Sentai Rider GX
by sephir.sb
Summary: Les Kamen Rider et les Super Sentai sont des héros masqué protègeant l'humanité. une paire de Jumeau vivront des aventures avec ces héros à la Duel Académie !
1. Deux nouveaux duellistes, arrivent !

Un jeune homme ayant de courts cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Il portait une paire de lunettes, une veste rouge à capuche ayant des manches courtes, un T-shirt blanc ayant comme motif un tigre rouge et un pantalon noir. À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Elle portait une paire de lunettes bleues, une veste bleue à capuche ayant des manches courtes et un short noir. Les deux étaient en train de courir.

« Pourquoi tu prends toujours autant de temps, Sora ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« J'ai le droit de prendre du temps pour me préparer, Yuki. » Dit Sora.

« En faite je m'en fiche, magne-toi ! » Tout d'un coup un jeune au cheveux châtains et au yeux marrons surgit. Il portait une veste et un pantalon noir, et un T-shirt bleu foncé.

« Vous aussi vous êtes en retard pour l'examen ? » « Demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui ! » Dirent Sora et Yuki à l'unisson.

« Alors il faut se dépêcher ! » Dit le jeune homme.

Les trois arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être le parking d'un stade. Il y avait un stand avec deux jeunes femmes portant une veste blanche et jaune, à côté d'elles se trouvait un homme en costume noir et ayant une paire de lunettes de soleil. Les femme commençaient à ranger le stand alors que Sora, Yuki et le jeune homme arrivaient.

« Attendez ! » Dirent les trois à l'unisson.

« On est inscrits, Yuki Yamamoto et Sora Yamamoto, candidats 111 et 112. » Dit Yuki essoufflé.

« Pareil, Jaden Yuki, candidat 110. » Dit le jeune homme.

* * *

« Bien sûr, entrez, ils vont appeler vos nom quand ça sera votre tour de passer. » Dit l'homme en costard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent plusieurs élèves et des examinateurs autour d'eux, certains avaient fini leur examen et portaient des vestes rouges, jaunes et bleues.

« Il semblerait que tout le monde ait fini. On aurait pu aussi finir mais quelqu'un a pris trop de temps pour se préparer ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Arrête de m'engueuler ! » Dit Sora.

Les deux continuèrent de se disputer, jusqu'à que Jaden regagne leur attention. « Regardez-moi, ce duel ! » Dit Jaden impressionné.

En dessous d'eux, un duel était en cours, un jeune homme portant un uniforme gris contre un examinateur. Sur le terrain de l'examinateur se trouvaient deux monstres en position de défense, Gear Golem la forteresse mouvante et Sentinelle au Grand bouclier. Et sur le terrain sur jeune homme se trouvaient Vorse Raider et un carte face cachée dans la zone des cartes magie et piège.

« Peu importe à quel point tu es doué, face à mon Deck Super Défensif, tu ne toucheras plus à mes point de vie. » Dit l'examinateur.

« J'active la carte piège : Anneau de Destruction ! » le jeune homme en activant la carte face cachée. « Cette carte piège détruit un monstre face recto sur le terrain, ensuite les deux joueurs reçoivent des dommages égaux à son attaque. » Un collier fait de grenade apparut sur le cou du Vorse Raider et le détruisit.

**Examinateur : **0

**Jeune homme : **1600

« Le duel d'examen est fini. Bravo tu as réussi. » Dit l'examinateur.

« Merci beaucoup. » Dit le jeune.

Plus haut dans les estrade se trouva un groupe d'élèves portant des vestes bleues qui avait aussi regardé le duel discutaient. « Wow, il est plutôt bon ce gars, non ? » Demanda un des élèves. « Ce n'était pas inutile de venir de si loin après avoir entendu ses rumeur, n'est-ce pas, Chazz ? » Dit un autre élève.

Un des élèves portant une veste bleue répondit. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. « Pas vraiment. Ces duels d'examen sont simples. Sortir de l'Académie pour ça est un tel gâchis. La Duel Académie n'a pas besoin de deux rois, un seul suffit. » Dit Chazz.

Pendant ce temps, Yuki, Jaden et Sora étaient en train d'observer le Duel, Jaden et Sora étaient excités alors que Yuki resta stoïque.

« Le combo du numéro 1était génial, hein ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ouais ! » Dit Sora.

« Très bien pensé, mais il peut être facilement contré avec les bonnes cartes. » Dit Yuki.

« Bien sûr qu'il était. C'est Bastion, le candidat numéro 1, en d'autres mots, le premier dans les examen écrits. » Dit un jeune homme de petite taille, il avait des cheveux bleu clair et des yeux bleus, il portait un uniforme bleu. « Pardon, je suis Syrus Truesdale. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Moi c'est Yuki et elle c'est Sora. » Dit Yuki.

« Et moi c'est Jaden. » Dit Jaden.

« Et les numéros servent à indiquer le niveau du Duelliste si je ne me trompe pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui, tu es admis selon ton grade à l'examen écrit et selon les détails de ton duel. Même si j'ai réussi à gagner mon duel, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont m'accepter, surtout que j'ai le numéro 119.. » Dit Syrus défaitiste.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Si tu as de la chance tu serais admis ! J'ai le numéro 110 après tout ! » Dit Jaden.

« J'ai eu le 111. » Dit Yuki.

« Et moi 112 ! » Dit Sora.

« Vous êtes aussi des candidats ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Ouais. » Dit Jaden.

« Mais les Duel pour les 100 et plus sont finis. » Dit Syrus.

« QUOI ?! » Demandèrent Yuki, Sora et Jaden surpris.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs examinateurs étaient en train de délibérer sur le jugement des matchs.

« Nous n'avons même pas besoin de délibérer pour Bastion. Je pense que c'est bon. » Dit l'un des examinateurs. « Oui, c'était le dernier. » Dit un autre examinateur.

« Excusez-moi. Il reste trois candidats qui se sont enregistrés à la dernière minute. » Dit un homme en costume à un homme très efféminé ayant de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval et des yeux violets, il portait une veste bleue avec un grand col rose. « Quels sont leurs rangs à l'examen écrit ? » Demanda l'homme efféminé.

« Candidats 111, 110 et 112. » Dit l'homme en costume.

« Ils peuvent difficilement être motivés s'il viennent à la dernière minute, non ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de rebuts dans notre académie. » Dit l'homme efféminé.

« Et alors, il se sont inscrits à temps, du coup ils sont qualifiés pour l'examen. » Dit un examinateur. « Et c'est sûrement dû à un accident de train, de toute façon.. » Dit un autre examinateur.

« Ne pas les laisser faire ne serait pas une si bonne idée, vous ne pensez pas ? » Demanda l'homme en costard.

« Pas de problème ! Non ! Non ! Non ! » L'homme efféminé reçu un appelle et y répondit. « Oui ? Qui est-ce ? Oh, c'est M. le Principale. » Dit l'homme efféminé.

« _J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des candidats qui se sont inscrits à la dernière à cause d'un accident de train. Ils ont peut-être mal réussi leurs examens écrits, mais laissez-leur une chance. L'objectif de notre école est de réunir beaucoup de talents et les transformer en grands duellistes._ » Dit le principale.

« Comme vous voudrez. Vous, vieux chien sournois. » Dit l'homme efféminé. « _La Duel Académie est un académie d'élite ! Perché !? Pourquoi est-ce que le Principale Sheppard récupère ces rebut._ » Pensa l'homme efféminé. « Je vais affronter le candidat 110 ! » Dit l'homme efféminé.

« Docteur Crowler, s'il vous plaît prenez un de ces Decks.. » Un des examinateur montra un boite remplie de Decks à l'homme efféminé.

* * *

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ceux-là ! J'utiliserai le mien. » Dit Crowler.

Bastion, s'assit dans les estrades et enleva son disque de Duel.

« Tu es un adversaire résistant. » Dit Jaden derrière Bastion

« Je pense. » Dit Bastion.

« Tu es sûrement le deuxième candidat le plus puissant cette année. » Dit Jaden surprenant Yuki, Sora, Syrus et Bastion.

« _Candidat 110 : Jaden Yuki._ » Dit une voix dans les haut-parleur.

« Enfin c'est mon tour. » Dit Jaden.

« Bonne chance ! » Dit Sora.

« Hey toi. Pourquoi je serais le numéro 2 ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Parce que le numéro 1, c'est moi. » Dit Jaden.

« Il a seulement obtenu neuf points de plus que moi à l'examen écrit alors pourquoi il est si confiant ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Il est peut-être nul à l'examen écrit mais l'écrit et les compétences sont des choses différentes. » Dit Yuki.

« _Candidat 111 : Yuki Yamamoto. _» Appela la voix dans les haut-parleur.

« C'est mon tour il semblerait. » Dit Yuki.

« Bonne chance ! » Dit Sora.

« Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki se retrouva dans un arène de Duel, il portait un disque de Duel et devant lui se trouvait un examinateur avec lui aussi un disque de Duel.

« Bonne chance, monsieur. » Yuki sortit son Deck

« À toi aussi. » L'examinateur sortit lui aussi son Deck. « Duel ! » L'examinateur mis son Deck dans son disque de Duel.

« Change ! » Yuki mis son Deck dans son disque de Duel et les deux piochèrent leur main de départ.

* * *

**Yuki : **4000

**Examinateur :** 4000

« Je commence ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque GekiRanger-GekiRed Chibi ! » La silhouette d'un enfant apparut, il avait une paire de gant de combat.

_« Beast On ! »_

Une combinaison rouge avec des rayures noires et un casque aux allures de tigre apparurent sur l'enfant.

« _Unbreakable Body ! _» L'enfant mit ses mains en forme de griffes et commença à faire des rugissement de tigreau. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/1200/800). « _Allons-y Yuki-chan_ » Dit GekiRed Chibi

« Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de Yuki.

« Je pioche ! » L'examinateur piocha sa carte. « J'invoque l'Elfe Ancien ! » Un Magicien en armure apparut, il était armé d'un bâton. (LV4/Magiciens/Normal/1450/1200) « Et je vais attaquer ton GekiRed Chibi avec l'Elfe Ancien ! » L'Elfe Ancien concentra son attaque.

« J'active KyuRanger Intervention ! » Une des cartes face cachée s'activa.

« KyuRanger Intervention ? » Demanda l'examinateur confus.

« Laisse-moi expliquer, KyuRanger Intervention, si un monstre est attaqué, j'annule l'attaque, en plus je peux invoquer spécialement KyuRanger-Shishi Red depuis ma main ou Deck et le monstre attaquant est détruit. » Une pluie de météores apparut tandis qu'une silhouette armée d'un pistolet accroché à son poignet chevauchait l'un des météores.

« _Star Change !_ » la silhouette tira avec le pistolet sur son poignet

Seiza Change !

Une étoile rouge apparut devant la silhouette et il sauta dedans, la silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison rouge aux allures de combinaison spatiale. Sur son torse se trouvait une étoile rouge et au dessus de la visière de son casque se trouvait le motif d'un lion.

Les météores touchèrent l'Elfe Ancien ce qui le détruisit alors que le cosmonaute se posait. « _SuperStar, ShishiRed !_ » (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/1600/1400) « _Luckyyyyyy !_ » Dit ShishiRed.

« _Kirai kirai !_ » Dit GekiRed Chibi impressionné.

« Je pose un carte face cachée et je termine mon tours. » Une carte face cachée apparut sur le terrain de l'examinateur.

« Ore no Turn Draw ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte. « Il semblerait que ça soit déjà l'heure. » Dit Yuki.

« L'heure de quoi ? » Demanda l'examinateur.

« Judgement Time ! » Dit Yuki.

« Judgement Time ! » Dit Sora excité.

« J'utilise l'effet de GekiRanger-GekiRed Chibi, en le sacrifiant je peux invoquer GekiRanger-GekiRed ! » GekiRed Chibi brilla d'un lumière éblouissante en grandissant. Quand la lumière s'estompa GekiRed Chibi devint un homme musclé.

« _Yatta !_ » Dit GekiRed heureux.

« J'utilise l'effet de ShishiRed ! Je peux ajouter une carte monstre depuis mon Deck et je choisis GekiRanger- Savage Qi GekiRed. » Yuki ajouta la carte à sa main. « Et je l'invoque spécialement en sacrifiant GekiRed ! » Une griffe mécanique apparut dans les main de GekiRed.

«_ Super Beast on ! _» GekiRed tapa le haut de la griffe et le rouge de sa combinaison passa au blanc, le noir passa au rouge et six petits réacteurs apparurent sur son dos. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/2500/2200)

« L'effet de GekiRed s'active, toutes les cartes magie et piège sont détruites ! » GekiRed fit apparaître une puissante aura rouge et les cartes magie et piège des deux terrains furent détruites. « Et maintenant, GekiRed, attaque ! » GekiRed couru vers l'examinateur et donna une rafale de coups à grande vitesse.

**Examinateur : **1500

**Yuki : **4000

« Et maintenant, ShishiRed, Regulus Impact ! » ShishiRed sorti une grande épée à la lame bleue et à la garde et poignée rouge, il plaça un Orbe rouge sur la garde de l'épée. 

**Galaxy**

« J'utilise l'effet de l'Attaque de l'Épouvantail ! En le défaussant, je peut bloquer une attaque ! » Un épouvantail apparut sur le terrain.

« J'utilise l'effet de Go-OnRed ! » Un silhouette ayant un téléphone apparut.

« _Change Souls Set !_ » La silhouette entra une cartouche rouge dans le téléphone « _Let's Go-on !_ » La silhouette appuya sur le téléphone. Une combinaison rouge apparut sur la silhouette, la combinaison avait sur le torse, le numéro 1 avec des ailes autour, sur les poignets et les chevilles se trouvaient des roues et son casque avait des allures d'aigle avec des phares de voiture. « _Mach Speed, Go-OnRed !_ » (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/1300/1400)

« L'effet de Go-OnRed permet d'annuler l'effet d'une carte si je le sacrifie ! » Go-OnRed attaqua l'épouvantail qui disparu.

ShishiRed repris son attaqua, fit un salto avant et créa une onde de choc avec son épée « _Regulus Impact ! »_ L'attaqua toucha l'examinateur de plein fouet.

**Examinateur :** 0

* * *

**Yuki :** 4000

« Le jugement est tombé et vous avez été trouvé coupable. » Dit Yuki.

« Vous avez passé le test. Bravo. » Dit l'examinateur.

« Merci, mais c'était simple, ça se voit que ce n'est pas votre Deck. » Dit Yuki.

« Bravo, Yuki ! » Dit Sora.

« Merci. » Dit Yuki.

« Intéressant comme Archétype que tu utilises. » Dit Bastion.

« C'est quoi leur nom ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Ce sont des Super Sentai, mais attendez de voir l'Archétype de Sora. » Dit Yuki.

« _Candidat 112 : Sora Yamamoto_ » Dit la voix dans haut-parleur.

« Bah en parlant du loup. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

« Ouais c'est à mon tour ! » Dit Sora heureux.

Sora se trouvait, elle aussi, dans une arène de Duel, elle avait un disque de Duel et devant elle se trouvait un examinateur avec lui aussi un disque de Duel.

« Ayons un bon match ! » Dit Sora heureux.

« Je l'espère aussi. » l'examinateur sortit son Deck. « Duel ! » Et il le plaça dans son disque de Duel.

* * *

« Henshin ! » Sora sortit et plaça son Deck dans son disque de Duel.

**Examinateur :** 4000

**Sora :** 4000

« Je commence ! » l'examinateur piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque le Tigre Blanc ! » Un Tigre Blanc apparut sur le terrain (LV3/Bête/Normal/1300/500) « Je place deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour. » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de l'examinateur.

« Ore no Turn Draw ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « J'utilise Double Invocation ! » Sora activa la carte. « Et j'invoque Kamen Rider Decade et Kamen Rider Baron en mode attaque ! » Deux silhouette apparurent sur le terrain. La première silhouette avait une ceinture dont la boucle ressemblait à un appareil photo, la silhouette ouvrit la boucle de ceinture et y rentra une carte. «_ Henshin ! »_

**Kamen Ride**

Il ferma la boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Dix piliers gris apparurent autour de la silhouette et se refermèrent sur elle, formant un armure blanche, noire et magenta avec sur le torse une croix noir. Dix lignes verticales apparurent sur le casque de la silhouette.

« _Toori-sugari no Kamen Rider da! Oboete oke !_ » Dit Kamen Rider Decade (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/2000/1800)

La seconde silhouette avait une ceinture ressemblant à une assiette noire avec un couteau et un cadenas avec le motif d'une banane. La silhouette ouvrit le cadenas. « _Henshin !_ »

**BANANA**

« Banana ? » Demanda l'examinateur confus.

La silhouette plaça le cadenas dans la ceinture et referma le cadenas.

**LOCK ON !**

Des trompette se firent entendre et une grande banane métallique apparut au dessus de la silhouette. La silhouette baissa le « couteau » de la ceinture sur le cadenas ce qui l'ouvrit.

**COME ON ! BANANA ARMS ! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~ !**

La banane métallique descendit sur la tête de la silhouette et une armure rouge et blanche apparut sur la silhouette. Quand la banane s'ouvrit, elle créa des épaulettes avec les deux bouts de la banane et le milieu de la banane devint une protection pour le torse. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/1800/1400).

« Un guerrier qui est rose et un autre avec une banane, intéressant. » Dit l'examinateur.

« _Pinkku/Banana janai, Magenta/Baron da !_ » Dirent Kamen Rider Decade et Baron énervés.

Sora ricana. « Ça me fera toujours marrer leur réaction. » Dit Sora.

« Reprenez l'Examen ! » Dit l'examinateur.

« Ok, pardon. Je vais utiliser Final Form Ride ! » Sora activa la carte. « Elle me permet de choisir une carte Kamen Rider de Kuuga à Kiva et de l'équiper à Decade qui gagnera un effet dépendant du Kamen Rider choisi, je choisis Den-O ! » Un homme avec une combinaison noire et une armure noire et blanche apparut, le casque de l'armure avait des rails descendant jusqu'au bas du torse. La silhouette avait une ceinture avec un bouton rouge, un bleu, un jaune et un violet à côté d'un cercle avec un V pointant vers le bas, il avait aussi un pass. « _Henshin !_ » L'homme fit passer le Pass devant la ceinture.

**SWORD FORM**

Six pièces d'armure rouge apparurent et formèrent une seconde armure. Une pêche descendit sur le casque et se fendit en deux ce qui forma la visière. « _Ore... sanjou ! _» Den-O fit une pose en apparaissant. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1800/1600)

« Attention, ça va un peu chatouiller. » Decade plaça ses mains derrière le dos de Den-O et éjecta un être rouge ressemblant à un Oni qui tomba sur les fesses. « _Hey Pinkie c'était quoi ça ?! _» Demanda l'Oni. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/2000/1800)

« _Pinkku janai, Magenta da, Momotaros !_ » Dit Decade énervé.

« _Ouais, ouais, je m'en fiche. Pour l'instant l'Ona veut qu'on se batte._ » Dit Momotaros.

« J'active ma carte piège, Chaîne Démoniaque. Elle me permette de cibler un monstre à effet et d'annuler son effet et qui l'empêche d'attaquer et de changer de position, je vise Kamen Rider Baron ! » Des chaînes apparurent autour de Baron et le ligotèrent.

« _Oi ! C'est quoi ces trucs ?_ » Demanda Baron surpris.

« Tu ne peux plus rien faire. » Dit Sora.

«_ Quoi ?!_ » Demanda Baron surpris.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais trouver un moyen. Momotaros attaque ce loup ! » Dit Sora.

« _Là, je vais m'amuser !_ » Momotaros fit apparaître une épée rouge et la lame de l'épée se détacha.

«_ Ore no Hissatsu Waza part 3 _»

« J'active, Annulation d'Attaque ! J'annule ton attaque et ta Battle Phase est terminée ! » La lame retourna dans l'épée.

« Zut ! Bon je vais placer une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. » Une carte face cachée apparut sur le terrain de Sora.

« À mon tour ! » L'examinateur piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je sacrifie Tigre Blanc, pour invoquer la Malédiction du Dragon ! » Un dragon jaune apparut sur le terrain de l'examinateur. (LV5/Dragon/Normal/Ténèbres/2000/1500). « Et il va attaquer Kamen Rider Baron ! » Le Dragon cracha une boule de feu qui détruisit Kamen Rider Baron.

**Examinateur : **4000

**Sora :** 3800

« Je pose deux cartes et je termine mon tour. » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de l'examinateur.

« Ore no Turn Draw ! » Sora piocha troisième carte. « Je sacrifie Kamen Rider Decade pour invoquer Kamen Rider Decade Complete. » Un écran apparut dans la main de Decade avec les symboles de Kuuga jusqu'à Kiva et il appuya sur les symboles.

**Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva !**

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et Decade appuya sur son symbole.

**Final Kamen Ride ! Decade !**

Decade enleva sa boucle de ceinture sur le côté et plaça l'écran à la place de la boucle de ceinture, la carte de Decade apparut sur le haut de son casque, neuf cartes représentant Kuuga à Kiva furent placées de l'épaule droite jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, l'armure passa du magenta à l'argent et la visière passa au magenta. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2800/2500).

«_ Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mis cette armure._ » Dit Decade en s'admirant.

« Tu pourras d'admirer plus tard pour l'instant, j'active l'effet de Decade Complete ! Je peux invoquer spécialement une version améliorée de n'importe quel Kamen Rider en ignorant les condition d'invocation et je choisis Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling ! » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture aux motifs mécaniques avec une manivelle sur le côté apparut. Elle avait une cannette rouge et bleue dans sa main. La silhouette secoua la cannette, ce qui fit un bruit de pétillement, et l'ouvrit.

**RabbitTank Sparkling !**

Il entra la cannette dans la ceinture et tourna la manivelle. Des tuyaux commencèrent à sortir de la ceinture ce qui forma un partie d'armure rouge avec des motifs irréguliers et une moitié de visière en forme d'oreilles de lapin se forma devant la silhouette et une partie d'armure bleu avec des motifs irréguliers et une moitié de visière en forme de tank se forma derrière la silhouette.

**Are you ready ?**

« _Henshin !_ » Les bouts d'armures se placèrent sur la silhouette.

**(Techno rock music) Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!"**

« _Saa... Jiken no hajime yoka._ » Dit Build. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2500/2000).

« _Hey Usagi, va directement au climax !_ » Dit Momotaros.

« _Ok, Sora allons-y._ » Dit Build.

« D'accord, Build va maintenant attaquer la Malédiction du Dragon ! » Build tourna la manivelle de sa ceinture.

**Sparkling Finish !**

Build sauta à une hauteur totalement inhumaine et la Malédiction du Dragon se retrouva entre deux vortex de bulles. Build descendit à une grande vitesse dans le vortex et détruisit le Dragon qui se transforma en bulles.

**Examinateur :** 3500

**Sora :** 3800

« J'active ma carte piège, Anneau de Destruction sur Kamen Rider Decade Complete. » Un collier de grenade apparut sur le cou de Decade.

« _C'est quoi ce truc ?!_ » Decade courut dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que le collier explose et un mur de fumée apparut.

Après quelques secondes le mur de fumée se dissipa et Decade était encore présent.

« Comment ?! » Demanda l'examinateur surpris.

« J'ai utilisé l'effet de Build ! En envoyant une carte depuis ma main au cimetière, je peux annuler une carte Magie/Piège ! » Dit Sora.

« _Merci Sento, je serais parti en fumée sans toi._ »Dit Decade.

« _Désarmer une bombe est très facile pour quelqu'un avec mes compétences ! _» Dit Build arrogamment.

« Je vais activer ma seconde carte ! Retour au Front ! Je peut ramener une carte monstre depuis le cimetière mais en mode défense, et je rappelle la Malédiction du Dragon ! » Le Dragon refit son apparition mais il se protégea avec ses ailes. (LV5/Dragon/Normal/Ténèbres/2000/1500).

« Alors Momotaros attaque ce Dragon ! » Dit Sora.

«_ Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze, ikuze ! _» Momotaros courut vers le Dragon, planta son épée dans le Dragon et le trancha en deux. « _Yosha ! _» Dit Momotaros heureux.

« Et maintenant le meilleur pour la route, Decade Final Attack Ride ! » Dit Sora.

Decade plaça un carte dans sa boucle de ceinture.

**Final Attack Ride !**

Il tapa sur sa boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Decade sauta dans les airs à la même hauteur que Build avait sauté, plusieurs cartes dorées se placèrent entre lui et l'examinateur. Decade descendit en piquée et l'attaque toucha l'examinateur.

**Examinateur :** 700

**Sora : **3800

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Sora.

« Je pioche ! » L'examinateur piocha sa second carte. « J'active Pot de cupidité ce qui me permet de piocher deux cartes. » L'examinateur piocha deux carte. « J'active Trou Noir ! » Tout les monstres sur le terrain furent absorbés dans un trou noir.

« _C'est de ta faute Pinkie !_ » Dit Momotaros

«_ Pinkku janai, Magenta da, Momotaros !_ » Dit Decade énervé.

« Et maintenant j'active Monster Reborn pour rappeler la Malédiction du Dragon ! » Le Dragon réapparut encore une fois.

« T'en as pas marre de le rappeler à chaque fois ? » Demanda Sora.

« Pour gagner il faut tout faire. J'équipe Malédiction du Dragon avec la corne de licorne ce qui augment son attaque de 700. » Une corne apparut sur le crane du Dragon (LV5/Dragon/Normal/Ténèbres/2000-2700/1500). « Malédiction du Dragon, attaque ! » Le Dragon envoya une puissante boule de feu à Sora.

**Examinateur : **700

**Sora : **1100

« Je termine mon tour. » Dit l'examinateur.

« Bon j'ai plus aucune carte en main, j'ai plus aucune carte sur le terrain. Prions Gaim-Sama pour avoir une bonne carte ! » Pensa Sora. « Ore no Turn Draw ! » Sora piocha sa carte. « Yes ! Je joue Card Of Sanctity, ce qui nous permet de piocher jusqu'à obtenir six carte. » L'examinateur et Sora piochèrent jusqu'à obtenir six carte dans leur main. « La chance est de mon côté ! J'active mon Monster Reborn pour rappeler Decade Complete ! » Decade atterrit sur le terrain en tombant sur ses fesses. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2800/2500).

« _Mon dieu qu'il faisait noir !_ » Dit Decade.

« J'active Typhon d'espace Mythique pour détruire la Corne de Licorne. » Un puissant vent détruisit la Corne du Dragon.

(LV5/Dragon/Normal/Ténèbres/2700-2000/1500)

« J'active Rider's Calling. Quand l'un de nous deux contrôle un Kamen Rider, cela nous permet à tout les deux de faire une invocation normal additionnelle, mais je ne pourrais pas faire d'invocation normale au prochain tour. J'invoque Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ! » Une silhouette apparut sur le terrain et il portait une ceinture avec deux manivelles.

« _Amazon !_ » Il tourna la manivelle.

**ALPHA!**

Une musique rock se joua alors qu'une vague de chaleur apparut autour de lui le transformant.

**ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WII-THE WILD!**

La silhouette se transforma en une créature amphibienne humanoïde rouge ayant les yeux verts, il arborait plusieurs cicatrice sur son corps et son visage ressemblait à un piranha avec une énorme bouche. « _Tous les Amazon mourront !_ » Dit Alpha. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1100)

« _Calme-toi mec ! _» Dit Decade.

« _J'ai dit que tous les Amazons mourront !_ » Cria Alpha.

« Ils vont mourir, mais pour l'instant Alpha attaque ce Dragon et j'active son effet qui augmente son attaque de 400 ! » Alpha tourna la manivelle de droite. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900-2300/1100)

**Violent Finish !**

Alpha couru vers le Dragon, ouvrit la bouche en grand et dévora le Dragon ce qui surpris et effraya tout ceux qui regardaient le combat.

**Examinateur :** 400

**Sora :** 1100

« _Putain que c'est terrifiant et violent !_ » Dit Decade.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Dit Sora.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! » Demanda Syrus effrayé.

« Ça c'est Alpha, Amazon Alpha ! » Dit Yuki stoïque.

« _Decade c'est à ton tour d'attaquer !_ » Decade plaça un carte dans sa boucle de ceinture.

**Final Attack Ride !**

Il tapa sur sa boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Decade sauta dans les airs à la même hauteur que Build avait sauté, plusieurs cartes dorées se placèrent entre lui et l'examinateur. Decade descendit en piquée et l'attaque toucha l'examinateur.

**Examinateur :** 0

* * *

**Sora :** 1100

Tous les monstres sur le terrain disparurent.

« C'était un bon combat ! » Dit Sora.

« Vous avez passé le test. Bravo. » Dit l'examinateur.

« Yeah ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« Yuki, Yuki, j'ai gagné ! » Dit Sora heureux.

« C'est bien, j'ai vu. » Dit Yuki.

« C'était quoi ce démon ? » Demanda Syrus effrayé.

« Je te l'ai dit il y a cinq minutes. C'est Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha. » Dit Yuki.

« Jaden en est où avec son Duel ? » Demanda Sora.

« Il est toujours en train de faire son Duel. » Dit Yuki.

Jaden était en train de combattre Docteur Crowler. Jaden avait sur son terrain Avian héros des élément en mode DEF (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Vent/1000/1000) tandis que Crowler avait sur son terrain le Golem Rouages Anciens en mode ATK. (LV8/Machine/Effet/Terre/3000/3000).

**Crowler :** 3000

**Jaden :** 4000

« Énorme ! J'ai entendu des rumeurs dessus. » Dit Jaden impressionné.

« Un Monstre de niveau huit sorti de nulle part ! » Dit Syrus.

« Yuki, il y a un robot géant ! » Dit Sora excité.

« Oui. » Dit Yuki. « Il a dû utiliser son propre Deck et non celui fait pour les examens. » Pensa Yuki.

« Me voilà ! Frappe Ultime. » Le Golem Rouages Anciens se mit en marche et donna un puissant coup de poing à Avian qui disparut en un tas de pixel.

« Il a détruit l'homme oiseau ! » Dit Sora.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Quand ce monstre attaque un monstre en position de défense, les dégâts sont des dégâts perçants. » Dit Bastion.

« Des dégâts perçants ? » Demanda Sora.

« Peut importe si il est en Défense ou en Attaque les dégâts sont toujours là. » Dit Yuki.

Crowler : 3000

Jaden : 2000

« Tu as déjà perdu ton esprit combatif ? » Demanda Crowler.

Jaden ricana. « Je suis vraiment touché... Que le Directeur en Chef de la pratique m'affronte avec toutes ses forces ! » Dit Jaden.

« Quoi ? À quel point est-il stupide ? Je ne laisserais jamais un rebut comme toi entrer dans la Duel Académie ! » Pensa Crowler.

« C'est là que mon vrai pouvoir intervient ! » Jaden entendit des bruits venant de son disque de duel.

« Qui m'appelle ? » Jaden piocha une carte qui se révéla être Kuriboh ailé. « Ok je vais essayer. » Pensa Jaden. « J'invoque Kuriboh Ailé en position de défense ! » Un boule de poils marron avec des ailes apparut sur le terrain. (LV/Fée/Lumière/Effet/300/200). « Ensuite je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour. » Une carte face cachée apparut sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Un Kuriboh à plumes, c'est une carte plutôt rare que tu as là, n'est-ce pas ? Peut importe, c'est juste un monstre faible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as peut-être mis en positon de défense mais cela ne contrera pas l'effet perçant du Golem Rouages Anciens ! Je suppose qu'un monstre enfantin est pour un gamin. C'est mon tour n'est-ce pas ? » Crowler piocha une carte. « C'est la fin ! Golem Rouages Anciens, utilise Frappe Ultime sur Kuriboh Ailé ! » Le Golem se remit en marche et donna un puissant coup de poing à Kuriboh Ailé.

« Désolé, petit Kuriboh. » Pensa Jaden.

« Pourquoi tes points de vie ne descendent pas ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Pendant le tour où Kuriboh Ailé est détruit les dommages que je reçois deviennent nuls. » Dit Jaden.

« Donc, c'est ça l'effet de ta broutille ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Vous allez payer pour avoir appelé un ami qui a protégé ma vie « une broutille » ! » Dit Jaden énervé.

« Quelle Prétention ! Y a-t-il un problème avec le fait d'appeler ta carte kamikaze « une broutille » ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Oui. Le sacrifice de Kuriboh ailé est le signal qui va appeler les monstres de mon Deck à passer à l'action ! J'active ma Carte Piège ! Signal du Héros ! » Un H rouge apparut au dessus du terrain. « Depuis mon Deck, j'invoque spécialement mon deuxième Héros de Élément, Burstinatrix. » Une femme ayant des cheveux noirs et portant une combinaison rouge et blanche apparut sur le terrain. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Feu/1200/800). « Mon tour ! » Jaden piocha une carte. « Kuriboh Ailé je te remercie pour tout tes encouragements. Ensuite Avian va utiliser son esprit combatif pour revenir du cimetière ! J'utilise Le Guerrier Réincarné, pour le ramener dans ma main depuis le cimetière, puis je l'invoque ! » Avian réapparut sur le terrain. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Vent/1000/1000).

« Que va faire ton fragile héros de bande dessiné ? Il n'est rien de plus qu'un monstre normal ! » Dit Crowler.

« Avian et Burstinatrix... Des monstre normaux avec une attaque faible, ça n'est que leur apparence temporaire. Vous serez surpris de voir leur vraie forme, Professeur. J'active Polymérisation ! Pour fusionner Avian et Burstinatrix ! Afin d'invoquer ma carte favorite, Homme-oiseau De feu Héros des Élément ! » Un homme ayant un bras droit avec une tête de dragon rouge, un aile blanche du côté gauche et tout son corps noir avec des muscles verts apparut. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Vent/2100/1200).

« Stylé ! » Dit Sora.

« Homme-oiseau De Feu peut être uniquement invoqué par fusion. » Dit Bastion.

« En plus de cela il peut infliger à l'adversaire des dégâts égaux à l'attaque du monstre qu'il détruit. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais son attaque est de 2100 contre celui du Golem Rouages Anciens qui est à 3000. » Dit Syrus.

« Oui mais si c'est vraiment le numéro 1, il va trouver quelque-chose. » Dit Bastion.

« Actuellement, c'est le numéro 110.. » Dit Syrus.

« Les numéros ne compte pas ce sont les compétences de la personne qui compte ! » Dit Yuki.

« Laisse-moi te donner un cour particulier. Les délires sans valeurs sont inutiles dans un Duel ! Sois sûr de t'en souvenir. Tu l'as peut-être invoqué mais son attaque n'est que de 2100, c'est très loin de mon Golem ! » Dit Crowler.

« Alors, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, Professeur. Les Héros ont un stade de combat juste pour eux ! J'active la Magie de terrain Gratte-Ciel ! » Des immeubles ainsi qu'un ciel étoilé apparurent sur tout le terrain. Homme-oiseau De Feu était eh haut de l'un des immeubles . « Bien le terrain est prêt ! Vas-y Homme-oiseau De Feu ! Attaque le Golem Rouages Anciens ! » Homme-oiseau sauta en direction du Golem.

« C'est une blague ! L'attaque d'Homme-oiseau De Feu est trop faible ! » Dit Crowler.

« Un Héros gagne toujours ! L'effet de Gratte-Ciel fait que si un héros affronte un monstre avec une attaque supérieure à la sienne...Son attaque augmentera de 1000 points ! » Dit Jaden.

« Oh, mon dieu ! » Dit Crowler choqué.

(LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Vent/2100-3100/1200).

« Prenez ça, Tir Gratte-Ciel ! » L'Homme-oiseau De Feu fut entouré de flammes, il descendit en piqué et détruisit le Golem Rouages Anciens.

« Oh non, mon Golem Rouages Anciens ! » Dit Crowler.

« L'effet de Homme-oiseau De Feu vous fait subir des dommages égaux à l'attaque de votre monstre professeur. » Dit Jaden

« Quoi ? » Les restes du Golem commencèrent à trembler et tomber sur Crowler.

Crowler : 0

Jaden : 2000

« J'ai gagné ! C'était un duel amusant, Professeur ! » Dit Jaden..

« Comment ? Comment ai-je été battu par ce rebut ? » Demanda Crowler.

Tout le monde était impressionné par la victoire de Jaden sur le Docteur Crowler.

« Je ne peux pas y croire, Docteur Crowler a été battu par un candidat... ! » Dit Chazz.

« Bien joué, numéro 110 ! » Dit Syrus.

« Le numéro 110 il a un nom et c'est Jaden Yuki. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, bien joué Jaden ! » Dit Sora.

« Tu pourrais être un bon rival, Jaden Yuki. » Pensa Bastion.

« Yeah ! J'ai gagné ! Je l'ai fait ! » Jaden sorti la carte de Kuriboh Ailé. « Je compte sur toi, Partenaire. » Dit Jaden.

* * *

Les Cartes de Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Den-O, Momotaros et Rider's Calling appartiennent à Fenikkusumaru tous les droits créatifs lui reviennent.

Les Cartes de GekiRanger-GekiRed Chibi, GekiRanger-GekiRed, GekiRanger-GekiRed Savage Qi, Go-Onger-Go-OnRed, KyuRanger-Shishi Red, KyuRanger Intervention, Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling et Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha m'appartiennent tous les droits créatifs me reviennent.


	2. L'arrivée à l'Académie !

Cela faisait quelque jours que l'examen d'entrée c'était déroulé. Il était tôt au matin, Yuki et Sora étaient au stade en train d'attendre l'hélicoptère qui allait les amener à la Duel Académie. Ils avaient tout les deux prit un sac rempli d'habits et d'affaires de toilette.

« Tu pense que Nii-San va s'ennuyer sans nous ? » Demanda Sora.

« Sûrement. » Yuki sortit un médaillon rectangulaire et l'ouvrit montrant une photo de lui et Sora enfants avec un jeune homme, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, il portait une longue veste blanche en cuire, un pull noir, un pantalon noir et une paire de bottes.

Un homme transparent au cheveux roux et au yeux marrons apparut. Il portait une veste rouge, un pantalon noir, une paire de chaussures rouge de sport et sur ses mains se trouvait une paire de gants ressemblant à ceux de GekiRed. Il apparut à côté de Yuki « _Qu'est ce que vous faites ? _» Demanda l'homme.

« On attend pour y aller, Jan. » Dit Sora.

« _On dirait que vous triste triste ! _» Dit Jan.

« On pensait aussi à quelqu'un. » Dit Yuki.

« Yuki ! Il y a Jaden et les autres. » Sora pointa à Jaden, Syrus et Bastion.

« _Il est marrant marrant celui là ! _» Jan tourna autour de Jaden.

« Allez, Jan revient il est l'heure ! » Dit Yuki.

« _C'est pas marrant marrant ! _» Jan disparut.

Ils étaient dans un hélicoptère, Sora était assis à côté de Yuki et était en train de dormir sur son épaule alors que Yuki était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, il admirait le paysage. Jaden était en train de dormir à côté de Syrus et Bastion était tout seul.

« _Attention à tous les nouveaux duellistes, ici votre capitaine qui vous parle, vous pouvez voir votre nouveau chez vous loin de chez vous. _» Yuki, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes sur l'hélicoptère, regarda aux fenêtres et vit une grande île qui était principalement verte à cause de la forêt et avait un volcan endormi. On pouvait voir un bâtiment argenté entouré de quatre piliers en forme d'Obelisk le Tourmenteur et trois disques de couleur rouge, jaune et bleu sur son toit. « _Prochain arrêt la Duel Académie ! Alors serrez vos ceinture car nous descendons rapidement ! _»

À peine arrivés, tous les nouveaux duellistes furent envoyés à la salle de gym pour récupérer leur agenda électronique, leur disque de duel et le blouson qu'ils devront porter, mais Yuki reçu un blouson jaune alors que Sora en reçu un rouge.

« Donnez-moi un blouson rouge. » Dit Yuki.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le donneur de blouson.

« J'ai dit donnez-moi un blouson rouge ! » Dit Yuki.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda le donneur de blouson surpris.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Dit Yuki.

« D'accord. » Yuki reçu un blouson rouge à la place du jaune, Yuki le mit en remontant les manches jusqu'aux coudes et laissa le blouson ouvert montrant son T-shirt.

« Il est bête ou quoi ? » Demanda un des duellistes autour d'eux. « Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Demanda un autre. « Personne ne ferait ça ! » Dit un autre Duelliste.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. » Dit Sora.

« On passera tout ça ensemble comme toujours. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors vous aussi vous avez reçu un rouge ? » Jaden arriva en ayant un blouson rouge, il était accompagné par Syrus ayant aussi un blouson rouge et de Bastion ayant un blouson jaune.

« Comme tu peux le voir oui. » Dit Sora.

« C'est super ! On pourra faire des duels plus facilement ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Ouais ! Je suis pressé de pouvoir faire des duels avec toi ! » Dit Sora.

Sora et Yuki continuèrent de discuter alors que Syrus et Bastion étaient surpris de voir que Sora avait un blouson rouge.

« Les filles ne sont pas sensées avoir un blouson bleu ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Si, alors pourquoi elle a un blouson rouge ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Mais qui a dit que c'était une fille ? » Dit Yuki surprenant Syrus et Bastion.

« Que quoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Tu es en train de nous dire que c'est peut-être un garçon ?! » Demanda Bastion.

« Peut-être ou peut-être pas, je vais laisser votre imagination travailler. » Dit Yuki ayant un grand sourire narquois. « Mais ça veut dire quoi ces couleurs à la con ? » Demanda Yuki.

« C'est pour montrer à quel dortoir tu appartiens, les bleus représentent Obelisk, les meilleurs duellistes. » Bastion pointa des duellistes ayant des blousons bleus. « Les jaunes représentent Ra, de bons duellistes mais il faut qu'ils peaufinent leurs techniques. » Bastion montra son blouson jaune. « Et enfin les rouges représentent Slifer, des duellistes plutôt mauvais mais qui ont du potentiel. » Bastion pointa le blouson de Yuki.

« Encore cette différenciation, due aux compétences. » Dit Yuki.

« Yuki, je t'ai vu changer de blouson pour un rouge, pourquoi ? » Demanda Syrus

« Pour te dire la vérité je l'ai fait pour Sora, c'est mon devoir de rester avec. » Yuki regarda son médaillon. « Et je peux pas laisser Sora tout seul, la dernière fois, la fin du monde a failli arriver. » Yuki eut de puissants frissons parcourant son corps.

Après plusieurs minutes, tous les nouveaux duellistes étaient dans un auditorium, Yuki et Sora s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Sora s'endormit presque immédiatement, un écran s'alluma et un homme dans la quarantaine portant une longue veste rouge foncé y apparut.

« _Bienvenue, duellistes. Je suis le chancelier Sheppard, le directeur de cette école. Vous avez utilisé toutes vos compétences pour entrer ici. _» Yuki remarqua que Jaden était lui aussi en train de dormir, il ricana un peu avant de réécouter le discours du chancelier Sheppard. « _Espérons que vous pourrez vous amuser autant que vous étudierez pour devenir le prochain Roi des Jeux. Maintenant s'il vous plaît rejoignez les dortoirs qui vous ont été assignés. J'espère que vous les trouverez confortables, cela dépendras de votre rang. _» Le chancelier finit son discours avec un petit rire avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne.

« Sora réveille-toi. » Yuki réveilla Sora doucement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Sora.

« Le directeur a fini son discours et il faut rejoindre nos dortoirs. » Dit Yuki.

« Ok. » Dit Sora.

Yuki et Sora rejoignirent Jaden et Syrus alors que Bastion partit vers son dortoirs. Quand il arrivèrent à leur dortoir, il virent un motel en mauvais état.

« Ce n'est pas un dortoir. » Dit Syrus.

« Tu déconnes c'est génial ! » Dirent Sora et Jaden.

« Surtout avec cette vue ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ouais ! » Dit Sora.

« Oh mon dieu, ils sont deux maintenant. » Dit Yuki.

Jaden et Syrus entrèrent dans une des chambres et Sora et Yuki entrèrent dans une autre. Dans la chambre, se trouvaient une petit cuisinière, un lit superposé et un bureau.

« Ça me rappelle la maison ! » Dit Sora.

« Oui moi aussi. » Un homme ayant des dreadlocks blonds et des yeux marrons et portant des habits de voyageur apparut et commença à se rouler sur l'un des lits.

« _De nouveaux lits ! _» Dit l'homme heureux.

« Léo fais pas ça ! Même Jan s'est retenu ! » Dit Yuki alors que Jan apparu à côté de lui.

« _Oui même moi je l'ai pas fait. _» Dit Jan.

« _Ok. _» Le visage de Léo se changea et ressembla à celui d'un lion. « _Maintenant j'ai le droit ! _» Léo continua de rouler sur le lit.

« Dis on a bien pris le vaporisateur ? » Léo eut des frissons dans le dos.

« Oui il est là. » Sora passa un vaporisateur rempli d'eau à Yuki.

« Barre-toi du lit ! » Yuki commença à asperger Léo d'eau ce qui le surpris et il commença à courir dans la chambre.

« _Tu me le paieras ! _» Léo sauta dans le Deck de Yuki.

« Ouais c'est ça. » Dit Yuki.

Tout d'un coup, un cri se fit entendre venant de la chambre de Jaden ce qui surpris Sora et Yuki qui coururent rapidement vers leur chambre. Yuki donna un coup de pied pour ouvrir et il vit Syrus et Jaden en train de crier de peur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Arrêtez de crier ! » Demanda un jeune homme qui était allongé sur le lit le plus haut du lit superposé. Le jeune homme était un peu obèse, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs, il portait une veste blanche avec un col et des bords rouge. « Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Désolé, je suis Jaden Yuki. » Dit Jaden

« Et moi c'est Syrus. Nous sommes tes nouveaux colocataires. » Dit Syrus.

« Tiens vous êtes là ? » Demanda Jaden en remarquant Sora et Yuki.

« Bien sûr qu'on est là, on vous a entendu crier de notre chambre ! » Dit Sora.

« Encore des nouveaux. Tant que vous êtes là autant que je vous explique comment les choses fonctionnent ici. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Quoi comme chose ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Comme le truc avec les couleurs c'est très important ici ! » Dit le jeune homme.

« Bastion me la expliqué, les bleus Obelisk sont les meilleurs, les jaunes Ra ça va et les rouges Slifer sont les pires. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais exactement ! » Dit le jeune homme.

« C'est pour ça que je vais briser ce truc des couleurs ! » Dit Yuki surprenant le jeune homme.

« Ouais, on va le faire tout les deux ! » Dit Jaden.

« Compte-moi dedans. » Dit Sora.

« Ouais bah bonne chance pour ça... Et d'ailleurs je suis Chumley. » Dit le jeune homme.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jaden, Sora, Yuki et Syrus étaient en train marcher. Syrus était un peu déprimé par ce qu'avait dit Yuki.

« Tu penses encore que les rouges Slifer sont les pires ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui. » Dit Syrus.

« On a dit qu'on briserait cette loi des couleurs et qu'on prouverait que les rouges Slifer sont les meilleurs. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais comme il a dit ! » Dit Jaden.

Un homme au cheveux noirs et au yeux noirs apparut à côté de Sora. Il portait une veste noir, un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. « _Obaachan disait ça "Force le monde à tourner autour de toi. C'est plus amusant de penser comme ça."_ » Dit l'homme.

« Exactement, Tendou ! » Dit Sora.

« Tendou ? À qui tu parles ? » Demanda Syrus.

« T'inquiète pas Syrus, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est de croire en toi et de croire en tes compétences ! » Dit Sora.

« Oui et en plus le rouge c'est une super couleur. » Dit Jaden.

« N'oublions pas que l'année vient juste de commencer alors comment pouvons nous être les pires. » Léo apparu à côté de Yuki.

« _Je sens un Duel pas loin ! _» Léo couru vers le bâtiment qu'ils avaient pu voir depuis l'hélicoptère.

« Hey attend-moi ! » Yuki poursuivi Léo.

« Attend-nous ! » Tendou sauta dans le Deck de Sora avant qu'elle, Syrus et Jaden ne courent après Yuki.

Après quelques minutes, Léo s'arrêta dans une grande salle ayant des estrades et au centre un grand terrain de Duel. Deux bleus Obelisk étaient sur le terrain.

« _J'avais dis quoi il y avait un Duel ici. _» Dit Léo avant de sauter dans le Deck.

« Vous pensez qu'on est autorisés à être ici ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Si des bleus Obelisk sont là alors nous avons le droit. » Dit Yuki.

« Faux, car c'est le terrain de bleu Obelisk ! » Dit le premier des bleus Obelisk.

« Et vous les rejets vous n'avez rien à faire ici. » Dit le second Obelisk.

« Comment tu nous as appelé ? » Demanda Yuki d'un air menaçant.

« Rejets, vous êtes des rejets ! » Dit le second Obelisk.

« Oh non, je connais ce ton. » Dit Sora.

« Quel ton ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Quand il parle sur ce ton à une personne, il lui arrive toujours quelque chose de mal. » Dit Sora.

« Et si nous réglions ça comme des personnes civilisées, un Tag Duel, moi et Sora contre vous deux. Ça vous va ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Bien sûr. » Dit le premier Obelisk.

Les deux bleus Obelisk, Sora et Yuki montèrent sur le Terrain et mirent leurs disques de duel.

« On peut savoir vos noms ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je suis Mamoru. » Dit Le premier Obelisk.

« Et moi c'est Joseph. » Dit le second Obelisk.

« Bien commençons. » Dit Yuki.

**DUEL/HENSHIN/CHANGE**

**Yuki/Sora : 8000**

**Mamoru/Joseph : 8000**

Ils piochèrent tous les quatre, cinq cartes. « Je vais commencer, Draw ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais m'amuser, j'invoque GekiRanger-GekiRed Chibi en position d'attaque ! » La silhouette d'un enfant apparut, il avait une paire de gant de combat.

« _Beast On ! _»

Une combinaison rouge avec des rayures noires et un casque aux allures de tigre apparurent sur l'enfant.

« _Unbreakable Body__ ! GekiRed !_ » L'enfant mit ses mains dans une forme de griffes et commença à faire des rugissements de tigreau. (LV3/Guerrier/Feu/Effet/1200/800).

« Je vais poser deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de Yuki.

« Ore no Turn, Draw ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank ! » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture aux motifs mécaniques avec une manivelle sur le côté apparut. Il avait deux bouteilles, une rouge et une bleue dans ses mains. La silhouette secoua les bouteilles et les rentra dans la ceinture.

**Rabbit ! Tank ! Best Match !**

Il tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et des tuyaux commencèrent à en sortir formant une partie d'armure rouge avec une moitié de visière en forme d'oreille de lapin devant et une partie d'armure bleue avec une moitié de visière en forme de tank derrière la silhouette.

**Are you ready ?**

« _Henshin ! _» Les bouts d'armure se placèrent sur la silhouette.

L'armure se mit sur la silhouette.

**Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**

« _Saa... Jike no hajime yoka. _» Dit Build. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Eau/1600/1400)

« _Usagi, Usagi ! _» GekiRed Chibi tourna autour de Build, émerveillé.

« _Oui, je suis un lapin maintenant retourne à ta place. _» Dit Build.

« _Ok. _» Dit GekiRed Chibi déçu.

« Maintenant je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparut sur le terrain de Sora.

« Bien à moi ! » Mamoru piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Silent Magician LV4. » Un petit magicien au habit blanc apparut sur le terrain. (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1000/1000). « À chaque fois que l'un de vous deux piochera, Silent Magician gagnera un compteur qui augmente son attaque de 500 ! Et je pose deux cartes face cachée ! » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de Mamoru.

« À mon tour ! » Joseph piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Ultimate Insect LV1 en position de défense ! » Un insecte ressemblant à une chenille mais ayant à son bout une boule rouge vive apparut. (LV1/Insecte/Effet/Vent/0/0) « Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte face cachée apparut sur le terrain de Joseph.

« Ore no Turn Draw ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte.

« L'effet de Silent Magician se met en place, il gagne un compteur et son attaque augmente de 500 ! » (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1000-1500/1000)

« Je m'en fiche car j'active Skill Drain, en sacrifiant 1000 points de vie, tout les effets de monstre sont annulés ! » Dit Yuki.

**Yuki/Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru/Joseph : 8000**

« Quoi ?! » Demandèrent Mamoru et Joseph.

Silent Magician (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1500-1000/1000)

« J'invoque Ninninger-AkaNinger en position d'attaque ! » Une silhouette ayant un sabre à la lame jaune et ayant trois bouton, un rouge, bleu et un jaune, et ayant un shuriken rouge dans les mains apparut sur le terrain. Il tourna le shuriken sur le côté.

**AkaNinger Shuriken !**

Il plaça le shuriken dans la sabre et appuya sur le bouton rouge.

**The Henge ! Nin Nin Nin~ Nin Ni Nin Nin~**

« _Shuriken Henge ! _» La silhouette tourna le Shuriken.

Une apparition translucide apparut devant lui formant un tenue de Shinobi rouge et une seconde apparition translucide apparut formant un casque ayant un visière en forme de Shuriken. « _La brillance sauvage ! AkaNinger ! _» (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1500/1200).

« Tous vos monstres LV sont inutiles tant que Skill Drain est actif, je vais attaquer Ultimate Insect avec GekiRed Chibi ! » GekiRed Chibi sortit un nunchaku rouge trop grand pour lui et couru vers l'insecte.

« J'active Annulation d'Attaque, j'annule ton attaque et ta Battle Phase est fini ! » GekiRed Chibi tomba en arrière de façon comique et retourna à sa place d'origine.

« Bien, je finis mon tour. » Dit Yuki.

« Ore no Turn, Draw ! » Sora piocha sa cinquième carte. « J'invoque Kamen Rider Drive Type-Speed ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain. Il avait un bracelet et un ceinture ressemblant à un tableau de bord de voiture avec un démarreur de voiture. La silhouette sortit une petite voiture rouge, la plaça dans son bracelet et la souleva.

**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED !**

Une armure rouge aux allures de voiture apparut sur la silhouette. « _Shitto passhi Tsukaiio ! _» Drive se baissa un peu et la visière de son casque s'alluma comme des phares.

« J'active Kamen, Sentaï Coopération ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion Super Sentai et Kamen Rider depuis mon Extra Deck en utilisant des monstres depuis ma main ou mon terrain comme Matériel Fusion. Et j'utilise Kamen Rider Drive Type-Speed et AkaNinger pour invoquer Shurikenjin Type-Drive ! » Un Vortex apparu sur le terrain.

« _Allons-y AkaNinger ! _» Dit Kamen Rider Drive.

« _Bien sûr Inspecteur ! _» Dit AkaNinger.

Kamen Rider Drive et AkaNinger sautèrent dans le vortex et un robot géant aux allures de samouraï en sortit. Il avait sur son torse une sorte de petit robot en forme de voiture ayant le casque de Drive le contrôlant. (LV10/Machine/Lumière/Fusion/Effet/3000/2900).

« _Gattai, Gattai ! _» Dit GekiRed Chibi émerveillé.

« Shurikenjin Type-Drive, attaque Silent Magician ! » Shurikenjin écrasa le petit magicien sous son pied.

**Yuki/Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru/Joseph : 6000**

« Vous allez payer pour ça ! » Dit Mamoru énervé.

« N'oublie pas qu'il nous reste GekiRed Chibi sur le terrain, alors GekiRed Chibi attaque ! » GekiRed Chibi donna à Mamoru et Joseph un puissant coup bien placé avec le nunchaku.

**Yuki/Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru/Joseph : 4800**

« Ouh ça doit faire mal ça ! » Dit Jaden se tenant le paquet.

« C'est sûr ! » Dit Syrus.

« Build il est temps de sortir le Vortex Finish ! » Build tourna la manivelle de sa ceinture.

**Vortex Finish !**

Build rentra dans le sol et en ressortit à une hauteur inhumaine alors qu'un graphique apparaît et bloquait Mamoru et Joseph ensemble. Build descendit en piqué en suivant le graphique et toucha les deux Obelisk Bleu.

**Yuki/Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru/Joseph : 3200**

« C'est qui les rebuts maintenant ? Je finis mon tours ! » Dit Sora.

« À moi ! » Mamoru piocha sa quatrième carte et eut un grand sourire. « Vous allez payer bande de rebuts ! J'invoque Silent Magician LV4. » Silent Magician réapparut sur le terrain. (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1000/1000). « J'active Level Up ! Cette carte me permet de sacrifier un monstre LV pour invoquer sa version améliorée en ignorant ses conditions d'invocation et j'invoque Silent Magician LV8 ! » Silent Magician vieillit et devint un homme. (LV8/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/3500/1000) « J'active Typhon d'Espace Mythique pour détruire Skill Drain ! » Skill Drain fut détruit par un puissant vent. « Silent Magician attaque Shurikenjin Type-Drive ! » Silent Magician chargea une boule de lumière et la lança vers Shurikenjin Type-Drive.

« J'active KyuRanger Intervention depuis ma main ! Cette carte me permet de d'annuler une attaque, de détruire le monstre attaquant et d'invoquer KyuRanger-Shishi Red ! » Dit Yuki.

« L'effet de Silent Magician s'active, il n'est pas affecté par les cartes magiques ! » Dit Mamoru.

« Alors j'active ma carte face cachée ! Mon Annule Attaque ! » Une pluie de météores apparut avec une silhouette armée d'un pistolet accroché à son poignet, il chevauchait l'un des météores.

« _Star Change ! _» la silhouette tira avec le pistolet sur son poignet.

**Say the Change !**

Une étoile rouge apparut devant la silhouette et il sauta dedans, la silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison rouge aux allures de combinaison spatiale. Sur son torse se trouvait une étoile rouge et au dessus de la visière de son casque se trouvait un motif de lion.

Le cosmonaute se posa. « _SuperStar, ShishiRed ! _» (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1600/1400) « _Luckyyyyyy ! _» Dit ShishiRed.

« J-Je termine mon tour. » Dit Mamoru. « _Comment ces deux rebuts peuvent-ils être aussi forts ?! _» Pensa Mamoru.

« Je pioche ! » Joseph piocha sa cinquième carte. « J'active Destruction de Main, on envoie tous deux cartes au cimetière pour en piocher deux autres ! » Ils envoyèrent tous deux cartes au cimetière avant d'en piocher deux nouvelles. « Je vais invoquer Ultimate Insect LV3. » Une chenille monstrueuse apparut sur le terrain. (LV3/Insecte/Effet/Vent/1400/900). « Et j'active mon Level Up pour invoquer Ultimate Insect LV5 ! » La chenille évolua en une sorte d'araignée grise terrifiante. (LV5/Insecte/Effet/Vent/2300/900). « Ultimate Insect attaque GekiRed Chibi ! » Ultimate Insect se mit à attaquer GekiRed Chibi mais il se prit une rafale de coups de poing venant d'une femme portant un costume similaire à celui de GekiRed mais jaune et avec des motif de puma.

« Ran's Love ! Quand GekiRed Chibi est attaqué, l'attaque est annulé et GekiYellow est invoquée spécialement ! » Dit Yuki.

« _Honest Heart ! GekiYellow ! _» GekiYellow prit la pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1400/1000).

« Bah alors ça oublie les cartes de base ? » Demanda Sora arrogamment.

« La ferme rebut ! » Dit Joseph.

« Tu lui parles autrement ! » Dit Yuki.

« Je vais poser un carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Dit Joseph.

« Ore. No. Turn. Draw ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte. « Sora, il est l'heure. » Dit Yuki.

« L'heure de quoi ? » Demanda Joseph.

**Judgement Time !**

« Je vais invoquer GekiBlue ! » Une silhouette apparut sur le terrain, il avait les mêmes gants que GekiRed.

« _Beast On !_ » La silhouette tapa ses poings l'un dans l'autre.

Un costume ressemblant à celui de GekiRed mais bleu et avec des allures de panthère.

« _Fantastic Technic ! GekiBlue ! _» Dit GekiBlue. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1500/900).

« Maintenant je sacrifie GekiRed Chibi pour invoquer spécialement GekiRed. » GekiRed Chibi brilla d'une lumière éblouissante et grandit. Quand la lumière s'estompa GekiRed Chibi devint un homme musclé.

« _Ikuze ! _» Dit GekiRed.

« J'active Sentai Formation ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer par fusion 1 monstre fusion Sentai depuis mon extra deck en utilisant des monstre depuis ma main ou mon terrain comme matériel fusion ! Et je vais invoquer Geki-Tohja en sacrifiant GekiRed, GekiBlue et GekiYellow ! » Les GekiRanger invoquèrent plusieurs félins robotiques. Un tigre rouge, un puma jaune et une panthère bleu, les trois robot s'assemblèrent en un Robot Géant. (LV10/Machine/Feu/Fusion/Effet/2700/2800) « Geki-Tohja gagne 300 d'attaque pour chaque GekiRanger dans le cimetière et il y en a trois dans le cimetière ce qui fait qu'il gagne 900 d'attaque ! » (LV10/Machine/Feu/Fusion/Effet/2700-3800/2800) « Je vais m'amuser. » Yuki craqua ses phalanges comme Geki-Tohja et Shurikenjin Type-Drive. « Geki-Tohja attaque Silent Magician ! » Geki-Tohja commença à faire tourner le haut de son corps à haute vitesse.

« _GekiWaza ! Dai Dan Ken ! _» Geki-Tohja pulvérisa Silent Magician en morceau.

**Yuki/Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru/Joseph : 2900**

« Shurikenjin Type-Drive, transforme cet insecte en bouillie ! » Shurikenjin Type-Drive écrasa l'insecte sous son pied. « Et l'effet de Shurikenjin Type-Drive s'active, il ne peut infliger de dégâts au combat. » Dit Yuki.

« Cela n'a servi à rien, rebuts ! » Dit Mamoru.

« Mais vous vous prenez l'attaque de votre monstre en tant que dégâts ! » Dit Yuki

**Yuki/Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru/Joseph : 600**

« Je te laisse le dernier coup ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je t'en prie, fini les. » Dit Sora.

« Merci ! ShishiRed, Regulus Impact ! » ShishiRed sortit une grande épée à la lame bleu et à la garde et poignée rouge, il plaça un orbe rouge sur la garde de l'épée.

**Galaxy**

ShishiRed attaqua. Il fit un salto avant et créa une onde de choc avec l'épée. « **Regulus Impact !** » L'attaqua toucha les deux Obelisks de plein fouet.

**Yuki/Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru/Joseph : 0**

****Les monstre disparurent du terrain en même temps que les duellistes déactivèrent leurs disques de duel 

« Vous avez triché ! » Dit Joseph avec rage.

« Non, nous vous avons battu selon les règles, c'est simplement que vous nous avez sous-estimé à cause du fait que nous avons un blouson rouge. Alors c'est de votre faute si vous avez perdu. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Ouais, ils vous ont battu normalement ! » Dit Jaden.

« Bande de bons à rien ! » Tout le monde se retourna et vit Chazz. « Ils vous ont battu alors que ce sont des Slifers ! » Dit Chazz.

« Hey salut, moi c'est Jaden et toi c'est ? » Demanda Jaden.

« C'est Chazz Princeton et il était le numéro 1 à l'école préparatoire de Duel, alors tu lui dois le respect. » Dit Mamoru.

« Il sera le prochain Roi du Jeu. » Dit Joseph

« Lui, Roi du Jeu, ça me fait rire. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, rebut ! » Dit Joseph.

« Le rebut il t'a battu, alors ferme-la ! Et lui Roi du Jeu, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir les compétences pour. » Dit Yuki.

« Yuki a raison car ce sera moi le Roi du Jeu ! » Dit Jaden.

« Un Slifer qui veut devenir Roi du Jeu, c'est impossible. » Dit Joseph.

« Et un Slifer qui bat un Obelisk c'était aussi impossible et pourtant nous l'avons fait. » Dit Sora.

« Les Slifers ont raison. » Chazz surprenant Joseph et Mamoru. « Il a quand même battu Crowler et son monstre légendaire, il faut quand même avoir des compétences pour avoir réussi ça. » Dit Chazz.

« Tu as raison ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ou c'était de la chance, je dis qu'on vérifie ça maintenant ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Ramène-toi ! » Dit Jaden.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Demanda une voix féminine.

Ils regardaient tous en direction de la voix et virent une jeune femme au cheveux blonds et au yeux marrons, elle portait un blouson blanc aux bords bleus et une jupe bleue.

« Woah ! Elle est mignonne ! » Dit Syrus.

« Alexis ! Vois-tu ces nouveaux venus ignorent tout du fonctionnement de ce monde. Je pensais leur en apprendre un peu à propos de combien l'Académie peut être intense. » Dit Chazz.

« Intense ? Si c'est deux là sont intenses alors je pense pouvoir qu'on va pouvoir s'en sortir facilement, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais, c'est sûr ! » Dit Jaden et Sora.

« Les fêtes de bienvenue des dortoirs vont bientôt commencer. » Dit Alexis.

« Partons d'ici ! » Chazz et les deux Obelisk bleu partirent.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire attention à Chazz et son groupe. Après tout c'est un groupe de losers. » Dit Alexis.

« Pour avoir pris le temps de venir nous dire ça serais-tu tombée amoureuse de moi dès le premier regard ? » Syrus et Yuki tombèrent au sol d'une façon comique.

« Jaden ! C'est impossible ! » Dit Yuki en se relevant.

Alexis ricana. « La fête de bienvenue des Slifers va commencer. » Dit Alexis.

« C'est vrai ! Retournons au dortoir ! » Sora et Jaden coururent en dehors de l'arène.

« Attendez-nous ! » Yuki et Syrus coururent après Sora et Jaden. « Hey, c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Alexis Rhodes » Dit Alexis.

« Yuki Yamamoto, ceux que tu viens de voir partir ce sont Sora Yamamoto et Jaden Yuki et le nain à côté de moi c'est Syrus Truesdale, alors heureux de te rencontrer ! » Dit Yuki.

« Ils sont pas habiles... » Syrus et Yuki coururent pour rattraper Sora et Jaden.

« Alors son nom c'est Jaden. » Dit Alexis.

Au soir tout les dortoirs de Râ et Obelisk étaient en train de fêter leur arrivée avec un sublime buffet de nourriture mais chez les Slifers cela fut différent, ils n'avaient que le strict minimum pour chaque personne, tous les élèves du dortoir étaient déçus mais la plus déçue fut Sora.

« On a que ça ?! » Demanda un Slifer surpris. « Mais les autres dortoirs ont de supers buffets ! » Dit un autre Slifer. « Et pour empirer les choses notre chef de dortoir n'est pas humain ! » Dit un autre Slifer en parlant d'un chat aux poils marrons tigrés mais tout à coup un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux traits asiatiques entra dans la salle, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

« C'est moi votre chef de dortoir, Professeur Banner. Et en cours je serai en charge de l'alchimie. Enchanté de tous vous rencontrer. » Dit l'homme

« Tendou, Shouichi, Don vous pensez qu'on peut récupérer tout ça ? » Demanda Yuki alors que Tendou apparu.

« _C'est possible. _» Dit Tendou.

Un jeune homme au cheveux roux et au yeux marrons apparut. Il portait un Sweat-shirt gris et un pantalon beige. « _Je suis sûr qu'on peut rendre ça encore meilleur tant qu'il y a pas de Tofu. _» Dit l'homme.

« _Shouichi a raison. _» Dit Tendou.

« _Et toi, Don, t'en pense quoi ? _» Demanda Shouichi.

Un homme au cheveux blond et au yeux noirs apparut. Il portait une veste vert foncé, une chemise verte à carreaux et un pantalon gris. « _On peut récupérer ça facilement ! _» Dit l'homme.

« Ok, alors allons-y. » Dit Yuki.

« Yeah ! À manger fait par Yuki ! » Dit Sora alors que Yuki prenait sa portion et celle de Sora dans la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, Yuki commença à cuisiner leurs portions sous les ordres de Shouichi, Tendou et Don. Après quelque minutes, il ressortit de la cuisine avec deux assiettes remplies de nourriture qui semblait sortir d'un restaurant gastronomique. Tous les Slifers furent absorbés par l'odeur des assiettes y compris Jaden qui en bavait. Yuki donna son assiette à Sora et s'assit à côté de lui pour manger la sienne mais tous les Slifers les regardaient.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Hey, Yuki tu peux nous faire pareil s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui, s'il te plaît ?! » Demandèrent tous les Slifers.

« Oh il semblerait que tu ais gagné toute leur attention. » Dit Banner.

« D'accord. » Dit Yuki.

Tous les Slifers présents lancèrent un cri de joie pendant que Yuki prenaient leurs assiettes et commençait à cuisiner. Après le repas, tous les Slifers repartirent dans leurs chambres respectives. Dans leur chambre, Yuki était sur le lit du bas et commença à regarder parmi plusieurs Deck alors que Sora préparait du thé.

« Voilà ton thé, Yuki ! » Dit Sora.

« Merci. » Yuki prit la tasse de thé.

« Tu en as de la chance. » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu as ces decks différents pour t'aider, ils sont tous prêts contre n'importe quel type de deck. » dit Sora.

« Peut-être mais le tien est plus polyvalent. Et tu veux pas rendre Gentarou triste, j'espère ? » Demanda Yuki alors qu'un jeune homme en uniforme scolaire apparaissait. Il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en pompadour et il avait des yeux noir, le jeune homme était en train de pleurer dans l'un des coins de la chambre.

« _On est pas assez c'est ça ? _» Demanda Gentarou ayant les larmes au yeux.

« Non pas du tout, n'oublies pas, on est amis. » Dit Sora en essayant de réconforter Gentarou.

Un jeune homme en uniforme de soldat noir aux bords rouges, ayant une paire de lunettes de soleil et des cheveux noirs apparut à côté de Yuki. « _Oui, Gentarou ils ne vont jamais nous remplacer alors pas besoin de t'inquiéter. _» Dit l'homme.

« _C'est vrai ce que dit Hiromu ? _» Demanda Gentarou.

« Oui, totalement vrai. » Dit Sora.

« _Ne, Ne, pourquoi Gen-chan pleure ? _» Demanda un dragon humanoïde violet se comportant comme un enfant.

« _Il pleure car Sora-chan a brisé son cœur, Ryutaros. _» Dit une tortue humanoïde bleue.

« _Pourquoi elle a fait ça, Urataros ? _» Demanda Ryutaros.

« _L'ona est méchante. _» Dit Momotaros.

« _Dit pas ça c'est pas sym- _» Un ours humanoïde jaune et noir s'endormit en milieu de sa phrase, il portait une veste en cuir jaune et noire avec des bords en laine.

« Mais j'ai pas brisé son cœur ! » Dit Sora.

Yuki rit. « Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. » Dit Yuki.

« Te moque pas ! » Dit Sora.

« _Hey Gaki ! _» Dit un hommeaux cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes et au yeux noirs. Il portait un pull gris, un gros manteau noir et un pantalon bleu. « _Le nabot au cheveux bleus et le sourire ambulant sont sortis. _» Dit l'homme en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Nabot au cheveux bleus et le sourire ambulant, mais de qui tu parles, Jin ? » Sora regarda par la fenêtre et vit Jaden et Syrus en train de courir. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dehors à cette heure-ci ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je sais pas. » Dit Yuki.

« On les suit ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu n'es pas marrant. » Dit Sora.

« L'un de nous deux doit bien être le plus sérieux. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais ça pourrait être marrant comme un super duel ! » Dit Sora.

« Et il se fait tard nous devons aller dormir. » Dit Yuki.

« Allez, s'il te plaît ? » Sora fit des yeux de chien battu.

« Non. » Dit Yuki.

« Allez ? » Sora amplifia son regard pour forcer.

« Non veut dire non. » Dit Yuki.

« S'il te plaît ? » Sora amplifia de nouveau son regard.

« Nope. »

« Allez ? »

« Nada. »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Niet »

« Allez. »

« Nicht »

Sora continua de demander et Yuki continua de refuser, jusqu'à que Sora accepte cela et aille dormir.

Les carte de Kamen Rider Build, Drive-Type Speed, NinninGer-AkaNinger, GekiRanger-GekiBlue, GekiRanger-GekiYellow, Shurikenjin Type-Drive et Geki-Tohja ont été crée par moi et les droit créatif me reviennent.


	3. L'Examen !

Au dortoir des Slifer, Sora était en train dormir alors que Yuki était dehors, habillé d'un survêtement rouge et blanc. Il était accompagné par un jeune homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il avait la même tenue que Jan excepté que sa veste était bleu. L'homme et Yuki avait tout les deux un éventail en main.

« _Tu est prêt, Yuki ?_ » Demanda l'homme.

« Je suis prêt, Retsu. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki se vidait l'esprit de tout pensée inutile et lui et Retsu commençait à danser avec grâce et beauté. Ils dansaient tout les deux en parfaite harmonie alors que Jan et un homme au visage de chauve-souris et ayant des habit au stylé chinois les observa. Jan était très impressionné par la danse des deux hommes alors que l'homme au visage de chauve-souris était fière.

« _C'est super beau !_ » Dit Jan.

« _Tais-toi, tu vas les déconcentrée._ » Dit l'homme.

« _Pardon, maître Bat Li._ » Dit Jan.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Yuki se retrouva près du récif en dessous du dortoir. Il continuait de danser en rythme avec Retsu, mais son pied glissa du rebord. Yuki s'apprêtait à toucher l'eau, mais, toujours en transe, il retrouvait l'équilibre et continuait à danser avec Retsu au dessus de l'eau. Chacun de leur mouvement était remplie de grâce et de beauté que certain Rouge Slifer les admirer en silence.

Quand Sora se réveillait, elle regardait par la fenêtre et vit Yuki et Retsu en train de danser au dessus de l'eau. Elle était impressionné par la grâce des mouvement de son frère.

« Continue comme ça, t'es génial ! » Cria Sora déconcentrant les deux hommes.

Ils regardaient en direction de Sora avant de regarder en dessous de leurs pieds. « Pourquoi fallait-il que je soit déconcentré maintenant ? » Demanda Yuki avant de tomber à l'eau.

« Je crois que j'aurais du me taire. » Dit Sora avant de fermer la fenêtre.

Les Slifer qui avait regardé Yuki danser, l'aidait à revenir à la terre ferme alors que Sora arriva habillé de son blouson de Slifer, d'un T-Shirt avec le symbole de Den-O dessus, d'un pantalon blanc et d'une paire de chaussure noirs.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Sora inquiète.

« Oui, tout va bien pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Ouf, tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup là. » Dit Sora.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas déconcentré, ça ne m'aurais été pas arrivé. » Dit Yuki.

« Pardon je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu ferais mieux de te changer. » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu as oublié, c'est aujourd'hui l'examen mensuel. » Un silence se fit entendre avant que tout les Slifer présent ne se mette à crier de surprise.

« On avais complètement oublié ! » Dit un Slifer.

« On a été absorbé par sa danse à la con ! » Dit un autre Slifer.

Tout les élèves se mettaient à courir en direction de l'académie.

« Ils sembleraient que eux aussi avaient oublié. » Dit Sora.

« Oui, vas-y sans moi je vais me changer. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est ce que j'allais faire. » Dit Sora en partant.

Yuki retournait à sa chambre et se changeait. Il mettait un pantalon noir, un T-Shirt avec GekiRed dessus, au dessus du T-Shirt son blouson rouge. Il était sur le point de sortir, mais il remarquait que Sora avait laissé son Deck.

« Sora vous as encore oublié ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Oui, encore. _» Dit tout les Rider en même temps.

Yuki prit le Deck avant de sortir. il sortait de la chambre et vit Jaden en train de courir au loin.

« Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! » Répéta Jaden en boucle.

« Hey, Jaden, attend-moi ! » Dit Yuki en essayant de rattraper Jaden.

Il rattrapait Jaden alors qu'il aidait un femme qui était en train de pousser une petite camionnette.

« Madame vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Non allez-y vous avez un examen aujourd'hui. » Dit la femme.

« Et alors si je suis en retard ? Je peux pas ignorer une vieille dame en détresse. » Dit Jaden en poussant la camionnette.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, mais Kintaros j'ai besoin de toi. » Kintaros apparu à côté de Yuki.

« _Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour toi ? _» Demanda Kintaros.

« Tu peux m'aider à pousser cette camionnette ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Avec plaisir. _» Kintaros se transforma en une boule de lumière avant de rentrer dans le corps de Yuki.

Le corps de Yuki gagnait en muscle alors qu'une queue de cheval lui apparu avec mèche jaune.

« **Ore no tsuyosa ni omae ga naita. **» Yuki se craqua le cou et poussa la camionnette à lui tout seul ce qui surpris Jaden et la femme.

« Woah tu est super fort en vrai ! » Dit Jaden impressionné.

« Merci beaucoup » Dit la femme.

« **Vous n'avez aucun besoin de me remercier, je ne fais que ce que j'ai à faire. **» Dit Yuki.

Pendant ce temps, Sora était en train de passer l'examen alors que Syrus était en train de dormir sur sa feuille.

« Frérot...Frérot...Je suis désolé, Frérot. » Dit Syrus dans son sommeil.

« Impardonnable ! Absolument impardonnable ! » Jaden réveilla Syrus en sursaut. « Il n'y a aucun intérêt à étudier jusqu'aux os juste pour tomber dans les vapes, idiot ! » Dit Jaden.

« F-Frérot... » Dit Syrus.

« Tais-toi, Rouge Slifer ! Ferme ton clapet ! Si tu n'envisage pas de passer l'examen, alors dégage ! » Dit Chazz avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête.

« Et toi aussi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, il y en a d'autre qui travaille. » Dit Yuki ayant retrouvé son apparence normal.

« Jaden Yuki, Yuki Yamamoto venez prendre un feuille, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. » Dit le professeur banner.

« Oui ! » Dit Jaden.

Les deux duellistes prenaient leur feuilles et partir à leur place respective.

« _Est-ce qu'ils se fichent tout les deux de l'examen écrit ? _» Pensa Alexis en les observant.

« _Comment peux-tu être aussi négligeant et pourtant avoir autant de compétences, Jaden Yuki ? _» Demanda Bastion.

Après plusieurs minutes, Jaden et Syrus étaient en train de dormir, Yuki attendait la fin de l'épreuve patiemment alors que Sora dormait sur son épaule, mais il remarquait que Crowler observait Jaden.

« Il va rater l'épreuve écrite, tout comme je le suspectais ! Tout ce qu'il reste c'est l'épreuve de pratique. » Crowler ricana. « J'attends ça avec impatience ! » Dit Crowler.

À la fin de l'épreuve, tout les étudiant ce mettaient à courir d'impatience. Yuki essaya de réveiller Sora, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Il soupirait avant de sortir une boîte et y sortait un glaçon qu'il glissait dans le cou de Sora.

« FROID ! » Sora se réveilla en sursaut et enleva rapidement le glaçon. « Méchant, méchant, méchant ! » Sora tapa Yuki sur l'épaule.

« Pardon, mais tu voulais pas te réveiller. » Dit Yuki en ricanant.

Pendant ce temps, Bastion essaya de réveiller Syrus et Jaden. « Hey, vous deux ! Réveillez-vous ! L'épreuve est déjà terminée ! » Syrus se réveilla en sursaut.

« Non c'est pas vrai... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris la peine d'étudier ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. L'épreuve pratique de cet après midi compte beaucoup plus. » Dit Jaden.

« Hein ? Où sont passé tout le monde ? » Demanda Syrus.

« C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ils sont au magasin. Ils reçoivent une grosse quantité de nouvelles cartes rares pendant la pause déjeuner, après tout. » Dit Bastion.

« H-Hein ?! Une grosse réception de cartes ?! » Demanda Syrus.

« Tout le monde est parti en choper quelques-unes. » Dit Yuki en arrivant.

« Et pour toi, Bastion ? » Demanda Sora.

« J'ai confiance en mon Deck. Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelles cartes. » Dit Bastion.

« Et pour toi, Jaden ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je suis vraiment intéressé. Je dois voir quels genres de carte ils ont ! Allons-y ! » Dit Jaden excité.

Devant le magasin, plusieurs Duellistes commençaient à taper sur le grillage avant que plusieurs hommes armées de matraque arrivaient et il se mettaient en rang.

« Reculez ! Reculez ! » Cria un homme en habit d'officier. « Ce que vous voulez est ici ! » Dit-il en montant une mallette.

Tout les élèves se mettaient à applaudir alors que L'officier ouvrit le grillage.

« Et nous les vendons...Maintenant. » l'officier entrant, tout les Duellistes fut remplie de suspens jusqu'à que la grille s'ouvre et montre que la mallette était vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Sora confuse.

« Cette personne les a toute achetées. » la caissière pointa un homme portant un uniforme scolaire avec au dessus une sorte de poncho noir et un casquette noir.

« J'ai déjà payé la totalité. » Dit l'homme.

Tout les Duellistes commençaient à s'énerver et à insulter l'homme.

Jaden, Syrus, Yuki et Sora arrivaient enfin au magasin mais ils voyaient que personne n'était là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Si personne n'est là. » Dit Syrus.

« Ça veut dire qu'elles ont déjà toutes été achetées ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Mamie ! Mamie. » Appela Jaden la caissière qui lui lança un regard froids. « Euh... Mademoiselle... Où sont toute les nouvelles cartes ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Et bien, il y avait plein d'étudiant ici pour les cartes.. » La caissière posa un paquet de carte sur le comptoir. « Et ce sont les toutes dernière. »

« Hein ?! J-Juste un ?! » Demanda Jaden, Sora et Syrus surpris.

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Vous pouvez le prendre, j'ai confiance en mes Decks. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais tu as raison je n'ai pas besoin... » Sora commença à tâter ses poches avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. « Mon Deck je l'ai oublié ! » Dit Sora.

« On doit aller le récupérer ! » Dit Jaden.

« Non mais c'est bon, je l'ai. D'ailleurs Ryutaros t'en veux pour l'avoir oublié. » Yuki rendit son Deck à Sora.

« Pardonne-moi, Ryu-chan ! » Ryutaros apparu côté de Sora avant d'aller bouder dans un coin.

« _Méchante, Nee-chan !_ » Dit Ryutaros en boudant.

« Mais tu sais bien que je suis tête en l'air. » Dit Sora.

Sora continuait de s'excuser à Ryutaros alors qu'il continuait de bouder.

« Frérot, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, j'ai raté l'épreuve écrite. » Dit Syrus désespéré.

« Prend-le, Syrus. » Dit Jaden.

« Tu me laisses l'avoir ? C'est le tout dernier ! » Dit Syrus.

« C'est bon. » Dit Jaden.

« Mais Frérot, c'est une grosse épreuve aujourd'hui ! Et nous sommes tous les deux des ennemis- » Syrus se prit une tape sur la tête.

« Ne dit pas ça, aucun d'entre nous n'est ton ennemis. On est tous là pour s'entraider et pour s'améliorer. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, il as encore raison et de toute façon il nous reste du temps pour travailler nos Deck ! » Dit Jaden.

« Attendez ! » Ordonna la femme que Jaden et Yuki avait aidé.

« Ah, c'est la mamie de ce matin ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ce n'est pas "Mamie". Appelez-moi Dorothy. » Dit la femme.

« Alors vous travaillez au magasin Madame Dorothy ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Vous la connaissez ? » Demanda Syrus.

« J'ai poussez sa camionnette. » Dit Yuki.

« À toi tout seul ?! » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« Ouais, c'était super impressionnant tu aurais dû voir ça, Syrus. » Dit Jaden.

« À part ça, venez ici. » Dorothy ricana ce qui surpris les quatre Duellistes. « J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant, messieurs les client ! » Dit Dorothy.

« _Oi Gaki, j'aime bien cette mamie, elle est marrante. _» Un homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il porta une chemise blanche avec au dessus une veste noir, un long manteau rouge de pirate et un pantalon bleu. Il apparu à côté de Yuki.

« _Attention Marvelous, je t'ai à l'œil, t'as pas intérêt à voler quelque chose ! _» Un homme au cheveux brun et au yeux noir, il porta un T-Shirt rose, une veste et un pantalon gris. Il apparu à côté de Sora.

« _La ferme, Pinkie ! _» Dit Marvelous.

_« Pinkku janai, Magenta da, pirate de mes deux ! De tout façon tu m'a déjà volé mon truc ! _» Dit l'homme.

« _Ce n'est pas ton truc, Tsukasa ! _» Dit Marvelous.

Les deux homme continuaient de se disputer, ce qui ne surpris pas Yuki et Sora.

« On devrais les arrêter ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non, il devrait apprendre à régler leur problème tout seul. » Dit Yuki.

« Ils se disputent souvent ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui, très souvent...attend tu peux les voir ? » Demanda Yuki.

« J'ai toujours pu les voir, comme celui là-bas. » Jaden pointa à Ryutaros qui bouda toujours.

« Alors vous venez ? » Demanda Dorothy.

« Oui on arrive ! » Dit Jaden.

Dans un stade, plusieurs Duellistes était en train de passer leur épreuve pratique. Yuki était en train d'attendre son adversaire. Après plusieurs minutes, l'Adversaire de Yuki arriva, il avait de court cheveux brun et des yeux noir, il portait l'uniforme des Rouge Slifer.

« Désolé du retard j'étais occupé. » Dit le Rouge Slifer.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Yuki ouvrit son blouson.

Le Rouge Slifer était surpris par le nombre de Deck qui fut attaché dans l'intérieur du blouson de Yuki. Yuki prit le Deck avec le Symbole des Kyoryuger.

« Tu va rapidement au but toi, mon nom est Ulrich. » Le Rouge Slifer mit son Disque de Duel.

« Bien, je te souhaite bonne chance. » Yuki mit son Disque de Duel.

**DUEL/CHANGE**

**Ulrich : 4000**

**Yuki : 4000**

« Je commence ! » Ulrich piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Varia Suit Samus. » Une jeune femme en armure orange et jaune, le plastron et le casque de l'armure fut rouge, la visière fut verte, elle avait des grosse épaulette ronde et son bras droit eut un canon bleu. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1900/1200). « J'active l'effet de Samus, je peut chercher une carte d'équipement et lui équipé. Je choisis Ball Bomb » Samus eut des bombe qui apparurent dans sa main gauche. « Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte face caché apparu sur le terrain d'Ulrich.

« Bien, à moi ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kyoryuger-KyoryuRed ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec un revolver jaune et noir et son canon eut des allures de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _Brave in ! _» La silhouette mit un batterie rouge dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : GabuTyra !**

« _Kyoryu Change ! _» La silhouette fit tourner la chambre du revolver et se mit a faire de la samba. « _Fire ! _» Dit la silhouette en tirant dans les air.

Une tête de Tyrannosaure translucide sortait du canon, la tête fermait sa gueule sur la silhouette qui gagnait une combinaison rouge, une paire de bottes rouge, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Tyrannosaure et enfin son casque était rouge et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _Vous allez être surpris quand vous allez entendre ça ! The Fanged Hero. KyoryuRed ! _» Dit KyoryuRed en prenant sa pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1200)« _Hey Yuki ? _» Demanda KyoryuRed.

« Ouais ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _C'est quoi ces trucs qui clignotent ? _» Demanda KyoryuRed en pointant des bombes.

« Je dirais que c'est des bombes. » Dit Yuki.

« _Des bombes ? _» Demanda KyoryuRed.

« Ouais, des bombes. » Dit Yuki.

« _Oh d'accord. _» KyoryuRed fut confus pendant quelque seconde jusqu'à que les bombes n'explosent et ne l'envoie dans les air. « _BRAVE DASE ! _» Dit KyoryuRed en s'envolant dans les air.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Yuki.

« L'effet de Ball Bomb, une fois par tours, elle me permet de bannir une carte sur le terrain, mais après deux Standby Phase, la carte reviendras. Je ne vais pouvoir pas bannir une autre carte tant que la carte bannie n'est pas revenue. » Dit Ulrich.

« Alors je vais utiliser l'effet de Kyoryuger-KyoryuGreen ! Si je n'ai aucun monstre sur mon Terrain, je peut l'invoquer cette spécialement et je vais l'invoquer en mode défense ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec un revolver jaune et noir et son canon eut des allures de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _Brave in ! _» La silhouette mit un batterie verte dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : Zakutor !**

« _Kyoryu Change ! _» La silhouette fit tourner la chambre du revolver et se mit a faire de la samba. « _Fire ! _» Dit la silhouette en tirant dans les air.

Une tête de Vélociraptor translucide sortait du canon, la tête fermait sa gueule sur la silhouette qui gagnait une combinaison verte, une paire de bottes verte, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Vélociraptor et enfin son casque était verte et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _The Bladed Hero ! KyoryuGreen ! _» Dit KyoryuGreen en prenant sa pose (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Vent/1500/900). « _Hey, King ne devrais pas être là ? _» Demanda KyoryuGreen.

« Si mais il a été banni. » Dit Yuki.

« _Logique le connaissant. _» Dit KyoryuGreen.

« _Ils sont bavard. _» Dit VS-Samus.

« Ouais ils sont pire que Mother Brain. » Dit Ulrich.

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tours. » Une carte face caché apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« À moi ! » Ulrich piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais invoquer Gravity Suit Samus. » Une deuxième Samus apparu sur le terrain mais celle-la avait à la place du orange du noir.(LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1900/1100).

« _Toujours bizarre de voir un deuxième soi-même. _» Dit VS-Samus

« _Je ne te le fait pas dire. _» Dit GS-Samus.

« J'active ma carte Piège Continue, Tuperanda Zyudenchi ! Je peut cibler un monstre sur le terrain, le monstre ciblé ne pas attaquer, changer de position et activer son effet ! » KyoryuGreen chargea une batterie blanche dans le Revolver.

**Gaburincho : Zakutor ! Tuperanda !**

« Et je cible Varia Suit Samus ! » KyoryuGreen visa Varia Suit et tira, la tête d'une Ammonite sorti du canon et toucha Varia Suit Samus qui devenu aussi fin que du papier. « Tu ne pourra plus appeler de carte d'équipement depuis ton Deck ! » Dit Yuki.

« Alors Gravity Suit Samus va attaquer Kyoryuger-KyoryuGreen ! » GS-Samus chargea son canon et tira un rayon, le tir créa un mur de fumée, après quelque seconde, il se dispersa, une partie du rayon se fit renvoyer vers GS-Samus et un homme une combinaison bleu, une paire de bottes bleu, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Stégosaure et enfin son casque était bleu et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure, fut devant KyoryuGreen. « Comment ?! » Demanda Ulrich.

« Grâce à l'effet de Kyoryuger-KyoryuBlue ! Si un de mes monstre est attaqué je peut invoquer ce monstre en position de défense et l'attaque est rediriger vers lui » Dit Yuki.

« _The Armored Hero ! KyoryuBlue ! _» Dit KyoryuBlue (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/700/2000).

**Ulrich : 3900**

**Yuki : 4000**

« Je vais activer la carte Magie Power Grip ! À toutes mes Standby Phase cette carte gagne un compteur. Dès que cette carte a 2 compteur, je peut renvoyer une carte sur le terrain dans la main de son propriétaire. » Ulrich activa la carte. « Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Ulrich.

« Je pioche ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte.

**Ball Bomb Compteur : 1**

« Je vais invoquer Kyoryuger-KyoryuBlack ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec un revolver jaune et noir et son canon eut des allures de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _Brave in ! _» La silhouette mit un batterie noir dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : Parasagun !**

« _Kyoryu Change ! _» La silhouette fit tourner la chambre du revolver et se mit a faire de la samba. « _Fire ! _» Dit la silhouette en tirant dans les air.

Une tête de Parasaurolophus translucide sortait du canon, la tête fermait sa gueule sur la silhouette qui gagnait une combinaison noir, une paire de bottes noir, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Parasaurolophus et enfin son casque était noir et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _The Bullet Hero ! KyoryuBlack ! _» Dit KyoryuBlack en prenant la pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1500/1500).

« Et son effet s'active ! Dès son invocation je peux retourner deux carte sur le terrain dans la main de son propriétaire ! Et je choisis Varia Suit Samus et Tuperanda Zyudenchi ! » KyoryuBlack tira sur les cible et les renvoya dans les main de leur propriétaire. « Et vue que Varia Suit Samus n'est plus sur le Terrain, Ball Bomb est détruit et KyoryuRed peut revenir ! » KyoryuRed descendit en flèche de sa chute et se planta dans le sol jusqu'à son torse.

« _Les mecs vous voulez bien m'aider s'il vous plaît ? _» Demanda KyoryuRed.

« _Laisse-moi faire ! _» KyoryuBlue commença à tirer KyoryuRed par les pieds, le sortit du sol et le posa au sol.

« _Merci, Nobuta-san ! _» KyoryuRed se leva.

« _On peut dire que j'ai cultivé Dai-Kun ! _» Toutes les personnes présentes eurent des frisson de dégoût exceptée KyoryuRed, Jaden et Sora qui rigolèrent à sa blague. « _Ils semblerait que mes blagues ont de plus en plus de succès. _» Dit KyoryuBlue.

« Nobuta-san, pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Pourquoi quoi _? » Demanda KyoryuBlue.

« Pourquoi ces blagues nul ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Car je suis le roi de l'humour ! _» Dit KyoryuBlue en ricanant.

« Parfois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir fou. » Dit Yuki.

« Euh, on pourrait continuer le Duel ? » Demanda Ulrich.

« Bien sûr, je vais activer ma magie de fusion Sentai Formation ! Je peut invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion Sentai depuis mon Extra Deck en utilisant des monstre depuis ma ma main ou terrain comme Matériel Fusion. Et je vais utiliser KyoryuBlack, KyoryuGreen et KyoryuRed, pour invoquer Kyoryuzin Western ! » Dit Yuki.

« _Minna allons-y, GabuTyra ! _» Dit KyoryuRed.

« _OK King, Parasagun ! _» Dit KyoryuBlack.

« _Ikuze King, Zakutor ! _» Dit KyoryuGreen.

Les Kyoryuger lançaient tous un batterie de leur couleur dans les air. Un Tyrannosaure rouge mécanique avalait la batterie qu'avait lancé KyoryuRed et sa crête se levaient.

**Gaburincho !**

un Vélociraptor vert mécanique avalait la batterie qu'avait lancé KyoryuGreen et sa queue se divisait en trois.

**Gaburincho !**

un Parasaurolophus noir mécanique avalait la batterie qu'avait lancé KyoryuBlack et sa queue se divisait en deux.

**Gaburincho !**

« _Ikuze GabuTyra, Gattai Formation ! _» Dit KyoryuRed.

Le Vélociraptor et le Parasaurolophus recrachaient leur batterie et le Tyrannosaure les avalait.

**Gaburincho : Parasagun ! Gaburincho : Zakutor !**

Les deux batterie retournaient dans leur dinosaure respectif et les Dinosaure commençaient à former un robot, le Vélociraptor se plaçait à l'arrière du Tyrannosaure, repliait ses pattes devenait le bras gauche et l'épée du Robot, le Parasaurolophus se mettait à l'avant du Tyrannosaure, repliait ses pattes devenait le bras droit et le pistolet du Robot et le Tyrannosaure devenait le corps du Robot alors qu'une tête sortait de son dos et gagnait un casque rouge. Une musique Western se lançait alors que le Robot marchait lentement.

**Kyoryuzin Western ! YEEHAW !**

« _Kyoryuzin Western ! _» Dit les trois Kyoryuger dans le Robot (LV10/Machine/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/2500/2000).

GS-Samus regarda son canon puis Kyoryuzin Western plusieurs d'affilé. « _Je crois que cette fois j'ai pas les munitions pour tuer un truc pareille. _» Dit GS-Samus.

« T'es sérieuse ?! » Demanda Ulrich surpris.

« _Oh ! c'est pas ma faute si tu ne me donne pas les bon amélioration ! _» Dit GS-Samus.

« Kyoryuzin, attaque Gravity Suit Samus ! » Les lames de Zakutor et le canon de Parasagun se mirent à briller.

Kyoryuzin donnait un puissant coup d'épée ce qui envoyait trois onde de chocs, coupait GS-Samus en plusieurs et tirait sur les reste, les explosant et créant un mur de fumée.

**Ulrich : 3300**

**Yuki : 4000**

« J'active ma carte piège, EJECT ! Quand un monstre du nom de "….. Suit Samus" est détruit, je peux invoquer spécialement depuis mon Deck ou Main "Zero Suit Samus", et je l'appelle depuis mon Deck ! » Quand la fumée se dispersa, un jeune femme se trouva à la place de GS-Samus, elle avais de long cheveux blonde coiffés en queue de cheval et elle avais des yeux bleu, elle portait une combinaison bleu avec un symbole rouge sur le dos et la main gauche qui moulait parfaitement ses magnifiques formes, et elle portait un pistolet sur sa cuisse droite (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/1500/900).

« Wow ! » Dit Syrus embarrassé et rougit énormément.

Touts les hommes présent, exceptée Jaden, Yuki et Sora, était émerveillé par la beauté de ZS-Samus et suivaient l'exemple de Syrus en rougissant du au fait que la combinaison de ZS-Samus moulait énormément ses formes.

« _Il faisait trop chaud dans cette armure. _» Dit Samus en s'étirant.

« Je crois que je vais y aller moi ! » Dit un Rouge Slifer.

« Ouais moi aussi ! » Dit un Jaune Ra.

« Pourquoi tout le monde réagis comme ça ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Sora.

« Je pose une carte et je finis ! » Une carte face caché apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« À moi ! » Ulrich piocha quatrième carte. « Et Power Grip gagne un compteur ! » Dit Ulrich.

**Power Grip Compteur : 1**

« Je vais utiliser Trou noir ! » Un Vortex noir apparu au centre du terrain et avala tout les monstre présent.

« NON ! » Cria tout les homme quand ZS-Samus disparu du terrain. « Pourquoi une si belle beauté doit partir si tôt ?! » Demanda un Duellistes.

« Je vais ensuite invoquer Varia Suit Samus ! » VS-Samus réapparu sur le Terrain (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1900/1200). « Et j'active l'effet de Ridley qui me permet de l'invoquer spécialement depuis main sur le terrain si un monstre ayant "Samus" dans son nom est sur le terrain ! » Un dragon squelettique ayant des yeux jaune brillant apparu sur le terrain. (LV8/Dragon/Effet/Ténèbres/2800/2200).

« J'active ma carte piège, Tuperanda Zyudenchi ! Et je vise Varia Suit Samus ! » Varia Suit Samus qui devint aussi fin que du papier.

« _Arrête de me viser ! _» Dit VS-Samus énervé.

« Ridley va maintenant t'attaquer ! » Ridley s'envola dans les air, il redescendit en piqué vers Yuki et utilisa ses griffes pour attaquer Yuki qui tomba au sol.

**Ulrich : 3300**

**Yuki : 2200**

Yuki se leva et il eut des marque de griffes sur le visage. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'avoir fait griffé par un chat ? » Demanda Yuki.

VS-Samus ricana. « _Pourquoi ça te fait rire ? _» Demanda Ridley.

« _Il t'a traité de chat ! _» Dit VS-Samus.

« _C'est pas moi qui suis une feuille de papier ! _» Dit Ridley.

« _Et c'est pas moi qui me suis fait battre par cette feuille de papier ! _» Dit VS-Samus.

VS-Samus et Ridley continuait de s'insulter l'un l'autre.

« Woah ils se haïssent vraiment. » Dit Jaden.

« On dirait Decade et Marvelous ! » Dit Sora en réalisation.

« _On parle de moi ? _» Tsukasa apparu et remarqua Ridley. « _Nom de dieu c'est quoi ce Dragon Anorexique ! _» Dit Tsukasa surpris.

« _Dragon où ça ?! _» Ryutaros apparu, remarqua Ridley et eut peur de son apparence. « _Nee-Chan, il fait peur le Dragon ! _» Dit Ryutaros en allant câliner Sora.

« Il va pas te faire de mal. » Dit Sora en calmant Ryutaros.

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tour ! »Une carte apparu sur le terrain d'Ulrich

« À moi,je pioche ! » Yuki piocha sa troisième carte. « J'active Tourbillons Jumeaux ! Je peut défaussez une carte, puis je peut détruire deux carte Piège/Magie au max sur le terrain, et je détruit Power Grip ! » Yuki défaussa une carte et un puissant vent détruisit Power Grip. « Ensuite j'active Card Of Sanctity, ce qui nous permet de piocher jusqu'à obtenir six carte ! » Les deux Duellistes piochèrent jusqu'à avoir six cartes dans leurs mains et Yuki eut une sourire sur son visage. « Merci Madame Dorothy. » Chuchota Yuki. « Je vais invoquer Kyoryuger-KyoryuPink ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec un revolver jaune et noir et son canon eut des allures de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _Brave in ! _» La silhouette mit un batterie rose dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : Dricera !**

« _Kyoryu Change ! _» La silhouette fit tourner la chambre du revolver et se mit a faire de la samba. « _Fire ! _» Dit la silhouette en tirant dans les air.

Une tête de Tricératops translucide sortait du canon, la tête fermait sa gueule sur la silhouette qui gagnait une combinaison rose, une paire de bottes rose, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Tricératops et enfin son casque était rose et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _The Horned Hero ! KyoryuPink ! _» Dit KyoryuPink. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1700/1300).

« Et son effet s'active ! Dès son invocation, je peux défaussez une carte et je peux bannir une carte sur le Terrain, et Ridley en est la cible ! » Yuki défaussa une carte et KyoryuPink tira sur Ridley qui fut détruit. « J'équipe KyoryuPink de Armed On ! Ce qui augmente son attaque de 500. » KyoryuPink rentra une seconde batterie rose dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : Dricera ! Dricera ! Very Mucho !**

« _Armed On ! _» KyoryuPink fit rouler la chambre du revolver sur son bras droit et une cuirasse se mit sur son bras et une foreuse rose apparu dans sa main. (KyoryuPink ATK = 1700-2200).

« KyoryuPink attaque Varia Suit Samus ! » KyoryuPink couru vers VS-Samus et essaya de l'attaquer, mais une méduse ayant trois boules rouges à l'intérieur de la méduse bloqua le coup.

« _Bébé Metroid ! _» Dit Samus.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ma carte piège Baby Metroid ! Quand un monstre du nom de " …. Suit Samus" est sur le point d'être détruit, l'attaque du monstre attaquant devient 0 et la cible gagne l'attaque d'origine. » Le Bébé Metroid absorba la puissance de KyoryuPink et la donna à VS-Samus.

(KyoryuPink ATK = 2200-0)

(Varia Suit Samus ATK = 1900-3400)

KyoryuPink retourna à sa place affaibli. « Amy, ça va ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Oui, je... je suis très...très fatigué. _» Dit KyoryuPink.

« Je vais fini ce duel rapidement alors, je pose une carte et je finis mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le Terrain de Yuki.

« Je pioche ! » Ulrich piocha sa septième carte.

**Judgement Time !**

« Comment il va faire, c'est le tour d'Ulrich ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Je sais pas du tout mais j'ai envie de voir ça ! » Dit Jaden excité.

« J'active ma carte piège anneau de destruction ! Cette carte piège détruit un monstre face recto sur le terrain, ensuite les deux joueurs reçoivent des dommages égaux à son attaque ! Et le monstre que je cible est Varia Suit Samus ! » Un collier de grenade apparu sur le cou de VS-Samus et explosa.

**Ulrich : 0**

**Yuki : 0**

Tout les personne regardant le Duel était surpris par le coup de poker qu'avait fait Yuki, mais la plus surprise était Sora.

« Bravo, tu as été un bon adversaire. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci, toi aussi tu été un bon. » Dit Ulrich.

« C'était un super coup ! Comme ça aucun n'as perdu ou gagné. » Dit Jaden.

« Il as jamais utilisé cette carte avant, alors pourquoi l'utilise maintenant ? » Demanda Sora.

« Sora, je crois que c'est à toi. » Dit Syrus.

« Ah oui, j'arrive ! » Dit Sora.

La Kamen Rider Duelliste arrivait sur le terrain et voyait son Adversaire, il était petit en taille et il ressemblais à un enfant. Il portait la tenue d'un Slifer Rouge, il avais de long cheveux blanc qui cachait son visage.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre. » Dit Sora.

« C-Ce n'est p-pas g-grave. » Dit l'enfant.

« Moi c'est Sora et toi ? » Demanda Sora.

« C-C'est G-Gin K-Kiryuu. » Dit l'enfant.

« Bien Gin, je te souhaite bonne chance. » Sora mit son Disque de Duel.

« M-Merci. » Gin mit son Disque de Duel.

**D-DUEL/HENSHIN**

**Sora :4000**

**Gin :4000**

« J-Je c-commence ! » Gin piocha sa sixième carte. « J-je vais invoquer Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian – Cerberus. » Un chien géant à trois tête apparu sur le terrain, son corps fut entourer de morceaux de glace. (LV4/Démon/Effet/Eau/1800/1100). « Je...Je... » Gin réfléchit pendant quelque seconde.

« Prend ton temps pour jouer. » Dit Sora.

« M-Merci, je vais ensuite poser la magie de Terrain, Tenmi-ni-gru Tower ! Tout les monstre "Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian" gagne 200 ATK, et durant mon tours, je peux invoquer un monstre "Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian" depuis votre main. » Le terrain se changea, les Duellistes et le cerbère se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un haute tour. « E-Et maintenant l'attaque de Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian – Cerberus au-augmente de 200 ATK. » Cerberus hurla de puissance. (Cerberus ATK = 1800-2000). « J-Je finis m-mon tour. » Dit Gin.

« Ore no turn draw ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « J'utilise Double Invocation ! » Sora activa la carte. « Et j'invoque Kamen Rider Decade et Kamen Rider Diend en mode attaque ! » Deux silhouette apparu sur le terrain. La première silhouette eut un pistolet noir et bleu, il rentra une carte dans la chambre du pistolet.

**Kamen Ride**

« _Henshin. _» La silhouette tira au ciel.

**Diend !**

Dix pilier gris apparu autour de la silhouette et se refermèrent sur lui, formant un armure blanche, noire et bleu avec sur le torse un croix noir. Dix ligne verticale apparurent sur le casque de la silhouette. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2000/1000)

La seconde silhouette eut une ceinture dont la boucle ressemblant à un appareil photo, la silhouette ouvrit la boucle de ceinture et y rentra une carte. « _Henshin ! »_

**Kamen Ride**

Il ferma la boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Dix pilier gris apparu autour de la silhouette et se refermèrent sur lui, formant un armure blanche, noire et magenta avec sur le torse un croix noir. Dix ligne verticale apparurent sur le casque de la silhouette.

« _Toori-sugari no Kamen Rider da! Oboete oke ! _» Dit Kamen Rider Decade (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/2000/1800).

_« Toi, petit guerrier magenta, part si tu veux vivre ! _» Ordonna Cerberus.

« _Magenta Janai ! Pinkku Da ! _» Decade pausa pendant quelque seconde. « _Attend je crois que j'ai dit une connerie. _»

« Trop tard j'en ai fait une sonnerie. » Sora appuya sur son téléphone. « _Magenta Janai ! Pinkku Da ! _» Répéta le téléphone en boucle.

« _Efface ça, tout de suite ! _» Ordonna Decade.

« Jamais je vais garder ça juste pour t'embêter ! » Dit Sora.

« P-Pardon, on p-pourrais c-continuer le duel ? » Demanda Gin.

« _Pas tant qu'elle n'as pas effacé ça ! _» Decade attrapa le téléphone. « _Ça y est c'est effacé !_ » Decade rendit le téléphone. « _Et maintenant on peut continuer. _» Dit Decade.

« _Magenta Janai ! Pinkku Da ! _»

« _Comment ?! _» Demanda Decade surpris.

« Le Cloud, une invention que j'adore. » Dit Sora.

« _ONORE SORA ! _» Cria Decade énervé.

« _Je peut avoir un copie de ça ? _» Demanda Diend.

« Après le duel car pour l'instant, Decade va attaquer Cerberus ! » Decade rentra un carte dans sa boucle de ceinture.

**Final Attack ride !**

Decade ferma sa boucle de ceinture.

**De-De-De-Decade !**

Plusieurs carte au symbole de Decade apparaissaient devant lui, il sautait à une hauteur inhumaine et il descendait en piquée vers Cerberus en traversant les cartes. Les deux monstre disparaissaient en une explosion.

« Et maintenant Diend va t'attaquer ! » Diend rentra une carte dans la chambre du pistolet.

**Final Attack ride !**

Diend visait Gin et plusieurs cercles se mettait entre le canon du pistolet et Gin.

**Di-Di-Di-Diend !**

Diend appuya sur la gâchette et un puissant rayon sortait du canon du pistolet.

**Sora :4000**

**Gin :2000**

« Je finis mon tour ! » Dit Sora.

« C-C'est à moi ! » Gin piocha sa cinquième carte. « J-Je vais utiliser l'effet de Tenmi-ni-gru Tower pour invoquer Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian – Beowulf ! » Une créature ayant un corps de lion, une queue de scorpion deux paires ailes et il semblait avoir perdu un œil. (LV7/Démon/Effet/Lumière/3000/1800).

« B-Beowulf gagne 200 ATK grâce à Tenmi-ni-gru Tower ! » Dit Gin

(Beowulf ATK = 3000-3200)

« J-Je vais ensuite invoquer normalement Son Of Sparda – Vergil ! » Un homme au cheveux blanc plaqué en arrière et au yeux bleu apparu sur le terrain. Il porta un long manteau bleu, une veste sans manche bleu marine, une paire des gant, un pantalon vert foncé, une paire de bottes marrons et il fut armé d'un katana qui fut attaché au manteau par un fils. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1800/1100).

« _Fils de Sparda ! _» Beowulf attaqua Vergil mais l'homme sortit rapidement son katana et fit des attaque qui coupa Beowulf en deux. Beowulf explosa et Vergil gagna un paire de bottes et gant de combat en métal.

« Pardon de demander ça, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passer ?! » Demanda Sora surprise.

« J-J'ai activé Devil Arms, je peux ciblez un monstre "Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian" sur mon terrain, je peux l'équiper à "Vergil" et selon le monstre équipé l'effet diffère et j'ai ciblé Beowulf donc l'effet activé est que l'attaque de Vergil augmente de 700. » Dit Gin.

(Vergil ATK = 1800-2500)

« V-Vergil attaque D-Diend ! » Vergil donna un puissant uppercut qui envoya Diend dans les air, Vergil sauta à la même hauteur que Diend et fit un salto arrière qui coupa Diend en deux.

**Sora :3500**

**Gin :2000**

« Et j'active l'effet de V-Vergil, je divise son attaque par deux et il peut attaquer une seconde fois. » Dit Gin.

(Vergil ATK = 2500-1250)

Vergil donna un coup de pied en piquée à Sora.

**Sora :2250**

**Gin :2000**

« J-Je finis mon tour et l'attaque de Vergil revient à la normalement. » Dit Gin

(Vergil ATK = 1250-2500).

« C'est à moi ! » Sora piocha sa quatrième carte. « J'invoque Kamen Rider Grease en position d'attaque ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il eut une ceinture bleu avec un emplacement vide et une clef à molette. Il sortit une petite sac remplie d'un liquide, le sac fut marqué "Robot Jelly !". Il rentra le sac dans la ceinture.

**Robot Jelly !**

« _Henshin !_ » La silhouette tourna la clef à molette.

**Tsubureru ! Nagareru ! Afurederu ! Robot in Grease ! Braaaaa !**

Un bécher apparu autour de la silhouette, le bécher se remplit d'un liquide noir et il ferma sur la silhouette. La silhouette gagna amure noir et jaune au allure de robot.

« _Kamen Rider Grease...Kenzan. _» Dit Grease. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1200).

« Son effet s'active, Dès qu'il est invoqué normalement ou spécialement, je peux piocher deux carte. » Sora piocha deux carte. « Et j'invoque spécialement Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard en sacrifiant Kamen Rider Grease ! » Grease perdit son armure et gagna la même ceinture que Build, un poing américain bleu glaciale et un bouteille bleu glaciale. Grease rentra la bouteille dans le poing américain.

**Bottle Kin !**

Grease rentrait le poing américain dans la ceinture.

**Grease Blizzard !**

Grease tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et un version géante du poing américain apparu derrière lui.

**Are you Ready ?**

« _Bien sûr que je le suis ! _» Dit Grease.

**(Dramatic rock music) Gekitou Shinka! Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki Gakī~n!**

Le poing américain versait un liquide qui gela Grease dans un énorme bloc de glace, le poing américain détruisit le bloc et Grease se retrouva de nouveau dans une armure. L'armure ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancienne, mais elle était bleu glacial et son bras gauche était un bras de robot.

« _Shinka Masochiste...Butsu butsu ! _» Dit Grease alors que des flocon tomba autour de lui. (LV6/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/2700/2000).

« Grease Blizzard attaque Vergil avec les Blizzard Finish ! » Grease Blizzard tourna la manivelle de la ceinture.

**Single Ice! Ready, go! Glacial Attack! Baribaribaribari Bari~n!**

Le bras robotique de Grease Blizzard grandissait en taille. Grease Blizzard courait vers Vergil, il attrapait avec son bras robotique et il écrasa en une explosion de glace.

**Sora :2250**

**Gin :1800**

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tours ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« J-Je pioche ! » Gin piocha sa seconde carte. « Je vais activer Pot de Cupidité depuis ma main, elle me permet de piocher deux carte en plus ! » Gin piocha deux carte. « Je vais ensuite invoquer Devil Hunter & Son Of Sparda – Dante ! » Un homme au cheveux blanc et au yeux bleu apparu sur le terrain. Il porta un long manteau rouge et en dessous de ce manteau il ne porta rien, il porta aussi un pantalon marrons, une paire de gants, une paire de bottes noir et une amulette avec une pierre rouge. Il était armée d'une longue épée et de deux pistolet rangea dans leur holster. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1000).

« _Cool des glaçons, j'en aurais besoin pour plus tard. _» Dit Dante.

« _C'est qui que tu traite de glaçons ?! _» Demanda Grease Blizzard énervé.

« _Tu devrais te calmer ou sinon tu vas fondre. _» Dit Dante.

« J'active l'effet de Tenmi-ni-gru Tower pour invoquer Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian – Agni & Rudra ! » Deux corps musclé apparu sur le terrain, un bleu et un rouge, les deux fut équipé d'un cimetière de la même couleur qu'eux. Les deux cimetière eut comme pommeau de petite tête. (LV3/Démon/Effet/Union/Ténèbres/1200/800).

« J-J'active l'effet de Agni & Rudra pour l'équiper à Dante ! » Les deux corps explosèrent en fumée et les lames se plantèrent devant Dante.

« _Vous connaissez la règle pour que je vous utilise ? _» Demanda Dante mais aucune des deux tête ne répondit. « _Bien ! _» Dante prit les deux lames et commença à les faire tourner autour de lui créant un vent puissant et des flammes ardentes.

« _Toujours aussi beau. _» Dit la tête rouge.

« _On avais dit quoi, Agni ? _» Demanda Dante.

« _De ne pas parler. _» Dit la tête bleu.

« _Exactement Rudra ! Alors taisez-vous ! _» Dit Dante et les tête se turent.

« E-Et l'effet de Agni & Rudra s'active il augment l'attaque du monstre auquel ils sont équipé de 500 ! » Dit Gin.

(Dante ATK = 1600-2100)

« Dante va maintenant attaquer Kamen Rider Grease ! » Dit Gin.

« Attend mais son attaque est inférieure à celle de Grease ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est pour ça que j'active l'un des effet de Dante ! L'Effet RoyalGuard qui lui permet de baisser l'attaque d'un monstre de 600 ! » Dit Gin.

(Kamen Rider Grease ATK = 2700-2100)

« Mais Grease Blizzard et Dante vont quand même être détruit ! » Dit Sora.

« N-Non car je peux envoyer Agni & Rudra au cimetière pour empêcher sa destruction ! » Dit Gin.

Dante courait vers Grease Blizzard et lui asséna plusieurs dizaine de coup avec les cimetière. Grease Blizzard attrapait la lame de Agni et donnait un coup de tête à Dante qui lâchait Agni. Dante lançait Rudra au pied de Grease. Agni et Rudra créait un torrent de flammes et de vents qui détruisait Grease Blizzard et eux-même.

« _Ça a failli finir en barbecue pour moi. _» Dit Dante.

(Dante ATK = 2100-1600)

« J-Je pose une carte et je finis mon tours ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Gin.

« _Allez la chance soit avec moi ! _» Pensa Sora. « Je pioche ! » Sora piocha sa cinquième carte et souris en voyant ce que c'était. « Je vais activer ma carte face caché Appel de l'être hantée ! Qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre depuis mon cimetière et le monstre que je choisis est Kamen Rider Decade ! » Decade réapparu sur le Terrain (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/2000/1800).

« Je le sacrifie pour invoquer sa Final Form, Kamen Rider Decade Complete ! » Un écran apparu dans la main de Decade avec les symbole de Kuuga jusqu'à Kiva et il appuya sur les symbole.

**Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva !**

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et Decade appuya sur son symbole.

**Final Kamen Ride ! Decade !**

Decade enleva sa boucle de ceinture sur le côté et place l'écran à la place de la boucle de ceinture, la carte de Decade apparu sur le haut de son casque, neuf carte représentant Kuuga à Kiva furent placé de l'épaule droite jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, l'armure passa du magenta à l'argent et la visière passa au magenta. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2800/2500).

« J'active l'effet de Decade Complete ! Je peut invoquer spécialement une version amélioré de n'importe quel Kamen Rider en ignorant les condition d'invocation et je choisis Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, elle eut une ceinture ressemblant à un assiette noir avec un couteau, un cadenas orange et une clef dorée. La silhouette ouvrit le cadenas et la clef. « _Henshin ! _»

**KACHIDOKI ! FRUIT BASKET !**

Plusieurs armure au allures de fruit descendaient autour de la silhouette. La silhouette plaça le cadenas orange dans la ceinture, un emplacement pour la clef se créa à côté du cadenas orange et la silhouette plaçait la clef.

**LOCK OPEN !**

Toutes les armures se mettaient à tourner autour de lui.

**KIWAMI ARMS ! DAI ! DAI ! DAI ! DAI ! DAI SHOGUN !**

Toutes les armure se mettaient sur lui, il gagnait une armure argenté sur son plastron se trouvait le symbole de plusieurs fruit, son casque ressemblais à celui d'un shogun et sa visière était au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel. « _Ko koro no Stage da ! _» Dit Gaim Kiwami en prenant sa pose. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/2500/2000).

« L'effet de Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ! Je peut lancer un dés et je peut piocher le même nombre de carte que le résultat du dés ! » Un dés tomba sur le terrain, il commença à rouler doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter et il montra le chiffre trois. « Cool ! Je peut piocher trois carte ! » Sora piocha trois carte.« Maintenant Gaim attaque Dante ! » Gaim Kiwami Arms sortit un fusil au allure de platine de mixage, il plaça la clef dorée dans le fusil.

**FRUIT BASKET CHARGE !**

Il appuyait sur la gâchette du fusil et un tir d'énergie dorée sorti du canon accompagner par l'aura de plusieurs fruit. Quand le tir le touchait, Dante était détruit dans une grande explosion.

**Sora :2250**

**Gin :900**

« Decade c'est à toi de finir le Duel, attaque Gin directement ! » Decade plaça un carte dans sa boucle de ceinture.

**Final Attack Ride !**

Il tapa sur sa boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Decade sauta dans les air à la même hauteur que Build avait sauté, plusieurs cartes dorée se plaça entre lui et Gin. Decade descendit en piquée et l'attaque toucha Gin.

**Sora :2250**

**Gin :0**

« Yeah j'ai réussis ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« J-J'ai perdu. » Dit Gin triste.

« C'est pas grave, si tu veux t'améliorer tu as qu'à venir me voir ! » Dit Sora.

« Merci... » Dit Gin en rougissant.

Sora rejoignit Yuki, Syrus et Bastion qui observaient le Duel de Jaden et Chazz.

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Demanda Sora.

« Rien d'important, le Duel vient juste de commencer et Jaden vient d'invoquer Clayman en position de défense. » Yuki sortit sa boîte, sortit un glaçons et commença à le croquer à pleine dent ce qui surpris tout le monde sauf Sora. « Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki en lançant un regard noir à tout le monde.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu mange des glaçon ? » Demanda Syrus.

« J'aime bien en manger c'est tout. » Dit Yuki

Sora tira sur la manche de Syrus et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Notre Nii-san avait cette vieille habitude de fumer n'importe quand alors pour arrêter il as commencé à manger des glaçon, et sans le vouloir moi et Yuki on as attrapé cette habitude. ». 

**Jaden : 4000**

**Chazz : 4000**

« Je termine mon tour. » Dit Jaden.

« Surprenant il a décidé de ne pas poser de carte. » Observa Yuki.

« Peut-être qu'il as autre chose en tête. » Dit Sora.

« Sûrement mais voyons comment ce Duel va se finir. » Dit Yuki.

« Avec ton Deck Héros remplis de minus, je vais te montrer à quel point tu peux être fragile ! Mon tour, je pioche ! » Chazz piocha sa sixième carte. « J'active la carte magie, le Maillet Magique ! »

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« En mélangeant cette carte, ainsi que toutes les autres cartes dont je ne veux plus de ma main, directement dans mon Deck, je peux piocher le même nombre de cartes ! Et maintenant, je vais... » Chazz montra quatre carte.

« Autant de carte ! Mais pourquoi ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Pour augmenter les possibilité de piocher de meilleurs cartes, mais il peut aussi piocher les même carte ce qui serais un désavantages pour lui. » Dit Yuki.

« Ce qu'il y a de mieux, c'est que le Maillet Magique peut s'utiliser plus d'une fois. Puisque qu'elles vont continuer à retourner dans mon Deck, elles vont continuer à revenir dans ma main. » Chazz et eut dans sa main le Mailler Magique. « J'active le Maillet Magique encore une fois ! Je vais renvoyer le Maillet Magique et une autre carte dans mon Deck et piocher deux nouvelles cartes. » Chazz piocha deux nouvelle carte. « En avant ! J'invoque Tigre Jet V en position d'attaque ! » Une Avion jaune et vert ayant l'apparence d'un tigre apparu sur le terrain (LV4/Machine/Normal/Lumière/1600/1800).

« Puis, de ma main, j'active la Magie continue, Base de la ligne de front ! À chaque tour, je peux invoquer spécialement n'importe quel monstre union de niveau 4 ou moins depuis ma main ! Et ce tour-ci, je vais invoquer spécialement Catapulte à Vent W en position d'attaque ! En avant ! Catapulte à Vent W ! » Un avion bleu armé de plusieurs lance-missile apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Machine/Union/Effet/Lumière/1300/1500) « Et ensuite, je le fusionne avec Tigre Jet V ! » Tigre Jet V se plaça sur l'avion bleu. « Tigre Catapulte VW ! » (LV6/Machine/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/2000/2100)

« Choqué, n'est-ce pas, Jaden ? Par contre, mon tour est encore loin d'être terminé. Ensuite, j'active l'effet de mon Tigre Catapulte VW ! En défaussant une carte de ma main, je peut changer la d'une monstre ennemie en position d'attaque ! » Dit Chazz.

« Quoi ?! » Dit Chazz.

« Pas juste, Si son Clayman avec 800 point d'attaque se fait toucher en position d'attaque. » Dit Syrus.

« Il va perdre... » Sora commença à compter sur ses doigt.

« Il va perdre 1200 point de vie. » Dit Yuki.

« Ça veut dire qu'il lui resteras... » Sora recommença à compter sur ses doigt.

« Il va lui rester 2800 point de vie. » Dit Yuki.

« Me voilà Jaden ! Tigre Missile VW, feu ! Détruis Clayman ! » Tigre Catapulte envoya plusieurs missile en direction de Clayman qui le détruisit.

**Jaden : 2800**

**Chazz : 4000**

« Je place une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour. » Dit Chazz alors qu'une carte apparu sur son terrain.

« C'est rien ! Le Duel vient juste de commencer ! J'arrive ! Je pioche ! » Jaden piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Sparkman, Héros Élémentaire en position de défense ! » Un Homme portant un armure technologique bleu et jaune et ayant des éclair autour de lui apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/1600/1400). « Je place une carte face cachée puis je finis mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Hein ? la position de défense ça ne lui ressemble pas. » Dit Sora.

« N'oublie pas que ce qu'il affronte a 2000 point d'attaque. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire. » Dit Bastion.

« Mais... » Dit Sora et Syrus.

« _Jaden as sûrement un truc prévu pour contrer ce Tigre Catapulte. _» Pensa Yuki.

« À moi ! Je pioche ! » Chazz sa quatrième carte. « J'invoque Tête de Canon X en position d'attaque ! » Une tourelle bleu et jaune ayant une paire de bras et une tête apparu sur le Terrain. (LV4/Machine/Lumière/Normal/1800/1500) « Puis avec l'effet de la magie continue, Base de la ligne de Front, j'invoque spécialement Tank de Métal Z ! » Un Tank jaune et bleu et ayant un œil à la place d'un canon apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Machine/Union/Effet/Lumière/1500/1300).

« Impossible ! » Dit Jaden surpris.

« Puisqu'il as X et Z, il lui manqueras plus que... » Dit Yuki, mais Chazz activa sa carte face caché.

« Je retourne ma carte face cachée ! Je peux utiliser l'effet d'Appel de L'être hanté pour ramener une carte monstre de mon cimetière à la vie ! Et ce monstre est... » Un Dragon rouge mécanique apparus sur le terrain.

« C'est Tête de Dragon Y ! » Dit Yuki.

(LV4/Machine/Union/Effet/Lumière/1500/1600)

« _Un dragon ?! _» Demanda Ryutaros surpris et apparu à côté de Sora. «_ Un gentil Dragon ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

« Non c'est un méchant Dragon ! » Dit Sora.

« _Alors il faut qu'il perd ! _» Dit Ryutaros.

« Ça va être dur car X, Y et Z sont sur le terrain ! » Dit Yuki en sortant un autre glaçons.

« Pourquoi ça va être dur ? Et je peut en avoir un ? » Demanda Sora avant que Yuki ne lui donne un glaçon.

« Chazz va le faire alors pas besoin de l'expliquer. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est partie, Jaden ! Je combine X, Y et Z ensemble ! » Le Dragon perdit ses aile et se posa sur le Tank alors que la tourelle se mit sur le dos du dragon. « Canon Dragon XYZ ! » Dit Chazz (L8/Machine/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/2800/2600).

« Il a deux monstre avec plus de 2000 d'attaque... » Dit Sora.

« Est-ce que Jaden a la moindre chance de gagner maintenant ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Il va gagner... » Dit un Rouge Slifer à côté d'eux. Le Rouge Slifer avait des court cheveux noir, des yeux bleu, une paire de lunette au verre jaune sur son front et il porta l'uniforme des Slifer.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Yuki surprenant le Rouge Slifer.

« Ah ! Euh... c'est parce qu'on peut voir qu'il n'as pas perdu espoir et que la flamme de sa volonté ne s'est pas encore éteint, mais oublier ce que j'ai dit c'est complètement stupide. » Dit le Rouge Slifer embarrassé.

« Nan c'est plutôt motivant ce que tu vient de dire. » Dit Sora.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda le Rouge Slifer.

« Ouais tu devrais écrire des discours comme ça t'amènera loin, mais j'ai oublié de me présenter Sora Yamamoto ! » Dit Sora en serrant la main du Slifer.

« Moi c'est Logan, Shiro Logan... » Dit le Rouge Slifer.

« Attend il se passe un truc ! » Dit Sora.

« Et encore ! Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Je vais utiliser mon Tigre Catapulte VW et mon Canon Dragon XYZ pour une invocation Fusion ! » Dit Chazz.

« Encore ?! » Demanda Jaden.

Les deux monstre fusionnèrent ensemble pour créer un Robot géant. Il avais des jambe bleu et la tête du dragon à la place de l'entre-jambe, des bras jaune qui était les charnière du Tank, la tête du Tigre en tant que tête et les Ailes du dragon dans le dos.

« Il te rappelle pas quelque-chose ? » Demanda Sora à Yuki.

« Si mais je sais plus quoi. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu est sérieux, on dirait un de tes monstre Fusion ! » Dit Syrus.

« Nan ça peut pas être un de mes Gattai. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est mon Canon Dragon Catapult ! » Dit Chazz. (LV8/Machine/Fusion/Effet/3000/2800). « Et l'effet de mo s'active ! » Dit Chazz alors que Sparkman as disparu du terrain.

« Sparkman a... » Dit Jaden surpris.

« C'est dommage n'est-ce pas, Jaden ? V à Z est capable de retirer du jeu une carte de son adversaire une fois par tour. Goûte et savoure. La tristesse d'une personne qui n'a rien... » Dit Chazz.

« Comment Jaden va s'en sortir ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Tu oublie qu'il lui reste une carte sur le terrain. » Dit Yuki.

« Vas-y, V à Z ! Attaque-le directement ! » Dit Chazz.

« Attend ! J'active ma carte piège ! Un Héros Apparaît ! » Dit Jaden.

« Un Héros Apparaît ? » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Tu dois choisir une carte dans ma main et si cette carte est une carte monstre je peux l'invoque spécialement sur le terrain ! Vas-y et choisis, Chazz ! » Dit Jaden.

« C'est Monsieur Chazz ! Et je choisis la carte toute à gauche ! » Dit Chazz.

« La chance ! J'invoque cette carte, Burstinatrix, en position de défense ! » Une femme ayant des cheveux noir et porta une combinaison rouge et blanche apparu sur le terrain. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Feu/1200/800).

« Je ne la laisserais pas être en position de défense ! Quan attaque, la position d'un monstre ne dépend que de moi ! V à Z attaque Burstinatrix ! » Deux canon sortit du torse d et il tirèrent deux laser sur Burstinatrix qui explosa en fumée.

**Jaden : 1000**

**Chazz : 4000**

« Jaden ! » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour lui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Bah il est super marrant et j'aime bien traîner avec lui, et il ne me gronde pas quand je fais des bêtise. » Dit Sora.

« Si je ne te gronde pas qui va le faire ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Momotaros, peut-être ! » Dit Sora, mais Momotaros, Kintaros et Urataros apparurent, Momotaros commença à rouler au sol et à rire de toutes ses forces, Urataros rira aussi mais pas autant que Momotaros et Kintaros était en train de dormir.

« _Moi ! Te gronder ! _» Dit Momotaros alors qu'il s'étouffa dans ses rire.

« _Sempai ne pourra jamais te gronder, aucun d'entre nous pourra te gronder ! _» Dit Urataros.

« Et pourquoi ça ?! » Demanda Sora.

« _Car tu est trop mignonne ! _» Dit Kintaros durant un de ses court moment éveillé.

« Je ne suis pas mignonne ! » Dit Sora en s'énervant d'une façon mignonne.

« Je termine mon tour ! Encore une fois tu est totalement exposé. Tu n'as pas un seul monstre sur le terrain. » Dit Chazz.

« J'ai beau avoir aucune monstre sur mon terrain, mais je crois toujours en mon Deck ! Tant qu'il y aura des monstre qui se battront à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin, je vais continuer à me battre ! Je pioche ! » Jaden Piocha sa quatrième, mais des bruit de piaillement venant de sa main se fit entendre. « Kuriboh Ailé, tu sens quelque-chose ? » Demanda Jaden avant de réentendre les piaillement. « Puisque tu insiste, je vais tout parier sur cette carte ! J'invoque Kuriboh Ailé en position de défense ! » Une petite boule de poil ayant une paire d'aile blanche, deux paire de patte verte et deux gros yeux jaune apparu sur le terrain. (LV1/Fée/Effet/Lumière/300/200).

« Trop mignon ! » Dirent tout les filles duellistes en voyant la petite boule de poils.

« Ensuite, je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour ! » Une carte face cachée apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« En défense, encore... Es-tu tombé à court,, frérot ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Tu est vraiment un simple d'esprit Syrus ! » Dit Yuki surprenant Syrus. « Ce Kuriboh Ailé EST son idée ! » Dit Yuki.

« Mon tour ! Je pioche ! » Dit Chazz en piochant. « C'est inutile ! Même si cette ennuyante boule de poil qui les dégâts à 0 est là, l'effet d va l'annuler ! » Dit Chazz.

« Alors essaye donc ! » Provoqua Jaden.

« Balaye ce Kuriboh Ailé, et attaque Jaden directement ! » V à Z lança des laser depuis ses deux canon torsade.

« Ah ! C'est la fin ! » Dit Sora en se cachant les yeux.

« Voilà pour toi, partenaire ! De ma main, j'utilise deux cartes comme sacrifice pour activer Ailes Transcendantes ! » Kuriboh Ailé bloqua les laser alors que son corps fut recouvert par un Dragon dorée au aile blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Grâce à Ailes Transcendante, Kuriboh Ailé évolue ! Il est maintenant Niveau 10 ! » (LV10/Fée/Effet/Lumière/300/200). « Son effet le laisse se sacrifier pour détruire tout les monstre en position d'attaque tout en t'infligeant leur point d'attaque en dégât ! Kuriboh Ailé, envoie toute cette énergie droit sur lui ! » Kuriboh Ailé renvoya le laser en direction de Chazz et V à Z

**Jaden : 1000**

**Chazz : 1000**

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Chazz.

« Chazz ! Maintenant nos point de vie sont égaux ! Ça serais intéressant si je piochais un monstre avec 1000 point d'attaque ou plus n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Quelle connerie est-ce que tu craches ?! Comme si c'était aussi simple ! » Dit Chazz.

« Mais ce serais vraiment intéressant... Mon tour ! Je pioche ! » Jaden piocha une carte. « J'invoque cette carte, Avian... » (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Vent/1000/1000) « Attaque-le directement ! » Avian s'envola rapidement vers Chazz et lui donna un puissant coup de poing.

**Jaden : 1000**

**Chazz : 0**

Tout le monde applaudissaient Jaden pour avoir réussis à battre Chazz mais surtout pour avoir réussis à battre un Bleu Obelisk. Sora, Yuki, Syrus et Bastion allèrent tous sur le Terrain.

« Ouais ! Tu as gagné ! » Sora prit Jaden dans ses bras heureuse.

« Ouais ! Tu l'as fait frérot bravo ! » Dit Syrus.

Yuki alla devant Jaden avec un regard noir et il lui tendit sa main. « Bravo c'était un coup de génie. » Dit Yuki calmement alors que Jaden lui serra la main en retour.

« _Tu nous as montré un beau spectacle, Jaden Yuki._ » Dit le Directeur Sheppard dans un haut-parleur. « _Ta confiance en ton Deck, ton amitié passionnée avec tes monstres et plus important une âme de Duellistes qui n'abandonne jamais un combat. Ce sont des dont je suis que tout le monde a appris. Alors en tant que vainqueur, Jaden, tu es... Promu Jaune Ra ! _» Dit le Directeur Sheppard.

« FÉLICITATION ! » Cria tout les duellistes présent.

« Tu es incroyable ! Tu est juste génial, frérot ! » Dit Syrus.

« Ouais, tu ne perd jamais et tu ne t'avoue jamais vaincu ! » Dit Sora.

« Ne le suis-je pas pourtant ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui tu l'est. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Jaden Yuki, félicitation, et bienvenue chez les Jaune Ra. » Dit Bastion en serrant la main de Jaden.

« Ouais ! » Dit Jaden alors que des confetti tombèrent dans tout le stade.

De retour dans leur chambre au dortoir des Slifer, Yuki était en train de ranger ses carte comme d'habitude, Sora était en train de lire un manga avec Ryutaros à côté, mais quelqu'un vint toquée à la porte ce qui les surpris. Yuki Alla ouvrir à la porte et il vit Gin à la porte.

« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Yuki avec un regard rempli de haine.

« J-J-J-Je s-s-suis G-G-G-G-Gin K-K-K-K-Kiryuu, M-M-M-Monsieur. » Dit-il, tremblant, effrayé par Yuki.

« Gin ?! » Demanda Sora surpris, Sora couru à la porte, vit Gin et fut heureux. « Pourquoi tu est là ? » Demanda Sora.

« T-Tu m'as dit que je pouvait venir si je voulais m'améliorer. » Dit Gin.

« _Dit plutôt que tu voulais la revoir. _» Dit Dante en apparaissant à côté de Gin avec Vergil.

« Et eux ce sont qui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Dante et voici mon frère Jumeau Vergil ! Je suis tueur de démon et propriétaire du Devil May Cry... attend tu peux nous voir ? _» Demanda Dante.

« Ouais on a les même ! » Dit Sora alors que les Taros Brother apparurent à côté de Sora.

« _C'est qui lui ? _» Demanda Momotaros en regarda de travers Dante.

« _Je suis celui qui va te botter le cul ! _» Dit Dante.

« _Alors ramène-toi ! _» Dit Momotaros, mais il fut tint par Kintaros.

« _Et qui est ce beau gentleman ? _» Demanda Urataros.

« _Je suis Vergil, Fils de Sparda ? _» Dit-il.

« _L'ange Vergil et le pêcheur Dante, deux personne complètement en contraste et à ce que je vois cela vous représente bien. _» Dit Urataros.

« _Cela nous représente très bien. _» Dit Vergil.

« _Woah, j'aime bien tes pistolet ! _» Dit Ryutaros en regardant la paire de pistolet de Dante.

« _Ouais c'est des super pistolet. _» Dit Dante.

« Entrez ! On va pas vous laisser devant la porte comme ça ! » Dit Sora.

Gin, Vergil et Dante entrèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux. Gin était un peu effrayé par la façon dont Yuki le regarda, mais il trouvait rassurant le sourire constant de Sora.

« Alors tu est venue ici pour t'améliorer avec Sora ? » Demanda Yuki.

« O-Oui. » Dit Gin.

« Bien, juste pour que tu le sache. Tu fais pleurer Sora ne serais-ce qu'une seul fois... » Yuki chuchota la suite de sa phrase dans l'oreille de Gin qui le fit pâlir.

« Gin ! J'ai mon Deck on peut commencer ! » Dit Sora.

« OK, commençons. » Dit Gin blanc comme la neige.

« _Hey, gaki/gamin ça va ? _» Demanda Dante et Momotaros en même temps. « _Arrête de me copier ! _» Dirent-il en même temps.

Momotaros et Dante continuaient d'insulter l'un l'autre alors que Sora et Gin commencèrent leur Duel et Yuki observa leur Duel et corrigea leur erreur.


	4. Nouveaux Amis, Anciens Ennemis !

Après une longue attente voici le nouveau Chapitre de Sentai Rider GX, je suis plutôt fière de chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimé les Duels. et bonne lecture !

* * *

Durant une sombre nuit de pleine lune dans la forêt, Yuki était parti marchait pour se libérer un peu l'esprit alors que qu'un robot rouge au allure de moto était en train de marcher à côté de lui.

« _Alors Yuki tu y pense encore ? _» Demanda le Robot.

« Ouais, Nick, c'est plutôt dur de ne pas y penser après tout. » Dit Yuki triste.

« _Tu ne devrais plus y penser ce n'est plus toi. _» Dit Nick, mais Yuki resta silencieux. « _Tu sais quoi ? On va demander à Shouichi, Don et Tendou de faire que Sora te fasse un bon petit plat, t'en pense quoi ? _» Demanda Nick.

« Est-ce que tu veux la mort de tout le monde dans le dortoir ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Ouais c'était un mauvaise idée. _» Dit Nick un peu gêné.

« J'aurais préféré qu'on soit toujours à Domino City, il y a toujours des chose qui me permette de me relaxer là-bas. » Dit Yuki.

« _Pourquoi pas demander à Retsu de méditer avec lui ? _» Demanda Nick.

« Vu l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de dormir. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki et Nick continuèrent de marcher tranquillement sous la lumière de la lune, Nick continua de proposer des idée que Yuki refusa. Après quelque minutes, Nick remarqua quelque chose et alla voir ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nick ? » Demanda Yuki

« _Yuki, c'est pas la fille que tu as rencontré durant ta première journée ici ? _» Nick en pointa vers un dortoir.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Yuki avant d'aller vers le dortoir.

En allant vers le dortoir, Il remarqua que le dortoir était vieux et effrayant, toutes les fenêtre et portes était détruit ou abîmée. Même si l'endroit donnait l'impression qu'il était abandonné Yuki vit Alexis devant le dortoir. Elle semblait être en train de regretter quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle posa une rose devant l'entré du dortoir.

« Repose en paix ou que tu soit, mon frère. » Dit Alexis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Alexis ? » Demanda Yuki surprenant Alexis croyant être seul.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! » Dit Alexis surprise.

« Je devais me libérer un peu les pensées. » Dit Yuki attristé avant de récupérer la rose que Alexis avait posé. « Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je suis ici pour mon frère, il as disparu depuis longtemps. » Dit Alexis.

« Tu as un frère toi aussi, je parie qu'il devait être aussi bon que toi au Duel de Monstre. »Yuki ricana un peu. « Désolé, je rit nerveusement dans les situation comme ça. » Yuki reposa la rose. « Comment est-ce qu'il as disparu ? » Demanda Yuki.

« On ne sait pas vraiment, il as juste disparu d'un coup. » Dit Alexis.

« Je comprend ce que tu ressens. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Je te le dirais une prochaine fois, je dois retourner à mon dortoir pour voir si Sora n'a pas crée un désastres. » Dit Yuki.

« Ta sœur ne peux pas avoir crée un désastre. » Dit Alexis.

« Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, il peut crée un désastre en quelque seconde. » Dit Yuki avant de partir

« Attend "il" ?! » Demanda Alexis surprise, mais Yuki était déjà loin.

* * *

Dans la salle commune du Dortoir des Slifer, Syrus, Chumley, Jaden et Sora se racontèrent des histoire d'horreur pour s'amuser, mais ce qu'il ne savaient pas c'est que Yuki venait d'arriver.

« Sur la falaise de la partie nord de cette île, il y a une caverne. » Dit Syrus.

« Ouais, continue. » Dit Jaden.

« Loin dans cette caverne, se trouve une petit coin d'eau et quand la nuit tombe, la lumière de la lune vient briller depuis le toit. » Dit Syrus.

« Ouais ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ensuite, quand tu regardes la surface de ce coin d'eau, une carte que tu désire apparaît et on dit que quand tu essayes de l'attraper. Tu te retrouveras soudainement projeté au milieu de l'océan ! » Dit Syrus.

« Je veux aller voir ce coin d'eau ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ouais, il y aura peut-être de nouvelle carte Kamen Rider ! » Dit Sora.

« Vous êtes pas un peu dérangé ? » Demanda Syrus alors que Chumley était reclus dans un coin. « Je viens juste de vous raconter une histoire qui fait peur. » Dit Syrus avant que Yuki ne rejoigne le groupe.

« Bah, je suppose que c'est le meilleur qu'une histoire de niveau 4 peut offrir, hein ? » Demanda Jaden en tenant une carte.

« Vous faîte quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« On doit raconter une histoire qui fait peur en prenant une carte, plus le niveau est élevé, plus l'histoire doit faire peur ! » Dit Sora.

« Je peux essayer ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Vas-y fais-toi plaisir ! » Dit Jaden en montrant le paquet de carte au milieu.

Yuki piocha une carte et obtint un monstre de niveau 10. « Tu as pioché un niveau 10, tu dois raconter une histoire super terrifiante ! » Dit Sora.

« J'en ai bien une en tête. » Yuki eu un grand sourire. « C'était durant un jours de pluie dans une école. Une gentille professeur que tout le monde aimé courra dans les escalier, trébucha et tomba en se brisant la nuque. Une chose horrible qui venait d'arriver... Le principal était dévasté. Il aimé cette école comme si c'était son propre enfant, mais une chose menant à un autre accident et ultimement, la décision était faite. L'école allez être fermer. Le principal était dans une telle peine de perdre son précieux enfant que le jour de sa fermeture... Qu'il monta sur le toit et se jeta à sa mort. Ou comme l'histoire ose le dire... Les gens penser que l'école était maudite, mais la mort du principal faisait partie que d'une des plusieurs mort qui se sont passé là-bas. Mais ! Ils disent que la professeur qui est tombé dans les escalier n'eut aucune idée qu'elle soit morte, même à ce jours. Et durant des jours sombre comme celui, certains personne ose dire qu'elle marche dans de sombre couloirs, tout en croyant que ces personne sont ses... » Yuki regarda sa montre. « Ils semblerait que ça soit bien tôt l'heure de tournée. » Dit Yuki.

« C-Comment ça ?! » Demanda Sora et Syrus effrayé.

« Oh j'ai oublié de le dire ? Elle fais toujours un tour de tout les dortoir vers 7h pile, en commençant d'abord par le Dortoir des Slifer. Et quand elle apparaît les lumière s'en vont aussi et tout devient aussi qu'une nuit de nouvelle lune. "Toc toc" est le bruit que vous allez entendre avant qu'elle n'ouvre doucement la porte alors que son visage pale et sa voix tremblante vous demanderas. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?" » Dit Yuki juste avant que...

*BANG*

Qu'une silhouette de petite taille et ayant des cheveux blanc qui cacha son visage ouvrit la porte et demanda. « E-Est-ce q-qu'il y a q-quelqu'un i-ici ? »

« AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! » Sora et Syrus crièrent de peur à la vue de la personne.

À leur surprise, dès que Sora et Syrus arrêtèrent de crier, la silhouette était recroqueviller sur lui-même tout en pleurant alors que Dante était à côté de lui.

« _Je crois que vous lui avais fais peur. _» Dit Dante.

« Ah pardon Gin ! » Sora alla près de la silhouette et essaya de lui réconforter. « On as crié à cause de l'histoire de Yuki. » Dit Sora.

Yuki eut un grand sourire satisfaisant, mais Nick fut déçu par Yuki. « _Tu est fière de toi ? _» Demanda Nick.

« Très fière de moi, Nick, très fière ! » Dit Yuki.

« Bon je crois que c'est à moi. » Jaden piocha une carte de Niveau 1. « Oh, serpent sinistre, hein ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Un niveau 1 ? ça va être simple. » Dit Yuki.

« Voyons... mon histoire de niveau 1... Hmm... maintenant que j'y pense, avant, quand j'étais petit... Quand la nuit approchait, je pouvais entendre les voix de mes monstres tout comme les monstre qu'on pourrais raconté dans les contes. Je pensais que les monstres sortaient de leur cartes pour faire la fête ou autre chose quand je dormais. Quand je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, j'allais ouvrir mon coffre de cartes. » Dit Jaden.

« Et ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Absolument rien. » Dit Jaden.

« Elle est un peu nul ton histoire. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » Demanda le professeur Banner en arrivant et faisant peur à tout le monde, sauf Yuki.

« Vous nous avez fait peur ! » Dit Syrus et Gin.

« S'il vous plaît ne nous effrayez pas comme ça, professeur Banner ! » Dit Jaden.

« On joue à un jeu où vous racontez une histoire effrayante égale au niveau de la carte Monstre que vous piochez. » Dit Syrus.

« Ça a l'air amusant ! » Dit le professeur Banner.

« Oh je peux vous assurer que ça l'est. » Dit Yuki.

« Voyons voir ce que je vais avoir. » Le professeur Banner piocha une carte et obtint un monstre de niveau 12.

« Énorme ! Un niveau 12 ! » Dit Jaden.

« Donnez-nous le meilleur que vous avez s'il vous plaît ! » Dit Sora excitée.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, êtes-vous au courant qu'il y a une dortoir abandonné au plus profond de l'île ? » Demanda Professeur Banner ce qui fit réagir Yuki.

« Un dortoir abandonné ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui. Apparemment, c'était un dortoir pour les étudiant d'honneur de l'Académie il y a longtemps, mais... Tout les étudiant de ce dortoir ont disparu. » Dit Professeur Banner.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Syrus.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient toutes sortes de recherche concernant le Jeu des Ombres dans ce dortoir. » Dit Professeur.

« Le Jeu des Ombres ? » Yuki eut un petit sourire ce qui inquiéta Sora.

« Je veux parler de ces terrifiants Duels qui étaient activés par des objet légendaires. » Dit Professeur Banner.

« Les objet du Millenium, c'est ça ? Mais ce n'est que de la superstition, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, non plus. » Dit Professeur Banner.

« Allez les gars on devrait aller dormir, il commence à se faire tard. » Dit Sora un peu gêné.

« Tient c'est rare que tu veux dormir aussi tôt, mais c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard tu me rejoins dès que tu veux. » Dit Yuki avant de partir.

« C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, je vais aussi y aller. » Dit Professeur Banner.

« J'en ai eu assez d'histoire terrifiante, je vais aller dormir. » Dit Chumley.

« Tu est sûr que ce n'est pas car tu as peur du Jeu des Ombres que tu veux aller dormir ? » Demanda Syrus avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je n'ai pas peur du Jeu des Ombres, c'est plus compliqué que ça... » Dit Sora attristé.

« Oh ça à l'air d'une histoire qui fait peur ! Raconte ! » Dit Jaden excité.

« Si ça fait trop peur raconte pas, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Gin effrayé

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous le raconter. » Dit Sora.

« Tu as attiré notre attention alors dit-le nous ! » Dit Jaden.

« Bah Yuki & moi on est orphelins et on as dû vivre dans la rue durant une grande partie de notre vie. Alors pour survivre Yuki a dû rejoindre un groupe de voyous qui avais récupérer des bracelet qui peuvent reproduire le pouvoir d'un Objet du Millenium et peuvent crée un Jeu des Ombres. » Dit Sora.

« Ça fait pas peur ! » Dit Jaden déçu.

« C'est ce qui vient après qui fait peur. Yuki a pris goûts à ces Jeux des Ombres au point de toujours vouloir en faire ! Il défier n'importe qui juste pour la sensation et l'adrénaline que donné un seul Jeu des Ombres. Il as défié et battu tellement de gens qu'il as fini par être rechercher par la police heureusement que Nii-san as réussi à le ramené à la raison. » Dit Sora.

« Wow, ça a dû être intense. » Dit Syrus.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Le plus effrayant c'est que Yuki à réussis tout ça alors qu'on avait 10 ans. » Dit Sora.

« 10 ANS ?! » Demanda Syrus, Gin et Jaden surpris.

« J'arrive pas à y croire 10 ans et il as déjà faire un Jeu des Ombres. » Dit Jaden excité.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Jeu des Ombres existe. » Dit Syrus.

« I-Il me fait plus peur ! » Dit Gin.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est super fort ! J'ai envie de le défier dans un Duel ! » Dit Jaden encore plus excité.

« Attend tu as dit que toi et Yuki était orphelins, c'est ça ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Oui. » Dit Sora.

« Alors qui est ce Nii-san ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Nii-san est Nii-san. » Dit Sora confuse.

« Non je voulais dire quel est le lien entre vous deux est ce Nii-san ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Oh d'accord ! Je suis bête parfois. » Dit Sora un peu gênée. « Un jours durant un des Jeu des Ombre que Yuki était en train de faire Nii-san arriva pour le stopper ce qu'il réussit. » Dit Sora.

« Mais il est dit que personne ne peut arrêter un Jeu des Ombres tant que l'un des deux participant n'as perdu ! » Dit Syrus surpris.

« Je le sais, mais Nii-san n'as toujours pas dit comment il avais fait, mais bon revenons à l'histoire. »

* * *

_Un jeune Yuki était dans une ruelle en train de faire un Duel contre un voyou, Yuki avait une silhouette sombre sur son terrain alors que le voyou n'avais rien sur son terrain._

_**Yuki : **4000_

_**Voyou : **1000_

_« Alors quel sont tes dernière volonté ? » Demanda Yuki calmement._

_« S'il te plaît ne me finit pas ! Je jure de ne plus jamais venir sur votre territoire ! » Supplia le voyou apeuré._

_« Trop tard, finis-le ! » Ordonna Yuki._

_La silhouette sombre s'approcha lentement du voyou, et quand il se trouva près du voyou. Il s'apprêta à assener un puissant coup de poing mais son bras fut attraper par jeune homme encapuchonné._

_« Le Duel s'arrête tout de suite. » Le jeune homme donna un coup de poing à la silhouette qui se détruisit et le jeune homme regarda en direction du voyou. « Part si tu veux vivre. » Dit le jeune homme._

_Le voyou apeuré s'enfuit la queue entre les jambe._

_« Comment ose-tu interférer durant mon Jeu des Ombres ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé._

_« J'allais pas te laisser le tuer ! » Répliqua le jeune homme._

_« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Yuki déconcerté._

_« Mon nom est Kou Yamamoto et je suis là pour te ramener sur le bon chemin. » Dit le jeune homme avant d'enlever sa capuche._

_Kou avait des cheveux brun et des yeux bleu, il porta une longue veste blanche en cuire, un pull noire, un pantalon noir et une paire de bottes._

_« Je suis déjà sur le bon chemin, mais si tu veux vraiment faire ça, il faudra me battre dans un Duel. » Dit Yuki._

_« Allons-y alors ! » Dit Kou en mettant sont Disque de Duel._

* * *

_**HENSHIN/DUEL !**_

_**Kou : **4000_

_**Yuki : **4000_

_« Henshin ? » Demanda Yuki surpris._

_« Ça veut dire transformation. Personne ne regarde Kamen Rider de nos jours ? » Demanda Kou désespéré._

_« Ce n'est pas important ! Je commence ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque normalement Kamen Rider Chinomanako Diend ! » Un monstre eut un pistolet noir et bleu, il rentra une carte dans la chambre du pistolet._

_**Kamen Ride**_

_« _Henshin._ » La silhouette tira au ciel._

_**Diend !**_

_Dix pilier gris apparu autour de la silhouette et se refermèrent sur lui, formant un armure blanche, noire et bleu avec sur le torse un croix noir. Dix ligne verticale apparurent sur le casque de la silhouette. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2000/1000)._

_« Un Dark Rider ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?! » Demanda Kou._

_« Je les ai toujours eu depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvient ! Et l'effet de Chinomanako Diend s'active ! Je peux invoquer deux monstre Kamen Rider depuis ma main ! Et je choisis Kamen Rider KickHopper et Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! » Deux silhouette apparurent sur le terrain. La première silhouette eut un ceinture grise avec le symbole "ZECT" sur la boucle. La silhouette appuya sur le haut de la boucle de ceinture et elle s'ouvrit._

_« _Vous riez tous de moi, je voudrais rire aussi. _» Dit la première silhouette alors qu'une sauterelle mécanique vert au centre rouge sauta dans sa main. « _Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la sauterelle dans la boucle de ceinture._

_Une armure apparu sur la silhouette, son armure fut une armure légère verte avec des allure de sauterelle, son casque fut vert avec deux gros yeux rouge pour sa visière et sur sa jambe droit se trouva un ressort jaune en forme de jambe de sauterelle. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1200/800)_

_La seconde silhouette eut une chauve-souris mécaniques noir et rouge qui vola autour de lui._

_« _Kivat ! _» Ordonna la silhouette en levant sa main gauche en l'air_

_« _Kivat Ikuze ! _» la chauve-souris posa dans la main gauche de la silhouette._

_**GABUI !**_

_La chauve-souris mordit la main libre de la silhouette et de l'argent fondu coula sur la silhouette. L'argent se durcit avant de se détruire pour révéler une armure. L'armure était rouge et noir au allure de chauve-souris, elle avais aussi une cape rouge. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2400/2000)_

_« Et l'effet de KickHopper s'active quand Kamen Rider KickHopper est invoqué je peux invoquer spécialement Kamen Rider PunchHopper depuis mon Deck ou ma main, et je l'invoque depuis mon Deck ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain et il portait la même ceinture que Kamen Rider KickHopper._

_« _Aniki allons-y ! _» Dit la silhouette alors qu'une sauterelle mécanique marrons au centre vert sauta dans sa main. « _Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la sauterelle dans la boucle de ceinture._

_Une armure apparu sur la silhouette, son armure fut une armure légère marrons avec des allure de sauterelle, son casque fut marrons avec deux gros yeux vert pour sa visière et sur son bras droit se trouva un ressort jaune en forme de jambe de sauterelle. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1200/800)._

_« Je pose deux carte face caché et je finis mon tour ! » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki._

_« Trois autre Dark Rider est-ce que ton Deck en ai rempli ? » Demanda Kou._

_« Je sais pas de quoi est-ce que tu parle ! » Dit Yuki._

_« Peut importe, je dois empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre les utilise ! À moi ! » Kou piocha sa sixième carte. « OK ! Emu-chan allons-y ! J'invoque Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LV01 ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en portant une ceinture verte et ayant une porte rose, la silhouette sortie une cartouche rose et appuya sur un bouton de la cartouche._

_**Mighty Action X**_

_« _Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la cartouche dans la ceinture._

_**Gashat!**_

_Plusieurs image holographique apparu devant la silhouette et appuya sur une des image._

_**Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!**_

_La silhouette ressembla à un personnage d'animé dont les détaille ot été enlevé. Il avais d'épaisse paire de jambe et de bras blancs, sur son torse se trouva un cadran avec une barre de vie et quatre bouton, un rouge, un vert, un bleu et un jaune, et il eut un énorme casque avec des cheveux rose en épie. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1000/800)_

_« _Je vais finir ça sans aucun continue ! _» Dit Ex-Aid._

_« Et l'effet de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid s'active ! Dès son invocation je peux aller chercher une carte équipement "Gashat" ! » Dit Kou en cherchant une carte dans son Deck. « Et je choisis Shakariki Sport ! Ensuite j'utilise Level Up ! Cette carte me permet de sacrifier un monstre LV pour_ _invoquer sa version amélioré en ignorant ses condition d'invocation depuis mon Deck ou main et j'invoque Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LV02 depuis mon Deck ! » Ex-Aid mis sa main sur la porte de sa ceinture et l'ouvrit ce qui fit apparaître un porte holographique devant lui. _

_**Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X**_

_Ex-Aid rentra dans la porte et se mit à sauter dans tout les sens avant que son apparence ne change. Ex-Aid se retrouvait dans une combinaison rose avec des épaulette rose, des gants, bottes, et genouillère grise. Sur son torse se trouvait un plastron avec une jauge de vie et des 4 bouton, un rouge, bleu, vert et un jaune. Il portait un casque avec des cheveux rose en épines, des yeux orange avec des pupille blanche.(LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1800/2000)._

_« Ensuite j'active Shakariki Sport ! Je l'équipe à Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ! » Ex-Aid rentra un cartouche jaune dans sa ceinture._

_**A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto! Rikitto! Shakariki Sports!**_

_Un vélo au couleur flashie apparu à côté de Ex-Aid. Le vélo se décomposa avant de se placer sur Ex-Aid. Les roues devena une paire de lames rondes, le reste du vélo devena un paire de d'épaulettes et Ex-Aid gagna un casque. _

_« Shakariki Sport donne 700 point de ATK et il peut attaquer deux fois dans le même tour ! » Dit Kou_

_(Ex-Aid ATK = 1800 – 2500)_

_« Maintenant je vais activer Quick Summon ! Ce carte me permet d'invoquer normalement un second monstre et je choisis Kamen Rider Brave LV01. » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en portant une ceinture verte et ayant une porte rose, la silhouette sortie une cartouche rose et appuya sur un bouton de la cartouche._

_« _Skill Level 1 ! _» Dit Brave en appuyant sur la cartouche._

_**Taddle Quest**_

_« _Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la cartouche dans la ceinture._

_**Gashat!**_

_Plusieurs image holographique apparu devant la silhouette et appuya sur une des image._

_**Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!**_

_La silhouette ressembla à un personnage d'animé dont les détaille ot été enlevé. Il avais d'épaisse paire de jambe et de bras blancs, sur son torse se trouva un cadran avec une barre de vie et quatre bouton, un rouge, un vert, un bleu et un jaune, et il eut un énorme casque ressemble à un casque de chevalier. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1200/600)._

_« Et comme son partenaire il peut chercher une carte "Gashat" et je choisis "Gashat Up" ! » Dit Kou en cherchant une carte dans son Deck. « Et je vais l'utiliser ! Gashat Up me permet de chercher une version amélioré de n'importe quelle Kamen Rider ayant "LV" dans son nom en ignorant ces condition d'invocation ! Et je choisis Kamen Rider Brave LV50 ! » Dit Kou alors que Brave sortir un grosse cartouche rouge et ayant une manivelle jaune._

_Brave sortie la cartouche dans sa ceinture et tourna la manivelle de la grosse cartouche rouge._

_« _Skill Level 50 ! _» Dit Brave en appuyant sur la cartouche_

_**Taddle Fantasy !**_

_Brave mis la cartouche rouge dans sa ceinture._

_**Dual Gashat!**_

_Brave ouvrit la porte de sa ceinture ce qui fit apparaître un porte holographique devant lui._

_**Gachan! Dual Up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**_

_Brave se retrouvait dans une combinaison bleu avec des épaulette bleu, des gants, bottes, et genouillère grise. Sur son torse se trouvait un plastron avec une jauge de vie et des 4 bouton, un rouge, bleu, vert et un jaune. Il portait un casque ressemblant à celui d'un chevalier, des yeux jaune avec des pupille blanche. Tout d'un coup, un petit démon rouge apparu autour de Brave et il se mit sur le torse de Brave. Brave gagna un armure rouge sur son torse. (LV8/Magicien/Effet/Ténèbres/2900/2800)._

_« J'active 'effet de Kamen Rider Brave LV50 ! En sacrifiant 500 LP je peux invoquer un Jeton "Bugster", je sacrifie 1000 LP pour invoquer deux jeton ayant 1000 de ATK et de DEF et je vais les invoquer en position de DEF ! » Deux créature humanoïde au corps et à la tête orange apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Ténèbres/1000/1000)._

_**Kou : **3000_

_**Yuki : **4000_

_« Maintenant Kamen Rider Brave attaque KickHopper ! » Dit Kou alors que Brave ferma et ouvrit la porte de sa ceinture._

_**Taddle Critical Slash**_

_Brave sortie un épée qui s'entoura d'un aura violette, Brave couru vers KickHopper et s'apprêta à l'attaquer._

_« J'active l'effet de Dark Kiva ! Quand un monstre ayant "Kamen Rider" dans son nom est attaqué, l'attaque est redirigé vers Dark Kiva et il obtient une ATK égale à celle du monstre Attaquant mais aucun des deux monstre ne peuvent être détruire au combat ! » Dit Yuki._

_(Dark Kiva ATK = 2400 – 2900)_

_Dark Kiva se mit au milieu de l'attaque de Brave et le renvoya sur le terrain de Kou._

_« Ex-Aid va alors attaquer KickHopper ! » Ex-Aid pris une de ses lames en main et couru vers KickHopper et lui décerna un coup puissant qui le détruisit d'un coup._

_**Kou : **3000_

_**Yuki :** 2800_

_« Je pose deux carte face caché et je finis mon tour ! » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Kou. « Et l'attaque de Dark Kiva revient à la normal ! » Dit Kou_

_(Dark Kiva ATK = 2900 – 2400)_

_« C'est à moi alors ! » Yuki piocha sa seconde carte. « La chance n'est pas du tout avec toi ! J'active Card Of Sanctity ! Cette carte nous permet de piocher jusqu'à avoir six cartes dans notre main ! » Les deux Duellistes piochèrent jusqu'à avoir six carte en main. « Maintenant je vais invoquer normalement Confrontional Ki – Black Lion Rio en position d'attaque ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il prit une position de combat._

_« _Rinki Gaisō ! _» Une aura jaune apparu autour de la silhouette avant qu'une armure se place sur lui._

_L'armure était une armure noir et dorée, son casque eut une couronne de fourrure tel un lion, son torse eut une tête de lion et chacune des articulations sur l'armure était dorée. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2000/1000)_

_« _Takeki koto, shishi no gotoku. Tsuyoki koto, mata shishi no gotoku. Sekai o seisuru mono, waga na wa Kurojishi Rio ! (Aussi purement féroce qu'un lion, aussi puissant qu'un lion. Celui destiné à gouverner le monde, mon nom est le Black Lion Rio) _» Dit Rio. _

_« Maintenant Rio attaque Ex-Aid ! » Dit Yuki._

_« Mais il as une attaque inférieure à celle de Ex-Aid ! » Dit Kou._

_« Mais c'est là que l'effet de Rio rentre en compte ! Quand il se bats contre un monstre de type "Guerrier" son ATK augmente de 600 ! » Dit Yuki_

_(Black Lion Rio ATK = 2000 – 2600)_

_« _Resshūken ! _» Black Lion Rio couru vers Ex-Aid et l'enchaîna avec des rafales de coup remplie de Rinki._

_**Kou : **2900_

_**Yuki :** 2800_

_« Et avec cette attaque je finis mon tour ! » Dit Yuki._

_« Bien voyons voir si ce Lion, peut survivre as une attaque de Brave ! » Kou piocha sa septième carte. « Et en parlant de Brave ! Dès ma Standby Phase je peux Invoqué spécialement une version amélioré de Kamen Rider Brave LV50 et je choisis Kamen Rider Brave LV100 ! » Brave sorti la grosse cartouche rouge de sa ceinture et sortie un cartouche blanche et dorée._

_« _Skill Level 100 ! _» Dit Brave en appuyant sur la cartouche._

_**Taddle Legacy ~!**_

_Brave rentra la cartouche dans sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte de sa ceinture._

_**Gachan! Level Up! Tadoru Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Legacy ~!**_

_Le démon rouge s'enleva de Brave et un Ange blanc prit sa place sur Brave. Brave gagna une apparence angélique et une cape blanche. (LV9/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/3000/2900)._

_« _Il est temps d'abattre ce mal ! _» Dit Brave._

_« Et ce mal est Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! Grâce à l'effet de Brave LV100 quand il se bats contre un monstre d'attribut Ténèbres, le monstre attaqué ne peut pas activé son effet ! » Dit Kou._

_Brave sortie la cartouche blanche de sa ceinture et la mis dans un Slot sur le côté de sa ceinture._

_**Taddle Critical Strike **_

_Brave s'envola dans les air et ses pieds se rempli d'une énergie angélique. Brave descendit rapidement vers Dark Kiva qui le détruisit en plusieurs pixel._

_**Kou : **2900._

_**Yuki :** 2200._

_« Et je n'ai toujours pas invoqué normalement alors je sacrifie mes deux Jetons pour invoqué Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ! » Une silhouette portant une ceinture identique à celle de Brave, il sortie une cartouche monochrome noir et il appuya sur la cartouche._

_**Bakusou Bike!**_

_La silhouette rentra la cartouche dans la ceinture et ouvrit la porte dont une porte holographique y sorti._

_**Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Baku~sou~ Bike~!**_

_La silhouette se retrouva dans combinaison noir au épaulette et bottes jaune, Sur son torse se trouvait un plastron avec une jauge de vie et des 4 bouton, un rouge, bleu, vert et un jaune. Il portait un casque ressemblant à celui d'un casque de motard des yeux bleu avec des pupille blanche.(LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2400/2500)._

_« Son effet s'active ! Dès qu'il est invoqué je peut chercher une carte Magie Équipement ayant "Proto-Gashat" dans son nom ! Et je choisis "Proto-Gashat Shakariki Sport" ! » Dit Kou en cherchant la carte. « Maintenant j'équipe Lazer Turbo avec "Proto-Gashat Shakariki Sport" ! » Lazer rentra une cartouche monochrome noir dans sa ceinture, il ferma et rouvrit la porte de sa ceinture._

_**A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto! Rikitto! Shakariki Sports!**_

_Un velo monochrome noir et blanc arriva juste à côté de Lazer Turbo. Le vélo se décomposa avant de se placer sur Lazer Turbo. Les roues devena une paire de lames rondes, le reste du vélo devena un paire de d'épaulettes et Lazer Turbo gagna un casque._

_« Lazer Turbo à maintenant gagner 1000 d'ATK et il peut infliger des dégâts perçant ! » Dit Kou alors que le ATK de Lazer Turbo changea._

_(Lazer Turbo = 2400 – 3400)_

_« Et avec ça je finis mon tour ! Ce n'était pas génial seul un maître comme moi aurait pu faire ça. » Dit Kou arrogamment._

_« _Sérieux mec dit pas ça comme ça, j'aurais cru entendre Kuroto. _» Dit Lazer en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Kou._

_« Sérieux ? » Demanda Kou._

_« _Totalement. _» Dit Lazer._

_« Mais euh... » Dit Kou triste._

_« J'en ai marre de ces connerie ! » Dit Yuki en piochant sa septième carte. « Il semblerait que la chance soit avec moi ! J'invoque normalement Riotrooper ! » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture dont la boucle de ceinture était grise et mit en l'air._

_« _Henshin. _» Dit la silhouette en baissant la boucle de ceinture._

_**COMPLETE**_

_Une lumière entoura la silhouette avant de s'éteindre doucement et réveillant la silhouette dans une nouvelle apparence. Il porta une armure légère marron et grise dont la visière du casque était quasiment présente. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1000/1000)_

_« Ensuite j'active Double Summon qui me permet de faire une second invocation normal et je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Eternal ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en ayant une ceinture en forme de L et une clefs USB Blanche et marqué de la lettre E._

_« _Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la clef USB dans ma ceinture._

_**ETERNAL **_

_La silhouette se retrouva entouré d'un vent vert, une armure blanche apparu sur lui, son casque eut trois corne et des yeux jaune pour visière, il porta aussi une cape noir et ses bras eut des motif de flammes bleu. Sur son torse et sa jambe se trouva des Holster pour y rentre plusieurs clef USB. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1800/1300)_

_« Et maintenant le coup final, je vais invoquer spécialement le plus puissant de mes monstre en bannissant 5 monstre d'attribut Ténèbres depuis mon terrain. » Yuki leva en l'air son bras tout en tenant une carte. « Ô toi destructeur de monde, toi dont la race a été éteinte à force de vous battre entre vous, tu est devenu le puissant des guerriers, un guerrier dont le nom est terrifié partout où il vas...  
APPARAÎT DEVANT MOI KAMEN RIDER EVOLT ! » Cria Yuki alors que tout ses monstre se firent aspirer dans un trou noir et qu'une silhouette ne prenne leur place. La silhouette porta une ceinture au motifs mécaniques avec une manivelle sur le côté et il eut deux bouteilles une rouge et une noir. La silhouette rentra les deux bouteilles dans la ceinture._

_**Cobra ! Rider System ! Evolution !**_

_La silhouette tourna la manivelle et des tuyaux sorti de la ceinture et forma deux partie d'armure devant et derrière la silhouette._

_**Are you ready ?**_

_« _Henshin. _» Dit calmement la silhouette_

_Les deux partie d'armure se placèrent rapidement sur la silhouette. La silhouette se retrouva d'une armure lourde rouge, noir, bleu et or. L'armure eut des motif de constellation et ses épaulette eurent la forme de Gyroscope et le centre de son torse eut aussi un petit Gyroscope au centre. (LV10/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/4000/4000)._

_« _Il semblerait que je soit déjà de retour et je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche. _» Dit Evolt._

_« Oui tu va pouvoir prendre ta revanche sur lui, mais pour l'instant ton effet s'active ! Quand Evolt a été invoqué en bannissant 5 monstre, son ATK augmente de 300 pour chaque monstre dans mon cimetière ! Il y a deux monstre dans le Cimetière donc il gagne 600 ATK. » Dit Yuki alors que la ATK de Evolt changea _

_(Evolt ATK = 4000 - 4600)_

_« Un autre de ses effet s'active ! Une fois par tour je peux invoqué spécialement un monstre de type guerrier depuis ma main et je choisis Kamen Rider Glaive ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il eut une carte en main et une boucle de ceinture dans l'autre._

_La silhouette mit la ceinture dans une fente de la boucle de ceinture avant de la mettre._

_« _Henshin. _» Dit la silhouette calmement en ouvrant la boucle de ceinture révélant un A et qu'une porte Holographique y sortit._

_La silhouette marcha calmement vers la porte Holographie et y sortie recouvert d'une armure noir et or ayant une apparence rappelant celle d'un As. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1400)_

_« Et enfin son dernière effet s'active ! Je peux piocher 4 carte et puis en envoyé 2 dans le cimetière ! » Dit Yuki en piochant 4 carte et en envoyant 2 au cimetière._

_« Désolé mais je vais devoir ruiner ton plaisir car j'active mes deux carte face caché ! Anneau de destruction et Anneau de Défense ! » Les yeux de Yuki s'écarquilla de surprise. « Anneau de Destruction me permet de détruire un monstre sur le terrain et infligé son attaque à nous deux, mais Anneau de Défense fais que je ne prend aucun dégâts venant d'une carte piège alors que toi tu les prend toujours... alors c'est "Ciao" pour toi ! » Dit Kou avec un grand sourire._

_Un collier de grande apparu autour du cou de de Evolt avant d'exploser._

_**Kou : **2900._

_**Yuki** : 0._

* * *

« Après ça Nii-san nous as recueilli. » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

« Maintenant j'ai envie de faire une Duel contre lui ! » Dit Jaden excité.

« Moi aussi, mais Nii-san as disparu le même jours où j'ai reçu mon Kamen Rider Deck. » Dit Sora

« Ah bah zut alors ! » Dit Jaden déçu.

« Comment a-t-il disparu ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Il a disparu un jours alors que moi et Yuki rentrons de l'école. » Dit Sora.

* * *

_Une jeune Sora et un jeune Yuki de 15 ans tout les deux, arrivèrent devant une grande maison, mais Yuki sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Sora rentra dans la maison en toute insouciance, mais Yuki resta sur ses gardes._

_« Nii-san on est rentré ! » Dit Sora en enlevant ses chaussures à l'entrée, mais Yuki l'attrapa par l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Sora._

_« Quelque-chose n'est pas normal. » Dit Yuki._

_« Rien n'est bizarre, tout est normal. » Dit Sora confuse._

_Yuki s'approcha de la porte et dit « La serrure de la porte a été forcée, alors reste près de moi je sens quelque-chose de mauvais. »._

_Yuki fouilla toute la maison méticuleusement, mais tout ce qu'il trouva était un coffre caché sous des planché dans la chambre de Kou qui était totalement en désordre, en avais l'impression que des personnes c'était battu ici. Sur le coffre se trouvait un mots laissée par lui._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ? Des cadeau pour nous ?! » Demanda Sora excitée._

_« Je sais pas, mais vaut mieux resté prudent. » Dit Yuki avant de lire le mot de Kou. _

_« Cher Yuki_

_ Je suis désolé de vous laissez encore une fois tout seul, mais il semblerait que mes trou noir deviennent de plus en plus fréquent et je ne veux blesser aucun de vous deux, alors je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de les arrêter en trouvant une solution dans le Deck que tu as utilisé durant notre première rencontre. » Yuki était surpris par ce qu'il venait de lire, mais continua. « Je peux comprendre que cela peut te surprendre, mais cela est la seule solution qui m'est venue en tête. Alors pour m'excuser j'ai préparé un cadeau pour toi et Sora, pourvue que vous l'aimer_

_Signé Kou » Yuki finit de lire la lettre qu'il vit Sora en train d'essayer d'ouvrir le coffre mais il n'y arrivera pas. _

_« Laisse-moi l'ouvrir. » Dit Yuki._

_Yuki ouvrit facilement le coffre, ils y trouvèrent une paire de boîtes rouge et bleu._

_« Je prend la bleu ! » Dit Sora en prenant directement l'une des boîtes._

_« Je vais prendre celle qui reste. » Dit Yuki en prenant la boîtes restante._

_« _Oi ! Gaki ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec les affaires de Kou ? _» Demanda une voix masculine._

_Sans aucune hésitation, Yuki se retourna et vit une silhouette qu'il souleva au dessus de son épaule, le claqua violemment au sol et bloqua les bras de la silhouette._

_« _Oh calme toi un peu ! _» Dit la silhouette souffrante._

_« Qui est-tu et comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ici ? » Demanda Yuki en resserrant sa prise sur la silhouette._

_Yuki regarda de plus près la silhouette, il remarqua que la silhouette était complètement rouge de la tête au pied et qu'il ressemblais a un Oni._

_« Je t'aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ? » Demanda Yuki._

_« C'est Momotaros-chan ! » Dit Sora._

_« Qui ? » Demanda Yuki._

_« C'est un Imagin de Kamen Rider Den-O. » Dit Sora._

_« Ce ne sont pas les Kaijin ? » Demanda Yuki en resserrant sa prise sur l'Oni._

_« _Je ne suis pas méchant moi ! J'essaie même de les arrêter ! _» Dit l'Oni._

_« Ouais et moi je suis un Koala vert avec des gants de boxes ! » Dit Yuki._

_« _Veuillez excuser Senpai parfois il peut être un peu idiot. » Dit une voix suave.

_« _Kame ! Fais attention il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît ! _» Dit l'Oni._

_« _C'est qu'un enfant qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? _« Demanda la voix._

_Yuki lâcha sa prise sur l'Oni, pris son appui sur lui et sauta en donnant un coup de pied en piquée en direction de la voix qui révéla un homme bleu à l'apparence d'une tortue._

_« _Ah mon dos ! _» Dit l'Oni alors que la Tortue se prit le coup de Yuki au visage._

_« _Pas le visage ! _» Dit la Tortue alors que le coup le toucha._

_Les deux hommes au couleur extravagantes tombèrent au sol et essayèrent de récupérer de leur blessures. Yuki attrapa la Tortue par la gorge et le rapprocha._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez nous ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé._

_« _Kou nous as demandé de s'occuper d'un certain Yuki et d'une Sora-Chan. _» Dit la Tortue calmement en se frottant le visage._

_« Et pourquoi il demanderait à une Tortue et un Oni de s'occuper de nous deux ? » Demanda Yuki._

_« _Namae wa Momotaros ! MO-MO-TA-ROS ! _» Dit l'Oni._

_« _Et je suis Urataros. _» Dit la Tortue._

_« Dites vous êtes tout seul, ou il y d'autre que Kou a donné cette mission ? Demanda Yuki._

_Momotaros s'asseye contre un mur et commença à compter sur ses doigts. « _En comptant Ryutaros, Kintaros, Senpai, moi, Yuusuke, Shouichi, Shinji, Takumi, Kenzaki, , Tendou, Wataru, Tsukasa, Shotaro & Philip, Gentarou, Haruto, Kouta, Shinnosuke, Takeru, Emu et Sento, ça fait 19. _» Dit Urataros._

_« Punaise ça en fait beaucoup. » Dit Sora._

_« _Ah mais ce n'est que les Kamen Rider, il y aussi les Sentai. Il y a les GekiRanger, Go-Onger, ShikenGer, GokaiGer, GoseiGer, KyoryuGer, ToqGer, NinninGer, ZyohGer, Kyuranger et LupinRanger & PatroRanger. Ce qui fait 81, donc 81 personne a reçu la même mission. _» Dit Momotaros._

_« Je sais m'occuper de moi et Sora, j'ai pas besoin de monstre imaginaire. » Dit Yuki._

_« _Tu as dit quoi, Gaki ?! _» Demanda Momotaros énervé._

_« J'ai dit... » Yuki attrapa les deux bras de Momotaros, bloqua le bras droit de l'Oni sous la gorge du monstre rouge et bloqua l'autre bras derrière le dos de l'Oni. « Je n'ai pas besoin de monstre imaginaire. » Dit Yuki._

_« _Comment peut-il être aussi fort ?! _» Demanda Momotaros surpris._

_« _Je ne sais pas du tout Senpai, mais c'est plutôt rigolo à voir. _» Dit Urataros._

_« _Kame-Teme vient m'aider au lieu de rire ! _» Dit Momotaros._

_Yuki continua de bloqua Momotaros avec grande facilité, mais tout d'un coup un bras se posa sur l'épaule de Yuki._

_« C'est qui cette fois ?! » Demanda Yuki._

_« _Parlons un peu avant que tu essaye de m'attaquer ? _» Demanda une voix masculine._

_Yuki lâcha le bras droit de Momotaros et attrapa la main sur son épaule, mais la main attrapa le poignet de Yuki, souleva rapidement au dessus de son épaule et posa calmement Yuki devant lui. La personne ayant soulever Yuki était un homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il porta une chemise blanche avec au dessus une veste noir, un long manteau rouge de pirate et un pantalon bleu._

_« _Merci Gokai-Teme il commencer vraiment à me faire mal ce petit Gaki. _» Dit Momotaros en s'étirant les épaule._

_« _C'est Marvelous tu le sais très bien. _» Dit l'homme._

_« Qui est-tu et comment vous faites pour rentrer ici ! C'est pas un moulin non plus ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé._

_« _C'est à cause des deux boîtes. _» Dit Momotaros._

_« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki et Sora surpris._

_« _Ouvrez les boîtes et vous comprendrez. _» Dit Marvelous._

_Yuki et Sora confus, ouvrir les boîtes avec grande tension. Yuki était en pleine confusion car dans sa boîtes il trouva plusieurs cartes de Duel de monstre qui lui rappela de son passé car plusieurs de ces cartes ressemblant à ses anciens compagnon de combats. Sora, contrairement à son frère, était empli de joie de voir ses héros dont Sora a tant regardé les aventures avec joies en tant que cartes de Duel de monstre que Sora va pouvoir utiliser. Mais le contenu des deux boîtes était bien différentes. La boîte rouge était remplie de cartes de Duel de monstre à l'effigie de plusieurs équipe de Super Sentai alors que la boîte bleu était remplie de cartes de Duel de monstre à l'effigie de plusieurs Kamen Rider._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Yuki surpris et confus._

_« _Kou nous as demandé de prendre soins de vous deux et le seul moyen de le faire c'est grâce à ces truc. _» Marvelous prit une carte monstre à l'effigie d'un homme à la combinaison noir portant un veste rouge de pirate, des gant blanc, des bottes rouge et un casque ressemblant à une chapeau de pirate rouge._

_Momotaros et Urataros prirent aussi une carte monstre, la carte de Momotaros était à l'effigie d'un homme avec une combinaison noire et une armure noire et blanche, le casque de l'armure eut des rails descendant jusqu'au bas du torse, la silhouette eut une ceinture avec un bouton rouge, bleu, jaune et violet à côté d'un cercle avec un V pointant vers le bas, au dessus de la combinaison se trouvèrent six pièce d'armure rouge apparu, une pêche se trouva sur le casque et qui était fendu en deux se qui format la visière._

_La carte de Urataros était à l'effigie d'un homme portant la même combinaison que la carte de Momotaros, mais les pièce d'armure était bleu et la visière ressemblant à une tortue._

_« J'ai encore une seul question pour vous trois, savez-vous où se trouve Kou ? » Demanda Yuki._

_« _Nous ne savons pas, Kou nous as simplement caché et tout ce que nous avons entendu après ça c'était des bruit comme si quelqu'un c'était battu. _» Dit Marvelous._

_« _J'aurais bien défoncé celui qui as osé attaqué Kou ! _» Dit Momotaros en se craquant les phalanges._

_« Bien, alors je sais parfaitement ce qu'on va faire. » Dit Yuki._

_« On va faire quoi ? » Demanda Sora._

_« On va retrouver Kou et savoir pourquoi il est partie. » Dit Yuki._

* * *

« C-C'est super triste. » Dit Gin.

« Ce n'est pas triste car je crois- Non je suis sûr que Yuki va retrouver Nii-San. » Dit Sora.

« Mais faut faire attention au Dortoir que le Professeur Banner parlais, si ça se trouve il y a vraiment eu des Jeu des Ombres là-bas. » Dit Gin.

« Alors je sais ce qu'on va faire on va y jeter un œil demain soir ! » Dit Jaden.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Sora, Syrus et Gin surpris.

« Tu as pas entendu ce que as dit Sora ! » Dit Syrus.

« Ouais si on amène Yuki et qu'il y a vraiment un Jeu des Ombres, on sera dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! » Dit Sora.

« On a pas besoin d'amener Yuki avec nous, on peux y aller sans lui. » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, pas bête. » Dit Sora.

« J-J'ai un peu peur, mais j'aimerais bien y aller, moi aussi. » Dit Gin.

« Très bien ! Alors c'est décidé ! » Dit Jaden.

À leur insu, Docteur Crowler était derrière une porte en train d'écouter leur conversation.

« Bravo ! Le Jeu des Ombres ! J'ai presque oublié cette approche ! » Dit Crowler en faisant un sourire narquois. « _Si j'utilise ces Rumeur pour faire disparaître ces rebuts, personne ne suspectera quoi que ce soit ! _» Pensa Crowler.

« Hey la Drag Queen ! » Dit Yuki en gagnant l'attention de Crowler, le surprenant.

« Je ne suis pas une Drag Queen ! » Dit Crowler énervé.

« OK, OK, si tu veux, mais j'ai une seule chose à te dire. » Yuki attrapa Crowler par le col et le descendit à son champs de vision. « Je sais que c'est toi qui essaie de faire que Jaden soit viré de l'Académie, alors j'ai juste ça à te dire. Si tu t'attaque ne serais-ce qu'une seul fois à Sora, je jure de rentrer ton coffret de maquillage là ou le soleil ne brille jamais, je me suis fait comprendre ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Comment ose-tu menacé un professeur sans aucune preuve ! » Dit Crowler énervé.

« Depuis quand j'ai besoin de preuve, je ne suis pas policier si je me souvient bien, je suis un élèves et toi tu n'est qu'une pauvre petite merde ! Alors si tu t'approche ne serais-ce que Jaden, Syrus, Chumley ou Sora, je jure qu'aucun Docteur dans le monde ne pourras te soigner de ce que je te ferais. » Yuki poussa Crowler au sol. « Maintenant dégage de notre dortoir et va rejoindre tes petit privilégié. » Dit Yuki avant de partir.

« _Je dois faire attention à celui là, il est plus intelligent que les autres Rouges Slifers. _» Pensa Crowler.

* * *

Dans une ruelle sombre et remplie de brouillard, un homme de très grande tailles portant un trench-coat noir, un paire de bottes noir, un pantalon noir, une paire de gants noir, masque noir et un chapeau noir était en plein duel contre un Voyou. L'homme sortie un pendentif rappelant le Puzzle du Millenium qui se mit à briller.

« C'est un Jeu des Ombres... » Dit le Voyou en se tenant la poitrine.

« Prend ça... Mind Crush ! » Dit l'homme en noir.

Une lumière aveuglante sortit du pendentif ce qui ébloui le Voyou qui tomba au sol inconscient.

« Tu laisseras tout tes cartes rares ici, elle ne te seront plus d'utilité de toute façon. » Dit l'homme en noir en se dirigeant vers le Voyou pour lui prendre ses cartes, mais son téléphone sonna. L'homme en noir décrocha son téléphone. « Oui, je suis le Duellistes des Ombres, Titan. Duel Académie ? Oui je serais là et n'oubliez pas mon payement. » Dit l'homme en noir avant de raccrocher.

« Duel Académie ? » Demanda un voix dans l'ombre.

« Oui, Tarodeth, j'ai reçu un contrat pour battre un élève là-bas. » Dit Titan.

« Ça m'a l'air intéressant je vais venir avec toi. » Dit Tarodeth en sortant de l'ombre.

Tarodeth était un homme de taille moyenne, il avais la peau bronzé et des cheveux blanc, il porta des chaînes a ses poignets et chevilles, un pantalon en cuir noir, un marcel noir et une paire de chaussure blanche.

« Et puis ça fera un peu d'exercice pour Tormathos. » Dit Tarodeth alors qu'une silhouette sortie de l'ombre.

La silhouette était un homme au cheveux brun plaquée en arrière, son œil gauche était cachée derrière des bandages sale alors que son œil droit était bleu, il porta un pantalon bleu troué, un T-Shirt blanc et il était pied nu.

« J'ai pas raison, Tormathos ? » Demanda Tarodeth en attrapant la silhouette par les cheveux.

« Oui. » Dit Tormathos sans aucune émotion.

« C'est bien... » Tarodeth jeta Tormathos au sol et lui écrasa le visage sous son pied. « Allons-y. » Dit Tarodeth.

* * *

Le lendemain, durant l'un des cours du professeur Banner, Syrus et Jaden était en train de dormir alors que Yuki et Sora était en train de prendre des notes sur le cours. Sora se sentit un peu mal pour mentir à Yuki, ce qu'il remarqua facilement.

« Ça va, Sora, tu n'as pas l'air trop bien ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais tout va parfaitement bien. » Dit Sora stressé.

« Vraiment alors pourquoi tu tape des doigts comme pas possible ? » Demanda Yuki en pointant sur ce que faisait Sora.

« Oui tout va parfaitement bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Dit Sora.

« …..tu me cache quelque-chose et j'aime pas ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais je ne te cache rien du tout pourquoi tu t'inquiète ! » Dit Sora.

Alors que Yuki continua de questionner Sora, Docteur Crowler était à la porte de la classe en train d'observer Jaden et Syrus.

« _Dormez bien, maintenant. Ce sera votre dernier rêve, maintenant. _» Pensa Crowler.

* * *

À la nuit tombé au port près du phare, Crowler attendit dans le froid de la nuit jusqu'à que Titan, Tarodeth & Tormathos arriva.

« Oh vous devez être l'auto-proclamé Duellistes des Ombres et vous deux ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Tarodeth et voici mon compagnon... » Tarodeth attrapa Tormathos par l'arrière de son cou. « Tormathos, dit bonjour Tormathos. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Bonjour. » Dit Tormathos toujours sans aucune émotion.

« Bon parlons de mes honoraires, mes honoraires ont un prix fixe. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les circonstances que mes client peuvent avoir. Ça vaut toujours 3 fois le salaire de mes client. » Dit Titan.

« Je crois que ça a vraiment à voir avec les circonstances de vos clients... » Dit Crowler.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas pour nous nos prix sont flexible que les sien, mais je voudrais savoir vous avez bien un élèves du nom de Yamamoto ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Nous en avons deux, des jumeaux, tout les deux chez les Slifers. » Dit Crowler.

« Bien et ils utilisent des Deck Kamen Rider et Super Sentai, je ne me trompe pas ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« C'est bien ça. » Dit Crowler.

« Bien alors nous allons prendre leur Deck en tant qu'honoraire, cela vous va ? » Demanda Tarodeth avec un sourire qui dérangea Crowler.

« Vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi avec ces deux Slifers, ce ne sont que des rejets ! » Dit Crowler.

« Bien Tormathos viens ! » Tarodeth tira Tormathos par le bras violemment en partant.

« Est-ce que vous, vous allez faire votre boulot ? » Demanda Crowler à Titan.

« Je suis un Pro, je ne tourne jamais le dos à mes ennemis. » Dit Titan en partant comme s'il flottait.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de la forêt, Jaden tenant une lampe torche, Syrus, Chumley, Gin et Sora était en direction du Dortoir abandonné.

« En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Chumley vienne avec nous. » Dit Jaden.

« Pareille, je pensais plus qu'il allait ce goinfrés. » Dit Sora en ricanant.

« S-Sora c'est pas gentil de ce moquer ! » Dit Gin.

« Chumley pense aussi que les cours sont inutile alors. » Dit Jaden.

« C'est pas que j'aime pas rester chez moi ou étudier, c'est juste que... » Dit Chumley.

« J-Juste que quoi ? » Dit Gin.

« J'aime pas les cours qui t'apprennent seulement à gagner des Duels. » Dit Chumley.

« Y a-t-il d'autre façon d'étudier les Duels, autre que comment gagner ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a, il y a comment les cartes sont crée, l'histoire des Duels, les différent archétype, comment l'effet d'une carte est choisi, pourquoi une carte est bannie, semi-limité ou limité et plein d'autre chose. » Dit Gin sans bégayer ce qui surpris tout le monde. « Q-Qu'est-ce q-que j'ai fait ? » Demanda Gin effrayé.

« Rien c'est juste que tu n'as pas du tout bégayer. » Dit Sora alors que Gin commença à devenir aussi blanc qu'un drap neuf « Faut pas avoir peur pour si peu. » Dit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes près du Dortoir Abandonné ? » Demanda une voix familière.

« AAAAHHHHH ! » Cria Sora, Syrus et Chumley de peur alors que Gin s'évanouit.

Jaden pointa la lampe torche vers la voix et ils virent Yuki en se tenant sur une branche par ses jambes.

« Pourquoi tu fait que des truc aussi chelou que ça ?! » Demanda Sora en récupérant son souffle.

« T'es cinglé mec, tu le sais ! » Dit Syrus.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » Demanda Chumley avec les larmes au yeux.

« Car je devais savoir pourquoi Sora me cachais quelque-chose. » Yuki descendit de la branche. « Et maintenant répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites près du Dortoir Abandonné ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Attend je crois que Gin nous as quitté ! » Dit Sora en allant vers Gin évanouit.

« Non répondez-moi qu'est-ce que vous faites près du Dortoir Abandonné ? » Redemanda Yuki.

« *sigh* on voulais simplement voir si le Dortoir avais vraiment servit à faire des Jeux des Ombres. » Dit Sora.

« Bien je voulais simplement la vérité. » Yuki sorti un petite capsule grise de sa poche et la brisa sous le nez de Gin qui le réveilla rapidement.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que c-c'est que ça, ça p-pue ?! » Demanda Gin en se bouchant le nez.

« Des sels c'est toujours utile quand quelqu'un tombe dans les pommes. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non je ne t'en veux pas... » Sora souffla de joie. « Mais j'en veux aux autres pour le fait qu'ils t'ont fait mentir. » Dit Yuki.

« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey !...Hey ! C'est pas leur faute, je voulais simplement pas que tu soit de nouveau... tu sais quoi. » Dit Sora.

« Je sais me contrôler maintenant. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu est sûr ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui je suis sûr et de toute façon je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé tout seul tu as failli faire exploser la maison en faisant chauffer de l'eau. » Jaden, Syrus et Chumley se mirent à rire.

« Hey... c'est dur de faire chauffer de l'eau ! » Dit Sora embarrassé.

« Bon et si on allait explorer- attend une seconde c'est qui lui ? » Demanda Jaden en pointant une figure devant le dortoir.

« Je crois que c'est Logan. » Dit Sora.

« Qui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Le gars qu'on as rencontrer durant le Duel entre Jaden et Chazz quand Chazz avait toutes les cartes rares. » Dit Sora.

« C'est pas celui avec les lunette jaune ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Si c'est lui. » Dit Sora.

« Voyons voir ce qu'il fait ici ! » Dit Jaden.

Dès qu'il arrivèrent près de Logan, ils virent qu'il était en train examiner l'entrée au peigne fin.

« Yo le nabot qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Yuki en surprenant Logan.

« Ah !...euh... » Logan ne trouva pas quoi dire.

« Tu as entendu parler de l'histoire de Banner aussi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui... » Dit Logan.

*crack*

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Yuki avant Jaden que pointer sa lampe torche vers le son et vit Alexis.

« Alexis ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alexis ? » Demanda Sora.

« C'est à moi de vous le demander, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Alexis.

« On fait un petite exploration nocturne. » Dit Jaden.

« Banner nous parlé de ce Dortoir quand on se raconter des histoire qui faisait peur. » Dit Sora.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites des étudiant disparu ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Les superstition sont pour les ignares et ceux qui croit au paranormal. » Dit Yuki.

« Les histoire de ce dortoir sont vraies. » Dit Alexis.

« Vraies dit-tu ? Alors vérifions ça par nous-même. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais allons-y ! » Jaden avança vers le Dortoir, mais Yuki l'arrêta en le prenant par le col. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Il y a trop de terrain à parcourir si on reste comme ça on ferait mieux de se séparer en deux groupe. » Dit Yuki.

« OK ! Syrus, Chumley et Alexis venait avec moi ! » Dit Jaden.

« Faites ce que voulais, mais je ne vient pas. » Dit Alexis en partant.

« Pas grave, ça fait plus d'amusement pour moi, Syrus et Chumley. » Jaden sauta au dessus de la barrière et avança vers le Dortoir, Chumley et Syrus fit pareille.

« Prenait l'Ouest du Dortoir ! Nous prendrons l'Est ! » Dit Yuki.

« OK ! » Répondit Jaden.

« Bien il ne reste plus que nous quatre, alors allons-y ! » Dit Sora.

« O-OK. » Dit Gin.

« J'espère qu'on va voir des truc intéressant car je me sens super énergique ! » Dit Logan.

« Moi aussi. » Dit Sora.

* * *

Le groupe entra dans le Dortoir Abandonné après le groupe de Jaden et dès l'entrée, il virent un plaque gravé avec plusieurs hiéroglyphe et gravé avec plusieurs Objet du Millénium ce qui gagné l'attention de Yuki et Logan.

« C'est captivant... » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ça. » Dit Logan avant de rejoindre Gin.

« Vous regardez quoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« On regarde ça. » Dit Yuki en pointant à la gravure.

« Ce puzzle me rappelle celui que Yugi avais. » Dit Sora.

« Ugh me parle pas de cet enfoiré. » Dit Yuki avec dégoûts.

« *gasp* Yugi est super sympa ! » Dit Sora.

« Je préfère Joey, il est plus sympa. » Dit Yuki.

« Vous venez ? Gin & moi avons trouvé une salle bizarre. » Dit Logan.

« On arrive ! » Dit Sora.

Sora & Yuki rejoignaient Logan & Gin et virent la salle dont Logan parlait, la salle avait ses mur recouvert de rune, au centre se trouva un pentagramme entouré de bougie, le sol était recouvert de livre alors qu'il y avais plusieurs bibliothèque, eux aussi, remplie de dizaines de livres. Sora eut des frisson à la vue des runes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? » Demanda Logan.

« J-Je sais p-pas, mais j-j'ai pas envie de rester i-ici. » Dit Gin.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un dessinerais des truc comme ça ? » Demanda Sora.

« La seule réponse est que ces runes ont servie à faire des Jeux des Ombres. » Dit Yuki.

Le groupe commença à fouiller dans tout les coins de la salle, jusqu'à que Yuki entendre de drôle de bruit.

« Cachez-vous ! » Ordonna Yuki avant de soulever Sora comme un sac et se cacha derrière une des bibliothèque et Gin & Logan les rejoignit derrière la bibliothèque.

Les bruits devint de plus en plus lourd, Yuki réussi à les deviner et compris que ces bruits inconnus était des bruits de pas. Après quelque minute, Yuki lâcha Sora alors que deux silhouettes entra dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Chuchota Logan ne voyant pas les deux silhouettes.

Yuki ne répondit pas, ce qui surprit un peu Logan.

« Hey, Yuki qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Chuchota Logan, mais fut effrayé par le regard de Yuki.

Le regard de Yuki était emplie de haine, on pouvait voir son poing trembler sous la force qu'il exercer pour ne pas frapper les silhouettes.

« Pitié partez et vite ! » Chuchota Sora, mais Yuki sortit de leur cachette. « Et merde ! »

« ENFOIRÉ ! » Cria Yuki emplie de haine.

« Que quoi ? » Demanda une des silhouettes, la silhouette regarda en direction de Yuki et eut un fou rire qui fit froid dans le dos. « Moi qui allais t'appeler... que le destin fait bien les choses. » Dit la silhouette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, mais je voudrais bien savoir est-ce que Sora serais là ? » Dit la silhouette.

Yuki et les silhouettes continuèrent de parler alors que Logan observa leur discutions. Logan remarqua que Gin et Sora était un peu effrayé par ce qui ce passé.

« Gin écoute-moi. » Logan prit Gin par les épaules. « Je veux que toi et Sora, partez et allez chercher Jaden et les autres, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? » Chuchota Logan.

« J-Je sais pas si je peux réussir. » Chuchota Gin.

« Ne dit pas ça je sais que tu peux réussir alors allez-y ! » Chuchota Logan.

Gin hocha de la tête et attrapa Sora par le poignet, mais Sora ne voulu pas partir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Chuchota Logan.

« Je peux pas laisser Yuki tout seul avec ces types. » Chuchota Sora.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton frère, pour l'instant allez chercher Jaden et les autres. » Chuchota Logan.

Sora réfléchi pendant quelque seconde et hocha de la tête avant de partir discrètement avec Gin.

« Bon bah il est temps d'y aller, comme dirait Nee-chan il est temps pour le Final ! » Logan retourna son blouson de Slifer à l'envers et le blouson se retrouva avec le symbole d'un crâne enflammé sur le dos. Il sortit un bandana bleu avec le même symbole que le blouson qu'il noua autour de son biceps droit et il sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil en forme de V. Logan sortit aussi un Deck et un Disque de Duel rouge, au bordure dorée et au finition vert claire.

Logan sortit de la cachette ce qui surpris la silhouette avec qui Yuki parlait.

« Tient tu n'est pas venue avec Sora ? » Demanda la silhouette.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki stoïque en se retournant vers Logan.

« Je vais pas te laisser t'occuper de ces deux cons. » Dit Logan.

Logan vit enfin à quoi ressemblais les silhouettes et révélant que les silhouettes était Tarodeth & Tormathos

« Ne les sous-estime pas, ne sous-estime jamais un adversaire. » Dit Yuki.

« Et si on commencer enfin ce Duel. » Dit Logan.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de faire un Duel. » Yuki souleva Tarodeth & Tormathos du sol avec une seul main chacun. « Je vais juste les défoncer. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais pourquoi nous frapper alors que tu pourrais découvrir où ce trouve ton frère. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki surpris.

« Tu as bien entendu, alors veux-tu vraiment nous "défoncer" ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Qui me dit que tu dit la vérité ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Peut-être ça. » Tarodeth sortit une carte à l'effigie de Kamen Rider Zi-O.

« Comment as-tu où ça ? » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« On peut dire que c'est Kou qui me l'a "passé". » Tarodeth ricana.

« Je vais te battre et si je te bats, je vais récupérer cette carte et tu va me dire où ce trouve Kou. » Dit Yuki en lâchant les deux hommes.

« Et si nous gagnons je vais récupérer ton Deck et tu reviens sous mes ordres. » Dit Tarodeth.

« J'accepte ! » Dit Yuki.

« Bien mais ce ne seras pas un Duel normal, mais un Tag Duel. Toi et et ton ami contre moi et mon cher petit larbin. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Moi ça me va. » Dit Logan avec un sourire.

« Alors commençons ! » Tarodeth & Tormathos se mirent à leur place et mirent leur Disque de Duel.

« Commençons ! » Yuki mit son Disque de Duel, ouvrit sa veste et sortie le Deck avec le symbole des Kyuranger.

* * *

**CHANGE/DUEL !**

**Yuki & Logan : **8000

**Tarodeth & Tormathos : **8000

« Je vais commencer ! » Logan piocha sa sixième carte. « Bien je vais invoquer Brigade Gurren – King Kittan ! » Un robot jaune à taille humain apparu sur le terrain, il avait de courts bras et jambe, sa tête était son corps principale qui avait un front et une mâchoire pointu. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1600/1400).

« Après grâce à l'effet de Brigade Gurren – Lagann ! Il peut être invoqué spécialement depuis ma main si il y a un monstre "Brigade Gurren" sur le terrain ! » Un petit robot de 1M50 apparu sur le terrain, il était rouge, son corps était celui d'une tête humaine et il avait de courts bras et jambes. (LV3/Machine/Effet/Vent/1300/1000).

« Et ensuite l'effet de Brigade Gurren – Gurren s'active ! Quand Brigade Gurren – Lagann est sur le terrain je peux l'invoquer spécialement depuis ma main ! » Un Robot rouge apparu sur le terrain et il avais d'épais bras et jambes rouge et ayant le même symbole que sur le blouson de Logan, le Robot rouge n'avait pas de tête, sa bouche se trouva au centre de ventre, ses yeux se trouvaient sur ses pectoraux et devant les yeux se trouva une paire de lunette en forme de V. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1900/1000)

Le Robot ouvrit sa bouche montrant qu'un Cockpit se trouva à l'intérieur.

« Il est temps de mettre les gaz pour le Final ! » Logan entra dans le Cockpit qui se ferma après qu'il soit entré.

Dans le Cockpit, Des écrans s'alluma pour montrer le terrain. Logan enleva son Disque de Duel alors qu'un port pour son Disque de Duel se mit devant et il le plaça dedans et Logan prit les commandes du Robot.

« Et ensuite j'active depuis ma main Spiral Gattai ! Cette carte me permet invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre "Brigade Gurren" depuis mon Extra Deck en utilisant des monstre depuis votre main ou terrain comme Matériel Fusion ! Et je choisi Brigade Gurren – Gurren et Lagann pour invoquer mon Ace ! Gurren Lagann ! » Dit Logan.

**[Play "Row Row Fight the Power"]**

Lagann sauta dans les air et ses jambes et bras disparu alors que le bas du Robot se transforma en une Foreuse. Lagann descendit en piqué vers le haut de Gurren qu'il perça tout en changeant l'apparence de Gurren qui gagne de plus grand bras et jambes tandis que Lagann gagna un casque de Samouraï.

« La Drill qui percera les cieux ! La Drill qui permettra au humain de battre les dieux ! GURREN LAGANN ! » Dit Logan. (LV7/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Vent/2500/3000)

« Comment as-tu pu entrer dedans ?! » Demanda Tarodeth surpris.

« Psychic Duellist ! Alors les dégâts que tu va prendre ce tours-ci te ferons plus mal qu'il n'y paraît ! » Dit Logan.

« Tu peux pas attaquer tant qu'on a pas tous eu notre premier tour ! » Dit Tarodeth.

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je vais utiliser Quick Rush ! Qui permet de passer à travers la règle du premier tour ! Gurren Lagann va attaquer Tarodeth ! » Dit Logan.

Gurren Lagann donna coup de poing à Tarodeth.

**Yuki & Logan : **8000

**Tarodeth & Tormathos : **6500

« Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Logan.

**[End BGM]**

« À moi. » Tormathos piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Antic Hero – Hercules en mode ATK. » Un homme de grande taille au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il porta une cape fait d'une peau de lion, une toge grec et une paire de sandale en cuire. Il était aussi armée d'un gros bout de bois pour arme. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1900/1100).

« Antic Hero ? » Demanda Yuki.

« L'effet de Hercules s'active je peux envoyer un monstre "Hero" depuis mon Deck au cimetière. » Tormathos envoya une carte depuis son Deck au cimetière. « Ensuite vous prenez 200 X le niveau du monstre. J'ai envoyé Bladedge au cimetière qui est de niveau 7 donc vous prenez 1400 de dégât. » Hercules commença à tourner sur lui-même avant qu'il ne lance son bout de bois sur Gurren Lagann ce qui ne fit aucune égratignure.

**Yuki & Logan : **6600

**Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 6500

« Ensuite je vais utiliser Polymérisation pour Fusionner Hercules et un monstre de type bête depuis ma main, je choisis Loup de la lune, pour invoquer spécialement Antic Hero – Minotaure en mode ATK. » Hercules disparu pour laisser place à un homme mi-taureau mi-homme qui porta une simple toge pour cacher ses partie et il était armée d'une masse en fer. (LV7/Bête-guerrier/Effet/Fusion/Terre/2500/2900).

« Et son effet s'active, dès son invocation fusion, pour chaque monstre Guerrier ou Bête dans mon cimetière vous prenez 400 de dégâts, il y en a trois alors vous prenez 1200 de dégâts. » Minotaure alla vers Gurren Lagann et donna un puissant coup de masse dans le tibia qui fit le tenir son tibia.

« Ça fait super mal ton truc ! » Dit Logan.

**Yuki & Logan : **5200

**Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 6500

« Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tours. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Tormathos.

« À moi ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « J'active ma magie de terrain Battle Ship Orion ! » L'apparence du terrain changea pour celui du pont d'un vaisseau spatiale dont au centre se trouva une table au apparence de constellation. « Et j'utilise son effet je peux lancer un dés pour invoquer depuis ma main un nombre égale au résultat obtenu. » Un dés apparu sur le terrain et commença à rouler jusqu'à tombé sur le chiffre 3. « Je peux invoquer 3 monstre Kyuranger ! Alors venez Kyuranger – Oushi Black, Kajiki Yellow & Chameleon Green ! » Trois silhouette apparu sur le terrain, la première était celui d'un homme, la seconde celle d'un femme et le dernier était celui d'un robot à l'apparence d'un taureau.

Les trois silhouettes avais sur leur poignet droit, un pistolet bracelet rouge et bleu. Ils rentrèrent tous une orbe sur le haut du bracelet, l'homme rentra une orbe jaune, la femme, une orbe verte et le robot, une orbe noir.

« _Star change ! _» Dit les trois silhouettes en tirant avec le bracelet.

**Seiza Change.**

Une étoile apparu devant chaque silhouette au couleur différente, le taureau eut un étoile noir, l'homme une étoile jaune et la femme une étoile verte. Chaque silhouette se retrouvèrent dans une combinaison de la même couleur que leur étoile au allure de combinaison spatiale, sur leur torse se trouvèrent une étoile de la même que celle qui est apparu devant eux et au dessus de la visière de leur casque se trouvèrent le motif d'un animal. L'homme eut le motif d'un poisson sur son casque, la femme un caméléon et le Taureau eut le motif d'un taureau sur son casque.

« _Shinobi Star, Chameleon Green ! _» Dit la femme en prenant la pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Vent/1700/1300)

« _Ring Star, Oushi Star ! _» Dit le Taureau. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1800)

« _Food Mei-Star, Kajiki Yellow ! _» Dit l'homme. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1550/1450)

« Ensuite j'active le second effet de ma magie de terrain ! Je peux placer un monstre Kyuranger depuis ma main dans une Zone Magie/Piège ! » Dit Yuki.

« QUOI ?! » Demanda Logan et Tarodeth alors que Tormathos resta impassible.

« Et quand ils sont dans une Zone Magie/Piège il gagne un second effet, le monstre que je vais placer est Kyuranger – Koguma Skyblue ! » Une silhouette enfantine apparu sur le terrain avec le même pistolet bracelet que les autre Kyuranger.

La silhouette rentra un orbe bleu clair dans le bracelet. « _Star Change ! _»

**Seiza Change.**

Une étoile bleu claire apparu devant la silhouette et il sauta dedans, la silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison bleu au allure de combinaison spatiale sur son torse se trouva étoile bleu et au dessus de la visière de son casque se trouva le motif d'un ourson.

« Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« C'est enfin à moi ! » Tarodeth piocha sa sixième carte. « Bien je vais commencer, comme je n'ai pas de monstre sur mon terrain je peux invoquer spécialement Riotrooper ! » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture dont la boucle de ceinture était grise et mit en l'air.

« _Henshin._ » Dit la silhouette en baissant la boucle de ceinture.

**COMPLETE**

Une lumière entoura la silhouette avant de s'éteindre doucement et réveillant la silhouette dans une nouvelle apparence. Il porta une armure légère marron et grise dont la visière du casque était quasiment présente. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1000/1000)

« Ensuite je vais le sacrifier pour invoquer normalement Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! » silhouette eut une chauve-souris mécaniques noir et rouge qui vola autour de lui.

« _Kivat !_ » Ordonna la silhouette en levant sa main gauche en l'air

« _Kivat Ikuze !_ » la chauve-souris posa dans la main gauche de la silhouette.

**GABUI !**

La chauve-souris mordit la main libre de la silhouette et de l'argent fondu coula sur la silhouette. L'argent se durcit avant de se détruire pour révéler une armure. L'armure était rouge et noir au allure de chauve-souris, elle avais aussi une cape rouge. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2400/2000)

« Attend c'est un niveau 7 comment tu peux l'invoquer avec un seul sacrifices ?! » Demanda Logan.

« Car Riotrooper compte pour deux sacrifices. » Dit Yuki.

« _Il semblerait que le rejet est de retour... _» Dit Dark Kiva en pointant vers Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veux dire ? » Demanda Logan.

« Rien qui n'a avoir avec toi. » Dit Yuki.

« Je pose deux carte et je termine mon tour. » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Tarodeth

« C'est de nouveau à moi ! » Logan piocha sa deuxième carte. « J'active ma carte piège continue ! Yokognition ! Mais elle ne serais pas encore utile maintenant car pour l'instant je vais attaquer Minotaure ! » Gurren Lagann sauta dans les air en faisant un salto avant. « Et là Yokognition sert à quelque-chose ! Quand Gurren Lagann attaque je déclare un type et jusqu'à la fin de ce tour Gurren Lagann gagneras un boost de 200 ATK quand il se combattras contre ce type et je choisis Bête-Guerrier ! »

(Gurren Lagann ATK = 2500 – 2700)

« J'utilise Negate Attack pour annulé ton attaque et ta Battle phase est terminé ! » Dit Tarodeth.

« Désolé mais ça ne va servir à rien car j'active l'effet de Gurren Lagann ! Je peux annulé l'effet d'une carte Magie/Piège en envoyant un monstre "Brigade Gurren" depuis mon cimetière dans mon Deck ! Donc Negate Attack est annulé ! » La carte de Tarodeth fut détruit.

Gurren Lagann se mit à descendre en piquée vers Minotaure alors que pied se mit à s'enflammer.

« INAZUMA KICK ! » Cria Logan alors que Minotaure fut détruit en pixel.

**Yuki & Logan : **5200

**Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 6300

« Ensuite je vais utiliser ma carte magie rapide ! King Kittan's sacrifice ! Quand King Kittan est sur le terrain, il gagne une attaque au monstre le plus puissant que vous posséder donc il gagne l'attaque de Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! » King Kittan se retrouva entouré d'une aura verte.

(King Kittan ATK = 1600 – 4000)

« 4000 ATK ! » Dit Tarodeth surpris.

« _Ikuze Simon, Logan ! _» King Kittan sorti un bout de foreuse.

« _Kittan est-ce que c'est ? _» Demanda une voix dans la tête de Gurren Lagann.

« _Ouais, Simon, c'est une des foreuse de Gurren Lagann, j'en ai garder une comme porte bonheur, mais maintenant il est temps de l'utiliser ! _» La foreuse de Kittan fusionna avec son bras. « _Ikuze ! _» King Kittan s'envola dans les air alors que la foreuse grandit à une taille inimaginable.

« _GIGA DRILL BREAKER ! KING KITTAN VERSION ! _» King Kittan descendit en piquée et écrasa Dark Kiva sous le poids de la foreuse.

**Yuki & Logan : **5200

**Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 4700

« Mais maintenant je dois payer le prix pour avoir utiliser King Kittan's sacrifice, King Kittan est détruit et son attaque d'origine nous ai infligé ! » Dit Logan.

**Yuki & Logan : **3600

**Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 4700

« Il semblerait que ton plan ce soit retourné contre toi ! » Dit Tarodeth.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! J'active ma magie rapide Kamina's will ! Quand je prend des dégâts provoquer par un effet nous regagnons le double en point de vie ! Nous avons pris 1600 alors nous gagnons 3200 ! » Dit Logan

**Yuki & Logan : **6800

**Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 4700

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Logan.

« À moi. » Tormathos piocha sa troisième carte. « Je vais invoquer Antic Hero – Achille. » Un homme portant une armure grec apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1800/1200).

« Ensuite j'active depuis ma main Fusion Recovery. Je peux chercher un matériel de fusion et Polymérisation depuis cimetière et l'ajouter dans ma main. Je choisis Hercules. » Dit Tormathos en récupérant deux carte du cimetière.

« Ensuite je vais utiliser Polymérisation pour Fusionner Hercules et un monstre d'attribut Eau, je choisis Héro des Élement Bubbleman, pour invoquer Deity Hero – Poséidon. » Un Homme de grande taille au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il porta une armure grec bleu et il était armée d'un trident. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Fusion/Eau/2800/2500).

« L'effet de Poséidon s'active quand il est sur le terrain, il gagne 200 pour chaque monstre d'attribut Eau sur le Terrain & Cimetière. » Dit Tormathos.

(Poséidon ATK = 2800 – 3000)

« Maintenant Poséidon va attaquer Gurren Lagann. » Dit Tormathos.

Poséidon se prépara à lancer son trident, mais tout d'un coup, il s'agenouilla.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Tormathos

« J'ai activé l'effet de Kyuranger – Koguma Skyblue ! Je cible un monstre sur le terrain il perd la moitié de son ATK, et le ATK du monstre est donné à un monstre "Kyuranger", je choisis Oushi Black ! » Dit Yuki.

(Oushi Black ATK = 1900 – 3400)

(Deity Hero – Poséidon = 3000 – 1500)

« Vas-tu continuer d'attaquer ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je vais arrêter mon attaque. » Poséidon posa son trident au sol. « Je finis mon tour. » Dit Tormathos.

« C'est mon tour ! » Yuki piocha sa deuxième carte.

**Judgement Time**

« Quoi ? » Demanda Logan et Tarodeth.

« J'active l'effet de Battle Ship Orion ! Quand j'ai minimum 3 monstre Kyuranger sur mon terrain ! Je peux avancer un monstre Kyuranger depuis une Zone Magie/Piège dans une Zone Monstre ! Alors avance Koguma Skyblue ! » Koguma Skyblue se mit à côté des trois autre monstre Kyuranger.

« Ensuite j'active Sentai Coopération ! Je vais fusionner Shishi Red, depuis ma main avec Koguma Skyblue, Kajiki Yellow, Oushi Black & Chameleon Green pour invoquer Kyuranger – KyurenOh ! » Un Lion rouge robotique apparu sur le terrain.

« _Ikuze minna ! _» Dit Shishi Red dans le Lion.

« _OK Lucky ! _» Dit les quatre autre Kyuranger.

Les quatre Kyuranger appuyèrent sur l'Orbe de leur bracelet.

**Seiza Go**

Ils tirèrent avec leur bracelet et chaque Kyuranger appelèrent quatre animal Robotique et montèrent dedans. Oushi Black monta dans un Taureau noir Robotique, Kajiki Yellow monta dans un Poisson jaune Robotique, Chameleon Green monta dans un Caméléon vert Robotique & Koguma Skyblue monta dans un Ourson bleu clair.

« _Gattai time ! _» Dit Lucky en poussant sur l'orbe de son bracelet ce qui fit les autre Kyuranger.

**Seiza Docking**

Chacun des Robot commença à changer. Le robot de Koguma Skyblue & Oushi Black se transforma en une paire de pied alors que le robot de Kajiki Yellow & Chameleon Green se changèrent aussi, celui de Kajiki Yellow se transforma en une lame et Chameleon Green en une main et enfin le Lion Rouge retourna ses pattes, les pattes avants se transformèrent en bras et épaules, et les pattes arrières se transformèrent en cuisses. Le Taureau robotique & l'Ours se devinrent les jambes du Lion et le Poisson & le Caméléon devinrent les bras du Lion.(LV10/Machine/Effet/Lumière/3000/3000).

**KyurenOh !**

« Maintenant KyurenOh monstre leur ta puissance ! Les effet de KyurenOh s'active selon les matérielles utilisé pour son invocation fusion, excepté Shishi Red. Kajiki Yellow, Chameleon Green, Oushi Black et Koguma Skyblue ont été utilisé alors il gagne 500 de ATK et de DEF et je peux aller chercher une carte piège ou magie depuis mon Deck et l'ajouter à ma main et j'ajoute Pegasus Kyutama que j'équipe directement à KyurenOh ! » Un Pégase mécanique apparu à côté de KyurenOh qui monta dessus. « KyurenOh gagne une autre 500 ATK et il peut attaquer une seconde fois ! »

(KyurenOh ATK = 3000 – 4000)

(KyurenOh DEF = 3000 – 3500)

« Non j'y crois pas... » Dit Logan surpris.

« Il va directement pour nous finir ! » Dit Tarodeth surpris.

« KYURENOH FINIS-LE EN ATTAQUANT DEITY HERO - POSÉIDON ! » Cria Yuki.

« J'active Mirror Force, ce qui détruit toutes les cartes monstre en position d'attaque sur ton terrain. » Dit Tarodeth, mais Yuki ria. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Tu as complètement oublié que KyurenOh n'est pas le seul monstre sur le terrain ! » Dit Yuki avec un sourire qui donna froids dans le dos.

« Et alors ?! » Demanda Tarodeth arrogamment.

« Gurren Lagann est sur le terrain et son effet permet d'annuler Mirror Force en renvoyant une monstre "Brigade Gurren" de son cimetière à son Deck. » Dit Tormathos.

« Alors... » Dit Tarodeth sans mots.

« Vous êtes fini... » Dit Logan surpris en retournant la carte de Gurren dans son Deck.

KyurenOh commença à chevauché de plus en plus rapidement au point de laisser une traînée étoilé derrière lui. Le géant mécanique chevaucha de plus en plus vite au point de ressemblant à une étoilé filante. Il percuta enfin Poséidon le soulevant plusieurs dizaine de mètre dans les air.

**Galaxy !**

« _Chameleon Shooting Star Slash ! _» Le bras Caméléon de KyurenOh se remplie d'une énergie verte.

KyurenOh trancha Poséidon en plusieurs morceaux alors que la constellation du Pégase était derrière les deux monstre.

**Yuki & Logan : **6800

**Tarodeth & Tormathos **: 1200

« Gurren Lagann et KyurenOh vont maintenant vous attaquer ! » Dit Yuki.

« Finalement ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé ! » Dit Logan alors que Gurren Lagann attrapa son avant bras droit avec sa main gauche et le leva vers les cieux.

**[Play "Sorario Days"]**

« _Nous les être spirale avons bien quelque chose qu'aucune être vivant ne pourra reproduire... _» Le bras de Gurren Lagann se changea en une énorme foreuse. « _Nous n'abandonneront jamais ! Peu importe le prix que cela peut nous coûter pour réussir, nous ferons tous pour réussir !_ » Gurren Lagann s'envola dans les air en étant suivi de KyurenOh.

Les deux Robot Géant filèrent dans les air à une vitesse impressionnante au point que leur énergie créa la forme d'une Licorne enflammé d'une flamme verte et sa corne ressembla à un foreuse. L'équidé perça les cieux laissé derrière lui plusieurs dizaine d'étoile filant.

« **_GIGA DRILL BREAKER ! KYURANGER VERSION ! _**» Cria Gurren Lagann et les Kyuranger à l'unisson en perçant devant les deux homme qui tombèrent dû au choc.

**[End BGM]**

**Yuki & Logan : **6800

**Tarodeth & Tormathos **: 0

* * *

Les Disque de Duel des quatre Duellistes se désactivèrent. Yuki avança vers Tarodeth & Tormathos prêt à récupérer son dû, mais Tarodeth se releva en riant frénétiquement ce qui surpris Logan.

« Tu n'as pas du tout changer, Fool. » Dit Tarodeth.

Yuki souleva Tarodeth par la gorge et le claqua contre un mur. « Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » Les yeux de Yuki était injecté de sang.

« Pourquoi il t'a appelé "Fool" ? » Demanda Logan.

« Rien qui n'a avoir avec toi ! » Cria Yuki sur Logan.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Dit quoi ? » Demanda Logan.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Voyons ce n'est pas bien de cacher des truc comme ça à tes amis. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt de le dire ! » Menaça Yuki.

« Dit petit tu n'a jamais entendu d'un gang du nom de "La Main Dormante" ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Ouais c'était un gang qui avait récupéré des bracelet venant des Rare Hunter. » Dit Logan.

« Ne lui répond pas ! » Ordonna Yuki.

« Tu as entendu de leur membres ? Tu as sûrement entendu plus précisément d'un de leur membre du nom de "Fool Hunter" ou le "Chasseur de fou" ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Ouais je me souviens de lui, il était grandement recherché par la police national. » Dit Logan.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui répondre ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

Tarodeth arracha la manche droite du blouson de Yuki et Logan fut surpris de ce qu'il voir. « C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Logan.

Le bras de Yuki avait une carte tatoué sur le biceps, la carte avait comme design celui d'un Vagabond et en dessous du Vagabond se trouva le chiffre "0".

« Ça, comme tu l'appelle, et le symbole que ce gamin m'appartenait et appartenait à "La Main Dormante". » Dit Tarodeth.

Yuki devint silencieux à cela, il lâcha Tarodeth qui glissa contre le mur. Tarodeth massa un peu sa gorge.

« Tu ne vas pas de main morte. » Dit Tarodeth avant que Yuki ne lui donne un coup de genou au visage.

« Dit moi où se trouve Kou ! » Ordonna Yuki calmement.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne sais pas du tout où ce trouve ton frère. » Dit Tarodeth en ricanant malgré que son nez saigna beaucoup.

« Tu m'a menti ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé, tout en gardant son sang froid.

« Bien sûr que je t'ai menti ! Tu as oublié comment je fonctionne ? Le mensonge est une deuxième nature chez nous ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! » Dit Tarodeth.

Yuki redonna quelque coup de genou au visage de Tarodeth jusqu'à que Logan ne l'arrête. « Arrête de le tabasser ! » Dit Logan.

« Pourquoi tu m'arrête ? » Demanda Yuki froidement.

« Il as déjà prit assez, prend ta carte et partons ! » Dit Logan.

« Tu as de la chance qu'il m'a arrêté. » Yuki récupéra la carte que lui as promis Tarodeth. « Où sinon tu aurais fini à l'hôpital. » Dit Yuki.

« On devrais pas vérifier comment il va lui ? » Demanda Logan en pointant vers Tormathos.

« Non... partons. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

Devant le Dortoir abandonné, Yuki et Logan étaient en train d'attendre le reste du groupe, mais Logan était surpris de ce que lui avait raconté Tarodeth. Est-ce qu'il devait croire ce que lui avait dit cet homme ou devrait-il juste oublier tout ça ?

« Hey Yuki ? » Demanda Logan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Est-ce que ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? » Demanda Logan.

« Dit par rapport à quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Par rapport à toi. » Dit Logan, mais Yuki resta silencieux pendant plusieurs seconde. « Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre, c'était juste pour savoir ! » Dit Logan gêné.

« Non je vais répondre, *sigh*. Sora et moi sommes Orphelin et nous avons passé notre une petite partie de notre enfance dans un Orphelinat jusqu'à que d'autre Orphelin n'embête Sora. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ça ? » Demanda Logan.

« J'ai brisé chacun de leur os, à cause de ça, on as dû partir de cette Orphelinat et on as dû vivre dans la rue. Puis, un ans plus tard, j'ai rencontré cette homme, Tarodeth, il m'a promis que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Sora sans aucun problème. Argent, nourriture, habits, endroit chaud où dormir, il m'a promis tout cela, mais à une seul condition. » Dit Yuki.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Logan.

« Que je lui appartient corps et âmes, n'importe quel ordre qu'il donne je devais l'exécuter. » Dit Yuki.

« T'était le seul dans ce cas ? » Demanda Logan.

« Non on était plusieurs, mais j'ai pas retenu on était combien, j'étais trop jeune. » Dit Yuki.

« Et comment tu as fait pour partir ? » Demanda Logan.

« Kou s'est occupé d'eux à lui tout seul. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est qui ce Kou ? » Demanda Logan.

« Kou est celui qui as recueilli moi et Sora quand on était plus jeune. » Dit Yuki.

Après plusieurs minute d'attente, Jaden, Syrus et Chumley sortirent du Dortoir accompagné par Sora, Gin et Alexis. À peine sorti, Sora couru et tacla Yuki au sol.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru qu'il allait t'avoir cette fois-ci ! » Dit Sora avec des larmes au yeux.

« Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Bah ne le refais plus jamais ! Compris ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Compris, maintenant tu veux bien te soulever, tu m'a pousser contre une pierre et ça fait mal. » Dit Yuki alors qu'il était allongé sur une pierre pointu qui le planta légèrement.

« Ah pardon ! » Dit Sora avant de se lever et d'aider Yuki à se lever.

« Attend c'est quoi ça ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris et excité en pointant le tatouage de Yuki.

« C'est un tatouage. » Dit Yuki.

« Il est trop beau ! J'adore ! » Dit Jaden.

« C-Comment as-tu pu te faire un tatouage ? » Demanda Gin surprise.

« Je ne préfère pas en parler. » Dit Yuki.

« Je le trouve super beau ! » Dit Jaden.

Logan alla vers Gin et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Bah il semblerait que tu as réussis. » Dit Logan.

« J'ai eu super peur, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. » Dit Gin.

« Tu as bien fait ! » Dit Logan en l'encourageant.

« Ah ! D'ailleurs ils sont passé où les deux gars, j'ai envie de les battre dans un Duel ! » Dit Jaden.

« Nous les avons déjà battu. » Dit Yuki.

« Car nous avons fait une super équipe ! » Dit Logan avec une grand sourire.

« Tu peux dire ça, mais c'est moi qui ai fait le plus grand du boulot. » Dit Yuki.

« Pardon qui as porté le coup final déjà ? » Demanda Logan.

« Et qui est-ce qui t'a permit de le faire ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Sans l'effet de Gurren Lagann, tu n'aurais pas pu survivre. » Rétorqua Logan.

« Et sans KyurenOh nous n'aurons pas survécu à son Deck. » Rétorqua Yuki.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? » Demanda Logan.

« Je le sais c'est tout. » Dit Yuki.

« Si tu le dit, mais au moins on as pu récupérer la carte que tu voulais. » Dit Logan.

« Quelle carte ? » Demanda Sora.

« Celle là. » Yuki montra la carte qu'il avait récupéré.

« Kamen Rider Zi-O ? Mais je pensais qu'il y avait que jusqu'à Build ? » Demanda Sora.

« Moi aussi, mais elle existe. » Dit Yuki.

« T'es sûr que c'est vraiment une crée par Nii-san ? » Demanda Sora.

« Tu peux voir sa signature en bas à droite. » Dit Yuki en pointant sur la carte.

Sora regardait la carte de plus près et était surpris de voir la signature en bas en droite qui était au nom de "Kou Yamamoto".

« Ah oui c'est bien lui qui l'a crée. » Dit Sora.

« Tient garde la. » Dit Yuki.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Tu as les Kamen Rider alors garde-le. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Sora avec des étoile dans les yeux.

« Ouais garde-le et puis il a aucune utilité dans mes Deck. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci ! » Dit Sora heureuse avant de prendre la carte.

« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le Dortoir abandonné, Alexis, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas y rentrer ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais, elle as été enlevé par un super illusionniste, il as fait de ces truc. il as fait apparaître des petit créature grise, il m'as fait croire que des partie de mon corps avait disparu ! » Dit Jaden.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, ça a dû être super ! » Dit Sora.

Les rayons du soleil commença à traverser les branche de la forêt, ce qui surpris Yuki.

« Il fait déjà jour, vaut mieux pas être en retard en cours. » Dit Yuki avant de partir.

« Attend-moi ! » Dit Sora en rejoignant Yuki.

« Ouais attend nous ! » Dit Logan en tirant Gin par le bras.

Yuki, Sora, Logan & Gin marchèrent de plus en plus loin du Dortoir abandonné alors que le soleil éclaira leur chemin.

* * *

Les Carte de Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kick/PunchHopper, Glaive, Eternal et Riotrooper on été crée par Fennikushumaru et les droits créatives lui reviennent.

Les Carte de Kamen Rider Evolt, Rio, Chimonoke Diend, les cartes de Gurren Lagann, Les cartes Kyuranger ont été crée par moi et les droits créative me reviennent.


	5. Pour Syrus !

Dans la chambre des jumeaux, Sora fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par un bruit qui la gênait. Sora commença à chercher la source du bruit dans sa chambre, mais vit que Yuki n'était pas dans son lit et compris ce qui se passait. Elle sortait de la chambre et alla derrière le dortoir pour Yuki en train de jardiner.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de faire ça maintenant ? » Demanda Sora.

« J'ai besoin de me libérer l'esprit, Shouichi m'a recommandé de faire du jardinage et vu qu'il n'y a rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire. » Dit Yuki tout en bêchant le terrain.

« Nan en fait je demandais pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant au milieu de la nuit... dans le noir ? » Demanda Sora.

« Tu veux venir m'aider ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais demandé ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

* * *

Sora prit un râteau et rejoignit Yuki dans son jardinage.

Au beau matin alors que Yuki et Sora continuèrent de jardiner, Yuki entendit le moteur d'un véhicule en train de s'approcher. Yuki posa la pelle qu'il avait dans ses main, essuya son front de sa sueur avant d'aller voir ce qui se passer. Yuki vit une camionnette s'arrêta devant le dortoir et plusieurs hommes portant des combinaison de combat sortit de la camionnette en vitesse. Les hommes montèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant leur chambre et celle de Jaden & Syrus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sora.

« Reste ici je vais voir. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki alla voir un des hommes et lui demanda. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Nous sommes ici pour arrêter Yuki et Sora Yamamoto ainsi que Jaden Yuki et Syrus Truesdale ! » Dit l'homme.

« Pourquoi vous voulez les arrêter ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ils ont entrée dans une zone qui était interdit au élèves. » Dit l'homme.

« Et vous êtes qui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Nous sommes le comité d'éthique de l'Académie. » Dit l'homme.

« Bien, Sora tu peux venir, ils sont venue nous chercher ! » Dit Yuki.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Sora en arrivant.

« Ils savent qu'on est entré dans le Dortoir abandonné. » Dit Yuki.

« Vous êtes Yuki et Sora Yamamoto ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Oui nous le sommes ! » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît ! » Ordonna L'homme.

Jaden, Syrus, Yuki et Sora se retrouvèrent dans une salle où se trouvait plusieurs écrans diffusant le visage de plusieurs professeur ainsi que celui du Directeur Sheppard, Docteur Crowler, Professeur Banner.

« Exclus ?! » Demanda Jaden, Syrus et Sora surpris.

« Il y a quelques jours, Jaden Yuki et six de ses complices ont pénétré dans le Dortoir abandonné et ont fait des ravages à l'intérieur. L'enquête à commencé. » Dit une femme portant un uniforme vert.

« Nous ferons tous ce que- » Jaden fut coupé par Yuki qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

« J'ai quelque question à vous posez si cela ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Bien sûr posez-les. » Dit le Directeur Sheppard.

« Qui est-ce qui vous as dit que nous étions là-bas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Une source anonyme. » Répondit la femme.

« Bien et si cette source est anonyme comment peut ont être sûr qu'elle ne vous as pas menti et si elle n'as pas menti ça veut dire qu'elle est aussi entrée dans le Dortoir ce qui veut dire qu'elle devrait être avec nous ici présent, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Yuki mais personne ne répondit. « J'ai bien ce que je pensais. » Dit Yuki.

« N'écoutez pas mon frère il est, comment je pourrais dire,... très rebelle, il aime vraiment pas qu'on lui disent quoi faire. » Dit Sora.

« Non je ne le suis pas ! » Dit Yuki.

« J'ai tellement d'exemple à te donner que je ne vais pas le faire. Mais nous ferons tous ce que je vous voulez simplement ne nous virez pas ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Alors, je vous propose une autre façon de vous pénaliser tout les quatre. Pour Jaden et Syrus ce sera une punition en Duel en équipe et pour vous deux les Jumeaux ça sera un Duel normal. » Dit Crowler.

« Une punition en Duel en équipe ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Précisément. Jaden Yuki & Syrus Truesdale, vous deux formerez une équipe pour un Duel. » Dit Crowler.

« Oh ! C'est comme ce que Sora et Yuki font ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ouais c'est ça ! » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

« Ne me coupez pas ! » Dit Crowler énervé avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait. « Gagnez le Duel, et nous oublierons cette affaire. » Dit Crowler.

« Ça m'a l'air marrant ! » Dit Jaden.

« Hein ? C'est mauvais, Frérot ! » Dit Syrus.

« Principal, il semblerait qu'ils soient satisfaits de cette idée... » Dit Crowler.

« Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix. » Dit Sheppard

« Ah ! Et j'ai oublié de précisé. Si vous perdez, vous serez immédiatement expulsés ! Je communiquerai publiquement vos adversaire pour le Duel en équipe plus tard. » Dit Crowler.

* * *

« Bien ça nous vas parfaitement. » Dit Yuki.

Dans le bureau du Directeur Sheppard, Chumley, Gin & Logan était présent pour présenter leur mécontentement sur la situation de leurs amis.

« Nous étions aussi dans le dortoir alors pourquoi nous ne subissons pas une punition aussi ?! » Demanda Logan énervé.

« O-Ouais c'est injuste, o-on devrait aussi s-subir un punition ! » Dit Gin caché derrière Logan.

« J'étais aussi là-bas ! » Dit Alexis en entrant dans le bureau. « Je dois aussi recevoir une punition. » Dit-elle.

« S-Sora m'a aider beaucoup avec mon Deck ou avec mes devoirs a-alors c'est injuste q-que Sora soit puni et pas nous ! » Dit Gin toujours caché derrière Logan.

« Je comprend très bien ce que vous pouvez ressentir, mais il as été décidé que ce soit ces quatre là qui reçoivent une punition par la commission d'enquête. » Dit le Directeur Sheppard.

* * *

De retour au Dortoir, Logan et Gin toquèrent à la chambre de Sora et Yuki, mais la porte s'ouvrit et personne n'était dedans.

« Bah ils sont où ? » Demanda Logan.

« J-Je sais pas, p-peut-être qu'ils ont l-laissé un mot. » Dit Gin.

Logan regarda sur le bureau et vit un mot laissé par les Jumeaux.

« Il semblerait que tu avais raison. » Dit Logan avant de lire le mot.

« Si vous rechercher moi ou Sora nous serons derrière le dortoir en train continuer à Jardiner.

Signé Yuki. » Lit Logan

« I-Ils sont derrière le dortoir alors ? » Demanda Gin.

« Ouais ils semblerait, alors allons-y ! » Dit Logan.

Derrière le dortoir, Logan et Gin virent Yuki et Sora, leur habits était recouvert de terre, ils était en train de planter des graines dans le bout de terrain qu'il avais commencé à s'occuper.

« Ah mais vous êtes vraiment en train de Jardiner. » Dit Logan en surprenant Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?! » Demanda Sora surprise.

« Ils ont sûrement trouvé le mot que j'avais laissé dans la chambre. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais c'est ça, mais pourquoi vous jardiner ? » Demanda Logan.

« J'avais commencer ça, ce matin donc je continue. » Dit Yuki.

« V-Vous devriez pas vous e-entraîner pour vos Duels ? » Demanda Gin.

« On pas d'adversaire pour le faire. » Dit Yuki.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça entre vous deux ? » Demanda Logan.

« On as fait tellement de Duel ensemble qu'on connais le Deck de chacun par cœur. » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi pas le faire avec nous alors, je pourrais faire un Duel contre toi alors que Gin sera contre Yuki. » Dit Logan.

Gin regarda vers Yuki, mais il reçu un regard noir de lui. « J-Je p-peux pas échanger a-avec toi ? » Demanda Gin.

« Non car j'ai bien envie de voir le Deck de Sora ! » Dit Logan.

« Et moi j'ai bien envie de voir ton Deck, alors on peut faire une pause et faire quelque Duel ? » Demanda Sora.

« *sigh* OK. » Dit Yuki.

« Yeah ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« Mais va d'abord te laver les main et va te changer, sinon Sieg va nous péter un câble. » Dit Yuki.

« OK ! » Dit Sora avec un très grand sourire.

Après quelque minutes, Sora, Yuki, Logan & Gin était devant le dortoir avec leur Disque de Duel prêt ainsi que leur Deck.

« Yuki, je vais commencer ! » Dit Sora.

« OK de toute façon mes muscles me font un peu mal avec tout ce jardinage. » Dit Yuki.

« OK alors allons-y Sora ! » Dit Logan en allant de l'autre côté du terrain.

« Ouais ! » Dit Sora heureuse en se mettant de son côté du terrain.

**DUEL/HENSHIN !**

**Logan : **4000

**Sora : **4000

« Je commence ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Zi-O ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il avait une ceinture rappelant une horloge ayant deux emplacement vide, la silhouette sortit un chronomètre, tourna le cadran et appuya dessus.

**ZI-O !**

La silhouette plaça le chronomètre dans l'emplacement droit de la ceinture avant d'appuyer sur le haut de la ceinture et posa sa main sur le chronomètre.

« _Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette avant de pousser le chronomètre ce qui fit tourner la ceinture elle-même.

**RIDER TIME ! Kamen Rider ZI-O !**

La silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison noir surmontée d' une armure de la même couleur aux bordures roses et grises semblables aux horloges. Son casque rappelait un cadrant d'horloge dont la petite aiguilles se trouvait à 11h et la grande aiguilles à 2h tandis que sa visière portait le mot ZI-O écrit en japonais. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1900/1800).

« Et j'active l'effet de Zi-O, je peux l'équiper d'un monstre Kamen Rider depuis ma main et il gagne un effet selon le Kamen Rider équipé ! Je l'équipe de Kamen Rider W ! » Kamen Rider Zi-O sortit un chronomètre violet et vert, il tourna le cadran et appuya dessus.

**DOUBLE !**

Il mit le chronomètre dans le second emplacement de la ceinture, appuya sur le haut de la ceinture et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

**RIDER TIME ! Kamen Rider ZI-O !**

**ARMOR TIME ! Cyclone ! Joker ! DOUBLE !**

Kamen Rider Zi-O gagna deux épaulette en forme de clef USB, l'une noir et violette avec la lettre J marqué dessus et l'autre verte et jaune avec la lettre C marqué dessus, son torse et son casque était à moitié verte et jaune et l'autre moitié noir et violet. Et la visière de son casque changea de mot et fut marqué avec le mot Double écrit en japonais.

« Maintenant, une fois par tour, Zi-O n'est plus affecté par les carte magique et piège ! » Dit Sora.

« W-Wow c-c'est plutôt puissant ! » Dit Gin surpris.

« Pas vraiment, c'est qu'une seule fois par tour, si Logan utilise une carte comme Raigeki, Zi-O ne sera pas affecté mais si il utilise après Raigeki Break, Zi-O sera détruit. » Dit Yuki.

« Je pose une carte face caché puis je finis mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Sora.

« À moi ! » Logan piocha sa sixième carte. « Bien il semblerait que j'ai été chanceux car je vais invoquer Brigade Gurren – Yoko Littner ! » Une jeune femme à la peau bronzé, elle avait des cheveux ambre coiffés en queue de cheval, elle portait un haut de bikini noir ayant des flamme rouge, un short noir avec une ceinture cloutée, une paire de hautes chaussettes roses avec des bottes au motif de flamme. Elle était armée d'un fusil de précision (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1700/1600)

« Elle est plutôt mignonne, qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Gin ? » Demanda Yuki, mais Gin ne répondit pas. « Gin ? » Redemanda Yuki.

Gin était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. « _Hey gamin, ça va ? _» Demanda Dante en apparaissant juste à côté de Gin avant de remarqué Yoko. « _Ho la la ! Elle est plutôt mignonne, la petite. _» Dit Dante.

*BANG*

Yoko avait tiré Dante au milieu visage avant de lui dire énervé. « _Pervers ! _»

« _Tu l'a chercher en même temps. _» Dit Vergil.

« _Oh ne rajoute pas ton grain de sel, toi ! _» Dit Dante énervé

« Hé hé hé, reprenons, Yoko active ton effet ! » Yoko visa Zi-O avec son fusil de précision et lui tira dessus. « L'effet de Yoko permet qu'une fois par tour, elle baisse le ATK de Zi-O de 300 ! »

(Kamen Rider Zi-O = 1900 – 1600)

« Yoko attaque Zi-O avec Arrow Shot ! » Yoko chargea une flèche dans son fusil et tira sur Zi-O qui reprit son apparence normal. « Pourquoi il est pas détruit ? » Demanda Logan.

« Quand Zi-O est sur le point d'être détruit je peux envoyé le monstre qui lui ai équipé au cimetière pour lui esquiver sa destruction ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » La carte face caché de Sora se révéla. « Rider's Help ! Quand un monstre Kamen Rider est envoyé au cimetière par effet de carte, je peux invoqué spécialement un monstre "Kamen Rider" de LV4 ou moins depuis mon Deck ou main et je choisis Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LV02 ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en portant une ceinture verte et ayant une porte rose, la silhouette sortie une cartouche rose et appuya sur un bouton de la cartouche.

**Mighty Action X**

« _Henshin !_ » Dit la silhouette en rentrant la cartouche dans la ceinture.

**Gashat!**

La silhouette mis sa main sur la porte de sa ceinture et l'ouvrit ce qui fit apparaître un porte holographique devant lui.

**Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X**

Ex-Aid rentra dans la porte et se mit à sauter dans tout les sens avant que son apparence ne change. Ex-Aid se retrouvait dans une combinaison rose avec des épaulette rose, des gants, bottes, et genouillère grise. Sur son torse se trouvait un plastron avec une jauge de vie et des 4 bouton, un rouge, bleu, vert et un jaune. Il portait un casque avec des cheveux rose en épines, des yeux L avec des pupille blanche.(LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1800/2000).

«_ Je vais finir ça sans aucun continue ! » Dit Ex-Aid._

« Et l'effet de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid s'active ! Dès son invocation je peux aller chercher une carte équipement "Gashat" ! » Dit Sora avant de chercher une carte dans son Deck.

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tour... » Dit Logan alors qu'une carte apparu sur son terrain.

« À moi ! » Sora piocha sa quatrième carte. « J'active Gashat Up ! sur Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LV02 pour le faire évoluer en Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVX ! » Ex-Aid sortit une grosse cartouche L et bleu, enleva la cartouche dans sa ceinture, la remplaça par la grosse cartouche, et ferma et ouvrit la porte de sa ceinture.

**Double Gashat! Gachan! Level Up! Mighty! Brothers! Futari de Hitori! Mighty! Brothers! Futari de Victory! X!**

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ressembla à un personnage d'animé dont les détaille ot été enlevé. Il avais d'épaisse paire de jambe et de bras blancs, sur son torse se trouva un cadran avec une barre de vie et quatre bouton, un rouge, un vert, un bleu et un jaune, et il eut un énorme casque avec des cheveux à moitié orange et l'autre moitié bleu. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/2500/2000).

« J'active l'effet de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVX en le sacrifiant je peux appeler depuis mon Fusion Deck Kamen Rider R Ex-Aid LVXX & Kamen Rider L Ex-Aid LVXX ! » Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ouvrit et ferma sa ceinture.

**Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We Are!) Mighty! Mighty! Brothers (Hey!) Double X!**

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid se coupa en deux et deux figure se créa, la première se retrouvait dans une combinaison orange avec des épaulette orange, des gants, bottes, et genouillère grise. Sur son torse se trouvait un plastron avec une jauge de vie et des boutons de couleurs orange, bleu et jaune Il portait un casque avec une moitié de cheveux orange en épines, des yeux orange avec des pupille blanche. La second silhouette ressemblait beaucoup à la première à l'exception que l'orange était remplacé par du bleu. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Fusion/Lumière/2800/2300). (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Fusion/Ténèbres/2800/2300).

« J'active l'effet de R Ex-Aid, qui permet d'augmenter l'ATK de lui-même et L Ex-Aid de 500 et ensuite l'effet de L Ex-Aid s'active qui permet à lui-même et à son coéquipier d'infliger des dommage perçant ! » Dit Sora.

(Kamen Rider R & L Ex-Aid = 2800 – 3300).

« Mais les autre monstre autre que ces deux là, ne pourront pas attaquer ce tours-ci. M va maintenant attaquer Yoko ! » Le Kamen Rider bleu s'apprêta à attaquer Yoko quand il vit une grand main robotique se mit sur son chemin.

« _C'est qui ça ? _» Demanda le R Ex-Aid avant de lever sa tête et vit que la main appartenait à Gurren Lagann.

« Ma carte piège s'active ! Le Sauvetage de Gurren Lagann ! Quand un monstre est sur le point d'être détruit je peut envoyer Gurren et Lagann depuis mon Deck au cimetière pour invoquer par Fusion Brigade Gurren – Gurren Lagann et le meilleur avec cette carte c'est que ça termine ta Battle Phase ! » Dit Logan.

« Bien je pose une carte et je finis mon tour ce qui va activer l'effet de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVX, à ma End Phase R & L Ex-Aid retourne dans mon Fusion Deck alors qu'il retourne sur le terrain. » Les Deux Ex-Aid fusionnèrent de nouveau ensemble pour devenir Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVX. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/2500/2000).

« C'est mon tour ! » Logan piocha sa cinquième carte et monta à l'intérieur de Gurren Lagann. « Il est temps que Kamen Rider Zi-O disparaisse du terrain car je vais activer ma carte magie Dé-Fusion ! » Lagann descendit des épaule de Gurren. (LV3/Machine/Effet/Vent/1300/1000). (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1900/1000). « Ensuite j'active Lagann's Cannon ball ! Quand Gurren Lagann sont sur le terrain je peut détruire un monstre sur le terrain et tu prend la moitié de l'ATK de du monstre en dommage. » Gurren attrapa Lagann par le haut de son crâne alors que le petit robot rentra ses bras et jambe qui était remplacer par une foreuse d'une grande taille. « Prêt Simon ? » Demanda Logan alors que Gurren se prépara à lancer Lagann comme une balle de base-ball.

« _Prêt comme Jamais, Logan ! _» Dit Simon.

Gurren lança Lagann à une telle vitesse ce qui traversa Zi-O en plein avant d'atterrir devant Sora ce qui lui envoyant de la terre au visage.

**Logan : **4000

**Sora : **3050

« Ensuite je vais utilise Spiral Gattai pour Fusionner Gurren et Lagann pour invoquer Gurren Lagann. » Dit Logan alors que Lagann retourna sur les épaule de Gurren. (LV7/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Vent/2500/3000).

« J'active ensuite l'effet de Yoko pour baisser l'ATK de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVX par 300 » Dit Logan avant que Yoko ne tire sur Ex-Aid.

(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVX = 2500 – 2200)

« Gurren Lagann va maintenant attaquer Ex-Aid ! » Gurren Lagann arracha les lunette de soleil sur son torse alors que sur chacune de ses articulations sortait des foreuses de taille différentes. « Hissatsu ! » Gurren Lagann lança ses lunette comme un boomerang qui se divisèrent en deux, les deux boomerang bloquèrent Ex-Aid de ses mouvement avant de le bloquer en l'air. « _Giga !_ » Gurren Lagann leva son bras droit dans les air alors que les foreuses sur ses articulations rentrèrent. « Drill ! » Son bras se transforma en une foreuse à la taille inimaginable alors qu'il s'envola dans les air. « _BREAKER !_ » Cria Simon.

Gurren Lagann transperça Ex-Aid avec sa foreuse qui le détruisit en plusieurs morceau.

**Logan : **4000

**Sora :** 2750

« Je finis mon tour. » Dit Logan.

« Je vais te montrer de quelle bois je me chauffe ! » Sora piocha sa quatrième carte. « J'active Monster Reborn qui me permet de rappeler Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LVX dont je vais activer l'effet ! » Ex-Aid LVX apparu sur le terrain avant de se séparer en R & L Ex-Aid. « Ensuite j'active ma carte piège ! Riders Power-Up ! Quand deux Kamen Rider sont sur le terrain, je peux les sacrifier pour invoquer spécialement une de leur forme avancé ! Kamen Rider L & R Ex-Aid LVXX vont disparaître pour laisser place à Kamen Rider Para-DX & Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Hyper Muteki ! » Les deux Ex-Aid changèrent les cartouche dans leur ceinture. R Ex-Aid sortit une cartouche rouge et bleu alors que L Ex-Aid sortit une cartouche grise et une cartouche dorée.

« _Hyper Da~i Henshin ! _» Dit L Ex-Aid.

« _Maximum Dai Henshin ! _» Dit R Ex-Aid.

Les deux Ex-Aid rentrèrent leur cartouche dans leur ceinture, R Ex-Aid ouvrit et ferma sa ceinture.

**Gachan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out! **

R Ex-Aid se retrouvait dans une combinaison noire, au dessus se trouvait une tunique au motif de flamme rouge et de pièces de puzzles bleu surmontée d'un plastron à larges épaulettes, son casque avait le motif d'un soleil dont les rayons était bleu et rouge. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/2800/2200).

L Ex-Aid rentra la cartouche dorée à côté de la cartouche grise et appuya sur le dessus cartouche dorée.

**Docking! Bakkān! Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**

L Ex-Aid se retrouvait dans une combinaison et une armure dorée avec plusieurs motif d'étoile placée un peu partout, son casque ressemblait à une étoile avec des cheveux dorée et ses yeux était multicolore. (LV12/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/3000/3000).

« Muteki à un effet qui correspond à son nom, il est non-destructible par les effet de carte ou par combat et il n'est pas affecté par les effet de carte ! » Dit Sora ce qui surpris Logan. « Et ce n'est pas fini Para-DX à deux effet ! Et je vais utiliser son première effet, quand Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki est sur le terrain, il gagne 1500 ATK ! »

(Para-DX ATK = 2800 – 4300)

« Et son second effet permet, qu'une seul fois par tour, de détruire un monstre en envoyant une carte depuis ma Main au cimetière ! » Para-DX sortit une hache et trancha Yoko en pixel.

« Merde... » Dit Logan en voyant la puissance de Muteki & Para-DX.

« Para-DX attaque Gurren Lagann ! » Dit Sora.

Para-DX ouvrit et ferma sa ceinture.

**Perfect Knock out ! CRITICAL FINISH !**

La hache de Para-DX se chargea en énergie, il couru vers Gurren Lagann qui essaya de l'écraser, mais Para-DX sauta sur son bras. Para-DX sauta puis trancha Gurren Lagann en deux qui disparu en pixel alors que Logan tomba sur les fesses.

**Logan : **2200

**Sora :** 2750

« Maintenant Muteki attaque Logan directement ! » Ex-Aid Muteki appuya sur le haut de la cartouche dorée.

**Hyper CRITICAL Sparkling !**

Le poing de Ex-Aid Muteki se chargea d'une énergie dorée, il couru vers Logan, mais il semblait apparaître à plusieurs endroit à la fois. Quand il apparu devant Logan, Ex-Aid infligea au Duelliste une rafales de centaines coup de poing qui semblait tous frapper Logan au même moment.

**Logan : **0

**Sora :** 2750

« Wow c'était un combo plutôt bien, mais... » Logan se massa les muscle de douleur. « Il était pas obligée de me frapper aussi fort. » Dit Logan triste.

« _Pardon, j'étais pris dans l'excitation du combat ! _» S'excusa un Docteur d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux courts et bruns portant une blouse de médecin, un T-shirt rose, un pantalon rouge, des baskets dépareillées, et un stéthoscope pendait nonchalamment à son cou. « _Laisse-moi t'ausculter, je suis docteur ! _» Dit le Docteur.

« _Tu est encore interne, Emu ! _» Dit un autre Docteur aux cheveux châtains et courts, son visage semblait refléter un profond ennui. Il portait une blouse de médecin par dessus une chemise bleu clair, une cravate noire et un pantalon bleu foncé.

« _Mais je veux aider, Hiiro ! _» Dit Emu.

« _Ouais laisse-le s'amuser. _» Dit un homme au cheveux brun et au yeux noir, il portait une T-shirt bleu avec en dessous un pull rose, une veste noir dont le col était fermé et des fils électrique était autour, un pantalon violet avec des motif de cube rose, jaune et bleu dessus et une paire de bottes noir.

« _Il n'est pas encore un Docteur, Parado, il doit laisser les vrai Docteur pour les auscultation. _» Dit Hiiro.

Hiiro et Parado commençait à se disputer alors que Yuki alla vers Sora.

« C'était un super Combo, Sora, mais c'est à moi et à Gin. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu vas utilisé qui cette fois ?! » Demanda excitée comme une puce.

« Je sais pas. » Dit Yuki.

« Dit je peux choisir ? Allez dit oui ?! Dit oui ?! Dit oui ?! » Demanda Sora excité.

« Tu peux choisir. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais ! Prend les ToqGer ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« OK. » Yuki ouvrit son blouson et prit le Deck dans le boite avec le symbole des ToqGer. « Allons-y, Gin » Dit Yuki.

« O-OK. » Dit Gin en allant de son côté du terrain.

Yuki alla de son côté du terrain se prépara et dit. « Ne te retiens pas. » Ce qui surpris Gin.

« P-Pourquoi j-je me retiendrais ? » Demanda Gin.

« Je te le dit c'est tout. » Dit Yuki.

**DUEL/CHANGE !**

**Yuki : **4000

**Gin : **4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Bien je vais commencer par utiliser ToqGer ! Appear ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer spécialement 5 monstre "ToqGer" de nom différent depuis ma main ou Deck ! Je vais invoquer ToqGogou, Yongou et Sangou depuis mon Deck et ToqIchigou et Niigou depuis ma main ! Tous en mode ATK excepté ToqGogou qui sera en mode DEF. » Cinq silhouette apparu sur le terrain, Trois silhouette masculine et deux féminine. ils avaient tous un bracelet qui ressemblait à une petite gare. Ils sortaient tous, un petit train de couleur différent.

« _ToqChange ! _» Dirent les silhouette en appuyant sur leur bracelet.

**Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line! **

Toutes les silhouettes rentrèrent les trains dans les bracelet.

**ToqIchigou, Niigou, Sangou, Yoongou, Gogou ! ToqIchigou, Niigou, Sangou, Yoongou, Gogou !**

Il y avait cinq silhouettes, trois appartenaient à des hommes tandis que les deux autres étaient celles de femmes. Chacune d' entre elles avaient un numéro marqué au niveau du coeur et portaient des couleurs différentes. Les combinaisons des hommes étaient rouge, bleu et verte respectivement les numéros 1, 2 et 4 tandis que les femmes étaient l' une en jaune avec le numéro 3 et l' autre en rose avec le numéro 5. Chacune des silhouettes portait un casque ressemblant à un train assorti avec la couleur de sa tenue avec des rails surmontant une visière noire

« _ToqIchigou ! _» Dit l'homme en combinaison rouge. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1000)

« _ToqNiigou ! _» Dit l'homme en combinaison bleu en faisant la révérence. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1500/1300)

« _ToqSangou ! _» Dit la femme en combinaison jaune. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1900/900)

« _ToqYongou ! _» Dit l'homme en combinaison verte. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1600/1200)

« _ToqGogou ! _» Dit la femme en combinaison rose. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1000/1000)

« _L'imgination victorieuse ! Resha Sentai ! TOQGER ! _» Dit les ToqGer en prenant la pose.

« Je vais activer l'effet de ToqGogou qui me permet de chercher une carte ayant "ToqGogou" dans son texte. » Yuki chercha une carte dans son Deck. « Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Yuki.

« C-C'est à moi ! » Dit Gin en piochant sa sixième carte. « J-Je vais activer ma carte magie de terrain, Tenmi-ni-gru Tower ! Tout les monstre "Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian" gagne 200 ATK, et durant mon tours, je peux invoquer un monstre "Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian" depuis votre main ! Je vais invoquer normalement Son Of Sparda & Devil Hunter, Dante et je vais ensuite invoquer spécialement, grâce à l'effet de ma magie de terrain, T-Tenmi-ni-gru G-Guardian, Nevan ! » Un homme au cheveux blanc et au yeux bleu apparu sur le terrain. Il portait un long manteau rouge et en dessous de ce manteau il ne portait rien, il portait aussi un pantalon marrons, une paire de gants, une paire de bottes noir et une amulette avec une pierre rouge. Il était armée d'une longue épée et de deux pistolet rangea dans leur holster. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1000).

Une femme à la peau bleutée apparu sur le terrain, ses yeux rouge sang semblant briller. Elle portait uniquement le bas d'une robe qui était fait de chauve-souris alors que le haut de son corps était caché par ses long cheveux rouge. (LV6/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/2500/2000).

« E-Ensuite j-je vais utiliser Demon Hunter Call qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre ayant "Demon Hunter" dans son nom depuis ma main, quand il y a un monstre de type Démon sur le terrain ! Les monstre de type Démon ne pourront pas attaquer ou activer leur effet le tour où cette carte a été utilisé ! Je vais invoquer spécialement Devil Hunter, Nero ! » Un jeune homme apparu sur le terrain, il avait de court cheveux blanc et des yeux bleu ciel, il portait un long manteau bleu foncé avec les épaule rouge, sous le manteau se trouvait une veste à capuche rouge, autour de son cou se trouva un paire d'écouteur noir. il portait un pantalon bleu tenu par une ceinture avec une boucle en forme de rose, sur son poignet gauche se trouvait un bracelet rouge et sa main gauche avait une apparence de dragon. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/2000/1000)

« E-Ensuite Nero va attaquer ToqGogou ! » Nero sortit une longue épée ayant des pots d'échappements sur la lame, la poignée de l'épée était une poignée de moto.

« Désolé mais j'active ma carte magie-rapide ToqGogou's Hard Girl ! Quand ToqGogou est sur attaqué par un monstre durant la Damage Step, ToqGogou gagne 4000 DEF jusqu'à la fin de la Damage Step ! » Dit Yuki.

« 4000 ! » Dit tout le monde excepté Yuki.

« _Je suis aussi dur qu'un caillou ! _» Dit ToqGogou en se mettant en boule.

(ToqGogou DEF = 1000 – 5000)

Nero essaya de trancher ToqGogou avec son épée, mais son épée se cogna en entrant en contact avec ToqGogou et il sentait la vibration dans tout son corps. « _C'est la pire sensation au monde ! _» Dit Nero, frissonnant.

**Yuki : **4000

**Gin : **1000

« Et vue que la damage Step est fini, la DEF de ToqGogou retourne à la normal ! » Dit Yuki.

(ToqGogou DEF = 5000 – 1000)

« J-Je vais activer ma magie-rapide ! Nero's Determination ! Quand Nero attaque un monstre, mais que le monstre n'est pas détruit, il peut attaque une seconde fois avec son attaque doublé jusqu'à la fin de mon tour ! » Dit Gin.

(Nero ATK = 2000 – 4000)

« _Jamais ! Je ne me laisserais battre par un truc rose ! _» Dit Nero énervé.

« Nero attaque de nouveau ToqGogou ! » Ordonna Gin.

Nero fit vrombir son épée qui chauffa la lame au point qu'elle devint aussi rouge que le feu. « _Let's Dance ! _» Dit Nero.

Nero couru vers ToqGogou et s'apprêta à la traverser avec son épée quand TogYongou se mit entre lui et ToqGogou.

« _Hikari ! _» Dit ToqGogou surprise.

« _T'inquiète ce n'est rien, Kagura ! _» Dit ToqYongou.

**Yuki : **1000

**Gin : **1000

« P-Pourquoi ToqGogou n'as pas été détruit ? » Demanda Gin surpris.

« Grâce à l'effet de ToqYongou ! Une fois par tour, je peux annuler la destruction d'un monstre ! » Dit Yuki.

« Mais pourquoi Yuki s'est pris les dégâts, ToqGogou était en mode DEF ? » Demanda Sora.

« C-Car Nero peut faire des dommage perçant ! J-Je vais maintenant finir mon tour ! » Dit Gin.

(Nero ATK = 4000 – 2000)

« À moi ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais maintenant activer Fissure, ce qui va détruire Dante ! » Une fissure apparu en dessous de Dante qui s'accrocha au bord pour ne pas tomber.

« _Nero aide-moi ?! _» Demanda Dante.

Nero le regarda de haut avant d'écraser les main de Dante sous ses bottes. « _Sale gamin ! _» Dit Dante énervé en tombant.

« Ensuite je vais faire évoluer ToqIchigou en ToqIchigou Darkness Form ! » ToqIchigou se tint le cœur de douleur alors que sa combinaison changea d'un rouge flamboyant à un noir charbon, dès que sa combinaison changea complètement une énergie noir détruit tout les ToqGer sur le terrain avant de faire un cri presque inhumain. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/3000/2200)

« P-Pourquoi les autre ont été détruit ? » Demanda Gin.

« Car la puissance de ToqIchigou est tellement forte que seul un être avec la même force peut rester à ses côté ! » Dit Yuki.

« L'effet de ToqIchigou Darkness Form fait que tout les monstre sur le terrain de Yuki sont détruit dès qu'il est invoqué, mais ce n'est pas grave car l'effet de ToqIchigou Darkness Form est plutôt puissant. » Dit Sora.

« Tu l'as dit, car tout les monstre qui ne sont pas d'attribut Ténèbres et qui combattent ToqIchigou sont détruit automatiquement ! » Dit Yuki.

« Q-Quoi ?! » Demanda Gin surpris.

« Le seul problème c'est que les dégât ne sont pas compté. Maintenant j'utilise Monster Reborn pour rappeler ToqIchigou sur le terrain ! » ToqIchigou réapparu sur le terrain à côté de son double. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1000). « Grâce au fait que tout les coéquipier de Right soit dans le cimetières. Je peux le faire évoluer dans sa dernière forme qui est TOQICHIGOU RAINBOW FORM ! » Cria Yuki de la force de ses poumon alors que ToqIchigou tint un petit train doré.

« _Minna... donnez-moi votre force ! _» Dit-il en train rentrant le petit train dans son bracelet.

**ToqIchigou Red, now connected as Rainbow ! ToqIchigou Red, now connected as Rainbow !**

La tenue de ToqIchigou se mit à briller de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. (LV10/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/0/0).

« Un m-monstre à 0 ATK et DEF, ça n-ne veux rien dire de bon ça ! » Dit Gin effrayé par la puissance de ToqIchigou Rainbow.

« L'effet de ToqIchigou Rainbow s'active ! Il gagne 1000 ATK et DEF pour chaque monstre "ToqGer" dans le cimetières ! » Dit Yuki.

(ToqIchigou ATK et DEF = 0 – 5000)

« Maintenant ToqIchigou Darkness va attaquer Nero ! » Dit Yuki.

Le monstre en question chargea son aura démoniaque dans son bras et le leva en l'air. Quand son bras finit de charger, il le descendit à une tel vitesse que son aura partit tel une lame qui coupa Nero en deux.

« ToqIchigou Rainbow attaque Nevan avec Rainbow barrage ! » Ordonna Yuki.

ToqIchigou Rainbow avança vers Nevan lentement, alors que Nevan lui lança des rafales de chauve-souris qui moururent au contact à ToqIchigou Rainbow. Quand il arriva devant Nevan, elle tomba à genoux sous la puissance de ToqIchigou qui l'attrapa à l'épaule, la leva et lui infligea une rafale de coup de poing qui lui traversa le corps et frappa Gin.

**Yuki : **1000

* * *

**Gin : **0

« T-Tu était trop fort pour moi... » Dit Gin en ricanant.

« C'était un super Duel ! » Dit Sora.

« Ouais c'était super à regarder ! » Dit Logan.

« Si vous le dites. » Dit Yuki.

« Vous pensez que Jaden & Syrus sont aussi en train de s'entraîner ? » Demanda Sora.

« Connaissant le nabot je pense pas. » Dit Yuki.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi, il essaie toujours de se barrer quand je lui propose un Duel. » Dit Yuki.

« On sait tout les deux pourquoi il s'échappe ! C'est parce que tu lui fait peur ! » Dit Sora.

« Impossible, je ne fais pas peur. » Yuki reçu des drôle de regard venant du reste du groupe.

« C'est une blague j'espère ? » Demanda Logan.

« Je fais des blagues rarement et celle-ci n'en ai pas une. » Dit Yuki.

« OK ?... Je vais aller vérifier comment Jaden & Syrus subissent la nouvelle. » Dit Sora.

« J-Je vais aller avec toi. » Dit Gin.

« J'ai rien de mieux à faire, je viens avec vous. » Dit Yuki.

« Attendez-moi je viens avec vous ! » Dit Logan.

Le groupe arriva devant la chambre de Syrus & Jaden. Sora ouvrit la porte et fut accueillit par Syrus, qui câlina Sora en disant. « Je ne peux pas le faire ! On va perdre et se faire expulser, c'est sûr ! Gin prend ma place ! ».

« J'avais dit quoi. » Dit Yuki, mais il reçu un regard désapprouvant de Sora sur ce qu'il a dit.

« Désolé mais Gin ne peux prend ta place, tout a déjà été décidé par la commission d'enquête. » Dit Sora.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Syrus. Nous devons juste gagner, non ? Juste gagner. » Dit Jaden qui était en train de travailler sur son Deck.

« Frérot, tu dis ça comme si ce n'était rien, mais tu as déjà fait un Duel en équipe avant ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Non. » Répliqua Jaden rapidement. « Ce sera amusant car j'en ai jamais fait ! » Dit-il

« Ce n'est pas- » Syrus fut coupé par Jaden.

« Si tu est vraiment mon partenaire, tais-toi et fais de ton mieux. » Dit Jaden.

« M-Maintenant que j'y pense. » Dit Gin gagnant l'attention de tout le monde. « O-On ne connaît t-toujours pas le Deck de Syrus. » Dit-il.

« Alors faisons un Duel pour nous exercer, d'abord. » Dit Jaden.

Jaden et Syrus se retrouvèrent en bas du pic à côté du Dortoir, les deux duellistes se préparèrent à commencer un Duel. En haut du pic se trouvait Sora, Yuki, Gin & Logan en train d'observer les deux Slifer.

« J'espère que Syrus ne va pas perdre son sang-froids. » Dit Sora.

« On parle de Syrus, c'est sûr qu'il va perdre son sang-froids. » Dit Yuki.

« Arrête de le sous-estimer ! » Dit Sora.

« Il as pas tort. » Dit Logan.

« Rajoute pas ton grain de sel toi ! » Dit Sora.

« I-Il est pire que moi. » Dit Gin.

« Nan pas toi, te rajoute pas dans leurs bêtises ! » Dit Sora.

« Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. » Dit Alexis en arrivant.

« Alexis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je voulais voir si leur punition allez les démoraliser, mais ils vont bien. » Dit Alexis.

« Jaden ira toujours bien en ce qui concerne les Duels, mais pour le nabot je pense pas. » Dit Yuki.

« Il était quand même désespéré, quand on est arrivé dans leur chambre. » Dit Logan.

« Ce n'est pas grave car toute personne impliquée avec Jaden finit par se sentir mieux à la fin. » Dit Alexis.

« Je te préviens, je ne fais pas de cadeau, mais ne pense pas que c'est un test ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ouais... Je me demande pourquoi tu sembles si heureux... Je veux dire, nous sommes sûrs d'être expulsés- » Syrus reçut un caillou sur la tête.

Il regardait en direction du tireur et vit que c'était Yuki qu'il lui avait tiré dessus.

« Arrête de chouiner un peu ! Le Tag Duel n'as même pas encore commencé que tu pense que vous allez perdre ! Soit plus courageux ! » Dit Yuki exaspéré par l'attitude de Syrus.

« Il as dit quelque-chose pour que tu lui cris dessus ? » Demanda Jaden confus.

« Non, vous pouvez commencer le Duel. » Dit Yuki.

« Bien alors... » Dit Jaden.

**DUEL !**

**Jaden : **4000

**Syrus : **4000

« Je commence ! » Jaden piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Avian, Héros des élément en position d'attaque ! » Avian apparu sur le terrain de Jaden prêt à se battre. (LV3/Guerrier/Vent/Normal/1000/1000). « Ensuite je pose une carte face cachée sur mon terrain, et je termine mon tour ! » Dit Jaden alors qu'une carte apparu sur son terrain.

« À moi, je pioche... » Syrus piocha sa sixième carte. « _Génial ! L'attaque de Patroid à une chance contre le Avian de Frérot ! Un bon départ est essentiel à tout ! _» Pensa Syrus avec un grand sourire.

Pendant plusieurs seconde Syrus ne répondit pas. « Hé, Syrus, qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Rien ! J'invoque Patroid en position d'attaque ! » Une voiture de police au allure de cartoon apparu sur le terrain (LV4/Machine/Terre/Effet/1200/1200). « OK, Partroid attaque Avian ! » Ordonna Syrus alors que la voiture de police roula à toute vitesse vers Avian.

« J'active ma carte piège ! Negate Attaque ! » Patroid recula comiquement jusqu'à sa place.

« Il s'est fait piéger directement... » Dit Sora.

« Qu'il est bête, il aurait pu utilise l'effet de Patroid pour savoir ce qu'était la carte piège de Jaden. » Dit Logan.

*Miaou*

« Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? » Demanda Yuki surpris.

« C-C'est Pharaon à tes pied. » Dit Gin en pointant vers le chat.

Yuki prit le chat dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » Demanda Yuki à Pharaon qui miaula en réponse. « OK, mais ne me griffe pas. » Dit Yuki en posant Pharaon sur le haut de sa tête ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« Pourquoi tu le fous sur ton crâne ?! » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Parce qu'il aime bien. » Répondit Yuki calmement tandis que Pharaon ronronna, heureux.

« D'accord..., mais j'avais bien raison d'être inquiet, Syrus pourrait être un fardeau pour Jaden. » Dit Alexis.

« Woah... c'est pas comme si on l'avais deviné depuis début. » Dit Yuki.

« Elle est pas très futé, la Sherlock. » Dit Logan qui se prit directement une claque d'Alexis. « Mais euh, pourquoi tu me fout une claque comme ça ?! » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Tu viens littéralement de me dire que je bête ! » Dit Alexis énervé.

« Et alors ?! » Demanda Logan.

Alors que Alexis et Logan continuaient de se disputer, Syrus était en train de regretter ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Ça aurait été plutôt cool, si l'attaque avec réussis. » Dit Syrus triste.

« Syrus, tu n'as fait que regarder le ATK de ton monstre, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Bien sûr qu'il a fait ! Ou sinon il aurait su que t'avais Negate Attack ! » Dit Yuki.

« Ah bah oui c'est vrai. » Dit Jaden en ricanant.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Sora.

« Si il avais utilisé l'effet de Patroid, qui est de voir une carte face caché sur le terrain, il aurait su pour Negate Attack. » Dit Jaden.

« Arrête ! Tu as beau être mon Frérot, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale ! » Dit Sora énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Syrus ? Tu n'agis jamais comme ça. » Dit Jaden surpris par l'attitude de Syrus.

« Je suis désolé, Frérot, j'agis bizarrement ? Tu essayais juste de me donner un conseil... » Dit Syrus.

« C'est pas grave ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire. « C'est à moi maintenant ! Je pioche ! » Jaden piocha sa cinquième carte. « J'invoque Sparkman, Héros des éléments ! En position d'attaque lui aussi ! » Un guerrier à l'armure bleu et dorée rappelant la foudre apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV4/Guerrier/Lumière/Normal/1600/1400). « Attention j'arrive, Syrus ! Sparkman attaque son Patroid avec ton Flash d'Étincelles ! » Sparkman fit une lance d'électricité et lança sur Patroid qui explosa.

**Jaden : **4000

**Syrus : **3600

« À toi Avian ! Attaque Syrus directement ! » Avian s'envola dans les air et lança ses plumes sur Syrus.

**Jaden : **4000

**Syrus : **2600

« Je place une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Est-ce qu'il as déjà abandonné ?! Bats-toi Syrus ! » Dit Alexis

« Non, je sais qu'il va sûrement piocher la carte qui le sauvera... » Logan en gagnant l'attention de tout le monde. « La flamme de sa volonté ne s'est toujours pas éteinte ! Tant qu'il croit en lui, je sais qu'il peut réussir ! Syrus tu n'as pas besoin de croire en toi. » Dit Logan.

« Tu est pas sensé l'encourager ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Tu as juste besoin de croire en nous qui croit en toi ! » Dit Logan.

Syrus était surpris d'entendre ce que venait de dire Logan, mais il compris chacun des mots qu'il disait et gagnait grande sourire grâce à cela. « Il as raison ! C'est à moi je pioche ! » Dit Syrus en piochant sa sixième carte.

« Ton discours lui ai parvenu, bravo. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci, mais celui là c'est Nee-chan qui me le disait. » Dit Logan.

« Je vais utiliser Pot Of Greed pour piocher deux carte ! » Syrus piocha deux carte et fut surpris par l'une d'entre elle.

« Il a dû piocher une super carte ! » Dit Sora heureuse, mais Syrus se mit à trembler.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » Demanda Gin.

« Je sais pas, mais ça ne sent rien qui vaille. » Dit Yuki.

« Syrus quelque-chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Jaden.

Syrus remit son attention sur le Duel et dit. « J'active Polymérisation, pour fusionner Steamroid et Gyroid pour faire Steam Gyroid ! » Une locomotive cartoon apparu sur le terrain, elle marchait sur ses roues arrière alors que des hélice d'hélicoptère était autour de son cou. (LV6/Machine/Fusion/Terre/2200/1600)

« Steam Gyroid attaque avec Ouragan de Fumée ! » De la fumée sortit de la cheminé de Steam Gyroid alors que ses hélice tournée créant une tornade de fumée ce qui détruit Avian.

**Jaden : **2800

**Syrus : **2600

« Et je termine mon tour ! » Dit Syrus déterminé.

« Ça y est tu as enfin décidé de te lâcher ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Ouais... » Dit Syrus confus.

« C'est à moi ! » Jaden piocha sa quatrième carte. « OK c'est l'heure de passer à la vitesse éclair ! Je vais utiliser polymérisation pour fusionner Clayman depuis ma main et Sparkman depuis mon terrain pour invoquer Géant de Tonnerre ! » Sparkman et Clayman rentrèrent dans un vortex alors qu'un orage apparu et qu'un géant portant un armure jaune et violette arborant le symbole de la foudre descendit de cette orage. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/2400/1500).

« Bon bah Syrus a perdu. » Dit Yuki ce qui surpris tout le monde sauf Alexis.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Géant de Tonnerre à la capacité de détruire un monstre l'attaque est égale ou inférieur à la sienne en envoyant une carte depuis ta main au cimetière. » Dit Alexis.

« À toi Géant de Tonnerre détruit ! Steam Gyroid ! » Géant de Tonnerre leva son doigt dans les cieux et fit descende un éclair qui détruisit le monstre de Syrus.

« Ensuite j'invoque Burstinatrix en mode ATK ! » L'héroïne de feu apparu sur le terrain prête à se battre. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Feu/1200/800). « Burstinatrix et Géant de Tonnerre attaqué ! » Ordonna Jaden.

Burstinatrix lança une rafale de boule de feu vers Syrus alors que Géant de Tonnerre chargea une boule de foudre qu'il lança, lui aussi, sur Syrus.

**Jaden : **2800

**Syrus : **0

Les Disque de Duel des deux duellistes se désactivèrent alors que Syrus était attristé par sa défaite.

« Je pensais pouvoir gagner... tu devrais choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour le duel en équipe. » Dit Syrus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, on est ensemble jusqu'au bout et resteras ensemble jusqu'au bout ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire alors que Yuki passa Pharaon à Sora et glissa le long du pic pour rejoindre Syrus & Jaden du plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Quand Yuki arriva, il attrapa le poignet de Syrus, surprenant tout le monde, regardait les carte en main et était surpris par l'une d'entre elle. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilise celle là ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Utilisé quelle carte ? » Demanda Jaden.

Yuki prit une carte de la main de Syrus et la passa à Jaden qui était aussi surpris. « Lien puissance ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisé ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je ne peux pas la jouer ! Mon grand frère me l'a interdit ! » Syrus prit les cartes des main de Yuki & Jaden. « Je savais bien que je ne devais pas faire équipe avec toi, Frérot ! » Dit-il avant de partir.

« Syrus attend ! » Dit Sora en partant le rejoindre.

« Attend nous ! » Dit Logan en prenant Gin par le col et courant après Sora.

Le trio couru du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour rejoindre Syrus alors que Alexis regarda en direction de Yuki & Jaden.

Après quelque minutes, Alexis se retrouvait en bas du pic alors que Jaden regarda l'océan et que Yuki était en train de réfléchir.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es toujours joyeux pendant un Duel d'habitude. » Dit Alexis à Jaden.

« Je crois savoir pourquoi. » Dit Yuki gagnant l'attention de tout le monde. « C'est parce que Syrus ne s'est pas battu avec tout ce qu'il avait, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais ! » Dit Jaden énervé. « Il as pas utilisé Lien de puissance ! Il aurait pu gagner avec cette carte ! Pourquoi ?! » Demanda Jaden excité.

« Il a parlé de son frère, ça doit avoir un rapport. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est qui son frère d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Vous ne connaissez pas son grand frère ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Pourquoi on devrais ? » Demanda Yuki.

« C'est l'empereur de l'académie, Zane Truesdale de toutes ses année ici, il n'a jamais perdu un seul Duel. » Dit Alexis.

« Il n'a jamais perdu un seul Duel ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris et heureux.

« Il y a vraiment une différence entre son frère et lui. » Dit Yuki.

« Il a dû se passer un truc entre les deux pour que son frère lui interdis d'utiliser cette super carte ! » Dit Jaden.

« J'ai une idée. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Je vais l'affronter dans un Duel ! » Dit Yuki.

« Ah nan j'allais le dire ça ! » Dit Jaden.

« Désolé, mais je l'ai dit en premier. » Dit Yuki.

« Si j'arrive avant toi, ce sera moi qui le défieras ! » Dit Jaden en commençant à courir.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! » Dit Yuki en le rattrapant facilement.

Les deux duellistes se mirent à courir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il était au coude à coude alors qu'il laissèrent Alexis.


	6. Le Duel contre l'Empereur !

Yuki et Jaden était en train de marcher calmement vers le magasin de carte de l'académie. Yuki ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ce qu'avait dit Alexis.

« _"__C'est l'empereur de l'académie, Zane Truesdale de toutes ses année ici, il n'a jamais perdu un seul Duel." Empereur de l'académie peut-être mais personne ne devrait interdit à son petit frère d'utiliser une carte qui lui permettrai de gagner ! _» Pensa Yuki énervé.

« Yuki ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Est-ce que tu interdirais à Sora d'utiliser une carte ? » Demanda Jaden.

Yuki réfléchi à une réponse à donner et dit. « Non, je ne ferais jamais ça, si Sora devrait faire une erreur, elle en apprendra et essayera de ne plus faire la même erreur. Il faut toujours apprendre de ses erreurs. »

« Bien alors ça sera à l'un de nous deux de donner une leçon à ce Zane ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, tu as raison. » Dit Yuki. « _Comment faire pour que cet idiot comprenne que ce sera moi qui apprendrai à Zane qu'un grand frère ne doit pas agir comme ça ? _» Pensa Yuki.

« Faut faire comment pour défier quelqu'un ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je crois qu'il faut remplir un formulaire. » Dit Yuki.

« Ah oui t'a raison, ils sont juste là ! » Jaden prit un des formulaire de Duel et s'asseye sur une des table du Magasin. « Voyons... "Demande de Duel – Jaden Yuki"... » Dit Jaden en écrivant.

« _Il a beau l'air d'être un idiot, je pense qu'il sais ce qu'il fait. _» Pensa Yuki.

« On dit qu'on doit d'abord faire un Duel pour connaître quelqu'un. » Dit Jaden.

« Tu n'as pas tort, c'est la meilleur façon de connaître quelqu'un. » Dit Yuki.

« Zane, ça prend deux N ou pas ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je crois que ça en prend que un. » Dit Yuki.

Jaden était toujours en train d'écrire quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un lui prit son formulaire.

« Hmm... une demande de Duel contre... » Lisait la personne d'une voix irritante et familière.

« Crowler. » Dit Yuki avec dégoûts.

« C'est Docteur Crowler pour toi, le rejet ! » Dit-il énervé alors qu'il reprit sa lecture et fut surpris parce qu'il venait de lire. « J'y crois pas ! » Dit Crowler.

« Rendez-la-moi ! Je dois finir de l'écrire ! » Dit Jaden.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Après tout, tu est trop jeune d'un million d'années pour pouvoir affronter Zane, le plus grand Duelliste de la Duel Académie, sale rebut ! » Crowler déchira le formulaire de Jaden en plusieurs morceaux sous ses yeux.

« Mon formulaire ! » Dit Jaden en récupérant les morceaux de son formulaire.

Alors que Jaden récupérait ce qui restait de son formulaire, Yuki regarda Crowler droit dans les yeux ce qui l'effraya et partie en courant.

Pendant ce temps, Sora, Logan & Gin était devant la chambre de Syrus, Jaden & Chumley. Syrus c'était enfermé dedans depuis son Duel contre Jaden.

« Syrus ! Sors voyons ! C'est pas une défaite qui te mets comme ça ?! » Demanda Sora en toquant sur la porte de toute ses force.

« Laissez-moi ! Je veux être tout seul ! » Dit Syrus.

« Ouvre nous ! On veut t'aider c'est tout ! » Dit Sora.

« Je veux être seul alors partez ! » Dit Syrus.

« _Il m'énerve vraiment ce gamin ! Il perd et il est comme ça ! _» Dit Momotaros en apparaissant à côté de Sora.

« _Il a pas de confiance en lui, c'est tout Senpai. _» Dit Urataros.

« _Comme Ryotaro avant de nous rencontrer ! _» Dit Ryutaros.

« Syrus ouvre nous ! » Ordonna Logan en frappant sur la porte.

« Jaden va perdre à cause de moi alors non ! » Dit Syrus.

« Il est vraiment trouillard. » Dit Logan.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » Demanda Gin.

« Urataros, tu peux pas essayer de l'aider avec sa confiance ? » Demanda Sora.

« _Désolé, mais je suis occupé avec quelque mignonne petite dame harpie... _» Dit Urataros avant de disparaître.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? » Demanda Sora.

Yuki & Jaden était en train de marcher dans la forêt, Jaden était en train de se plaindre du Docteur Crowler.

« Foutu Docteur Crowler ! Il n'avait pas besoin de déchirer mon formulaire devant moi ! » Dit Jaden énervé.

« C'est vrai que c'était méchant de sa part de faire ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Et on plus il a osé nous dire qu'il fallait faire les demande de Duel, 8 semaines à l'avance ! » Dit Jaden.

Tout d'un coup plusieurs cartes tombèrent autour de Jaden & Yuki, les deux duellistes surpris regardèrent au dessus d'eux pour voir Chumley en train de se tenir à une branche comme un Koala.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour descendre ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je dis pas non... » Dit Chumley un peu gêné.

Yuki sauta sur la branche où se trouvait Chumley, le prit dans ses bras avant de sauter de la branche et poser Chumley au sol. Jaden ramassa une des carte et eut un sourire à la vue de celle la.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as retrouvé la passion du Duel ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste une carte porte-bonheur ! » Dit Chumley alors que Jaden eut une idée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! » Dit Jaden.

« Trouvé quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Comment défier Zane ! » Dit Jaden avant courir.

« Zane ?! » Demanda Chumley surpris alors que Yuki rattrapa Jaden.

« Alors comment tu va faire ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je vais aller lui demander directement ! » Dit Jaden.

« Donc direction le Dortoir des Obelisk ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais ! » Dit Jaden excité.

Devant le dortoir des Bleus, Jaden était excité de pouvoir défier en Duel l'empereur de l'Académie, mais Yuki était un peu plus méfiant des Bleus Obelisk à cause du comportement de Chazz.

« Allons-y ! » Jaden avança vers le Dortoir, mais deux Bleus Obelisk l'arrêta et le poussa au sol. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« On ne veut pas de toi ici, le Slifer ! » Dit l'un des Obelisk.

« Ouais, maintenant barre-toi ! » Dit l'autre Obelisk.

« Parle mieux. » Dit Yuki d'un ton noir.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda le premier Obelisk.

Yuki souleva les deux Obelisk d'une main ce qui les surpris. « Je vais te montrer ce que peux faire un Slifer. » Dit Yuki avant que Jaden ne pose sa main sur épaule.

« C'est pas grave, on trouvera une autre façon de défier Zane, allons plutôt voir Syrus. » Dit Jaden.

« Ouais, le nabot doit se sentir mieux. » Dit Yuki avant de lâcher brusquement les deux Obelisk.

« C'est sûr ! » Dit Jaden.

Les deux Slifer s'apprêtaient à partir quand les deux Obelisk lançaient un seau d'eau sur eux avant de courir à l'intérieur de leur dortoir.

« Quelle bande d'idiot ! » Dit Yuki.

« Je te le fais pas dire, pourquoi ils nous ont jeté de l'eau dessus ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Bande de poule mouillé ! » Dit un Obelisk dont la tête sortit d'une des fenêtres.

« Oh c'était pour une blague... plutôt nul en plus. » Dit Yuki froidement.

« Hey c'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! » Dit Jaden au Bleu Obelisk.

« Faut vraiment être froussard pour balancer de l'eau sur quelqu'un et puis fuir ! » Dit Yuki.

« Barrez-vous les rejets ! » Dit un Obelisk.

Yuki et Jaden était de retour à leur dortoir, Yuki était énervé par le comportement lâche de ces Obelisk. Ils étaient peut-être dans le meilleur dortoir, mais leur comportement était celui d'enfant pourris gâtés.

« Ces types sont vraiment des lâches ! Ils verront ce que nous les Slifer savons faire ! » Dit Jaden.

« Et on doit montrer à Zane que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut se comporter avec son petit frère. » Dit Yuki.

« Parfaitement ! » Jaden était surpris de voir Sora, Logan & Gin devant sa chambre. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On essaie de faire sortir Syrus mais il ne veut pas. » Dit Logan.

« Vous avez demander à Urataros ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais, mais il est occupé. » Dit Sora.

« Et Momotaros ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Il était trop occupé à être énervé par Syrus. » Dit Sora.

« Laissez-moi faire alors. » Dit Jaden avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le groupe entrait dans la chambre calmement, la chambre, en elle-même, était très calme tout ce qui semblait bizarre était la couverture en boule sur le lit de Syrus.

« Allez Syrus, tu sors ! Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi ! » Jaden souleva la couverture et tout le monde était surpris de voir que Syrus ne se trouvait pas en dessous.

« Il est pas là ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Il est où passé le nabot ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je sais pas, la porte ne s'est pas ouverte depuis qu'il s'est enfermé dedans ! » Dit Sora surprise.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » Demanda Gin.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Logan.

Tout le monde se rapprocha de Gin pour voir qu'il avait une note dans les main. « C'est un mot laissé par Syrus. » Dit Logan.

« Je vais quitter l'académie. Que personne n'essaie de m'arrêter. » Lit Sora.

Jaden arracha la note des main de Gin et chiffonna le mot. « Il ose fuir ! » Dit Jaden énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda Sora.

« Cherchons-le ! » Dit Yuki & Jaden en même temps ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« Qui aurait cru qu'ils auraient la même idée... » Dit Logan en ricanant.

« On s'en fout, que tout le monde se sépare, Sora, tu demande à Shotaro, Philip, Ryu, Boss et Shinnosuke de rechercher Syrus, j'envoie les Go-Buster ! » Dit Yuki.

« OK capitaine ! » Rigola Sora.

« C'est pas le moment de rire, on a un déserteur sur les bras et faut le rattraper. » Dit Yuki.

« Désolé... » S'excusa Sora.

« Gin utilise tout ce qui peux nous aider, pareil pour toi Logan ! Allons-y ! » Yuki sortit à toute vitesse.

« Ouais il a raison ! » Dit Jaden en suivant l'exemple de Yuki.

Gin & Logan était surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver, ils pensaient que Yuki détesté Syrus et se demandaient pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver ? » Demanda Logan.

« J-Je pensais q-qu'il détestait Syrus ? » Demanda Gin.

« Quoi ?! Non il déteste pas Syrus, il essaie même de l'aider ! » Dit Syrus.

« Il a une drôle façon d'aider... » Dit Logan.

« Yuki n'a jamais été bon pour montrer ses émotions, mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas de mal à Syrus. » Dit Sora.

« C-C'est vrai. » Dit Gin.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Logan.

« Y-Yuki avait l'air s-super méchant la p-première fois que je l'ai r-rencontré, mais avec le temps il est devenu plus sympa. » Dit Logan.

« Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est vrai ça. » Dit Logan.

« RAMENEZ-VOUS ! » Cria Yuki de toutes forces ce qui surpris le trio.

Sora sortit et répondit « Commencez à chercher on arrive ! »

Le groupe cherchaient partout dans l'académie, Jaden était en train chercher aux à l'entour du dortoir des Slifer alors que Logan & Gin chercher autour du Dortoir des Ra. Yuki et Sora avaient demandé à leur esprit de Duel de chercher où se trouvait Syrus, Sora décida de suivre les esprit, alors que Yuki, lui, se dirigea en direction du phare de l'académie.

Quand Yuki arriva devant le phare, il y trouva un jeune homme de grande taille portant l'uniforme des bleu Obelisk et ayant des cheveux verdâtre qui lui arrivèrent en bas du cou et des yeux noir. À côté du jeune homme se trouvait Alexis.

« Alexis ! Tu aurais pas vu le nabot ? » Demanda Yuki gagnant l'attention des deux Obelisk.

« Nabot ? » Demanda Alexis confuse.

« Syrus, tu l'aurais pas vu ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Non pourquoi ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Il essaie de s'enfuir, mais on va pas le laisser faire. » Dit Yuki.

« Il ferait mieux de partir, cette Académie n'est pas fait pour lui. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » Demanda Yuki d'un ton froid.

« Je suis Zane Truesdale, le grand frère de Syrus. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Oh c'est donc toi qu'on surnomme l'Empereur ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui et tu est ? » Demanda Zane.

« Je suis Yuki Yamamoto. » Dit-il froidement.

« Tu est celui avec les Decks des Super Sentai ? » Demanda Zane.

« Parfaitement. » Dit Yuki.

La tension entre les deux Duellistes était intense, l'atmosphère était tendu et on avait l'impression que les deux se lancer des regard froid à l'un l'autre. Alexis était impressionné par cela.

« Dit-moi Zane, pourquoi avoir interdit à Syrus, d'utiliser Lien de Puissance ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Car il ne sait pas la jouer. » Dit Zane.

« Et alors ? Il ne sais peut-être pas la jouer mais c'est en faisant des erreur qu'on apprend. » Dit Yuki.

« Attendre d'un bon à rien de frère d'apprendre de ses erreur, c'est peine perdu. » Yuki perdit son sang-froid et souleva Zane par le col.

« Comment ose-tu dire ça ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« Tu ne connais pas Syrus comme je le connais, il n'apprend jamais de ses erreur. » Dit Zane.

« Vraiment car ce n'est pas le Syrus que je connais. Depuis que Syrus reste avec Jaden, il fait des erreur mais il en apprend aussi ! Je pense même que Jaden est un bien meilleur frère que tu ne le sera jamais avec Syrus. » Dit Yuki.

« Et je n'ai jamais voulu un frère comme lui. » Dit Zane.

« Je me demande bien comment il fait pour te supporter ? » Yuki lâcha violemment Zane. « Et pour te dire Syrus a fait un Duel contre Jaden. » Dit Yuki.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Zane.

« Je ne vais pas dire comment ça s'est passé, mais je pense bien qu'il a le potentiel pour te battre. » Dit Yuki surprenant Alexis.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dit ?! » Demanda Alexis.

« Je suis sûr. » Dit Yuki.

« Jaden ! » Dit une voix familière.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Alexis.

Les trois duellistes regardèrent en direction de la voix pour voir Syrus à côté d'un radeau en bois prêt à partir.

« Mais quel idiot ! » Dit Yuki en courant pour rejoindre Syrus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'idiot ? » Demanda Jaden.

Jaden était en train d'essayer d'attraper Syrus qui était sur son radeau alors que Sora, Logan et Gin arriver.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce con ! » Dit Logan.

« J-Je crois qu'il essaie de partir. » Dit Gin.

« C'était une question rhétorique ! » Dit Logan.

« Il faut l'arrêter ! » Dit Sora.

Le trio rejoignirent Jaden alors qu'il sauta sur le radeau de Syrus qui se détruisit. Syrus et Jaden tombèrent tout les deux dans l'eau. Syrus se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'arrivait pas à nager.

« Aidez-moi je sais pas nager ! » Dit Syrus.

« Idiot ! on ne fais pas de radeau quand on sait pas nager ! » Jaden prit Syrus dans ses bras et l'aida à nager jusqu'à qu'il trouve pied.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui ça va. » Dit Jaden.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu partir ? » Demanda Logan.

« Car je suis trop nul, je voulais pas que Jaden soit viré à cause de moi alors je préfère partir pour qu'ils trouvent un meilleur partenaire pour lui. » Alors que Syrus s'expliqua, Yuki arriva enfin.

Yuki s'arrêta devant Syrus, le souleva par le col et...

*Tomp*

Yuki donna un coup de boule ce qui surpris tout le monde. Le coup était si fort que leurs fronts saignaient et que les lunettes de Yuki se brisa en deux.

« Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! » Demanda Logan alors que Syrus tenait son front de douleur.

« J'ai fait ça car il nous as fait le chercher partout dans l'Académie. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu aurais pu le lui dire au lieu de faire ça ! » Dit Logan.

Yuki réfléchi à cela pendant quelle seconde et dit « C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Alors fais pas ça ! » Dit Sora.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'ai aussi fait ça pour lui faire comprendre, qu'on ne peux échapper à ce qui nous fait mal. Alors au lieu de courir et d'essayer d'y échapper, il ferait mieux de l'affronter. » Yuki récupéra ce qui restait de ses lunettes. « Alors au lieu de courir, Syrus, tu ferait de dire à ton frère de ne peux pas t'ordonner quoi faire. » Dit Yuki.

« Je veux pas affronter ce qui me fait mal, je veux partir pour que Jaden est un meilleur partenaire que moi. » Dit Syrus.

« Tu est vraiment pathétique, Syrus. » Dit Zane observant la scène.

« Zane ! » Dit Syrus surpris.

« Alors, c'est lui, Zane ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Tu comptes fuir ? » Demanda Zane.

« J-Je... » Syrus ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Alors c'est bon... » Répondit Zane.

À cette réponse Syrus commença à récupérer ce qui restait de son radeau. Ceci énervaient Yuki et Jaden qui répondaient à Zane. « Tu ose dire ça à ton petit-frère qui veux simplement partir ! »

« Woah, c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive. » Dit Logan surpris.

« Tu pense qu'on aura une troisième fois ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je pense pas. » Dit Logan.

« On n'y peut rien, je suppose. » Dit Zane.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas lui donner un cadeau d'adieu ? Un combat entre toi, l'empereur de l'Académie, et moi ! » Dirent Yuki et Jaden en même temps.

« Bon bah je me suis trompé. » Dit Logan.

« Un Duel avec l'un de vous deux ? D'accord mais lequel d'entre vous deux ça sera ? » Demanda Zane avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je sais ! Un Duel entre nous deux ! » Dit Jaden.

« Je suis pour. » Dit Zane.

« Moi aussi ! » Dit Sora.

« D'accord, je suis pour faire un Duel contre Jaden. » Dit Yuki.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Sora.

Le groupe était au port de l'île, Logan, Gin, Sora, Syrus, Alexis et Zane était prêt à observer le Duel entre Yuki et Jaden qui allait commencer. Les deux duellistes sortirent leur Disque de Duel, les activèrent et Jaden mit son Deck dans son Disque de Duelliste alors que Yuki ouvrit son blouson et prit le Deck avec le symbole des Magiranger.

« Zane ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui ? » Demanda Zane calmement.

« Prend notes de ce Duel, car le Deck que je vais utiliser est la définition de comment se passe les véritable relation fraternelle. » Dit Yuki en mettant son Deck dans son Disque de Duel.

« T'es prêt ? » Demanda Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« Allons-y... »

**DUEL/CHANGE**

**Jaden :** 4000

**Yuki : **4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Jaden piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais utiliser Fusion Sage pour chercher Polymérisation ! » Jaden chercha la dite carte dans son Deck. « Ensuite je vais fusionner Avian et Burstinatrix pour invoquer par fusion Homme-oiseau de Feu ! » Le monstre fusion apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Vent/2100/1200).

« Ensuite je vais activer Skycraper ! » Le terrain se changea et ressembla à New York durant la nuit. « Et je finir mon tour en posant deux carte face caché ! » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« C'est à moi ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais commencer par invoquer Magiranger – MagiRed ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en tenant une téléphone dorée.

« _Sainte Céleste, accorde-moi le pouvoir de la magie _» la silhouette appuya sur le téléphone dorée et une lueur céleste en sortie. « _Mahou henshin ! Maagi Magi Magiiro ! _» Dit la silhouette alors qu'une leur rouge l'engouffra et qu'un sceau apparu au dessus de lui et descendit jusqu'à ses pied.

La silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison rouge ayant des bandes noires aux bords dorés formant un M, il avait une paire de gants et des bottes rouge ayant elles aussi des bandes noires aux bords dorés, une petite cape rouge et enfin il avait un casque rouge dont la visière noir avait la forme d'un phénix.

« _Élément du feu brûlant ! MagiRed ! _» Dit la silhouette (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Feu/1500/1900)

« Ensuite je vais chaîné Quick Summon qui me permet d'invoquer Normalement Magiranger – MagiYellow ! » Une seconde silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec le même téléphone que MagiRed.

« _Sainte Céleste, accorde-moi le pouvoir de la magie _» la silhouette appuya sur le téléphone dorée et une lueur céleste en sortie. « _Mahou henshin ! Maagi Magi Magiiro ! _» Dit la silhouette alors qu'une leur jaune l'engouffra et qu'un sceau apparu au dessus de lui et descendit jusqu'à ses pied.

La silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison jaune ayant des bandes noires aux bords dorés formant un M, il avait une paire de gants et des bottes jaune ayant elles aussi des bandes noires aux bords dorés, une petite cape jaune et enfin il avait un casque jaune dont la visière noir avait la forme d'un Garuda.

«_ Élément du tonnerre galopant ! MagiYellow ! _» Dit la silhouette (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1700/1700)

« Et les effet de MagiYellow et de MagiRed s'active ! Quand ils sont invoqué spécialement ou normalement, MagiRed me permet de chercher une version amélioré de n'importe quel Magiranger et MagiYellow me permet de chercher un Magiranger de niveau 4 ou moins ! » Yuki chercha deux carte dans son Deck et les ajouta à sa main. « Ensuite je vais sacrifier MagiRed pour invoqué spécialement Magiranger - Legend MagiRed ! »

« _Chou Mahou Henshin ! _» Dit MagiRed en appuyant sur son téléphone « _Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro ! _» Un sceau apparu autour de MagiRed alors que sa combinaison changea.

Il gagna un torse blanc avec de longue épaulette, ses gants et botte sont devenu blanche et il gagna un sceptre ayant à son bout un cadran téléphonique.

« _La flamme brûlante élémentaire ! Legend Magired ! _» Dit-il en prenant la pose. (LV8/Magicien/Effet/Feu/2700/2200).

« Ensuite l'effet de Legend MagiRed s'active ! En envoyant soit un monstre, un piège ou une magie depuis ma main au cimetière ! Legend MagiRed gagne un effet dépendant de la carte envoyé ! Et je vais envoyer une carte piège de ma main ! » Yuki envoya une carte au cimetière. « Legend MagiRed peut maintenant révéler toutes tes carte face caché ! » Legend MagiRed envoya une aura vers la carte face caché de Jaden qui était Barrière Héroïque et Negate Attack. « C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Je vais utiliser Typhon d'Espace Mythique pour détruire ton Negate Attack! » Un vent puissant détruisit la carte piège de Jaden.

« Ensuite je vais utiliser Pot Of Greed pour piocher deux carte ! » Yuki piocha deux carte. « Legend MagiRed va attaquer Homme-oiseau de Feu ! » MagiRed chargea une attaque au bout de son sceptre.

« J'active ma Barrière Héroïque ! » Dit Jaden.

« Bien, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« Pourquoi il a attaqué alors qu'il savait pour Barrière Héroïque ?! » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« C'est parce qu'il le savait, qu'il a attaqué, nous somme toujours au début du Duel et vue qu'il savait pour Barrière Héroïque. L'attaque était la meilleur solution possible. » Dit Sora.

« C'est à moi ! » Jaden piocha sa première carte. « Cool ! J'active Card of Sanctity ! Ce qui nous permet, tout les deux, de piocher jusqu'à avoir 6 carte en main. » Les deux duellistes piocha jusqu'à avoir 6 carte en main. « Ensuite je vais utiliser Fusion Recovery pour récupérer Avian et Polymérisation ! » Jaden récupéra deux carte de son cimetière. « Maintenant je vais fusionner Sparkman et Clayman pour appeler Géant de Tonnerre ! » Sparkman et Clayman rentrèrent dans un vortex alors qu'un orage apparu et qu'un géant portant un armure jaune et violette arborant le symbole de la foudre descendit de cette orage. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/2400/1500).

« Ensuite je vais utilisé son Effet ! Envoyant une carte depuis ma main au cimetière, je peux détruire un monstre ayant une attaque inférieur ou égal à la sienne ! Donc je vais détruire MagiYellow ! » Géant de Tonnerre leva son doigt vers les cieux et un éclair descendit sur MagiYellow qui explosa en étincelle.

« Je vais utiliser H – Cœur Passioné sur Géant de Tonnerre qui permet de lui donné 500 ATK en plus ! » Dit Jaden alors que le corps de Géant de Tonnerre créa une aura enflammé.

(Géant de Tonnerre ATK = 2400 – 2900)

« Géant de Tonnerre ! Attaque Legend MagiRed avec Tonnerre Enflammé ! » Le dit Héro chargea dans ses main un boule de foudre et feu dans ses main. Géant de Tonnerre lança son attaque Legend MagiRed qui se protégea de l'attaque avec son sceptre.

« J'active ma carte piège continue ! True Power of the Super Sentai ! Quand un monstre à effet que je contrôle est de niveau 8 ou plus est sur le point d'être détruit, il n'est pas détruit, mais les dommage reste ! » Dit Yuki.

**Jaden :** 4000

**Yuki :** 3800

« Je pose une carte et je finir mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Je pioche ! » Yuki piocha sa septième carte. « Je vais utiliser Double Summon qui me permet de faire deux invoquer normal ce tours-ci ! Je vais invoquer Magiranger - MagiGreen et Magiranger - MagiBlue ! » Deux silhouette, une masculine et une féminine, apparurent sur le terrain.

« _Sainte Céleste, accorde-moi le pouvoir de la magie _» les silhouette appuya sur le téléphone dorée et une lueur céleste en sortie. « _Mahou henshin ! Maagi Magi Magiiro ! _» Dirent les silhouettes alors qu'une leur verte engouffra et qu'un sceau apparu au dessus de l'homme et descendit jusqu'à ses pied. Et qu'une lueur bleu et qu'un sceau apparu au dessus de la femme et descendit jusqu'à ses pied.

L'homme se retrouva dans la même combinaison que les autres à l'exception de sa couleur verte et de sa visière ressemblant à un taureau tandis que la femme, si elle portait la même combinaison en bleu, avait une jupe bleue, des collants blancs et une visière en forme de sirène.

«_ Élément de la terre grondante ! MagiGreen ! _» Dit l'homme (LV4/Magicien/Normal/Terre/2000/2000).

« _Élément de l'eau fluide ! MagiBlue ! _» Dit la femme. (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Eau/1500/1500).

« Ensuite je vais activer ma carte magie MagiFamily returns ! Quand j'ai minimum 2 Magiranger sur le terrain, je peux invoquer un monstre Magiranger depuis mon cimetière ! Et le seul que j'ai c'est MagiYellow ! » MagiYellow retourna sur le terrain. « Et ensuite je vais utiliser Majin Form ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer depuis mon Fusion Deck les Majin Form de n'importe que Magiranger sur le terrain et dans ma main, donc je cible MagiGreen, MagiBlue, MagiYellow et MagiRed avec MagiPink depuis ma main pour invoquer MagiTaurus, MagiMermaid, MagiGaruda, MagiFairy et MagiPhenix ! » Une cinquième Magiranger apparu sur le terrain, elle avait la même combinaison que MagiBlue excepté qu'elle rose à la place de bleu.

« _Allons-y ! _» Dit MagiRed en sortant son téléphone.

« _Ouais ! _» Dit les quatre autre Magiranger.

« _Mahou Dai Henshin ! Maagi Magi Magika ! _» Dit les cinq Magiranger ensemble alors qu'un sceau magique les transforma tous en Robot Géant de quelque mètre de haut.

Tout les robot avait comme apparence une apparence Humanoïde, celui de MagiRed avait un motif de Phénix rouge sur lui et était armé d'une épée (LV7/Machine/Feu/Normal/Fusion/2600/2200), celui de MagiYellow avait un motif de Garuda jaune sur lui et était armé d'un paire d'aile sur ses bras (LV7/Machine/Lumière/Normal/Fusion/2800/2000), celui de MagiPink était le plus petit des robot, il avait un motif de Fée rose et avait une paire d'aile sur son dos (LV7/Machine/Vent/Normal/Fusion/2400/2400), celui de MagiBlue avait un motif de Sirène bleu et était armé d'un trident (LV7/Machine/Eau/Normal/Fusion/2700/2100) et celui de MagiGreen était le plus grand des robot, il avait un motif Taureau bleu et était armé d'une hache (LV7/Machine/Terre/Normal/Fusion/2900/1900).

« Mais Majin Form me forcent à ne que attaquer avec MagiPhenix, alors MagiPhénix attaque Homme-oiseau de feu ! » MagiPhenix couru vers Homme-oiseau de feu et fut prêt à l'attaquer quand Jaden activa sa carte face caché.

« J'active Mirror Force ce qui détruit tout tes monstre en position d'ATK. » Le coup de MagiPhenix se retourna contre lui et détruisit tout les autre Majin sur le terrain de Yuki.

« Je vais poser la dernière carte qu'il me reste en face caché. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« C'est à moi ! » Jaden piocha sa quatrième carte mais...

« J'active ma carte face caché, Nécro-Fusion ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer par fusion en bannissant les matérielle nécessaire depuis mon terrain ou cimetière ! Je bannis tout les Majin pour invoquer Magiranger - Majin Gattai ! MagiKing ! » Les cinq robot réapparurent sur le terrain.

« _Majin Gattai ! Magi Giruma Magi Jinga ! _» Les cinq robot s'envolèrent dans les cieux et qu'une lumière éblouissante ne proviennent d'eux.

Le torse de MagiTaurus se retourna complètement alors que MagiMermaid se sépara en deux et s'accrochèrent sur les jambe de MagiTaurus devenant des protège-jambe, MagiGaruda s'accrocha au dos de MagiTaurus et devena une paire d'aile, le torse de MagiTaurus s'ouvrit pour que MagiPhenix puisse s'y mettre avec MagiFairy devenant le plastron de MagiTaurus. Le combinaison de ces cinq Robot forma Majin Gattai ! MagiKing ! (LV10/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Lumière/2900/2900).

« Ce n'est pas grave car Homme-oiseau de Feu va attaquer MagiKing ! » Homme-oiseau de feu sauta sur le haut d'un des gratte-ciel prêt à se battre, mais tout d'un coup un vent fort le fit tomber. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« C'est à cause de l'effet de MagiKing, quand il se combat contre un monstre d'attribut vent, l'attaque est annulé ! » Dit Yuki.

« Alors Géant de Tonnerre attaque MagiKing ! » Géant de Tonnerre vola dans les cieux et s'apprêta à attaquer quand le terrain retourna à son apparence d'origine. « Quoi encore ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Quand MagiKing se combat contre un monstre d'attribut Lumière, je peux détruire une carte magie ou piège sur le terrain. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais c'est qu'il est embêtant ce MagiKing ! » Dit Jaden exaspéré.

« Tu continue d'attaquer ou pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je ne vais pas attaquer, je vais simplement poser une carte face cachée » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Bien, je vais piocher alors. » Yuki piocha sa première carte. « Il semblerait qu'on a eu tout les deux de la chance, car j'ai aussi piocher Card of Sanctity ! » Les deux Duellistes piochèrent jusqu'à avoir 6 carte en main. « Ensuite je vais utiliser MagiFamily's Power, quand je contrôle minimum 1 monstre Magiranger, je peux augmenter son ATK par 200 pour chaque monstre Magiranger dans le cimetières et j'en ai 5 donc ça fait 1000 ATK en plus ! » MagiKing gagna une aura aux couleur de tout les Magiranger.

(Majin Gattai ! MagiKing ! ATK = 2900 – 3900)

« Ceci est ce que devrait faire une famille, Zane. » Dit Yuki en regardant vers Zane. « Une famille ne doit pas être hautain ou se dénigré entre eux. Une famille doit s'aider chacun les autre, j'ai pas raison les gars ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Il a parfaitement raison ! _» Dit la voix de MagiRed à l'intérieur de MagiKing.

« _Une famille doit s'aider peu importe si ils se comportent comme des idiot ! _» Dit la voix de MagiBlue.

« _Et ça te concerne aussi, Zane Truesdale ! Tu est l'aîné, tu dois aidé ton petit-frère ! _» Dit la voix de MagiGreen.

« _Tu te comporte comme un idiot, tu ose demander l'impossible à ton frère et c'est inacceptable ! _» Dit la voix de MagiYellow.

« _Et toi, Syrus, ne te laisse pas faire et prouve lui que tu peux faire plus qu'il ne te demande. _» Dit la voix de MagiPink.

« _Alors au lieu de t'enfuir, essaie de faire du mieux que tu peux ! _» Dit la voix de MagiRed alors que MagiKing fit un pouce en l'air.

« Ouais, ils ont raison ! » Dit Jaden.

Zane regarda les deux duellistes et MagiKing avant de dire. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Jaden était surpris par sa réponse alors que Yuki était énervé par cela.

« J'avais oublié qu'il en a peu qui peuvent entendre les esprit de Duel. » Dit Yuki.

« _Attend tu veux dire que notre discours... _» Dit MagiRed.

« A servie à rien. » Dit Yuki.

« Continuez votre Duel, j'ai pas tout le temps du monde. » Dit Zane d'un ton froid.

« Je vais venir te donner un leçon Zane car ce Duel est finis ! J'utilise ma carte face cachée ! Anneau de Destruction sur ton MagiKing ! Et je vais le chaîner avec Anneau de défense ! » Dit Jaden alors qu'un collier de grenade apparu sur le coup de MagiKing.

*BOOM*

**Jaden :** 4000

**Yuki :** 0

« Ouais, j'ai gagné ! » Dit Jaden heureux alors que les hologrammes disparurent et que les Disque de Duel se désactivèrent.

« Bravo, Jaden, tu as été meilleur que moi. » Dit Yuki avec un sourire sincère.

« Donc ce sera toi contre moi, Jaden Yuki. » Dit Zane.

« Ouais et ce duel n'est pas que pour moi, mais surtout pour Syrus ! » Dit Jaden avec conviction.

« Si tu le dit. » Dit Zane d'un ton froid.

« Alors ramène-toi pour notre Duel ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis pressé de te voir perdre pour la première fois, "empereur". » Dit Yuki en rejoignant Sora.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu verra cela, Yuki Yamamoto. » Dit Zane calmement en prenant la place de Yuki et mettant son Disque de Duel.

« C'est moi ou il y a de la tension entre Yuki et Zane ? » Demanda Logan.

« J-Je crois bien que oui. » Dit Gin.

« Espérons que ça ne va pas finir mal. » Dit Sora.

« Regarde bien et prend note de ce Duel Syrus ! » Dit Jaden.

**DUEL !**

**Jaden : **4000

**Zane : **4000

« Que dois-je faire ?! » Demanda Syrus inquiet avant que Yuki ne pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Rien juste regarde ce que peux faire Jaden juste pour toi. » Dit Yuki.

« Penser que je fais d'abord un Duel contre Yuki et ensuite contre celui qui est appelé le meilleur de l'Académie, je vais m'enflammer ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Meilleur de l'Académie, mais pas le meilleur des frère. » Chuchota Yuki.

« Je commence ! » Jaden piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Avian en position de ATK ! » Avian apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Vent/1000/1000).

« Je place une carte face caché et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Mon tour, je pioche. » Zane Piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Cyber Dragon en position d'attaque. » Une sorte de Dragon mécanique sans membre apparu sur le terrain de Zane. (LV5/Machine/Effet/Lumière/2100/1600).

« Attend, tu as invoqué un monstre de niveau cinq sans faire de sacrifice ?! » Demanda Jaden.

« C'est de la triche ! » Dit Sora surprise.

« C'est grâce à l'effet de mon Cyber Dragon. Quand tu contrôle un monstre et que moi pas, je peux l'invoqué spécialement. » Dit Zane.

« Ça va finir mal pour Jaden. » Dit Sora.

« Ensuite j'utilise Typhon d'Espace Mythique pour détruire ta carte face cachée ! » Un vent puissant détruit la carte de Jaden. « Ensuite Cyber Dragon, va attaquer Avian ! » Le Dragon mécaniques cracha des flammes ardente vers Avian.

**Jaden : **2900

**Zane :** 4000

« Et, depuis ma main, j'active la carte magie, Capsule d'une Autre Dimension. » Un sarcophage apparu sur le terrain de Zane. « Je peux choisir une carte de mon Deck, la placer dans la Capsule temporelle et dans deux tour je peux récupérer la carte que j'y ai placé. » Dit Zane alors que le sarcophage disparu.

« Donc tu as choisi une carte que tu aime depuis ton Deck, hein ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je me demande bien quelle carte il a pris ? » Demanda Sora.

« _La seule carte qui peut me venir en tête est Lien de puissance, mais pourquoi il utiliserais ? _» Pensa Yuki.

« Je termine mon tour. » Dit Zane.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Sora.

« P-Pourquoi il termine avec ça ? » Demanda Gin.

« Jaden n'a plus d'autre carte sur le terrain donc continuer ne servirais à rien à ce stade du Duel. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Logan.

« Juste durant ce tour, il a attaqué, défendu et préparé sa stratégie. » Dit Yuki.

« Ah bon ?! » Demanda Logan, Sora et Gin surpris.

« Oui, Zane a toujours été connu pour posé sa stratégie le plus rapidement possible. » Dit Alexis.

« Ah bah tu parle enfin. » Dit Logan.

« Et alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer. » Dit Alexis.

« Ouais c'est ça, dit plutôt que tu n'avais rien à dire c'est tout. » Dit Logan.

« T'as dit quoi ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » Dit Logan.

Logan et Alexis continuèrent de se disputer alors que le Duel repris de pied ferme.

« C'est à moi ! » Jaden piocha sa cinquième carte. « De ma main j'active Polymérisation, Je vais fusionner, Sparkman et Clayman pour invoquer Géant de Tonnerre. » Le Géant de Tonnerre apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/2400/1500).

« Et maintenant j'active son effet pour détruire Cyber Dragon ! » Géant de Tonnerre son doigt vers les cieux avant de lancer une éclair détruisant le Dragon mécaniques.

« Bravo Jaden ! » Encouragea Sora.

« Maintenant me voilà ! Il est temps de briser ton visage inexpressif ! Géant de Tonnerre va t'attaquer ! » Le Géant de Tonnerre envoya une charge électrique puissante vers Zane qui resta toujours impassible à cela.

**Jaden : **2900

**Zane : **1600

« Je pose une carte face caché et je finis mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« C'est à moi. » Zane piocha sa quatrième carte. « J'invoque Cyber Dragon grâce à son effet. » Un autre Cyber Dragon apparu sur le terrain de Zane. (LV5/Machine/Effet/Lumière/2100/1600). « Ensuite j'utilise Monster Reborn, pour ramené un monstre depuis mon cimetière sur le terrain ! Et le seul que j'ai est Cyber Dragon ! » Le Cyber Dragon précédemment détruit par Géant de Tonnerre réapparu sur le terrain de Zane.

« Et maintenant, je vais... les faire fusionner ! » Dit Zane en montrant Polymérisation dans sa main.

Un vortex apparu derrière les deux Dragon et les absorba pour en sortir une version d'eux mais avec deux tête. (LV8/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Lumière/2800/2100)

« Voici Cyber Dragon Jumelé ! » Dit Zane.

« Une ATK de 2800 ! » Dit Alexis.

« Wow c'est surprenant, c'est pas comme si Yuki avait invoqué trois monstre avec 2800 ou plus. » Dit Logan.

« Ce n'est pas tout, Cyber Dragon Jumelé peut attaquer deux fois. » Dit Zane.

« La seconde attaque, attaquera Jaden directement. » Dit Alexis.

« Encore une fois, Sherlock est là pour tout nous expliquer. » Dit Logan.

« Logan, t-tu devrais arrêter avant qu'elle ne se remette à te frapper. » Dit Gin.

« Cyber Dragon Jumelé attaque Géant de Tonnerre ! » Le Dragon a deux tête s'apprêta a attaquer, mais...

« J'active ma carte piège, Un Héros Apparaît ! Tu dois choisir une carte dans ma main et si il s'agit d'un monstre, je peux l'invoquer spécialement. Je n'ai qu'une carte en main ! Et c'est bien sûr une carte monstre en position de défense ! » Un chien robotique apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV3/Machine/Effet/Terre/800/1200)

Le Cyber Dragon Jumelé lança une attaque sur les monstre de Jaden simultanément.

**Jaden : **2500

**Zane :** 1600

« L'effet de Wrouughtweiler s'active ! Quand il est détruit, je peux chercher un Héros des élément et une polymérisation ! Et je choisis Clayman ! » Jaden chercha deux carte dans son cimetière. « Il est vraiment génial ce Duel ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Je le pense aussi. » Dit Zane avec un petit sourire surprenant tout le monde.

« Surprenant, il semblerait que cette iceberg de Zane peut avoir des sentiment. » Dit Logan.

« C'est à moi et je pioche ! » Dit Jaden sa troisième carte. « J'invoque Bubbleman en position de ATK ! » Un homme portant une armure bleu et ayant une cape blanche apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. « Bubbleman est le seul monstre sur mon Terrain et grâce à son effet je peux piocher deux carte ! » Jaden piocha deux carte en plus. « Je vais fusionner Bubbleman et Clayman pour donner Mudballman en position de défense ! » Un homme d'une très grand taille apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. Il avait une épaisse armure marron et une visière bleu. (LV6/Guerrier/Effet/Fusion/Terre/1600/3000).

« Parfait ! Il a une défense imprenable maintenant ! » Dit Logan.

« Non. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi non ? » Demanda Sora.

« Vous avez tous oublié la Capsule d'une Autre Dimension que Zane a posé. » Dit Yuki.

« E-Et ? » Demanda Gin.

« Elle peut contenir un carte qui pourrait détruire Mudballman. » Dit Yuki.

« Ah bon ?! » Demanda tout les spectateur surpris.

« Je finis mon tour. » Dit Jaden.

« C'est mon tour alors. » Zane piocha sa seconde carte. « Ma capsule revient et je peux récupérer la carte que j'y avait placé. » Dit Zane en récupérant la dite carte. « Jaden, nous approchons de la fin. » Dit Zane.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? » Demanda Logan.

« J-Je crois que c'est ça façon de dire J-Judgement Time. » Dit Gin.

« Tu pense ? » Demanda Sora.

« O-Oui. » Dit Gin.

« Je suis pressé de voir cela ! » Dit Jaden.

« Oui, moi aussi. Je vais montrer à ce Duel, tout le respect que je lui doit. » Dit Zane ce qui fit un déclic chez Syrus.

« Me voilà Jaden ! J'utilise Dé-Fusion pour séparer mon Dragon Jumelé et pour avoir mes deux Cyber Dragon de retour sur le Terrain ! » Le Dragon Jumelé se sépara en deux pour laisser place au deux Cyber Dragon d'origine. « Et, de ma main, J'active la carte magie, Lien de Puissance ! Pour Fusionner mes deux Cyber Dragon sur le terrain en plus de celui dans ma main ! » Les trois Cyber Dragon fusionnèrent ensemble pour créer un énorme Dragon mécaniques à trois têtes. (LV10/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Lumière/4000/2800).

« Et tous ensemble il forme Cyber Dragon Ultime ! » Dit Zane.

« Ça c'est un gros Dragon ! » Dit Logan surpris par la taille du monstre.

« Et grâce à l'effet de Lien de Puissance son ATK est doublé ! » Dit Zane

(Cyber Dragon Ultime ATK = 4000 – 8000)

« 8-8000... » Dit Gin surpris.

« Il ne va pas pouvoir le battre ! Le monstre de Jaden est en DEF ! » Dit Sora.

« Il a dit que c'était la fin et le seul moyen pour que ça soit la fin est que son Dragon... »

« Peut infliger des dégâts perçant. » Dit Jaden et Yuki ensemble.

« Mais c'est pas grave, Jaden peut survivre ce tours-ci, n'oublions pas l'effet de Lien de puissance ! » Dit Sora.

« Désolé mais là j'ai rien pour me sauver. » Dit Jaden en ricanant nerveusement.

« Cyber Dragon Ultime attaque Mudballman ! » Le Dragon mécanique lança un jet de flammes sur Mudballman qui se décomposa en plusieurs morceau de boue.

**Jaden : **0

**Zane :** 1600

« Jaden a perdu... » Dit Alexis surprise.

« Jaden ! Ça va ? » Demanda Syrus inquiet en courant vers Jaden.

« C'était un super duel ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

Zane souriait un peu avant de regarder son petit-frère dans les yeux et partit alors que Alexis la rejoignait.

« Alors Syrus, tu essayera de t'enfuir de tout les cas ? » Demanda Yuki.

Syrus sentit une puissante douleur sur son front qu'il tint avec ses main et répondit. « Non je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Yuki sérieux.

« Car... » Syrus réfléchit pendant quelque seconde. « Car Jaden a besoin de moi pour son Tag Duel ! » Dit Syrus avec conviction.

« Bien ! » Dit Yuki avec un petit sourire.

« Et si on vous aidez à consolider vos Deck ? » Demanda Sora en prenant Syrus dans ses bras.

« Je suis pas contre. » Dit Syrus un peu gêné.

« Attendez ! » Dit Logan gagnant l'attention de tout le monde. « On a pas manqué le dîner ? » Demanda Logan.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » Dit tout le monde sauf Yuki qui s'apprêtait à courir jusqu'à leur dortoir.

« Calmez-vous ! » Dit Yuki ce qui arrêta tout le monde dans sa course. « Je vais cuisiner un truc pour le monde alors calmez-vous. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais ! C'est Yuki qui cuisine ! » Dit Sora heureuse comme une puce.

« C'est vrai que c'était bon ce qu'il avait faire à la rentré ! » Dit Jaden en bavant.

Les six Rouge Slifer marcha vers leur dortoir alors que le son d'une sirène de bateau se fit entendre.


	7. D'Anciens amis arrivent !

Crowler était dans son bureau en train de faire de la paperasse, malgré qu'il ai réussis à trouver des adversaire pour Jaden et Syrus, il n'en a pas trouvé pour Yuki et Sora. Parmi tout les Duellistes qu'il avait pu trouvé aucun ne rentré dans les compétences qu'il voulait. Il voulait des Duellistes qui pourrait faire que ces deux rejets de Rouge Slifer soit viré et qu'il perde tout envie de devenir des Duellistes.

« Aucun de ces Duellistes de bas niveau n'est assez bon ! » Dit Crowler frustré. « Qui serait assez bon pour battre ces deux rejets ! » Crowler avait envie de rappeler l'homme qui était venue avec Titan, mais il avais oublié son nom et ainsi que celui de son acolyte. « La seul solution qu'il me reste et de regarder dans leur archives de Duels pour chercher ceux avec qui ils ont le plus de Duels contre. » Crowler chercha dans les Dossier de Sora et Yuki, et trouva les adversaire parfait pour eux. « Je dois me dépêcher de les appeler ! » Dit Crowler en se jetant sur le téléphone de son bureau.

Alors que le Docteur Crowler s'apprêta à appeler les deux Duellistes qu'il avait choisis, Chazz entra dans son bureau.

« Que veux-tu Chazz, je suis occupé à chercher des adversaire pour ces rejet de Slifer. » Dit Crowler.

« Je suis venue pour ça, faites que je soit celui qui soit contre Jaden ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Désolé, mais c'est un Tag Duel pour lui et Syrus, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre deux adversaire en même temps. » Dit Crowler.

« Mais je doit bafouer l'affront qu'il m'a fait ! » Dit Chazz énervé.

« Non c'est non Chazz, tu dois accepté ça ! » Dit Crowler.

« Alors laisser moi, faire que je Duel contre l'un de ces déchet de jumeaux ?! » Demanda Chazz.

« Désolé mais je viens juste de choisir leur adversaire juste avant que tu rentre dans mon bureau. » Crowler pointa la porte de son bureau et dit. « Si tu continue à être aussi agaçant tu sera rétrogradé chez les Jaune Ra ! »

Chazz, énervé, sortit du bureau alors que Crowler allait appelé les Duellistes qu'il avait choisis.

* * *

Yuki, Sora et Gin était dans la chambre des jumeaux, Sora était en train de ranger les carte dans son Deck alors que Yuki était en train de préparer du thé. Gin était surpris par le fait que les jumeaux soit aussi calme, leurs Duels Punitifs étaient aujourd'hui comment pouvait-il être aussi calme.

« Alors tu va utiliser quel Deck pour ton duel ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je pensais utiliser les Gokaiger et toi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je pensais me concentrer principalement sur les Amazons, mais je pense aussi ajouter les Beat Rider dedans. » Dit Sora.

« G-Gokaiger ? A-Amazons ? B-Beat Rider ? » Demanda Gin.

« Gokaiger est le nom d'une équipe de Sentai qui est basé sur les pirates et qui ont la capacité d'utiliser le pouvoir d'autre équipe de Sentai. » Dit Yuki.

« Les Amazons sont des être crée à partir de cellules du même nom et les Beat Rider sont des Kamen Rider qui sont basé sur les Fruits. » Dit Sora.

« O-Ou sinon v-vous êtes prêt pour v-vos Duels ? » Demanda Gin.

« Prêt comme jamais ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« Je ne suis jamais prêt. » Dit Yuki ce qui surpris Gin.

« P-Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Gin.

« Si tu est prêt ça veut dire que tu repose sur une stratégie toute faite et qui est sûr de gagner dans tout les cas et quand tu est comme ça tu ne prévois pas les obstacle qui peuvent arriver et ce qui peut détruire ta stratégie. » Dit Yuki.

Gin ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, il savait que Yuki avait raison, mais il savait aussi que si on est prêt ça veut aussi dire qu'on est prêt à tout pour réussir. Gin était trop timide pour le dire.

Sora frappa Yuki derrière la tête ce qui surpris Gin.

« T'es toujours obligé d'être aussi pessimiste ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je ne fais que donner mon avis. » Dit Yuki.

« Bah il est plutôt pessimiste ton avis. » Dit Sora.

« _Il a raison. _» Dit Vergil en apparaissant à côté de Gin.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Sora.

« _Le Duel de monstre est un jeu imparfait, quand vous commencer votre Duel, tout ce que vous connaissez et le contenue de votre main et Deck, mais l'ordre de vos carte dans votre Deck vous sont inconnue, et ne serait-ce aussi le contenue du Deck de votre Adversaire ou le contenue de sa main. Il y a beaucoup trop de chance qui entre en jeu pour être sûr d'être prêt. _» Dit Vergil.

« _Désolé mais je dois vous prendre ça ! _» Dante apparu et bloqua la tête de Vergil dans ses bras. « _Il doit parler avec son fils ! _» Dit Vergil alors que lui et Dante disparurent.

« C'était... bizarre. » Dit Sora confuse.

« J-Je ne te l-le fais pas dire. » Dit Gin.

« Sora on devrait y aller, ça va bientôt commencer. » Dit Yuki en prenant son Disque de Duel.

« OK ! » Dit Sora en prenant aussi son Disque de Duel.

* * *

Sora, Yuki arrivaient dans l'arène de Duel, ils rejoignaient Jaden et Syrus. Jaden était excité pour son Duel qui allait arriver, il ne pouvait que s'impatienter pour cela. Alors que Syrus était calme, il était prêt pour son Duel, prêt à ne pas faillir Jaden pour leur Duel.

« Alors vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda Sora.

« Si je suis prêt ?! Je suis super hyper ultra prêt ! » Dit Jaden excité.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Sora à Syrus.

« Je sais pas, mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux. » Dit Syrus.

« Et vous deux ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je suis aussi prêt ! » Dit Sora.

Yuki s'apprêta à parler, mais Sora répondit à sa place. « Il est aussi prêt ! »

« Pourquoi tu as répondu à ma place ? » Demanda Yuki.

« On est sait tout les deux que tu allait donner la même réponse que tu as donné à Gin. » Dit Sora.

« C'est que tu me connais très bien. » Dit Yuki.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez vos adversaire ? » Demanda Sora à Jaden et Syrus.

« Non pas du tout, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous donner du fil à retordre ! » Dit Jaden.

« Et vous, vous les connaissez ? » Demanda Syrus à Yuki et Sora.

« Non, mais j'espère qu'ils vont pas être trop dur. » Dit Yuki ce qui surpris Sora.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Comme ça tu as une chance de réussir. » Dit Yuki avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Idiot ! » Sora tapa sur l'épaule de Yuki qui ne sentit rien.

« _Que Sora Yamamoto monte sur l'arène ! _» Dit une voix dans les haut-parleur.

« C'est moi qui commence ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ouais alors ne les fait pas attendre et vas-y. » Dit Yuki.

« Montre nous un super Duel ! » Dit Jaden.

« Et ça sera le meilleur Duel que tu n'aurais jamais vu ! » Dit Sora en montant sur l'arène.

Lors que Sora monta sur l'arène, elle vit Docteur Crowler ce qui la surpris. Pourquoi serait-il sur l'arène ?

« Vous allez être mon Adversaire ? » Demanda Sora.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Dit Crowler en tapant du pied. « C'est juste qu'elle prend du temps. » Dit-il.

« Je me demande bien qui c'est ? » Demanda Jaden à Yuki.

« Moi aussi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme si un truc mauvais allez arriver. » Dit Yuki.

« T'inquiète, rien de mauvais va arriver. » Dit Jaden.

Alors que Jaden dit ça, Yuki se pris une cravate d'une femme au forme très voluptueuse, elle avais de long cheveux roux et au yeux vairons, l'œil droit était bleu et l'œil gauche était rouge. Elle porta un pull à capuche noir avec un pantalon noir et une paire de Sneakers blanche.

« Alors je t'ai manqué, Yu-chan ! » Dit la femme.

« Ah nan pas toi ! » Dit Yuki désespéré alors qu'il essaya de sortir de la prise.

« Tu est content de me voir il semblerait ! » Dit la femme avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi il fallait que ça soit toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ?! » Yuki en réussit enfin à se libéré. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu est là ?! » Demanda Yuki.

« La drag-queen m'a appelé, pour faire un Duel contre Sora-chan. » Dit la femme en pointant vers Crowler.

« Je ne suis pas une drag-queen ! » Dit Crowler au loin énervé.

« Si tu le dit. » Dit Yuki et la femme en même temps.

« Tu la connais ? » Demanda Syrus hypnotisée par l'apparence de la femme.

« Si je la connais ?! Elle m'a fait chier pendant toute mon enfance ! Cette femme est le démon en personne ! » Dit Yuki ce qui gagna l'attention de tout le monde.

« Kuromo, c'est toi mon adversaire ?! » Demanda Sora contente.

« Oui et j'arrive car je dois rentrer un truc dans le crâne de ton frère. » Dit la femme.

« Qui est ? » Demanda Jaden.

« De ne pas ! » Kuromo bloqua Yuki au sol et lui fit une clef de bras. « Appeler ! » Elle lui fit une clef de tête. « Une femme ! » Kuromo bloqua le bras de Yuki entre ses cuisses et poitrine, et le tordit. « Le démon ! » Dit Kuromo avant de lâcher Yuki.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Jaden.

« J'ai mal... tellement mal... » Dit Yuki souffrant.

« OK, c'est bon j'arrive. » Dit Kuromo.

Après quelque minute, Kuromo arriva enfin sur l'arène de Duel avec son Disque de Duel sur elle.

« C'est bon on peux commencer ! » Dit Kuromo en mettant son Deck dans son Disque de Duel.

« Vous allez faire un Duel normal avec 4000 point de vie chacun, vous êtes tout les deux d'accord ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Ouais ! » Dirent les deux Duellistes ensemble.

« Alors... »

* * *

**DUEL/HENSHIN !**

**Sora :** 4000

**Kuromo :** 4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Kuromo piocha sa sixième carte. « Il est temps d'appeler mon meilleur ami Kuriboh ! » Une petite boule de poils brun, au yeux jaune, au pattes verts et au griffes jaune apparu sur le terrain (LV1/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/300/200). « Et je finis mon tours. » Dit Kuromo.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Ne te trompe pas, son deck est... » Yuki eut des frisson dans le dos. « Terrifiant. » Dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Tu comprendras si Sora va attaquer. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Baron en position de ATK ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain de Sora. Il avait une ceinture ressemblant à un assiette noir avec un couteau et un cadenas avec le motif d'une banane. La silhouette ouvrit le cadenas. « _Henshin !_ »

**BANANA**

La silhouette plaça le cadenas dans la ceinture et refermas le cadenas.

**LOCK ON !**

Des trompette se firent et une grande banane métallique apparu au dessus de la silhouette. La silhouette baissa le « couteau » de la ceinture sur le cadenas ce qui l'ouvrit.

**COME ON ! BANANA ARMS ! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~ !**

La banane métallique descendu sur la tête de la silhouette et une armure rouge et blanche apparu sur la silhouette. Quand la banane s'ouvrit, elle créa des épaulette avec les deux bout de la banane et le milieu de la banane devint une protection pour le torse. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1800/1400).

« Kamen Rider Baron va attaquer ce petit Kuriboh ! » Baron avança vers le Kuriboh.

Il leva sa lance dessus le Kuriboh apeuré. « _Faible ! _» Baron descendit sa lance à toute vitesse sur le Kuriboh mais une épée bloqua la lance. « _C'est quoi ça ? _» Demanda Baron.

Il regardait en direction de l'épée et vit une boule de poils comme Kuriboh, mais il était recouvert d'un casque de chevalier et il était armé d'un bouclier en plus de son épée.

« _C'est quoi ce truc ? _» Demanda Baron confus.

Le Kuriboh chevalier utilisa le plat de son épée pour renvoyer Baron à sa place avec tellement de force qu'il glissa sur son visage.

« _Est-ce que je viens de me faire battre par un Kuriboh ?! _» Demanda Baron surpris par la puissance de la boule de poils.

« C'est quoi ce Kuriboh ?! » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Knight Kuriboh ! Quand un monstre ayant Kuriboh dans son nom est attaqué, je peux l'invoquer spécialement depuis ma main et l'attaque est annulé ! » Knight Kuriboh pointa Baron avec son épée. (LV4/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1800)

« Un Kuriboh avec 1900 ATK ?! » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Et ouais en plus de ça, quand il est invoqué spécialement je gagne 200 LP pour chaque Kuriboh sur le terrain, on comptant lui en plus ! » Dit Kuromo.

**Sora :** 4000

**Kuromo :** 4400

« Zut ! Bon, je vais poser une carte face caché et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Sora.

« C'est à moi ! » Kuromo piocha sa cinquième carte. « Bon il est temps d'appeler l'apprenti de Knight Kuriboh, Squire Kuriboh ! » Un Kuriboh portant un casque en cuivre arriva sur le terrain de Kuromo. (LV3/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/1300/1000). « Et grâce à l'effet de Squire Kuriboh ! Tout les Kuriboh gagne 200 ATK ! » La taille de touts les Kuriboh grandis.

(Kuriboh ATK = 300 – 500)

(Knight Kuriboh ATK = 1900 – 2100)

(Squire Kuriboh ATK = 1300 – 1500)

« Ouh ça va faire mal pour Sora. » Dit Jaden.

« Je ne pense pas, Sora a toujours réussir à faire face à des moment comme ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Knight Kuriboh attaque Baron ! » Knight Kuriboh s'envola vers Baron quand tout d'un coup, un homme portant à la combinaison bleu et noir, il avait une armure de samouraï au motif d'une orange. Il avait un sabre dont la lame ressemblait à une tranche d'orange. Il avait bloqué l'attaque de Knight Kuriboh avec son sabre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?! » Demanda Kuromo surprise.

« Grâce à Rider's Rescue, quand un Kamen Rider est attaqué, je peux annuler l'attaque et invoquer spécialement un Kamen Rider de LV4 ou moins depuis ma main et je choisis Kamen Rider Gaim. » Dit Sora alors que Gaim pris sa pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1700/1500).

« _J'aurai pu m'occuper de ça Kazuraba. _» Dit Baron.

« _Allez Kaito, dit pas ça, tout le monde a besoin d'aide un jours ou l'autre. _» Dit Gaim.

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Kuromo.

« À moi ! » Sora piocha sa quatrième carte. « OK, je vais invoquer Kamen rider Amazon, Omega ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain et il porta une ceinture avec deux manivelle.

« _Amazon !_ » Il tourna la manivelle.

**OMEGA !**

Une musique électronique se joua alors qu'une vague de chaleur apparu autour de lui le transformant.

**Omega! (Electronic music) Evolu-E-Evolution!**

La silhouette se transforma en une créature amphibien humanoïde vert ayant les yeux rouges, il arbora plusieurs rayure rouge sur son corps, son visage eut des épines vertes qui lui servit de cheveux et une embouchure grise. (LV04/Guerrier/Effet/Vent/1900/1100)

« Attend ce Kamen Rider ressemble beaucoup à celui qu'elle a invoqué durant son examen d'entrée ! » Dit Syrus.

« Ils sont du même genre de Kamen Rider. » Dit Yuki.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Syrus avec des sueur froides.

« Exactement. » Dit Yuki.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demanda Jaden.

« T'inquiète et regarde. » Dit Yuki.

« L'effet de Omega s'active il gagne 200 pour chaque monstre que tu contrôle donc il gagne 600 ! » Une aura meurtrière apparu autour de Omega alors qu'il fit un cri inhumain.

(Kamen Rider Amazon Omega ATK = 1900 – 2500)

« Et j'active son second effet, ce tours-ci il peut attaquer tout tes monstre en échange de ne pas attaquer au prochain tour. » Omega tourna une des manivelles de sa ceinture.

**VIOLENT PUNISH !**

Des lames sur ses avant-bras et jambes grandirent au point d'être aussi tranchant que du rasoir.

« Omega attaque Knight Kuriboh ! » L'amphibien couru vers le Kuriboh Chevalier qui se protégea avec son épée, mais elle fut brisait par les lames de Omega. Il attrapa le Kuriboh avec sa main et brisa son casque avec sa poigne avant de le couper en deux avec sa main libre. L'embouchure grise s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir une bouche au dents tranchantes comme une lames de rasoir et ensanglanté, et commença à avaler les reste du Kuriboh.

**Sora :** 4000

**Kuromo :** 4000

(Kamen Rider Amazon Omega ATK = 2500 – 2300)

« Ensuite attaque Squire Kuriboh ! » Omega attrapa Squire Kuriboh avec ses deux main.

L'amphibien utilisa sa force pour le déchirer en deux, tout son corps était recouvert du sang de ses deux victime alors qu'il avala sa dernière victime à pleine dent.

**Sora :** 4000

**Kuromo :** 3200

(Kamen Rider Amazon Omega ATK = 2300 – 2100)

« Et maintenant attaque Kuriboh ! » Omega avança vers le dernier monstre sur le terrain et s'apprêta à le transpercer avec l'une de ses main, mais un second Kuriboh se mit entre lui et l'autre Kuriboh qu'il transperça aussi.

L'amphibien commença à manger les deux Kuriboh sur son bras comme une brochette.

(Kamen Rider Amazon Omega ATK = 2100 – 1900)

Tout les spectateur était horrifié par la violence de Omega, certain avait vomit à la vue d'un tel spectacle, d'autre c'était évanoui et Crowler & Syrus était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge propre.

« Ça y est j'ai fini ! » Jaden releva la tête, mais fut surpris que tout le monde était effrayé par quelque chose. « Attendez j'ai raté un truc ?! Je savais que j'aurai pas du refaire mes lacets ! » Dit Jaden triste d'avoir manqué les attaque de Omega.

« _Rappelle-moi de jamais l'énervé ? _» Demanda Gaim à Baron.

« _Si tu fais pareil pour moi. _» Dit Baron.

« Oh hey ! Pourquoi tu as pas pris de dégât ? » Demanda Sora.

« L'effet de Kuriboh ! En l'envoyant au cimetière depuis ma main je peux annuler les dégât que je prend ! » Dit Kuromo.

« Je m'en fiche car il me reste Gaim et Baron ! Et ils vont t'attaquer directement ! » Les Kamen Rider fruité coururent vers Kuromo mais Baron fut bloqué par un Kuriboh armé d'un énorme bouclier.

Gaim enchaîna d'attaque, Kuromo, avec son sabre.

**Sora :** 4000

**Kuromo :** 1500

« Mais euh ! Pourquoi Baron ne t'a pas attaqué ?! » Demanda Sora surprise.

« C'est à cause de Guardian Kuriboh ! En l'envoyant au cimetière, je peux annuler une attaque directe ! » Dit Kuromo.

« Je termine mon tours ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Kuromo piocha sa cinquième carte. « Bien j'ai tout les élément pour l'invoquer ! » Dit Kuromo.

« Invoquer qui ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Le plus puissant de ses Kuriboh... » Dit Yuki.

« Protector Kuriboh ! » Dit Kuromo.

Un homme apparu sur le terrain de Kuromo. Il portait une armure lourde de chevalier dont chacune des articulations avait de la fourrure marrons qui ressortait, sur son plastron se trouvaient des armoiries royales ressemblant à un Kuriboh. Son gant gauche portait d'énormes griffes de Kuriboh et il avait une lourd épée dans sa main droite. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2900/2500)

« Oh hey euh ! Comment tu l'a invoqué sans sacrifice ?! » Demanda Sora surprise.

« Je peut l'invoquer spécialement en bannissant 3 "Kuriboh" depuis mon cimetière ! » Dit Kuromo.

« Zut ! » Dit Sora.

« Protector va venger tes alliés mort et attaque Omega ! » Protector Kuriboh se prépara à courir qu'on pouvait entendre ses muscle se tendre et quand il couru enfin, on avait simplement l'impression qu'il s'était téléporté quelque mètre derrière Omega alors que son gant gauche se retrouva ensanglanté avec la moitié de l'estomac de Omega à l'intérieur de sa paume.

**Sora :** 3000

**Kuromo :** 1500

« J'active ma Magie-rapide Amazon will ! Quand un Kamen Rider Amazon est sur le point d'être détruire, j'annule sa destruction et je pioche une carte. » Sora piocha une carte.

« Ensuite son effet s'active ! Quand il attaque, je peux invoquer un Kuriboh depuis mon Deck ayant un attaque égal ou inférieur que le monstre que Protector vient de détruire ! Et je choisis l'original Kuriboh ! » La boule de poils brun réapparu sur le terrain. (LV1/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/300/200).

« Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Kuromo.

« Bien c'est à moi alors ! » Sora piocha sa quatrième carte, mais...

« J'active ma carte magie-rapide ! Multiply ! Je cible un Kuriboh sur le terrain et je peux invoqué autant de Jeton Kuriboh que je veux ! Et j'en choisis trois ! » Deux autre Kuriboh apparu sur le terrain. « Ensuite j'active Detonate ! Je peux détruire autant de Kuriboh et Jeton Kuriboh que je veux pour détruire un même nombre de carte et je décide de détruire mes trois jeton pour détruire tes trois monstre ! » Les trois Kuriboh vola vers les Kamen Rider et firent exploser les deux Beat Rider en pixel alors que l'amphibien explosa en morceau.

« Pourquoi tout doit être aussi gore avec lui ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Yuki.

« Je suis de retour des toilette ! » Jaden remarqua encore une fois que tout le monde était surpris par quelque-chose. « Oh nan, j'ai encore raté quelque-chose ! » Dit Jaden triste.

« _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?! J'ai aucune carte sur le terrain pour battre ce Goliath de Protector et aucune carte en main ne peux m'aider ! _» Sora commença à regarder dans sa main et eut une épiphanie. « _Avec de la chance ça peut fonctionner ! _» Pensa Sora.

« Je vais activer Pot de Cupidité ! Ce qui me permet de piocher deux carte en plus ! » Sora piocher deux carte. « Je vais ensuite poser quatre carte face caché et je vais activer Card Of Sanctity ! On peux piocher jusqu'à avoir six carte en main ! » Les deux duelliste piocha jusqu'à avoir six carte en main. « Parfait, je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il avait une ceinture rouge et une seringue en main. Il rentra la seringue dans la ceinture et injecta le liquide dedans.

**NEO**

« _Amazon... _» Dit la silhouette calmement alors que deux vague de chaleur sortit de son corps.

La silhouette avait maintenant une apparence semblables à celle de Kamen Rider Amazon Omega à l'exception que son corps était bleu avec de cicatrice bleu et qu'il était recouvert d'une armure cybernétique. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1950/1850).

« Et ensuite je le sacrifie pour invoquer sa Form Amazon ! Amazon Origin ! » Neo commença à se tortiller de douleur alors que sa peau et armure commencer à craqueler et explosa en morceau alors que des tentacule sortit d'en dessous.

Neo faisait maintenant 2m50 de haut, il avait une musculature et apparence monstrueuse avec un bouche énorme avec plusieurs rangé de dent tranchantes et des yeux rouge sang. Il avait aussi trois paire de bras énorme et sa peau était bleu foncé avec des tonne épine sur lui. (LV10/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/3500/2000).

« L'effet de Amazon Origin s'active ! Je peux détruire ton monstre avec la plus grosse ATK et crée un jeton de niveau 1, type "Démon" et d'attribut "Ténèbres" avec une ATK et DEF égale au monstre détruit ! » Dit Sora.

Des tentacules sortaient de Amazon Origin et commencèrent à rentrer dans la peau de Protector et commencer à changer l'apparence de Protector qui devenait monstrueuse. Le nouveau Protector rejoint le terrain de Sora. (LV1/Démon/Jeton/Ténèbres/2900/2500).

« Protector et Amazon Origin va maintenant t'attaquer directement ! » Les deux monstre attaqua Kuromo avec un puissant coup de poing synchronisé.

**Sora :** 3000

**Kuromo :** 0

* * *

« Ouais j'ai gagné ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« Bravo. » Dit Yuki.

« C'était un super Duel, même si j'ai manqué une grande partie... » Dit Jaden triste.

« C'est pas grave, tu as juste à ne manquer le mien. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais ! Cette fois-ci rien ne va interférer ! » Dit Jaden avec conviction.

« Juste à savoir quel Duel sera le prochain ? » Demanda Syrus.

« _Que Yuki Yamamoto entre dans l'arène. _» Dit une voix dans les haut-parleur.

« C'est mon tour, il semblerait. » Dit Yuki.

« Bonne chance ! » Dit Jaden.

Yuki regarda Jaden, il eut un sourire et lui dit « Merci, à toi aussi. » Yuki partit rejoindre l'arène.

Cela faisait quelque minute depuis que le Duel de Sora était fini et que celui de Yuki allait commencer. Il se demandait bien qui serait son adversaire, Sora a eu Kuromo, qui allait-il avoir. Après quelque minute, un jeune homme entrait sur l'arène. Yuki était remplie de surprise et de haine quand il vit le jeune homme alors que Sora était heureuse de revoir le jeune homme.

« Kyoya ! Ça fait longtemps, c'est super de te revoir. » Dit Sora au jeune homme.

« Le plaisir est de même, Sora. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Kyoya était un jeune homme au cheveux blancs avec des reflets rouges. Il porte un col roulé noir avec un collier croisé et un long pull à col en v dessus. Il porte aussi un pantalon gris et des chaussures marron clair.

« Et c'est aussi un plaisir de te revoir, Fool... » Dit Kyoya.

« Ça n'en est pas un, Judgement... » Dit Yuki en lançant un regard froid.

Tout le monde était surpris de voir Kyoya ici. Il était tous en train de papoter ensemble ce qui surpris Jaden.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Tu ne le connais pas ?! » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« Non pas du tout. » Dit Jaden.

« C'est Kyoya Gaen. » Dit Kuromo derrière le groupe. « Il est le PDG du Groupe Gaen, une multinational qui est la troisième en production de carte, après Kaiba Corp et Illusion Industries, et il est aussi un vielle amis de nous trois. » Kuromo fit un clin à Syrus qui devint rouge pourpre. « Ah ! J'ai toujours la technique ! » Ricana Kuromo.

Jaden réfléchis pendant quelque seconde et dit. « Ça veut dire qu'il est super fort alors ! »

« Ouais, Yuki et lui était toujours en compétition, je crois qu'ils sont à 169-169. » Dit Kuromo.

« Ça fait combien de Duel ça ? » Demanda Jaden en commençant à compté sur ses doigts.

« 338 Duel au total. » Dit Kuromo.

« 338 Duel ?! » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« Ouais ils se faisaient des Duel pour tout et n'importe quoi. » Dit Kuromo.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » Demanda Yuki à Kyoya.

« Tu sais, on m'a donné une opportunité de faire un Duel contre toi, j'allais pas dire non. » Un sceau apparu derrière Kyoya, trois tête de Dragon sortit du Sceau. « Et puis Azi Dahaka voulait sa revanche contre Evolt. » Dit Kyoya.

« **_Où est ce Serpent ? _**» Demanda le Dragon.

« Je ne l'ai plus. » Une feinte lueur violette sortie du Deck que Yuki pris mais il ne l'a remarqua pas.

« Zut, dire que c'était ton Ace, je me demande bien ce que tu utilise maintenant ? » Demanda Kyoya alors qu'ils sortit son Deck.

Le Deck de Kyoya émit une puissante aura maléfique ce qui surpris Jaden.

« Je saurais faire sans lui. » Dit Yuki en rentrant son Deck dans son Disque de Duel.

« Je l'espère, après tout... » Kyoya rentra aussi son Deck dans son Disque de Duel. « Où serais l'amusement dans tout cela. » Dit-il.

« Vous allez faire un Duel normal avec 4000 point de vie chacun, vous êtes tout les deux d'accord ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Bien sûr. » Dirent les deux Duellistes ensemble.

* * *

**DUEL/CHANGE !**

**Yuki : **4000

**Kyoya :** 4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte et fut surpris des cartes qu'il avait en main. « Je vais commencer par invoquer Gokai Red en position de ATK ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain de Yuki, il avait un téléphone rouge en main.

« _Gokai Change ! _» La silhouette sortie une clef et le rentra au centre du téléphone.

**Go~kaiger !**

Trois crois et un v rouge sortit du téléphone, les quatre symbole passa sur son corps et la silhouette se retrouvait dans une combinaison noir avec, au dessus, une veste rouge au bordure dorée et au col relevé, une paire de gante blanc, une paire de bottes rouge, une casque qui rappelle la forme d'un chapeau de pirate et enfin une ceinture dorée avec une grosse boucle de ceinture. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1900/1850).

« _Gokai Red ! _» Dit la silhouette.

« Oh, utiliserais-tu un nouveau Deck ? » Demanda Kyoya.

« Ouais et alors ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je suis simplement surpris, après tout, tu adorais utiliser Evolt. » Dit Kyoya.

« La ferme ! » Dit Yuki énervé. « Continuons ce Duel ! Je vais ensuite invoquer Gokai Pink grâce à son effet ! Quand il y a minimum un monstre de type guerrier sur le terrain je peux l'invoquer spécialement en position de DEF ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain et elle eut aussi un téléphone rouge.

« _Gokai Change ! _» La silhouette rentra une clef rose dans le centre du téléphone.

**Go~kaiger !**

Une combinaison pareil que Gokai Red apparu sur la silhouette à l'exception qu'elle était rose à la place d'être rouge et elle avait une petit jupe rose (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Vent/800/2000).

« Ensuite je vais poser deux carte face caché et je termine mon tours ! » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« C'est à moi alors. » Kyoya piocha sa sixième carte. « My, my, my. » Dit Kyoya avec un accent anglais. « Il semblerait qu'il ne va pas venir ce tours-ci. » Dit Kyoya.

« De qui il parle ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je sais pas, mais je le sens mal. » Dit Sora.

« Mais avant que je commence à jouer mon tours, que dis-tu de rejouer comme au bon vieux temps ? » Demanda Kyoya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Pourquoi ne pas tourné se Duel dans une direction un peu plus_ sombre _? » Les trois tête de Dragon réapparurent derrière Kyoya et ils hurlèrent.

Tout le terrain se trouva engouffrés dans une Brume de Ténèbres ce qui surpris Jaden, Sora et Kuromo.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! » Demanda Jaden.

« Quel truc ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Et merde, Kyoya, arrête ça tout de suite ! » Ordonna Kuromo.

À l'intérieur de la Brume, les monstre sur le terrain de Yuki devinrent réelle et que les têtes de Dragon avait laissé place à un Dragon noir à quatre têtes dont une sur le corps du reptile légendaire, il avait aussi une paire de bras et jambes.

« Qu'est-ce t'as fait ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« J'ai simplement recrée ton jeu préféré. » Dit Kyoya.

« Enfoiré ! » Dit Yuki.

« Et tu te souvient de la seule façon d'en sortir ? » Demanda Kyoya.

« Gagner. » Dit Yuki comme si il grogné sur Kyoya.

« Parfaitement alors que la vrai partie commence, je vais simplement poser trois carte et je termine mon tour. » Trois carte apparu sur le terrain de Kyoya.

« Je sais pas ce que tu fais... » Yuki piocha sa troisième carte. « Mais je veux que tu arrête ça tout de suite. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi arrêté quand s'amuse autant ? » Demanda Kyoya avec un petit sourire.

« Tu l'aura voulu... » Yuki regarda les cartes qu'il avait en main et commença à réfléchir. « Je vais maintenant invoquer Gokai Green ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain et elle eut aussi un téléphone rouge.

« _Gokai Change ! _» La silhouette rentra une clef vert dans le centre du téléphone.

**Go~kaiger !**

Une combinaison pareil que les deux autre Gokaiger apparu sur la silhouette à l'exception qu'elle était verte (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1500/1450).

« L'effet de Gokai Green s'active, quand il y a deux ou plus Guerrier sur le terrain je peux chercher un monstre Guerrier de Niveau 4 ou moins et si ce sont deux Gokaiger qui sont sur le terrain je peux chercher deux autre Gokaiger dans les Deck. Je choisis Gokai Blue et Gokai Yellow ! » Yuki chercha deux carte dans son Deck et les ajouta dans sa main. « Ensuite Gokai Red va t'attaquer directement ! » Gokai Red couru vers Kyoya armé d'une cimetières et s'apprêta à l'attaquer quand il remarqua un petit dragon noir qui bloqua l'attaque.

**Yuki : **4000

**Kyoya :** 5900

« Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Curse Dragon JR, son effet me permet de gagner des point de vie au lieu d'en perdre durant une attaque directe en l'envoyant dans le cimetière depuis ma main. » Dit Kyoya en bougeant ses doigts comme un chef d'orchestre qui conduit son orchestre.

« Gokai Green va t'attaquer alors ! » Gokai Green couru pour attaquer Kyoya mais un vent puissant le renvoya à sa place sur le terrain de Yuki.

« Negate Attack. » Dit Kyoya en continuant de bouger ses doigts tel un chef d'orchestre.

« Je... termine mon tour. » Dit Yuki.

« Bien, à moi. » Kyoya piocha sa troisième carte. « Toujours pas là, tu est vraiment chanceux, tu le sais, je vais poser une carte et je termine mon tour. » Dit Kyoya.

« Pourvu que ma chance continue. » Yuki piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais utiliser Double Summon pour invoquer Gokai Blue & Yellow ! » Deux silhouettes apparu sur le terrain avec le même téléphone que les trois autre Gokaiger sur le terrain.

« _Gokai Change ! _» Les deux silhouette rentrèrent une clef au centre de leur téléphone.

**Go~kaiger !**

La première silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d Gokai Green & Red mais elle était bleu à la place d'être rouge ou verte. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1950/1750) La seconde silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison semblables à celle de Gokai Pink à l'exception qu'elle jaune à la place d'être rose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1800/1900).

« Gokai Green attaque le directement ! » Le pirate vert sortit un tromblon et tira vers Kyoya mais une pomme en or bloqua la coup.

**Yuki : **4000

**Kyoya :** 7400

« _C'est quoi ça ?! _» Demanda Gokai Green surpris.

« Pomme d'or. Quand je prend des dégâts de combat alors que je contrôle aucun monstre, je gagne des point de vie égaux au dégâts de combat et j'invoque un Jeton, de niveau 1, type démon avec une ATK et DEF du monstre attaquant et je l'invoque en position de DEF. » La pomme d'or se plaça sur le terrain de Kyoya. (LV1/Démon/Jeton/Ténèbres/1500/1450).

« Gokai Blue va attaquer ton jeton alors ! » Gokai Blue sortit deux cimetières et trancha la pomme d'or en morceau.

« Maintenant Gokai Red et Yellow vont t'attaquer ! » Les deux pirate coururent vers Kyoya, mais deux dragon noir bloquèrent leur coup.

« Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Curse Dragon JR. » Dit Kyoya alors que ses point de vie augmenta.

**Yuki : **4000

**Kyoya **: 9800.

« Je finis mon tour alors. » Dit Yuki.

« 9800 LP ?! » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« Comment il va battre quelque chose comme ça ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Aucune idée... » Dit Jaden surpris.

« Je pense que la fin est là. » Kyoya piocha sa première carte et eut un sourire. « Et j'ai raison. » Dit-il.

« Il est là. » Dit Yuki.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ne l'invoque pas ! » Ordonna Kuromo.

« En bannissant 10 carte de mon Fusion Deck et 10 carte du dessus de mon Deck, je peux invoquer Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka ! » Le Dragon derrière Kyoya avança sur le terrain (LV12/Dragon/Effet/Ténèbres/4000/4000) « Et son effet s'active, nous ne pouvons que contrôler un seul monstre, bien sûr les jetons sont exclus de cet effet, quelle monstre vas-tu garder ? » Demanda Kyoya.

« Je... je vais garder Gokai Red... » Tout les monstre autre que Gokai Red sont détruit sur le terrain de Yuki.

« Ensuite l'ATK de ton monstre devient 100. » Dit Kyoya.

(Gokai Red ATK = 1900 – 100)

« Bien, Azi Dahaka, tu sais quoi faire. » Dit Kyoya.

« **_Bien sûr. _**» Dit Azi Dahaka avant de hurler et il couru vers Gokai Red.

« J'utilise ma Magie-rapide depuis ma mains, Gokai Save ! Quand un monstre Gokaiger est sur le point d'être détruit, je bannis un monstre guerrier depuis mon cimetières pour annuler sa destruction ! » Gokai Pink poussa Gokai Red du chemin du Dragon.

**Yuki : **100

**Kyoya :** 9800.

« _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! _» Demanda Gokai Red énervé.

« _Parce que Yuki me l'as ordonné... _» Dit Gokai Pink.

« _Tu as complètement oublié, tu as beau me protéger, Yuki ne l'est pas lui ! _» Dit Gokai Red.

Gokai Pink regarda en direction de Yuki et fut horrifier de voir ce que lui faisait Azi Dahaka. Le Dragon avait rentré complètement ses griffes à l'intérieur du ventre de Yuki et le souleva dans les air. Azi Dahaka commença à rentré plus profondément ses griffes dans le ventre de Yuki qui hurla de douleur. Tout les spectateur était surpris de voir Yuki dans les air.

« **_Tu est si faible sans Evolt ! Que vas-tu faire contre nous sans son aide ? _**» Azi Dahaka lança Yuki contre le mur

Yuki glissa rapidement contre le mur.

« _Hey gamin, ça va ?! _» Demanda Gokai Red inquiet.

« Yuki ?! » Appela Sora inquiet en entendant les cris de souffrance de son frère.

« Crowler arrêté ce Duel tout de suite ?! » Ordonna Sheppard.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire directeur. » Dit Kuromo en gagnant l'attention de Sheppard. « C'est un Jeu des Ombres, rien ne peux l'arrêter. » Dit-elle.

Yuki commença à s'appuyer contre le mur pour s'asseoir correctement. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, malgré qu'il n'ai aucun blessure physique, il sentit un puissante douleur là où Azi Dahaka l'avait attaqué et juste bouger un peu, lui donner l'impression qu'on lui plantait plusieurs couteau. L'adrénaline commençait à parcourir son corps, la douleur lui faisait moins mal, mais quand il essayait de se relever, la douleur revient plus fort qu'avant.

« Tu est devenu si faible, Fool, et dire que Tarodeth te prenait en exemple pour que nous nous améliorons tous et regarde toi, à terre avec une simple attaque, pathétique. » Dit Kyoya.

Tout les spectateur présentes était inquiet pour le bien être de Yuki, est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Alors que tout les spectateur se posèrent des question, un drôle de bruit résonnait dans toute l'arène.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oh non... » Dit Sora en horreur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« C'est... Yuki. » Dit Sora.

« ahahahahahahahahahahah... AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! » Rit Yuki de toute ses forces.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit ? » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Tu te rappelle quand je vous ai dit que Yuki avait une histoire avec le jeu des ombres ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui... » Dit Syrus effrayé par le rire de Yuki.

« Je parlais de ça. » Dit Sora.

« Oh mon dieu que je me sens vachement mieux... » Yuki se leva malgré ses douleur « Mais je me sens vraiment mieux. » Dit-il alors qu'il avait un énorme sourire qui terrifia tout le monde.

« Tu es enfin arrivé, Fool... » Dit Kyoya heureux.

« C'est toujours ton tours je crois, alors laisse-moi activer ma carte face caché. Scape Goat ! » Quatre agneaux de couleur différente apparu sur le terrain de Yuki. (LV1/Bête/Jeton/Terre/0/0).

« Bien je finis mon tour. » Dit Kyoya.

« Je pioche ! » Yuki piocha sa seconde carte. « J'active mon autre carte face caché ! DNA Transplant ! Cette carte me permet de changer l'attribut de tout le monstre sur le terrain et je le change en Ténèbres ! » Tout les monstre sur le terrain gagna une aura démoniaque. « Ensuite je Bannis mes 5 monstre de type ténèbres pour invoquer KAMEN RIDER EVOLT ! » Cria Yuki alors que tout ses monstre se firent aspirer dans un trou noir et qu'une silhouette noir ne prenne leur place.

« _Yuki, Yuki, Yuki... ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'a pas invoqué. Et qu'est-ce que tu est en mauvais état. _» Dit la silhouette.

« Au lieu de me parler ! Tu pourrais m'aider avec ces douleur ! » Dit Yuki.

« _Bien sûr après tout, tu est mon petit favori avec Sento. _» La silhouette avança vers Yuki avant de rentrer dans son corps.

Chacune des douleur de Yuki disparurent de son corps, la silhouette ressorti du corps de Yuki en ayant une ceinture au motifs mécaniques avec une manivelle sur le côté sur lui et deux bouteilles une rouge et une noir. La silhouette rentra les deux bouteilles dans la ceinture.

**Cobra ! Rider System ! Evolution !**

Yuki tourna la manivelle et des tuyaux sorti de la ceinture et forma deux partie d'armure devant et derrière la silhouette.

**Are you ready ?**

« _Henshin._ » Dit calmement la silhouette

Les deux partie d'armure se placèrent rapidement sur la silhouette. Il se retrouva dans une armure lourde rouge, noir, bleu et or. L'armure eut des motif de constellation et ses épaulette eurent la forme de Gyroscope et le centre de son torse eut aussi un petit Gyroscope au centre. (LV10/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/4000/4000).

« _**ENFIN TU ES LÀ ! **_» Hurla Azi Dahaka heureux.

« _Quand je suis invoqué en bannissant 5 monstre d'attribut ténèbres, mon ATK augmente de 300 pour chaque monstre dans mon cimetières et il y en a 3 ce qui 900 de plus._» Dit Evolt.

(Kamen Rider Evolt ATK = 4000 – 4900)

« _Ensuite le gamin peux piocher 4 carte et en envoyé deux dans le cimetières._» Yuki piocha quatre carte et en envoyant deux au cimetière.

**Judgement Time !**

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je sais pas du tout. » Dit Sora.

« _Je te dit "Ciao" !_» Evolt couru vers Azi Dahaka.

Il souleva le Dragon par sa queue et commença le faire tourner dans tout les sens avant de le lancer en l'air. Alors que le Dragon était en l'air le Kamen Rider sauta en l'air, arrivant à la même hauteur que Azi Dahaka et le martela de coup de poing ce qui le fit écraser violemment au sol.

« J'active ma carte Magie-rapide ! Ciao ! Quand Evolt attaque un monstre, il gagne l'ATK du monstre attaqué et en plus tu te prend le des doubles des dégât de combat !» Dit Yuki

(Kamen Rider Evolt ATK = 4900 – 8900)

« _Finish da !_» Dit Evolt en tournant la manivelle de sa ceinture.

**Ready ! Go ! Evolt Finish !**

Le pied de Evolt se remplie d'énergie qui avait l'apparence d'un ciel étoilé. Il descendit en piqué vers Azi Dahaka, le traversant complètement.

**Yuki : **100

**Kyoya :** 0.

* * *

Le brouillard s'apprêta à absorber Kyoya, mais le sceau de Azi Dahaka apparu derrière lui dissipant le brouillard alors que Evolt disparu et que la brume de ténébreuse disparu elle aussi.

« Tu as gagné, Fool, ce qui fait 170 – 169. » Kyoya partit de l'arène.

« Reviens ici- » Yuki tomba dans les pommes.

« Yuki ! » Dit Sora en courant vers son frère, inquiet pour lui.

Jaden et les autres coururent vers Yuki inquiet pour lui alors que Sheppard et Crowler appelèrent l'infirmière.


	8. Le Koala contre attaque !

Dans l'infirmerie, Yuki se réveilla dans un lit alors qu'il avait qu'un pantalon d'hôpital et que son torse était recouvert de bandage. Il essayait de se lever du lit mais son torse lui faisait extrêmement mal. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir Sora en train de dormir à son chevet. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait avant de se réveiller ici était son Duel contre Kyoya, comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Alors qu'il se posait des question, Sora se réveillait de son sommeille et était heureuse de voir son frère enfin debout qu'elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Yuki ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveillé. » Dit Sora alors qu'elle serra son frère plus fort.

« Sora ! J'ai mal, arrête ! » Dit Yuki souffrant.

« Ah ! Pardon ! » Dit Sora en lâchant son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Juste après ton Duel tu t'es évanoui. » Dit Sora.

« C'est ce qui s'est passé alors... je ne devrais être surpris après tout c'était un Jeu des ombres. » Dit Yuki.

« Yuki ? » Demanda Sora.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu avais Evolt ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ça...je l'ai toujours eu. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais tu m'avais dit que Nii-san l'avait pris avec lui quand il a pris ton ancien Deck ?! » Demanda Sora énervé avec des larme au yeux.

« Il a bien pris mon ancien Deck, mais Evolt n'a jamais été dedans. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Je savais que tu allais le prendre mal... après tout c'est à cause de lui que tout à commencé. » Dit Yuki.

« Bien sûr que j'allais le prendre mal ! Tu sais ce qu'il arrive quand tu l'utilise ! Je veux pas que tu redevienne comme avant ! » Dit Sora énervé.

« Je sais, c'est juste que... » Yuki ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Juste que quoi ?! Tu as bien failli mourir ! » Dit Sora énervé.

« Je sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que je devais le garder avec moi. » Dit Yuki.

« Je m'en fiche que tu l'ai gardé avec toi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne l'utilise plus et qu'il n'y est pas de mensonge entre nous ! Après tout, on se l'est promis, tu n'as pas oublié ? » Demanda Sora en larme.

« Ouais... c'est nous deux contre le monde. » Dit Yuki avec un sourire nostalgique avant de prendre Sora dans ses bras.

Après quelque minute, Sora se calma enfin dans les bras de Yuki. Sora se sentait bien dans les bras de son frère, se sentait protégé.

« Alors, Yuki, enfin debout ?! » Demanda Jaden en entrant brusquement dans l'infirmerie surprenant les deux jumeaux qui se lâchèrent l'un l'autre.

« Ne nous fais pas aussi peur ! » Dit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda Jaden confus.

« Rien, juste rien... » Dit Yuki.

« OK. » Dit Jaden confus.

« Comment c'est passé ton Duel avec Syrus ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Syrus et moi on as réussis notre Duel ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Et je parie que le Nabot n'a rien fait ? » Demanda Yuki.

« C'est là que tu te trompe, c'est même lui qui nous as fait gagné ! » Dit Jaden.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais ! » Dit Jaden heureux

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kyoya ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Il est partie avec Kuromo. » Dit Sora.

« Et Crowler, il lui est arrivé quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Sheppard lui a pris son Deck, et Mademoiselle Fontaine a pris sa place en tant que chef de dortoirs pour les Bleu Obelisk. » Dit Jaden alors que Syrus arriva essoufflé.

« Jaden ! Il se passe quelque chose d'horrible ! » Dit Syrus.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Syrus.

« C'est Chumley ! Son père est venue le chercher pour le ramener chez eux ! » Dit Syrus.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Jaden et Sora surpris.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle le nabot ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Son père est arrivé pendant la nuit, et il est venue chercher Chumley. » Dit Syrus.

« On avait compris cela. » Yuki se leva malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps. « Explique plus en profondeur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non reste allongé, tu viens juste de te réveiller ! » Ordonna Sora.

« J'ai survécu à pire. » Dit Yuki.

« Non, tu t'allonge ! » Dit Sora.

« Je vais bien, demande même à Mademoiselle Fontaine. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est vrai Mademoiselle Fontaine ? » Demanda Sora alors qu'une jeune femme était en train de travailler sur le bureau de l'infirmerie.

Le jeune femme avait visage fin, des yeux marron et elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d' année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns-roux ondulés qu' elle portait en queue de cheval à l' exception d' une impressionnante mèche qui partait vers la droite de son visage. Elle portait une robe rose surmontée d' une veste blanche avec des touches de bleu et semblable à celles des autre fille de l'académie.

« Il va mieux, mais il doit faire attention à ce qu'il fait, je dirais qu'il faut qu'il ne fasse aucun exercice physique pendant quelque jours. » Dit Fontaine.

« Je t'avais dit quoi. » Dit Yuki.

« Ce qui inclus les Duels. » Dit Fontaine.

« Je vais m'ennuyer, mais tu vois que je vais bien. » Dit Yuki.

« D'accord, mais fait attention à ce que tu fais. » Dit Sora.

« OK, mais pour l'instant vaut mieux voir ce qu'il se passe avec Chumley. » Dit Yuki alors qu'il mit son blouson qui était au bout du lit dans lequel il avait dormit.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le groupe arrivait devant le dortoir. Ils voyaient presque tout les occupants du dortoir rassemblés devant le bureau du Professeur Banner dont la porte était entre ouverte. Sora, Yuki, Jaden & Syrus regardèrent dans l'ouverture de la porte pour voir Banner en train de parler avec une homme à la musculature proéminente, il avait exactement la même coiffeur que Chumley, il portait un marcel blanc, un pantalon bleu et une paire de bottes noir.

« C'est qui ce Koala sous stéroïde ? » Chuchota Yuki surpris par l'apparence de l'homme.

« C'est le père de Chumley. » Chuchota Syrus.

« Hein ?! » Chuchota Sora & Jaden surpris.

« Il est venue en personne ramener Chumley chez lui. » Chuchota Syrus.

« Chumley est le seul élèves des Rouges Slifer qui continue de redoubler. » Dit l'homme.

« Et bien, comment dire, je suppose... » Banner se mit à rire nerveusement.

« C'est pourquoi il doit abandonner l'idée d'être duelliste et je le ramène à la maison pour le faire travailler dans la production familiale de Saké pour en faire un homme ! Un vrai ! Je me trompe professeur ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Non... » Dit Banner.

« Alors je ramène Chumley chez nous dès aujourd'hui ! » Dit l'homme.

« Que faire ? » Chuchota Syrus.

« C'est évident, on doit aller voir ce que pense Chumley de tout cela. » Chuchota Sora.

« C'est sûr ! C'est son rêve de devenir un Duellistes, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas se laisser faire. » Chuchota Jaden.

Le quatuor monta vers la chambre de Jaden, Syrus et Chumley, pour voir Chumley en train de faire ses affaires pour partir.

« Chumley ! » Dit Jaden.

« Tu vas vraiment quitter l'académie ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui. » Répondit Chumley sans se retourner.

« "Oui" ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Et bien, nous n'avons pas passe énormément de temps ensemble, mais prenez soin de vous. » Dit Chumley.

« Tu vas vraiment abandonner tes rêves de devenir Duellistes ? » Demanda Jaden, mais Chumley ne répondit pas.

« Répond-nous ! » Yuki retourna Chumley de force vers pour voir qu'il était en train de pleurer. « Chumley ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu pleure ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je... n'ai jamais sérieusement voulu être un Duelliste. » Chumley essuya ses larmes. « Je me disais "Ça serait bien d'en être un", mais tout est différent maintenant je pensais vraiment faire de mon mieux pour une fois. » Dit Chumley.

« Et tu ne l'as pas dit à ton père ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Non, jamais ! Mon père est trop effrayant ! » Dit Chumley apeuré.

« Viens avec moi ! » Dit Sora en tirant Chumley par l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Chumley surpris.

« On va le dire à ton père que tu ne veux pas partir ! » Dit Sora.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Chumley surpris alors que Sora, le tira hors de la chambre.

* * *

« Et voilà toute l'histoire. » Expliqua Sora.

Sora, Yuki, Jaden, Syrus & Chumley était dans le bureau du Chancelier Sheppard en train d'expliquer la situation au Chancelier Sheppard, Professeur Banner et à l'homme qui était dans le bureau du professeur.

« Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez renoncer à reprendre Chumley ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Hey, vous êtes qui tout les deux ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Je suis Jaden Yuki, le colocataire de Chumley. » Dit Jaden.

« Et je suis Sora Yamamoto, je suis ami avec Chumley et je ne veux pas que vous ruinez son rêve ! » Dit Sora.

« Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez mais cette histoire concerne Chumley et Mr. Huffington, nous devons laisser cela entre eux. » Dit le Chancelier Sheppard.

« Je suis prêt à laisser Chumley rester à l'académie. » Dit Mr. Huffington surprenant le Chancelier.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui, mais à une seul condition. » Dit Mr. Huffington.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Que Chumley m'affronte en Duel ! » Cela surpris Chumley « Si tu me bats, nous dirons que cette affaire n'a jamais eu lieu, mais si tu perd, tu reviens à la maison pour pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise familiale, alors tu acceptes ? » Demanda Mr. Huffington.

« J'accepte ! » Dit Chumley avec conviction.

« Alors le Duel aura lieu demain matin, ça vous va, Chancelier Sheppard ? » Demanda Mr. Huffington.

« Oui, en plus d'être très approprié pour la Duel Académie, c'est une parfaite manière de régler cela. » Dit le Chancelier Sheppard.

* * *

« Je pensais pas que ça serais aussi facile. » Dit Sora heureuse.

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Dit Jaden.

Le groupe était dans la forêt accompagné par le professeur Banner pour rentrer à leur dortoir.

« Je sens quelque-chose de mauvais derrière ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de faire un Duel ? surtout ici où on entraîne des Duellistes pour être les meilleur possible ? Non ça paraît trop beau, il y a quelque-chose qui cloche. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais pas besoin de t'inquiéter ! Tu l'a dit toi-même, ici on entraîne les Duellistes à être le meilleurs possible ! Alors c'est sûr que Chumley va gagner surtout contre un novice comme son père ! » Dit Jaden.

« Désolé de te contre-dire Jaden, mais le père de Chumley n'est pas un novice. Le père de Chumley est un Légendaire Duelliste pour utiliser le Style "Technique Satsuma". » Dit Banner.

« Le Style "Technique Satsuma" ? » Demanda Sora.

« C'est un Style meurtrier en un coup utilisé dans le Kendo. Son père est un effrayant maître de cet art, il déclare toujours trancher ses adversaire avec son "K.O. En un coup" dans ses Duels. » Dit Banner surprenant ses élèves.

« Mon intuition ne s'est pas trompé alors. » Dit Yuki.

« En tout cas, c'est ce que les rumeurs disent. » Dit Banner.

« Attend ça veut dire que Chumley savait tout ça ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Je suis prêt à battre mon père, peu importe ce que cela me coûte ! » Dit Chumley déterminé.

« C'est parfait alors ! On va t'aider pour ton Duel qui arrive. » Dit Jaden en prenant tout le monde, sauf Banner, dans ses bras et les serrant aussi fort.

« Mon dos ! Mon dos ! » Dit Yuki souffrant.

Jaden n'entendit rien, il continuait de serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvez jusqu'à que...

* * *

*Crac*

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » Cria de douleur Yuki.

Au soir, les cinq Slifer était ensemble pour aider Chumley avec son Duel du lendemain.

« Tu pense qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Bien sûr, et puis ça lui apprendra à ne jamais m'écouter, je lui ai dit de rester à l'infirmerie, mais non monsieur voulais pas. » Dit Sora.

Yuki était allongé sur son ventre dans l'un des lits alors que sur son dos se trouvait un paquet de glaçon.

« J'ai tellement mal... » Dit Yuki souffrant.

« Je t'avais dit de rester à l'infirmerie ! » Rétorqua Sora.

« Je te dit que je vais bien. » Dit Yuki.

« Vraiment ? » Sora posa un autre paquet de glaçon sur le dos de Yuki qui s'apprêta à hurler de douleur mais il se retint.

« Parfois je te hais. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'adore. » Dit Sora.

« Au lieu de m'embêter, Chumley, si tu nous montrer enfin ton Deck ? » Demanda Yuki en s'asseyant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le lit.

« Oh oui bien sûr, le voici. » Chumley montra son Deck à ses amis.

« Mais c'est... » Jaden prit le Deck des main de Chumley. « Qu'il est que composé de Koala ton Deck ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« J'ai toujours aimé les Koala. » Dit Chumley.

« Tu penses avoir une chance avec ce Deck ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je sais pas vraiment... » Dit Chumley un peu gêné.

« J'ai pas demandé si tu savais une chance, j'ai demandé si tu penses avoir une chance. Alors répond-moi, penses-tu avoir une chance contre ton père avec ce Deck ? » Demanda Yuki avec un air si sérieux que tout le monde, sauf Jaden et Sora, eurent des frisson dans le dos.

Chumley réfléchi pendant quelque seconde et dit avec conviction. « Je pense avoir chance ! »

Yuki avait un sourire en coin. « Tient prend cette carte tu en aura besoin. » Dit Yuki en passant une carte à l'image d'un Kangourou Vert Boxeur à Chumley.

« Mais c'est... » Chumley était surpris par la carte que lui avait passé Yuki.

« Garde-la, je n'utilise pas les carte de type Bête. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci ! » Dit Chumley en souriant.

« Ne me remercie, de toute façon si tu ajoute un Kangourou, tu aura un Deck pur Australie. » Dit Yuki.

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas prend ça ! » Dit Jaden en passant une carte à Chumley.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le groupe, Banner et Mr. Huffington se retrouvaient dans un Dojo. Sora, Yuki, Jaden, Syrus et Banner était sur les côté du Dojo alors que le père et fils Huffington était prêt à délivrer leur Duel.

« Bien, je vais arbitrer ce Duel ! Mr. Huffington, si vous perdez, vous devrez laisser Chumley rester à l'académie, d'accord ? » Demanda Banner.

« Bien sûr, les hommes n'ont qu'une parole. » Dit Mr. Huffington.

« Et toi, Chumley, si tu perd, tu vas devoir retourner chez toi, d'accord ? » Demanda Banner.

« Oui. » Dit Chumley.

« Très bien alors que le Duel commence. » Dit Banner

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Mr. Huffington :** 4000

**Chumley : **4000

« Je... » Chumley piocha sa sixième carte avec rigueur. « Commence ! J'invoque en position de ATK, Koala Des ! » Un Koala gris apparu sur le terrain, il avait bouche et sa poche pleine de feuille. (LV3/Bête/Effet/Ténèbres/1100/1800).

« Mais quel idiot ! Il met son Koala en position de ATK ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris et Yuki énervé.

« Pourquoi c'est mauvais ? » Demanda Sora.

« L'effet de Koala Des et d'infliger 400 pour chaque carte dans la main de l'adversaire. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est bien alors... » Dit Sora.

« Non, c'est uniquement quand il est flip que cela s'active. » Dit Jaden.

« Il aurait donc pu lui faire 2000 de dégâts ?! » Demanda Sora et Syrus surpris.

« Oui mais cet idiot l'a mit en position de ATK. » Dit Yuki.

« Ton ami a raison, Chumley, et si tu ne sais pas ça, ça prouve que tu suis pas tes cours ! » Dit Mr. Huffington énervé.

« Je... je termine mon tour. » Dit Chumley abattu par l'attitude de son père.

« Abruti ! Tu va vite revenir faire du Saké ! » Mr. Huffington piocha sa sixième carte et eut un grand sourire.

« Observez bien sa technique ! Cela vous fera un bon cours. » Dit Banner en ricanant alors que son chat se posa sur les jambe de Yuki réclamant des caresses. « Pharaon ?... » Banner était triste par l'attitude de son chat lorsqu'il miaula pour réclamer des caresses.

« Il va nous montrer son "K.O. En un coup", avec son style "Technique Satsuma". » Dit Jaden.

« J'invoque le Tigre Enivré ! » Un Tigre jaune au rayure noir apparu sur le terrain, il portait un marcel, un pantalon beige, une paire de lunette de soleil et dans sa main se trouva un bouteille de Saké. (LV4/Bête-Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1800/600).

« Tigre Enivré ? » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Cette carte est plutôt bonne contre les Flip Deck, vue qu'elle annule l'effet d'un monstre Flip quand il en position de DEF face caché, lorsqu'il les attaque. » Dit Yuki.

« Il m'a l'air un peu soûl ce tigre... » Dit Syrus en voyant le félin en train de tituber.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas le prendre à la légère, il a sûrement un as dans sa manche. » Dit Jaden.

« Tigre Enivré, attaque ! » Le Tigre bu un coup dans sa bouteille et la lança au visage du Koala.

**Mr. Huffington :** 4000

**Chumley :** 3300

Le tigre sortit une autre bouteille, il essaya de l'ouvrir mais ne réussit pas et décida de coupé le haut de la bouteille avec l'une de ses griffes. L'odeur du Saké se propagea dans le Dojo.

« Oh ça pue ! » Sora se tint le nez tellement l'odeur était forte. « Ça me rappelle l'odeur de la boisson de Keita. » Dit Sora.

« Tu croyais que c'était quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je sais pas ! » Dit Sora.

« Un Tigre ivre est peut-être trop pour toi ! » Dit Mr. Huffington.

« Jamais ! » Réplique Chumley.

« Je termine mon tour alors. » Dit Mr. Huffington.

« À moi alors ! » Chumley piocha sa sixième carte avec tellement de détermination.

« Calme-toi Chumley ! Tu ne dois pas laisser ton père te monter à la tête ! » Dit Sora.

« Oui tu as raison, je vais le battre sans qu'il me trouble dans mes action ! Et je sais parfaitement quoi faire ! J'active ma carte magique ! Marche du Koala ! Cette carte me permet de cibler une carte Koala de Niveau 4 ou moins dans mon cimetière et l'invoqué spécialement ! Et je choisis Koala Des ! » Le Koala gris réapparu sur le terrain.

« Tu es idiot ! As-tu oublier l'effet de Koala Des ! » Dit Mr. Huffington alors que Chumley eut un sourire.

« Mais l'effet de la Marche du Koala n'est pas fini ! Maintenant elle permet d'invoquer la même carte mais depuis ma main ! » Un seconde Koala Des apparu sur le terrain.

« C'est bien joué pour toi, le Koala... » Chuchota Yuki.

« Ensuite je les sacrifie pour invoquer Koala Géant ! » Les deux petit Koala disparurent du terrain pour laisser place à un énorme Koala Bleu. (LV7/Bête/Normal/Terre/2700/2000).

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Demanda Mr. Huffington déconcerté par le monstre de Chumley.

« Me voilà, papa ! Koala Géant attaque Tigre Enivré ! Koala Smash ! » Le Koala bleu sauta dans les air et écrasa la Tigre avec son ventre alors qu'il essaya de s'enfuir.

**Mr. Huffington :** 3100

**Chumley :** 3300

« Continue comme ça Chumley ! Tu va gagner ! » Encouragea Sora.

Mr. Huffington eut un sourire quand il vit Sora encourager Chumley. « C'est à moi ! » Mr. Huffington piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque l'Ange Enivré ! » Un ange au cheveux blond et au yeux bleu apparu sur le terrain, il portait un costume blanc, eut un bouteille en main et un chapeau noir. (LV4/Fée/Effet/Terre/1800/400).

« Il boit lui aussi ? » Demanda Chumley.

« _Hein, mais non pas du tout, monsieur l'agent, je suis super sobre. J'ai que bu une toute... toute... de quoi est-ce que je parlais déjà. _» Dit l'ange avant de rire.

« Ensuite j'active ma magie continue Bouteilles de Saké ! » Un bouteille de Saké géant apparu sur le terrain de Mr. Huffington.

« _Oh cool une autre bouteille, je venais juste de finir la mienne ! _» L'ange s'accrocha à la bouteille avant de remarquer Chumley. « _À moi ! _» Dit-il en tirant la langue.

« Et j'active ma magie Retournement de table ! » Une table géante apparu sous les pied des monstre.

Mr. Huffington souleva la table de ses propre force détruisant toutes les carte présente sur les deux terrain des Duellistes.

« Tu as vu ? L'effet de cette carte me permet détruire tout les carte sur mon terrain et d'ensuite détruire un nombre égal sur ton terrain ! Ça c'est mon K.O. En un coup ! » Dit Mr. Huffington.

« C'est plutôt nul. » Dit Yuki.

« Ça ne ressemble même pas à la Technique que le professeur Banner nous a dit. » Dit Jaden.

Chumley est énervé parce que venais de faire son père. « Tu as toujours été comme ça ! Quand quelque-chose ne te convient pas tu le détruit ! » Dit Chumley.

« Il y a rien qui doit se mettre sur le chemin d'un patron. » Dit Mr. Huffington.

L'Ange Enivré descendit enfin de chute sans aucun encombre.

« _J'avais pas un truc en main, moi ? _» Demanda l'Ange.

Tout d'un coup, bouteille de Saké géant tomba au dessus de Chumley tout en déversant son contenue sur lui.

**Mr. Huffington :** 3100

**Chumley : **2800

« C'était quoi ça et comment il est encore là lui ? » Demanda Chumley.

« Tu as perdu des point de vie à cause de l'effet de la Bouteille de Saké quand elle est détruite tu perd 500 et l'Ange Enivré n'est pas affecté par le retournement de table. » Dit Mr. Huffington.

« Oh nan maintenant il n'a plus défense ! » Dit Sora.

« Et son père à encore son monstre... » Dit Yuki

« Ça va mal finir pour lui ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ange Enivré, attaque mon Idiot de fils ! » L'Ange s'envola dans les cieux, bu l'intégralité de sa bouteille, rota une fumée de Saké et descendit en piquée vers Chumley en donnant un coup de pied entourant de la fumée.

**Mr. Huffington :** 3100

**Chumley : **1000

« Chumley ?! » Demanda Sora inquiète pour son ami.

« Je... Je ne dois pas abandonner ! » Dit Chumley en récupérant du coup qu'il avait reçu.

« J'ai fini mon tour ! » Dit Mr. Huffington.

« Il ne lui reste plus que 1000 point de vie, il doit gagner ce tours-ci ou il a perdu ! » Dit Sora inquiète.

« Je vais... » Chumley piocha sa quatrième carte. « Gagner ! » Il regarda la carte qu'il avait pioché et fut surpris de voir que c'était la carte que lui avais passé Yuki. « Je vais gagner c'est sûr... J'active ma carte magie, Jugement Silencieux ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer un monstre normal en position de défense, mais il ne peut pas attaquer et je choisis Koala Géant ! » Le Koala bleu réapparu sur le terrain. « Mais il ne va pas rester longtemps car je vais le fusionner avec Kangourou Des depuis ma main pour invoquer... » Un vortex absorba le Koala bleu et un Kangourou vers portant des habit de boxeur. « Maître Oz ! » Une Fusion entre un Kangourou et Koala vert apparu sur le terrain, il portant une veste violet et des gant et chaussure de boxes rouge, un ceinture sur son épaule. (LV9/Bêtes/Fusion/Normal/Terre/4200/3700).

« Ouais c'est la carte que je lui ai donné ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

_Hier soir, dans la chambre de Jaden, Syrus et Chumley, le groupe était en train d'aider Chumley avec son Deck lorsque Jaden lui donna une carte._

_« Prend ça, il a 4200 ATK et il rentre dans le Thème de ton Deck.. » Dit Jaden._

_« Tu veux me donner une carte aussi géniale ? » Demanda Chumley._

_« Ouais prend-la, avec elle tu es sûr de gagner ! » Dit Jaden._

« Maintenant Maître Oz va détruire ton Ange ! Koala Jabs ! » Le Koala se déplaça tellement vite que l'ange ne pu rien faire contre l'uppercut qu'il se prit. Alors qu'il descendit de sa chute, Maître Oz asséna une centaine de coup de poing de poing rapide au corps, maintenant désarticulé, de l'ange.

**Mr. Huffington :** 700

**Chumley : **1000

« C'est super Chumley ! » Dit Sora.

« Mon tour... est terminé. » Dit Chumley.

« Il reste que 700 point à son père ! Il peut gagner ! » Dit Sora.

« Non. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Si il a deux Bouteille de Saké sur le terrain c'est son père qui a gagné, si il ne les a pas, c'est Chumley qui a gagné. » Dit Yuki.

« Donc tout repose sur cette pioche ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ton amie à raison Chumley ! » Mr. Huffington se prépara à piocher. « Tout repose sur cette carte. » Mr. Huffington piocha sa quatrième carte tellement fort qu'il créa des vent violent. « À moi. » Dit-il calmement.

« Papa... on sait tout les deux que la chance que tu les as tout les deux est très bas et ne serait-ce qu'en avoir un, mais de toutes façon même si tu utilise l'effet de Retournement de Table son effet secondaire me fera gagner. » Dit Chumley.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Sora.

« Quand il active Retournement de Table, il ne peut pas invoquer ! » Dit Chumley.

« Pas mauvais, fiston, pas mauvais, mais tout tes plan sont fini car... » Mr. Huffington révéla deux de ses carte en main.

« Ce sont les deux Bouteille de Saké qui lui faut ! » Dit Syrus surpris.

« Et je les active ! » Deux bouteille de Saké apparu sur le terrain. « ORA ! » Mr. Huffington souleva la table tellement violemment que la table tourna plusieurs en l'air.

Les deux bouteilles tomba sur Chumley.

**Mr. Huffington :** 700

**Chumley :** 0

Chumley tomba à genoux de surprise alors que tout le monde, sauf Yuki, était surpris parce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Chumley vient de perdre. » Dit Jaden surpris.

« Prépare tes affaires nous partirons le plus tôt possible. » Dit Mr. Huffington froidement.

Sora se leva énervé, regarda Mr. Huffington droit dans les yeux et dit « Chumley à beau avoir perdu contre vous, je suis toujours sûr qu'il fera un super Duelliste ! Bien meilleur que vous ! Regardez comment il s'est amélioré en plein duel ! Il a totalement récupéré de son erreur du début ! »

Tout le monde était surpris parce qu'il venait de ce passer, Yuki n'avais jamais vu Sora comme cela. Mr. Huffington ne répondit à Sora et partit directement.

« Revenez-ici ! J'ai pas finis de vous crier dessus ! » Dit Sora énervé.

Yuki posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sora et dit. « C'est bon, il est partie. »

Après quelque heures, Chumley était dans sa chambre en train de ranger ses affaires. Jaden, Sora, Syrus et Yuki entra dans la chambre inquiet pour Chumley.

« Tu pars vraiment ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je l'ai promis. » Dit Chumley.

« C'est vrai, mais tu va nous manquer ! » Dit Syrus les larme au yeux.

« Même si tu pars, prend toujours de soin de toi. » Dit Jaden.

« Hey le Koala, si jamais tu te retrouve dans des problèmes demande moi directement je t'aiderai à les régler. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci, les gars, c'est super sympa de votre part ! » Dit Chumley les larme au yeux et en prenant tout le monde dans ses bras.

Dès que le groupe sortit de la chambre pour accompagner Chumley jusqu'à son bateau, ils virent Banner en train de les attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Banner ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Et où mon père ? » Demanda Chumley.

« Il est partie sans toi. » Dit Banner.

« Comment ça ?! » Demanda Chumley surpris.

« Oh aussi, avant de partir il m'a dit de te donner ça. » Banner passa un bouteille de Saké emballé et un mot à Chumley.

Chumley ouvrit le mot et commença à le lire à voix haute. « Chumley, je te pardonne de rarement étudié, tes amis m'ont fait comprendre que tu as beaucoup de potentiel dans cette école, surtout ta... petite... amie... »

« Petite amie ?! » Demanda tout le monde surpris.

Chumley eut des sueur, mais continua à lire. « La bouteille de Saké est pour elle, c'est une fabrication maison, c'est une de nos bouteilles, les plus chère. Ce sont celle fait avec la recette secrète, mais la prochaine que tu redouble je te ramène à la maison par la peau des fesses.

-PS : La prochaine que tu viens à la maison ramène ta petite amie, je suis sûr que ta maman va l'adorer. »

« Petite amie ?! Il parle de moi ?! » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Je... pense bien. » Dit Chumley.

« Mais je suis pas ta petite amie ! » Dit Sora gêné.

Yuki prit le mot des Chumley et le déchira en plusieurs morceau.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de se qu'il vient de se passer, prend quand même la bouteille, mon père te l'a offert après tout. » Dit Chumley en passant la bouteille à Sora.

« Merci. » Dit Sora toujours un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« En tout cas tu n'es plus obligé de partir ! Donc on va faire la fêtes et c'est Yuki qui cuisine ! » Dit Jaden.

« Qui a dit que j'allais cuisiner ?! » Demanda Yuki surpris.

« Moi, à l'instant ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« T'a de la chance que j'ai rien de mieux à faire. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors c'est décidé ! » Dit Jaden en courant vers le dortoir.

Tout le monde retourna au dortoir, sauf Chumley qui resta en arrière.

« Je te le promet, papa, je vais devenir un bien meilleur Duellistes et je pourrais battre n'importe qui ! » Dit Chumley avant de retourner au Dortoir.


	9. Les Équations du Duel !

Les Rouge Slifer était en train de faire un Match de Base-ball contre les Jaune Ra dans le Gymnase de l'Académie. Jaden était à la place Batteur, prêt à frapper dans la balle de toute force alors que Yuki était sur le banc avec Sora à côté de lui. Yuki n'avais pas complètement récupéré de son duel contre Kyoya alors il ne pouvais pas trop participer au Match.

« Jaden, t'as pas intérêt à rater ça ! » Dit Yuki depuis le banc.

« T'inquiète, si j'en mets qu'une seule, nous avons gagner ! » Dit Jaden confiant.

« C'est ça... » Yuki sortit un glaçon de sa boîte et le croqua à pleine dent. « Fais quand même attention. » Dit Yuki.

« Oh ça va, on mène de 3 point, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? » Demanda Logan en arrivant avec Gin derrière lui.

« F-Faut toujours se m-méfait, Logan, t-tout est possible. » Dit Gin.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« I-Il se peut q-qu'ils ont gardé un atout dans leur manche. » Dit Gin.

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Attendez, arrêtez le jeu ! » Dit un Jaune Ra en arrivant.

Tout le monde était attiré par la personne qui venait d'arriver qui se révéla être Bastion.

« Désolé ! » S'excusa Bastion en allant vers son équipe. « J'étais concentré sur la construction de mon Deck. » Dit-il.

« Tu sais tirer ? » Demanda un Jaune Ra.

« Ouais ! » Répondit Bastion.

« Bien, nous changeons de Lanceur, on mets Bastion ! » Dit le Jaune Ra.

« Tu est enfin là, Bastion... Je ne vais rater aucun de tes tirs ! » Dit Jaden convaincu dans ses compétences.

« C'est ce que tu crois, chacun de mes tirs vont passer... » Dit Bastion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je sais pas, mais je sens que Jaden va regretté ça et va en pleurer. » Dit Yuki ce qui fit réagir Sora.

« Tu es sûr, d-de ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda Sora avec des sueurs froides.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki avant de comprendre. « Non attend je retire ce que j'ai dit ! » Dit-il.

« _Pleurer ?! _» Demanda Kintaros en apparaissant à côté des Jumeaux.

« C'est qui ça ? » Demanda Logan surpris alors que Kintaros se dirigea de pas ferme vers Yuki.

Kintaros se transforma en une boule de lumière avant de rentrer dans le corps de Yuki. Le corps de Yuki gagna en muscle alors qu'une queue de cheval lui apparu avec mèche jaune.

« **Ore no tsuyosa ni omae ga naita. **» Yuki se craqua le cou. « **Hey ! On change de batteur ! **» Dit Yuki.

« Euh... OK, Jaden, revient on mets Yuki à ta place. » Dit un Rouge Slifer.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Fais ce qu'on te dit, Jaden. » Dit Syrus.

« OK... » Jaden triste passa sa batte à Yuki. « Tu as intérêt à nous mettre un Home-Run ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« **Je vais te le mettre très facilement. **» Yuki se mit à la place du batteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda Logan.

« Kintaros est ce qui vient de se passer... » Dit Sora.

« Que ça soit toi, Jaden ou quelqu'un d'autre, je vais quand même réussir à te sortir. » Dit Bastion.

« **Lance, au lieu de parler. **» Dit Yuki.

« Tu l'aura voulu ! » Bastion se prépara à lancer. « La voilà ! Équation première version ! »

Bastion lança la balle avec une telle force qu'on cru voir quatre balle lancé en même temps, Yuki tenta frapper l'une des balle, mais rata. Yuki avait essayé de frapper la balle avec toutes ses forces que le coup créa un vents puissant.

« Strike ! » Dit l'arbitre.

« **Elle est passé cette fois-ci, mais elle passera pas la prochaine fois ! **» Dit Yuki.

« _Quelle force incroyable... je vais devoir changer de calcul ! _» Pensa Bastion.

« **T'es prêt ? **» Demanda Yuki.

« Bien sûr ! Équation seconde version ! » Bastion lança à nouveau la balle.

Cette fois-ci la balle ne semblait pas s'être divisé, mais elle avait gagné en vitesse et sa trajectoire était courbé.

« **Tu pense vraiment m'avoir avec ça ! **» Malgré la vitesse et trajectoire, Yuki réussit à frapper dedans avec toute sa force que la balle monta en ligne droite au point de se bloquer dans le plafond.

« Out ! » Dit l'arbitre.

« **T'as eu de la chance, ça ne se reproduira pas. **» Dit Yuki.

« Je vais te sortir dans tout les cas. » Bastion se prépara à nouveau à lancer. « Équation troisième version ! »

La balle parcouru la distance entre le batteur et le lanceur à grande vitesse, mais cela n'empêcha pas Yuki de frappa la balle de ses forces qu'il réussit à faire un Home-Run. Chacun des Slifer sur les bases ainsi que Yuki coururent et marquèrent des point pour leur équipe.

Bastion était surpris parce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses calcul était pourtant parfait, comment Yuki a-t-il pu les battre ?

« Bravo grâce à toi, on a sûrement gagné ! » Dit Jaden en prenant Yuki dans une clef de tête

« **Je te t'avais dit que je mettrais un Home-Run ! **» Dit Yuki.

« Comment as-tu fait pour frapper dans mon tir, mes calcul était parfait ?! » Demanda Bastion surpris.

« **Tu ne peux pas que te reposer que sur des Calcul, il y a qu'une seule chose sur laquelle tu peux te reposer dessus... **» Dit Yuki.

« Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Bastion impatient pour la réponse de Yuki.

« **Tu peux te reposer sur le fait que ma force va te faire pleurer ! **» Dit Yuki alors que plusieurs mouchoir tomba autour de lui.

« Quoi ? » Bastion confus attrapa un des mouchoir qui était en train de tomber et remarqua que des larmes coula le long de ses joues.

Yuki retourna s'asseoir sur le banc, il retrouva son apparence alors que Kintaros s'asseye à côté de lui.

« _Je lui ai montré qui était le plus puissant ! _» Dit Kintaros.

« Je vais te tuer... » Grogna Yuki énervé, mais Kintaros s'est endormi. « Enfoiré ! » Yuki commença à donner des coup de pied à Kintaros qui ne bougea et se réveilla même pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda Logan toujours confus.

« Kintaros a pris le contrôle du corps de Yuki... » Dit Sora gêné.

« Attend les esprit du Duel peuvent faire ça ?! » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Non ! C'est juste les Imagin qui peuvent le faire ça. » Dit Sora.

« M-Mais ça e-explique pas la force qu'il a-a fait preuve. » Dit Gin.

« C'est parce que les Imagin en plus de prendre le contrôle de leur hôte apporte un peu de leur spécialité en plus. Kintaros c'est la force, Ryutaros c'est la précision, Urataros c'est la technique et Momotaros c'est... qu'est-ce qu'il apporte Momotaros ? » Demanda Sora.

« C'est son nez ! » Dit Yuki en continuant de frapper Kintaros endormi.

« Ah oui son nez ! » Dit Sora.

Le Match reprit d'aussi peu, les Slifer était au lancer alors que les Ra était à la batte. Jaden était au lancer et quelque-chose semblait bizarre, il avait éliminé quelque Ra et laissé passer tout les autre.

« Temps mort ! » Syrus en alla vers Jaden. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Rien de spécial. » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« Vraiment, tu les as tous laissé passer. » Dit Yuki.

« Désolé mais je voulais vraiment avoir ce Duel avec Bastion. » Dit Jaden en ricanant.

« Ils sont en train de nous rattraper de ta faute ! » Dit Logan énervé.

« Je m'en fiche car dans tout les cas je vais mettre Bastion dehors ! » Jaden pointa à Bastion qui était à place du Batteur.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire. » Bastion se prépara à frapper. « Car les calculs sont de mon côté ! » Dit Bastion.

« Je vais te sortir et tu peux le croire. » Dit Jaden.

Tout les joueur reprirent leur place sur le terrain. Jaden et Bastion se lancèrent des regard aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait.

« Regarde bien, Yuki ! Je vais te montrer que mes calculs sont plus puissant que ta force ! » Dit Bastion.

« Tch, comme si des calcul pouvait me battre. » Chuchota Yuki.

« Allons-y ! » Dit Jaden avec ses yeux brûlant, métaphoriquement, de détermination.

« Ramène-toi ! » Dit Bastion, lui aussi, avec ses yeux brûlant, métaphoriquement, de détermination.

« Prends ça ! » Jaden lança la balle de toute ses force.

La balle traversa le terrain en quelque seconde avec une telle force qu'on cru voir un dragon pendant un moment, mais même avec toute cette force et vitesse Bastion réussis avec facilité à frapper dedans.

Pendant ce temps Crowler était en train de marcher autour du terrain de Baseball en parlant tout seul.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Chazz n'est vraiment d'aucune utilité, Au-cune ! Je devrais le remplacer par quel- » Une balle percuta le visage de Crowler à une telle vitesse qu'il fut envoyé plusieurs mètre en arrière et atterrit dans des équipement sportif

« Z-Zut ! Ça a t-touché q-quelqu'un ! » Dit Gin en allant voir ce qui s'était passé.

« Vaut mieux allez l'aider. » Dit Yuki en suivant Gin.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas blesser. » Dit Jaden en rejoignant les deux autre.

En arrivant sur les lieux les trois jeune homme, ils voyaient les équipement sportif bougeait alors que Crowler y sortit.

« Encore des Slifer j'en étais sûr ! » Dit Crowler énervé.

« Désolé ! On as vraiment pas fait exprès ! » Dit Jaden.

« V-Veuillez n-nous excuser ! » Dit Gin.

« Oh c'est la Drag-queen. » Dit Yuki comme si ce n'était rien.

« Je ne suis pas une Drag-queen ! » Dit Crowler encore plus énervé.

« Désolé monsieur ! » Bastion arriva sur les lieux avec sa batte en mains. « C'est moi qui ai frappé dans la balle. » S'excusa Bastion.

« Bastion ! » Crowler se releva rapidement. « Bastion est connu comme étant le meilleur étudiant de l'académie. Je pourrais sûrement l'utiliser comme remplaçant pour Chazz. » Dit Crowler.

« Hey la Drag-queen on t'entend. » Dit Yuki.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Drag-queen ! » Dit Crowler énervé par l'attitude de Yuki.

« Est-ce que je vais punis ? » Demanda Bastion inquiet.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est qu'un petit accident de rien du tout. » Crowler remarqua que les trois Slifer était encore là. « Partez ! Ou sinon vous allez être en retenue pendant 3 semaine ! » Menaça Crowler ce qui fit partir Gin et Jaden. « Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? » Demanda Crowler à Yuki qui était encore là.

« Je n'ai aucune obligation à suivre ce que tu me dit Drag-queen de mes deux ! » Yuki lança un regard noir à Crowler avant de partir.

* * *

Alors que les classe se passant dans l'amphithéâtre allait commencer, Yuki est encore intrigué par ce que avait dit Crowler.

« Ça va, Yuki ? » Demanda Sora à côté de Yuki.

« Je sais pas. » Dit Yuki.

« P-Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gin.

« Tu as oublié ce que a dit la Drag-queen ? » Demande Yuki.

« Que ça n'en était pas une ? De toute façon c'est quoi une Drag-queen ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Tu veux pas savoir et non ce n'est pas ce que je faisais référence, c'était plutôt au fait qu'il a dit qu'il voulait remplacer Chazz. » Dit Yuki.

« Il a dit ça ? » Demanda Sora confuse.

« Ouais et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. » Dit Yuki.

« Peut-être que ça ne veux rien dire. » Dit Jaden.

« Ou peut-être qu'il veut "remplacer" Chazz pour de bon. » Dit Syrus avec des sueurs froide.

« Tu part beaucoup trop loin, le Nabot. » Dit Yuki.

« Professeur Crowler ! » Dit Chazz au loin ce qui gagna l'attention du groupe. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore lui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été déplacé ?! » Demanda Chazz alors que Crowler arriva sur le podium.

« Parce que toi, un Bleu Obelisk, as perdu contre un Rouge Slifer. Et ce n'est pas tout, demain tu vas devoir affronter Bastion Misawa pour un échange de dortoir ! » Dit Crowler.

« Alors, si je perds, je serai rétrogradé en jaune Ra ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris et outré.

« Exactement, alors va t'asseoir à ta nouvelle place. » Dit Crowler.

Tout les étudiant présent, sauf notre groupe de Duelliste, était en train de rire à pleine voix de Chazz. Chazz, outré et gêné par le rire de ses camarade, s'enfuit de la classe aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

« Chazz, attend ! » Dit Sora alors que le Bleu Obelisk passa à côté d'elle.

« Ne t'occupe de lui, il a eu que ce qu'il aurai dû recevoir depuis longtemps. » Sora surpris et énervé par ce que venait de dire son frère, le gifla.

« Parfois tu es vraiment sans cœur ! » Dit Sora avant de partir après Chazz.

* * *

Après plusieurs minute de course Sora retrouva enfin Chazz qui s'était arrêté au plein de la forêt. Sora se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre et se mit à observer Chazz qui était à genoux en train de frapper le sol de toute ses force.

« Une rétrogradation ?! Pour moi le Grand Chazz ! Celui qui représente les bleu Obelisk ! C'est inacceptable ! » Chazz frappa le sol de plus en plus fort que ses phalanges commençait à saigner. « Je vais leur montrer qui est le Grand Chazz en battant ce Jaune Ra de rien du tout ! » Dit Chazz énervé.

Sora sortit de sa cachette et s'apprêta à partir, mais...

*Crac*

Une branche se brisa sous ses pied ce qui gagna l'attention de Chazz qui se retourna vers Sora.

« Tu es venue te moquer de moi, c'est ça ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Non pas du tout- »

« Ne me ment pas ! Tu es comme les autres ! Se moquer, se moquer et toujours se moquer ! » Dit Chazz énervé.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça- »

« De toute façon, tu es un Rouge Slifer, bien sûr que tu va te moquer d'un Bleu Obelisk qui va sûrement se faire rétrograder. » Dit Chazz.

« Écoute-moi bon sang ! » Dit Sora exaspéré par l'attitude de Chazz ce qui le surpris. « Je ne suis pas venue me moquer de toi, je voulais voir comment tu prend tout cela, mais bon je peux voir que tu es plutôt énervé. » Dit Sora.

« J'ai pas besoin qu'un Rouge Slifer s'inquiète pour moi. » Dit Chazz en reprenant son attitude arrogante.

« Arrête d'être comme ça pendant une minute ! » Dit Sora ennuyé par l'attitude de Chazz.

« Je suis comme ça tu n'as qu'à faire avec. » Dit Chazz.

« Tu es vraiment embêtant parfois. » Sora remarqua l'état de la main de Chazz. « Laisse-moi voir ça. » Sora pris la main de Chazz.

« Attend tu fais quoi ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Tu es blessé, laisse-moi te soigner. » Dit Sora en sortant un petit trousse de soin de l'intérieur de son blouson.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ça avec toi ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Je suis plutôt maladroite donc Yuki me force à garder ça avec moi. » Dit Sora.

Alors que Sora soigna son poing, Chazz était surpris par l'attitude du Rouge Slifer. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec lui ?

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais voir comment tu allais. » Dit Sora.

« Tu serais pas mieux avec ton frère ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Non ! Il est beaucoup trop méchant avec ce qui t'arrive alors je préfère être ici qu'être avec lui. » Sora gonfla ses joues énervé. « C'est bon, j'ai fini ! Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Sora.

Chazz regarda sa main qui était maintenant recouvert de bandage dont le noueux était nouer pour ressembler à un noueux de Ruban.

« Ouais, on va dire ça. » Dit Chazz.

« Yeah ! Je suis contente que tu ai moins mal. » Sora regarda son agenda électronique pour voir que Yuki lui avait envoyé un message. « Je vais devoir te laisser, Yuki a besoin de moi. » Dit Sora.

« Si tu veux. » Dit Chazz désintéressé.

« Si la prochaine fois, tu te sens aussi mal, viens me voir. Je suis sûr que je peux te remonter le moral aussi vite que possible ! » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

« Si tu veux le Slifer, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Dit Chazz arrogamment avant de partir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête parfois. » Dit Sora avant d'elle aussi partir.

* * *

Sora rejoignit son frère qui était devant le dortoir des Jaune Ra avec Bastion, Jaden et Syrus en train de l'attendre.

« Tu pense que tes calcul peut battre la force brute ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Parfaitement et je ne sais pas quelle type de calcul tu as utilisé pour me battre mais je veux bien le savoir. » Dit Bastion.

« Je n'ai utilisé aucun calcul, juste ma force. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, il est super fort ! Je l'ai vue poussé la camionnette de Madame Dorothy plus d'une fois quand elle tombe en panne près de notre Dortoir ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Je suis là, désolé du retard ! » Dit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tu as quand même raté le cours de la Drag-queen, il était plutôt en colère. » Dit Yuki.

« Je voulais voir comment allais Chazz, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. » Dit Sora.

« C'est pas grave. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est pour quoi tu m'as appelé ? » Demanda Sora.

« Bastion à besoin de nous, pour quelque chose, mais il nous l'a toujours pas dit. » Dit Yuki.

« Venez, c'est plus simple de vous le montrer que de vous le dire. » Dit Bastion en entrant dans son dortoir.

Le groupe de Slifer suivirent le Ra dans le dortoir jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Rentrez et vous allez comprendre. » Dit Bastion en ouvrant la porte pour le groupe.

Le groupe entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de voir que les murs était rempli de calcul et équation qui ne semblait faire aucun sens pour eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Demanda Yuki.

Une jeune homme portant un manteau beige apparu à côté de Sora, il portait un T-shirt à longue manche rayé noir et blanc, un jean bleu et une paire de basket, une rouge et l'autre bleu. Il avait de cheveux noir et des yeux noir. Cette homme alla directement examiné le équation sur les murs.

« _Ces calcul... sont parfait. Il n'y a aucune erreur, absolument aucune erreur. _» Dit l'homme surpris.

« Ah bon ?! T'es sûr, Sento ? » Demanda Sora surpris.

« _Absolument sûr ! Un génie comme moi remarquerai facilement si il y avais une erreur ! _» Dit Sento arrogamment.

« C'est qui lui ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Sento, un physicien de génie et qui est aussi Kamen Rider Build. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est pas celui qui est bleu et rouge, et qui ressemble à un lapin ? » Demanda Jaden en imitant des oreille de lapin avec ses doigt.

« Si. » Dit Yuki.

« Comme vous le voyez mes murs sont recouvert de mes calculs. » Dit Bastion.

« _C'est lui qui a fait cela... je ne pensais pas retrouver un autre génie ici. _» Dit Sento en observant le Jaune Ra.

« Et vue que mon Duel pour changer de dortoir est pour bientôt, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour repeindre les murs. » Dit Bastion.

« À quoi servent tout ces calcul ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Sur le mur à la droite de mon lit, c'est les Calcul pour les carte magie ! À la gauche, c'est ceux pour les carte piège ! Et au dessus du lit, c'est ceux pour les carte monstre ! » Dit Bastion fièrement. « Mais revenons à ce que je vous ai demandé, vous voulez bien m'aider ? » Bastion eut en main un seau de peinture et des pinceau.

« J'ai rien de mieux à faire. » Dit Yuki en prenant un pinceau.

« Ça va être marrant, j'en suis sûr ! » Dit Sora en prenant aussi un pinceau.

« Sora a tellement raison ! » Dit Jaden en prenant deux pinceau et passant un à Syrus.

Les quatre Slifer commença à peindre au dessus des Calcul de Bastion, Jaden se mit à peindra dans tout les sens, droite à gauche, de haut en bas, de bas en haut et gauche à droite, il bougea son pinceau dans tout les sens, mais l'escabeau sur lequel il était commença à trembler de tout les mouvement brusque qu'il fit, qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, son pinceau et le seau de peinture qui était lui aussi sur l'escabeau.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda Yuki en se retournant vers Jaden.

Le seau de peinture tomba sur la tête de Yuki alors que la peinture tomba sur ses habits.

« Yuki ! » Dit Sora surprise alors que le pinceau lui tomba sur le visage et que son visage se fit recouvrir par la peinture. « Mais euh, mes habits. » Dit Sora triste.

« Pardon ! C'était pas voulu ! C'était un accident ! » Dit Jaden.

Sora pris un pot de peinture et lança le contenue sur Jaden. « Tu as déclaré la guerre ! »

Jaden, par chance, esquiva la peinture qui tomba sur Syrus.

« Ah ! Pardon c'était pour Jaden ! » Dit Sora.

« Ne déclare jamais la guerre à quelqu'un qui est armé ! » Syrus lança deux pinceau recouvert de peinture vers Sora qui esquiva et les deux pinceau arriva dans le visage de Bastion.

Jaden rigola de la situation avant de se prendre un pinceau remplie de peinture venant de Bastion au visage.

« Ça t'apprendra à faire l'abruti ! » Dit Bastion.

« Il ne faut pas me chercher ! » Jaden prit un pinceau et commença à attaquer Bastion avec comme si cela était une épée.

Alors que les trois Slifer et le Ra était en train de s'amuser avec la peinture, Yuki enleva enfin le pot de peinture sur sa tête et les quatre Duelliste arrêtèrent de se battre en remarqua l'aura meurtrière de Yuki.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Yuki d'une voix froide.

« Jaden ! » Dénonça Syrus et Sora en pointant le jeune homme en question.

« Bande de balance ! » Yuki lança un regard froid et meurtrier à Jaden. « J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! » S'excusa Jaden.

Yuki s'apprêta à gronder Jaden quand tout d'un coup une boule de lumière rentra dans son corps, il gagna de long cheveux et ses yeux tourna vert.

Jaden attendit toujours que Yuki lui disent quelque-chose, mais rien n'arriva jusqu'à que Yuki ne dit d'une voix chaleureuse et calme avec un énorme sourire. « **Ce n'est pas grave, fait simplement attention la prochaine fois.** »

Les quatre Duelliste était surpris de voir Yuki sourire et être aussi gentil, mais Sora remarqua la longue chevelure de Yuki.

« Oh merci mon dieu, on est sauvé ! » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« C'est Deneb qui a pris le contrôle. » Dit Sora.

« **Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis le Shinobi Imagin, Deneb. **» Dit-il en sortant un panier garni de bonbon et autre nourriture d'où on ne sait.

« Super ! Des bonbons ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« C'est qui Deneb ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Deneb c'est un Imagin et les Imagin peuvent prendre les contrôle des gens. » Expliqua Sora.

« Un Imagin ? » Dit Bastion intrigué.

**« Et si on continuer ce qu'on faisait ? **» Demande Yuki.

« Mais les bonbon ? » Demanda Jaden en regardant le Panier garni.

« **Je donnerai un Panier à tout le monde après qu'on est fini ! **» Dit Yuki avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais ! » Dit Sora et Jaden heureux.

* * *

Après avoir enfin fini de repeindre la chambre de Bastion, le groupe alla vers la cafétéria du dortoir pour récupérer des force. Alors que Syrus, Jaden et Sora était en train de se goinfrer, Yuki avait repris son apparence normal qu'il était en train d'étrangler un homme dans une combinaison complètement en tissus noir. il porta des botte noir, des gants dont les doigts ressemblant à des canon d'arme à feu et il porta une cagoule noir avec un masque dorée recouvrant ses yeux vert.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez tous m'emmerder aujourd'hui, Deneb ? » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« _C'est... pas...si... grave ? _» Demanda Deneb en reprenant son souffle entre chaque mots.

« Tu devrait pas l'arrêter ? » Demanda Syrus. « Après tout, il est en train d'étrangler de l'air. »

« Nan laisse-le se défouler un peu. » Dit Sora.

« Alors... » Bastion s'asseyait à table avec un assiette remplie de nourriture. « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'est un Imagin ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Un Imagin est un être qui se lie avec un être humain et réalise son vœux. » Dit Sora.

« Réalise un vœux comme un génie ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Non, ils ont pas des pouvoir comme ça, mais ils vont réaliser le vœux comme ils le peuvent. » Dit Sora.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Bah si tu leur demande un chat, ils vont chercher tout les chats du quartier. Si tu leur demande de la meilleur bouffe au monde, ils vont te chercher toutes la bouffe qu'ils peuvent trouver et ainsi de si de suite. » Dit Sora.

« Ils doivent demander bien une contre-partie ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Quand ils ont fini de faire ton vœux, ils vont remonter dans le passé jusqu'à ton souvenir le plus fort et ils ont détruire dans sur le passage à ce moment là. » Dit Sora.

« Mais le voyage dans le temps est impossible à partir d'un souvenir ! Et si ils détruisent tous sur leur passage dans le passé cela devrait crée un paradoxe temporel ! » Bastion continua de citer toutes les impossibilité sur ce que venait de dire Sora.

« T'as beau dire cela, mais ils existent. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu as fini de frapper Deneb ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui. » Dit Yuki alors que Deneb était au sol recouvert de bleu et de bosses.

« Faudra que je me renseigne sur ses Imagin, vous aurez des information sur eux ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Bien sûr, tu peux venir avec nous et dormir dans notre chambre, le temps que la tienne sèche ! » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

« Tu pourrais me demander d'abord, après tout, je dors aussi dans cette chambre. » Dit Yuki.

« Je sais que tu vas accepter. » Dit Sora.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ou sinon je demande à Ryutaros d'aller s'amuser avec toi. » Dit Sora.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« On sait tout les deux que je le ferais. » Dit Sora.

« C'est qui, Ryutaros ? » Demanda Syrus.

« C'est pas celui qui ressemble à un Dragon ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Si c'est lui. » Dit Sora.

« J'en étais sûr ! » Dit Jaden.

* * *

Après avoir fini de manger chez les Jaune Ra, Sora et Yuki rentrèrent dans leur chambre accompagné par Bastion.

« Alors c'est à ça que ressemble une chambre dans le dortoir des Slifer, plutôt petit si tu veux mon avis. » Dit Bastion.

« On fait avec. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors où sont ces information sur les Imagin ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Dessus ! » Sora avait dans les main un coffret DVD de Kamen Rider Den-O.

« Une émission pour enfant ? » Demanda Bastion.

« C'est pas une émission pour enfant ! C'est plus mature que cela ! » Dit Sora.

« Vraiment ? » Bastion prit le coffret en main. « Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air. » Dit-il.

« Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il ne le paraît. » Dit Yuki.

« Si vous le dites et si ça permet d'en apprendre plus sur ces Imagin, je veux bien regarder. » Dit Bastion.

« Super alors ! Tu veux regarder avec nous ? » Demanda Sora à son frère.

« Non, je vais aller dormir il se fait tard. » Dit Yuki.

« Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais regarder avec Bastion ! » Dit Sora.

« Ne vas te coucher trop tard. » Dit Yuki avant de se coucher dans son lit.

« D'accord ! » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire avant de sortir un lecteur DVD portable.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que le lecteur DVD portable était toujours en train de tourner et que Sora et Bastion s'étaient endormi devant. Sora se fit réveiller par Deneb.

« Qu'est-ce qui il y a Deneb ? » Chuchota Sora à moitié endormie.

« _J'étais dans la chambre de Bastion pour voir si nous avions manquer des partie à peindre. _» Dit Deneb.

« Et ? » Chuchota Sora en se frottant les yeux.

« _J'ai vu une drôle de personne passer par sa chambre et prendre quelque-chose dans le bureau de Bastion avant de se diriger vers le port. _» Dit Deneb.

« Tu es sûr ?! » Chuchota Sora surprise.

« _Oui, alors il faut réveiller Yuki pour aller voir cela. _» Dit Deneb.

« Attend, je vais m'en occuper. » Chuchota Sora.

« _C'est plus préférable, si nous réveillons Yuki. _» Dit Deneb alors qu'il s'apprêta à réveiller Yuki.

« Non ! » Deneb était surpris et s'arrêta sur place. « Je vais m'en occuper, je suis assez grand pour le faire. » Chuchota Sora.

« _Bien, alors allons-y. _» Dit Deneb.

* * *

Sora pris son Disque de Duel et son Deck, et sortit de la chambre aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

Après quelque minute de marche, Sora arriva au port. elle vit un Bleu Obelisk avec un Deck en main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Sora surprenant le Bleu Obelisk.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires le Rejet ! » Dit le Bleu d'une voix familière.

« Chazz, c'est toi ? » Demanda Sora.

« C'est monsieur Chazz pour toi ! » Dit Chazz énervé.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Sora remarqua que le Deck qu'il avait en main était celui de Bastion. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce Deck ? » Demanda Sora.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaire et pars ! » Ordonna Chazz.

Sora était un peu effrayé par l'attitude, mais elle essayait de garder son calme du mieux qu'elle le pouvais. « Non rend ce Deck, il n'est pas à toi ! » Sora essaya de récupérer le Deck, mais Chazz mit le Deck en hauteur là où Sora ne pu le récupérer.

« Et pourquoi je devrais te le rendre, rejet ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Car je pense que tu n'es pas méchant, alors donne le ! » Dit Sora.

« Tu ne sais rien, le rejet ! » Chazz frappa Sora au ventre qui tomba à genoux. « Maintenant casse-toi ! » Dit Chazz énervé.

« Je ne sais peut-être rien... » Sora se releva. « Mais je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas méchant ! » Dit Sora déterminé.

« Et comment ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Dans un Duel ! » Sora mit son Disque de Duel et Deck.

« Tu l'aura voulu, le déchet ! » Chazz mit lui aussi son Disque de Duel et Deck.

* * *

**DUEL/HENSHIN !**

**Sora : **4000

**Chazz : **4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form ! » Un homme avec une combinaison noire et une armure noire et blanche apparut, le casque de l'armure avait des rails descendant jusqu'au bas du torse. La silhouette avait une ceinture avec un bouton rouge, un bleu, un jaune et un violet à côté d'un cercle avec un V pointant vers le bas, il avait aussi un pass. « _Henshin !_ » L'homme fit passer le Pass devant la ceinture.

**SWORD FORM**

Six pièces d'armure rouge apparurent et formèrent une seconde armure. Une pêche descendit sur le casque et se fendit en deux ce qui forma la visière. « _Ore... sanjou ! _» Den-O fit une pose en apparaissant. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu1800/1600).

« _Je suis prêt ! Montrons lui qui est le plus fort ! _» Dit SF Den-O (N/A : SF est un diminutif pour Sword Form et aussi différencier toutes les forme de Den-O entre elle).

« Bien sûr ! Maintenant je vais utiliser Quick Summon qui me permet d'invoquer normalement un monstre depuis ma main et je choisis Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain. Il avait une ceinture complètement noir et grise avec uniquement un emplacement pour passer un ticket. L'homme sortit un ticket noir au trait vert. « _Henshin ! _» Dit-il passant le Ticket dans sa ceinture et qu'un bruit de vache se fit entendre.

**ALTAIR FORM**

Une combinaison noir apparu sur la silhouette avec au dessus une lourde armure verte dont le torse et le casque avait des Rail jaune qui les traversé. Deux petit train en forme de taureau vert se mit à rouler sur les Rail du casque avant de former la visière du dit casque.

« _Saisho ni itte oku. Ore wa ka-na-ri tsuyoi! (Laisse-moi te dire cela dès le début. Je suis ex-trê-me-ment fort!). _» Dit AF Zeronos (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Vent/1900/1400) (N/A : AF diminutif pour Altair Form)

« L'effet de Zeronos s'active ! Je peux chercher Shinobi Imagin, Deneb depuis mon Deck ! » Sora chercha une carte dans son Deck. « Ensuite j'active Base de la Ligne de Front et j'active son effet ! Elle me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre Union de Niveau 4 ou moins et heureusement Deneb remplie les condition ! » Deneb apparu sur le terrain prêt à se battre. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Union/Vent/1500/1500).

« Et maintenant c'est l'effet de Deneb qui s'active ! Je peux l'équiper à Kamen Rider Zeronos ! » Dit Sora.

« _Deneb ! _» Ordonna AF Zeronos.

« _Allons-y ! _» Deneb posa ses main sur les épaule de AF Zeronos alors que le Kamen Rider rentra un autre ticket dans sa ceinture

**VEGA FORM**

La visière du Kamen Rider disparu alors qu'une foreuse commença à rouler sur les rail du casque avant de se diviser entre trois révélant qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait deux gros yeux rouge, les main de Deneb devint les épaulettes de Zeronos, une cape apparu sur le Kamen rider et sur le plastron, apparu le visage de Deneb.

« _Saisho ni itte oku. __Itsumo yasai o tabemasu ! (Laisse-moi te dire cela dès le dé faut toujours manger tes légumes !) _» Dit VF Zeronos ce qui fit tomber comiquement Sora et SF Den-O.

« Arrête de dire des bêtise comme ça ! » Dit Sora.

« _Odebu (Rondouillard) arrête tes conneries ! _» Dit SF Den-O énervé.

« Bon, reprenons. Quand Deneb est équipé à Zeronos, il gagne 600 ATK ! » Dit Sora.

(Zeronos ATK = 1900 – 2500)

« Et ce sera tout pour ce tour ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Chazz piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais utiliser Cost Down qui me permet en envoyant une carte depuis ma main de baiser le niveau de toutes les cartes dans ma main de deux niveau ! » Chazz envoyant une carte depuis sa main au cimetières. « Ensuite je vais utiliser Monster Reborn pour invoquer Chthonian Soldier en position ATK ! » Un gladiateur dans un armure lourde apparu sur le terrain de Chazz armé d'un large épée et d'un large bouclier prêt à se battre (LV4/Guerrer/Effet/Ténèbres/1200/1400)

« Ensuite je vais activer Inferno Reckless Summoning ! Qui nous permet d'invoquer spécialement d'autre copies de monstre que nous contrôlons lorsque j'invoque spécialement un monstre avec 1500 ATK ou moins et je sais que tu n'as pas d'autre copies de tes Kamen rider alors je vais invoquer deux autre Chthonian Soldier depuis mon Deck ! » Deux autre Gladiateur apparu sur le terrain de Chazz. « Ensuite je vais invoquer normalement Chtonian Emperor Dragon ! » Un dragon noir au allure squelettique apparu sur le terrain de Chazz. (LV6 – 4/Dragon/Gemini/Feu/2400/1500).

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! » Demanda Sora surprise par l'apparence du Dragon.

« Ce "truc" est ce qui va te battre à plat de couture, le rejet ! Emperor Dragon attaque ce rejet de Power Ranger ! » Ordonna Chazz en pointant vers Kamen Rider Den-O SF.

« Ce n'est pas un Power Ranger ! » Dit Sora énervé en tapant du pied.

Le dragon commença à charger son souffle prêt à détruire Den-O SF.

« Momotaros change avec Sieg ! » Ordonna Sora.

« _Je veux pas changer avec ce Tebe-yaro (Enfoirée plumé) ! _» Dit Momotaros.

« C'est soit ça ou soit tu te fait battre par ce Dragon ! » Dit Sora.

« _Et merde ! _» L'armure de Kamen Rider Den-O perdu son armure rouge et sa boucle de ceinture gagna une bordure dorée en forme d'aile.

« _Ah Hime-sama (Princesse) c'est un plaisir fou de vous revoir ! _» Dit Kamen Rider Den-O PF (N/A : Diminutif de Plain Form) avec une voix plus gracieuse.

« Au lieu d'être content maintenant, tu peux t'occuper du Dragon qui va te détruire ! » Sora pointa vers le Dragon.

« _Je ne laisserais jamais une chose aussi monstrueuse me battre ! _» Den-O PF passa son ticket devant sa ceinture.

**WING FORM**

Den-O PF gagna un armure qui ressembla beaucoup à celle de Den-O SF à l'exception qu'elle était blanche et que la visière était en forme d'aile de Cygne. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1800/1600).

« _Kourin, man o jishite. (Mon arrivé est au dessus de tout le monde) _» Dit Den-O WF (N/A : Diminutif de Wing Form.) « _Retour à ta place, être disgracieux ! _» Den-O WF lança un boomerang sur la truffe du Dragon.

« Tu pense qu'un truc aussi minable va battre mon Dragon ! » Dit Chazz arrogamment avant de regarder son Dragon qui était en train de pleurer et de tenir sa truffe de douleur. « Sérieusement ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« C'est grâce à l'effet de Den-O Sword Form, en le sacrifiant je peux invoquer depuis mon Deck ou ma Main un Den-O avec un nom différent et celui que j'ai choisis est Wing Form depuis mon Deck ! Et il peut annuler une attaque, une fois par tour ! » Dit Sora.

« _Vous avez raison Hime-sama ! _» Dit Sieg.

« Et bien je vais passer à ma Main Phase 2 et je vais équiper Chthonian Alliance à l'un de mes Chthonian Soldier ce qui lui fait gagner 800 ATK pour chaque monstre avec le même nom ce qui lui fait gagner 2400 ATK vue qu'il en as 3 de Chthonian Soldier ! » Dit Chazz en utilisant sa dernière carte en main alors que l'un des Chthonian gagna en muscle et en taille.

(Chthonian Soldier ATK : 1200 – 3600)

« Je finis mon tour ! » Dit Chazz.

« À moi ! » Sora piocha sa troisième carte. « Cool ! Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form ! » Un autre Den-O PF apparu sur le terrain, il appuya sur le bouton violet de sa ceinture et passa son ticket devant la ceinture.

**GUN FORM**

Den-O PF gagna un armure violette et grise avec de haute avec des motif de griffes qui semblaient tenir des orbe blanche et sa visière ressemblais à une tête de Dragon violet. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1800/1600).

« _Taosu kedo ii yo ne? Kotae wa kii te nai! (__Ça te dérange si je te tue ? J'entend pas ta réponse!) _» Dit Den-O GF (N/A : Diminutif pour Gun Form) en pointant le Dragon avec un pistolet. « _Nee-Chan ! Il est temps de montrer qui est le vrai Dragon ici ! _» Dit Den-O GF.

« _Et aussi montrer votre vraie beauté ! _» Dit Den-O WF.

« Ouais mais avant Deneb va attaquer ce Dragon de rien du tout ! » Dit Sora.

« _OK ! _» Zeronos VF sortit le Ticket de sa ceinture et le rentra dans le manche d'une large épée dont la lame était en forme de A.

**FULL CHARGE**

L'épée de Zeronos VF se chargea d'une aura jaune avant qu'il ne saute dans les air, trancha le Dragon en deux et que le reptile n'explose en plusieurs pixel.

**Sora : **4000

**Chazz : **3900

« Ensuite Sieg et Ryutaros vont attaquer les Chthonian Soldier qui ne sont pas boosté ! » Den-O WF avança gracieusement vers l'un des deux Gladiateur.

Le Gladiateur essaya d'attaquer Den-O WF mais le Kamen Rider esquiva avec facilité et simplicité. Den-O WF utilisa son boomerang et une petite hache pour contre attaquer et détruire son ennemi.

**Sora : **4000

**Chazz :** 3300

« L'effet de Chthonian Soldier s'active ! Tu te prend le même dommage que moi » Dit Chazz.

**Sora : **3400

**Chazz :** 3300

Den-O GF commença à danser alors que son ennemi essaya de l'attaquer avec toutes ses forces. Au bout d'un moment le Gladiateur s'arrêta fatigué avant d'entendre...

**FULL CHARGE**

Chthonian Soldier regardait de nouveau vers Den-O GF pour voir que les orbes sur ses épaulette se chargeais en énergie.

« _Finish da ! (C'est la fin!) _» Dit Den-O GF en pressant la gâchette en direction du Gladiateur.

Un énorme rayon d'énergie sortit du canon et réduisit le Gladiateur en poussière.

**Sora : **3400

**Chazz :** 2700

« Encore une fois ! » Dit Chazz

**Sora : **2800

**Chazz : **2700

« Maintenant l'ATK du Chthonian Soldier restant baisse ! » Dit Sora alors que le dernier monstre de Chazz perdit en taille.

(Chthonian Soldier ATK : 3600 – 2000)

« Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Sora.

« Je vais te montrer la vrai différence de niveau entre nous deux le rejet ! » Chazz piocha sa carte et souris. « Je vais activer Pot de cupidité ! » Le bleu Obelisk piocha deux carte. « Bien, je vais utiliser Réincarnation du monstre qui me permet de prendre un monstre dans mon cimetière et de l'ajouté dans ma main en échange d'envoyé une carte de ma main au cimetière pour prendre sa place ! La carte que je choisis de récupérer est Chthonian Soldier ! » Chazz prit la carte dans son cimetière en envoyant une autre dedans. « Et je l'invoque ! » Un second Chthonian Soldier apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrer/Effet/Ténèbres/1200/1400)

« L'ATK de mon premier Chthonian Soldier augmente de 800 grâce à Chthonian Alliance ! »

(Chthonian Soldier ATK : 2000 – 2800)

« Et il va attaquer ton Power Ranger vert ! » Ordonna Chazz.

« Combien de fois, je vais devoir le répéter, ce ne sont pas des Power Ranger ! » Dit Sora énervé.

Le plus puissant des Gladiateur couru vers Zeronos VF et s'apprêta à le trancher, mais Deneb sortit du corps de Zeronos le forçant à reprendre son apparence d'origine.

« _Je ne laisserais rien blesser Yuuto ! _» Dit Deneb avant de se faire envoyer violemment en dehors du terrain par la lame du Gladiateur.

**Sora : **2500

**Chazz : **2700

« Pourquoi il est pas détruit ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Car quand Deneb est équipé à Zeronos, je peux l'envoyer dans le cimetière pour éviter sa destruction ! » Dit Sora.

« T'a eu de la chance c'est tout ! » Dit Chazz.

(Zeronos ATK = 2500 – 1900)

« Ce n'est pas de la chance, mais de la stratégie ! Quand tout ne va pas comme tu le veux, il ne faut pas rapporter cela à la chance » Dit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, le rejet ?! » Demanda Chazz.

« Je le sais très bien ! » Dit Sora énervé par le comportement de Chazz. « J'ai toujours été maladroite, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer et tu devrait faire de même ! Car rien ne va arriver sans travailler un peu. »

« Je ne pense pas ! » Dit Chazz presque en le hurlant. « Je suis un Princeton, je n'ai pas besoin de travailler car j'ai déjà le Talent ! Alors tu peux partir avec ton grand discours parlant de travailler ou je ne sais quoi et retourne dans ton capharnaüm de Slifer ! » Dit Chazz.

« Je vais te montrer que tu vaut mieux que cela ! Tu dois juste travailler ! » Dit Sora.

« Tais-toi et joue ! C'est à toi ! » Dit Chazz.

« Je pioche ! » Sora piocha sa troisième carte. « Je vais sacrifier Kamen Rider Zeronos, Zero Form ! » Zeronos AF sortit un Ticket et la passa dans sa ceinture.

**CHARGE AND UP**

Mais bizarrement rien ne se passa.

« C'est vraiment inutile ce que tu vient de faire ! » Dit Chazz alors que du sable tomba doucement comme des flocon de neige autour du Kamen Rider.

L'armure de Zeronos passa du vert voyant au rouge comme la rouille à chaque grain de sable qui la toucha. Alors que Zeronos changea d'apparence Deneb revint enfin sur le terrain en titubant.

« _Yuuto ?! _» Demanda Deneb surpris par l'apparence de Zeronos.

« _Allons-y, Deneb, nous devons apprendre à ce morveux les bonnes manières ! _» Dit Zeronos ZF (N/A : Diminutif pour Zero Form).

« _Bien sûr ! Montrons lui ça ! _» Deneb se transforma en un fusil dont le canon ressemblait à une paire de main dont les doigt était eux-même des petit canon alors que la crosse ressemblait au visage de Deneb. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Vents/2900/2700).

« Ensuite j'active ma carte piège Skill Drain ! Qui annule l'effet de tout les monstre ce qui va permettre à Zeronos d'attaquer le plus faible de tes Soldier sans problème ! » Zeronos ZF rentra un Ticket dans le fusil.

**FULL CHARGE **

Le canon se chargea d'énergie et Zeronos ZF appuya sur la gâchette qu'un puissant rayons sortit du canon.

« _DENEB NOVA ! _» Hurla Deneb et Zeronos ZF alors que le rayons détruit le monstre en poussière.

**Sora : **3700

**Chazz : **1000

Le dernier Gladiateur sur le terrain baissa en taille et en force.

(Chthonian Soldier ATK : 2800 – 2000).

« Tu viens juste d'utiliser ton monstre le plus fort pour rien ! » Nargua Chazz.

« Non car grâce à ma magie rapide, la Lance interdite en baissant l'ATK de Zeronos de 800, il devient non affecté par les carte magie et piège jusqu'à la fin du tour. » Dit Sora.

(Zeronos ZF ATK = 2900 - 2100)

« L'effet de Zeronos s'active ! Si je mets un autre de mes monstre en position de Défense il peut à nouveau attaquer ! Sieg ! » Ordonna Sora.

« _Bien sûr Hime-sama ! _» Den-O WF s'agenouilla.

« Yuuto tu sais quoi faire ! » Dit Sora.

« _Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! _» Zeronos ZF lança un rafale de balle qui perça le dernier monstre de Chazz.

**Sora : **3700

**Chazz : **900

« Et encore une fois ! Ryutaros ! » Dit Sora.

« _OK Nee-chan ! _» Den-O GF s'allongea au sol avec joie et commença à jouer avec une coccinelle qu'il avait trouvé.

« Et c'est la fin ! » Dit Sora.

Zeronos ZF rentra plusieurs ticket dans son fusil au point que des éclair pouvait être visible du canon jusqu'à la gâchette.

« _Deneb ! _» Dit Zeronos ZF.

« _Yuuto ! _» Dit Deneb.

« _TRUE DENEB NOVA ! _» Un gargantuesque rayons sortit du rayon alors que le recul du tir envoya le Kamen Rider plusieurs dizaine de mètre en arrière.

**Sora : **3700

**Chazz : **0

* * *

Alors que les Disque de Duel se désactivèrent, Sora alla vers Chazz pour récupérer son dû.

« J'ai gagné, alors donne-moi le Deck. » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire ce qui énerva Chazz.

« Tu veux ce Deck ?! » Demanda le Bleu Obelisk énervé. « Alors va le chercher ! » Il jeta le Deck qui était la raison de leur Duel dans les eau. « Je n'ai aucune raison d'écouter un Slifer. » Dit Chazz avec haine.

Sora était choqué par ce que venait de faire Chazz, comment pouvait-il faire ça, il lui avait promis de lui donner le Deck, pourquoi l'a-t-il jeté dans l'eau ? Sora était tellement énervé par cela qu'elle commença à un peu pleurer.

« Tu vas pleurer pour si peu, tu es vraiment faible. » Dit Chazz.

« IDIOT ! » Sora écrasa le pied de Chazz tellement de fois sous son talon qu'on pu le voir grossir en taille.

Après avoir enfin arrêté d'écrasé le pied de Chazz, Sora couru en direction de son Dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Yuki se réveilla au bruit de quelqu'un qui était en train de toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit, il vit madame Dorothy à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, madame Dorothy ? » Demanda Yuki.

« J'étais en train de déchargé de la marchandise au port, lorsque j'ai vue une flopée de carte en train de flotter ! » Dit Dorothy.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas mon problème. » Dit Yuki.

« Ce sont les cartes de Bastion ! » Dit Dorothy.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dîtes ? » Demanda Sora derrière son frère surprise.

« Venez, voir ! » Dit Dorothy avant d'aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de Jaden.

* * *

Dans la jetée du ports, Sora, Yuki, Jaden, Syrus et Bastion étaient surpris de voir un tas de carte flotter à la surface.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Anneau de Destruction et Vorse Raider, ce sont tes carte, Bastion ! » Dit Jaden surpris.

« Je sais pas, mais j'ai été imprudent, ce Deck était dans le bureau que nous avons mis dans le couloir, hier. » Dit Bastion.

« Qui aurait pu faire cela ? » Demanda Syrus.

« C'est dégueulasse ! » Dit Yuki énervé. « C'était ta chance pour être promu chez les Bleu Obelisk ! »

« Nous n'avons plus le temps de les rassembler ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Comment vas-tu te battre sans ton Deck ? » Demanda Jaden.

« En plus ton test va bientôt commencer. » Dit Sora calmement.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, je vais le réussir. » Dit Bastion.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de course, le groupe arriva enfin à l'arène de Duel, où se trouva déjà Crowler et Chazz prêt pour son Duel.

« Tu es en retard, Bastion. » Dit Crowler.

« Je pensais que tu t'étais déjà enfui, la queue entre les jambes. » Dit Chazz.

« Alors, la personne que Bastion va affronter pour changer de dortoir est Chazz ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Bien sûr ! » Yuki donna une légère tape derrière la tête de Jaden. « Tout le monde le sait ! » Dit-il.

« Désolé... » Dit Jaden un peu gêné. « Mais ça veut aussi dire que c'est toi qui a jeté le Deck de Bastion ! » Dit Jaden en pointant Chazz d'une façon accusatrice et surprenant tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Crowler.

« De quoi est-ce que tu m'accuses, Jaden ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? » Demanda Chazz.

« C'est plutôt logique en y repensant, ça me surprend que c'est Jaden qui y est pensé. » Dit Yuki.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda une voix familière.

« Zane... » Dit Yuki alors que le groupe se retourna pour voir Zane et Alexis était présent. « Oui, ça l'est. Après tout Chazz était en train marcher sur une corde raide après sa défaite contre Jaden et par chance pour lui, nous avons repeint la chambre de Bastion. Il avait une chance parfaite pour le faire ça, n'est-ce pas raison Chazz ? » Demanda Yuki alors que Chazz était énervé par ces accusation.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle et ces accusation sont fausse et infondé ! » Dit Chazz.

« Vraiment ? Car il se trouve que je t'ai vu, au port en train de jeté des cartes. » Dit Alexis.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de noble, mais se rabaisser à un tel niveau. Tu es vraiment pire qu'un rat ! » Dit Yuki.

« Ça pourrait bien être mes cartes que je jetais ! » Dit Chazz en essayant de se défendre. « Vous allez payer pour m'avoir accuser sans vraie preuves ! Docteur Crowler que pensez-vous d'expulser le perdant de ce Duel ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Tu es un idiot ! Bastion à perdu plusieurs de ces cartes clefs, c'est impossible qu'il peut- » Bastion avança sur l'arène prêt. « Bastion qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« J'accepte ce Duel. » Bastion ouvrit son blouson pour que tout le monde voit les six Deck qui était accroché sur son torse. « J'ai tout ce qui me faut pour y participer ! Le Deck qu'il a jeté n'était qu'un méli-mélo pour mes vrais qui rassemble chaque élément trouvable ! Kaze – Agile comme le Vent ! Mizu – Silencieux comme l'Eau ! Hi – Agressif comme le Feu ! Chi – Sédentaire comme la Terre ! Et enfin Yami – Les Ténèbres par lesquels la Lumière brillera ! » Dit Bastion.

« Six Decks, c'est ça ?! Permets-moi de Carboniser tous tes bluffs criards jusqu'au cendres avec mes flammes malicieuse ! » Dit Chazz.

« Bien, alors commençons ! » Dit Bastion en mettant l'un de ses six dans son disque de Duel.

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Bastion : **4000

**Chazz : **4000

« Je pioche ! » Chazz piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Chthonian Soldier ! » Le Gladiateur noir apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrer/Effet/Ténèbres/1200/1400). « Je pose une carte face cachée pour terminer mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Chazz.

« C'est à moi ! » Bastion piocha sa sixième carte.

« Quel attribut a-t-il choisis ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Tu te pose la question alors que c'est évident, il a choisis Eau. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Regarde et tu verra. » Dit Yuki.

« J'invoque Hydrogeddon ! » Un dinosaure d'eau boueuse apparu sur le terrain de Bastion. (LV4/Dinosaure/Effet/Eau/1600/1000). « Hydrogeddon va maintenant attaquer ton Soldier ! » Le dinosaure cracha un jet d'eau puissant sur le Soldat qui en mourut.

**Bastion : **4000

**Chazz :** 3600

« L'effet de Chthonian Soldier s'active ! Tu te prend les même dommage que moi ! » Dit Chazz.

**Bastion : **3600

**Chazz :** 3600

« Alors s'il attaque, Bastion se prendra aussi les dégâts ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Exactement, je me demande comment Bastion va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je vais y aller. » Dit Sora.

« Déjà ? » Demanda Yuki surpris.

« Je suis simplement un peu fatigué, je pense que je vais aller me reposer un peu. » Dit Sora.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Yuki inquiet.

« Tout va bien, je suis simplement fatigué, c'est tout. » Dit Sora.

« OK, va te reposer alors, mais appelle-moi directement si quelque-chose ne va pas. » Dit Yuki avant que Sora ne parte.

« Je vais alors activer l'effet d'Hydrogeddon ! Qui me permet lorsqu'il détruit un monstre au combat d'en invoquer un second depuis mon Deck ! » Dit Bastion alors qu'un second Dinosaure d'eau apparu sur son terrain. « Et il va t'attaquer directement ! » Le dinosaure sauta dans les air et écrasa Chazz sur son poids

**Bastion : **3600

**Chazz :** 2000

« C'est à moi... » Chazz se releva de l'attaque du dinosaure et piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais activer ma carte face caché, appel de l'être hanté ! Qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre depuis mon cimetières et le seul que j'ai est Chthonian Soldier ! » Le Gladiateur revint sur le terrain. « Ensuite j'active Infernal Reckless Summoning ! Qui nous permet d'invoquer spécialement d'autre copies de monstre que nous contrôlons lorsque j'invoque spécialement un monstre avec 1500 ATK ou moins spécialement, et j'invoque deux autre Chthonian Soldier depuis mon Deck vue qu'il a été invoqué spécialement ! » Deux autre Gladiateur apparu sur le terrain de Chazz alors qu'un autre Dinosaure d'eau apparu sur le terrain de Bastion.

« Tes monstres ont toujours 1200 ATK alors cela ne sert à rien ! » Dit Bastion.

« Il doit avoir un plan en tête. » Dit Zane.

« Exactement, Empereur ! Je vais équiper Chthonian Alliance à l'un de mes Chthonian Soldier ce qui lui fait gagner 800 ATK pour chaque monstre avec le même nom ce qui lui fait gagner 2400 ATK vue qu'il en as 3 de Chthonian Soldier ! » Dit Chazz en utilisant sa dernière carte en main alors que l'un des Chthonian gagna en muscle et en taille.

(Chthonian Soldier ATK : 1200 – 3600)

« Vas-y attaque l'une de ses misérable flaques ! » Ordonna Chazz.

Le plus puissant des Soldier attaqua l'un des Hydrogeddon de Bastion en le tranchant en deux.

**Bastion : **1600

**Chazz :** 2000

« Bastion ! » Dit Jaden inquiet pour son ami.

« Il est en mauvaise posture ! » Dit Syrus.

« C'était rien du tout ! C'est à moi ! » Bastion piocha sa sixième carte. « Apparaît Oxygeddon ! » Un Ptérodactyle fait de vent apparu sur le terrain de Bastion. (LV4/Dinosaure/Effet/Vent/1800/800) « Attaque l'un des Chthonian Soldier les plus faible ! » Le Ptérodactyle attrapa l'un des deux plus petit Gladiateur, le souleva dans les air avant de la lâcher dans les air et qu'il s'écrasa au sol en plusieurs pixel.

**Bastion : **1600

**Chazz :** 1400

« L'effet de mon Chthonian Soldier s'active à nouveau ! » Dit Chazz.

**Bastion : **1000

**Chazz : **1400

« J'utilise l'un des mes Hydrogeddon pour attaquer le ton autre Chthonian Soldier ! » Le Dinosaure d'eau donna plusieurs coup de queue détruisant le Gladiateur.

**Bastion : **1000

**Chazz :** 1000

« L'effet s'active à nouveau ! » Dit Chazz.

**Bastion : **600

**Chazz :** 1000

« Il peut essayer autant qu'il le veut, mais il se reprendra toujours les dommage à la face. » Dit Syrus.

« Il a parfaitement compris quoi faire. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Syrus.

« L'effet de Chthonian Alliance fonctionne que quand il a des monstre du même nom sur le terrain. » Dit Jaden.

« Parfaitement, donc l'ATK de son monstre restant va baisser drastiquement. » Dit Zane.

« L'ATK du Chthonian Soldier restant baisse ! » Dit Bastion alors que le dernier monstre de Chazz perdit en taille.

(Chthonian Soldier ATK : 3600 – 2000)

« Je pose une carte face cachée pour finir mon tour ! » Dit Bastion alors qu'une carte apparu sur son terrain.

« À moi ! » Chazz piocha sa cinquième carte. « Tes petits tour de pacotille ne servent à rien ! Je vais sacrifier mon dernier Chthonian Soldier et toutes mes carte en main pour invoquer mon Infernal Incinerator ! » Le dernier Gladiateur se fit entourer par une boule de feu avant d'exploser laissant place à un monstre hideux à six patte et ayant un Gladiateur parasite sur le front. (LV6/Démon/Effet/Feu/2800/1800)

« Et maintenant Bastion tu va goûter au désespoir ! Pour chaque monstre que tu contrôle, mon Incinerator gagne 200 ATK et tu en contrôle 3 donc il gagne 600 ! » Dit Chazz alors que son monstre gagna en taille.

(Infernal Incinerator ATK = 2800 – 3400)

« ATTAQUE ! » Hurla Chazz à son monstre.

« J'active ma carte piège ! Barrière Informe ! Lorsque j'ai trois monstre ou plus, l'attaque que l'un de mes monstre reçois est annulé ! » Dit Bastion alors qu'un barrière de pilier de cristal se forme devant ses monstre avant que le souffle enflammé de Infernal Incinerator les détruise.

« Tu es coriace, mais lorsque que mon prochain tour viendra, ce sera ta fin ! » Dit Chazz.

« Si ton tour arrive ! » Dit Bastion en piochant sa cinquième carte en main. « J'active ma carte magique, Liaison H2O ! En sacrifiant mes deux Hydrogeddon et mon Oxygeddon, d'invoquer Water Dragon ! » Les trois Dinosaure fusionnèrent ensemble pour donner un Dragon sembla à un serpent géant fait complètement d'Eau pure. (LV8/Serpent de Mer/Effet/Eau/2800/2600).

« Et bien sûr n'oublions pas qu'avec moins de monstre sur mon terrain ton Infernal Incinerator perd de l'ATK ! » Dit Bastion

(Infernal Incinerator ATK = 3400 – 3000)

« Peut importe mon monstre a toujours plus de ATK que le tien ! » Dit Chazz.

« Chazz, as-tu oublié ce que fait l'eau sur le feu... ça l'éteint comme ce qui va arriver à l'ATK de ton monstre ! » Dit Bastion.

(Infernal Incinerator ATK = 3000 – 0)

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Quand Water Dragon est sur le terrain, tout les monstre de Type Pyro et/ou d'attribut Feu sur le terrain ont leur ATK qui devient 0 ! » Dit Bastion.

« C'est impossible ! » Dit Chazz désespéré.

« Si ça l'est ! Grâce à la science ! Water Dragon attaque son Infernal Incinerator ! » Dit Bastion.

Le Dragon utilisa son long corps pour ligoter le Démon jusqu'à le détruire.

**Bastion : **600

**Chazz :** 0

* * *

« Chazz en tant que Duelliste, tu... » Bastion était par le regard noir que lui lançais le Bleu Obelisk.

« T'as eu de la chance de choisir un Deck d'attribut Eau alors que j'avais un Deck d'attribut Feu ! » Dit Chazz énervé.

« Non, ce n'était pas de la chance ! Tu nous l'as tous dit au début du Duel. » Dit Bastion.

« Comment ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« "Permets-moi de Carboniser tous tes bluffs criards jusqu'au cendres avec mes flammes malicieuse !", ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Il l'a dit inconsciemment. » Dit Yuki.

« Oui et cela m'a permit de connaître le calcul pour gagner ! » Dit Bastion.

« C'est impossible ! Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout ! » Dit Chazz.

« Aussi Chazz, les cartes qui ont été jeté sont les miennes. » Dit Bastion.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Simple car... » Bastion sortit un carte qu'il avait récupéré parmi celle qui ont été jeté à la mer. « Elles sont marqué de mes Équations ! » Tout le monde pouvait voir sur la carte des équation de haut niveau.

« Tu as bien lancé ces cartes a la mer... » Yuki attrapa Chazz par le col et le souleva. « Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » Demanda Yuki, mais Chazz ne répondit pas. « Tu es vraiment pitoyables... » Yuki lâcha Chazz qui tomba au sol à genoux.

« J'ai encore perdu. » Dit Chazz.

« Bastion, j'approuve ton transfert chez les Bleu Obelisk ! » Dit Crowler avec un grand sourire.

« Désolé, Docteur Crowler, mais je dois refuser l'invitation. » Dit Bastion.

« Pourquoi ça ?! » Demanda Crowler surpris.

« Depuis l'examen d'entrée, j'ai décidé que j'irai chez les bleu Obelisk, lorsque je deviendrai le numéro 1 de cette Académie et la façon que cela arrive, c'est que je batte Jaden. » Bastion regarda Jaden droit dans les yeux avec détermination. « Et puis je dois prouver que les calculs sont plus fort que les muscle, n'est-ce pas Yuki ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Je vais te battre quand tu veux ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais aucun de tes calculs ne battra ma force. » Dit Yuki.

« Jaden, ces six Deck élémentaire sont que des prototypes là pour étudier ton Deck Héros Élémentaire alors prépare-toi bien pour notre vrai Duel ! » Dit Bastion.

« Des Deck prototypes ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Exactement. » Dit Bastion.

« J'ai perdu contre des Prototypes ?! » Demanda Chazz.

« Je le finirais sûrement avant que mes murs ne soit de nouveau remplie de formules. » Dit Bastion en ricanant.

« Tu es vraiment inhabituelle, toi. » Dit Yuki.

« Dit celui qui étrangle de l'air. » Chuchota Syrus.

« Tu as dit quelque-chose le nabot ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Non ! Rien du tout ! » Dit Syrus.

« Ce septième Deck sera celui qui te vaincra Jaden ! » Dit Bastion.

« Si tu donne tout ce que tu as, je suis prêt à attendre jusqu'à là ! » Dit Jaden.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Yuki vit Sora dans son lit en boule dans sa couverture en train de regarder quelque-chose sur son Lecteur DVD portable.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je t'ai dit que tout va bien, pas besoin t'inquiéter. » Dit Sora.

« Vraiment ? » Yuki prit le Lecteur DVD des main de Sora. « Tu regarde toujours Den-O quand tu es triste alors dit moi ce qui ne va pas. » Dit Yuki alors que le Lecteur était en train de lire un des épisode du dit Kamen Rider.

« C'est juste que... » Sora réfléchi pendant quelque seconde. « J'arrive à crois que Chazz a pu faire cela, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait un bon fond. » Dit Sora alors que des larmes coula le long de ses joues.

« C'est pas ta faute, les gens sont parfois comme ça. Comme Tarodeth, Kyoya et Keita, tu te rappelle de Keita ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais, il était super méchant et il m'embêtait tout le temps. » Dit Sora.

« Les gens n'ont parfois pas de bon fond et il faut faire avec. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est triste... » Sora se recroquevilla dans sa couverture.

« Mais parfois tu peux le montrer un peu de bonté et ça peut les changer. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ouais. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors je sais quoi faire. » Sora regagna un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu va faire quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je vais essayer de changer Chazz ! » Dit Sora en partant.

« Bonne chance ! » Dit Yuki.

Yuki s'allongea dans son lit, il sortit la carte de Evolt et commença à la regarder intensément.

« Est-ce que je peux aussi changer ? » Demanda Yuki alors que la carte de Evolt commença à briller d'une lueur violette.


	10. Robots Géants ! Gundam VS Gurren Lagann

Durant une nuit sombre, dans un lieu caché de tout dans la forêt de l'île. Une explosion se fit entendre. Une centaine gardes se mirent à courir vers la direction de l'explosion.

« Par ici ! » Dit un des gardes. « Après lui ! »

« Capturez-le ! Il ne faut pas le laisser s'enfuir ! » Dit un garde avant de se faire écraser pas une griffe mécanique en plus d'avoir écrasé des tuyaux ce qui créa de la vapeur.

Tout les autre gardes présent, commencèrent à tirer sur le propriétaire de la griffe qui était cachée dans la vapeur, mais le propriétaire était beaucoup plus grand en taille que tout les gardes, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir dans cette brume chaude était qu'il faisait un bon Dizaine de mètre de haut et qu'il était complètement fait de métal. Le Géant de Métal sauta en détruisant le plafond et sortit de ce qui semblait être une base militaire.

« Il est là ! » Le garde se fit percer par une queue métallique qui semblait appartenir au Géant de Métal.

Le Géant se mit à courir à quatre patte comme une bête dans la forêt jusqu'à monter en haut du volcan de l'île. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de passer rapidement au dessus du Volcan, il se retrouva encerclé par plusieurs véhicule militaire et visé par plusieurs gardes armée. La seule idée qui lui vient en tête était de sauter au dessus du Volcan... ce qu'il fit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sora était sortit de sa chambre pour aller au toilette, mais quelque-chose attira son attention.

« Est-ce que c'est un robot ou un animal ? » Sora vit un Loup robotique géant en train sauter au dessus du Volcan. « Yuki vient voir ! » Appela Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Yuki fatigué.

« Regarde ça ! » Sora pointa le ciel, mais ce qu'elle avait vue, avait disparu.

« Regarde quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Il y a avait un gros robot en train de sauter dans les air et il ressemblait à un gros toutou ! » Dit Sora.

« Tu dois être fatigué pour dire de tel bêtise, va dormir. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais je t'assure que j'ai vu un tel truc ! » Dit Sora alors que les deux jumeau retournèrent dans leur chambre.

* * *

Dans l'amphithéâtre où se passe la plupart de leur leçon, Yuki et Sora était avec Jaden, Gin et Logan, mais Sora était toujours préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Gin.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Demanda Gin à Sora.

« Je pense au truc que j'ai vu. » Dit Sora.

« Oh non pas ce truc... » Dit Yuki.

« Quel truc ? » Demanda Logan.

« Sora dit qu'il y avait un Robot géant qui a sauté au dessus du Volcan. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais c'est vrai ! » Dit Sora.

« J'ai bien envie de voir ça, ça a l'air super marrant ! » Dit Jaden.

« C'était super impressionnant ! » Dit Sora.

« Je devais te le répéter, mais les Robot géant ça n'existe pas. » Dit Yuki avant de recevoir des drôles de regard du reste du groupe. « Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que je peut littéralement faire apparaître un Mécha... » Dit Logan.

« Et tu as oublié par rapport au Sentai... » Dit Sora.

« Je ne crois pas à tes trucs psychique et ce ne sont que des Hologramme. » Dit Yuki.

« Parfois, je me demande à quoi tu crois. » Dit Sora.

Tout d'un coup, Syrus dévala à tout vitesse vers le groupe essoufflé.

« Laisse-moi deviner, un truc est encore arrivé ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui... comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Syrus en reprenant son souffle.

« Quand tu arrive, la plupart du temps, c'est pour nous dire une mauvaise nouvelle. » Dit Yuki.

« Dans tout les cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ah oui ! Chazz a disparu ! » Dit Syrus.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Sora et Jaden et surpris.

« Bon débarras. » Yuki se prit une puissante tape derrière la tête par Sora.

« Arrête d'être sans cœur pendant quelque minute ! » Dit Sora.

« Il a pris toutes ses affaires ce matin et il est partie je ne sais où. » Dit Syrus.

« C'est sûrement à cause de sa défaite contre Bastion, quel enfant. » Yuki se prit un autre coup derrière la tête par Sora.

« Si c'est à cause de cela, on va le retrouver pour lui montrer qu'il peut toujours récupérer de cette défaite ! » Dit Logan déterminé.

« V-Vraiment, on est o-obligé de l'aider ? » Demanda Gin.

« Oui ! » Dit Jaden excité. « Ce n'est pas à cause d'une défaite qu'il soit partie ! C'est sûrement à cause d'autre chose et on va le trouver pour lui demander ce qui la forcer à partir ! »

* * *

Dans le milieu de la journée, Jaden, Syrus, Sora, Yuki, Logan et Gin s'étaient mit à sécher leur cours pour aller chercher Chazz où qu'il soit. Jaden et Syrus étaient en train de sortir d'un trou dans un des murs de l'académie alors que le reste du groupe était en train de les attendre.

« Dépêchez-vous. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît ! » Dit Jaden avant d'enfin sortir du trou.

« Si tu le dit. » Dit Yuki.

« Je suis bloqué... » Dit Syrus n'arrivant pas à sortir du trou.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. » Yuki attrapa Syrus par le col et le tira d'un seul coup du trou facilement.

« Merci. » Dit Syrus gêné.

« Ne me remercie pas, t'aurais pu y arriver facilement. » Dit Yuki d'un ton froids.

« Je me demande où vous allez, en séchant les cours ? » Demanda Alexis surprenant le groupe sauf Yuki.

« Nous allons chercher Chazz, on peut pas rester assis sans rien faire. Juste ne dis rien au profs. » Dit Jaden et Yuki en même temps. « Enfin moi je m'en fiche, mais je peux pas les laisser seul. » Dit Yuki seul.

« Oh mon dieu, ça arrive à nouveau ! » Dit Logan.

« C-Comment e-est-ce que c'est possible ? » Demanda Gin.

« Je ne vais rien dire, mais à une condition. » Dit Alexis.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je viens avec vous. » Dit Alexis.

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Chazz ? » Demanda Yuki.

« J'ai beau pas aimé Chazz, il reste un Bleu Obelisk et on doit se serrer les coudes entre camarade de dortoir. » Dit Alexis.

« Si tu le dit, mais ne nous mets pas des bâton dans les roues, OK ? » Demanda Logan.

« Je ne vais pas vous mettre des bâton dans les roues. » Dit Alexis froidement à Logan.

« T'as intérêt. » Dit Logan.

* * *

« Chazz ! Tu es où ! » Appela Sora.

Notre groupe de Duellistes était dans la forêt partie à la recherche de Chazz, mais tous ce qu'il avait trouvé était un daim, des lapins et tout autre animaux forestier.

« Chazz ! Répond-nous bon sang ! » Appela Logan.

« Chazz ! » Appela Jaden.

« I-Il pas p-pu partir de l'île quand même ? » Demanda Gin.

« Impossible, il y avais aucun ferry qui passait aujourd'hui. » Dit Alexis.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, mais bouchez-vous les oreille. » À peine que Yuki finit de dire ça que Sora se boucha les oreille.

« Faîtes ce qu'il dit. » Dit Sora.

Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles alors que Yuki prit une grande inspiration.

« RAMÈNE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE, CHAZZ ! » Hurla Yuki de toutes ses forces.

* * *

« Ça fait du bien d'être un peu seul au dortoir. » Dit Banner.

Au dortoir des Rouges Slifer, Banner était en train savourer un bon thé alors que son chat, Pharaon, était en train dormir sur ses jambes. Alors qu'il profiter de ce silence, Pharaon se leva surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pharaon ? » Demanda Banner surpris par l'attitude de son chat.

« RAMÈNE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE, CHAZZ ! »

Ce hurlement surpris tellement Pharaon qu'il sauta sur le visage de son maître et commença à le griffer de part en part. La douleur provoquer par son chat, Banner jeta sa tasse de thé en l'air et le liquide lui retomba dessus ce qui le brûla.

* * *

Tout les zone au à l'entour s'envola de peur du hurlement de Yuki, mais rien d'autre ne se passa.

« J'aurais essayé. » Dit Yuki.

Tout le groupe, sauf Sora, était surpris par le cri de Yuki.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » Demanda Jaden excité et surpris

« J'ai crié, c'est tout. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est pas crié ça, c'est hurlé à la mort ! » Dit Logan.

« Si tu le dit, continuons de le chercher, cet idiot. » Dit Yuki.

« Là-bas ! » Alexis pointa en direction d'un buisson. « Il y a quelque-chose qui a bougé ! »

Le buisson bougea dans tout les sens.

« Ç-Ça doit être C-Chazz. » Dit Gin.

« Chazz sort de ce buisson, tout de suite ! » Dit Logan alors que le groupe se dirigea vers le buisson.

« Sors de ce truc et ramène-toi. » Dit Yuki.

Alors que le groupe arrivait devant le buisson, le végétal bougea de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'une silhouette humaine sauta du buisson. Il s' agissait d'un jeune homme de petite taille, il portait un casque technologiquement avancé qui était relié à son dos par un port qui était incrusté dans sa peau. Le casque était aussi relié à un Disque de Duel qu'il portait. Il portait un marcel bleu, un pantalon militaire avec des protection métallique sur ses genoux et tibia et une paire de bottes noirs.

Tout le monde était surpris par l'apparence du jeune homme, sauf Yuki.

« C'est qui lui ?! » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Yuki.

« Attend il sait peut-être où est Chazz. » Sora s'approcha du jeune homme. « Tu aurais vu un gars avec des cheveux noir et il porte un long blouson bleu ? » Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et observa Sora de tout les angles. « Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? » Demanda Sora.

Tout d'un coup, le jeune homme prit Sora dans ses bras et il se mit à courir loin du groupe ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« À l'aide ! » Appela Sora apeuré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! » Demanda Yuki surpris.

« Aucune idée, mais on doit le suivre ! » Dit Jaden.

Les Duellistes se mirent à courir après le jeune homme, mais il était trop rapide pour eux.

« Comment est-ce qu'il peut courir aussi vite ?! » Demanda Logan.

« Il court aussi vite qu'un lapin ! » Dit Jaden.

Après plusieurs minutes à poursuivre le jeune homme, il se retrouva encerclé par les Duellistes près d'un pic dont une branche énorme y sortait.

« Relâche Sora, tout de suite ! » Ordonna Yuki énervé.

« Non. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Répète. » Dit Yuki d'un ton froids.

« Non, je ne la laisserais pas partir. » Dit le jeune homme avant de sauter vers le bout de la branche et de poser Sora dessus. « Et vous n'avez rien pour m'obliger à le faire. ».

« Pardon ? » Yuki s'apprêta à attraper le jeune homme par le col quand tout d'un coup il s'arrêta.

« Yuki ? » Demanda Jaden avant que Yuki ne tomba au sol endormi alors qu'il avait une fléchette planté dans le cou.

« Yuki ! » Appela Sora inquiète pour son frère.

« J'ai raté ! » Dit un homme.

Le groupe se retourna surpris et vit un vieille homme de petite taille accompagné par deux garde du corps, l'un d'entre eux était armé d'un fusil tranquillisant.

« Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Yuki ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! » Demanda Syrus déboussolé.

« C'est très simple. » Dit le vieille homme. « Nous somme venus récupérer notre cobaye. »

« Cobaye ? » Demanda Logan.

« Exactement, il est là pour nos expérience que monsieur Gozaburo nous avais demander afin de créer le soldat parfait, mais dès sa mort le projet a été abandonné pendant longtemps... jusqu'à qu'un investisseur inconnu nous appelle pour reprendre le projet afin de crée le Duelliste parfait. » Dit le vieille homme.

« Professeur vous en dîtes trop. » Dit le garde du corps armé.

« Désolé, c'est mon vieille âge. » Dit le Professeur en ricanant.

« Laisse cette jeune fille partir, LE-01-10 ! » Ordonna l'autre garde du corps.

« Non. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Tu nous laisse aucun choix. » Le garde du corps se mit à viser LE-01-10, mais Logan s'interposa entre eux. « Part si tu veux finir comme ton ami ! » Ordonna le garde du corps parlant de Yuki.

« Non, j'ai une meilleur idée. LE... LE-01... » Logan avait du mal à dire le nom du jeune homme.

« LE-01-10. » Dit tout le monde, sauf Logan.

« Je vais l'appeler Leon comme ça c'est plus simple ! » Dit Logan énervé. « Leon que dit tu de faire un Duel contre moi ? Si tu gagne tu peux garder Sora et partir, mais si je gagne tu laisse Sora partir et tu peux partir où tu veux. » Dit Logan.

Leon réfléchit pendant quelque seconde avant de dire. « J'accepte ces termes. »

« Mais enfin- » Le Professeur coupa son garde.

« Cela va nous permettre de récupéré de données intéressante... et toute façon nous avons encore des fléchette tranquillisante. » Dit le professeur.

Leon et Logan se mirent chacun de leur côté du terrain alors que Jaden, Alexis, Gin et Syrus était sur le côté prêt à observer le Duel avec Yuki toujours endormi alors que Sora était encore sur la branche.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Logan.

« Oui. » Dit Leon.

« Alors... »

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Logan :** 4000

**Leon : **4000

« Je vais commencer. » Leon piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Mobile Suit – Gundam Barbatos. » Un robot humanoïde géant apparu sur le terrain de Leon. Il était principalement blanc avec des partie qui était rouge et jaune. La tête du robot avait une paire de corne jaune, une embouchure blanche au bordure rouge et ses yeux était verts. Il était armée d'une énorme masse rouillé. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Ténèbres/1950/1950).

« C'est le robot que j'ai vu ! » Dit Sora.

« Il est super cool ! » Dit Jaden.

« Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Leon.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Logan piocha sa sixième carte. « OK, il est temps pour Gurren Lagann de faire son apparition car j'active Flash Gattai, qui me permet d'envoyer Brigade Gurren – Gurren et Lagann depuis mon Deck au cimetières pour invoquer par Fusion Brigade Gurren – Gurren Lagann. » Gurren et Lagann apparurent sur le terrain de Logan.

Logan monta dans Gurren alors que Lagann sauta dans les air et ses jambes et bras disparu alors que le bas du Robot se transforma en une Foreuse. Lagann descendit en piqué vers le haut de Gurren qu'il perça tout en changeant l'apparence de Gurren qui gagne de plus grand bras et jambes tandis que Lagann gagna un casque de Samouraï.

« La Drill qui percera les cieux ! La Drill qui permettra au humain de battre les dieux ! GURREN LAGANN ! » Dit Logan. (LV7/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Vent/2500/3000)

« Est-ce qu'il vient juste de monter dedans ? » Demanda le Professeur surpris.

« C'est car je suis un Psychic Duellist !» Dit Logan alors que la bouche de Gurren bougea en même temps.

« Psychic Duellist ? » Demanda Gin, Sora & Syrus en même temps.

« En gros tout ce que j'invoque devient réelle tant que c'est sur mon Disque de Duel.» Dit Logan.

« Monter dedans ? » Leon monta sur le torse de son Robot qui s'ouvrit pour montrer un cockpit équipé de plusieurs écran, tableau de commande et pédale. « Parfait. » Leon se plaça dans le cockpit quand soudainement des tuyaux se plaça sur le port métallique dans son dos.

Les yeux de Barbatos devinrent rouge comme le sang alors qu'il jeta sa masse pour un Katana qui était accroché dans son dos.

« Oh hey comment ça se fait qu'il peux aussi monter dans son Robot ?! » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Tu es toi-même la réponse. Pour faire le Duelliste parfait nous avons dû créer un Psychic Duellist artificiellement. » Dit le Professeur.

« Professeur ! » Dit un de ses garde du corps.

« Ah oui désolé, c'est qu'un Duel entre deux Robot, entre deux Psychic Duellist. L'un naturellement, l'autre artificiellement, c'est tellement promettant que j'en ai oublié mes priorité. » Dit le Professeur.

« C'est toujours à moi alors je vais attaquer Barbatos ! » Dit Logan.

Gurren Lagann couru vers Barbatos, mais lorsque Gurren Lagann s'apprêta à l'attaquer Barbatos sauta dans les air et écrasa Gurren Lagann.

**Logan :** 3450

**Leon : **4000

« L'effet de Barbatos s'active, une fois par tours, lorsqu'il est sûr le point d'être détruit par combat, j'annule sa destruction et je t'inflige les dégâts. » Dit Leon.

« C'est vachement trop puissant ! » Gurren Lagann se releva. « Je vais poser une carte et je finis mon tour. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Logan.

« C'est à moi. » Leon piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Mobile Suit – Try Burning Gundam. » Un robot blanc apparu sur le terrain, il était principalement blanc, son torse et épaulettes était rouge avec des partie de bleu claire, ses genoux, tibias, avant-bras avait eux aussi des partie bleu claire. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Feu/2000/1800).

« Try Burning va t'attaquer. » Dit Leon.

Try Burning prit un position de combat avant de mettre un uppercut ce qui envoya Gurren Lagann dans les air.

« J'utilise Try Burning Full Power. Lorsque "Mobile Suit – Try Burning Gundam" combat je peux lui faire gagner un ATK égale à celle du monstre attaqué, jusqu'à la fin de la battle phase. » Les partie bleu clair du robot explosa de flamme avant de sauter dans les air.

(Mobile Suit – Gundam Try Bruning ATK = 2000 – 4500)

« Merde, j'active ma carte face caché ! Nutrient Z ! Lorsque je prend 2000 ou plus de dégâts je gagne 4000 LP d'abord. » Dit Logan

**Logan :** 7450

**Leon :** 4000

Try Burning donna un puissant coup de pied retournée dans le ventre de Gurren Lagann qui s'écrasa au sol.

« J'active Gattai Spirit ! Lorsqu'un montre de la Brigade Gurren est sur le point d'être détruit je peux annuler sa destruction ! » Dit Logan.

**Logan :** 5450

**Leon :** 4000

(Mobile Suit – Gundam Try Bruning ATK = 4500 – 2000)

« Je finis mon tours. » Dit Leon.

« OK, laisse-moi deux seconde, mon dieu que ce coup de pied fait tellement mal. » Gurren Lagann se releva avec du mal. « OK, c'est bon à moi ! » Logan piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais activer Ancient Rule ! Qui me permet d'invoquer un monstre normal de Niveau 5 ou plus et je choisis Brigade Gurren – Arc-Gurren ! » Un énorme vaisseau spatial bleu grisé de plusieurs dizaine de mètre de long apparu sur le terrain de Logan. (LV8/Machine/Gemini/Vent/2800/2500). « Ensuite je vais utiliser mon invocation normal pour faire l'invocation Gemini de Arc-Gurren ! Et maintenant Arc-Gurren va attaquer Try Burning ! » Arc-Gurren se mit à viser Try Burning avec toutes ses armes et lui tira dessus avec plusieurs dizaine de fois d'affilée.

**Logan :** 5450

**Leon :** 3200

« Je passe à ma Main Phase 2 ! J'active Dé-Fusion pour invoquer spécialement Gurren et Lagann sur le terrain ! » Lagann descendit des épaule de Gurren. (LV3/Machine/Effet/Vent/1300/1000). (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1900/1000). « Puis je vais activer Lagann's Cannon Ball ! Quand Gurren & Lagann sont sur le terrain je peut détruire un monstre sur le terrain et tu prend la moitié de l'ATK de du monstre en dommage. » Gurren attrapa Lagann par le haut de son crâne alors que le petit robot rentra ses bras et jambe qui était remplacer par une foreuse d'une grande taille. « Prêt Simon ? » Demanda Logan alors que Gurren se prépara à lancer Lagann comme une balle de base-ball.

« _Prêt comme Jamais, Logan ! _» Dit Simon.

Gurren lança Lagann à une telle vitesse ce qui traversa le torse de Barbatos, blessant Leon alors qu'il sortit rapidement du Robot qui était sur le point d'exploser.

**Logan :** 5450

**Leon :** 2225

« J'utilise Polymérisation pour rappeler Gurren Lagann sur le terrain ! » Lagann se replaça sur le haut de Gurren devenant sa tête. (LV7/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Vent/2500/3000). « Je vais ensuite utiliser Card of Sanctity et c'est à toi de jouer ! » Dit Logan en piochant six carte.

Leon se releva de l'explosion alors que son casque tomba en morceau laissant paraître ses cheveux et yeux bleu, mais l'un de ses yeux semblait pleurer énormément de sang.

« Hey, ça va ? » Demanda Logan surpris par cela.

« Je vais très bien. » Dit Leon.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire que lui provoque le traitement qu'on lui as fait subir. » Dit le professeur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Professeur vous devriez vous taire. » Dit L'un des gardes du corps.

« C'est vraiment inhumain ce que vous faîtes ! » Dit Alexis énervé.

« Vous avez donc fait des expériences sur les Humains... » Gurren Lagann se serra les poing. « Je vais finir ce Duel puis on devra parler. » Dit Logan.

« À moi. » Leon piocha sa septième carte. « Je vais poser une carte puis utiliser Bait Doll qui me permet de forcer l'activation d'une carte face caché et ma carte face caché est Raigeki Break qui me permet de détruire une carte sur le terrain en envoyant une carte de puis ma main dans le Cimetières et la carte qui va être détruit est Arc-Gurren. » Un puissant éclaire détruit le Vaisseau spatial en morceaux. « Je vais invoquer Mobile Suit – Unicorn Gundam. » Un Robot Humanoïde complètement blanc apparu sur le terrain de Leon, tout ce qu'il avait de spécial était la corne sur son casque. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1900/1700)

Le torse du robot s'ouvrit pour montrer un cockpit dont Leon entra directement dedans.

« Je vais ensuite sacrifier Mobile Suit – Unicorn Gundam pour invoquer Mobile Suit – Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode. » L'armure du Robot commença à se séparer en plusieurs qui se reforma en une armure très légère alors qu'une lumière rouge sortit de chaque fissure qu'avait formé le changement d'amure. La corne sur son casque se sépara en deux pour donner une paire de corne jaune. (LV8/Machine/Effet/Ténèbres/2900/2500).

« J'attaque ! » Unicorn attrapa Gurren Lagann par la tête avant de l'envoyer volé dans plusieurs arbres.

« J'active encore une fois Spiral Spirit depuis ma main ! » Dit Logan

**Logan :** 5050

**Leon :** 2225

« L'effet de Unicorn Destroy mode s'active je peux attaquer autant de fois que tu as de monstre sur le terrain +1 et en plus il gagne 400 ATK pour chaque monstre qu'il attaque. » Unicorn sortit un le manche d'un sabre de son tibia qu'il attrapa.

(Mobile Suit – Gundam Unicorn Destroy Mode = 2900 – 3300)

Il appuya sur le manche et une lame laser violet en sortit. Le Robot Blanc comme neige couru vers Gurren Lagann et le planta dans le ventre et un bout de la lame s'arrêta devant le visage de Logan.

**Logan :** 4250

**Leon :** 2225

« J'active une dernière fois Spiral Spirit ! » Dit Logan.

« L'effet de Unicorn s'active à nouveau. » Dit Leon.

(Mobile Suit – Gundam Unicorn Destroy Mode = 3300 – 3700)

« C'était la dernière que tu avais, cette dernière attaque te finira. » Dit Leon

Unicorn planta encore une fois Gurren Lagann dans le ventre cette fois le bout de la lame se planta juste au dessus de sa tête.

Tout le monde était en train d'attendre la disparition de Gurren Lagann mais rien ne se passa.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? » Demanda Leon.

« J'ai utiliser Spiral Determination ! Cette carte me permet, lorsque que mon adversaire a attaqué trois fois ou plus, d'annulé une attaque et de terminer la Battle Phase de mon Adversaire ! » Dit Logan.

« Tu t'es sauvé cette fois-ci, mais à mon prochain tours, tu es fini. » Dit Leon.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! » Logan piocha sa septième carte. « OK, je vais poser une carte face caché puis je vais utiliser Bait Doll, qui me permet d'activer ma carte face cachée, Necro Fusion ! Qui me permet d'invoquer par fusion en bannissant les matérielle depuis mon cimetières et je vais fusionner Gurren Lagann et Arc-Gurren pour invoquer Arc Gurren Lagann ! » Le vaisseaux spatial réapparu sur le terrain.

Gurren Lagann sauta dans les air alors que ses jambe se transforma en une foreuse. Il descendit en piqué avant de percer la cuirasse du vaisseau. Tout d'un coup, une puissante lumière verte aveugla tout le monde. Quand tout le monde s'habitua à la lumière, ils virent un robot d'une centaine de mètre de haut, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils purent voir car le robot émit toujours cette lumière verte.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda le professeur surpris.

« C-C'est énorme... » Dit Gin surpris.

« C'est Arc-Gurren Lagann. » Dit Logan.

« C'est super stylé ! » Dit Jaden émerveillé par le Robot.

« J'active l'effet de Arc-Gurren Lagann, je peux renvoyer autant de membre de la "Brigade Gurren" depuis ma main ou mon cimetière dans mon Deck pour t'infliger 200 de dégâts pour chaque et j'en renvoie cinq de ma main et deux de mon cimetière ! » Arc-Gurren Lagann écrasa Unicorn sous sa paume tel un Insecte.

**Logan :** 4250

**Leon :** 825

« Ensuite je t'attaque ! » Dit Logan.

Arc-Gurren Lagann attrapa Unicorn et la écrasa dans ses main jusqu'à que le robot disparaisse laissant que Leon.

**Logan :** 4250

**Leon : **0

* * *

Arc-Gurren Lagann posa Leon au sol calmement.

« Alors tu veux bien nous rendre Sora comme tu l'a promis ? » Demanda Logan.

Leon alla chercher Sora sur la branche et la ramène à la terre ferme tranquillement.

« Mon dieu, terre de mon cœur tu m'a manqué ! » Dit Sora en embrassant le sol. « Qu'est-ce que ça faisait peur sur cette branche ! »

« On peut voir ça. » Dit Logan en sortant de Arc-Gurren Lagann avant qu'il ne disparu.

Les groupe continua de parler ensemble alors qu'un des gardes visa Leon.

« Récupérons le, nous observerons les donnée qu'on vient de récupéré. » Dit le Professeur.

Le garde s'apprêta à tirer quand tout d'un coup, Pharaon lui sauta au visage ce qui le fit lâcher le fusil tranquillisant.

« Bon travail, Pharaon. » Dit Banner en prenant le Fusil.

« Professeur Banner ? » Demanda Yuki en se réveillant. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? ».

« Logan a fait un Duel contre Leon pour récupérer Sora. » Dit Alexis.

« Leon ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Lui. » Dit Jaden en pointant Leon.

« Toi ! » Yuki énervé s'apprêta à frapper Leon, mais Sora l'arrêta.

« C'est bon tout est réglé. » Dit Sora en prenant Yuki dans ses bras.

Yuki rougis un peu avant de dire. « Tu as de la chance qu'elle m'a arrêté ! »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le professeur à Banner.

« Je suis un simple professeur qui hais la violence contre toutes bêtes... ce qui comprend les humains. Et de toute façon si cette histoire devenait publique, ça serait tellement embarrassant pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous serez accusé pour avoir fait un Tabou scientifique et vous perdrez votre licence scientifique ainsi que tout doctorat, vous savez. » Dit Banner.

« Mon patron entendra parler de vous ! » Dit le professeur avant de partir avec ses gardes du corps.

« Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? » Demanda Leon à Banner.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis un professeur qui hais la violence contre toutes bêtes ce qui comprend les humains. » Dit Banner.

« Merci. » Dit Leon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, professeur Banner ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Ah oui, je sais où est Chazz. » Dit Banner.

« Il est où ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Il est plus sur l'île... en vrai je savais que Chazz ferait peut-être quelque-chose comme cela alors j'avais déjà fait mes recherche. Il est partie de l'île en utilisant son Yacht privé. » Dit Banner.

« Alors il est vraiment partie... » Dit Sora un peu triste.

« Il a vraiment quitté l'île... » Dit Jaden aussi triste.

« Quel idiot ! » Dit Logan.

« V-Vous p-pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Gin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Dit Jaden avec son sourire habituelle. « Je sais qu'il reviendra ! »

« Possible. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais pour l'instant, jeune homme tu va me suivre. » Dit Banner en pointant vers Leon.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Leon.

« Pour faire ton inscription, si tu veux resté ici bien sûr. » Dit Banner.

Leon regarda le groupe de Duellistes et sourit un peu. « J'ai rien de mieux à faire, alors je veux bien. » Dit-il.

« C'est super ! » Dit Jaden et Sora en même temps.

« Tu vas te plaire ici, j'en suis sûr ! » Dit Logan en bloquant la tête de Leon dans son bras.

« O-Ouais. » Dit Gin.

« Fait pas attention à ces idiot tu vas t'y faire à leur bêtises. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, je vais bien m'habituer ici. » Dit Leon alors que le groupe partit enfin de la forêt.


	11. Duel contre le Surnaturel !

Yo tout le monde... je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mis de message avant et après le chapitre mais je voulais en mettre un maintenant pour dire que je suis fière de la tournure qu'a commencé à prendre cette Fic. et j'adore de plus en plus écrire pour Yuki et Sora. En tout cas, si le chapitre vous plaît, veuillez mettre un commentaire ou quelque chose qui vous plaît tant que ça m'aide à comprendre que vous avec bien aimé le chapitre ! Passez une bonne lecture et que l'histoire commence ! ^w^

* * *

Durant un soir enneigé, dans le dortoir des Rouge Slifers. Yuki, Chumley et Banner était dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque-chose pour tout le monde. Logan, Gin et Leon était en train de faire leur devoir et Sora était en train d'observer un Duel entre Jaden et Syrus.

« L-Le, li-lièvre e-et la tor-tor... torture ? » Demanda Leon ayant du mal à lire.

« C'est le lièvre et la tortue, tu sais pas lire ou quoi ? » Demanda Logan.

« Tout ce que je sais faire c'est des Duel. » Dit Leon.

« Attend, tu sais pas lire, mais tu sais faire des Duel ? Tu te moquerais pas de moi ? » Demanda Logan.

« Mon casque me lisais tout pour moi, les effets, les noms, mais tu l'a détruit donc j'ai vraiment du mal à faire sans. » Dit Leon en lançant un regard noir vers Logan.

« Pardon... » Dit Logan un peu gênée.

« C-Ça explique p-plein de c-chose alors. » Dit Gin.

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Leon.

« L-Le fait q-que tu as dormis d-directement sur le sol d-dès ta p-première nuit ici. » Dit Gin.

« Ou encore le fait que tu as peur des lits. » Dit Logan.

« Quoi ?! Ils étaient super mou, c'était effrayant ! » Dit Leon.

« Yuki, tu as bientôt fini avec le repas ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ouais dans pas longtemps. » Répondit Yuki depuis la cuisine.

« Super ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

Après quelque minutes, tout le monde était à table en train de manger des pizzas qu'avait préparé Yuki, Banner et Chumley.

« Des pizzas ? C'est pas un peu hors saison ? on est en hiver après tout. » Demanda Logan.

« Je fais ce que je veux, si tu veux pas en manger, ça en ferait plus pour les autre. » Dit Yuki.

« Oh hey partons pas directement sur des menace comme ça ! J'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas ! » Dit Logan en protégeant sa part.

« C'est super bon ! » Dit Sora et Jaden en se goinfrant.

« Laissez-en pour les autre voyons ! » Dit Chumley se goinfrant lui aussi.

« Tu dis ça, mais t'es pire qu'eux ! » Dit Syrus en ricanant.

Alors que les Slifers étaient d'apprécier leur repas, quelqu'un toqua à la porte violemment.

« Qui est-ce pourrait venir à cette heure-ci ? » Demanda Banner.

« Je vais voir. » Yuki alla à la porte et ouvrit la porte violemment. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Yuki.

Yuki vit un Bleu Obelisk au cheveux long cheveux et portant des lunettes était à la appuyé contre la porte essoufflé et apeuré.

« Oh... » Yuki pausa pendant quelque seconde avant de fermer la porte et retourna manger.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda Sora.

« Un Obelisk, il semblait avoir peur de quelque-chose. » Dit Yuki alors qu'il finit une part de pizza.

« Quoi ?! » Sora ouvrit la porte et laissa le Bleu Obelisk entrer. « Ça va ?! » Demanda Sora inquiète.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Des Jinzo sont après moi » Dit le Bleu Obelisk.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » Demanda Leon.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Logan.

« Attend tu es Takadera, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Banner.

« Professeur Banner ! Un professeur qui fait des recherches sur les esprit de Duel comme vous, vous comprendrez, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Takadera.

« Esprit de Duel ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Calme-toi et dis-nous ce qui se passe. » Dit Banner.

« D'accord, c'est arrivé peu après que les vacances d'hivers ne commencent. Nous les frères Occultes. » Dit Takadera.

« F-Frères O-Occultes ? » Demanda Gin.

« Arrêtez de lui parler et venez manger tant que c'est chaud ! » Dit Yuki avant que Sora ne lui lance sa chaussure au visage.

« Arrête d'être aussi insensible ! » Dit Sora énervé par son frères.

« C'est un groupe que deux à moi avons crée pour étudier les Esprits du Duel et les Duels Occultes, mais nous étudions surtout ce que nous appelons "Les Origine du Duel". Ce jour-là, nous avions décidé de mettre nos recherches à l'épreuve et contacté des Esprit en utilisant une tablette Ouija. » Dit Takadera.

« V-Votre f-fautes vous a-avez utiliser une t-tablette O-Ouija. » Dit Gin.

« Et lorsque nous avons fait le Rituel avec la tablette, le message que ça nous a donné était "Offrez-nous trois sacrifices, si vous le faîtes, nous renaîtrons.". » Dit Takadera.

« C'est horrible. » Dit Sora.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela, les résultat sont toujours imprévisible. » Dit Banner.

« Et vous leurs avez dit quoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« "D'accord". » Dit Takadera.

« Hein ?! » Demanda Syrus et Sora surpris.

« Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait de carte, mais... » Takadera commença à trembler de peur. « Le lendemain, Mukoda, un de nos membres a disparut sans laisser de traces... et après c'était, Isaka... Ils ont été offert en tant que Sacrifices ! » Dit Takadera presque en pleurant.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas rentrés chez eux pour les vacances ? Tu peux être con pour ne pas avoir fait ça. » Dit Yuki froidement.

« J'ai appelé chez eux, mais on m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là... à cause de ça j'ai eu peur et j'avais prévu de partir sur le ferry ce matin. » Takadera trembla de peur. « Quand j'ai voulu monter dedans... » Takadera ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » Demanda Leon.

« Je l'ai vu ! Ils étaient tout les deux dans le bateau en train de m'attendre pour faire de moi leur troisième sacrifices ! » Dit Takadera apeuré.

Tout d'un coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent surprenant tout le monde, Syrus et Chumley ,effrayé, montèrent dans les bras de Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Sora.

« Maman ! » Appela Syrus effrayé.

« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ! » Dit Chumley effrayé.

« Barrez-vous avant que je vous frappe ! » Menaça Yuki.

Dès que tout le monde s'habitua à ce noir total, ils virent qu'un homme dans un manteau noir avait Takadera dans ses bras.

« Mais tu es... » Dit Jaden.

« C'est Jinzo ! Jinzo, je vous dit ! » Dit Sora.

Alors que tout le monde était surpris par l'apparition de cette homme. Il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt.

« Hey revient ! » Yuki lâcha Syrus et Chumley de ses bras et couru après l'homme.

« Attend nous ! » Dit Sora avant de courir après son frère.

« Attendez-nous ! » Dit Jaden suivi du reste des Duellistes en train de courir après les jumeaux.

Alors que Yuki était en train de poursuivre l'homme au manteau noir, il perdit l'homme de vue.

« Il est passé où ? » Demanda Yuki en regardant au à l'entour.

« Tu t'es enfin arrêté ! » Sora essoufflé s'arrêta près de son frère alors que le reste du groupe arriva.

« Pourquoi tu l'as suivis ? » Demanda Jaden aussi essoufflé.

« Ces enfoirés ont ruiné notre dînée ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Que pour ça ? » Demanda Leon.

« La bouffe c'est sacrée. » Dit Yuki froidement.

« "Ces enfoirés", tu veux dire les esprits qui sont après Takadera ? » Demanda Logan.

« Non ! Je compte aussi ce con de Bleu Obelisk et ces soit-disant esprit qui sont après lui ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Tu devrais te calmer. » Dit Sora.

« J'arrêterais lorsqu'on aura récupérer ce con ! » Tout d'un coup Pharaon se frotter au jambe de Yuki. « Besoin de quelque-chose ? » Yuki souleva Pharaon qui ne répondit qu'avec un miaulement. « Merci de ton aide. » Dit Yuki avant de se mettre à courir avec Pharaon dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! » Demanda Logan, Sora et Gin surpris.

« Suivons-le avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. » Dit Leon.

Après quelque minute de course après Yuki, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une petite centrale électrique.

« T'es sûr que c'est là ? » Demanda Yuki à Pharaon qui répondit avec un miaulement. « Voyons voir alors. » Yuki s'apprêta à s'aventurer dans la petit centrale électrique, mais Banner l'arrêta.

« Fais attention, il s'agit de l'alimentation de toute l'île. » Dit Banner.

« Si vous le dîtes. » Dit Yuki avant de remarquer Takadera au sol. « Hey il est là-bas ! » Yuki pointa vers le Bleu Obelisk.

Sora et Jaden couru pour porter de l'aide au Bleu Obelisk au sol, mais tout d'un coup des éclair jaillir de plusieurs pylônes, les bloquant dans leur course. Les éclairs se réunirent ensemble se qui forma deux silhouette d'un homme de grande taille, il portait une combinaison en cuirs vert ayant des pics, des épaulettes en pic et un col. Il portait un masque vert qui cachait son visage.

« Jinzo ?! » Demanda tout le monde surpris, à part Yuki.

« Mais pourquoi il y en as deux ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Takadera avait dit qu'ils étaient deux après lui. » Dit Sora.

« Professeur, vous ne saviez que les Esprit du Duel existait ? » Demanda Leon alors que Yuki posa Pharaon sur sa tête.

« Eh bien, euh... c'est la première fois que j'en vois un ! » Dit Banner effrayé par les Jinzo.

« Hey, les Jinzo ! Laissez Takadera et les autre partir ! » Dit Jaden.

« Si vous voulez vraiment renaître, prenez-moi comme sacrifice ! » Dit Sora.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Yuki surpris.

« Prenez-moi aussi en tant que sacrifices ! » Dit Jaden.

« Absolument pas ! Tu reviens tout de suite ! » Yuki essaya de s'approcher de Sora, mais un éclair atterrit à ses pied.

« _Nous voyons... _» Dit Jinzo 1.

« _Nous nous demandons, si la puissance et les ondes émanant de vos corps suffiront. _» Dit Jinzo 2.

« I-I-I-Il a p-p-parlé ! » Dit Gin effrayé.

« _Vous pourrez être digne d'être nos sacrifices... _» Dit Jinzo 1.

« Mais il y a une condition ! Tu vas nous affronter en Duel pour ça ! Si vous gagnez, vous pouvez gagner nous trois et si on gagne nous pouvons tous partir ! » Dit Jaden.

« Oh mais j'allais le dire ! » Dit Sora.

« Désolé. » Dit Jaden.

« _Bien, ça semble bien intéressant. _» Dit Jinzo 2

« _Nous allons vous utiliser comme sacrifices pour nos invocation ! _» Les éclairs devinrent de plus en plus fort. « _Il y a plus d'issue pour vous, nos sacrifices ! _» Dit Jinzo 1.

« Alors allons-y ! » Dit Sora.

* * *

**DUEL/HENSHIN !**

**Sora/Jaden : **8000

**Jinzo 1 & 2 : **8000

« Je vais commencer ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ! » Une silhouette apparut sur le terrain et il portait une ceinture avec deux manivelles.

« _Amazon !_ » Il tourna la manivelle.

**ALPHA!**

Une musique rock se joua alors qu'une vague de chaleur apparut autour de lui le transformant.

**ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WII-THE WILD!**

La silhouette se transforma en une créature amphibienne humanoïde rouge ayant les yeux verts, il arborait plusieurs cicatrice sur son corps et son visage ressemblait à un piranha avec une énorme bouche. « _Je suis de bonne humeur, je vais vous tuer rapidement !_ » Dit Alpha. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1100).

« Je vais ensuite utiliser Double Summon qui me permet d'invoquer normalement Kamen Rider Amazon Omega ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain et il porta une ceinture avec deux manivelle.

« _Amazon !_ » Il tourna la manivelle.

**OMEGA !**

Une musique électronique se joua alors qu'une vague de chaleur apparu autour de lui le transformant.

**Omega! (Electronic music) Evolu-E-Evolution!**

La silhouette se transforma en une créature amphibien humanoïde vert ayant les yeux rouges, il arbora plusieurs rayure rouge sur son corps, son visage eut des épines vertes qui lui servit de cheveux et une embouchure grise. (LV04/Guerrier/Effet/Vent/1900/1100). « _Jin... _» Dit Omega en regardant Alpha.

« _Haruka... _» Dit Alpha.

« Je vais poser une carte face caché et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Sora.

« À moi ! » Jaden piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Sparkman ! » Un guerrier à l'armure bleu et dorée rappelant la foudre apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/1600/1400).

« Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« _C'est à moi ! _» Dit Jinzo 1 avant qu'un éclair ne forme 5 carte holographique devant lui. « _Je pioche_. » Un éclair forma une sixième carte. « _Je vais invoquer Malice Doll of Demise. _» Une poupée portant des habit d'enfant et armé d'une hache apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1700).

« _Je pose ensuite deux carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! _» Deux carte apparu sur le terrain des Jinzos.

« _Mon tour ! _» Un éclair fit apparaître une sixième carte dans la main de Jinzo 2. « _Je vais activer ma magie continue Ectoplasmer ! Ensuite je vais invoquer un second Malice Doll of Demise. _» Une seconde poupée apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1700).

« _Je termine mon tour et l'effet de Ectoplasmer s'active, lorsqu'un d'entre nous finis son tour, vous pouvez sacrifier un monstre sur le terrain et infligé la moitié de son ATK à l'adversaire et je sacrifice l'un de nos Doll of Demise pour vous infliger 800. _» L'âme de la poupée sortit de son corps pour attaquer Jaden et Sora.

**Sora/Jaden :** 7200

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 8000

« C'est à moi ! » Sora piocha sa troisième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il avait une ceinture rouge et une seringue en main. Il rentra la seringue dans la ceinture et injecta le liquide dedans.

**NEO**

« _Amazon... _» Dit la silhouette calmement alors que deux vague de chaleur sortit de son corps.

La silhouette avait maintenant une apparence semblables à celle de Kamen Rider Amazon Omega à l'exception que son corps était bleu avec de cicatrice bleu et qu'il était recouvert d'une armure cybernétique. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1950/1850). « _Père... _» Dit Neo en regardant Alpha.

« _Gamin... _» Dit Alpha avec un ton froid alors qu'on pouvait voir la haine entre les deux Amazon transparaître

« C'est son père ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui. » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi, ils ont l'air de se haïr ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Trop long à expliquer. » Dit Sora.

Tout d'un coup, Kuriboh ailé apparu autour de Jaden alerté par quelque-chose. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a partenaire ? » Demanda Jaden.

« J'active l'effet de Amazon Omega qui lui permet de gagner 200 pour chaque monstre que tu contrôle. » Une aura meurtrière apparu autour de Omega alors qu'il fit un cri inhumain.

(Kamen Rider Amazon Omega ATK = 1900 – 2100)

« Omega attaque sa poupée ! » Ordonna Sora.

Omega sauta dans les air et redescendit en piquée écrasant la tête de la poupée sous son pied alors qu'un mare de sang y sortit.

**Sora/Jaden :** 7200

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 7500

(Kamen Rider Amazon Omega ATK = 2100 – 1900).

Dès que la poupée disparu du terrain, Kuriboh se calma ce qui surpris Jaden. « Je me demande bien ce qui se passe avec toi, partenaire. » Jaden regarda de nouveau en direction du Terrain pour voir que la poupée avait disparu. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« T'as manqué l'attaque de Omega. » Dit Sora.

« NOOOOON ! Pas encore ! » Dit Jaden triste.

« C'est pas de chance, mais Alpha et Neo vont maintenant vous attaquer ! » Dit Sora.

« _C'est la seule fois où on travaillera ensemble, Gamin. _» Dit Alpha.

« _La ferme, le vieux ! _» Neo était déjà en train courir vers les Jinzo.

Neo donna un bonne dizaine de coup de poing d'affilé, Alpha lui donna un coup de pied retourné au Jinzo.

« _J'active Draining Shield sur l'attaque de Alpha ! Cette carte me permet d'annuler une attaque et de gagner l'ATK du monstre en LP. _» Dit Jinzo 1.

**Sora/Jaden :** 7200

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 7450

« Zut ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est pas grave, on va y arriver ! » Dit Jaden.

« T'as raison ! Je finis mon tour ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Jaden piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais utiliser Polymérisation pour Fusionner Burstinatrix et Clayman pour Artilleur du Rempart en position de DEF ! » Les deux héros rentrèrent dans vortex ce qui donna naissance à un femme de grande taille dans armure très lourde au couleur de Clayman. Elle était armé d'un bouclier et d'un lance-missile. (LV6/Guerrier/Terre/Fusion/Effet/2000/2500).

« Sparkman va maintenant vous attaquer ! » Sparkman lança plusieurs éclair au Jinzo.

**Sora/Jaden :** 7200

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 5850

« Artilleur de Rempart va vous attaquer ! » Dit Jaden.

« Attend, mais elle est en mode DEF ! » Dit Sora surpris.

« C'est l'effet de Artilleur du Rempart, elle peut attaque en mode DEF, mais les dommage qu'elle inflige sont divisé par deux ! » Dit Jaden.

Artilleur du Rempart brandit son lance-missile et visa les Jinzos avant de leur tirer dessus.

**Sora/Jaden :** 7200

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 4600

« Je finis mon tours et vue que c'est la fin de mon tour, je vais utiliser Ectoplasmer pour sacrifier Sparkman et vous infliger 800 ! » L'âme de Sparkman sortit de son corps entourée d'une aura électrique et attaqua les deux Jinzo.

**Sora/Jaden :** 7200

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 3800

« _Je pioche_. » Un éclair forma une quatrième carte pour Jinzo 1. « _Je vais utiliser Dark Hole ! Ce qui détruit tout le monstre sur le terrain ! _» Un trou noir absorba tout les monstre sur le terrain.« _En suite je vais invoquer Emissary of the Afterlife ! _» Un démon habillé d'une cape noir. Il tient une faux avec le dessus de sa main apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/600).

« _Il va vous attaquer maintenant ! _» Le démon vola vers Sora et lui assena un coup avec sa faux ce qui trancha son blouson et infligea une large coupure sur son ventre

**Sora/Jaden :** 5600

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 3800

« Oh hey ! il vient de vraiment de me couper ! » Dit Sora surpris alors qu'elle toucha sa blessure.

« C'est un Jeu des Ombres, idiote ! » Dit Yuki.

« _Je finis mon tour et je peux activer Ectoplasmer pour sacrifier Emissary of the Afterlife pour vous infliger 800 ! _» L'âme de Emissary of the Afterlife attaqua Jaden.

**Sora/Jaden :** 4800

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 3800

« Sora, regarde ! » Dit Chumley en pointant vers Sora.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y- Oh mon dieu, mes jambes ! » Sora était surpris de voir que la moitié de ses jambes avait disparu. « Mes jambes ! Mes magnifiques jambes ! » Dit Sora horrifié avant de voir que la moitié du torse de Jaden avait aussi disparu. « Jaden, ton torse ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« _Simple, plus vous perdez de LP. _» Dit Jinzo 1.

« _Plus vous perdez des parties de votre corps. _» Dit Jinzo 2.

« _Et grâce à l'effet de Emissary of the Afterlife nous pouvons chercher des monstre Normal de niveau 3 ou moins ! Et nous choisissons tout les deux Thousand-Eyes Idol. _» Les deux Jinzo gagnèrent une carte main.

« Et je choisis Burstinatrix ! » Jaden ajouta une carte dans sa main.

« Et... je n'ajoute rien qui je n'ai pas de monstre normal de niveau 3 ou moins. » Dit Sora un peu gênée.

« _À moi ! _» Un éclair créa une cinquième carte pour Jinzo 2. « _L'effet de Malice Doll of Demise s'active !__ Si cette carte est envoyée du Terrain au Cimetière par l'effet d'une Carte Magie Continue, Invoquez Spécialement cette carte pendant la Phase Standby de mon tour ! _» La poupée réapparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Démon/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1700).

« _J'équipe Axe of Despair et Dark Energy à Malice Doll of Demise ce qui lui fait gagner 1300 ATK et 300 ! _» La poupée gagna une hache fait de chaire et grandit en taille.

(Malice Doll of Demise ATK = 1600 – 2900)

(Malice Doll of Demise DEF = 1700 – 2000)

« _Doll of Demise vas vous attaquer ! _» La poupée attaqua Jaden qui esquiva par chance.

**Sora/Jaden :** 1900

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 3900

Un grande partie du corps de Sora et Jaden avait maintenant disparu.

« _Je vais ensuite finir mon tour et je vais activer Ectoplasmer pour sacrifier Doll of Demise pour vous infliger 800 LP ! _» L'âme de la poupée sortit et attaqua les deux duellistes.

**Sora/Jaden :** 1100

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 3900

« C'est à moi alors ! » Sora piocha sa troisième carte. « Je vais utiliser Monster Reborn pour invoquer Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ! » L'amphibien rouge réapparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1100).

« Ensuite je vais équiper Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade ce qui fait gagner 300 ATK à Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha et j'active Alpha's rampage ! Quand Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha est sur le terrain, je double son ATK et il peut attaquer directement ! » Alpha gagna en muscle alors que son apparence devient de plus en plus animal.

(Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ATK = 1900 – 4100)

« Alpha attaque-les ! » Ordonna Sora.

« Ahahahah. » Rit Alpha calmement.

« Ah... ah... ah... » Rit Sora nerveusement confuse par la situation

« AHAHAHAH ! » Alpha commença à rire de plus en plus fort jusqu'à comme un maniaque.

L'amphibien rouge couru derrière les Jinzo avant de percer le torse. Ses mains furent recouvert par des organe et le sang des Jinzos.

« J'aurais jamais cru voir un truc aussi terrifiant de toutes ma vie. » Dit Sora horrifié par la situation.

« Je crois que je vais- » Syrus se mit à vomir à la vue de tout ce sang et organe alors que Gin fut inconscient.

**Sora/Jaden :** 1100

**Jinzo 1 & 2 :** 0

* * *

Le corps fantomatique des Jinzo se mirent à disparaître alors que le corps de Sora et Jaden se mirent à reprendre leur apparence normal.

« Enfin ! Mes lacets sont refait. » Jaden leva la tête pour voir que les Jinzo eut disparu. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ! » Dit Jaden surpris.

« Alpha nous as fait gagné... » Dit Sora toujours terrifié par ce qu'elle avais vue.

« Non ! Pas encore ! J'en ai marre de rater leur attaque ! » Dit Jaden.

« Crois-moi tu ne veux pas voir ça. » Dit Chumley blanc comme un linge.

Tout d'un coup une boule d'énergie se mit à se former et à grandir depuis l'emplacement des Jinzos. Yuki prit Sora dans ses bras pour la protéger de la boule d'énergie.

Le jour se mit à se lever, alors que notre groupe se réveillait surpris.

« Jaden ? C'est déjà le matin ? » Demanda Sora surprise.

« Oui il semblerait ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« Mais comment ça se fait ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Leon.

« R-Regarder ! » Dit Gin en pointant vers le groupe de 3 Obelisk.

« Ils vont bien ? » Demanda Logan.

« Oui. » Dit Banner.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Non... non c'était beaucoup trop réelle pour être un rêve. » Dit Yuki.

« Je ne comprend pas vraiment, mais c'était super marrant ! » Dit Jaden en ricanant.

« T'as failli mourir, idiot ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Il a pas tort, c'était un peu marrant. » Dit Sora.

« Toi aussi tu as failli mourir ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Pardon ! » Dit Sora.

« Et c'était quoi ce truc de devenir le sacrifice à la place de ces trois con ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« Ah... euh... » Sora se mit à courir loin de Yuki. « PARDON ! » S'excusa Sora.

« Revient ici ! » Yuki se mit à courir après Sora alors que le reste du groupe rit de la situation.


	12. Tennis contre Arts Martiaux !

Je suis vraiment en feu en ce moment, troisième chapitre ce mois-ci !... enfin je crois, je ne suis pas du tout ^^", mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ^w^. Avant que le chapitre commence je voudrai dire que j'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire cette Fic donc mon attention sera porté sur cette Fic pour l'instant présent ! Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si le chapitre vous plaît n'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire et que le chapitre commence !

* * *

Après que les vacances d'hivers soit passé, nos Duellistes était de retour en classe et plus précisément en classe de sport, où il était en train de faire du tennis. Yuki était allongé sur un banc en train de rien faire. Il était ennuyé par tous ces cours. Chaque minutes qui passait était une torture pour lui, les seuls moments où il ne s'ennuyait pas était les moment qu'il passait avec Sora et les autres. Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, la poche de son pantalon brillait d'une lueur violette ce qui ne passa inaperçu.

Yuki fouilla sa poche et prit ce qui brillait pour voir que c'était la carte de Evolt. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » Demanda Yuki, la carte brilla d'une lueur plus forte. « Si c'est pour me dire de redevenir comme avant, tu peux te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil ! » Dit Yuki avant de ranger la carte.

En voyant son frère ne rien faire, Sora alla le voir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'attends que le temps passe. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Car je m'ennuie. » Dit Yuki.

« Et si tu essayais de devenir ami avec quelqu'un ? Peut-être que tu t'ennuiera moins si tu as quelqu'un avec qui parler. » Demanda Sora.

« J'ai toi, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu sais que je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là, alors fais-toi des amis, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Sora.

« OK, OK, OK... » Yuki se leva du banc. « Je veux bien être sympa avec une personne, c'est le maximum que je peux faire. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est tout ce que je peux espérer. » Sora câlina Yuki avant de partir.

Yuki soupira un bon coup avant de dire « Parfois je me demande même ce que je fais »

Il commença à marcher en observant tout les matchs de Tennis, de tout les matchs qu'il a pu voir celui de Alexis lui semblait le plus intéressant. Dès que le match finit, il alla directement voir la Bleu Obelisk.

« Salut. » Dit Yuki.

« Salut. » Répondit Alexis en retour.

« C'était un bon match. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci. » Dit Alexis.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescent.

« Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Non, je voulais juste parler avec toi. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu reste dans ton coins ou avec Sora. » Dit Alexis surprise.

« C'est ça le truc, Sora m'a demandé d'être sympa avec quelqu'un. » Dit Yuki.

« Oh donc tu as décidé d'être sympa avec moi ? » Demanda Alexis.

« T'es la seule qui ne m'énerve pas. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est gentil de ta part de dire ça. » Dit Alexis.

« De rien. » Dit Yuki.

« Oh non ! Alexis fait attention ! » Dit Jaden au loin.

Les deux Duellistes se tournèrent vers Jaden pour voir qu'une balle vola à grande vitesse vers eux. Sans même être inquiet par cela, Yuki donna un puissant coup de poing sur la balle ce qui dévia sa trajectoire alors qu'une silhouette masculine couru pour essayer de frapper la balle avant lui.

« Ça va, rien de cassé ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui, ça va merci. » Dit Alexis soulagée, mais aussi surpris parce que venait de faire Yuki.

« C'était impressionnant ! » Dit la silhouette.

La silhouette alla vers Yuki et lui serra la main. Il était habillé d'une tenue de tennis au couleur de l'académie, il avait des cheveux brun et des yeux marrons.

« C'est un niveau de jeu inouïe ce que tu viens de faire et sans même l'aide une raquette, c'est encore plus impressionnant ! » Dit le jeune homme.

« OK... » Dit Yuki confus.

Alors que les deux garçon était en train de se serrer la main, la plupart des filles présentes, excepté Alexis, était sous le charme des tennisman.

« Tu peux me lâcher la main tu sais. » Dit Yuki.

« Ah oui, pardon. » Le jeune homme lâcha la main de Yuki. « Et toi, tu vas bien ? » Demanda le jeune homme avant d'être émerveillé par Alexis.

« Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter. » Dit Alexis, mais le jeune resta bloquer sur place.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ou tu vas rester ici en train de rien faire ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ah oui ! Je voudrais que tu essais de rejoindre le club de Tennis avec ta force je suis sûr que tu peux avoir une bonne carrière en tant que Tennisman ! » Dit le jeune homme.

« Je verrai, mais n'espère rien. » Dit Yuki.

« Super et je savais pas qu'il y avais de si jolies filles chez _mes_ Bleu Obelisk. » Le jeune homme se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Désolé si je paraît un peu prétentieux ! Oublié ce que je viens de dire ! » Le jeune homme partit en brandissant sa raquette comme un idiot.

« Quel idiot. » Dit Yuki.

« Il en a l'air... » Dit Alexis.

* * *

Après que le cours soit fini, Yuki, s'était allongé contre un arbre près de l'entrée de l'académie en utilisant son blouson comme couverture. Il était en train de penser à rien, il adorait faire cela, ça lui permettait de se libérer l'esprit et de ne penser à aucun problème de la vie.

« Salut. »

Yuki était surpris par ça, mais il n'ouvrit quand même pas les yeux.

« T'es réveillé ? »

« _S'il te plaît, fait que ça soit pas l'un des idiot ! _» Yuki ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir que c'était Alexis. « Oh c'est toi, tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Non, je voulais trouvé un endroit calme. » Alexis s'asseye à côté de Yuki. « Et il semblerait que à côté de toi soit le plus calme. » Dit Alexis.

« Je vois pas pourquoi. » Yuki se releva un peu.

« Il fait froid ici ! » Dit Alexis en frissonnant.

« Prend ça. » Yuki donna son blouson à Alexis.

« Merci. » Dit Alexis.

« De rien, ou sinon, pourquoi tu voulais trouver un endroit calme ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Mes amies arrête pas de parler de ce gars qui nous a parlé. Il s'appelle Harrington Rosewood et elles arrêtent pas de dire qu'il est super mignon, qu'il est aussi l'héritier d'une grande ligne de produit sportif et qu'il est super bon comme Duelliste. Parfois j'arrive pas à supporter ce genre de discussion et je veux vraiment être seul. » Dit Alexis.

« Je comprend, Sora et Jaden peuvent être très épuisants, TRÈS épuisant. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, Mindy et Jasmine sont aussi très épuisantes. » Dit Alexis.

« Quand ça arrive tu veux juste être tranquille et ne rien faire. » Dit Alexis et Yuki en même temps.

« Oui, c'est ça. » Dit Yuki.

Tout d'un coup, Syrus arriva devant eux affolé et essoufflé.

« OK, faut vraiment que t'arrête de faire ça, le nabot ! » Dit Yuki.

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Arriver pour nous dire une mauvaise nouvelle, ça devient prévisible. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais tu sais même pas ce que j'allais dire. » Dit Syrus.

« Tu vas nous dire qu'un truc est arrivé à Jaden, j'ai raison ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui, c'est ça... » Syrus était un peu gêné par ça. « Mais ou sinon vous savez où se trouve le club de Tennis ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On a eu cours là-bas aujourd'hui. » Dit Alexis.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Jaden s'est prit une punition de Crowler, il doit y passer la journée là-bas ! » Dit Syrus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Crowler l'a puni car la balle qu'il a frappé, l'a blessé à l'œil ! » Dit Syrus.

« C'est pas lui qui a frappé dans la balle, c'est moi. » Dit Yuki.

« Tout le monde le sais, mais Crowler ne veut rien savoir et il a puni Jaden, comme ça ! » Dit Syrus.

« Et je suis sensé faire quoi ? Je suis pas, Jésus. » Dit Yuki.

« Le club de Tennis, c'est pas là où Harrington voulais que tu y ailles ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Fait chier... » Yuki se leva exaspéré. « Allons-y. » Dit Yuki.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Tu voulais aller au club de Tennis, alors allons-y. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

Dès que le trio arriva au court de Tennis, ils virent Jaden en train de se faire mitrailler de balle par Harrington. Chaque balle alla plus vite que la précédente, Jaden essaya de frapper chaque, mais il en rata plus qu'il réussit en frapper.

« Oh mon dieu... je crois... que je vais... mourir ! » Dit Jaden essoufflé.

« Les entraînement ne sont pas des parties de plaisir ! Tu dois te surpasser à chaque fois ! » Dit Harrington.

« Je jure... que je vais me venger de Crowler ! » Dit Jaden.

« No pain, No gain, Jaden ! » Harrington frappa dans les balles encore plus fort qu'avant. « Faut s'entraîner pour toujours gagner ! » Dit Harrington en frappant dans une balles avec toute sa force.

La balle était tellement forte, que la raquette tomba des main de Jaden et il tomba au sol. Harrington ne porta pas attention à cela et frappa dans une autre balle avec toute forces, qu'elle vola vers Jaden ferma ses yeux et se prépara pour l'impact, mais après plusieurs seconde d'attentes, Jaden ouvrit ses yeux pour voir que Yuki avait attrapé la balle.

« Ah Yuki ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ne me remercie pas t'aurai pu faire pareil. » Dit Yuki.

« Ah tu es là ! » Harrington sauta au dessus du filet. « Je suis content que tu ai pu venir. » Dit-il heureux

« Si tu le dit, tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec mon ami. » Dit Yuki.

« Ton ami ? Ce Rouge Slifer ? Tu me fait rire, c'est une bonne blague ! » Harrington ricana de cela.

« C'est mon ami, que ça te fait rire ou pas. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais voyons arrête cette mauvaise blague un Bleu Obelisk ne peux pas être ami avec un Rouge Slifer. » Dit Harrington.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas un Obelisk, je suis un Slifer. » Dit Yuki ce qui surpris énormément Harrington.

« Tu rigole j'espère ?... » Demanda Harrington surpris.

« Non, je ne rigole pas. » Dit Yuki sérieusement.

« Mais je t'ai vu parler avec Alexis ! C'est sûr que tu ai un Obelisk ! » Dit Harrington.

« Mais je te dit que je suis un Slifer ! Regarde mon blou- » Yuki voulait tiré sur sous blouson, mais il avait oublié qu'il avait enlevé. « Il est passé où ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est moi qui l'ai. » Alexis rendit son blouson à Yuki.

« Oh merci. » Dit Yuki.

Harrington commença à brûler, métaphoriquement, de haine de voir Yuki et Alexis si proche, comment est-ce qu'une Bleue Obelisk peut traîner avec un Rouge Slifer ?!

« Éloigne-toi de lui, Alexis ! Je n'ai pas envie de dire ça, mais Alexis, la douce fée Bleue Obelisk que tu es ne devrais pas côtoyer un Rouge Slifer comme lui ! » Dit Harrington énervé et jaloux.

« Une fée Bleue Obelisk... ? » Jaden pensa à des petit Obelisk le Tourmenteur avec des ailes en train de voler dans des champs de fleur. « Trop musclé pour être une fée... » Dit Jaden horrifié par ce qu'il a pensé.

« Alexis ! Un homme comme moi te conviendrais mieux ! Maintenant, ne m'en veux pas mais éloigne-toi de ce Slifer, s'il te plaît ! » Dit Harrington.

« Tu es en train de te tromper- » Alexis s'apprêta à expliquer la situation, mais Yuki souleva le Tennisman par le col d'une main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "un homme comme toi" ? » Demanda Yuki toujours aussi froid.

« Alexis a besoin d'un Bleu Obelisk et non d'un Rouge Slifer comme toi ! » Dit Harrington.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qu'elle veut ? » Demanda Yuki.

« "Elle" ?! Tu ose appelé Alexis "elle" ?! » Demanda Harrington énervé.

« Ouais et alors ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Penser que vous avez une relation si proche tous les deux... » Harrington serra sa raquette, qu'elle fut sur le point de se briser. « Je te défie dans un Duel ! » Dit Harrington enragé.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de faire un Duel contre toi. » Yuki craqua les doigts de sa main libre. « J'ai d'autre idée en tête ! » Dit Yuki.

« Si tu es toi aussi un Duelliste, alors tu dois savoir que pour régler cette affaire, c'est de la faire dans un Duel ! D'homme à homme ! » Dit Harrington.

« On devrait pas les arrêter ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Si tu veux mourir fait-le, moi je vais rester ici en sécurité. » Dit Jaden.

Yuki réfléchi pendant quelque seconde avant de dire. « Parfait je veux bien accepter ce Duel, mais qu'est-ce que le gagnant obtient ? »

« Le gagnant deviendra le fiancée d'Alexis ! » Dit Harrington avec détermination.

« Attend une seconde- »

« J'accepte ! Ramène-toi ! » Dit Yuki avant de lâcher Harrington.

« Les choses vont mal tourner. » Dit Syrus.

Les deux Duellistes se mirent chacun à l'un l'autre bout d'un cours de Tennis avec leur Disque de Duel prêt.

« Prêt, Slifer ! » Dit Harrington.

« Mon nom est Yuki, Yuki Yamamoto et tu as intérêt à t'en rappeler. » Dit Yuki.

« Je n'en aurai pas besoin de m'en rappeler après ta défaite ! » Dit Harrington.

* * *

**DUEL/CHANGE !**

**Yuki :** 4000

**Harrington :** 4000

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! » Dit une filles des Bleu Obelisk en arrivant avec son amis.

« Harrington Rosewood va faire un Duel ! » Dit l'autre filles des bleu Obelisk.

« Je suis impatient de voir cela. » Dit la première Bleu Obelisk.

« Je vais commencer ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer GekiRanger – GekiRed Chibi ! » La silhouette d'un enfant apparu, il eut une paire de gant de combat.

_« Beast On ! »_

Une combinaison rouge avec de rayure noire et un casque au allure de tigre apparu sur l'enfant.

« _Unbreakable Body ! _» L'enfant mit ses mains en forme de griffes et commença à faire des rugissement de tigreau. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/1200/800).

« J'active son effet qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement GekiRanger – GekiRed depuis mon Deck en le sacrifiant ! » GekiRed Chibi brilla d'un lumière éblouissante en grandissant. quand la lumière s'estompa GekiRed Chibi devint un homme musclé (LV5/Guerrier/Effet/Feu1800/2000).

« _Yatta !_ » Dit GekiRed heureux.

« Ensuite je vais activer ma magie continue GekiRanger Coopération, quand je contrôle minimum un "GekiRanger" je peux invoquer un autre de Niveau 3 ou moins depuis ma main ! Et je choisis GekiRanger – Master Sharkie-chan ! » Un Requin humanoïde apparu sur le terrain, il portait armure chinoise et il était armée d'une cimetières. (LV3/Bête-Guerrier/Effet/Union/Eau/1300/1200).

« _Master Sharkie-chan ! _» GekiRed câlina heureux Sharkie-chan.

« _Jan-chan ! _» Dit Sharkie-chan heureux.

« Je vais ensuite activer l'effet de Sharkie-chan, je peux l'équiper à GekiRed pour lui faire gagner 300 ATK et une fois par tour il peut baisser l'ATK d'un autre monstre par 300 ! » Sharkie-chan disparu du terrain ce qui rendit GekiRed triste, mais une paire de cimetières bleu apparu dans les main de l'homme.

(GekiRanger – GekiRed ATK = 1800 – 2100)

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tours. » Dit Yuki alors qu'une carte apparu sur son terrain.

« À moi ! » Harrington piocha sa sixième carte. « J'active ma carte magie, As du Service ! Je sélectionne une carte dans ma main. mon adversaire doit deviner s'il s'agit d'une carte Magie, Piège ou Monstre. Je révèle la carte à mon adversaire et s'il a mal deviné, je lui inflige 1500 points de dégâts. Mais je dois retirer du jeu la carte sélectionnée lorsque cette carte est résolue. » Harrington choisis une carte dans sa main. « Quelle type de carte s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

Yuki réfléchi intensément ce qui monta la pression.

« C'est vraiment tendu ! » Dit Syrus.

« Quelle suspense ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ne me dit pas que réfléchi sur une simple carte te fait autant travailler ? » Demanda Harrington.

« C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! C'est une carte piège ! » Dit Yuki.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu peux toujours changer ! » Dit Harrington.

« Je change rarement d'avis. » Dit Yuki.

« Arrogant en plus, mais tu as faux car c'était une carte monstre ! » Dit Harrington en montrant la carte.

**Yuki :** 2500

**Harrington :** 4000

« 15 – 0 ! Enfin je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tours ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Harrington.

« On est pas dans un match de Tennis ! Idiot ! » Yuki piocha sa troisième carte. « J'invoque GekiRanger – GekiYellow ! » une femme portant un combinaison similaire à celui de GekiRed apparus sur le terrain, mais la combinaison était jaune et avait des motif de puma.

« _Honest Heart ! GekiYellow ! _» GekiYellow prit la pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1400/1000).

« Et je vais utiliser GekiRanger Coopération pour invoquer Master Elehung Kam Po ! » Un éléphant humanoïde apparu sur le terrain. Il portait une longue tunique jaune et verte et maniait un boulet en métal attaché à une chaîne. (LV3/Bête-Guerrier/Effet/Union/Vent/1200/1500)

« _Ran-chan, je suis content de te voir ! _» Dit Elehung alors qu'il regardait le postérieur de GekiYellow.

« _Moi aussi, Master Elehung ! _» GekiYellow donna un coup de pied au visage de l'éléphant.

« Je vais ensuite équiper Master Elehung à GekiYellow, ce qui lui fait gagner 600 ATK et ça lui donne l'effet de pouvoir changer la position d'un monstre sur le terrain. » Elehung disparu du terrain alors que GekiYellow gagna un boulet à l'apparence d'un éléphant attaché à un manche par une chaîne.

(GekiRanger – GekiYellow ATK = 1400 – 2000)

« GekiRed va t'attaquer ! » GekiRed commença à faire tourner ses lames autour lui alors qu'il couru vers le Tennisman.

« Désolé mais j'active ma carte piège As du Retour ! Cette carte me permet d'annuler une attaque directe et je t'inflige 1500 de dégâts ! » Une balles frappa les main de GekiRed qui lâcha ses cimetières en l'air qui retomba devant Yuki qui ne bougea pas d'un poils.

**Yuki :** 1000

**Harrington :** 4000

« 30 – 0 ! Mais cette carte me force aussi à envoyer les 3 carte du dessus de mon Deck au cimetières » Dit Harrington

« Il est déjà à 1000 LP ! Il est super en retard ! » Dit Syrus inquiet.

« GekiYellow va maintenant t'attaquer ! » GekiYellow commença à faire tourner son boulet autour d'elle à une vitesse impressionnante avant de le faire tomber sur le crâne de Harrington.

**Yuki :** 1000

**Harrington :** 2000

« Et je finis mon tour ! » Dit Yuki.

« À moi ! » Harrington piocha sa quatrième carte. « Parfait ! J'active As du Smash ! Je montre la première carte sur le dessus de mon Deck et si c'est un monstre je t'inflige 1000 ! » Dit Harrington.

« Aucune attaque, et tu te dit un homme. » Dit Yuki.

« Désolé, mais c'est ma manière de jouer ! » Harrington piocha et la regarda heureux. « Et c'est un monstre ! Tu te prend donc 1000 de dégâts ! » Dit Harrington.

« J'active ma carte piège Canon derrière la porte ! Lorsqu'un effet de carte m'inflige des dégâts, je te les renvoie ! » Dit Yuki.

**Yuki :** 1000

**Harrington :** 1000

« Si il avait une telle carte, pourquoi il ne l'a pas utilisé plus tôt ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Pour égaliser ! » Dit Jaden.

« Non... » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi alors ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Pour lui montrer que ce Duel n'est qu'un jeu trivial pour moi. » Dit Yuki avec un sourire froid.

« Un jeu trivial ?! Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ! » Dit Harrington énervé.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, tu n'en vaut pas la peine. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu l'aura voulu j'active ma carte magie continue, Égalité ! Je ne peux que activer cette carte quand nous avons tout les deux 1000 LP, cette carte nous force tout les deux à n'attaquer qu'avec un seul et les LP ne comptent plus, la victoire reviendra à celui qui infligera des dommage deux fois d'affilée. » Dit Harrington.

« Tu as donc changé les conditions de victoire ? » Yuki avait un grand sourire terrifiant. « J'aime ça. » Dit Yuki.

« On dirait les règles du Tennis. » Dit Alexis.

« Je vais terminer ce Duel ici et maintenant ! J'invoque Le Grand Serveur ! » Un Tennisman robotique apparu sur le terrain. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/300/800). « Son effet est très utile car il me permet d'attaquer directement sans avoir besoin de détruire tes monstre. « Allez Grand Serveur ! » Le Tennisman lança une balle métallique dans les air avant de frapper dedans avec sa raquette, mais Yuki l'attrapa juste avant que la balle ne le touche.

**Yuki :** 700

**Harrington :** 1000

« Avantage : Rosewood ! » Dit-il heureux alors qu'un tableau de score apparu avec le nom de nos Duellistes dessus et deux cercle vide en dessous de leur nom. L'un de ces cercle se remplit pour Harrington.

« Comme je t'ai infligé des dégâts de combat, l'effet du Grand Serveur s'active ! Je peux chercher As du Service dans mon Deck et tu peux piocher une carte. » Harrington chercha une carte dans son Deck alors que Yuki piocha sa deuxième carte en main. « Tu es prêt ? Car j'active As du Service ! » Harrington choisis une carte. « Maintenant dit moi si c'est un monstre, piège ou magie ? » Demanda Harrington.

« Monstre... » Dit Yuki calmement toujours avec son sourire effrayant.

« Tu as eu de la chance... » Dit Harrington énervé alors qu'il révéla la carte monstre qu'il avait choisis. « Je vais équiper ma magie d'équipement Raquette Géante à mon Grand Serveur ! » Une énorme raquette rouge apparu dans le dos du Tennisman. « Cela donne permet à mon Grand Serveur de ne pas être détruit au combat une fois par tour et je ne prend pas de dégâts. Et avec ça je termine mon tour. » Dit Harrington fièrement.

« C'est à moi... » Yuki piocha sa troisième carte. « Vue que tu as changer les conditions de victoire, je vais faire de même. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il entend pas cela ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Il y a plusieurs façon de gagner un Duel, lorsque ton adversaire atteint 0, par des effet de carte ou lorsque ton adversaire ne peux plus piocher de carte lors de sa Draw Phase. » Dit Alexis.

« Je vais invoquer GekiRanger – GekiBlue ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il eut les même gants que GekiRed.

« _Beast On !_ » La silhouette tapa ses poing l'un dans l'autre.

Un costume ressemblant à celui de GekiRed mais il fut bleu et eut des allures de panthère.

« _Fantastic Technic ! GekiBlue ! _» Dit GekiBlue. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1500/900).

« Je vais poser une carte face cachée et je vais activer ma carte magique Carte d'Exécution ! Cette carte me permet de piocher jusqu'à avoir 5 carte en main. » Yuki piocha. « Ensuite je vais sacrifier mes GekiBlue et GekiYellow pour invoquer leur Savage Qi Form ! » Une griffe mécanique apparu dans les main des deux GekiRanger.

«_ Super Beast on ! _» GekiBlue et GekiYellow tapèrent le haut de la griffe et le bleu et jaune de leur combinaison passa au blanc et le noir passa au bleu pour GekiBlue et jaune pour GekiYellow et six petit réacteur apparurent sur leur dos. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/2700/2200), (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/2600/2100).

« Je vais poser mes trois autre carte dans ma main sur mon terrain. » trois apparu sur le terrain de Yuki. « Et je vais activer la carte que j'ai posé au début de mon tour ! Card of Sanctity ! Qui nous permet de piocher jusqu'à avoir six carte en main. » Yuki et Harrington piocha jusqu'à avoir six carte en main. « Et par chance, regarde ça, j'active Pot de cupidité qui me permet de piocher deux carte ! » Yuki piocha deux carte. « Je pose une carte face cachée ! Maintenant dit moi combien de carte reste-il ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Il me reste 25 carte dans mon Deck. » Dit Harrington.

« Bien alors j'active l'effet de GekiBlue Savage Qi ! Je peux détruire autant de carte magie ou piège sur mon terrain et tu envoie trois carte depuis le haut de ton Deck au cimetières pour chacune des carte que j'ai envoyé ! » Dit Yuki.

« Trois carte ! » Dit Alexis surpris.

« Ça fait 15 cartes ! » Dit Jaden surpris.

« Envoie-les ! » Ordonna Yuki alors que Harrington envoya les cartes de son Deck au cimetières.

« L'effet de GekiBlue ne s'arrête pas là quand j'ai envoyé minimum 3 carte grâce à son effet je peux piocher deux carte ! En échange d'activer cette effet je ne pourrais pas attaquer à mon prochain tours, mais il n'y aura pas de prochain. » Yuki piocha deux carte. « Et ensuite j'active l'effet de GekiYellow Savage Qi, je peux envoyé autant de carte depuis ma main au cimetières et tu envoie deux carte depuis le dessous de ton Deck au cimetière pour chaque carte que j'ai envoyé et j'envoie mes neuf cartes en main ! » Dit Yuki.

« Ça fait combien de carte au total ? » Demanda Syrus.

« 18 cartes ! » Dit Yuki avec un ricanement froids et terrifiant alors que Harrington envoyant le reste des cartes de son Deck au cimetières.

« Grâce à l'effet de GekiYellow Savage Qi quand j'envoie au minimum 4 carte grâce à son effet je peux piocher deux carte. » Yuki piocha deux carte. « Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Yuki.

« Je... Je... Je ne peux pas continuer. » Harrington tomba à genoux surpris et horrifié par ce qu'il venait de ce passait.

**Yuki :** 700

**Harrington :** [Deck Out]

* * *

« Il a Deck Out en un seul tour... » Dit Syrus.

« Et avec que deux effet de carte... » Dit Alexis abasourdit.

« J'ai perdu... » Dit Harrington.

« T'es vraiment pitoyables. » Dit Yuki avant d'entendre des pleurs venant de Harrington.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu ! » Dit le Tennisman avant de courir au loin.

« Quel enfant. » Dit Yuki.

« C'était incroyable ! Je ne pensais que c'était possible de Deck Out avec que deux monstre ! » Dit Syrus impressionné.

« C'était rien, tout le monde peut le faire. » Dit Yuki aussi froid que toujours.

« Mais ça ne règle pas le problème. » Dit l'une des Bleu Obelisk qui avait observé le Duel.

« Quelle problème ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ah oui maintenant Alexis est ta fiancée ! » Dit Syrus en réalisant de quoi parlé la bleu Obelisk.

« Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche et de toute façon c'est quoi une fiancée ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une fiancée ? » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« Ouais et alors ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu regardait pas la télé quand t'étais enfant ou tes parents ne t'ont pas expliqué ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Je suis un orphelin donc j'ai pas de parents, et j'avais de meilleur choses à faire quand j'étais enfants comme m'occuper de Sora ou travailler dans un magasin de jeu de société pour gagner de l'argent, c'est plus important que de regarder la télé. » Dit Yuki avant de partir.

« Quel idiot. » Dit Alexis en ricanant.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Yuki vit Sora en train de regarder son lecteur DVD portable avec Gin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Demanda Yuki.

« On regarde Kamen Rider Build ! » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire. « Et toi tu as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai fait ami-ami avec Alexis et j'ai fait un Duel pour devenir son fiancée ou un truc du genre. » Yuki s'allongea sur son lit alors que Gin était en train de s'étouffer de surprise.

« F-F-F-Fiancée ?! » Demanda Gin surpris.

« Ouais, tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda Yuki.

« A-Attend, t-tu sais ce q-que ça veut dire ? » Demande Gin.

« Non. » Dit Yuki.

« Moi non plus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire d'être fiancée ? » Demanda Sora.

« C-C'est m-mieux que j-je ne dise rien. » Dit Gin.

« Si tu le dit, le nabot. » Dit Yuki.

Sora et Gin continuèrent de regarder le lecteur DVD portable alors que Yuki s'endormit.


	13. Tag Duel, le retour d'Ancient Gear Golem

Yuki était dans la forêt de l'île en train de se reposer après un long entraînement. Alors qu'il était allongée au sol, un faon commença à marcher autour de lui. Même après plusieurs minutes le faon ne partit pas.

« Tu veux quelque-chose ? » Demanda Yuki, mais le faon ne fit que le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais reprendre mon entraînement. » Yuki attrapa la branche d'un arbre à une main avant de faire des traction, alors que le faon, lui, continua de regarder Yuki intrigué.

Alors que Yuki continua son entraînement, Leon arriva et rejoignit Yuki dans son entraînement.

« Tu fais quoi ici ? » Demanda Yuki tout en continuant de s'entraîner, mais Leon ne répondit pas et commença à accélérer dans ses tractions. « Tu veux une compétition ? Tu va l'avoir ! » Yuki commença lui aussi à accélérer.

Les deux jeune hommes commença à vouloir dépasser l'un l'autre, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite jusqu'à que les branches où ils étaient accroché se brisèrent et les Yuki et Leon tombèrent au sol.

« Fais chier ! » Yuki se releva avec du mal. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! J'étais bien tout seul. » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Sheppard vous as appelé toi et Sora. » Dit Leon.

« Merci de me dire ça après m'avoir emmerdé, idiot ! » Dit Yuki énervé avant de partir.

* * *

Dès que Yuki arriva dans le bureau du Directeur Sheppard, il vit que Sora était aussi en train d'attendre.

« Ah, Yuki, je t'attendais. » Dit Sheppard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Yuki en claquant la porte et s'asseyant à côté de Sora.

« Quelqu'un voulez vous voir. » Dit Sheppard.

« Qui ? » Demanda Sora.

Sheppard alluma l'écran dans son bureau pour voir qu'un homme de petit taille aux cheveux en forme d'étoile dont les pointes sont Bordeaux et dont quelques mèches blondes encadrent le visage. Il avait des yeux améthyste, un visage enfantin et il portait un marcel noir, un pantalon bleu, une ceinture cloutée, une paire de bottes et des bracelet clouté.

Le première homme était accompagné par un homme de grande taille à la peau pâle, aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux blonds portant une veste vert foncée ouvert montrant un T-Shirt bleu clair, un pantalon bleu avec une ceinture marrons et une paire de basket noir.

« Yugi ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« _Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vue, Sora, comment vas-tu ? _» Demanda Yugi.

« Je vais super bien ! » Dit Sora excité.

« _Et toi, comment tu vas Yuki ? _» Demanda le second homme.

« Je vais bien, Joey. » Dit Yuki froidement.

« _Ah... toujours aussi froids et pire que Kaiba. _» Dit Joey en ricanant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Je voulais prendre des nouvelles, j'ai entendu dire que Tarodeth était de retour ? _» Demanda Joey.

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Je peux m'occuper de nous deux. » Dit Yuki.

« _Je sais, je sais, mais de ce que j'ai entendu de ce Tarodeth, c'est qu'il était plutôt violent et agressif. _» Dit Joey.

« Je te l'ai dit, je peux m'occuper de nous deux. » Dit Yuki.

« _Dans tout les cas, ce n'est pas la seul raison qu'on vous a appelé. J'ai décidé d'envoyer mon Deck pour une exposition sur moi. _» Dit Yugi.

« Donc il y aura une exposition sur toi... narcissisme sans plus. » Dit Yuki.

« _Répète ça un peu, le Power Rangers. _» Dit Yugi un peu énervé.

« Tu m'as entendu, le magicien de mes deux. » Dit Yuki.

« _Ramène-toi ! _» Dit Yugi énervé alors qu'il était retenu par Joey.

« Quand tu veux, nabot ! » Dit Yuki énervé alors qu'il était retenu par Sora.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sheppard confus par la situation.

« Ils se haïssent mutuellement pour je ne sais quelle raison. » Dit Sora.

« _Calmez-vous un peu ! _» Dit Joey.

« Jamais ! / _C'est lui qui a commencé à m'insulter ! _» Dit Yuki et Yugi en même temps. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis /_ c'est toi qui a commencé ! _»

« Calme-toi, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Sora.

« D'accord... » Yuki s'asseye à nouveau. « Le nabot peut continuer à parler. »

Après avoir que Joey l'ai lâché, Yugi continuait ce qu'il disait. « _Comme je le disais j'envoie mon Deck pour une exposition et vue que nous devons aller à l'université, j'ai demandé à grand-père si il pouvait les amener. _»

« "Les amener" ? » Demanda Sora.

« _Ouais j'envoie aussi le mien afin de faire de la pub pour le Duel de Monstre ! _» Dit Joey.

« Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Il se fait vieux donc je voudrais que tu l'aide, tu sais pour se diriger dans l'île et tout cela, alors tu veux bien le faire ? _» Demanda Yugi.

« Bien sûr que je vais aider Solomon. » Dit Yuki.

« _Merci. _» Dit Yugi.

« Ne me remercie pas, j'ai encore rien fait. » Dit Yuki.

« On doit attendre monsieur Muto où ? » Demanda Sora.

« _Il devrait arriver dans quelque jours au Port. _» Dit Yugi.

« D'accord ! Au revoir Yugi ! Au revoir Joey ! » Dit Sora.

« Au revoir Joey. À jamais le nabot. » Dit Yuki.

« _Répète ce que tu- _» Yugi s'apprêtait à s'énerver contre Yuki, mais Sheppard coupa l'appelle.

« C'était plutôt mouvementé comme appelle. » Ricana Sheppard.

« Je vous le fait pas dire, ce nabot ne sais pas se tenir quand il le faut. » Dit Yuki alors que Sheppard ricana nerveusement à cela. « Vous avez encore des truc à nous dire ou pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ah oui, je voulais aussi vous demander de participer au tournoi inter-académie. » Dit Sheppard.

« Nous deux ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui, cette année est un peu spécial, nous n'avons pas que l'académie nord qui va participer, mais aussi celle de l'Est et du Sud donc nous avons prévu de faire un second tournoi qui sera un Tag Tournoi. » Dit Sheppard.

« Et l'académie de l'ouest ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non, ils ont refusé l'invitation. » Dit Sheppard.

« Et pourquoi nous deux en particulier ? Il dois bien avoir une raison derrière ce choix ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Et bien moi et le Docteur Crowler avons cherché pendant longtemps deux Duellistes qui pourrais travailler parfaitement en Duo, mais aucun ne sortait du lot, à part vous deux. » Dit Sheppard.

« Je parie que Crowler a été contre ça ? » Demanda Yuki avant que Crowler n'entre dans le bureau en claquant la porte.

« Et je suis toujours contre ! » Dit Crowler énervé alors qu'il avait un œil auburn noir. « Cette énergumène de Slifer ne respecte aucune règle, se retrouve toujours dans n'importe quelle problème et la plupart des blessure qui me sont arriver cette année était de sa faute ! Juste ce matin je me suis pris un porte au visage de sa faute ! »

« Voyons comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire cela ? » Demanda Yuki aussi calme et froid que la glace.

« Bah il y a bien toutes les fois où il s'est pris le râteau entre les jambes. » Dit Sora.

« Pas ma faute si il sait pas regarder en marchant. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est pour cela que je propose deux Bleue Obelisk pour prendre leur place au tournoi ! » Dit Crowler.

« Et pourquoi Sheppard devrait prendre ton choix la Drag-queen ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je ne suis pas une Drag-queen, rejet ! » Dit Crowler.

« Calmez-vous. » Dit Sheppard avec gentillesse. « Pourquoi ne pas faire affronter les deux Duo aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« Ça me va parfaitement ! » Dit Crowler.

« Ramène tes Obelisk, je vais les briser, dès que j'aurai finis avec eux, il ne voudront plus jamais vouloir faire de Duel, tu me comprend ? Je vais détruire leurs rêves. » Dit Yuki calmement en intimidant Crowler.

« Ouais ! » Dit Sora en essayant d'imiter Yuki. « Mais tu va pas briser leurs rêves j'espère ? » Demanda Sora

« Plus. Jamais. » Dit Yuki aussi froidement que possible.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » Dit Sora.

« Alors c'est décidé, nous allons avoir un Duel cette après-midi. » Dit Sheppard.

* * *

L'après-midi, dans l'arène de l'Académie, tout les élèves de l'académie était présent pour assister au Duel, mais l'arène était vide.

« Pourquoi nous ont-ils appelé ? » Demanda Jaden dans les gradin avec Syrus, Gin, Logan et Leon.

« Aucune idée, Sheppard nous appelé ici, c'est tout. » Dit Leon.

« Chers Duellistes ! » Dit Sheppard à tout les élèves présent. « Comme vous devais le savoir le Tournoi Inter-Académie à lieu très bientôt et je ne me tromperai pas en disant que vous vous demandez pour quel raison vous êtes là ? C'est simple, cette année est très spécial car l'Académie du Sud, de l'Est vont nous rejoindre en plus de l'Académie du Nord et nous avons décidé de faire un Tag tournoi en plus du Tournoi que nous faisons. Et pour décider de nos représentant nous avons voulu faire un Duel entre les deux Duo choisis ! » Les élèves était excité par l'annonce de Sheppard. « Alors veuillez accueillir notre Duo de Bleue Obelisk qui a réussis à monter dans les rangs grâce à leur esprit d'équipe, Blaze Danielson et Joel Nicole ! » Deux Bleue Obelisk montèrent sur l'arène, la première Obelisk avait de longs cheveux roux coiffés en une queue de cheval et des yeux bleu. La seconde Obelisk avait des cheveux noir qui s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son cou et une frange qui cacha ses yeux.

« Alors t'es prête ? » Demanda la première Obelisk.

« Bien sûr, Blaze, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi bonne. » Dit la seconde Obelisk.

« T'inquiète pas ! Joel, on va réussir et ce que des rejet de Slifer alors c'est du gâteau. » Dit Blaze.

« Ouais, tu as raison. » Dit Joel.

« Et leur adversaire seront des Slifer qui ont aussi marqué leur paire grâce à leur magnifique jeu d'équipe, mais aussi pour leur jeu individuel. Veuillez accueillir Yuki et Sora Yamamoto ! » Dès l'annonce de Sheppard, Sora était seule à monter sur l'arène ce qui surpris tout les spectateur présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Sora avant de voir que Yuki n'était pas sur le terrain. « Qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Viens ! » Dit Sora impatiente.

« J'ai le droit de prendre mon temps si j'en ai envie. » Dit Yuki en arrivant.

« J'ai envie de commencer ce Duel le plus rapidement possible. » Dit Sora impatiente.

« Arrête de papoter, les morveux. » Dit Blaze.

« Ou sinon tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda Yuki d'une voix froide.

« On va vous battre, vous battre à plat de couture, les rejet ! » Dit Joel.

« C'est nous qui allons gagner ! » Dit Sora.

« Nous allons gagner et je vais vous briser. » Dit Yuki avec un sourire qui donna des frissons.

« Bien, les règles sont que vous aller partager 8000 points de vie avec votre partenaire et vous aller aussi partager le même terrain, vous acceptez ? » Demanda Sheppard au deux duos.

« Bien sûr ! » Dit Sora et les deux Obelisk.

« Avec joie. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors... »

* * *

**DUEL/CHANGE/HENSHIN.**

**Yuki & Sora :** 8000

**Joel & Blaze :** 8000

« Je vais commencer ! » Blaze piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Ancient Gear ! » Un petit robot fait d'engrenage apparu sur le terrain de Blaze. (LV2/Machine/Effet/Terre/100/800) « Et je vais activer son effet d si je contrôle un "Ancient Gear" je peux l'invoquer depuis ma main en position de ATK, et j'en invoque deux depuis ma main ! » Deux autre petit robot apparu sur le terrain. « Et je finis mon tour ! » Dit Blaze.

« Ancient Gear ? C'est pas l'archétype qu'utilise Crowler ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Si. » Dit Leon.

« Elle doit être fan de Crowler. » Dit Logan.

« C'est à moi ! » Joel piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais utiliser Machine Duplication qui me permet de cibler une monstre avec moins de 500 ATK et en invoquer jusqu'à deux autre depuis mon Deck et je choisis Ancient Gear ! » Deux petit robot d'engrenage apparu sur le terrain.

« OK donc elles sont tout les deux fan de Crowler. » Dit Logan.

« Je vais invoquer Ancient Gear Golem en sacrifiant deux de nos Ancient Gear ! » Deux des quatre petit robot disparurent du terrain pour laisser place à un Golem robotique fait d'engrenage. (LV8/Machine/Effet/Terre/3000/3000).

« Oh et elle a le monstre fétiche de Crowler... ça va finir mal pour eux. » Dit Logan.

« C'est sûr. » Dit Jaden et Syrus.

« Je vais ensuite activer Quick Rush ! Qui permet de passer à travers la règle du premier tour ! » Dit Blaze.

« Avant que tu ne fasse quelque-chose, je vais activer ma Magie-rapide, Graal interdit ! Cette carte me permet de cibler un monstre de lui faire gagner 400 ATK jusqu'à la fin du tour et je choisis ton Ancient Gear Golem ! » Dit Yuki.

(Ancient Gear Golem ATK = 3000 – 3400)

« Idiot tu viens d'augmenter notre monstre ! » Dit Blaze arrogamment.

« Mais l'effet de ton monstre est annulé jusqu'à la fin du tour ! » Dit Yuki.

« C'est pas grave, Ancient Gear Golem va vous attaquer ! » Le Golem de fer leva l'un de ses bras et le baissa à toute vitesse vers Yuki.

« J'active ma carte Magie-rapide, Geki-save ! Quand une attaque va m'infliger plus de 2000 de dommage, je peux invoquer une Gekiranger de LV4 depuis ma main ou Deck et je choisis GekiYellow depuis mon Deck ! » une femme portant une combinaison jaune avec de rayure noire et un casque au motif de puma.

« _Honest Heart ! GekiYellow ! _» GekiYellow prit la pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1400/1000).

« Nous ne prenons pas les dégâts alors que vous vous prenez la moitié ! » GekiYellow donna une rafale de coup de poing et pied dans le poing du Golem ce qui le fit tomber sur les Obelisk.

**Yuki & Sora :** 8000

**Joel & Blaze : **6500

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Joel énervé.

« C'est à moi ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Zi-O ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il avait une ceinture rappelant une horloge ayant deux emplacement vide, la silhouette sortit un chronomètre, tourna le cadran et appuya dessus.

**ZI-O !**

La silhouette plaça le chronomètre dans l'emplacement droit de la ceinture avant d'appuyer sur le haut de la ceinture et posa sa main sur le chronomètre.

« _Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette avant de pousser le chronomètre ce qui fit tourner la ceinture elle-même.

**RIDER TIME ! Kamen Rider ZI-O !**

La silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison noir surmontée d' une armure de la même couleur aux bordures roses et grises semblables aux horloges. Son casque rappelait un cadrant d'horloge dont la petite aiguilles se trouvait à 11h et la grande aiguilles à 2h tandis que sa visière portait le mot ZI-O écrit en japonais. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1900/1800).

« Et je vais activer son effet ! Je peux l'équiper d'une Kamen Rider qui est dans ma main et il gagne un effet selon le monstre équipé ! Et je l'équipe de Kabuto ! » Zi-O sortit un chronomètre gris et rouge, il tourna le cadran et appuya dessus.

**KABUTO !**

Il mit le chronomètre dans le second emplacement de la ceinture, appuya sur le haut de la ceinture et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

**RIDER TIME ! Kamen Rider ZI-O !**

**ARMOR TIME ! Change Beetle ! KABUTO ! **

Zi-O gagnait un plastron rouge, une paire d'épaulette rouge en forme de corne de scarabée rhinocéros, son casque gagnait aussi une corne rouge et sa visière disait Kabuto en japonais.

« Zi-O peut maintenant vous attaquer directement en échange de ne pas conduire ma Battle Phase ! Et c'est ce que je vais faire ! » Dit Sora.

« _Clock Up ! _» Zi-O disparu avant de réapparaître devant les deux Obelisk.

Zi-O leur assena une centaine de coup de pied avant d'appuyer sur les chronomètre sur sa ceinture.

**FINISH TIME ! KABUTO !**

Le pied de Zi-O se rempli d'énergie avant qu'il ne fasse tourner sa ceinture.

**Rider ! TIME BREAK !**

Zi-O donna un coup de pied retourné au deux Obelisk.

**Yuki & Sora :** 8000

**Joel & Blaze :** 4400

« Wow ! Ils ont même pas finit leur premier tour que leur adversaire sont déjà à la moitié de leur LP ! » Dit Jaden impressionné.

« C'est très impressionnant. » Dit Leon calmement.

« Je finis mon tour ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est à moi ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais invoquer Lupinranger – Lupinred ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il avait en main un pistolet blanc et un petit avion rouge avec un chapeau.

« _Kaitou Change ! _» La silhouette mis l'avion sur le côté du pistolet.

**Red !**

La silhouette tourna le chapeau de l'avion.

**0 ! 1 ! 0 ! Masquerase !**

Il tourna le canon du pistolet ce qui mit l'avions vers le haut et visa le ciel.

**Kaitou Change ! Lupinranger !**

Une carte sortit du canon qui vola devant la silhouette qui se retrouva dans une combinaison noire ayant une veste, une cape, des gants et bottes rouges. Il portait un casque au haut noir, au bas rouge et dont la visière rouge en forme de chapeau haut.

« _Lupinred ! _» Dit l'homme. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1700/1300)

« Et son effet s'active, quand il est invoqué je peux regarder l'une de vos mains et je peux bannir une carte ! Je choisis la main de Joel ! » Trois grande carte holographique apparu au dessus de Joel qui se révélez être Mirror Force, Ancient Gear Knight et Ancient Gear Wyvern.

« Bien, bien, bien quelle carte vais-je envoyé ? » Yuki commença à chantonner d'une façon qui donna des frisson pendant quelque seconde avant de pointer à Mirror Force. « Celle là ! » Dit Yuki.

« Zut alors ! » Dit Joel.

« _Merci beaucoup ! _» Lupinred tira sur la version holographique de Mirror Force ce qui l'a fit disparaître.

« Ensuite je vais poser une carte face cachée ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Blaze piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais activer Monster Reborn qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement depuis n'importe lequel de nos cimetière et je vais l'utiliser pour invoquer spécialement Ancient Gear ! » Le petit robot d'engrenage réapparu sur le terrain. (LV2/Machine/Effet/Terre/100/800). « Je vais sacrifier nos deux Ancient Gear pour invoquer par sacrifice un autre Ancient Gear Golem ! » Un autre Golem de ferraille et d'engrenage apparu sur le terrain (LV8/Machine/Effet/Terre/3000/3000).

« I-Ils e-en ont deux, m-maintenant ! » Dit Gin surpris.

« Ils sont vraiment en mauvaise position ! » Dit Jaden.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils vont réussir à surmonter ça ? » Demanda Logan.

Alors que les spectateur était surpris par l'arriver de ce second géant, Yuki eut un grand sourire à donner froids dans le dos.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?! » Demanda Blaze surpris.

« Je me disais simplement que les Obelisks reposent sur des gros monstres comme si vous essayer de prouver quelque chose ? Vous avez peur de ne pas être pris au sérieux ? Oh ou ça serais peut-être pour essayer de prouver que vous avez des compétences ? » Demanda Yuki.

« La ferme ! » Dit Blaze énervé. « Je vais te montrer que nous n'avons besoin de rien prouver ! Nous les Obelisk, somme bien supérieur à toi, rejet de Slifer ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Alors ramène toi, je t'attend ! » Dit Yuki en ricanant.

« Blaze, attend ! » Dit Joel.

« L'un de nos Ancient Gear Golem vont attaquer ton pauvre monstre de pacotille, sale rejet ! » Dit Blaze.

« Tellement prévisible ! J'active depuis ma main, Patranger - PatrenIchigou ! Son effet me permet lorsque qu'un monstre Guerrier est sur le point d'être détruit je peux annuler l'attaquer en envoyant cette carte au cimetière et en plus je bannis ton monstre jusqu'à la fin du tour ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec le même pistolet que Lupinred, mais il avait aussi en main une petite voiture rouge.

« _Keisatsu Change ! _» Dit la silhouette alors qu'il mit la voiture sur le côté du pistolet.

**Ichigou ! Patrize !**

La silhouette tourna le canon du pistolet ce qui mit la voiture en bas du pistolet et tira vers le ciel.

**Keisatsu Change ! Patranger ! **

Un insigne de police sortie du canon recouvrant la silhouette qui se retrouva dans une combinaison rouge ayant des motif de veste de policier blanche avec une cravate rouge. Il portait une paire d'épaulette rouge, une paire de gants blancs, des bottes rouge et un casque rouge avec une visière en forme de casquette policière.

« _PatrenIchigou ! _» Dit l'homme. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1600)

Le Golem de fer s'apprêta à attaquer Lupinred, mais PatrenIchigou se mit entre les deux.

« _Attendez ! _» Le Golem s'arrêta surpris. « _Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression avec préméditation, veuillez me suivre au commissariat sans faire de problème. _» Le Golem était surpris alors que PatrenIchigou lui mit une grosse paire de menotte menottes avant d'aller vers Blaze et de lui donner un mot. « _Vous pouvez aller le chercher au prochain tour, pour l'instant il va venir avec moi ! _» Dit PatrenIchigou.

« _Merci policier. _» Dit Lupinred d'une façon enfantine.

« _La ferme, voleur ! Je viendrais pour toi la prochaine fois ! _» Dit PatrenIchigou avant de disparaître avec le Golem

Quelque seconde passa alors que tout le monde était surpris de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?! » Demanda Blaze surpris.

« Ton Golem est en prison. » Dit Sora en ricanant alors qu'on pouvait aussi entendre Jaden rire depuis les gradins.

« Tu sais quoi ?! Notre second Ancient Gear Golem va attaquer Kamen Rider Zi-O ! » Dit Blaze.

Le Golem écrasa Zi-O sous sa paume alors que le Kamen Rider repris son apparence normal.

**Yuki & Sora :** 5900

**Joel & Blaze :** 4400

« Pourquoi, il a pas disparu ?! » Demanda Joel surpris.

« Quand Zi-O est sur le point d'être détruit je peux envoyé le monstre qui lui ai équipé au cimetière pour lui esquiver sa destruction ! Plutôt utile, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je... je finis mon tour. » Dit Blaze alors que son Golem revient sur le terrain avec un papier en main. « C'est quoi ça ? » Blaze prit le mot et le lit surpris. « Comment ça, je dois payer une amende ?! » Demanda-t-elle surpris et énervé alors que les spectateur rirent de cela.

« C'est à moi ! » Joel piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je pose une carte et je finis mon tours ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain leur terrain.

« Oh tu n'attaque pas ? Serais-tu plus prudente ? Où ça serais que tu ne veux pas reproduire la même erreur que ton amie ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Bien sûr que je ne veux pas faire la même erreur ! » Dit Joel ce qui surpris sa coéquipière. « Attend ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Oh zut ! Est-ce que j'aurai crée un problème entre eux ? » Demanda Yuki alors que les deux Obelisk commença à se disputer.

« T'es vraiment méchant parfois. » Dit Sora.

« Je sais. » Dit Yuki avec un grand sourire.

« C'est pas grave, car c'est à moi maintenant ! » Sora piocha sa cinquième carte. « Parfait ! Je vais utiliser l'effet de Zi-O pour lui équiper Kuuga ! » Zi-O sortit un chronomètre rouge et dorée, il tourna le cadran du chronomètre et appuya dessus.

**KUUGA !**

Il rentra le chronomètre dans la ceinture et la fit tourner.

**RIDER TIME ! Kamen Rider ZI-O !**

**ARMOR TIME ! KUUGA ! **

Zi-O gagna un plastron orange et gris, une paire d'épaulette ronde orange et une paire de gants orange avec des bracelet dorée. Et son casque avait une paire de longue corne et sa visière disait maintenant "Kuuga" en japonais.

« Et maintenant quand il attaque un monstre de Niveau 6 ou supérieur, le monstre est détruit automatiquement ! » Dit Sora.

« Oh c'est super ! Elle va pouvoir détruire un de ces Golem ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ouais, manque qu'à voir comment elle va faire ! » Dit Logan.

« Zi-O attaque l'un des Ancient Gear Golem ! » Le pied de Zi-O se remplie d'électricité alors qu'il se mit à courir vers l'un des Golem à tout vitesse.

Il sauta dans les air, fit un salto avant, avant de descendre en piqué sur le monstre le traversant avec facilité.

« On s'en fiche il nous reste encore un ! » Dit Blaze.

« Grâce à moi ! » Dit Joel énervé par sa partenaire, mais Yuki rit à cela. « Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?! » Demanda Joel.

« Ça me fait toujours rire quand vous essayez de nous prendre de haut. » Dit Yuki.

« Et alors ? Dans tout les cas vous n'avez rien pour le battre, alors tu peux arrêter de rire ! » Dit Blaze.

« Grâce à ma carte piège... » Yuki activa sa carte face cachée. « Raigeki Break ! Elle permet de détruire une carte sur le terrain en sacrifiant une carte depuis ma main, heureusement pour moi il me reste une carte en main donc je détruit ton Golem ! » Un éclair descendit sur le Golem le rouillant alors qu'il tomba en morceaux.

« GekiYellow et Lupinred vont maintenant vous attaquer ! » GekiYellow enchaîna plusieurs coup de pied et poing sur Blaze alors que Lupinred était en train de tirer au pied de Joel.

**Yuki & Sora :** 5900

**Joel & Blaze :** 1300

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tour ! » Dit Sora alors qu'une carte apparu sur leur terrain.

« C'est à moi ! » Yuki piocha sa première carte. « GekiYellow va vous attaquer ! » Dit Yuki.

« J'active ma c arte piège, Negate Attack ! Elle permet d'annuler une attaque tout en finissant votre Battle Phase ! » Dit Joel.

« J'active ma propre carte piège ! Solemn Judgement ! Nous payons la moitié de nos LP pour annuler l'activation d'une carte magie/piège ou l'invocation d'un monstre et nous annulons ton Negate Attack ! » Dit Sora alors que la carte piège de Joel se détruisit en pixel.

**Yuki & Sora :** 2950

**Joel & Blaze :** 1300

GekiYellow couru vers les deux Obelisk les enchaînant de coup de poing et de leur donner un puissant Uppercut.

**Yuki & Sora :** 2950

**Joel & Blaze :** 0

* * *

« Que c'était simple... » Dit Yuki.

Les Disque de Duel se désactivèrent alors que Sheppard arriva sur l'arène.

« Yuki et Sora, vous nous avez montré que vous êtes le meilleur Duo pour le tournoi de cette année ! » Dit Sheppard alors que les spectateur hurlait heureux et excitée par le Duel qu'ils avaient vue.

« Je suis contre ! » Dit Crowler énervé.

« Nous avons gagné Crowler, maintenant respecte ta part du marché. » Dit Yuki.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est tout ! Je demande un second match ! » Dit Crowler.

« Ça va être dur, après tout je les ai brisé. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Regarde-les. » Crowler se retourna et vit que le Duo qu'il avait choisis était en train de se disputer et de s'insulter. « Se battre comme des enfant, et dire que ce sont ceux que tu as choisis, comment as-tu pu faire un choix comme ça sans même faire attention à ça. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudront plus faire de Duel ensemble. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu es vraiment une hypocrite parfois ! » Dit Blaze.

« Moi l'hypocrite ?! Ça y est j'en ai marre de toi, je ne veux même plus entendre parler de toi ! » Dit Joel en partant.

« Et j'avais raison. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors c'est sans aucun doute que je peux dire que vous allez nous représenter durant le Tournoi ! » Dit Sheppard avec un grand sourire.

* * *

De retour au dortoir, Yuki était dans sa chambre, il était allongé dans son lit en train de repenser au Duel qu'il venait de faire.

« _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'avais aucune raison de faire ça à part pour énervé Crowler. _» Yuki s'asseye sur son lit pensif. « Hey Nick. » Appela Yuki alors que le Robot rouge à l'apparence d'une moto apparu à côté de lui.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _» Demanda Nick.

« Tu pense que je vais pouvoir changer un jours ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Tant que tu aura Sora avec toi, je suis sûr que tu va pouvoir changer. Après tout tu as vue à quelle point elle est gentille, si tu ne change qu'est-ce qui pourra aussi te faire changer. _» Dit Nick.

« Ouais, tu as raison, merci. » Dit Yuki en se levant.

« _De rien, toujours un plaisir d'aider. _» Dit Nick avant de disparaître.

Yuki sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver le reste du groupe dans la salle commune des Slifer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Sora surprise. « Je pensais que tu allais dormir. »

« J'avais rien de mieux à faire, donc de quoi est-ce que vous parlais ? » Demanda Yuki en s'asseyant à côté de Sora.

« O-On était j-juste en train de p-parler du T-Tournoi, on se d-demander qui allaient c-choisir pour le tournoi, v-vue qu'ils ont déjà choisis pour les T-Tags. » Dit Gin.

« Sûrement, un Duellistes qui est bien placé, surtout avec Crowler qui va proposer un de ses chouchou. » Dit Yuki.

« Peut-être que cette année va être différent, après tout vous avez été choisis. » Dit Logan.

« Oui. » Dit Leon.

Le groupe continua de discuter du tournoi, jusqu'au soir.


	14. Gurren Lagann contre le Roi des Copieur!

Tôt le matin, Yuki et Sora étaient en train d'attendre au port pour l'arriver d'un bateau important. Sora était excitée comme une puce.

« _Tu devrais te calmer. _» Dit Tsukasa en apparaissant à côté de Sora.

« Comment je peux me calmer, monsieur Muto va arriver ! Je suis tellement contente de le revoir ! » Dit Sora tellement heureuse qu'elle bougea partout.

« Calme-toi ou sinon tu va tomber à l'eau. » Sora failli tomber du port, mais Yuki l'attrapa par le col. « Comme ça. » Dit Yuki.

« _Tu devrais être plus heureux ! _» Dit Sento en apparaissant à côté de Sora. « _Après tout, vous allez avoir en main les Deck, de deux grandes personnalités du Duel de Monstre ! Je me demande qu'elle est le ratio de leur Deck ou alors l'algorithme derrière. _» Dit-il heureux.

« Je sens que ça va être long comme boulot. » Dit Yuki exaspéré. « Et puis pourquoi je devrait être heureux ? Je dois transporter le Deck du nabot. »

« Il est là ! » Sora pointa à un petit bateau au loin qui arriva.

Dès que le bateau arriva, un vieil y descendit avec une mallette en main. le vieil homme était de petit taille avec une petite moustache, un collier de barbe et des cheveux gris assez ébouriffés cachés sous un bandana noir. Il avait la peau pâle, de grands yeux violets et un visage ridé pourtant bon enfant. Il portait une chemise blanche, des chaussures noires, une salopette verte.

« Monsieur Muto ! » Sora câlina le vieil homme heureuse.

« Sora ! Je suis aussi content de te revoir. » Dit le vieil homme.

« Salomon. » Dit Yuki.

« Je suis aussi content de te revoir, Yuki. J'espère que tout va bien ? » Demanda Salomon.

« Ouais tout va bien. » Dit Yuki.

« Je vais vous donner les Decks puis je dois repartir. » Salomon donna la mallette à Yuki. « Après tout, les enfants viennent de recevoir leur argent de noël et de la nouvelle année, grâce à ça les affaires coule à flot. » Dit Salomon.

« Attend, tu viens juste d'arriver. Le voyage a dû être long, tu dois sûrement avoir faim, vient avec nous notre dortoir n'est pas loin. » Dit Yuki.

« Je dirais pas non à un petit truc à manger. » Ricana Salomon.

« Je peux aussi en avoir ? » Demanda Sora.

« Bien sûr, allons-y tant que tout le monde dort. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

De retour à leur dortoir, Sora et Salomon était dans la salle commune alors que Yuki était dans les cuisine en train de leur préparer quelque-chose à manger, mais alors que les deux était en train d'attendre, Jaden, Logan et Leon arrivèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sora ? » Demanda Leon.

« J'attends que Yuki ai fini de nous faire à manger. » Dit Sora.

« C'est qui le vieux à côté de toi ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ah désolé de ne pas m'être présenté directement, je suis Salomon Muto. » Dit Salomon.

« Muto ?! Comme Yugi Muto, le légendaire Duelliste ?! » Demanda Jaden et Logan surpris.

« Oui, c'est mon petit-fils après tout. » Dit Salomon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?! » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Je suis venue donner les Deck pour l'exposition à venir. » Dit Salomon.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai que l'exposition est dans pas longtemps ! » Dit Jaden.

« Je sais par rapport à l'exposition, mais je demandais plus pourquoi il est là ? dans notre dortoir. » Dit Logan.

« Yuki, m'a proposé un truc à manger pour récupérer du trajet et j'allais pas refusé un repas de mon meilleur employé. » Dit Salomon.

« Employé ?! » Demanda Jaden et Logan surpris.

« Fermez-la ! » Dit Yuki énervé depuis les cuisine.

« Désolé... » Dit Jaden et Logan.

« Comment ça, il était votre employé ? » Demanda Leon.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il travaille pour moi, mais j'ai oublié le nombre d'année... » Dit Salomon gêné.

« Ça va faire 9 ans, Salomon. » Dit Yuki.

« 9 ANS ?! COMMENT ÇA 9 ANS ?! » Cria Jaden et Logan de surprise.

« Je vous ai dit de la fermez ! » Ordonna Yuki alors qu'on pouvais voir une aura meurtrière sortir de la cuisine.

« Pardon... » Dit Jaden et Logan effrayé par l'aura de Yuki.

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Je connais cette histoire, je peux la raconter ? » Demanda Sora.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Yuki et Salomon.

« Alors tout à commencer. » Dit Sora.

* * *

_Dans un petit magasin de jeu, un jeune Yuki de 7 ans était en train de regarder les rayons pour un cadeau pour Sora. Il portait un vieux short cacique troué au genoux, un T-shirt noir, une paire de basket blanche usée et une veste à capuche à manche courte beige. Alors qu'il regarder les jeux, il vit deux adolescent en train de fourrer leur poches avec des Booster. Dès que les adolescent allaient sortir du magasin, Yuki se mit sur leur chemin pour les empêcher de sortir._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? » Demanda le premier adolescents._

_« Repose ce que vous avez pris. » Chuchota Yuki._

_« Répète on a pas entendu. » Dit le second adolescent._

_« J'ai dit, reposez ce que vous avez pris. » Dit Yuki._

_« Nous n'avons rien pris alors casse-toi morveux ! » Dit le premier adolescent arrogamment._

_« Sale morveux va ! » Dit le second adolescent en poussant Yuki sur le côté._

_Les deux adolescent s'apprêtèrent à sortir, mais Yuki donna un chassé à l'arrière de la jambe du premier ados ce qui lui faire perdre l'équilibre avant de le bloquer dans une clef de bras presque en l'étranglant._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda le second ados surpris par ce qui ce passait._

_« Remettez ce que vous avez pris, ou sinon je vais lui briser la nuque. » Dit Yuki froidement._

_« Tu ne vas pas me tuer ?! » Demanda le premier ados._

_« Ne me tente pas. » Dit Yuki avec un regard presque aussi vide de vie._

_« OK, OK ! » Les ados vidèrent leur poches effrayé. « Maintenant laisse-moi partir ?! » Demanda le premier ados les larmes au yeux avant que Yuki ne le lâche et qu'il part avec son amis la queue entre les jambes. _

* * *

« Attend ! Yuki a failli tuer quelqu'un ? » Demanda Logan.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Tu crois qu'il va arriver quoi, si on brise la nuque de quelqu'un ? » Demanda Logan.

« Je sais pas. » Dit Jaden un peu gêné.

« Les vertèbres sont brisées et un surplus de sang arrive dans le cerveau ce qui tue la personne. » Dit Leon calmement.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous expliquer tout ça, tu sais ? » Demanda Logan.

« J'aurai fait pareil dans tout les cas. » Dit Leon.

« Ne me coupez pas ! » Dit Sora.

* * *

_Yuki alla à la caisse pour donner ce que les adolescents avait volé. À la caisse, il vit Salomon à moitié endormi._

_« Monsieur. » Appela Yuki ce qui réveilla Salomon surpris._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Salomon._

_« Deux garçon ont essayer de vous voler, je suis venue vous rendre cela. » Dit Yuki en posant les booster sur le comptoir._

_« Oh merci, je suis trop fatigué pour porter attention à ça. » Dit Salomon._

_« Vous avez besoin d'aide dans le magasin ? » Demanda Yuki._

_« Tu vas directement au but ! » Ricana Salomon avant réfléchir pendant quelque seconde et demanda « Tu as quel âge ? »_

_« J'ai 7 ans. » Dit Yuki._

_« 7 ans ? T'as l'air d'un bon garçon, mais tu es trop jeune pour que je te donne un vrai travail et salaire. » Dit Salomon._

_« Tant que je peux payer pour ce que Sora a besoin, je suis prêt à tout. » Dit Yuki._

_« Vraiment ? » Salomon réfléchi pendant quelque seconde. « Si tu est prêt à tout, je veux bien te donner un travail, vient ici après que tu ai finis les cours, je t'ai payerai à la fin de chaque semaine. » Dit Salomon._

_« Merci beaucoup monsieur. » Dit Yuki._

_« Appelle-moi Salomon, mais tu ne m'a pas dit ton nom. » Dit Salomon._

_« Je m'appelle Yuki. » Dit-il._

_« Bien, Yuki, je suis pressé de travailler avec toi. » Dit Salomon._

* * *

« Woah, c'est plutôt surprenant venant de Yuki. » Dit Logan.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Sora.

« Bah tu sais, il est- » Logan se fit couper par Yuki qui claqua deux assiette d'omelette devant Salomon et Sora.

« Bonne appétit ! » Dit Salomon et Sora avant de commencer à manger.

« Je suis quoi ? » Demanda Yuki un peu irrité.

« Bah tu es colérique, froid, grossier, effrayant, tu terrorise Crowler et les bleu pour aucune raison, et le pire d'entre tous, tu as un rire et un sourire qui ferai peur à Satan lui-même. » Dit Logan.

« C'était un plaisir de te connaître. » Dit Jaden caché derrière une table au loin.

« Oh ça va il ne va pas me tuer pour avoir dire un truc comme ça. » Dit Logan mais tout d'un coup une aura noir et meurtrière qui apparu autour de Yuki. « Jésus, Mary, Joseph ! Sauvez-moi de ce démon ! » Pria Logan.

« Tu es chanceux que Salomon soit là, ou sinon tu aura dû manger avec une paille jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. » Menaça Yuki.

« Je ne vais pas oublier ça alors. » Dit Logan effrayé par l'attitude de Yuki.

« Merci du repas. » Dit Salomon ayant fini son assiette. « Je vais y aller, après tout je dois retourner au magasin. »

« À la prochaine Salomon. » Dit Yuki.

« À la prochaine, Yuki et Sora. Et vous deux. » Salomon pointa à Jaden et Logan. « Si vous venez au magasin, je vous ferais une petite remise. » Dit Salomon avant de partir.

« Il était sympa, ce vieux. » Dit Jaden avant de ce prendre une tape derrière la tête par Yuki.

« L'appelle pas le vieux. » Dit Yuki surprenant Logan et Jaden. « Je vais aller voir Madame Dorothy, tu veux que j'aille récupérer ton ticket en même temps ? » Demanda Yuki à Sora.

« Oui, s'il te plaît ! Aujourd'hui je dois aller réviser avec Gin. » Dit Sora.

« OK. » Dit Yuki avec la mallette en main avant de partir.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Logan.

« De quoi tu parle ? » Demanda Sora.

« Il vient de gronder Jaden pour avoir appelé Salomon, "vieux" alors qu'il est le premier à donner des surnom à tout le monde. » Dit Logan.

« Ah ça ! Je sais pas vraiment, il a toujours été très respectueux envers monsieur Muto pour je ne sais quel raison. » Dit Sora.

« C'est vraiment bizarre venant de lui. » Dit Logan.

* * *

Alors que Yuki était en chemin vers le magasin de carte, un esprit sortit de la mallette avant de prendre forme humaine. Il s' agissait d' une jeune fille au visage fin et aux courbes légèrement prononcées. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux dorés et hérissés. Elle portait une courte robe bleue claire agrémentée de pièces d' étoffe roses ainsi que des bottes bleues claires décorées de cercles roses et des protèges avant-bras dans le même style. Dans sa main reposait un court bâton bleu décoré de cercles roses et d' une boule dorée à chaque extrémité.

« _Yuki ! _» Dit la jeune fille en allant câliner Yuki.

« Lâche-moi, Mana. » Dit Yuki froidement.

« _Non ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! _» Dit Mana.

« T'es vraiment emmerdante. » Dit Yuki.

« _Je sais ! _» Dit Mana de façon enfantine avant de se prendre un coup de bâton sur la tête. « _Aïe ! _» Dit-elle en se frottant la tête.

La personne qui tenait le bâton était un homme au visage fin et au corps longiligne doté de longs cheveux raides couleur lilas. Il avait des yeux d' un vert saisissant et une peau qui semblait tannée par le soleil bien qu' en grande partie dissimulée sous une tenue de plusieurs teintes de violet. Cette tenue ressemblait beaucoup à une armure constituée de plusieurs plaques au niveau du torse et des épaules, de solides bottes hautes et de protèges avant-bras mais elle possédait également une pièce d' étoffe d' un violet sombre fendue sur ses côtés qui tombait du torse de l' homme et venait frôler ses chevilles. Les plaques de l' armure remontait jusqu' au dessus de la tête du jeune homme pour se finir en un haut casque pointu.

« _Arrête de le déranger et retourne à ton entraînement. _» Dit l'homme.

« _Pardon, maître. _» Dit Mana gênée avant de disparaître.

« Merci, Mahad. » Dit Yuki.

« _De rien. _» Dit l'homme.

« Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu l'as pris en tant qu'élève. » Dit Yuki.

« _Elle a un très bon potentiel et puis elle est plutôt intéressante. _» Dit Mahad.

« Je te le fait pas le dire. » Ricana Yuki.

« _Je vais retourner voir si elle ne fait pas encore des bêtises. _» Dit Mahad.

« Dit bonjour au Dragon Noir au Yeux Rouge et à Kuriboh de ma part. » Dit Yuki.

« _Bien sûr._ » Dit Mahad avant de disparaître.

Dès que Yuki arriva enfin au magasin pour voir que les Slifer, Ra et Obelisk en train de se battre pour être au comptoir pour acheter leur ticket pour l'exposition, certain Slifer était en train de glisser pour avancer vers le comptoir, certain Ra était en train de négocier pour essayer d'avancer vers le comptoir et certain Obelisk était même en train de donner des pot de vin pour faire que d'autre élèves acheter leur ticket à leur places.

« Ah, Yuki, tu es enfin là, Sheppard m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais avec le colis. » Dit Dorothy calmement tout en s'occupant de ses demande alors que ses employé eux était en train de paniqué.

« C'est normal qu'ils soient aussi excités ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oh tu sais, l'exposition a beaucoup de succès. » Dit Dorothy.

« Besoin d'aide pour les calmer ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oh, ça serait très gentil de ta part si tu pouvais faire cela. » Dit Dorothy.

Yuki prit une grosse respiration avant de crier. « CALMEZ-VOUS ! »

Tout le monde se boucha les oreille de douleur tellement que le crie, que le hurlement de Yuki était fort. Tout le monde était surpris par la puissance du crie de Yuki et le regarda surpris.

« Mettez-vous en ligne ! » Ordonna Yuki ce que les Duellistes firent effrayé. « Le prochain qui ose ne serait-ce que corrompre, dépasser ou je ne sais quoi. Je jure de lui faire traverser le mur à pleine vitesse. Je me suis fait comprendre ? » Les Duellistes hochèrent en accord. « Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?! » Redemanda Yuki énervé.

« Oui ! » Répondirent-ils.

« Bien. » Yuki alla vers Dorothy. « Je vais prendre mon ticket, ainsi que celui pour Sora et un en plus car on ne sait jamais. » Dit Yuki.

« Tient les voici. » Dorothy donna trois ticket à Yuki.

« Merci. » Dit Yuki.

« Oh hey ! Pourquoi il passe devant nous pour prendre des ticket comme ça ?! » Demanda un Bleu Obelisk énervé en sortant

« J'ai ces ticket car j'aide pour l'expo alors tu la ferme. » Menaça Yuki effrayant l'Obelisk qui retourna dans la queue sans rien dire.

« Maintenant que tout est calme, viens avec moi pour mettre placez les Deck dans l'expo. » Dit Dorothy en montrant le chemin à Yuki.

Yuki arriva dans la salle de l'expo pour voir un présentoir avec un couvercle en verre au centre, plusieurs poster était mis avec écriteaux marqué des exploits du Duellistes Légendaire, Yugi Muto et de son partenaire Joey Wheeler.

« Je dois juste poser les Deck ici ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais, après tu aura finis. » Dit Dorothy en enlevant le couvercle du présentoir.

« Bien. » Yuki sortit les Deck de la mallette et les plaça sur le présentoir. « C'est fait. » Dit Yuki avant de voir que Dorothy était en train de lire les écriteaux.

« J'arrive pas à croire que nous avons les Deck de Yugi et Joey. » Dit Dorothy admiratif.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser. » Dit Yuki en partant.

Sur son chemin vers le dortoir, il passa vers le magasin de carte pour voir que les élèves entouré autour de quelque-chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Yuki.

Yuki regarda au dessus de le regroupement d'élèves pour voir que Syrus était en train de faire un Duel contre un Jaune Ra qui avait des cheveux marron au mèche rouge redressé en arrière. Syrus avais sur son terrain, un avions rouge ayant des allure de cartoon avec ses gros yeux alors que son adversaire avais deux carte face cachée sur son terrain.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« C'est Dimitri, un Ra. » Dit Bastion à côté de Yuki.

« Je peux voir ça, je ne suis pas aveugle. » Yuki alla vers Syrus. « Syrus ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh Yuki. » Dit Syrus surpris.

« Je suis partis 5 min et voilà ce qui ce se passe, je peux avoir une explication ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Comment tu peux demandé, ça ? » Syrus pointa au affiche de Yugi placardé un peu partout dans le magasin.

« Je sais par rapport à cela, je parler plus de ce qui se passe là entre toi et ce con. » Dit Yuki.

« Comme tu le sais déjà, on distribue les tickets ici. » La caissière eut un ticket en main. « Et ils font un Duel pour savoir qui aura le dernier. » Dit la caissière.

« Un peu égoïste de ta part, le nabot. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce tu raconte ? C'est pas pour moi. » Syrus sortit son ticket. « C'est pour Jaden. » Dit Syrus.

« Arrêtez de parler, les rejets ! » Dit Dimitri avec un ton familier qui irrita Yuki.

« Hein ? » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« Retourne avec les autres et regarde comment je vais battre ton amis comme le Slifer qu'il est ! » Dit Dimitri.

« Détruit-le, Syrus. » Dit Yuki.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Détruit-le, bats-le, tout ce que tu veux mais ferme-lui son clapet. » Dit Yuki avant de retourner vers Bastion.

« OK ! » Dit Syrus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Jaden à Bastion et Yuki alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Syrus est en train d'avoir un Duel contre Dimitri pour avoir un ticket pour toi. » Dit Bastion.

« C'est vrai ?! Vas-y Syrus ! Tu peux le faire ! » Encouragea Jaden.

« Reprenons le Duel. » Dit Syrus.

« C'était à moi ! J'active Violent Orage ! Elle détruit toutes les carte magie et piège sur le terrain ! » Un puissant vent détruit tout les carte magie et piège du terrain alors que deux larve dorée apparu sur son terrain.

« J'ai une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu... » Dit Jaden.

« C'est à cause du Deck de Dimitri. » Dit Bastion.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Jaden et Yuki.

« Son Deck copie celui de Crowler. » Dit Bastion.

« Je sacrifie mes deux jeton pour invoquer Ancient Gear Golem ! » Le géant de fer et de rouage apparu sur le terrain de Dimitri. (LV8/Machine/Effet/Terre/3000/3000). « Mon Golem vas maintenant attaquer ton ridicule avion ! » Le Golem commença à rouer de coup le petit avion.

« Pas si vite ! J'active l'effet de JetRoid ! Lorsqu'il est attaqué, je peux activer une carte piège depuis ma main ! Et je choisis Cylindre Magique ! » Un cylindre apparu devant le poing du Golem alors qu'un autre apparu au dessus de Dimitri.

Le Golem surpris par l'arriver de ce cylindre le pris en main et commença à frapper dedans, mais les coup ressortit du cylindre au dessus de Dimitri.

**Syrus : **3700

**Dimitri : **0

« Ouais j'ai gagné ! » Dit Syrus alors que leur Disque de Duel se désactivèrent.

« Bravo, Syrus ! » Dit Jaden en allant voir Syrus. « Tu as réussis à battre le combo qui m'a donné du fil à retordre ! »

« Bien joué, nabot. » Dit Yuki.

« Je me suis simplement souvenu du Duel entre Jaden et Crowler, donc j'ai décidé de rajouter un contre dans mon Deck ! » Dit Syrus fièrement.

« C'est quand même bien joué. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci ! » Dit Syrus gêné par les compliment qu'il reçu. « Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier ! » Syrus alla au comptoir pour récupérer le dû de son Duel. « Je prend ça ! Sans rancune, j'espère ? » Demanda Syrus alors que Dimitri était à genoux de sa défaite. « Tien voilà pour toi. » Syrus donna sa récompense à Jaden.

« Merci, Syrus ! » Dit Jaden.

« Bien, c'est fini, tout le monde. Veuillez retourner en classe s'il vous plaît. » Dit un des employés.

« C'est quoi son problème à lui. » Dit un Slifer présent sur le point de partir. « Il fait partie des Ra, ça devrait être simple pour lui. » Dit un Ra. « C'est parce que ses Duels sont complètement nuls ! Il fait que copier les autre. » Dit un Obelisk.

« Ne les écoute pas. » Dit Yuki en gagnant l'attention de Dimitri. « On as tous nos jours de malchance. »

« La ferme ! Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu as été choisis pour participez au tournoi inter-académie ! » Dit Dimitri en courant au loin.

« Quel ingrat, j'essaie d'être gentil et c'est comme ça qu'on me répond. » Dit Yuki.

« Laisse tomber. » Dit Bastion. « C'est toujours comme ça avec Dimitri, il copie les Deck des Duelliste les plus connus pour être plus fort. »

« Mais son exécution des stratégie et des combo sont très mal fait ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui. » Dit Bastion.

« Tu ne peux pas devenir plus fort juste en copiant. » Dit Yuki.

« Je pense qu'il n'as pas compris ça. » Ricana Syrus.

Tout d'un coup, Alexis arriva en courant et s'arrêta essoufflé au comptoir avant de demander. « Est-ce qu'il vous reste des ticket ?! »

« Non, désolé, on vient de donner le dernier. » Dit la caissière.

« Zut ! » Dit Alexis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alexis ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Bah il y a plus de ticket, tout ça car j'étais occupé avec Mindy et Jasmine. » Dit Alexis.

« Tu veux un des miens ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu veux bien ? » Demanda Alexis.

« J'en ai pris un en plus du mien et celui de Sora, vue que Sora a l'habitude de perdre ses affaires, mais tu peux l'avoir. » Yuki donna son ticket en plus à Alexis.

« Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. » Dit Alexis.

« De rien. » Dit Yuki en s'apprêtant à partir.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je vais aller me reposer. » Dit Yuki.

« Et les cours ? » Demanda Syrus.

« J'ai ma journée de cours excusé pour avoir aidé l'expo. » Dit Yuki.

« Chanceux ! » Dit Jaden.

« Je sais. » Ricana Yuki alors qu'il partit.

* * *

Au soir, dans le dortoir des Jaune Ra. Dimitri était dans sa chambre en train de repenser à sa défaite contre Syrus.

« Pourquoi ?! » Demanda-t-il énervé. « Pourquoi... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à gagner ?! » Dimitri jeta au sol toutes les affaire se trouvant sur son bureau. « Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba et Zane Truesdale ! J'ai copie leur stratégie et Deck, j'ai fait toutes les recherches possible sur les Deck des meilleurs Duellistes ! Et pourtant, je ne gagne pas ! » Il frappa du poing son bureau de rage. « Où est le problème ? » Demanda Dimitri alors qu'une flyers de l'exposition tomba sur son bureau. « Mais oui ! C'est ça ! » Dit-il heureux.

* * *

Dans la salle de l'exposition, Yuki était en train de regarder les Decks intensément, pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là, je hais ce nabot. » Dit Yuki avant que Mana apparaisse et câlina Yuki.

« _C'est parce que tu m'aime bien ! _» Dit Mana.

« _Vous êtes pas mignon ? _» Demanda Marvelous en apparaissant à côté de Yuki.

« La ferme ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« _Je vais garder ce moment en souvenir. _» Marvelous sortit un vieille appareil photo rose et prit Yuki et Mana en photo.

« C'est pas l'appareil photo de Tsukasa ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Si, mais je lui ai volé, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être utile. _» Dit Marvelous.

« Tu sais qu'il va te tuer pour ça. » Dit Yuki.

« _Ouais, mais ça valait le coup. _» Dit Marvelous avant de disparaître.

« Mana, tu veux bien retourner dans le Deck ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Non ! _» Mana pouffa ses joues comiquement.

« Allez, après le Deck de Yugi va manquer la pièce, la plus importante. » Dit Yuki.

« _Qui est ? _» Demanda Mana.

« Toi. » Mana se mit à rougir comme une tomate à ce que venait de dire Yuki.

« _Voyons, je ne suis pas si importante que ça. _» Dit Mana modestement.

« Si, tu es la mascotte de son Deck, tout le monde connaît son Deck grâce à toi. » Dit Yuki.

« _Arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! _» Dit Mana heureuse comme pas possible.

« Alors tu veux bien y retourner ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _OK ! _» Mana donna un baiser sur la joue de Yuki. « _À plus tard ! _» Dit-elle avant de disparaître.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faites. » Yuki fatigué s'apprêta à partir mais...

*Whack*

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Jaden, Syrus et Logan était en chemin vers l'exposition pour essayer de voir les Decks avant tout le monde.

« C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, Jaden. » Dit Syrus.

« Je suis d'accord avec Syrus, si on se fait chopper, on va être dans de gros ennuie ! » Dit Logan.

« Mais vous vous inquiétez pour rien ! On vas jeter un petit coup d'œil de rien du tout ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

Mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Bastion, Sora et Gin sur le point d'entrée dans l'exposition.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« On est venue voir les Decks avant tout le monde et vous ? » Demanda Bastion.

« La même chose ! » Rit Jaden.

« On peut dire que les grands esprits se rencontre ! » Dit Sora.

« Allons-y, alors ! » Dit Jaden.

Jaden ouvrit les porte de l'exposition pour voir Yuki au sol, à côté de lui se trouver une batte brisé en deux et une petite bouteille verte en morceau, et le couvercle en verre du présentoir brisée avec un des deux Deck manquant.

« YUKI ! » Cria Sora en allant voir son frère et le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Yuki à moitié réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Et pourquoi t'étais par terre ?! » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Laisse-moi deux seconde pour récupérer. » Yuki se leva, mais tout d'un coup il se tint la tête de douleur.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Non ! Dimitri est venu et a essayé de m'assommer ! » Yuki regarda main pour voir qu'elle était recouverte de sang. « Il a pas raté son coup en plus. » Dit Yuki.

« Dimitri ?! » Demanda tout le monde surpris, sauf Yuki.

« E-Explique n-nous tout depuis l-le d-début ? » Demanda Gin.

« C'est simple. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

_« Voilà une bonne chose de faites. » Yuki s'apprêta à partir mais..._

_*Whack* _

_Yuki se prit un coup de batte sur la tête qui se brisa en deux._

_« Qui est le con qui osé faire ça ?! » Yuki se retourna vers son assaillant pour voir que c'était Dimitri. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il craqua ses doigts._

_Dimitri ne répondit pas et essaya à nouveau de frapper Yuki avec le reste de batte qui lui rester, mais Yuki l'attrapa avec facilité._

_« Ça ne vas pas fonctionner deux fois d'affilé ! » Yuki donna un puissant coup de tête au visage de Dimitri qui tomba au sol de douleur alors que son nez saigna. « Tu tombe avec que ça ? Pitoyable... » Yuki souleva Dimitri par le col. « Maintenant explique-toi ! » Ordonna Yuki, mais Dimitri sortit de sa poche de blouson, une petite bouteille en verte qu'il écrasa sur la tête de Yuki qui lâcha Dimitri de surprise. « C'est quoi ce truc ? » Demanda Yuki alors que sa vision se troubla. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, enfoiré... » Yuki tomba au sol endormie._

* * *

« Et c'est tout ce que je me souvient. » Dit Yuki alors que Sora, lui posa un bandage sur la tête.

Bastion regarda les morceau de verre et vit un étiquette sur l'une d'entre elle. « C'est de l'Éther, ça a dû rentré dans ton corps par ta plaie, c'est ça qui t'as mis K.O. » Dit Bastion.

« Il a trouvé ça où ? » Demanda Sora.

« Il a dû en trouvé dans l'infirmerie. » Dit Bastion

« M-Mais p-pourquoi il v-voulait t'assommer ? » Demanda Gin.

Jaden réfléchit pendant quelque seconde avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. « C'est pour prendre un des Deck ! » Dit-il.

« I-Il a p-pris lequel ? » Demanda Gin.

Jaden alla voir le présentoir et regarda le Deck. « Il a pris celui de Yugi, il reste que celui de Joey ! »

« Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? » Demanda Logan.

« Aucune idée, mais je vais le retrouver et le défoncer. » Dit Yuki.

« Non ! Tu vas te reposer, les autres vont s'en occuper ! » Dit Sora.

« Et qui est-ce qui va m'en n'empêcher ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Moi ! » Dit Sora alors qu'un silence arriva dans la salle alors que Sora et Yuki se regardèrent intensément.

« D'accord. » Dit Yuki exaspéré.

« On y va alors ! » Dit Logan.

Le reste du groupe laissa Yuki et Sora pour partir à la recherche de Dimitri et du Deck volé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dimitri était à la côte sur un gros rocher, il avait maintenant son blouson ouvert montrant son T-Shirt noir avec le symbole du puzzle du millénium et il portait une écharpe verte. Il était en train de regarder les carte qu'il avait volé.

« Génial ! Ces cartes légendaire sont enfin entre mes mains ! » Dit Dimitri heureux.

Alors que Dimitri était heureux du bien qu'il avait volé Syrus arriva.

« Hey ! Reviens avec le Deck que tu as volé, Dimitri ! » Dit Syrus.

« Tu es Syrus Truesdale, hein ? Excellent Timing ! » Dimitri mit son Disque de Duel et lança un autre à Syrus. « J'étais sur le point d'essayer ce Deck ! Tu seras l'adversaire parfait ! » Dit Dimitri fièrement.

« Si, ça me permet de récupérer le Deck, je veux bien. » Dit Syrus en mettant son Deck dans le Disque de Duel.

« Alors... »

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Dimitri : **4000

**Syrus :** 4000

* * *

À l'entrée de l'Académie, Jaden, Bastion, Logan et Gin se rejoignirent pour partager le résultat de leur recherche.

« Rien dans les dortoir. » Dit Jaden.

« Pareille chez les Ra. » Dit Bastion.

« L-La même c-choses pour les c-classes et au m-magasin. » Dit Gin

« Il est passée où ? » Demanda Logan

« Vous cherchez qui ? » Demanda Leon en apparaissant de nul part.

« AAAAHHH ! » Dirent le reste du groupe surpris par l'arrivé de Leon.

« Fait pas ça on a failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! » Dit Logan énervé.

« Désolé. » Dit Leon.

« On c-cherche D-Dimitri, tu n-ne l'a-aurai pas vue ? » Demanda Gin.

« Je sais pas de qui vous parlez. » Le groupe soupira défaitiste. « Mais j'ai vu Syrus en train de faire un Duel contre un drôle de gars. » Dit Leon.

« Pourquoi l'avoir pas dit plus tôt ! » Dit Logan.

« Je viens de vous le dire. » Dit Leon.

« Pas grave, tu les as vue où ? » Demanda Logan.

« Près de la côte. » Dit Leon.

« Allons-y ! » Dit Jaden en courant en direction de la côte.

« Attend nous ! » Dit Bastion en courant après le Slifer.

« O-Ouais ! » Dit Gin en les rejoignant.

Logan s'apprêta à rejoindre les autre mais il vit Leon en train de rester sur place à ne rien faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Logan.

« Je réfléchit. » Dit Leon.

« À quoi ? » Demanda Logan.

« Rien d'important. » Dit Leon.

« Si c'est rien d'important tu peux venir avec nous ! » Logan prit Leon par la manche et le tira pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Leon se laissa faire, il était trop occupé par la silhouette fantomatique près de l'entrée de l'Académie. La silhouette était un jeune homme au yeux et des cheveux rouge pourpre et il portait un uniforme scolaire noir et en dessous de sa veste il portait un pull à capuche gris. Le jeune homme sourit à Leon avant de disparaître.

* * *

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Syrus au sol battu alors que Dimitri avait un grand sourire.

« Ça y est ! Je suis vraiment puissant ! » Rit Dimitri.

Jaden alla vers Syrus et l'aida à se lever. « Ça va, Syrus ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jaden... » Dit Syrus.

« T'inquiète, on va s'occuper de lui. » Logan monta sur un rocher et dit. « Dimitri ! Rends ce Deck tout de suite ! »

« Jamais ! C'est le Deck Ultime ! Celui qui me revient de droit ! » Dit Dimitri.

« Ce n'est pas ton Deck ! » Dit Logan.

« Il me revient de droit ! Je ne vais plus jamais perdre un Duel avec ! » Dit Dimitri.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! Je te défie tout de suite en Duel ! Si tu perd, on récupère le Deck ! » Dit Logan.

« Et si je gagne ? » Demanda Dimitri.

« Tu peux avoir mon Deck ! » Dit Logan surprenant le groupe.

« T-Tu es sûr ? C-C'est le D-Deck que t'a d-donné ta sœur. » Dit Gin.

« Je suis sûr. » Logan retourna son blouson, sortit son Disque de Duel au couleur de son monstre fétiche et mit sa paire de lunette de soleil en forme de V.

« Commençons alors ! » Dit Dimitri.

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Logan : **4000

**Dimitri : **4000

« Je commence ! » Logan piocha sa sixième carte. « Parfait je vais invoquer Brigade Gurren – King Kittan ! » Un robot jaune à taille humain apparu sur le terrain, il avait de courts bras et jambe, sa tête était son corps principale qui avait un front et une mâchoire pointu. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1600/1400). « Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour sur ça ! » Dit Logan alors qu'une carte apparu sur son terrain.

« C'est à moi ! » Dimitri piocha sa sixième carte. « Je activer Polymérisation pour Fusionner Gazelle, Roi des bêtes mythiques et Berfomet de ma main pour invoquer Chimère, bête mythique volante ! » Un lion ailé a deux tête apparu sur le terrain Dimitri, l'une des deux têtes avait une paire long cornes. (LV6/Bêtes/Effet/Fusion/Vent/2100/1800). « Chimère va attaquer ton pauvre monstre ! » La chimère vola vers Kittan et utilisa ses deux têtes pour mordre le Robot, mais une grande main de robot attrapa la chimère et la lança.

« Comment ? » Demanda Dimitri surpris.

« Grâce à ma carte piège s'active ! Le Sauvetage de Gurren Lagann ! Quand un monstre est sur le point d'être détruit je peut envoyer Gurren et Lagann depuis mon Deck au cimetière pour invoquer par Fusion Brigade Gurren – Gurren Lagann et avec cette carte, ta Battle Phase est terminé ! » Dit Logan en montant dans Gurren Lagann. (LV7/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Vent/2500/3000)

« C'était bien joué de Logan ! » Dit Jaden.

« En f-faite, S-Syrus, tu l'as a-affronté ? Tu aurais des conseil pour Logan ? » Demanda Gin.

« En fait, je... il m'a battu que avec Chimère... » Dit Syrus gêné.

« Hein ?! » Demanda Gin surpris. « M-Mais malgré ça, si c'est un a-adversaire que tu as d-déjà b-battu, Logan d-devrait s'en sortir.A-Après tout un D-Deck de c-ce niveau d-demande des t-tactique de haut niveau. » Dit Gin.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Bastion.

« J-Je pense. » Dit Gin.

« Dimitri a une trop bonne mémoire, ses Decks personnel sont inconsciemment basés sur ceux des autres. » Expliqua Bastion. « Ses adversaires utilisent ce défaut contre lui, ce qui fait qu'il perd toujours ses Duels. Lorsqu'il mémorise un Deck, il se rappelle les caractéristique du Deck en un instant. À partir d'un Deck, il peut même connaître la personnalité du Duelliste qui l'a construit et reproduire ses techniques. Si le Deck qu'il a à présent est le plus puissant alors vous pouvez le considérer comme un Duelliste invincible ! »

« Je pose deux carte et je finis mon tour ! » Deux carte apparurent sur le terrain de Dimitri.

« À moi ! » Logan piocha sa cinquième carte. « Parfait ! Je vais utiliser Ancient Rule qui me permet d'invoquer un monstre normal de Niveau 5 ou plus et je choisis Brigade Gurren – Arc-Gurren ! » Un énorme vaisseau spatial bleu grisé de plusieurs dizaine de mètre de long apparu sur le terrain de Logan. (LV8/Machine/Gemini/Vent/2800/2500). « Gurren Lagann va attaquer ta Chimère. » Gurren Lagann couru vers la Chimère.

« J'active l'une de mes carte face caché ! Negate Attack ! » Un vent puissant s'apprêta à renvoyer Gurren Lagann à sa place, mais le robot transforma sa main en foreuse. Il la fit tourner pour accélérer et transpercer la Chimère.

**Logan : **4000

**Dimitri :** 3600

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Dimitri surpris.

« L'effet de Gurren Lagann ! Je peux annulé l'effet d'une carte Magie/Piège en envoyant un monstre "Brigade Gurren" depuis mon cimetière dans mon Deck ! Donc Negate Attack est annulé ! » Dit Logan.

« L'effet de Chimère s'active ! Quand il est détruit je peux invoquer un des matériaux utilisé pour sa Fusion ! Et je choisis Gazelle ! » Un bête humanoïde apparu sur le terrain de Dimitri. (LV4/Bête Normal/Terre/1500/1200)

« King Kittan va l'attaquer alors ! » Kittan s'apprêta à abattre la bête mais un vent puissant le renvoya à sa place.

« J'active mon second Negate Attack ! » Dit Dimitri.

« Je finis mon tour alors ! » Dit Logan.

« Je vais te battre à plat de couture ! » Dimitri piocha sa seconde carte en main. « Parfait ! Je vais utiliser les Épées de Révélation de la Lumière ! Cette carte empêche tes monstre d'attaquer pendant trois tour ! » Des épée de lumière verte transperça le terrain bloquant les monstre de Logan.

« Pourquoi, il n'a pas utilisé l'effet de Gurren Lagann ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ça fonctionne que durant la battle phase... » Dit Logan alors que Gurren Lagann se frotta l'arrière du crâne gêné.

« HEIN ?! » Demanda le groupe surpris.

« Faible ! J'active la seul carte qui me reste en main ! Pot Of Greed pour piocher deux carte ! » Dimitri piocha deux carte. « Et je vais poser une carte pour finir mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Dimitri

« À moi ! » Logan piocha sa quatrième carte. « _J'ai rien pour détruire ses épée, vaut mieux que je me prépare pour les prochain tour. _» Pensa Logan. « Je vais posa trois carte face caché pour ensuite active Card Of Sanctity qui nous permet de piocher jusqu'à avoir 6 cartes en main ! » Les deux Duellistes piochèrent. « Et je vais invoquer Brigade Gurren – Yoko Littner ! » Une jeune femme à la peau bronzé, elle avait des cheveux ambre coiffés en queue de cheval, elle portait un haut de bikini noir ayant des flamme rouge, un short noir avec une ceinture cloutée, une paire de hautes chaussettes roses avec des bottes au motif de flamme. Elle était armée d'un fusil de précision (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1700/1600)

« Parfait ! J'active ma carte piège Cercueil maléfique ! Quand mon adversaire invoque un monstre, je peux cibler un de ses monstre et un des mien, les sacrifier pour invoquer spécialement un monstre Magicien Ténèbres depuis mon Deck ! Et je choisis ton Arc-Gurren et mon Gazelle ! » Gazelle disparu du terrain alors que le vaisseau se cracha dans la mer alors qu'un cercueil rouge apparu sur le terrain. « Viens à moi ! Dark Magician ! »

Un un homme sortit du cercueil, il avais un visage fin et au corps longiligne doté de longs cheveux raides couleur lilas. Il avait des yeux d' un vert saisissant et une peau qui semblait tannée par le soleil bien qu' en grande partie dissimulée sous une tenue de plusieurs teintes de violet. Cette tenue ressemblait beaucoup à une armure constituée de plusieurs plaques au niveau du torse et des épaules, de solides bottes hautes et de protèges avant-bras mais elle possédait également une pièce d' étoffe d' un violet sombre fendue sur ses côtés qui tombait du torse de l' homme et venait frôler ses chevilles. Les plaques de l' armure remontait jusqu' au dessus de la tête du jeune homme pour se finir en un haut casque pointu. Dans sa main se trouvait un long bâton d' un vert sombre cerclé d' un vert plus pâle et à la tête duquel se trouvait une pierre magique verte taillée en une boule lisse et brillante. (LV7/Magicien/Normal/Ténèbres/2500/2100).

« C'est l'Ace de Yugi ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« J'ai jamais cru le voir en vrai. » Dit Syrus émerveillé.

« I-Il est bien p-plus i-impressionnant en vrai. » Dit Gin.

« Arrêtez de lui bavez dessus ! Je dois me le farcir ! » Dit Logan.

« Pardon ! » Dirent les trois Slifer.

« Je passe Kittan et Yoko en mode DEF et je finis mon tour. » Dit Logan

« Bien à moi alors. » Dimitri piocha sa seconde carte. « Je vais utiliser Thousand Knives, qui me permet quand j'ai un Dark Magician sur mon terrain de détruire un de tes monstre et je choisis King Kittan. » Des couteaux transpercèrent le robot le détruisant. « Maintenant Dark Magician va attaquer Yoko ! » Le magicien remplie son sceptre d'énergique magique avant de lancer l'attaque sur la jeune fille qui se prépara à l'impact, mais Gurren Lagann bloqua l'attaque.

« _Logan ! Simon ! _» Dit Yoko.

« Replie-toi ! On s'occupe du reste ! » Dit Logan.

« _OK ! Faites attention ! _» Dit Yoko avant de disparaître.

**Logan : **3200

**Dimitri :** 3600

« Tu es trop jeune de 1000 ans pour me battre ! » Dit Dimitri.

« Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui utilise le Deck d'un autre ! » Rétorqua Logan. « _Ce Deck est trop puissant comment je vais faire pour le battre ! _» Logan regarda ses carte et eut un éclair de génie. « Je sais ! » Logan piocha sa sixième carte.

« Tu sais comment tu va perdre ? Parfait pour toi ! » Dit Dimitri.

« Non ! Je sais comment te battre ! » Dit Logan.

« Comment ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Aucune idée, mais j'ai envie de voir ça. » Dit Jaden.

Leon n'avais beau rien n'avoir dit de ce Duel, il observa fermement et avec passion.

« J'active Typhon d'Espace Mythique sur tes Épée de Révélation de la Lumière ! » Un puissant Typhon détruisit les épée de lumière autour de Gurren Lagann. « Ensuite j'active Spiral Gattai ! Et j'utilise son second effet ! » Dit Logan.

« Second effet ? » Demanda Leon intrigué.

« Quand Gurren Lagann est sur le terrain je peux invoquer par Fusion en utilisant des matériaux depuis mon cimetières, main ou terrain tant que j'utilise Gurren Lagann aussi comme matérielle ! Et les matériaux utilisé par la fusion son bannis ! » Dit Logan.

« Aussi le cimetières ? » Demanda Leon un peu surpris par cela.

« Et le monstre que je choisis pour Fusionner avec Gurren Lagann est... » Logan sortit une carte de son cimetières. « ARC-GURREN ! » Le vaisseau réapparu dans les cieux alors que Gurren Lagann s'envola dans les air avec une traînée d'énergie verte derrière.

Gurren Lagann s'arrêta dans les air alors que ses jambe se transforma en une foreuse. Il descendit en piqué avant de percer la cuirasse du vaisseau. Tout d'un coup, une puissante lumière verte aveugla tout le monde. Quand tout le monde s'habitua à la lumière, ils virent un robot d'une centaine de mètre de haut, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils purent voir car le robot émit toujours cette lumière verte. Quand la lumière s'arrêta on pouvez voir la vrai apparence du Robot.

Les épaule du robot était deux gros réacteur, il avait deux gros avant bras qui était eux aussi des réacteur. Son torse avait une énorme bouche à son ventre et des yeux à ses pectoraux. Sa tête était recouvert par un casque en pique. Ses jambe était deux grand héliport.

« Le Robot qui peut percer les cieux avec ses poing ! Le Robot qui peut abattre les Dieux avec son poing fulgulrant ! ARC GURREN LAGANN ! » Hurla Logan. (LV8/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Vent/3500/3500)

Quand Arc Gurren Lagann descendit du ciel, il se posa dans la mer qui ne recouvrit ses jambe que jusqu'au genoux.

« Il est énorme... » Dit Dimitri surpris.

« C'est sa vrai apparence... » Dit Syrus surpris.

« Il est génial ! » Dit Jaden émerveillé.

« J'active ma carte magique Arc Gurren Punch ! Quand Arc Gurren Lagann est sur le terrain, je peux envoyé une carte depuis ma main au cimetière et ciblez un monstre sur le terrain et son ATK devient 0 et je choisis Dark Magician ! » Dark Magician tomba au sol effrayé par la taille et la puissance de Arc Gurren Lagann.

(Dark Magician ATK = 2500 – 0)

« Je vais ensuite utiliser l'effet de Arc Gurren Lagann, je peux renvoyer autant de membre de la "Brigade Gurren" depuis ma main ou mon cimetière dans mon Deck pour t'infliger 200 de dégâts pour chaque et j'envoie Lagann de mon cimetières à mon Deck. » Dit Logan.

**Logan : **3200

**Dimitri :** 3400

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? » Demanda Dimitri.

« Non car Arc Gurren Lagann va détruire Dark Magician ! » Dit Logan.

Arc Gurren Lagann descendit son poing en crochet vers Dark Magician jusqu'à la remonter vers le ciel qui se bloqua tout d'un coup.

*CRAC*

Le ciel se fissura alors que Dark Magician s'apprêta à tomber au sol, mais Arc-Gurren Lagann donna un autre coup de poing ce qui le fit remonter.

« Dora ! » Le Robot donna un autre coup de poing. « Dora ! » Et un autre. « Dora ! » Et encore une autre. « Dorararararararararararararararararararararararara ! » Arc Gurren Lagann enchaîna une centaine de coup de poing sur le magicien et à chaque coup le ciel se fissura de plus en plus jusqu'à que...

*BOOM*

Un énorme trou apparu dans le ciel aspirant Dark Magician avant de se recoller en un seul morceau.

« Et voici le coup final ! » Arc Gurren Lagann descendit en piqué vers Dimitri avant de donner un coup de poing à côté du Duelliste.

**Logan :** 3200

**Dimitri :** 0

* * *

Dimitri tomba à genoux surpris. « Je peux pas le croire j'ai perdu ! » Dit-il énervé. « Je n'ai pas pu gagner, même en utilisant ce Deck puissant ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai aucun talent ? » Demanda-t-il presque en larme.

« Non je ne dirais pas cela. » Dit Logan alors que Arc Gurren Lagann disparu pour laisser place que à Lagann et lui-même.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Dimitri surpris.

« Tu m'as mit à mal ! Ce n'est pas rien et tu m'as forcé à utilisé Arc Gurren Lagann. » Dit Logan avec un grand sourire.

« Mais je n'ai pas gagner. » Dit Dimitri.

« Peut-être mais au moins tu m'as donné un super Duel ! » Dit Logan.

« Ouais c'était un super Duel ! » Dit un Ra surprenant le groupe.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir que plusieurs était venue voir le Duel entre Logan et Dimitri et ils était tous excité par le Duel qui venait d'arriver.

« Ah bah, il semblerait que je ne suis pas le seul d'accord avec ça. » Dit Logan un peu gêné.

« On a adoré ! » Dit un Obelisk. « On veut en voir plus ! » Dit un Slifer. « C'était un Duel fantastique ! » Dit un Ra. « Je suis tellement d'avoir pu voir ça ! » Dit un autre Slifer.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Demanda Dimitri surpris.

« _Pour être honnête... _» Le haut de Lagann s'ouvrit pour montrer un homme au cheveux bleu nuit portant une paire de lunette de soleil rouge en forme d'étoile qui était au commande, il portait une longue veste de capitaine bleu nuit et rouge ouverte montrant son torse nue et il portait un bandana attacha à son biceps gauche, un collier avec au bout une clef en forme de foreuse et enfin il portait un pantalon et des bottes noir en cuir. « _Vouloir être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas est une faute impardonnable. _» Dit l'homme.

« Qui est tu ? » Demanda Dimitri surpris par l'apparence de l'homme.

« _Je suis Simon, Simon le foreur ! Je te le dit ne devient pas quelqu'un que tu n'est pas ! Et ne crois pas en toi ! _» Simon pointa le ciel. « _Tu dois simplement croire en ceux qui croient en toi ! Et avec eux tu pourra tout faire ! Même briser les cieux pour aller au paradis ! _» Dit Simon.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Dimitri.

« _Vraiment. _» Dit Simon.

« Alors si je crois en ceux qui croient moi, je peux vraiment tout faire ? » Demanda Dimitri.

« _Absolument tout ! _» Dit Simon avec détermination.

« Mais j'ai perdu, alors je ne peux pas vraiment tout faire... » Dit Dimitri.

« _C'est car tu n'était pas toi-même ! _» Simon sortit de Lagann et tendit sa main vers Dimitri. « _Alors que dit-tu de rendre ce Deck et d'enfin essayer d'être toi-même ? _» Demanda Simon.

Dimitri regarda sa main pendant quelque seconde avant d'attraper celle de Simon. « Je veux bien. » Dit-il.

« _Et vous autre, vous en pensez quoi ?! _» Demanda Simon.

« OUAIS ! » Répondit tout les spectateur.

« _Maintenant va rendre ce Deck. ! _» Dit Simon.

« OK ! » Dit Dimitri avant de partir.

« Tu es vraiment bon pour les Discours, toi. » Dit Logan.

« _J'ai appris du meilleur ! _» Dit Simon avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'exposition était remplie d'élèves tous était en train d'observer les Deck de Joey et Yugi avec admiration, en train de prendre des photo avec les poster des deux Duellistes. Personne autre que les l'élèves ne sut pour Dimitri, heureusement pour lui. Yuki, Sora, Logan, Syrus et Jaden eux aussi était à l'exposition.

« Wow, c'est génial... » Dit Syrus surpris par le nombre de personne présente.

« Je te le fait pas dire, autant de gens pour voir le Deck d'un nabot et celui de Joey. » Dit Yuki.

« Heureusement que Dimitri à décidé de rendre le Deck. » Dit Sora.

« Ouais, le Deck de Yugi est un trésor pour tout les Duellistes. » Dit Syrus.

« J'ai quand même fait un super Duel contre ! » Dit Logan heureux.

« Il était tellement bien ce Duel ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

Tout d'un coup Gin arriva en courant près du groupe. « L-Logan on as un problème ! » Dit-il essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Logan.

« Il y a un i-imposteur qui t'imite ! » Dit Gin.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Faut que tu vois ça. » Dit Gin.

Le groupe alla voir ce que Gin parlait et vit Dimitri habillé avec des habit ressemblant à ceux Logan et il avait essayé de copier sa coiffure.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Demanda Logan.

« Je t'attendais, Logan ! » Dit Dimitri.

« _Non mais il se fout de notre gueule. _» Dit Simon en apparaissant à côté de Logan.

« J'ai compris ce que voulais dire Simon ! Pour croire en ceux qui croient en moi, je dois devenir comme eux ! Donc j'ai décidé de devenir comme toi ! » Dimitri sortit un Disque de Duel mal peint, une paire de lunette de soleil en forme de V usée et un Deck. « J'ai même le Disque de Duel, les lunette et le Deck. » Le Deck était remplie de carte très mal dessiné. « Gigo Drilllo Breaker ! » Dit-il en essayant de prononcé l'attaque de Gurren Lagann.

Logan ne répondit pas et ne sortit que son Disque de Duel avant de placer la carte Gurren Lagann ce qui fit apparaître le Robot. Logan et Simon montèrent dedans. « Ramène-toi espèce d'idiot / _Que je te montre la vérité ! _» Gurren Lagann couru après Dimitri qui s'était enfuit à la vue du robot. « ET C'EST / _GIGA DRILL BREAKER ! APPREND À LE DIRE ! _» Hurlèrent Logan et Simon énervé.

Le groupe, sauf Yuki, rirent de la situation dans laquelle s'était trouvé.

* * *

Le soir, au port, Yuki était en train d'attendre avec les Decks de Joey et Yugi en main. Après plusieurs minute d'attentes un bateau arriva enfin et la personne qui y descendit n'était nul autre que Joey.

« Alors ça c'est bien passé avec les Decks ? » Demanda Joey.

« On peut dire ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Joey.

Yuki expliqua tout qui c'était passé à Joey qui était surpris.

« C'est une insulte ! Pourquoi il a pas pris mon Deck, il est aussi puissant que celui de Yugi. » Dit Joey énervé.

« Je pense car tout le monde pense que tu es le Sidekick de Yugi. » Dit Yuki.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Joey blessé.

« Ouais. » Dit Yuki.

« Oh quel monde cruel. » Dit Joey de façon comique. « Je rigole, tu le sais. »

« Je le sais. » Dit Yuki froidement.

« Toujours aussi froid. » Ricana nerveusement Joey alors qu'il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« Les voici d'ailleurs. » Yuki donna la mallette contenant les Deck à Joey.

Joey ouvrit la mallette, il observa les Deck avant de prendre le siens et de chercher une carte dedans. « Tient prend-la. » Dit Joey.

Yuki prit la carte et vit que c'était Time Wizard. « Pourquoi tu me la donne ? » Demanda Yuki.

« C'est pour te remercier de tes service rendu ! » Dit Joey avec un grand sourire.

« Merci... » Chuchota Yuki.

« Tu as dit quoi ? » Demanda Joey pour énervé Yuki.

« Tu m'as entendu alors ne me faire pas me répéter ! » Dit Yuki.

« Toujours aussi facile à énerver ! » Dit Joey avant de remonter sur le bateau. « Dit bonjours à Sora pour moi ! »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Yuki avant que le bateau ne parte et qu'il repart vers son dortoir.


	15. De Nouveaux Étudiants Arrivent !

Au soir, alors que le soleil se couchait, dans la salle commune des Slifer, alors que les élèves était en train manger, Banner entra dans la salle.

« Veuillez m'écouter s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Banner en gagnant l'attention de tout les Slifer présent. « Je voudrais vous présenter trois nouveaux étudiant. »

« Trois nouveaux ? C'est super ça ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Oui c'est bien, Jaden. » Dit Banner.

« Alors, ils sont où ? » Demanda Logan.

« Ah oui les voici. » Dit Banner alors que trois Slifer entrèrent dans la salle commune.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Yuki était en train de cuisiner sans porter réel attention à ce qui se passer à côté. Il était en train de cuisiner plusieurs plat différent, passant des pizza au flan jusqu'au takoyaki. Alors qu'il cuisiné, une petite horloge sorcier cartoon rouge, bleu et jaune volait autour de Yuki, l'horloge portait une petite cape bleu nuit, une paire de bottes bleu, un petit chapeau et un sceptre au motif d'une horloge.

« Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi Banner, m'a demandé de cuisiner tout ça. On dirait que je cuisine pour un buffet à volonté. » Dit Yuki tout en regardant les dizaine plats qu'il avait préparé. La petite horloge regarda les plats heureux. « C'est pas pour toi, Time Wizard. » Le sorcier était triste par cela. « Tu peux prendre un flan, mais pas plus. » Le sorcier était heureux avant de volait vers l'un des flan.

Time Wizard s'apprêta à manger un des flan, mais il disparu avant qu'il ne puisse n'avoir qu'une bouchée. Il essaya d'en manger un autre, mais il disparu à nouveau, il essaya encore une fois mais le même résultats se produit. Time Wizard confus commença à voler un peu partout.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas encore ? » Demanda Yuki avant de voir que plusieurs plats avait disparu. « J'avais dit un Flan. » Dit-il en attrapant Time Wizard par sa cape.

Alors que Yuki s'apprêta à gronder Time Wizard, il vit des petites mains en train de piquer dans les plats.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda Yuki avant de regarder là d'où venait les petits mains.

Yuki vit trois petit dragon, le premier dragon était rouge, orangé au long cheveux blond et au yeux jaune entra. Il portait une armure en cuivre ayant des épaulette en forme de tuyaux, il portait aussi un casque en forme de visière et ayant aussi deux tuyaux qui remonta sa crinière, et il portait enfin un gants en cuivre ayant une foreuse sur le centre. Le second dragon était orangé avec des cheveux rouge, au yeux bleu et des cornes noir, il avait une paire de lunettes sur son front et un manche qui sortait de son ventre. Le troisième dragon était gris, il avait une paire de corne semblable à celle d'un taureau, il avait des yeux jaune au pupille rouge, une cicatrice en forme de croix sur son front et ventre et enfin il portait une cape rouge.

« C'est de la super bouffe, Bal ! » Dit le second dragon alors qu'il était en train de s'empiffrer sur les pizza qu'avait préparé Yuki.

« Je te le fait pas dire, Bal, mais pas aussi bonne que celle de Grand-mère ! » Dit le premier Dragon alors qu'il engloutissait les Flan.

« Personne ne peux battre la bouffe de Grand-mère, Drum. » Dit le troisième Dragon en avalant à pleine dent les Takoyaki.

« Batzz à raison, Bal ! » Dit Bal.

*CRAC*

Les trois dragon surpris du bruit se retourna vers sa direction.

« Qui vous as autorisé à être dans ma cuisine ? » Demanda Yuki alors qu'il se craquer les phalanges.

« Gao nous as autorisé, Bal. » Dit Bal alors que ses deux compagnon était déjà en train d'essayer de s'échapper.

« EN DEHORS DE MA CUISINE ! » Yuki avait attrapé Bal par sa crinière avant de le lancer hors de la cuisine.

* * *

Le premier Slifer qui avait entré dans la salle commune était de petite taille et portait un gros chapeau. Le second Slifer était de taille moyenne, il portait la veste de Slifer autour de sa taille et avait mit une veste noire et indigo sur un maillot écarlate arborant un symbole orange & jaune ressemblant au soleil et un col noir. Ses deux avant-bras étaient recouverts d'un bandage blanc décoratif qui s'étendaient de son coude à ses jointures. Il avait des cheveux courts et hérissés noirs avec des pointes rouges vers l'avant et trois de ces pointes rouges pointaient vers le haut. Il avaient de grands yeux dorés. Il portait une casquette d'étudiant déchirée ornée un symbole solaire, un pantalon de jogging indigo avec une bande jaune sur le côté, et des chaussures blanches avec des accents noirs & jaunes. Le troisième Slifer était un jeune homme au cheveux rouge en bataille, un de ses mèches remontait vers le haut et était rose, il avait aussi des yeux vert.

« Voici Blair Flannigan, Gao Mikado et Chrono Shindou. » Dit Banner.

« Plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » Dit Gao presque en le criant.

« De même. » Dit Chrono presque désintéressé.

« C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi ! » Dit Jaden heureux en serrant la main de Gao et Chrono.

Logan s'apprêta à aller voir les nouveaux étudiant et remarqua que Gao portait un Disque de Duel allumé avec trois cartes dessus.

« C'est pour quoi ça ? » Demanda Logan en pointant vers le Disque de Duel.

« Oh c'est rien d'important. » Dit Gao.

« J'adore ton uniforme ! » Dit Sora émerveillé par les couleurs des habits de Gao.

« Merci. » Dit Gao avant que...

« EN DEHORS DE MA CUISINE ! »

Bal vola à travers de la salle commune avant qu'il se cogne contre Gao qui tomba sur Sora.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! » Demanda un Slifer surpris par Bal. « Je sais pas mais vaut mieux partir avant qu'un truc mauvais arrive ! » Dit un autre Slifer.

Tout les Slifer présent, excepté nos héros, s'enfuir de la salle commune surpris et effrayé par Bal alors que Yuki sortit de la cuisine en tenant Drum et Batzz par le col.

« Qui a osé ramené ces trucs ? » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! » Dit Batzz en se débattant.

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, il nous a déjà choppé. » Dit Drum.

« Bal a mal à la tête, Bal. » Dit Bal alors qu'il eu une énorme bosse sur le haut du crâne.

« Je te le fait pas dire, Bal. » Gao eu aussi une énorme bosse. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, en faite ? » Gao se releva avant d'aider Sora à se relever.

« Ces trois là, été en train de manger tout ce que j'ai préparé. » Dit Yuki.

« Désolé, c'est ma faute, je leur ai dire d'attendre quelque part. » Dit Gao.

« Fait plus attention à eux. » Yuki donna les deux Dragon qu'il avait en main à Gao.

« Mais ou sinon ! Blair ! » Jaden couru vers Blair et lui tapa dans le dos. « Ne t'inquiète pas à cause de tes mauvaise notes ! Tu va bien t'amuser avec nous ! » Dit Jaden.

« Tu n'as pas compris... »

Jaden coupa Banner pour dire. « J'essaye juste de trouver quoi dire pour... » Blair alla se cacher derrière Yuki. « Qu'il se sente à l'aise... »

« Blair n'a pas été placé ici à cause de ses mauvaises notes. Les nouveaux étudiant transférés sont toujours admis ici au départ. Avec ses notes, Blair pourrait très bientôt passer au rang de Ra et Chrono pourrait très facilement passer chez les Obelisk avec ses notes. » Dit Banner.

Jaden se gratta l'arrière du crâne gêné. « Ah ! En tout cas, on est ravis d'avoir des nouveaux parmi nous ! Pas vrai, les gars ? » Demanda Jaden.

« C'est toujours sympa. » Dit Logan.

« P-Plus on e-est fous, p-plus on rit. » Dit Gin.

« La même chose. » Dit Leon.

« C'est super ! » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

« Je m'en contre fiche. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« C'est vrai que c'est bien ! » Dit Syrus.

« C'est super alors ! » Dit Banner surprenant le groupe. « Il n'y avais pas assez de chambre, donc je pensais faire que Blair reste dans la chambre de Jaden, Syrus et Chumley, Gao pourrait resté avec Sora et Yuki, et Chrono pourrais resté avec Gin, Leon et Logan pendant quelque temps. » Dit Banner.

« Tant que ça va pour Sora, ça me va. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est super pour moi ! » Dit Sora.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va se plaire avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Logan.

« O-Ouais. » Dit Gin.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Yuki et Sora, Gao avait posé ses affaires et il était en train de parlé de ses dragons avec Sora alors que le trio de dragons était en train de parler entre eux. Yuki était intrigué par ces reptile, il n'avais pas porté réel attention, mais ils étaient très réel, presque vivant.

« Donc toi tu t'appelle, Balle Soleil ? » Demanda Sora en pointant vers Bal.

« Oui, mais tout le monde appelle Bal, Bal, Bal ! » Dit Bal.

« Ça fait beaucoup de Bal à la suite. » Dit Sora gêné. « Toi tu t'appelles Dragon Demon Lord, Batzz ? »

« Oui, tu as intérêt à le retenir. » Dit Batzz.

« Et toi tu t'appelles, Drum Bunker Dragon ? » Demanda Sora.

« Mon vrai nom, c'est Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV, mais oui tout le monde m'appelle Drum. » Dit-il.

« C'est vrai que Drum te va mieux. » Dit Sora.

« Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ? » Demanda Gao.

Yuki attrapa Batzz par sa cape. « Pourquoi ils sont si réel ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Aucune idée. Quand je mets leur carte sur un Disque de Duel, ils deviennent vivant, mais d'habitude ils sont plus comme des fantôme. » Dit Gao en essayant d'imiter un fantôme.

« Il va me lâcher l'asperge ! » Dit Batzz.

« Il a dit quoi le taureau ? » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« Répète un peu ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Batzz alors que des étincelles apparu autour de lui.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » Dit Yuki.

« Calmez-vous, on vient juste d'arriver, Batzz, tu vas pas déjà faire des problème. » Dit Gao.

« Ne te rajoute pas dedans ! » Dit Batzz et Yuki.

« On devrait pas l'arrêter, Bal ? » Demanda Bal à Drum.

« Non, laisse-le, ça peut être marrant. » Dit Drum.

« Je te défie en Duel, l'asperge ! » Dit Batzz énervé.

« Batzz ! Arrête tout de suite ! » Dit Gao.

« J'accepte, si ça permet de fermer ton clapet, c'est parfait. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un aussi têtu que lui ? » Demanda Gao exaspéré par Batzz.

« Laisse tomber et laisse les se défouler. » Dit Sora.

« Non mais tu comprend pas, si il veut faire Duel, c'est à moi de le faire. » Dit Gao.

* * *

Devant le dortoir des Slifer, Yuki et Gao était prêt à faire leur Duel ce qui attira l'attention de plusieurs Slifer ainsi que de Jaden, Syrus, Chrono, Logan et Gin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Gao et Yuki vont faire un Duel. » Dit Sora.

« Déjà arrivé et il fait un Duel, je l'aime bien lui ! » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« Tu aime tout ce qui concerne un Duel. » Dit Syrus.

« C'est vrai ça ! » Ricana Jaden.

« Avant de commencer le Duel, je dois te demander quelque-chose. » Dit Gao.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Pour utiliser Batzz à son plein pouvoir, je dois poser une carte magie de terrain dès le début du Duel qui changera les condition de Victoire, tu acceptes ? » Demanda Gao.

« Une magie de terrain spécial ? J'ai bien envie de voir ça ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« J'accepte, plus il se sentiras fort, plus sa défaite sera cuisante. » Dit Yuki..

« Alors... »

* * *

**RAISE THE FLAG/ CHANGE !**

**Gao :** 4000

**Yuki : **4000

« Et comme je l'ai dit, avant qu'on commence vraiment ce Duel, j'active ma carte magie de Terrain ! Thunder Empire Flag ! » Un drapeau ayant comme symbole des éclaire apparu derrière Gao. « Et son effet s'active ! Nos point de vie descende à 10 ! Enfin les tiens, les miens descende à 11 et je peux piocher jusqu'à avoir 7 carte en main ! » Dit Gao.

**Gao :** 11

**Yuki :** 10

« Attend, cette carte de terrain change les point de vie ?! » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Et ça lui permet d'avoir 7 carte dès le début ! » Dit Jaden surpris.

« Ce n'est pas tout ! Maintenant pour que l'un de nous deux perd des point de vie, c'est que par des attaques direct ou perçante et bien sûr, nous perdons qu'un seul point de vie par attaque direct ou perçante sauf si un effet de carte dit le contraire ! » Dit Gao.

« Bien si tu as fini d'expliquer, c'est à moi de commencer ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Gokai Red ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain de Yuki, il avait un téléphone rouge en main.

« _Gokai Change ! _» La silhouette sortie une clef et le rentra au centre du téléphone.

**Go~kaiger !**

Trois crois et un v rouge sortit du téléphone, les quatre symbole passa sur son corps et la silhouette se retrouvait dans une combinaison noir avec, au dessus, une veste rouge au bordure dorée et au col relevé, une paire de gante blanc, une paire de bottes rouge, une casque qui rappelle la forme d'un chapeau de pirate et enfin une ceinture dorée avec une grosse boucle de ceinture. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1900/1850).

« _Gokai Red ! _» Dit la silhouette.

« Et je pose une carte pour finir mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« C'est à moi ! » Gao piocha sa huitième carte. « Je vais utiliser l'un des effet de Thunder Empire Flag ! » Dit Yuki.

« Cette carte a d'autre effet ?! » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« Ouais et c'est super utile comme effet ! Une fois par tour, je peux invoquer spécialement un monstre Dragon de LV5 ou plus et je choisis Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz ! » Batzz avança sur le terrain.

« Rien de vraiment impressionnant. » Dit Syrus.

Des éclair sortirent du corps de Batzz qui devint un énorme dragon gris, il était aussi grand que le dortoir lui-même, il avait la longue chevelure rouge pourpre, ses mâchoire était recouverte de pointe, il portait une très longue cape rouge avec une lourde armure noire au motif d'éclaire et il était armée d'un lourd gants dorée et noir en forme de tête de Dragon. (LV5/Dragon/Effet/Ténèbres/2300/1500).

« OK, j'ai rien dit ! » Dit Syrus surpris par la taille de Batzz.

« Tu dis quoi de ça, l'asperge ? » Demanda Batzz en mettant sa tête au même niveau que Yuki.

Yuki gifla la truffe de Batzz ce qui surpris tout le monde. « Que je vais quand même te battre. »

« Gamin de mes deux ! » Batzz essaya d'écraser Yuki sous son énorme gants, mais Yuki esquiva. « Arrête de bouger ! » Batzz continua d'essayer d'écraser Yuki, mais il continua d'esquiver. « T'es chanceux ! » Dit Batzz avant de retourner sur le terrain de Gao énervé.

« Je vais ensuite activer Thunder Emperor's Fist, Drapunch ! » Un gants métallique rouge et noir avec le symbole d'une tête de Dragon dorée apparu sur le bras droit de Gao. « Cette carte Magie continue, permet à mes monstre d'enlever un point de vie en plus ! » Dit Gao.

« J'ai Gokai Red sur le terrain, tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'infliger de dégâts à cause de ta magie de terrain. » Dit Yuki.

« Je le sais, mais je m'en fiche ! Batzz attaque Gokai Red ! » Batzz vola dans les air avant de s'écraser au sol sur Gokai Red. « Et l'effet de Batzz s'active ! Il peut attaquer un seconde fois ! » Batzz couru vers Yuki, le lança vers Gao qui lui donna un coup de poing au ventre.

**Gao :** 11

**Yuki :** 8

« Et avec ça, je finis mon tour ! » Dit Gao.

Yuki se leva du coup qu'il avait reçu et piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais invoquer Gokai Yellow ! » Une silhouettes apparu sur le terrain avec le même téléphone que Gokai Red.

« _Gokai Change ! _» La silhouette rentra une clef au centre de son téléphone.

**Go~kaiger !**

La seconde silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison semblables à celle de Gokai Red à l'exception du jaune à la place du rouge et qu'elle avait une jupe. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1800/1900).

« Ensuite je vais activer Quick summon qui me permet d'invoquer normalement un autre monstre sur le terrain et je choisis Gokai Green ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain et elle eut aussi un téléphone rouge.

« _Gokai Change ! _» La silhouette rentra une clef vert dans le centre du téléphone.

**Go~kaiger !**

Une combinaison pareil que l'autre Gokaiger apparu sur la silhouette à l'exception qu'elle était verte et qu'il n'avait pas de jupe. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1500/1450).

« Et son effet s'active ! Quand il y a deux ou plus Guerrier sur le terrain je peux chercher un monstre Guerrier de Niveau 4 ou moins et si ce sont deux Gokaiger qui sont sur le terrain je peux chercher deux autre Gokaiger dans les Deck. Je choisis Gokai Blue et Gokai Pink ! » Yuki chercha deux carte dans son Deck. « Je vais ensuite utiliser la carte Gokai Change ! Quand j'ai minimum un monstre Gokaiger sur le terrain, je peux le sacrifier et invoquer un autre monstre Sentai du même niveau et Attribut depuis mon Deck ! Et Gokai Green et Yellow vont échanger leur place avec GekiYellow et Shinken Green ! » Les deux Gokaiger sortirent une clef a leur couleur respectif et la rentrèrent dans leur Téléphone.

**Geki~ranger ! / Shinken~ger !**

Gokai Yellow se retrouva dans une combinaison jaune avec de rayure noire et un casque au motif de puma. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1400/1000).

Gokai Green se retrouvait dans une combinaison au haut vert ressemblant à un haut de Kimono et un bas noir, il portait aussi une paire de botte verte, une paire de gant blancs et une ceinture jaune avec un sabre accroché dessus. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1600/1200).

« Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est à moi ! » Gao piocha sa septième carte. « Je vais utiliser l'avant dernier effet de Thunder Empire Flag ! » Dit Gao.

« Ça en a encore un ?! » Demanda Logan surpris.

« Il lui en reste encore un autre après celui là, mais celui-ci d'effet est parfait pour le moment ! Cette effet me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre ayant dans son nom soit "Thunder Empire" ou "Thunder Emperor" et je vais l'utiliser pour invoquer, Thunder Empire – Overturn Knight El Quixote ! » Un vieille homme portant une armure dorée et chevauchant un petit dragon jaune apparu sur le terrain. Le vieil homme était aussi armée d'une lance. (LV6/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2100/1500).

« J'active ma carte piège, Hommage Torentielle ! Cette me permet que lorsque tu invoque un monstre de détruire tout les monstre sur le terrain mais grâce à l'effet de Shinken Green, aucun de mes monstres n'est détruit par les carte piège ! » Un puissant jet d'énergie bleu sortit d'en dessous de Batzz ce qui lui fit reprendre son apparence normal et un autre s'apprêta à détruire El Quixote, mais...

« _Ça ne se finiras pas comme ça jeune homme ! _» Le vieil homme vola dans les air esquivant tout les jet d'énergie.

« Comment ? » Demanda Yuki un peu surpris.

« Grâce à son effet ! Lorsqu'il est sur le point d'être détruit je peux envoyer une carte du dessus de mon Deck au cimetières ! Le seul problème, c'est que je ne peux utilisé son effet qu'une fois par Duel. » Dit Gao.

« Bien joué. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci ! » Dit Gao avec un grand sourire.

« Le remercie pas ! Il m'a détruit ! » Dit Batzz énervé.

« Pardon, pardon... » S'excusa Gao.

« El Quixote attaque Shinken Green ! » Ordonna Gao.

« _C'est parti ! _» El Quixote descendit en piqué, armé de sa lance, vers Shinken Green, mais un jet de vent puissant le fit dévier dans sa route.

« J'active ma carte Negate Attack ! Cette carte annule ton attaque et finis ta Battle Phase. » Dit Yuki.

« Bah je finis mon tour alors. » Dit Gao.

« C'est à moi ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais sacrifier GekiYellow pour invoquer Savage Qi GekiYellow ! » ! » Une griffe mécanique apparu dans les main du GekiRanger.

«_ Super Beast on ! _» GekiYellow tapa le haut de la griffe et le jaune de sa combinaison passa au blanc, le noir passa au jaune et six petit réacteur apparurent sur leur dos. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/2700/2200),

« GekiYellow va attaquer El Quixote ! » GekiYellow enchaîna plusieurs coup de pied ce qui détruit le chevaucheur de Dragon. « Et Shiken Green va maintenant t'attaquer ! » Shinken Green dégaina son sabre et trancha Gao.

**Gao :** 10

**Yuki :** 8

« Je vais poser une carte face caché et je finis mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« C'est à moi ! » Gao piocha sa septième carte. « Super ! J'invoque Batzz "SD" ! » Batzz rentra dans le terrain dans sa petite forme. (LV4/Dragon/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1100). « Et j'utilise sont effet ! Je choisis un monstre ayant "Batzz" dans son nom dans le cimetières et j'échange sa place avec Batzz "SD" tout lui en faisant gagner 500 ATK et le pouvoir d'enlever un point de vie en plus ! » Batzz repris son énorme forme alors que sa puissance augmenta.

(Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz ATK = 2300 – 2800)

« Woah ! Son Deck est super puissant ! » Dit Sora impressionné.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Jaden confus.

« C'est très simple, son Deck est centré autour de ce Terrain. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est vrai ça ?! » Demanda Syrus.

Gao ricana un peu gêné. « Il a raison. »

« Hein ?! » Demanda les Slifer présent surpris par cela.

« Sans ce terrain, son Deck est inutile. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, un peu... » Dit Gao. « Mais c'est pas grave car Batzz va attaquer tes deux monstre ! » Batzz écrasa les deux Sentai sous son gants.

« Tu ne peux plus attaquer. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est pour ça que j'utilise ma magie rapide Batzz X Again ! Quand je contrôle un monstre ayant "Batzz" dans son nom, il peut ré-attaquer ! » Gao monta sur l'épaule de Batzz avant qu'il n'écrase son gants devant Yuki. « Et grâce à Batzz "SD" et Drapunch tu prend 3 points de dégâts ! »

**Gao :** 10

**Yuki :** 5

« Et j'utilise un second Batzz X Again ! » Batzz écrasa de nouveau son poings devant Yuki.

**Gao :** 10

**Yuki :** 2

« Et je finis mon tour... » Dit Gao.

« C'est à moi alors... » Yuki s'apprêta à piocher mais...

« FINAL PHASE ! » Hurla Gao.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki confus.

« J'utilise Thunder Sword X Tempest Blade ! Quand c'est ma End Phase, je peux retirer 4 point de vie à mon Adversaire si il ne contrôle aucun monstre et qu'il à moins de 4 point de vie. » Batzz se transforma en un puissant vent ténébreux qui entoura la bras droit de Gao. Quand le vent se dissipa, le bras de Gao ressembla à l'énorme gant de Batzz et il était armé d'un Sabre. la moitié droite de son visage était recouvert d'écaille et son œil droit était jaune avec une pupille rouge ressemblant à celle d'un dragon. « Et c'est finis ! » Gao descendit la lame de son sabre juste à côté de Yuki.

**Gao :** 10

**Yuki :** 0

* * *

« Merci pour le combat ! » Remercia Gao alors qu'il reprit son apparence normal.

« C'était un bon Duel. » Dit Yuki.

« Bravo, Gao ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« C'est un Deck plutôt bizarre que tu as là. » Dit Syrus surpris.

« T-Très i-intéressant aussi. » Dit Gin.

« Ouais je sais. » Dit Gao.

Alors que tout le monde était en train de parler avec Gao, Sora alla voir Yuki et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu pouvais le battre, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sora.

« Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien. » Yuki montra sa carte face caché qui se révéla être Mirror Force.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé gagner ? » Demanda Sora.

« Tu m'a dit d'être plus gentil avec les gens. » Dit Yuki.

« On sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas ça. » Dit Sora.

« Bien, je voulais voir le vrai potentiel de son Deck. » Dit Yuki. « Et il as un bon potentiel. »

Batzz alla vers Yuki et commença à le narguer. « Je t'ai battue sale gamin de mes deux ! »

« Tu vas la fermer ou sinon je vais faire de la corrida avec ta tête. » Menaça Yuki.

« Ramène-toi ! » Dit Batzz.

« Batzz ! Calme-toi ! » Dit Gao en retenant Batzz de se battre.

« Tient je viens d'y penser, mais toi, Chrono, tu as un Deck spécial ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Je sais pas vraiment si tu peux l'appeler "spécial". » Dit Chrono.

« C'est pas grave si il n'est pas spécial, c'est le Duellistes derrière qui le rend spécial ! » Dit Jaden.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le Directeur Sheppard avait appelé tout les élèves dans l'amphithéâtre pour leur annonce quelque chose d'important. Chacun des différent dortoir était rangé en rang.

« _L'année dernière, notre Duel amical avec notre école-sœur, l'académie du Nord a été remporté avec grand succès par Zane Truesdale. Et comme vous le savez cette année ce ne sera pas un Duel mais deux tournoi, l'un en duo et l'autre solo, auquel nous n'aurons pas que l'académie du Nord, mais aussi l'académie de l'Est et du Sud. Nos représentant pour le tournoi en duo ont été choisis et celui pour le tournoi solo n'a pas été choisis, mais continuez de fournir des effort régulier, ainsi chacun a sa chance pour être sélectionné. _» Dit Sheppard.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai peut-être une chance d'être sélectionné ! » Dit Gao heureux

« N'espère pas trop, on vient juste d'arriver. » Dit Chrono.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai. » Dit Gao un peu gêné.

Syrus tapa sur l'épaule des deux élèves transféré. « Zane, c'est mon frère. » Dit-il fièrement.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Gao avec joie et Chrono avec désintérêt.

« Ouais, mais maman dit que c'est moi qui est le plus beau. » Dit Syrus.

Une main se posa sur la tête de Syrus pour le faire taire. « Tu pense ce que tu veux, le nabot. » Dit Yuki derrière Syrus.

Dès que l'annonce du Directeur Sheppard s'était fini, tout les élèves partir chacun dans leur coin. Yuki s'apprêta à rejoindre Sora, Gao, Jaden et Syrus, mais il vit Chrono partir dans une autre direction.

« Hey tu vas où ? » Demanda Yuki ce qui attira l'attention de Chrono.

« Je pensais explorer un peu. » Dit Chrono.

« Vient je vais te montrer un peu l'île comme ça tu ne te perds pas. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est si simple de se perdre ici ? » Demanda Chrono.

« Sora s'est perdu à son troisième jours ici. » Dit Yuki.

« Elle semble pas vraiment douée comme fille. » Dit Chrono avant de recevoir un tape derrière la tête.

« Ouais, mais il y a que moi qui a le droit de dire ça. » Dit Yuki. « Maintenant suis-moi, je vais te montrer où se trouve les différents dortoir. »

* * *

Après quelque minute de marche, Yuki et Chrono se retrouvèrent devant le dortoir des bleu.

« Voici le dortoir des pourris gâtés. » Dit Yuki. « Rare sont les Bleu Obelisk qui ont été originellement des Ra ou des Slifer, la plupart sont juste là à cause des connexions de leur famille ou juste pour faire des coup de pub pour l'académie. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Chrono.

« Ouais, juste à voir le pire d'entre eux, Chazz Princeton. » Dit Yuki.

« Il est où, ce Chazz ? » Demanda Chrono.

« Il est partie après avoir perdu contre un Ra. » Dit Yuki.

« Juste pour ça ? C'est plutôt enfant de sa part. » Dit Chrono.

« Je te le fait pas dire. » Dit Yuki.

*crac*

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Chrono.

« Je crois que ça vient de ce côté du dortoir. » Yuki couru vers les côté du dortoir.

« Attend-moi. » Dit Chrono.

Sur le coin du dortoir, ils virent Jaden en train de regarder en direction d'un arbre.

« Tu fais quoi, Jaden ? » Demanda Chrono surpris.

« Chut. » Jaden pointa en direction de l'arbre pour montrer que Blair était en train de le grimper.

Après l'avoir monté, le Slifer sauta en direction d'un des chambres du dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dans le dortoir des Bleu ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je sais pas, mais je vais voir. » Yuki attrapa une des branche et commença à monter l'arbre tel un chat.

« Woah, il est plutôt agile. » Dit Chrono.

« J'ai cru voir Pharaon en train chasser pour avoir notre bouffe à la cantine. » Ricana Jaden avant que Yuki ne lui lance un des fruit de l'arbre au visage.

« Ferme-la ! » Chuchota Yuki énervé.

Yuki sauta le balcon aussi discrètement que possible et regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre. La chambre était richement garni avec du mobilier résistant et beau. Yuki vit Blair en train de fouiller dans la table de chevet avant de sortir un boîte remplie de carte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire avec ça ? » Yuki vit Blair en train de frotter sa joue contre la boîte de joie. « Est-ce qu'il serait... »

« C'est digne de l'Empereur. »

Ces mots attira l'attention de Yuki qui regarda en bas du balcon pour voir que Zane était en marche vers le dortoir avec des Obelisk à ses côté. Yuki entra rapidement dans la chambre ce qui surpris Blair.

« Pose cette merde et magne-toi ! Des Obelisk arrivent ! » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » Demanda Blair surpris.

« Ferme-la et fais ce que je dis ! » Dit Yuki mais il entendit des voix venir de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. « Viens on se casse ! » Yuki attrapa Blair par le poignet et la tira mais son chapeau tomba. « Tient. » Yuki donna son à chapeau à Blair alors qu'on pouvait voir de long cheveux bleu sous son chapeau. Blair était surpris de la réaction calme de Yuki. « Quoi ? tu pensais pouvoir berné tout le monde avec ton béret et ta voix faussement grave ? faudra plus que ça pour que ça pour me berner. Je sais dès le début que tu es une fille. » Yuki se prit un gifle de la part de Blair avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit par le balcon. « J'ai fait que dire la vérité. » Dit Yuki.

« Hey toi ! » Dit un Bleu Obelisk étant entré dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en t'introduisant dans la chambre de l'Empereur ?! » Demanda un autre Bleu avant que Zane n'entre.

Il regarda au sol pour voir son Deck éparpillé.

« Son Deck ! » Dit le premier Bleu.

« T'es un espion pour l'académie du nord, pas vrai ?! » Demanda le second Bleu.

« Si je serais un espion, je vous aurai déjà défoncé. » Menaça Yuki ce qui effraya les deux Bleu.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! » Le premier bleu couru vers Yuki et s'apprêta à le frapper, mais Yuki esquiva le coup, attrapa le bleu par le col et le tint par dessus le vide. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda-t-il.

« Surpris ? Je te montre que j'aurais pu très bien tous vous balancer par dessus le balcon. » Dit Yuki.

« Laisse-le partir, je te crois. » Dit Zane.

« Enfin quelqu'un de sensé chez les Bleu. » Yuki posa le Bleu Obelisk qui tomba de peur au sol.

« Sors par le porte d'entrée. » Dit Zane.

Yuki ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre tout en faisant un ricanant qui effraya les Bleu Obelisk qui accompagné Zane.

En dehors du dortoir, Yuki rejoignit Chrono et Jaden qui était surpris de le voir sortir par la porte d'entré du dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Chrono.

« Je sais pas, Blair est partie directement quand je suis entré. » Dit Yuki.

« Pas de chance alors. » Dit Jaden.

« On ferait mieux de continuer ta visite alors. » Dit Yuki.

« Je peux venir ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Tant que tu ne m'emmerde pas. » Dit Yuki.

« Super ! » Dit Jaden.

Les trois Slifer partirent loin du dortoir des Bleu alors que Blair sortit sa tête d'un buisson du quel elle les avait observer.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas... » Mais elle ne trouva pas les mot.

* * *

Au soir dans sa chambre, Yuki était allongé dans son lit pensif seul avec Bal dans la chambre, il repensé à ce qui c'était passé avec Blair. Pourquoi a-t-elle essayé de prendre le Deck de Zane ? Pourquoi s'est-elle introduite dans sa chambre ? Yuki ne trouvait aucune raison qui lui semblait sensé ce qui l'énervait.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Bal ? » Demanda Bal alors qu'il avait monté sur le ventre de Yuki.

« Je réfléchi à quelque-chose. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu réfléchi à quoi, Bal ? » Demanda Bal.

« À une fille, j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle a fait quelque-chose. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, Bal ? » Demanda Bal.

« Tes "Bal" à chaque fin de phrases devient énervant, mais elle a essayé de prendre quelque-chose appartenant à un garçon. » Dit Yuki.

« Peut-être qu'elle aime bien ce garçon, Bal ? » Demanda Bal.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Yuki confus.

« Peut-être qu'elle aime bien ce garçon, qu'elle voulait avoir un truc venant de lui pour s'en rappeler, Bal. » Dit Bal.

« T'es un génie ! » Yuki se leva brusquement ce qui fit tomber Bal au sol. « Pardon. » Yuki aida Bal à se relever.

« Vue que Bal à aider, Bal peut avoir de la pizza, Bal ? » Demanda Bal.

« Je t'en ferais demain pour le petit-déjeuner ! » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, Bal ! » Dit le dragon heureux.

*Toc Toc*

« C'est qui à cette heure-ci ? » Yuki ouvrit la porte pour voir Blair.

« Je peux te parler en privé ? » Demanda Blair.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

Les deux Slifer se retrouvèrent en bas de la falaise au bord de mer.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de ce que j'avais fait ? » Demanda Blair.

« Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Qu'une fille arrive ici habiller en garçon pour entrer dans la chambre d'un Obelisk. Ils vont me prendre pour un fou. » Dit Yuki.

« Pas faux. » Ricana Blair.

« Puis tu dois avoir tes raison, et qui je suis pour juger tes raison. J'ai fait des choses bien pire que ça alors je n'en ai aucun droit. » Dit Yuki.

« Quoi comme choses ? » Demanda Blair curieuse.

« Des choses qu'aucun enfant n'aurais dû faire. » Dit Yuki avec un ton sombre.

« Tu vas leur dire ? » Demanda Blair.

« Par rapport à toi ? Non. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Blair.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune raison de le dire et je n'ai aucune raison de te juger pour ce que tu as fait. » Dit Yuki avant de s'apprêter à partir.

Blair serra les poings énervé. « Je te défie en Duel ! » Dit-elle avec conviction.

Yuki ne pu que ricaner à cela. « Désolé, mais je n'ai aucune intention de faire un Duel contre toi et je n'ai aucune raison pour le faire. »

« Personne ne ment durant un Duel, grâce à ça, je vais voir si tu as menti. » Dit Blair alors que Yuki s'abaissa pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

« Je mens comme je respire, mais cette fois je n'ai pas menti et je n'ai vais pas faire de Duel contre toi. » Yuki se releva. « Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je vais le faire ! » Dit une voix.

« Qui est-ce ?! » Demanda Blair.

« C'est moi. » Dit Chrono en s'approchant de Blair.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir avec les ronflement de Logan donc j'étais partir prendre l'air, et puis je vous ai entendu parler. » Dit Chrono.

« Alors tu seras celui qui prendras sa place pour le Duel, si je gagne, aucun de vous deux parlera de moi. » Dit Blair.

« Bien ! » Dit Chrono.

« J'allais pas le faire dans tout les cas. » Dit Yuki froidement.

Les deux Duellistes se mirent à l'autre bout du terrain et activèrent leur Disque de Duel.

« Commençons ce Duel. » Dit Chrono.

« Bien sûr ! » Dit Blair.

* * *

**STAND UP/ DUEL !**

**Chrono :** 4000

**Blair :** 4000

Alors que le Duel commençait on pouvais voir Jaden, Gin, Gao, Syrus, Sora, Zane et Alexis qui était en train d'observer la scène.

« Blair est une fille ? » Demandèrent Syrus, Gao et Jaden.

« Vous le saviez pas ? C'était visible après tout. » Dit Sora

« Tu le savais ?! » Redemandèrent les trois.

« Bien sûr ! » Dit Sora fièrement.

« M-Mais comment ? » Demanda Gin.

« Bah la fausse voix grave et le béret qui semblait vouloir explosé à chacun de ses mouvement. » Dit Sora.

« C'est vrai que vue comme ça. » Dit Syrus.

« Et puis je suis un garçon donc faut être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle essaie de se faire passer pour un. » Dit Sora alors que tout le monde, sauf Jaden, était surpris.

« T-T'es un g-g-garçon ? » Demanda Gin surpris.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda Sora.

Gin ne sut pas quoi dire, il semblait être bloqué.

« Hey, ça va ? » Demanda Syrus en passant sa main devant Gin, mais il ne répondit, il ne bougea même pas. « Je crois qu'il est cassé. »

« C'est une sacrée révélation n'est-ce pas, Zane ? » Demanda Alexis avant de voir que Zane était choquée. « Woah, même lui, il ne l'avais pas vu venir. Et toi Jaden ? » Demanda Alexis mais Jaden était trop absorber par le Duel pour porter attention. « Pourquoi je lui demander. » Dit Alexis.

« Je vais commencer ! » Chrono piocha sa sixième carte. « Parfait ! Je vais invoquer Grade 0 – Chrono Dran ! » Un petit dragon blanc cartoon, portant une armure bleu et une écharpe rouge apparu sur le terrain de Chrono. (LV2/Dragon/Effet/Lumière/1000/1000).

Yuki ricana un peu du nom du monstre.

« Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle ? » Demanda Chrono.

« Il a ton nom. » Dit Yuki.

Tout les personne présente, sauf Zane, Chrono et Gin, se mirent à rirent à la découvert de cela.

« Ce n'ai pas drôle ! » Dit Chrono énervé.

« Ça l'est. » Dit Yuki

« Non ! Bon ensuite j'active ma magie continue, Vanguard Representation ! Nous choisissons tout les deux, un monstre qu'on contrôle et ce monstre ne peux pas être détruit par effet de carte, par combat et ne peux pas quitter le terrain ! Je choisis Chrono Dran ! » Chrono Dran gagna une aura blanche. « Vue que tu n'as pas encore de monstre sur ton terrain, le premier montre que tu invoquera deviendras le cible de cette carte ! Ensuite je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour ! » une carte apparu sur le terrain de Chrono.

« Je pioche ! » Blair piocha une sixième carte. « J'invoque La Jeune Fille Amoureuse ! » Une jeune fille en robe de princesse jaune apparu sur le terrain de Blair. (LV2/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/400/300)

« Elle est maintenant la cible de Vanguard Representation ! » Dit Chrono alors que la jeune fille gagna une aura blanche.

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Blair.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Syrus.

« L'ATK de Chrono Dran est trop grand pour son monstre. » Dit Sora.

« Bien c'est à moi ! » Chrono piocha sa quatrième carte. « Durant ma Standby Phase, j'active l'effet de Chrono Dran ! Quand il est dans la Zone Monstre central, je peux le sacrifier pour invoquer un Grade 1 depuis ma main à sa place ! Et je choisis Grade 1 – Steam Breath Dragon ! » Chrono Dran laissa sa place à un Dragon quadrupède portant une armure dorée ornée de plusieurs engrenage. (LV3/Dragon/Effet/Vent/1700/500). « Et son effet s'active ! Quand il est invoqué, je peux chercher mon Deck pour un "Grade 3" ! » Chrono prit une carte dans son Deck.

« Et celui que j'ai choisis est ChronoJet Dragon ! Ensuite vue que Chrono Dran a utilisé son effet pour invoqué Steam Breath Dragon ! L'effet de Vanguard Representation s'active ! Quand un Grade à utilisé son effet pour invoquer un autre monstre, ce monstre devient la nouvelle cible ! En d'autre mots Steam Breath Dragon devient la nouvelle cible de Vanguard Representation ! » Steam Breath Dragon gagna une aura blanche. « Ensuite j'active ma magie continue Drive Check ! Cette me permet que quand un de mes monstre attaque de piocher et révéler la carte que j'ai pioché avant de l'ajouter à ma main ! Maintenant Steam Breath Dragon Attaque sa Jeune Fille amoureuse ! » Le dragon cracha un puissant jet de vapeur à la jeune fille. « Drive Check ! » Chrono piocha une carte et la révèle la. « Super ! C'est Grade 0 – ChronoVolley Rabbit ! Grâce à son effet lorsqu'il est pioché et révélé, je peux ajouter 500 ATK à Steam Breath Dragon, jusqu'à la fin de la Battle Phase et il peut attaquer une seconde fois ! »

(Steam Breath Dragon ATK = 1700 - 2200)

**Chrono :** 4000

**Blair :** 2200

« J'active l'effet de La Jeune Fille Amoureuse ! » Dit Blair.

Steam Breath Dragon alla porter secours à la jeune fille en essayant de s'excuser.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Chrono surpris.

« C'est l'effet de mon monstre, le monstre qui a attaqué La Jeune Fille Amoureuse reçoit un Compteur Jeune fille ! » Dit Blair alors que la jeune fille donna un baiser sur la truffe du dragon.

« Un compteur jeune fille ? » Demanda Chrono.

« Tu le saura plus tard ! Pour l'instant c'est à mon tour ! » Blair piocha sa sixième carte. « Et l'attaque de ton Dragon retourne à la normale. ! » Dit Blair.

(Steam Breath Dragon ATK = 2200 – 1700)

« J'active ma magie d'équipement, Baiser de Kupidon ! » Un petit cupidon apparu autour de la jeune fille. « À l'attaque, Jeune Fille ! »

La jeune fille couru en direction du Dragon et le caressa, mais elle se blessa sur l'un des engrenage du Dragon avant de se mettre à pleurer.

**Chrono :** 4000

**Blair :** 900

Le Dragon triste essaya de réconforter la jeune fille, qui l'embrassa sur la truffe avant de pointer vers Chrono.

« Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Chrono se prit un puissant jet de vapeur venant de son Dragon.

**Chrono :** 2700

**Blair : **900

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'active ma carte piège continue ! Damage Check ! C'est comme Drive Check mais uniquement lorsque je me prend des dégâts ! Alors Damage Check ! » Chrono piocha et révèle la sa carte. « J'ai la chance de mon côté ! Car Grade 0 – ChronoTherapy Hamster est là ! Et son effet me permet de regagner 500 LP ! » Un petit Hamster orange au allure Steampunk apparu sur l'épaule de Chrono.

**Chrono :** 3300

**Blair :** 900

« C'est grâce à l'effet de Baiser de Kupidon, lorsque je prend des dommage contre un monstre ayant un compteur jeune fille, je prend le contrôle du monstre ! » Dit Blair alors que Steam Breath alla sur son terrain.

« Mon Dragon ! » Dit Chrono surpris.

« Je mets Steam Breath Dragon en mode DEF, je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Blair.

« C'est à moi ! » Chrono piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Grade 2 – ChronoSpin Serpent ! » Un serpent violent à la couronne ressemblant à un engrenage apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Bête/Effet/Lumière/1950/500). « Ensuite j'utilise Superior Ride ! Je peux cibler un monstre dans la Zone Centrale et augmenter son Grade de 1 ! Alors au revoir ChronoSpin et bonjour Grade 3 – Chronojet Dragon ! » Un grand Dragon blanc humanoïde apparu sur le terrain, il portait une armure bleu dont le casque avait de grosse corne, une écharpe rouge, il avait de long réacteur qui semblait lui fait des aile et ses deux pied était des roues. (LV5/Dragon/Effet/Lumière/2300/2000).

« Ensuite j'active son effet ! En sacrifiant des Grade dont la somme égale trois, je peux invoquer un Grade 4 depuis mon Fusion Deck en lui équipant ChronoJet Dragon ! J'envoie donc un autre ChronoJet pour invoquer, Grade 4 – ChronoDragon Nextage ! » ChronoJet Dragon se mit à grandir jusqu'à faire la taille de la falaise, il avait une apparence bien plus draconique et il avait deux paire de canon sur les épaule. (LV10/Dragon/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/2900/2500).

« La taille de ce Dragon... est immense. » Dit Zane impressionné.

« Il est beaucoup plus grand que Batzz ! » Dit Gao.

« Ensuite je vais utiliser Pot Of Greed qui me permet de piocher deux carte ! » Chrono piocha deux carte. « Maintenant Nextage attaque Steam Breath ! » ChronoDragon ouvrit sa gueule pour voir qu'un canon s'y trouver, il se baissa pour ne pas rater son tir. Les canon sur ses épaule et sa gueule se chargèrent et tira un puissant tir.

« L'effet de Drive Check s'active ! Lorsqu'un Grade 4 attaque je pioche trois carte au lieu d'une ! » Dit Chrono.

« Trois carte ?! » Demanda les spectateur surpris, sauf Zane et Gin.

« First Check. » Chrono piocha sa première carte. « ChronoJet Dragon, no Trigger. Second Check. » Chrono piocha sa seconde carte. « Monster Reborn, no Trigger. Last Check ! » Chrono piocha sa troisième carte. « Appel de l'être hanté, no Trigger. »

« J'active ma carte piège, Negate Attack ! » Une puissante barrière bloque le tir de ChronoDragon.

« Je finis mon tours et vue que mon tour est fini, Nextage retourne dans le Fusion Deck face visible, je ne pourrais pas rappeler ce Nextage durant le reste du Duel, mais Chronojet Dragon revient sur le terrain. » ChronoDragon redevint ChronoJet Dragon.

« C'est à moi ! » Blair piocha sa cinquième carte. « J'équipe le Mariage Heureux à La Jeune Fille amoureuse ! » Le monstre de Blair se retrouve dans une robe de marié. « Elle gagne maintenant l'ATK égale à celle de Steam Breath Dragon ! » Dit Blair.

(La Jeune Fille Amoureuse ATK = 400 – 2100)

« Elle va ensuite attaquer ChronoJet Dragon ! » La jeune fille couru vers ChronoJet, mais un Bouclier en forme d'engrenage la bloqua dans son chemin. Le jeune fille regarda derrière le bouclier pour voir une jeune femme au habit Steampunk qui portait le bouclier.

« J'active l'effet de Grade 1 – Steam Tamer, Arka ! Je peux l'envoyer au cimetières depuis ma main pour bloquer une attaque ! » Dit Chrono.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » Blair jeta son béret dans les air. « Une fille est toujours plus forte quand elle est amoureuse ! Rien ne lui est impossible ! »

« C'est à moi ! » Chrono piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais utiliser l'effet de ChronoJet Dragon en envoyant un autre ChronoJet Dragon dans mon cimetière pour rappeler ChronoDragon Nextage depuis mon Fusion Deck ! » Dit Chrono.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvait pas le rappeler ! » Dit Blair.

« Oui, celle qui est face visible, mais rien n'a été dit pour les deux autre ! Seul un fou utiliserais une seul copie d'une même carte ! » Dit Chrono alors que ChronoJet repris son apparence de ChronoDragon Nextage.

« Ensuite j'active l'effet de Nextage ! Selon le nombre de carte que j'envoie au cimetière, l'un de ses effet s'active ! Et j'en envoie trois ! Donc tu ne pourras activer de Piège ou Magie jusqu'à ma prochaine Standby Phase ! » Dit Chrono.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Blair surprise.

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Maintenant Nextage attaque La Jeune Fille Amoureuse ! » ChronoDragon ouvrit les feu sur la jeune fille.

**Chrono :** 3300

**Blair :** 0

* * *

« Et j'ai gagné ! Les Grade ne peuvent être battue ! » Dit Chrono heureux.

« Maintenant vous allez le dire à tout le monde. » Dit Blair défaitiste.

« Mon dieu, que tu es idiote ! » Dit Yuki énervé ce qui surpris Blair.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Blair.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'ai dit que je n'allais raconter ça à personne ! Faut te le rentrer dans ta petite caboche ou quoi. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais- »

« Et au lieu de t'expliquer, pourquoi tu ne parlerais pas à la personne derrière toi, qui a regardé tout le Duel. » Dit Yuki.

« Quoi ? » Blair regarda derrière elle pour voir que Zane était là. « Zane ! » Dit-elle surprise.

Zane ne su pas quoi répondre.

« Dit lui quelque-chose. » Dit Alexis. « Après tout, c'est pour toi qu'elle a fait ça. »

« Je suis désolée, c'est moi qui suis entrée dans ta chambre cet après-midi. Yuki voulait juste m'empêcher de le faire. » Dit Blair.

« Je l'ai su directement. » Dit Zane.

« Depuis que tu es parti pour la Duel Académie, je voulais te voir, être ici et je suis finalement arrivée jusqu'ici. » Dit Blair.

« Oh c'est mignon ! » Dit Sora impressionné par l'amour de Blair pour Zane.

« J'ai perdu ce Duel contre Chrono, mais je ne perdrai mes sentiment pour toi contre personne ! » Dit Blair.

« Je savais pas que Zane était un Loli- » Yuki se prit un coup de pied au visage de la part de Sora.

« Ne gâche pas ce beau moment ! » Dit Sora énervé.

« Accepte, mes sentiment s'il te plaît ! » Dit Blair heureuse ce qui surpris l'Empereur.

« Ah ? Semblerait que l'Empereur faiblit ? » Demanda Jaden avant de se prendre aussi un coup de pied au visage de la part de Sora.

« Fermez-la ! » Dit Sora énervé.

« OK... » Dirent Yuki et Jaden.

« C'est plutôt impressionnant, Zane faiblit contre ça, comme le Dragon durant le Duel. » Dit Syrus.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec le Duel ! » Dit Blair.

« C'est vrai. » Dit Sora. « Les sentiments sont magnifiques, mais comme tu viens de le dire, une vraie femme n'utiliserait pas de clins d'œil ou de baiser comme ton monstre a pu faire. »

« Il a raison, l'amour comme les duels, peut grandir à partir des sentiment de deux personnes liées entre elles. » Dit Alexis.

« Qui vous êtes pour dire ça ! Mes rivales pour le cœur de Zane ! » Dit Blair sur la défensif.

« Absolument pas ! » Dit Sora gêné.

« Blair, tes sentiment me flattent, mais mon seul amour est celui pour les Duels. » Dit Zane ce qui blessa Blair.

« Zane ? » Demanda Blair.

« Reprends ça. » Zane donna une pince à cheveux. « Et retourne chez toi. » Dit Zane alors que Blair était en larmes.

« Sans cœur, va ! Elle te montre ses sentiments et tu les écrase comme ça ! » Dit Sora énervé.

« En plus, même si c'est une fille, elle peut intégrer les Bleu Obelisk ! » Dit Jaden.

« Elle ne peux pas rester ici. » Dit Zane.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Elle nous cache encore quelque-chose ? C'est en faite vraiment un garçon ? » Ricana Jaden.

« Blair est en CM2. » Dit Zane.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors que tout le monde assimila cette nouvelle information.

« Comment ça CM2 ?! » Demanda Jaden, Sora et Chrono surpris.

« Une gamine de primaire m'a donné autant de mal ! Mon honneur est souillé ! » Dit Chrono dramatique.

Yuki ricana un peu de cela. « C'est marrant de voir qu'une gamine à pu échapper au filet de Crowler et Sheppard. »

« Désolée. » S'excusa Blair.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jaden, Yuki, Sora, Gao, Chrono, Zane et Alexis accompagnèrent Blair, jusqu'à son ferry.

« Au revoir et fait un bon voyage ! » Dit Sora.

« Te perd pas en route. » Dit Yuki froidement.

« L'année prochaine, lorsque j'aurai fini l'école primaire, je referai le test et viendrai étudier ici ! » Dit Blair avant de monter dans le ferry.

« T'entends ça, Zane, ta loli va revenir que pour toi. » Dit Yuki essayant d'énerver Zane.

« Je ne serai plus là, cela dit. » Dit Zane froidement.

« Mais on ne peut pas battre des sentiment aussi ardents ! » Dit Alexis.

« Attendez-moi, Yuki et Chrono ! » Dit Blair alors que son ferry était loin

« Pourquoi moi ?! » Demanda Chrono surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut maintenant ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Elle a du tombé amoureuse de toi, lors de ton Duel. » Dit Gao.

« Et puis tu ressemble un peu à Zane, Yuki. » Dit Sora.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. » Dirent Yuki et Zane.

Le reste du groupe rirent de cela.

« Je vous la confie. » Dit Zane avant de partir avec Alexis.

« Continuer de lui faire coucou. » Dit Gao avant de partir.

« Ou sinon elle va être triste. » Dit Sora avant de partir avec Jaden.

« Pourquoi moi ?... » Demanda Chrono triste alors qu'il continua de saluer Blair.

« Fais avec au lieu de chouiner. » Dit Yuki.

« Je reviendrez pour vous, Yuki et Chrono. » Cria Blair.

« Parfois je hais ma vie. » Dit Chrono.

« Bienvenue au club. » Dit Yuki.

Les deux Slifer continuèrent de saluer le bateau qu'il partit à l'horizon.


	16. Héros VS Physique ! Fouineur VS Voyou !

Au port, Madame Dorothy était en train d'aider les travailleur à transporter la marchandise pour l'académie.

« Ah, laissez ça juste ici, ici voyons ! » Dit Dorothy avant d'entendre un drôle de bruit venant de l'eau. « C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse avant de voir que certains travailleur s'était arrêté. « Hey, ne vous arrêtez pas, ils nous reste encore plein de marchandise à descendre du bateau ! »

Pas loin de là, près du rivage, un homme en combinaison de plongée sortit de l'eau. Il avait de long cheveux noir, des yeux marrons et une courte barbe.

« C'était du gâteau de s'infiltrer ici. » Se dit-il. « Moi, Gérard, vais découvrir ton secret et rapporter un gros pactole grâce à ça ! » Dit-il en pointant à l'Académie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le corps éducatif et disciplinaire de l'académie ainsi que Zane, Yuki et Sora était en pleine réunion pour décider du représentant pour le tournoi inter-académie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Demanda Crowler surpris. « Pour le tournoi, Zane doit être notre représentant, comme il l'a été l'an dernier ! C'est ! Évident ! »

« Ferme-la, Drag-queen, on t'entend parfaitement, pas besoin de crier. » Dit Yuki ce qui fit rire Sheppard.

« Je ne suis pas une Drag-queen ! » Dit Crowler énervé. « Et qu'est-ce que ces deux Slifer font là ?! »

« On est là, car on est les représentant pour le tournoi Duo. » Dit Yuki.

« Ça ne leur donne aucune raison d'être là ! » Dit Crowler.

« Je leur ai demandé d'être là pour nous donner leur avis sur qui pourrait être notre représentant du tournoi solo et nous ne pouvons pas choisir Zane, si les autres représentants des autres académies sont des première année. » Dit Sheppard.

« Des première année ?! » Demanda Crowler surpris.

« Par conséquent, il serait mieux que notre représentant soit aussi un première année pour laisser une chance aux autres académie, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en penses-tu, Zane ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit Zane.

« Dans ce cas, il nous reste à choisir un nouveau représentant. » Dit Sheppard.

« Pourquoi pas Jaden ? » Demanda Sora.

« Jaden ?! » Demanda Crowler surpris.

« Bah il est plutôt fort, après tout il a réussis à battre les frère Paradoxe avec Syrus, Syrus m'a dit qu'il avait battu un soit-disant Duelliste Géant et un Duelliste qui se prenait pour Tarzan, et enfin il a quand même réussis à battre Chazz qui était un Obelisk faut pas l'oublier. » Dit Sora.

« C'est vrai que Jaden est un bon Duelliste, t'en pense quoi, Pharaon ? » Le chat miaula en accord avant de sauter des bras de Banner et de sauter dans ceux de Yuki. « Pharaon ? » Demanda Banner triste avant que Pharaon ne ronronne content dans les bras de Yuki.

« Jaden pourrait être un bon choix. » Dit Madame Fontaine.

« Je pense que Jaden pourrait être un bon choix. » Dit Zane. « Il pourrait nous offrir un Duel intéressant. »

« Je suis d'accord avec cette iceberg. » Dit Yuki. « Jaden est plutôt bon. »

« En effet. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ses capacités. » Dit Sheppard.

« _C'est impossible que ce rebut puisse devenir notre représentant, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre- _» Pensa Crowler avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. « Ah ! Dans ce cas, je propose Bastion ! » Dit Crowler.

« Hmm ? Des Jaune Ra ? » Demanda Sheppard.

Crowler commença à monter sur la table de réunion et s'avança vers Sheppard. « Nous pouvons les s'affronter et le gagnant deviendrait notre représentant, non ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Sora, Yuki et Zane ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« Tant que ça me permet de rater des cours, je suis pour. » Dit Yuki.

« Ça pourrait donner un superbe Duel ! » Dit Sora.

Zane hocha que de la tête en accord.

* * *

Après avoir infiltré l'académie, Gérard ce dirigea dans le vestiaire des étudiant, il était en train de fouiller plusieurs casiers avant de sortir un uniforme des Slifers.

« Super, avec ça, je vais passer inaperçu ! » Dit Gérard.

* * *

« Hein ? Moi ? » Demanda Jaden.

Banner ne pu que sourire et hocher de la tête alors qu'il avait dit la nouvelle à toute sa classe. « Exactement ! Tu vas affronter Bastion en Duel et le gagnant deviendra le représentant pour le tournoi inter-académie. » Dit-il alors que la sonnerie se fit entendre et que plusieurs élèves partirent.

Jaden, lui, se tourna vers Bastion et fit un grand sourire.

« C'est génial ! Jaden ! Tu va représenter notre académie au tournoi ! » Dit Syrus heureux.

« Hey Syrus. » Dit Yuki ce qui donna des sueur froide à Syrus. « Tu n'as pas été aussi content lorsque moi et Sora avons été choisis. »

« Ah ça... » Syrus chercha une excuse, mais n'en trouva aucune.

« C'est pas grave ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est super ! Cette année, les représentant sont tous des Slifer ! » Dit Logan.

« Ç-Ça va a-aider la r-réputation du dortoir. » Dit Gin.

« Je suis pressé de voir ton Deck, Jaden, je parie qu'il est super ! » Dit Gao.

« Je suis plutôt pressé de voir celui de Bastion, j'ai entendu dire qu'il a fait des rechercher pour préparer un Deck juste pour contrer le tien. » Dit Chrono.

Alors que Jaden était heureux de la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir, Bastion arriva.

« L'occasion de s'affronter est arrivée plutôt vite, hein ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Oui ! » Répondit Jaden.

« Comme l'a dit Chrono, j'ai fait des recherches pour le Deck qui pourras contrer tes Héros. » Dit Bastion.

« Tu l'as terminé ? » Demanda Jaden excité.

« Non, mais il sera prêt à temps pour le Duel. » Dit Bastion.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il a préparé comme Deck. » Dit Syrus.

« Aucune idée, mais je suis pressé de voir ce Duel, il va être super ! » Dit Logan.

« J'en suis sûr que ça va l'être ! » Dit Gao.

« Je suis tellement excité ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un aussi heureux de perdre. » Dit Yuki.

« Dit pas ça, Jaden va peut-être gagner. » Dit Sora. « Et puis je serais aussi content si quelqu'un à prévue un Deck juste pour faire un Duel contre moi. »

« Allez ! Faut vite que je rentre pour améliorer mon Deck ! » Dit Jaden avant de partir.

« Vaut mieux que je garde un œil sur lui avant qu'il ne fasse un bêtise. » Dit Yuki.

« Je peux venir ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non, tu n'as toujours pas finir ton devoir pour Banner. » Dit Yuki.

« Je vais le faire ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler. » Dit Sora en pouffant ses joues énervé.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Yuki pointa à Logan, Gin, Chrono et Gao. « Hey vous quatre, je peux vous demander de garder un œil sur lui ? il fera jamais son devoir ou sinon. » Demanda Yuki.

« B-Bien sûr ! » Dit Gin.

« Mais tu connais le prix. » Dit Logan.

« Je sais. » Dit Yuki. « Mais pour l'instant je dois y aller avant qu'une connerie n'arrive à Jaden. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrais bien lui arriver ? » Demanda Syrus.

« On parle de Jaden avec sa chance, un acteur de théâtre pourrait venir l'affronté de nul part pour je ne sais quel raison. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est vrai, ça je viens aussi. » Dit Syrus.

« Dépêche-toi alors. » Dit Yuki.

Syrus et Yuki partirent rejoindre aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, laissant le reste du groupe en arrière.

* * *

Dans les couloirs de l'académie, Gérard était en train de marcher dans son déguisement de Rouge Slifer. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs il passa à côté d'un groupe de Bleu Obelisk.

« Dites, j'ai quelque-chose à vous demander... »

« Ha ? J'ai cru entendre la voix d'un Slifer ! » Dit l'un des Obelisk.

Les groupe de Obelisk poussèrent Gérard pour passer.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Gérard surpris avant qu'un Jaune Ra ne passe à côté de lui. « Euh, excuse-moi ? » Demanda-t-il mais le Ra le poussa brusquement avant de partir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'évite ? »

Alors que tout cela se passait, Jaden, Syrus et Yuki arrivait pour voir cela. Yuki était intrigué par l'apparence de Gérard, il semblait être trop vieux pour être à l'académie, mais Yuki pouvait sentir qu'il cachait aussi autre chose.

« Il semble un peu vieux pour être un étudiant. » Dit Syrus.

« Je le sens mal ce gars. » Dit Yuki.

Jaden alla vers Gérard ce qui surpris Syrus et Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda Yuki, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse de Jaden.

« Hey, toi. » Dit Jaden surprenant Gérard qui ricana nerveusement. Jaden observa Gérard sérieusement pendant quelque seconde avant de dire. « J'ai compris ! Tu t'es caché pendant quelques années, pas vrai monsieur ? » Ces mots firent tomber comiquement Yuki et Syrus.

« Mais il n'a absolument aucun sens commun ou quoi ?! » Demanda Yuki.

« Je crois bien. » Dit Syrus.

« Monsieur ?! » Demanda Gérard confus.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Continue tes efforts, tu finiras par être promu ! N'abandonne pas ! Allez, retournons au dortoir ! » Jaden tira Gérard par le bras le long du couloir.

« Une minute ! » Dit Gérard surpris.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« J'étais sûr qu'une connerie comme ça arriverait ! » Dit Yuki.

Les deux Duellistes se mirent courir après leur amis.

* * *

De retour au dortoir, c'était l'heure de manger pour les Slifer qui s'était tous rassemblé dans la salle commune du dortoir, mais Gérard était confus par quelque-chose. Malgré la piètre apparence du dortoir, le repas qu'il avait une apparence luxueuse, quelque-chose que tu ne trouverais que dans des restaurant 5 étoiles.

« Super bon ! » Dit un des Slifer. « C'est vraiment super quand c'est Yuki qui cuisine ! » Dit un autre.

« Je vous le fait pas dire ! » Dit Jaden alors qu'il se goinfré.

« Faut qu'on s'occupe plus souvent de Sora, comme ça Yuki cuisinera tout les jours ! » Ricana Logan.

« Je suis pas un enfant, non plus ! » Dit Sora énervé alors qu'il avait les joues pleine de nourriture.

« C-C'est pas c-ce que voulait dire L-Logan. » Dit Gin.

« J'espère bien. » Dit Sora avant de remarquer la réaction de Gérard. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il à Gérard.

« Je suis simplement surpris. » Dit Gérard. « Je pensais pas qu'il donnerait un Chef professionnel pour un si petit dortoir. »

« C'est pas un Chef. » Dit Logan.

« C'est qui alors ? » Demanda Gérard alors que Yuki arriva avec sa propre assiette en main.

« C'est moi qui ai cuisiné tout ça, le vioque. » Dit Yuki froidement en s'asseyant à côté de Sora.

« Vraiment ?! » Demanda Gérard surpris.

« Monsieur, si tu n'y touches pas, je vais manger ta part ! » Dit Jaden, la bouche pleine.

« Euh... ok. » Gérard commença à manger son plat et fut remplit de joie. « C'est super bon ! » Dit-il surpris.

« Je te le fait pas dire, mais il y aura pas de rab. » Dit Syrus triste.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gérard.

« Jaden et Sora mange comme pas possible et très vite, et parfois même, il prenne les part de ceux qui n'ont pas finis. » Ricana Syrus. « Normalement on a un gars qui vient pour vider les reste, mais avec eux, c'est pas vraiment utile, il y a jamais de reste. »

* * *

Dans la chambre de Jaden. Syrus, Yuki et Sora était venue pour aider le brun à améliorer son Deck alors que Gérard les observer. Jaden regarda les carte de son Deck alors que Yuki le conseiller sur les combinaison de carte possible.

« Je me demande bien quel type de Deck Bastion va utiliser ? » Demanda Sora.

« On parle de Bastion, je suis sûr qu'il a continué des recherches plus approfondi pour être sûr de bien contrer le Deck de Jaden. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment est-ce qu'il pourrais faire ça ? » Demanda Syrus.

« La seule solution pour lui est de bloqué Jaden d'invoqué l'un de ses monstre Fusion. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Tu gagne presque tout tes Duel en utilisant un de tes monstres Fusions, tel que Homme-oiseau de Feu, Géant de Tonnerre et les autre. » Dit Yuki. « Bastion est assez intelligent pour créer un Deck pour contrer chacun de tes monstre Fusion séparément, mais tous réunis ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il va faire. »

« Finis ! » Jaden empila tout les cartes qu'il avait choisis dans un Deck. « Mais peu importe le Deck de Bastion, je vais quand même le battre et j'ai confiance en mes compagnons ! » Dit Jaden référent à ses héros.

« Être aussi téméraire, ça lui ressemble bien. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais ! » Dit Sora.

« _Quels gamins... _» Pensa Gérard avant de remarquer qu'une carte était au sol et de la prendre. « _Skycraper, la carte qui m'a fait détester le Duel de Monstre, à cause de cette carte tout mes espoirs de devenir Duellistes ont été réduit à néant ! _» Pensa-t-il énervé.

« Hey, ça va le vioque ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Arrêter de m'appeler le "vioque" ou "monsieur" ! Mon nom c'est Gérard ! » Dit-il avant de ce rendre compte de sa bêtise. « _Merde, je leur ai donné mon vrai nom ! _»

« Oh donc tu t'appelles, Gérard ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ! » Dit Sora.

« Skycraper, hein ? » Demanda Jaden en pointa à la carte dans la main de Gérard. « Tu l'aime aussi, Gérard ? »

« Je... n'aime pas faire des Duels et tout ça. » Dit Gérard.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On est à la Duel Académie pour apprendre à s'améliorer au Duel de Monstre, pas à faire des crêpes ou je ne sais quelle connerie. » Demanda Yuki.

« Oh euh et bien... c'est pas drôle d'échouer tout le temps, vous voyez. » Dit Gérard.

« Oui, je connais ce sentiments. » Dit Syrus. « Avant je pensais que j'étais complètement nul au Duel de Monstre et j'évitais le plus de Duel possible, mais grâce à Jaden et Yuki, je sais que je peux devenir meilleur et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

« J'ai rien fait pour t'aider. » Dit Yuki.

« Dit pas ça tu m'as beaucoup aidé. » Dit Syrus.

« Je t'ai simplement foutu un coup de boule. » Dit Yuki.

« Ne sois pas modeste, tu m'as aussi montré en quoi c'était stupide que j'essaie de m'enfuir. » Dit Syrus.

« Si tu le dit, nabot. » Dit Yuki.

« Ah ! Je sais ! » Dit Sora. « Je suis sûr que tu si tu regarde un Duel de Jaden, tu retrouveras sûrement l'envie de faire des Duels ! Et ça tombe bien, le Duel pour le représentant arrive bientôt ! »

« O-Ouais. » Dit Gérard. « _Je n'ai pas le temps de traîner avec ces gosses... _» Gérard pensif réfléchit pendant quelque seconde avant d'avoir une idée. « _C'est ça ! Ces gamins doivent savoir quelque-chose _» Pensa-t-il. « Au fait, j'ai entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'étudiants qui disparaissent, c'est vrai ça ? » Demanda Gérard.

« Tu dois sûrement parlé du Dortoir Abandonné. » Dit Yuki.

« Le Dortoir Abandonné ? » Répéta Gérard intéressé.

« On sais pas grand chose par rapport à cette endroit bizarre. » Dit Jaden.

« Mais ne t'y approche pas ou sinon Crowler va être sur ton dos pour rien. » Dit Sora.

« Je ferait de mon mieux, pour ne pas y aller. » Dit Gérard.

Tout d'un coup, l'agenda électronique de Yuki bipa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » Demanda Yuki en vérifiant son agenda électronique. « Je reviens. » Dit-il prêt à partir.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Une amie veux me parler. » Dit Yuki.

« Depuis quand t'as des amis, toi ? » Demanda Sora avant que Yuki ne lui lance un pantoufle au visage.

« J'en ai toujours eut ! » Dit Yuki avant de claquer la porte en sortant.

* * *

Encore une fois au milieu de la nuit, Alexis avait déposée une rose contre l'une des pierre devant le Dortoir abandonné avant que Yuki n'arrive.

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Rien de vraiment important, je voulais juste quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. » Dit Alexis.

« Si ce n'est juste ça. » Dit Yuki.

Un silence entre les deux Duellistes s'installèrent calmement jusqu'à que Yuki ne le brise après quelque en disant. « Tu es sûr qu'il y a rien d'autre ? »

« Je me demandais aussi. Comment as-tu réagis quand ton frère à disparu ? » Demanda Alexis.

Yuki soupira à cela. « J'ai cherché sans rien à dire personne. Tout mon temps libre était consacré à ça. Quand je n'étais pas en cours, je cherchais. Quand je n'étais à mon job, je cherchais. Quand je n'étais avec Sora, je cherchais. Je passé même des nuits entière à cherché sans avoir aucune réponse certaine, mais un jours j'ai arrêté. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alexis. « Si tu as passé autant de temps à le chercher pourquoi arrêté tout d'un coup ? »

Yuki sortit un vieux bout de papier de sa poche. « À cause ça. » Yuki passa le mots à Alexis. « Lit-le si tu veux comprendre. »

Alexis se mit à lire le mot à haute voix. « Cher Yuki

Je suis désolé de vous laissez encore une fois tout seul, mais il semblerait que mes trous noirs deviennent de plus en plus fréquent et je ne veux blesser aucun de vous deux, alors je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de les arrêter en trouvant une solution dans le Deck que tu as utilisé durant notre première rencontre. Je peux comprendre que cela peut te surprendre, mais cela est la seule solution qui m'est venue en tête. Alors pour m'excuser j'ai préparé un cadeau pour toi et Sora, pourvue que vous l'aimais

Signé Kou » Alexis était surprise par ce mot. « Il te l'a envoyé pendant que tu le cherchais ? »

« Non, c'est le mot qu'il a laissé le jours où il a disparu. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté de le chercher ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Car quand je l'ai relue, ça m'a permit d'enfin compris ce que voulais dire avec ce mots. Il voulait dire qu'il va venir aussi rapidement qu'il le peut et je sais qu'il va le faire. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Car il a laissé à moi et Sora, ses créations, celle qu'il s'est jurée de ne jamais se séparer. » Yuki ouvrit son blouson et commença à regarder les Deck qui était accroché à l'intérieur.

Alors que Yuki et Alexis restais devant le Dortoir abandonné, Yuki entendit un bruit venant un des buisson aux à l'entour. Il couru vers le buisson, attrapa violemment ce qu'il se trouver dedans et le claqua contre un des arbres.

« Oh hey ! Calme-toi ! » Dit la personne que Yuki avait attrapé.

« Gérard ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Ouais, c'est un nouveau, enfin je crois. » Dit Yuki. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ce Dortoir m'intéressais un peu à cause des rumeur. » Dit Gérard. « Petite, tu connaissais un de ses élèves disparu ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Et bien, je suis un peu curieux. » Dit Gérard.

« Tu ne devrais pas fouiner ! » Dit Alexis énervé. « Ces élèves ont disparu, mais pas pour ton amusement ! Alors occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

« Alexis à raison. » Yuki souleva Gérard au point que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. « La disparition de quelqu'un n'est pas quelque-chose à prendre à la légère. » Yuki eut un sourire qui donna froid dans le dos. « Retourne vite au dortoir, si tu ne vas pas que je t'apprenne une leçon. » Yuki lâcha Gérard et partit loin du dortoir avec Alexis.

« Il est effrayant ce gamin, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher la tête. » Dit Gérard effrayé par Yuki. « Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire abandonner ! » Gérard sortit un appareil photo jetable et commença à prendre des photo du dortoir. « C'est un scoop en or pour avoir un Pulitzer et un sacré pactole ! » Dit Gérard.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des Ra, Bastion était sur son ordinateur en train de travailler sur le Deck capable de battre Jaden, il passe plusieurs intense minute à analyser le Deck de Jaden pour le contrer avec facilité.

« Je peux en l'affronter. » Dit Bastion avec joie. « Ça faisais longtemps que je n'étais stimulé. » Des images des monstres de Jaden apparu sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Homme-oiseau de Feu, il inflige à l'adversaire des dégâts égaux à l'ATK du monstre qu'il a détruit. C'est la carte clef de Jaden, pour le battre, l'une des solution les plus simple est de sceller Burstinatrix ou Avian. Ensuite il y a le Géant de Tonnerre, dès qu'il entre sur le terrain, il peut détruire un monstre ayant un ATK inférieure à la sienne. Pour le battre il faut aussi que j'empêche Sparkman et Clayman de Fusionner. » Bastion s'affala dans son fauteuil pensif. « Ça ne va pas, si ça continue, si je ne fais qu'analyser ces monstres mon Deck ne fonctionneras pas correctement. Il doit bien avoir un moyen d'arrêter complètement... un moyen de battre la clef de son Deck. » C'est à ce moment là que Bastion eut un éclair de génie et commença à travailler intensément sur son Deck. « Il y en a un ! Cette carte va faire l'affaire ! » Bastion se leva triomphant. « Jaden Yuki ! Tes monstre Fusion Héros ne montreras pas leur nez durant notre Duel ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle commune des Slifer, Jaden était en train de se goinfré accompagné par Sora et Syrus.

« C'est encore mieux le matin ! » Dit Jaden heureux. « Ce poisson est super bon ! Je pourrais avoir du rab, Yuki ? » Demanda-t-il à Yuki qui était dans les cuisine.

« Je suis en train de faire quoi d'après toi ?! » Demanda Yuki occupé.

« Merci ! » Dit Jaden content.

« Jaden, arrête de te goinfré et soit plus sérieux ! » Dit Syrus sérieusement.

« Ça va, Syrus, t'as l'air plus sérieux que d'habitude ? » Demanda Sora.

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Aujourd'hui à lieu le Duel pour choisir le représentant du tournoi solo ! » Dit Syrus. « Je sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir si faim. Tu devrait être nerveux comme pas possible. »

« Désolé de te dire ça Syrus, mais je vais parfaitement bien ! » Ricana Jaden.

« Je crois que tu es le seul à être nerveux ici, Syrus. » Dit Sora.

« Dans tout les cas, tu dois beaucoup manger avant un Duel, sinon tu peux pas être à fond ! » Dit Jaden.

« Toujours avoir le ventre plein avant un Duel, c'est toujours ce qu'il faut faire. » Dit Sora. « En faite vous avez vue Gérard, je me demande où il a pu aller ? »

« Laisse-le tomber. » Dit Yuki avec deux assiette en main. « Tient ta seconde assiette, Jaden, mais dans tout les cas, si on ne le vois pas ici, il seras sûrement en train de regarder le duel entre Jaden et Bastion. Il est obligatoire à cause de la Drag-queen. » Yuki s'asseye à côté de Sora.

« Merci beaucoup ! » Jaden commença à avalé à pleine la assiette qu'il venait à peine de recevoir.

* * *

Tout les étudiants était présent pour le Duel qui allait arriver, Crowler était impatient pour que le Duel commence, pas pour les même raison que tout le monde mais plus pour voir Bastion détruire Jaden dans ce Duel. Crowler monta sur l'arène de Duel.

« Messieurs et Mesdames ! Toutes nos excuses pour l'attente ! Nous allons commencer le Duel pour choisir le représentant de l'Académie pour le tournoi solo ! » Jaden et Bastion montèrent sur l'arène. « À ma gauche ! Nous avons Bastion Misawa des Jaunes Ra ! » Plusieurs Jaune Ra dans les gradin se mirent à encourager Bastion. « Et à ma droite, on a quelqu'un. »

« Oh hey ! Comment ça se fait que vous ne me présenter pas comme Bastion ?! » Demanda Jaden.

« Car tu es un rebut ! » Crowler descendit de l'arène.

« Je te jure ce Crowler. » Murmura Jaden. « Dans tout les cas, Bastion vue comment tu es, je parie que tu l'as fini ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui, tu vas voir mon septième Deck, celui qui te vaincra ! » Dit Bastion.

« Je ne perdrai pas, tu sais ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Vas-y montre-lui qui est le plus fort, Jaden ! » Encouragea Sora depuis les gradin.

Sora était accompagné par Yuki, Syrus, Logan et Gao dans les gradin.

« Vas-y frérot ! Tu peux le faire ! » Dit Syrus.

« Montre-lui que les Slifer ne rigole pas ! » Dit Gao.

« Il est temps de lui faire voir la puissance de ton Deck ! » Dit Logan.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul qui se demande où sont passé Gin et Chrono ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oh ça, ils ont essayé d'avoir le sandwich à l'œuf en or. » Dit Logan.

« Et ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ils ont chopper des sandwich thon mayonnaise qui ont tourné, donc ils sont en train de souffrir en silence dans l'infirmerie. » Dit Logan.

« Oh les pauvres ! » Dit Sora inquiète alors que Yuki ricana de cela.

« Ça leur apprendra d'essayer de chopper un truc aussi con. » Dit Yuki.

« Dit celui qui as essayé de l'avoir pendant plus de deux semaine et qui à la fin l'a eu. » Dit Sora.

« Attend tu l'as eu ?! » Demanda Gao surpris.

« Ouais, mais pour l'instant regardons le Duel de Jaden. » Dit Yuki.

Alors que le groupe observa le Début du Duel, Gérard était tout en haut des gradins.

« Quelle aubaine, ce Duel sera la parfaite distraction pour trouver plus d'information sur ces gamins disparu. » Gérard se leva de son siège et partit.

Yuki avait entendu tout ce que venait de dire Gérard et il était énervé par cela. Yuki se leva brusquement de son siège se qui surpris Sora.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je dois m'occuper de quelque-chose d'important qui m'est revenue en tête. » Dit Yuki. « Tu peux enregistrer le Duel ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Dit Sora.

« Merci. » Dit Yuki avant de partir.

* * *

De retour à l'arène, les deux Duellistes était prêt à commencer leur Duel.

« Allons-y, Bastion ! » Dit Jaden.

« Je t'attendais ! » Dit Bastion.

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Bastion : **4000

**Jaden : **4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Bastion piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais jouer Carboneddon en DEF ! » Un Dinosaure fait complètement de métal apparu sur le terrain de Bastion. (LV3/Dinosaure/Effet/Terre/800/600). « Et je finis mon tour ! » Dit Bastion.

« 600 point de DEF, ce n'est pas beaucoup, qu'est-ce qu'il espère faire avec ? » Demanda Sora.

« Et il n'a aucune carte face cachée pour se protéger non plus. » Dit Syrus.

« C'est à moi ! » Jaden piocha sa sixième carte. « Je joue Burstinatrix ! » La femme fatale de feu apparu sur le terrain de Jaden (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Feu/1200/800)

« _Burstinatrix... elle se transforme en Homme-oiseau de Feu, l'une des carte clef de Jaden, il lui manque plus que à réunir Avian pour cela. _» Pensa Bastion. « Tu as déjà une bonne main. » Dit-il.

« Ouais et ce n'est pas tout ! Burstinatrix attaque Carboneddon ! » La main de Burstinatrix se mit à brûler d'une flamme incandescente avant qu'elle ne couru vers Carboneddon, l'attrapa par le visage, le claqua au sol et fit brûler Carboneddon sous la puissance de ses flammes.

« Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Ce n'est que le début ! » Bastion piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Oxygeddon ! » Un Ptérodactyle fait de vent apparu sur le terrain de Bastion. (LV4/Dinosaure/Effet/Vent/1800/800).

« Oxygeddon va maintenant attaquer Burstinatrix ! » Dit Bastion.

« Ça n'arrivera pas car j'active ma carte piège ! Barrière Héroïque ! Lorsqu'un Héros Élémentaire est sur mon terrain, je peux annuler une attaque ! » Une barrière bleu se mit à protéger Burstinatrix des attaque de Oxygeddon. « Mes Héros ne seront pas battus aussi facilement, Bastion ! » Dit Jaden.

« Je vois ça Jaden. » Dit Bastion. « _Mais cette carte pourra le faire ! _» Pensa-t-il. « Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Bastion.

« Il est tendu ce Duel, ça se voit que Bastion à dû vraiment analyser le Deck Jaden de fond en comble. » Dit Sora.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il va faire après ? » Demanda Logan.

« Je sais pas, mais je suis pressé de voir ça ! » Dit Gao.

« À moi ! » Jaden piocha sa cinquième carte. « J'invoque Sparkman ! » La manipulateur de foudre apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/1600/1400). « Ensuite j'active depuis ma main la magie d'équipement, Canon Spark ! » Un pistolet apparu dans les main de Sparkman avant que des câble se lièrent à son bras. « Grâce à cette carte, je peux changer la position de combat d'un monstre Adverse ! Et je choisis ton Oxygeddon pour qu'il passe en position de DEF ! » Sparkman se mit à viser le Ptérodactyle avec son arme et lui tira plusieurs d'affilé dessus.

« Burstinatrix attaque son Oxygeddon ! » Burstinatrix prit la position d'un boxeur alors que ses poing était enflammé par ses flammes ardentes. Elle commença à donner plusieurs rafale de coup de poings au Ptérodactyle alors qu'il essaie de se débattre.

« Sparkman ! Maintenant que son terrain est vide attaque-le directement ! » Sparkman donna un puissant Uppercut électrique à Bastion.

**Bastion :** 2400

**Jaden :** 4000

« Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire, Jaden ! » Encouragea Sora.

« Les Rouges Slifer de cette année se défendent bien, Banner. » Dit Sheppard dans les gradin accompagnais par Banner.

« Oui, les Slifer peuvent être de bon élèves... quand il ne sèche pas les cours. » Dit Banner en caressant son chat.

« _Quel désastre ! _» Pensa Crowler horrifié par ce qui venait de se passer. « _Bastion est en mauvais posture ! Je ne comprend pas, à cause de ça, je vais être humilié pour avoir impliqué ce Jaune Ra de Bastion ! _» Pensa Crowler énervé alors qu'il s'arrachait presque les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Mes Héros sont forts qu'il semble l'être ! » Dit Jaden.

« En effet, tes Héros sont fort. Cependant tu n'as même pas 1% de chance de gagner ! » Dit Bastion.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Je vais te montrer la puissance du Deck qui annihileras tes Héros ! » Bastion piocha sa cinquième carte. « J'invoque Hydrogeddon ! » Un dinosaure d'eau boueuse apparu sur le terrain de Bastion. (LV4/Dinosaure/Effet/Eau/1600/1000).

« Hydrogeddon va maintenant attaquer Burstinatrix ! » Hydrogeddon lança un puissant jet vers Burstinatrix.

**Bastion :** 2400

**Jaden :** 3600

« L'effet de Hydrogeddon s'active ! Lorsqu'il détruit un monstre de l'adversaire, je peux appeler un autre Hyrdogeddon de mon Deck ! » Un second dinosaure d'eau apparu sur le terrain de Bastion. « Ensuite j'active ma magie d'équipement, Fossile Vivant ! Son effet me permet d'invoquer un Dinosaure depuis mon cimetières tout en lui faisant perdre son effet et 1000 de ATK et de DEF ! Et le monstre que je choisis est Oxygeddon ! » Le Ptérodactyle d'air réapparu sur le terrain de Bastion dans un jet d'air puissant. (LV4/Dinosaure/Effet/Vent/1800/800).

(Oxygeddon ATK = 1800 – 800)

(Oxygeddon DEF = 800 – 0)

« Il se retrouve avec trois monstre en un tour ! » Dit Sora impressionné

« Et il a tout les élément pour invoquer Water Dragon ! » Dit Syrus.

« Lui porte pas la poisse ! » Dit Logan.

« Et maintenant, j'active la carte magie, Liaison H2O ! En sacrifiant mes deux Hydrogeddon et mon Oxygeddon, afin d'invoquer Water Dragon ! » Les trois Dinosaure fusionnèrent ensemble pour donner un Dragon qui ressemblait à un serpent géant fait complètement d'Eau pure. (LV8/Serpent de Mer/Effet/Eau/2800/2600).

« Moi et ma grande bouche... » Syrus s'affala dans son siège gêné.

« On peut dire qu'il est en train de surfer sur de mauvais vagues ! » Rit Gao à pleine voix ce qui fit grommeler le reste du groupe de dégoûts sauf Sora qui ricana à cette blague.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une personne aux capacités dignes d'un Bleu Obelisk ! » Crowler ricana de manière maléfique. « S'il continue, il va battre ce rebut à plates coutures ! »

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Bastion.

« Il a fait appelle un monstre avec 2800 point de ATK, qu'est-ce que Jaden va faire contre ça ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Sparkman ne fait pas le poids contre ça ! » Dit Sora.

« Impressionnant ! C'est un sacré combo ! » Dit Jaden. « Mais ça ne fait que commencer ! » Jaden piocha sa quatrième carte. « Parfait ! Puisque tu as sacrifié trois monstre pour invoquer ton Water Dragon, je vais faire de même ! Je fusion Sparkman depuis mon terrain avec Avian et Bubbleman de ma main ! Pour invoquer le Héro possédant la puissance d'un orage ! Le Héro Tempête ! Et pour ça j'active ma carte magie, Polymérisation ! » Dit Jaden.

« Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! J'active ma carte piège Sceau Maudit de la Magie Interdite ! » Dit Bastion.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Cette carte me permet en défaussant une carte magique de ma main ! D'annuler l'activation d'une carte magie adverse et la détruit ! De plus la carte détruite ne peut plus être utilise pour le restant du Duel ! » Dit Bastion.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Sora et Syrus surpris.

« Je peux plus utiliser Polymérisation ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Comment est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir de ça ? » Demanda Logan.

« Ton Deck repose trop sur cette carte, Jaden et ça fait de cette carte... LE POINT FAIBLE DE TES HÉROS ! » Dit Bastion alors que Crowler de joie.

« Quelle solution, Jaden va trouver pour se sortir de ce pétrin ? » Demanda Gao.

« Voici le Deck qui te battra Jaden. Celui que j'ai préparé spécialement pour ce Duel. » Dit Bastion. « Mes calculs sont parfaits, car ils avaient prédit ta défaite ! »

« Un Duel n'est pas décidé par des calcul ! Un Duel est décidé par la dernière pioche que tu puisse faire ! Alors c'est pour ça que j'active Gracieuse Charité qui me permet de piocher trois carte et d'en envoyer deux au cimetière ! » Jaden piocha trois carte et en envoyant deux de sa main au cimetières. « Parfait ! J'active ensuite Pot de Cupidité qui me permet de piocher deux cartes ! » Jaden piocha deux carte. « Bien je sacrifier Sparkman pour invoquer Nécrombre, Héros élémentaire ! » Un homme dans une combinaison rouge chaire et portant une armure squelettique prit la place de Sparkman (LV5/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1800). « Je pose les deux carte face caché et je finis mon tours ! » Deux carte apparurent sur le terrain de Jaden.

« C'est à moi, alors ! » Bastion piocha sa deuxième carte.

« Attend j'active l'une de mes carte face cachée ! Nécro-Fusion ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer par fusion en bannissant les matérielle nécessaire depuis mon cimetière ! Et je bannis Avian et Burstinatrix de mon cimetière pour invoquer Homme-oiseau de feu ! » Une homme ayant un bras droit avec une tête de dragon rouge, un aile blanche du côté gauche et tout son corps fut noir avec ses muscle vert. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Vent/2100/1200).

« AH ! Et tu pensais que je pouvais pas fusionner ! Et bien si ! » Rit Jaden.

« Tu n'as jamais utilisé cette carte avant ?! » Demanda Bastion surpris.

« Et bien j'ai pris exemple sur Yuki. Lors de notre Duel, il a utilisé cette carte et je me suis dit pourquoi pas l'utiliser. » Dit Jaden.

« Tu es vraiment imprévisible, Jaden. » Dit Bastion.

« Je sais. » Dit Jaden fièrement.

« Mais ça ne vas pas suffire ! Car j'invoque le Mathématicien ! » Un sorcier portant une longue robe noir, il était petite taille et il avait une longue barbe blanche. (LV3/Magicien/Effet/Terre/1500/500). « Lorsqu'il est invoqué, il envoie une carte de mon Deck au cimetière. » Bastion envoya une carte de son Deck au cimetière. « Et quand il est détruire je peux piocher une carte ! Mais pour l'instant Water Dragon ! Attaque Homme-oiseau de Feu ! » Le dragon d'eau pure encercla le Héros avec son corps et le serra tellement fort qu'il fut détruit par cela.

**Bastion :** 2400

**Jaden :** 2900

« J'active ma seconde carte face cachée ! Encore un Nécro-Fusion ! » Dit Jaden.

« Un second ?! » Demanda Bastion surpris.

« Comme on dit "Jamais 1 sans 2" ! » Dit Jaden.

« C'est "Jamais 2 sans 3" en fait. » Corrigea Bastion.

« C'est la même chose ! » Dit Jaden. « Et cette fois-ci je bannis Homme-oiseau de Feu avec Sparkman pour faire apparaître Homme-oiseau de Feu Éclat Lumineux ! » Un homme dans une combinaison robotique apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. Son armure était argent au motif dorée, il avait aussi une paire aile ressemblant à celle d'un ange. (LV8/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/2500/2100).

« Et l'effet de Homme-oiseau de Feu Éclat Lumineux, s'active ! Pour chaque Héros Élémentaire dans le cimetière, il gagne 300 ATK ! » Dit Jaden. « Et il y a Bubbleman donc il gagne 300 ATK ! »

(Homme-oiseau de Feu Éclat Lumineux ATK = 2500 - 2800)

« Je finis mon tour. » Dit Bastion.

« C'est à moi ! » Jaden piocha sa seconde carte. « J'utilise la carte magique Sacrifice Inutile ! Qui me permet d'envoyer un monstre dans le Cimetière ! Et je choisis Clayman ! » Jaden envoya une carte de son Deck au cimetière. « Homme-oiseau de Feu Éclat Lumineux, gagne 300 ATK en plus ! » Dit Jaden.

(Homme-oiseau de Feu Éclat Lumineux ATK = 2800 – 3100)

« Homme-oiseau de Feu à l'Éclat Lumineux attaque son Water Dragon ! » L'Héro vola rapidement dans les air avant de descendre en piqué le Dragon le traversant complètement et le détruisant. « Et comme son prédécesseur Homme-oiseau de Feu à l'Éclat Lumineux t'inflige le ATK du monstre détruit ! »

**Bastion :** 0

**Jaden :** 2900

* * *

« Et j'ai gagné ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« C'est... c'est impossible. » Dit Crowler rempli de haine.

« Jaden est le vainqueur ! Félicitations ! Tu es le représentant pour le tournoi Solo ! » Dit Sheppard.

« Bravo Jaden ! » Sora et le reste du groupe étaient descendu sur l'arène. « Tu as été super ! » Dit Sora.

« C'était bien joué ! Tu as réussis à trouvé un moyen de déjouer la carte piège de Bastion ! » Dit Logan.

« J'ai perdu, il va falloir que je reprenne mes calculs de Zéro. » Dit Bastion.

« Combien de fois que je vais devoir le répéter. » Yuki arriva sur l'arène de Duel ce qui surpris le groupe car la manche droite de son blouson était arraché et qu'il avait noué le reste de sa manche à son biceps. « Tes calculs servent à rien contre les compétence. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Rien de vraiment spécial. » Dit Yuki.

« Je vais te montrer le contraire, car ce prochain Deck te battra. » Dit Bastion.

« Je t'attend, je te montrerais que tes calculs sont inutile. » Dit Yuki. « Ah ! Tant que je n'oublie pas, tient c'est pour toi. » Yuki donna un Deck à Jaden.

« C'est quoi ? » Jaden regarda le Deck et il était emplie de joie. « C'est des nouveau Héros Élémentaire ! »

« Tu as eu ça où ? » Demanda Logan.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

Plus tôt, dans le noir complet et vide de la librairie, Gérard était sur un des ordinateurs en train d'essayer d'y accéder.

Après plusieurs essais, il arriveras enfin à y accéder. « Bingo ! » Gérard était heureux quand il vit que l'écran passa à l'écran de déverrouillage à l'image de Slifer, Ra et Obelisk, les trois dieux égyptiens. Il commença à fouiller les fichier de l'académie de fond en comble avant d'arriver sur le fichier des élèves disparu. « Atticus Rhodes est un Bleu Obelisk, d'après son fichier, il est parti étudier aux États-Unis pour faire des recherches sur les Duels... Shiro Mio est une Bleu Obelisk, d'après son fichier, elle est parti en stage chez Illusion Industries pour apprendre à créer des Cartes. Yusuke Fujiwara est aussi un Bleu Obelisk et il est aussi partit à l'étranger. Ainsi que plusieurs autre élèves ! Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, autant d'élèves qui sont à l'étranger c'est pas normal ! Et si c'était les étudiant disparus ?! Il les cachent en prétextant des étude à l'étranger, je dois vérifier s'ils sont vraiment à l'étranger ou non. Et si tout ça est faux, ça va faire beaucoup de bruit ! » Dit Gérard heureux.

Alors que Gérard était en train de faire ses recherches sur les étudiants, Yuki était cachée derrière une bibliothèque en train d'écouter tout ce que Gérard venait de dire.

« Ah, c'est comme ça qu'il va jouer ? » Yuki eut un grande sourire. « Alors on va être deux. »

Yuki avança silencieusement vers Gérard et se retrouva derrière le journaliste.

« Hey. » Dit Yuki surprenant Gérard.

Le journaliste surpris se retourna vers Yuki, mais le jeune homme dans un puissant coup de poing au visage du journaliste qui l'envoya violemment en arrière dans une des bibliothèque.

*RIPP*

Dans sa chute, le journaliste avait attrapé la manche droite de Yuki et l'arracha.

« J'avais pas dit que je t'enseignerai une leçon si tu continuais, n'est-ce pas ? » Yuki se craqua les phalanges.

Gérard tremblait de peur alors qu'il pointait vers Yuki. « Ce tatouage ? »

Yuki regarda son tatouage avec un grand sourire. « Ah ça... c'est juste un souvenir d'un passé que je veux oublier, mais si tu ne l'a pas oublié, c'est que tu as un bon instinct de survie. »

« Je pensais pas que tu était un gamin ! » Dit Gérard surpris.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Demanda Yuki. « Tu pensais que j'étais quoi ? Un vioque ? Un nabot ? » Yuki avant lentement vers Gérard. « S'il te plaît dit moi ? J'ai bien envie d'entendre les rumeurs à mon sujet. »

« Je sais pas ! Tout ce qui était dit sur toi, c'est que tu étais impitoyable et que tu prenais n'importe quel boulot si le prix était assez haut. » Dit Gérard.

« Ohohoh... ça, ça les rumeurs avaient raison. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu vas me faire quoi ? » Gérard recula de peur.

« Oh, je sais pas. » Yuki attrapa Gérard par le col avant qu'il ne s'échappe. « Mais je vais sûrement trouver une idée sympa. »

« Attend ! » Gérard fouilla ses poches et sortit un Deck. « Je te propose un Duel ! Si je gagne, tu me laisse partir sans rien me faire. » Dit Gérard.

« Et si je gagne ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Euh... » Gérard réfléchi, mais sa peur ne lui donna aucune idée.

« Je sais, si je gagne tu me donne tout ce que tu as enregistré sur l'Académie et je trouverais sûrement autre chose marrant à faire. » Dit Yuki. « On est d'accord ? » Demanda Yuki, mais Gérard ne répondit pas. « On est d'accord ?! » Demanda Yuki ce qui fit peur à Gérard.

« Oui ! Commençons juste de ce Duel ! » Yuki lâcha Gérard qui alla se préparer pour le Duel.

Les deux Duellistes mirent leur Disque de Duel.

« Commençons ce Duel. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

**DUEL/CHANGE !**

**Yuki :** 4000

**Gérard :** 4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Gérard piocha sa sixième carte. « _Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de Duel. _» Gérard leva les yeux de sa main pour regarder Yuki qui lui lança un regard noir. « _Et je suis contre la pire personne pour reprendre. _» Pensa-t-il « Je vais poser ce monstre en mode DEF face cachée et je pose une pose une autre carte face cachée pour finir mon tour. » Deux carte apparurent sur le terrain de Gérard.

« Bien c'est à moi. » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer ToqIchigou ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain il avait un bracelet à l'apparence d'un gare et un petit train de couleur rouge

« _ToqChange ! _» Dit la silhouette en appuyant sur son bracelet.

**Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line! **

Il plaça le train sur son bracelet.

**ToqIchigou ! ToqIchigou !**

Il était maintenant dans une combinaison rouge avec le numéro 1 marqué au niveau du cœur, il avais un casque en forme de train avec des rail au niveau de la visière et une paire de gant et bottes blanches.

« _ToqIchigou ! _» Dit l'homme en combinaison rouge. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1000)

« ToqIchigou va attaquer ton monstre. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« _Allons-y ! _» ToqIchigou sortit un épée dont la lame ressemblais à un rails.

ToqIchigou trancha la carte face cachée de Gérard qui se révéla être une femme dans une armure sombre et ressemblant à un exosquelette d'un insecte. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1000/1500)

« Tu viens détruire Brume de L'Ombre, Héros Élémentaire ! Quand elle est envoyé au cimetière, je peux chercher un Héros Élémentaire dans mon Deck et l'ajouter à ma main ! Et je choisis Océan ! » Gérard ajouta une carte de son Deck. « Ensuite j'active ma carte piège ! Signal du Héros ! Quand un monstre est détruit, je peux invoquer spécialement un Héros Élémentaire depuis mon Deck qui est de Niveau 4 ou moins ! Et je choisis Noueux en mode DEF ! » Un homme à la peau verte et dont la moitié du corps était recouvert par un tronc. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1000/2000)

« Bien, je vais poser une carte et je finis mon tours. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« C'est à moi ! » Gérard piocha sa cinquième carte . « J'active l'effet de Noueux ! Durant ma Standby Phase je peux chercher Polymérisation depuis mon Deck et l'ajouter à ma main ! » Gérard chercha une carte dans son Deck. « Ensuite je vais utiliser Polymérisation pour fusionner Océan et Lady Heat ! Pour invoquer Absolute Zero, Héros Élémentaire ! » L'air autour des deux Duelliste devint aussi froid que de la glace.

Une silhouette faite complètement de glace commença à avancer sur le terrain chacun de ses pas laisser des énorme bout de glace. Quand il arriva sur le terrain de Gérard, Il claqua des doigts et un puissant vent glaciale le recouvre et une armure fait complètement de glace le recouvrit. Son armure était complètement blanche, il avait des énormes épaulettes pointues, une paire de gants, de bottes était aussi pointues que la glace, il avait une casque blanc et une cape blanche comme la neige. (LV8/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Eau/2500/2000).

« Oh impressionnant, ça me ferais presque peur, si ça n'avais pas ma carte face cachée, Chaîne Démoniaque ! Je cible un monstre à effet et son effet est annulé et ton monstre ne peux pas attaquer. » Des chaîne se mirent à s'enrouler autour du monstre de glace le bloquant.

« Je termine mon tour... » Dit Gérard.

« C'est à moi alors. » Yuki piocha sa cinquième carte. « Que pourrais-je faire ? Oh oui, je sais, je vais invoquer Time Wizard ! » Time Wizard apparu sur le terrain de Yuki. (LV2/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/500/400)

« Je vais utiliser Quick Summon qui me permet d'invoquer normalement une monstre depuis ma main ! Et je choisis ToqSangou ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain il avait un bracelet à l'apparence d'un gare et un petit train de couleur Jaune

« _ToqChange ! _» Dit la silhouette en appuyant sur son bracelet.

**Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line! **

Il plaça le train sur son bracelet.

**ToqSangou ! ToqSangou !**

Elle était maintenant dans une combinaison Jaune avec le numéro 3 marqué au niveau du cœur, il avais un casque en forme de train avec des rail au niveau de la visière et une paire de gant et bottes blanches.

« _ToqSangou ! _» Dit la femme en combinaison jaune. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1900/900)

« Et j'active l'effet de Time Wizard ! Alors tu choisis pile ou face ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je choisis face. » Dit Gérard confus.

« Bien. » Time Wizard sortit une énorme pièce avec le symbole d'un œil d'un côté et le symbole d'une pyramide de l'autre. « Voyons si tu as la chance de ton côté. »

Time Wizard lança la pièce dans les air, elle tourna beaucoup de fois dans les air avant de tomber au sol. Elle commença à tourner sur sa tranche pendant plusieurs seconde.

« Elle va rester à sa place oui ou non ! » Dit Gérard.

« Oh, elle va s'arrêter, tu dois juste attendre. » Dit Yuki.

Après quelque minutes, la pièce s'arrêta enfin sur son côté au symbole de la pyramide.

« Oh pile quelle malchance tu ne trouve pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer du coup ? » Demanda Gérard.

« Simple tout les monstre sur ton terrain sont détruire. » Time Wizard utilisa sa baguette et fit vieillir tout les monstre sur le terrain. Absolute Zero fonda et Noueux devint un arbre.

« ToqIchigou, ToqSangou et Time Wizard vont t'attaquer. » ToqIchigou trancha Gérard avec son épée, ToqSangou sortit un marteau et le frappa et Time Wizard le frappa avec son sceptre.

**Yuki :** 4000

**Gérard :** 0

* * *

« Que c'était simple. » Dit Yuki.

Gérard tomba à genoux de sa rapide défaite contre Yuki.

« Donne les moi. » Ordonna Yuki.

Gérard donna tout ce qu'il avait qui pourrait nuire à l'Académie à Yuki qui l'écrasa dans la paume de sa main.

« Part maintenant. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Gérard surpris.

« Part, je ne vais rien te faire. » Dit Yuki.

« Je croyais que- »

« C'était qu'une petite menace de rien du tout. » Dit Yuki.

Gérard réfléchi pendant quelque seconde avant de dire. « Donne ça à Jaden. » Gérard donna son Deck à Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Toi et cette idiot m'ont fait comprendre que je vais devoir changer ma façon de faire. » Dit Gérard.

« Avant que tu part, je veux te faire comprendre que tu me dois une faveur. Alors si un jours je t'appelle, tu répond direct, OK ? » Demanda Yuki alors qu'il ramassait et noua sa manche sur son bras droit

« OK, patron. » Dit Gérard avec des sueur froide avant de partir.

* * *

« Et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu le nouveau de Jaden. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki était dans sa chambre assis sur lit en train de recoudre la manche arraché de son blouson alors que Sora était à côté lui et que Bal était sur son épaule

« Alors Gérard était qu'un journaliste qui voulait ruiner, l'Académie ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ouais. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est triste, je l'aimais comme vieux. » Dit Sora.

« C'est pas grave au moins Jaden a pu avoir des nouvelles cartes. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais c'était sympa de ta part. » Dit Sora.

« De toute façon je n'avais aucune utilité de ses Héros. » Dit Yuki.

« Bal trouve que ce Gérard était méchant, Bal. » Dit Bal

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui en faite ? » Demanda Sora.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Yuki.

« Bal aime bien Yuki car Yuki est gentil, en plus Yuki fait bien à manger, Bal. » Dit Bal.

« C'est vrai qu'il cuisine bien. » Dit Sora.

Sora et Bal commencèrent à baver énormément alors que leur ventre grogner de faim.

« Bande de goinfre, va. » Dit Yuki alors qu'il continuait de recoudre sa manche.


	17. Duel Inter-Académique ! Part 1 !

Après plusieurs semaines d'attente, de préparation et d'entraînement, le tournoi inter-académie arriva enfin. Tout le monde était terriblement heureux et excité. Tout le monde ? Non. Un des représentant pour la Duel Académie était calme et s'en fichait de tout cela. Et cette personne se trouvais dans la cuisine du dortoir des Slifers en train de cuisiner accompagnais par Gao et ses trois Dragon.

« Alors, Yuki, content que le tournoi inter-académie soit enfin là ? » Demanda Gao.

« Je m'en fiche totalement. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Pourquoi, Bal ? » Demanda Bal.

« Car un Duel est un Duel, peut importe son importance, tu dois quand même donner ton maximum. » Dit Yuki.

« Yuki a raison, durant mes entraînement avec mes frangin, notre père nous forçais toujours à donner le meilleur de nous-même. » Dit Drum tout en buvant son thé.

« Et si tu ne donne pas le meilleur de toi-même... » Dit Yuki.

« Tu déshonore ton adversaire. » Dit Yuki et Drum.

« Mais arrêtons de parler de ça, mangez. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki posa quatre plats devant Gao et ses trois Dragon, Gao et Batzz eurent une assiette de takoyaki, Bal eut une pizza et Drum eut une assiette avec plusieurs flans dedans.

« Bon appétit ! » Gao, Drum, Bal et Batzz mangèrent à pleine dent leur plat et eurent un grand sourire. « Super bon ! » Dirent-ils.

« De rien. » Dit Yuki.

« Bal adore ça, Bal ! » Dit Bal heureux.

« Je sais. » Yuki caressa avec gentillesse les cheveux de Bal.

« C'est moi ou Yuki aime bien Bal ? » Chuchota Gao à Drum.

« Dur de ne pas aimer Bal, tu l'as vu, on dirait un gros chat. » Chuchota Drum.

« Je savais pas que t'étais si sentimental, l'asperge ? » Demanda Batzz.

« Et je savais pas que les taureaux pouvait manger ! » Yuki prit l'assiette de Batzz.

« Rend-moi ça enfoiré ! » Batzz essaya de récupéré l'assiette des main de Yuki mais il était trop petit.

« Tu peux rêver. » Yuki avala rapidement l'assiette devant Batzz.

« Enfoiré ! » Batzz énervé essaya de frapper Yuki, mais Yuki l'arrêta dans sa course avec son pied.

Alors que Batzz et Yuki se disputait, Gin arriva.

« E-Est-ce q-que Yuki est là ? » Demanda Gin.

« Ouais, je suis là, nabot, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Yuki.

« La r-rencontre entre l-les représentant, v-va bientôt c-commencer. » Dit Gin.

« J'arrive. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au port, tout le monde était en train d'attendre alors que le Directeur de l'Académie du nord descendait du pont qui reliait le sous-marin de son école au port. Il portait blouson jaune avec des épaulettes en métal et un pantalon noir. Il avait début de calvitie, mais on pouvait sur le côté de son crâne des cheveux brun. Sheppard et lui se lancèrent des regard déterminé alors qu'ils se serrèrent la main.

« Tu es enfin arrivé, Foster, tu en as mis du temps. » Dit Sheppard.

« Il me fallait bien du temps pour récupérer de la défaite de l'année dernière. » Dit Foster.

« Voyons, c'était un match serré. » Dit Sheppard.

« Pas vraiment. » Dit Foster. « Zane a roulé sur notre représentant comme si de rien n'était. »

« Si tu le dit, Foster. » Dit Sheppard.

« De toute façon, je sais que cette année va être différente. » Dit Foster.

Alors que les deux directeur était encore en train de parler, deux ferries était en train d'arriver, l'un avait les SA marqué dessus, tandis que l'autre avait EA marqué. Dès que les deux ferries jetèrent l'ancre, deux homme descendirent des deux ferries, le premier homme était d'une grande taille, il portait un kimono bleu au motif de bulle bleu claire, une écharpe grise, il portait une paire de sandale. Il avait de long cheveux noir coiffé en une queue de cheval et il avait en main une vieille pipe en bois fine.

Le second homme était de taille moyenne et avait la peau bronzé, il avait de long cheveux rose en arrière comme si le vents les poussais, il portait une paire de lunette de soleil, une chemise hawaïenne rose, un short beige et une paire de sandale.

« HELLOOOOOOOOO DUEL ACADÉMIE ! » Hurla le second homme avec joie.

« Calme-toi, Régis, cette année a beau être différente, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être excité. » Dit le premier homme en fumant.

« Tu as raison, Oshitaka ! » Dit Régis. « Cette année est différente, on peut enfin participer ! » Rit Régis

« Nous avons enfin la permission de participer à ce tournoi inter-académie. » Dit Oshitaka.

« Régis, Oshitaka, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai plus vue. » Dit Sheppard. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien Sheppard, merci de demander. » Dit Oshitaka.

« Je suis en forme, Sheppard. » Dit Régis. « J'espère que vous êtes tout prêt à perdre ? »

« Autant que vous l'êtes. » Dit Régis.

Alors que les quatre directeurs parlèrent ensemble, Jaden arriva excité comme jamais et coupa les quatre directeurs dans leur conversation.

« Allez finissez avec les salutations, j'ai envie de voir mes adversaires ! » Dit Jaden.

« Jaden, c'est très impoli de- » Alors que Sheppard s'apprêta à gronder Jaden, le Slifer reçut un coup de poing sur le haut de la tête par Yuki qui était accompagné par Sora et Gin.

« Ferme-la, Jaden, Sheppard était en train de parler de parler avec les trois autre directeur. » Dit Yuki.

« Pardon, j'ai juste très envie de savoir qui étaient mes adversaires. » Dit Jaden.

« Tu as raison, petit ! » Ricana Régis. « Alors pourquoi tu ne rencontres pas les représentant de l'Académie de l'Est ?! »

Un jeune homme descendit du ferry de l'Académie de l'Est. Il avait des cheveux bleu marine épineux très distincts, les renvoyant grâce à un bandana. Il avait un manteau qui montrait son torse nu avec un bleu foncé à l'extérieur avec du jaune à l'intérieur, les épaulette de son manteau était des anneaux. Il portait une couverture bleu marine, comme une couverture de pantalon, et en dessous se trouvait un short rouge marron, attaché par une corde massive, sur son ventre se trouvait des bandage. Ses cheveux avaient également trois pointes et une queue de cheval de couleur turquoise pour accentuer son look avec des cils turquoise. Il portait également des sandales japonaises traditionnelles.

« Festival ! Festival ! Ça va être un super Festival de Duel ! » Dit le jeune homme alors qu'il tapait dans un tambourin. « Ça j'en suis sûr ! »

« Ah ça c'est bien mon élèves ! » Dit Régis.

« Il est où mon adversaire ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Je suis là ! » Dit Jaden. « Je suis Jaden Yuki ! »

« Dai Kaido, ravie de te rencontrer ! » Dit le jeune homme.

« Dai, ils sont où les deux autre ? » Demanda Régis.

« Aucune idée, la dernière fois que je les ai vue, ils étaient partie dans leur cabine. » Dit Dai.

« Attendez ! » Dit une voix venant du ferry que Dai venait de descendre.

Tout le monde regarda vers le ferry pour voir un jeune homme de petite taille en train de porter quelqu'un qui faisait trois fois sa taille sur son dos. Le petite personne avait des cheveux bruns courts qui montent en pointe sur les côtés, et une seule mèche qui pend sur son front. Ses yeux bruns était grands et ronds. Il avait une peau légèrement bronzée. Il portait un bandeau orange, une chemise blanche à courte manche, un short noirs et une paire de tong. La personne qu'il portait était une jeune fille au long cheveux bleu nuit, elle portait un marcel noir, un short de cargo camouflage, une paire de pantoufle, bonnet de nuit et elle avait en main un ours en peluche.

« Thomas, pourquoi tu la porte ? » Demanda Régis

« Elle s'est encore endormis, monsieur. » Dit Thomas.

« Pourquoi je suis pas surpris ? » Demande Régis alors que Thomas descendit du ferry.

« C'est Diana, elle dort n'importe quand et n'importe où. » Ricana Thomas.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va se réveiller à temps. » Dit Régis. « Voici notre Duo pour le Tournoi, Thomas Light & Diana Sai. »

« Tu es sûr qu'elle va pouvoir participer ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Sheppard, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour tes représentants. » Dit Régis.

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« C'est de bon élément que tu as là, Régis. » Dit Oshitaka.

« Merci, je les ai bien choisis. » Dit Régis.

« Mais je pense que mes représentant sont mieux. » Dit Oshitaka.

Une jeune fille descendit du ferry. La jeune fille avait la peau pâle et était de petite taille, elle avait de court cheveux roux ondulé et de grand yeux vert. Elle portait un haut vert, un gilet brun, un pantalon marron, une paire de bottes noires, un bracelet de perles en bois et un pendentif en argent représentant un triskel autour de son cou.

« Voici notre représentante pour le tournoi solo, Aloqa Stori. » Dit Oshitaka.

« Heureuse de tous vous rencontrer ! » Dit Aloqa.

« Pareil pour nous ! » Dit Jaden.

Deux personnes descendirent rapidement du ferry. La première était un jeune homme et il avait de court cheveux brun et des yeux noir, il portait une blouson marrons, un pantalon noir et une paire de chaussures marrons eux aussi. La seconde était un jeune homme de grande taille, il avait de long cheveux noir ébouriffé et des yeux verts, il portait lui aussi un blouson marrons, mais ses manches était remonté jusqu'au coude

Les habits des deux jeune hommes étaient mal mis et il étaient en sueurs.

« On est là ! On est là ! Désolé du retard ! » Dit le premier jeune homme.

« Vous étiez où ? » Demanda Oshitaka.

« Euh... on s'est endormis un peu tard hier et on s'est réveillé il y a pas longtemps. » Dit le second jeune homme gêné.

« C'est pas grave. » Dit Oshitaka. « Voici nos représentant pour le tournoi duo, Shinji Akuro et Shinichi Soryu ! »

« Vous êtes donc nos adversaires ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ouais, je suis Shinji Akuro et toi ? » Demanda le premier jeune homme.

« Sora Yamamoto. » Sora serra la main de Shinji.

« Et je suis Shinichi Soryu. » Dit le second jeune homme. « Et si tu pouvais nous dire qui est le gars derrière toi qui semble vouloir nous tuer, ça serais très gentil de ta part. » Dit Shinichi alors qu'il trembler de peur.

« Comment ça ? » Sora se retourna pour voir que Yuki était derrière lui en train de lancer des regard noir et froid au deux jeunes hommes. « Yuki, arrête ça ! » Sora donna des petit coup de poing sur le torse de son frère qui arrêta de mal regarder les deux jeune hommes. « Désolé, c'est mon frère, il est toujours comme ça. »

« Si tu le dit. » Dit Shinichi.

« C'est des sacré numéro que tu as là, Sheppard ! » Rit Régis.

« Je sais, mais c'est des bons élèves. » Dit Sheppard.

« Manque plus que l'Académie du Nord pour présenter ses représentant. » Dit Foster. « Alors voici notre Duo pour le tournoi ! »

Deux personnes descendirent cette fois-ci du sous-marin de l'Académie du Nord. La première personne était une jeune fille au long cheveux brun et au yeux vert, elle portait un haut bleu claire avec au dessus une veste polaire bleu marine, un pantalon de cargo bleu nuit et une paire de botte noir. La seconde personne à descendre du sous-marin était un jeune homme au court cheveux noir ébouriffé et au yeux vert, il portait un pull-over noir, un lourd pantalon noir, une paire de bottes ainsi qu'une veste polaire.

« Eero Samson & Louise Smith. » Présenta Foster.

« Salut tout le monde ! Je suis Louise et je suis contente d'être ici ! » Dit la fille.

« Et je suis Eero et c'est une corvée d'être ici. » Dit le garçon.

« Voyons dit pas ça ! Je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser. » Dit Louise.

« Si tu le dit. » Dit Eero.

« Super tout ça, mais il est où mon adversaire ?! » Demanda Jaden heureux.

« Hey bien, ton adversaire sera- »

« C'est moi ! » Dit un voix venant du sous-marin.

« Hein ? Qui est-ce qui a dit ça ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« C'est moi, rejet ! » Dit à nouveau la voix.

Tout le monde regarda vers le sous-marin pour voir Chazz habillé d'un pull, un pantalon, une paire de chaussure et un long blouson tous en noir et il était entouré par quatre Duelliste.

« Chazz ?! » Demanda Jaden, Gin et Sora surpris.

« C'est monsieur Chazz pour vous trois ! » Dit Chazz.

« Du coup c'est qui l'adversaire de Jaden ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Il est devant toi. » Dit Chazz.

« …... C'est le directeur ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non ! » Dit Chazz.

« C-C'est c-celui à côté de toi ? » Demanda Gin en pointant à un Duelliste de très grand taille et musculature.

« Absolument pas ! » Dit Chazz.

« C'est le gros à côté de toi ? » Demanda Jaden en pointant vers l'un des Duelliste qui était à côté de Chazz.

« Non ! » Dit Chazz énervé.

« Alors c'est le nabot ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Non ! » Dit Chazz énervé. « C'est moi, bande de rejet décérébré ! »

« Lequel ? » Demanda Sora.

« C'est moi, espèce sale idiote ! » Dit Chazz.

« "Moi" ? » Demanda Jaden. « Tu veux dire que c'est toi, Chazz, mon adversaire ?! »

« C'est ce que je dit depuis 5 minute ! » Dit Chazz.

Le plus grand des Duelliste et musclé du groupe qui entouré Chazz avança vers les trois Slifer.

« Vous devriez être plus respectueux envers monsieur Chazz. » Dit le grand Duelliste. « Ou sinon vous allez avoir une bonne leçon. »

« Tu veux vraiment... » Yuki s'avança vers le grand Duelliste. « M'apprendre une leçon ? J'ai très envie de voir ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Laissez-les tranquille. » Ordonna Chazz ce qui fit retourner le grand Duelliste à sa place. « Ils recevront leur leçon durant le tournoi. »

Tout d'un coup des vents puissants arriva ce qui gêna tout le monde sauf Yuki.

« Comment tu fait pour résister à ça ? » Demanda Jaden surpris alors qu'il se couvait pour se protéger des vents.

« J'ai subi pire, c'est pas un vent de pacotille qui va me gêner. » Dit Yuki.

« Dans tout les cas, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Sora.

Tout le monde regarda vers l'origine de ces vents pour voir plusieurs hélicoptères en train d'atterrir sur les toit des entrepôt du port. Quand les portes d'un des hélicoptère s'ouvrit, deux homme y descendirent, il portait tout les deux des costume cravate, il avait la même couleur de cheveux que Chazz, l'un des deux homme avait de long cheveux et un long bouc, alors que le second homme avait de court cheveux en pic.

« Alors comment ça va petit frère ? » Demanda le second homme.

« Ce n'est aucun de tes soucis, Jagger ! » Dit Chazz.

« Voyons Chazz, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à ses grands frères ! » Dit le premier homme.

« Si tu le dit Slade, mais je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris par l'apparition soudaine de ses frères.

« On vient t'offrir nos meilleurs vœux de victoire, bien sûr ! » Dit Jagger alors que tout d'un coup un groupe de journaliste, cameraman et perche sortit des autre hélicoptère.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda Yuki alors qu'un cameraman arrive devant lui.

« Caméra deux ! Fais un gros zoom sur ce jeune homme, il va plaire à l'audience ! » Ordonna une homme qui accompagnais le cameraman.

« Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Sheppard surpris par tout ce monde qui venait d'arriver si soudainement.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » Demanda une voix féminine froidement.

« O-Oh n-non, je r-reconnais cette voix. » Dit Gin surpris.

Les Duellistes se retournèrent pour voir une femme au forme voluptueuse, elle avait de long cheveux blanc coiffée en un chignon, elle avait de beau yeux bleu et elle portait un tenue de business grise, une paire de collant noir, une paire de chaussure à talon haut noir.

« Gin. » Dit la femme en lançant avec un puissant regard froid au jeune homme.

« Hey, le nabot, tu l'as connais ? » Demanda Yuki.

« S-Si, j-je l'as c-connais ? C-C'est ma mère. » Dit Gin.

« Hein ?! C'est ta mère ?! » Demanda Sora et Jaden surpris.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui je suis sa mère, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yukiko. » Dit la femme. « Mais revenons à l'essentiel, cette année, nous allons diffuser le tournoi inter-académie à la télévision partout en live. » Dit Yukiko.

Jaden rapprocha son visage vers une des caméra surpris et dit. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma tête va être partout ?! En couleur ?! En haute définition ?! Et en stéréo ?! »

Yuki prit Jaden par le col et le recula de la caméra. « Sérieusement faut que tu te calme. » Dit Yuki.

Alors que tout le monde était occupé avec les caméras, Yukiko alors voir son fils.

« Gin ? » Demanda Yukiko.

« Oui, mère ? » Demanda Gin.

« Tu aurais pu être représentant à la place de cette idiot. Tu es vraiment désespérant. » Dit Yukiko.

« Je sais, pardon. » Dit Gin gêné.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, la prochaine fois donne le meilleur de toi-même ou ne donne rien. » Dit Yukiko froidement. « Mais nous savons tout les deux que tu ne donneras rien. » Yukiko partit.

Gin commença à avoir les larmes au yeux et il seras ses poing de tristesse.

« Wow, elle ne s'est vraiment pas retenue. » Dit Logan en arrivant.

« T-Tu as tout entendu ? » Gin commença à s'essuyer ses larmes.

« Ouais. » Dit Logan. « C'est pas comme ça, qu'une mère devrais parler à son garçon. Laisse-moi lui remettre les pendule à l'heure. » Logan s'apprêta à aller parler à Yukiko, mais Gin l'arrêta.

« C'est pas grave. » Dit Gin. « Mère est toujours comme ça. »

« Si tu le dit. » Dit Logan avant de bloquer la tête de Gin dans une cravate. « Allez viens ! Je vais dépenser tout mon argent de poche pour te chopper l'œuf en or pour te remonter le moral ! »

« Merci. » Dit Gin

* * *

« Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? » Demanda Chazz.

Chazz était dans les vestiaires de son Académie accompagnais par ses frères.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? » Demanda Slade. « Cette émission de télévision est la première phase de notre plan pour réaliser notre promesse fraternel. »

« Un plan ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Tu le sais bien. » Dit Jagger. « Notre rêve est de transformer le monde en un empire ! NOTRE empire ! »

« Notre but aujourd'hui est de te promouvoir et de faire de toi la star mondiale du Duel de Monstre. » Dit Slade.

« Chazz... » Dit Jagger. « Un certain professeur Crowler nous as dit que tu as arrêté tes étude ici il y a quelque mois, c'est bien ça ? »

« Eh bien... »

« Écoute-moi, Chazz ! Tu es le minable de notre fratrie ! » Dit Jagger.

« Vu que la compagnie sponsorise cette émission de télé, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre ! » Dit Slade.

Jagger sortit un mallette remplie de carte. « Voici un tas de cartes ! Slade et moi avons dépensé un sacré fortune pour les assembler. Tu vas les utiliser et créer le Deck ultime ! » Jagger lança la mallette dans les bras de son petit-frère. « Compris, Chazz ? » Demanda Jagger.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne rien faire qui déshonore notre famille. » Dit Slade.

« On s'est bien fait comprendre, Chazz ? » Demanda Jagger avant de partir avec Slade.

Pendant ce temps, Sora était en train de courir dans les couloir de l'Académie.

« Pourquoi ils ont pas dit plus tôt qu'on allait passer à la télé, je me serais fait une nouvelle coiffure, j'aurais essayé une nouvelle tenue ou je sais pas. C'est vraiment de la dernière minute comme info ! » Dit Sora

« C'est inutile ! Inutile ! Inutile ! »

« Quoi ? » Sora s'arrêta dans sa course surpris par les mots qu'il venaient d'entendre.

« Inutile ! »

« Oh hey ! Essayer une nouvelle coiffure ou tenue, c'est pas inutile ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est vraiment pas la peine ! »

« Hey ! Essaye avant de dire que c'est pas la peine ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est inutile. »

« Attend une seconde. » Sora s'avança vers les vestiaire pour remarquer que les mots venait de là. « Oh ça vient de là, que je suis bête. »

Sora regarda dans les vestiaires pour voir Chazz en train de frapper sur un des miroirs.

« C'est vraiment inutile ! » Chazz frappa de plus en plus fort sur le miroir. « Merde ! Gagne ! Gagne ! » Les coup de Chazz devint de plus en plus violent. « Je ne dois pas être le pire de la fratrie ! Je dois gagner, gagner, et encore gagner ! Je dois absolument gagner ! Aujourd'hui, demain et après-demain. Et le prochain, puis le prochain et le prochain ! Je dois toujours gagner ! »

*CRAC*

Le dernier coup que Chazz donna brisa le miroir ainsi que fit saigner son poing, mais il continua de frapper dans les reste du miroir.

« Je vais gagner, et gagner, et encore gagner ! » Dit Chazz.

« Arrête ça ! » Sora arrêta le poing de Chazz.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Je passais par là, mais arrête tu es en train de te faire mal pour rien ! » Dit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, le rejet ?! » Demanda Chazz énervé.

« Tu es littéralement en train de frapper dans un miroir brisé, ça peut pas être plus clair que tu es en train de te faire mal. » Dit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit ! "Si la prochaine fois, tu te sens mal, viens me voir, je suis sûr que je peut te remonter le moral aussi vite que possible !" Et c'est ce que je vais faire ! » Dit Sora.

Chazz rougis à cela. « Idiote. »

« Maintenant donne moi ta main. » Sora sortit sa trousse de soin de son blouson. « Tu ne peux pas participer avec une main comme ça. »

« Toujours avec cette trousse ? » Demanda Chazz.

* * *

« Toujours. » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

Dans l'arène de Duel de l'Académie, tout les étudiant de toutes les Académie était présent et excité par le tournoi, il crièrent tous d'excitation et de joie. Chacune des Académies était en train d'encourager leur représentant. Pendant ce temps, les quatre directeur était tout en haut des gradin dans une partie qui leur était exclusive. Sheppard se leva de son siège et se prépara à parler.

« Venez tout le monde ! Le tournoi va enfin commencer, donnez vos meilleur encouragement et applaudissement ! » Dit Sheppard.

« CHAZZ, LOUISE, EERO ! » Cria les étudiant de l'Académie du Nord.

« DAI, THOMAS, DIANA ! » Cria les étudiant de l'Académie de l'Est.

« ALOQA, SHINJI, SHINICHI ! » Cria les étudiant de l'Académie du Sud.

« JADEN, SORA, YUKI ! » Cria les étudiant de la Duel Académie

« Celui gagneras cette année recevra le prix habituel, n'est-ce pas Sheppard ? » Demanda Foster.

« Bien sûr, Foster. » Dit Sheppard.

« Hey Oshitaka, tu sais c'est quoi le prix ? » Demanda Régis.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Oshitaka. « Mais si ils font ce Duel entre eux depuis toutes ces années, ça doit bien valoir le coup. »

« Cher élèves ! » S'énonça Sheppard en reprenant son discours. « Cette année comme vous le savez, nous avons deux tournoi, un tournoi Solo et un Duo et je suis sûr que vous êtes pressé de savoir quels seront les premier Duel de chaque tournoi. » Les spectateur crièrent de joie. « Alors sans plus attendre laissons le Docteur Crowler rappeler les règles de chacun des tournois. »

« Merci, directeur Sheppard. » Dit Crowler. « Dans le tournoi solo, chacun des participant commencera avec 4000 point de vie et commenceront bien sûr avec 5 carte en main et le premier joueur ne pourras pas attaquer durant son premier tour comme vous devait tous le savoir. Mais le tournoi Duo est différent, les deux duo commenceront avec 8000 point de vie, ils commenceront tous avec 5 cartes en main et aucun des joueurs ne pourra attaquer durant leur premier tour. Les tours se passeront ainsi, lorsque l'un des joueurs du premier Duo aura finit son tour, ce sera au tour de l'un des joueurs du second duo et lorsqu'il aura finit son tour, ce sera celui du joueur restant du premier Duo et enfin ce sera le tour du dernier joueur n'ayant pas eu son tour et le cycle continue jusqu'à que les points de vie d'un des deux Duo atteigne 0. » Expliqua Crowler.

« Maintenant que les règles ont été expliqué, laissons l'ordinateur donner l'ordre des Duels ! » Dit Sheppard.

Un écran derrière les directeurs s'allumèrent, montrant les symbole de chacune des Académies qui commencèrent à tourner entre eux avant de montre l'ordre des Duels.

**Tournoi en Solo :**

Académie du Nord VS Académie du Sud.

Duel Académie VS Académie de l'Est.

**Tournoi en Duo :**

Duel Académie VS Académie du Nord.

Académie du Sud VS Académie de l'Est

« Voici les Duels ! Nous commenceront par le premier Duel en Duo avant de faire le Duel en Solo. » Dit Sheppard.

« Et maintenant que les Duels ont été présenté. » Foster se leva de son siège.

« Et que tout le monde est prêt. » Oshitaka se leva aussi de son siège.

« Nous pouvons dire. » Régis se leva lui aussi de son siège.

« QUE LE TOURNOI INTER-ACADÉMIE COMMENCE ! » Cria chacun des directeur.

« OUAIS ! » Hurlèrent les étudiants de joie.

* * *

Dans les vestiaire de la Duel Académie, Jaden était en train de revoir son Deck alors que Yuki était assis pensif.

« Hey Yuki, t'espère être contre qui ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ? » Demanda Yuki en retour.

« Bien sûr que ça importe. » Dit Jaden.

« En quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Euh... » Jaden réfléchit. « Bah ça peut te donne une motivation pour vouloir gagner. » Dit Jaden.

« Si tu veux savoir aucun d'entre eux ne me donne envie. Aucun ne me semble assez bon pour me donner un défis. » Dit Yuki.

« Il y en a même pas un seul qui te semble bon ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Et bien... » Yuki réfléchi pendant un moment. « Il y avais bien cette fille qui dormait, Diana je crois. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je sais pas, mon instinct me le dit. » Dit Yuki.

Alors que Jaden et Yuki continuèrent de parler, Sora entra dans les vestiaires.

« T'étais passé où ? » Demanda Yuki.

« J'étais partis chercher mon Deck, je l'avais oublié. » Dit Sora gêné.

« Arrête de les oublier. » Dit Yuki.

« Pardon. » Dit Sora.

« _Le premier Duel du Tournoi va commencer que Yuki & Sora Yamamoto et Eero Samson & Louise Smith viennent sur l'arène. _» Dit une voix dans les haut-parleur.

« C'est nous qui passe en premier alors ? Surprenant. » Dit Yuki.

« Oh c'est pas juste ! Je voulais commencer ! » Dit Jaden.

« Fallait être plus chanceux ! » Dit Sora en narguant Jaden.

« Allons-y avant de faire attendre nos adversaire. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

Dans l'arène, tout les spectateur était impatient que le premier Duel commence enfin, il était impatient de voir les capacité de chacun des participant et leur Deck.

« Voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! » Les spectateur était remplie de joie en entendant le présentateur du tournoi enfin parler. « Le premier Duel va commencer alors préparez-vous bien ceux qui sont chez vous en train de regarder ceci car nous ici on est prêt comme jamais ! » Chacun des spectateur crièrent de joie. « Maintenant veuillez accueillir les représentant de l'Académie du Nord ! Eero Samson et Louise Smith ! »

Les deux Duellistes du Nord entrèrent en scène et montèrent sur l'arène que les élèves de leur académie les encourager.

« C'est une super ambiance tu trouve pas ? » Demanda Louise.

« Je vais pas mentir, j'aime un peu ça. » Dit Eero en souriant un peu.

« Et maintenant veuillez accueillir les représentant de la Duel Académie ! Les jumeaux Yuki et Sora Yamamoto ! » Dit le présentateur.

Les deux Duellistes de la Duel Académie entrèrent eux aussi en scène, mais Sora était le seul à monter directement sur l'arène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je dois dire quelque-chose. » Yuki prit une grande inspiration avant de hurler. « FERMEZ-LA ! »

Ce hurlement surpris tout le monde qui s'était bouché les oreille par la puissance du cri.

« Je ne veux entendre aucun d'entre vous, nous encourager. » Dit Yuki surprenant encore une fois tout le monde. « Nous n'avons besoin des encouragement de personnes pour être bon, alors taisez-vous et observer le spectacle. » Dit Yuki avant de monter sur l'arène.

« T'étais obligé de dire ça ? Je parie que tout le monde est en colère contre nous. » Dit Sora énervé.

« Si ils ont quelque-chose à dire qu'ils viennent me voir. » Dit Yuki.

« Euh, c'était imprévu ça... mais c'est pas ça qui va pas nous donner envie de voir ce Duel ! Alors Duellistes préparez-vous ! » Chacun des Duellistes mirent leur disque de Duel. « Et... »

* * *

**DUEL/CHANGE/HENSHIN !**

**Yuki & Sora : **8000

**Eero & Louise :** 8000

« Honneur aux invités ! » Eero piocha sa sixième carte. « Parfait ! Je vais activer la Magie continue, Base de la ligne de front ! À chaque tour, je peux invoquer spécialement n'importe quel monstre union de niveau 4 ou moins depuis ma main ! Ensuite j'active son effet pour invoquer A – Assault Core ! » Un tank jaune et ayant un canon en forme de queue de scorpion apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Union/Lumière/1900/200)

« Ensuite j'invoquer B – Buster Drake ! » Un dragon mécanique vert ayant deux canon sur le dos à la place d'aile apparu sur le terrain (LV4/Machine/Effet/Union/Lumière/1500/1800) « Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Eero.

« À moi ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je pose trois carte et je finis mon tour. » trois carte face cachée apparurent sur le terrain.

« C'est tout ? Tu dois avoir une mauvaise main, alors ! » Louise piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais activer Solar Recharge ! Cette carte me permet d'envoyer un Lightsworn de ma main au cimetière pour piocher deux carte et envoyer deux du haut de mon Deck au cimetières ! » Louise envoya une carte de sa main au cimetière piocha deux carte de son Deck et envoya deux au cimetières. « Ensuite je vais invoquer Jain, Lightsworn Paladin ! » Une femme au cheveux blanc et au yeux bleu apparu sur le terrain. Il portait une armure de paladin, une cape rouge, une épée et une bouclier. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1800/1200)

« Lightsworn ? » Demanda Syrus depuis les gradin accompagnais par Chrono, Gao et Alexis.

« C'est un nouvel Archétype dont la stratégie est basé sur envoyer des carte de ton Deck à ton cimetières pour utiliser leur effet. » Dit Alexis.

« Mais ça va pas la faire Deck out ? » Demanda Gao.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ont aussi des carte qui leur permet de récupérer des monstre de leur cimetière dans leur Decks. » Dit Chrono.

« Et je finis mon tour ! Et vue que mon tour est finis, l'effet de Jain s'active ! Je dois envoyer deux carte du haut de mon Deck ! » Louise envoya deux carte de son Deck au cimetières.

« À mon tour ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form ! » Un homme avec une combinaison noire et une armure noire et blanche apparut, le casque de l'armure avait des rails descendant jusqu'au bas du torse. La silhouette avait une ceinture avec un bouton rouge, un bleu, un jaune et un violet à côté d'un cercle avec un V pointant vers le bas, il avait aussi un pass. « _Henshin !_ » L'homme fit passer le Pass devant la ceinture.

**SWORD FORM**

Six pièces d'armure rouge apparurent et formèrent une seconde armure. Une pêche descendit sur le casque et se fendit en deux ce qui forma la visière. « _Ore... sanjou ! _» SF Den-O fit une pose en apparaissant. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1600). « _Ikuze ! Ikuze ! Ikuze ! _»

« Ensuite je vais poser une carte face cachée ! » Dit Sora.

« Bien c'est à moi ! » Eero piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais invoquer C – Crush Wyvern ! » Une dragon mécanique violet apparu sur le terrain, il avait deux canon sur le côté des hanche (LV4/Machine/Effet/Union/Lumière/1200/2000). « Et maintenant je vais bannir A – Assault Core, B – Buster Drake et C – Crush Wyvern pour invoquer ABC – Dragon Buster ! » Les deux dragon de couleur perdirent leur patte avant de ses placer sur les côté de la queue du Tank. (LV8/Machine/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/3000/2000)

« ABC ?! » Demanda Sora surpris. « On dirait pas ce que avait utilisé Chazz durant l'examen ?! »

« Non, Chazz avait utilisé VWXYZ et non ABC, on dirait une nouvelle forme. » Dit Yuki.

« Je pensais qu'il y avais que VWXYZ. » Dit Syrus.

« Pegasus a pensé faire plus de carte pour cette Archétype vue qu'il est facile à contrer. » Dit Alexis.

« Ils sont sortit il y a quelque semaine surprenant qu'il a déjà fait un Deck avec. » Dit Chrono.

« Je vais utiliser l'effet de ABC – Dragon Buster ! Une fois par tour je peux envoyer une carte de ma main au cimetières et je peux bannir une carte sur le terrain ! Et je choisis la carte face caché que Sora a posé ! » Le Dragon Buster utiliser ses canons pour détruire l'une des carte face caché sur le terrain de Yuki et Sora.

« Ensuite ABC – Buster Dragon va attaquer Den-O ! » Ordonna Eero.

Le Dragon mécanique commença à charger chacun de ses canon et visa Den-O.

« _Oi ! Il fait quoi ce tas de ferraille ?! _» Demanda SF Den-O.

« Il est en train de se préparer pour te battre, Momotaros. » Dit Sora.

« _Hein ? _» SF Den-O alla vers le Dragon mécanique et commença à le frapper avec son épée. « _Il va faire quoi ce tas ferraille de mes deux ! Peux même pas répondre à mes attaque- _»

Le Dragon utilisa chacun de ses canon pour attaquer SF Den-O qui finit grillé sous les attaque.

« _*cough* Je crois qu'il va falloir que je change d'avis sur ce tas de ferraille... _» Dit SF Den-O avant de partir en fumée.

**Yuki & Sora :** 6800

**Eero & Louise :** 8000

« Ouh... ça doit faire mal ça. » Dit Sora.

« Je finis mon tour ! » Dit Eero

« À moi ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais activer, l'une de nos carte face caché, la carte magique Monster Reborn ! Qui me permet d'invoquer un monstre depuis n'importe quel cimetière et le monstre que je choisis est Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form ! » Une tombe apparu sur le terrain et SF Den-O y sortit rapidement.

« _Merci gamin, j'ai bien cru que c'était fini pour moi. _» Dit SF Den-O en enlevant la terre qui était sur lui.

« Je vais invoquer Magiranger – MagiRed ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en tenant une téléphone dorée.

« _Sainte Céleste, accorde-moi le pouvoir de la magie _» la silhouette appuya sur le téléphone dorée et une lueur céleste en sortie. « _Mahou henshin ! Maagi Magi Magiiro ! _» Dit la silhouette alors qu'une leur rouge l'engouffra et qu'un sceau apparu au dessus de lui et descendit jusqu'à ses pied.

La silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison rouge ayant des bandes noires aux bords dorés formant un M, il avait une paire de gants et des bottes rouge ayant elles aussi des bandes noires aux bords dorés, une petite cape rouge et enfin il avait un casque rouge dont la visière noir avait la forme d'un phénix.

« _Élément du feu brûlant ! MagiRed ! _» Dit la silhouette (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Feu/1500/1900)

« L'effet de MagiRed s'active ! Quand il est invoqué normalement je peux chercher n'importe quelle Magiranger et je choisis Legend MagiRed ! » Yuki chercha une carte dans son Deck. « Ensuite je vais sacrifier MagiRed pour invoqué spécialement Magiranger - Legend MagiRed ! »

« _Chou Mahou Henshin ! _» Dit MagiRed en appuyant sur son téléphone « _Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro ! _» Un sceau apparu autour de MagiRed alors que sa combinaison changea.

Il gagna un torse blanc avec de longue épaulette, ses gants et botte sont devenu blanche et il gagna un sceptre ayant à son bout un cadran téléphonique.

« _La flamme brûlante élémentaire ! Legend Magired ! _» Dit-il en prenant la pose. (LV8/Magicien/Effet/Feu/2700/2200).

« Et j'active ma carte piège continue ! True Power of the Super Sentai ! Quand un monstre à effet que je contrôle est de niveau 8 ou plus est sur le point d'être détruit par combat ou effet, il n'est pas détruit, mais les dommage reste ! » Legend MagiRed gagna une aura blanche bienveillante. « Ensuite j'active l'effet de Legend MagiRed ! En envoyant soit un monstre, un piège ou une magie depuis ma main au cimetière ! Legend MagiRed gagne un effet dépendant de la carte envoyé ! Et je vais envoyer une carte monstre donc tout tes monstre perdent 1000 ATK ! » Legend MagiRanger lança un sort qui affaiblit Dragon Buster et Jain.

(ABC – Dragon Buster ATK = 3000 – 2000)

(Jain, Lightsworn Paladin ATK = 1800 – 800)

« Maintenant Den-O va attaquer Jain ! » Ordonna Yuki.

« _Ikuze ! Ikuze ! Ikuze ! Je vais prendre ma revanche ! _» Dit SF Den-O

« C'est la femme que tu dois abattre et non le robot. » Dit Yuki.

« _C'est la même chose ! _» Dit SF Den-O.

SF Den-O couru vers Jain et s'apprêta à la trancher, mais elle se protégea avec son bouclier du coup.

« _Tu veux jouer à ça ?! Alors jouons tout les deux ! _» SF Den-O passa à nouveau son pass devant sa ceinture.

**FULL CHARGE !**

L'épée de Den-O se chargea en énergie qui trancha avec facilité le bouclier et la Paladin.

**Yuki & Sora :** 6800

**Eero & Louise :** 7000

« Maintenant Legend MagiRed va attaquer ABC – Dragon Buster ! » Ordonna Yuki.

« Ça ne va pas être possible car j'active l'effet de ABC – Dragon Buster ! Durant le tour de mon adversaire je peux le sacrifier pour invoquer trois monstre Machine Lumière qui ont été bannis ! Et les trois monstre que je suis choisis sont bien sûr A – Assault Core, B – Buster Drake et C – Crush Wyvern ! » Le Dragon Buster se sépara et les trois machine apparurent sur le terrain. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Union/Lumière/1900/200) (LV4/Machine/Effet/Union/Lumière/1500/1800) (LV4/Machine/Effet/Union/Lumière/1200/2000)

« Bien alors Legend MagiRed va attaquer C – Crush Wyvern ! » Legend MagiRed chargea sont sceptre d'énergie magique avant de lancer une boule de feu qui détruisit le dragon violet.

**Yuki & Sora :** 6800

**Eero & Louise :** 5500

« Je finis mon tour. » Dit Yuki.

« À moi ! » Louise piocha sa septième carte. « Je vais activer Double Summon et je pose deux monstre face caché pour finir mon tour ! » Deux monstre face caché apparurent sur le terrain.

« C'est à moi ! » Sora piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Drive Drive Type-Speed ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain et il eu une bracelet et un ceinture ressemblant à un tableau de bord de voiture avec un démarreur de voiture. La silhouette sorti une petite voiture rouge et la plaça dans son bracelet et la souleva.

**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED !**

Une armure rouge au allure de voiture apparaît sur la silhouette. « _Shitto passhi Tsukaiio ! _» Drive se baissa un peu et la visière de son casque s'alluma comme des phares.

« Ensuite j'utilise sont effet ! Je lance un dé et selon le numéro que ça me donne un effet s'activera ! » Un énorme dé apparu sur le terrain et roula avant de donner le numéro 6. « Six ! mon numéro préféré ! Drive peut utiliser Vegas ! » Drive sortit une petit voiture dorée à l'apparence de jeton et la plaça dans son bracelet. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1700)

_**Tire Koukan: Dream Vegas! **_

Le pneu sur son torse se changea en un rouleau de machine à sous et deux pneu à la même apparence apparu dans les main de Drive.

« Maintenant laissons à nouveau la chance parler ! L'effet de Vegas me permet de lancer une pièce trois fois et si face apparaît deux fois, je peux détruire un monstre sur le terrain et vous infliger son ATK en tant que Dommage ! » Les deux pneu supplémentaire s'ajoutèrent sur le torse de Drive.

Touts les pneus se mirent à rouler à toute vitesse.

« _Maintenant voyons si la chance est de mon côté ! _» Dit Drive.

Les pneus commença à ralentir et jusqu'à montré les symbole "7 7 7".

« _Et la chance/_est de mon côté ! » Dirent Drive et Sora.

« Je vais détruire B – Buster Drake ! » Des jeton sortit des pneus et écrasa le second Dragon vert. « Legend MagiRed va maintenant attaquer A – Assault Core ! » Ordonna Sora.

Le magicien lança une puissante boule de feu qui détruisit le Tank.

**Yuki & Sora :** 6000

**Eero & Louise :** 5500

« Drive va maintenant l'un de tes monstres face cachée ! » Drive retira les pneus supplémentaire de son torse et les lança sur l'un des monstre face caché qui se révéla être un petit chat blanc.

« Tu as activé l'effet de Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue ! » Dit Louise. (LV2/Bête/Effet/Lumière/100/100) « Quand elle invoqué par Flip, je peux cibler un Lightsworn dans mon cimetière et le renvoyer dans le Deck et piocher une carte ! Je choisis Jain ! » Louise renvoya une carte du cimetière à son Deck et piocha une carte.

« Maintenant Den-O va attaquer ton dernier monstre ! » SF Den-O trancha le monstre face caché qui se révéla être un loup.

« Et tu as activé l'effet de Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter ! Je peux détruire une carte sur le terrain et envoya trois de carte du haut de mon Deck au cimetières ! Et je choisis Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form ! » Dit Louise en envoyant trois carte du haut de son Deck au cimetières.

« Et bien j'active l'effet de Den-O ! En le sacrifiant je peux invoquer un autre Den-O depuis mon Deck ! Et je choisis Wing Form ! » Dit Sora.

« _Oh non pas encore ! _» Dit SF Den-O.

« Est-ce que je dois rappeler qu'un loup est un simple chien sauvage. » Dit Yuki.

« _Chien ?! Tebe-yaro ! Prend ma place ! _» L'armure de Kamen Rider Den-O perdu son armure rouge et sa boucle de ceinture gagna une bordure dorée en forme d'aile.

« _Vous avez encore besoin de moi, Hime-sama ? _» Demanda PF Den-O.

« Oui s'il te plaît. » Dit Sora.

« _Allons-y alors ! _» Den-O PF passa son ticket devant sa ceinture.

**WING FORM**

Den-O PF gagna un armure qui ressembla beaucoup à celle de Den-O SF à l'exception qu'elle était blanche et que la visière était en forme d'aile de Cygne. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1800/1600).

« _Kourin, man o jishite. (Mon arrivé est au dessus de tout le monde) _» Dit Den-O WF

« Et maintenant que la cible de l'effet de Ryko n'est plus, aucun de nos monstre est détruit ! » Dit Sora.

« Ils ont vraiment la chance de leur côté. » Dit Louise gêné.

« Maintenant Den-O Wing Form va vous attaquer directement ! » Den-O WF lança un boomerang et une hache de lancé sur les deux Duellistes du nord.

**Yuki & Sora :** 6000

**Eero & Louise :** 3700

« Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Sora.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Eero piocha sa troisième carte. « Je vais invoquer un second ABC – Dragon Buster ! » Dit Eero qui surpris Sora et Yuki.

« Comment, les trois monstre Union ne sont plus sur le terrain ?! » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Car je peux aussi bannir les matériels depuis mon cimetières ! Donc apparaît à nouveau ABC – Dragon Buster ! » Le Dragon Buster réapparu à nouveau sur le terrain. (LV8/Machine/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/3000/2000).

« Comment c'est possible ? » Demanda Syrus.

« C'est sûrement pour compenser les VWXYZ qui sont obligé d'être sur le terrain pour invoquer leur forme combinée. » Dit Alexis

« Et bien j'active notre dernière carte face cachée ! Solemn Judgement ! Nous payons la moitié de nos LP pour annuler l'activation d'une carte magie/piège ou l'invocation d'un monstre et j'annule l'invocation de ABC – Dragon Buster ! » Un éclair sortit de la carte et détruisit le Dragon Buster.

**Yuki & Sora :** 3000

**Eero & Louise :** 3700

« Ton monstre ne vas pas revenir avant longtemps. » Dit Yuki.

« Je vais activer les Épées de Révélation de la Lumière ! Cette carte empêche tes monstre d'attaquer pendant trois tour ! » Des épée descendirent des cieux et bloqua chacun des monstre sur le terrain des Jumeaux.

« C'est à moi ! » Yuki piocha sa troisième carte

**Judgement Time !**

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Louise et Eero surpris.

« Judgement Time ? » Demandèrent Régis, Foster et Oshitaka surpris.

« Oh c'est la fin du Duel alors. » Dit Sheppard.

« Je vais invoquer Magiranger – MagiYellow ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec le même téléphone que MagiRed.

« _Sainte Céleste, accorde-moi le pouvoir de la magie _» la silhouette appuya sur le téléphone dorée et une lueur céleste en sortie. « _Mahou henshin ! Maagi Magi Magiiro ! _» Dit la silhouette alors qu'une leur jaune l'engouffra et qu'un sceau apparu au dessus de lui et descendit jusqu'à ses pied.

La silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison jaune ayant des bandes noires aux bords dorés formant un M, il avait une paire de gants et des bottes jaune ayant elles aussi des bandes noires aux bords dorés, une petite cape jaune et enfin il avait un casque jaune dont la visière noir avait la forme d'un Garuda.

«_ Élément du tonnerre galopant ! MagiYellow ! _» Dit la silhouette (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1700/1700)

« Et ensuite je vais activer ma carte magie MagiFamily returns ! Quand j'ai minimum 2 Magiranger sur le terrain, je peux invoquer un monstre Magiranger depuis mon cimetière ! Et le seul que nous avons c'est MagiRed ! » MagiRed apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Feu/1500/1900). « J'active ensuite Magi Shoot ! Quand je contrôle "Magiranger – MagiRed" je peux détruire une carte sur le terrain et je choisis les Épées de Révélation de la Lumière ! » MagiRed appuya sur les bouton de son téléphone et un ballon de football apparu.

« _Je ne rate jamais un tir ! _» Dit MagiRed

MagiRed tira tellement fort dans le ballon, qu'il ricocha sur toutes les épées de lumières sur le terrain.

« _Et Goal ! _» Dit MagiRed heureux.

« Et maintenant que vous n'avez plus de défense. » Yuki se craqua les phalanges. « Il est temps de finir avec ce Duel. Legend MagiRed va vous attaquer directement ! » Ordonna Yuki.

Legend MagiRed chargea son sceptre d'énergie magique et un jet de flamme en sortit.

**Yuki & Sora :** 3000

**Eero & Louise :** 1000

« Et- »

« _Je vais finir ce Duel pour Hime-sama ! _» Dit WF Den-O.

« Bien alors- »

« _Non je vais finir ce Duel. _» Dit Drive. « _Je sors pas souvent en Duel, alors faut bien que je me défoule. _»

« _Non, moi. _» Dit WF Den-O.

« _Moi ! _» Dit Drive.

« _Non, moi ! _» Dit WF Den-O.

Les deux Kamen Rider commencèrent de se disputer ce qui énerva Yuki.

« Fermez-la ! » Ordonna Yuki énervé. « MagiRed va attaquer et c'est tous ce que vous avez gagné ! »

« _Mais euh... _» Dit Drive triste.

« _C'est une indignation ! Comment oses-tu ne pas me laisser finir ce Duel pour Hime-sama ! _» Dit WF Den-O.

« Je fais ce que je veux, si tu as quelque-chose à dire, tu peux me le dire quand tu veux. » Dit Yuki en se craquant les phalanges. « Maintenant MagiRed attaque ! »

« _Yeah ! C'est moi qui va avoir le dernier coup ! _» Dit MagiRed heureux. « _Allons-y ! _»

MagiRed appuya sur les bouton de son téléphone.

_**Gi Gi Gigiru !**_

Des gants rouges de boxes apparu sur les poings de MagiRed, il couru en direction des deux Duellistes du nord et commença à lancer des rafales de coups de poings qui commencèrent à s'enflammer de plus en plus à chaque coup.

« _Fire Screw Upper ! _»

MagiRed donna un puissant uppercut enflammé.

**Yuki & Sora :** 3000

**Eero & Louise :** 0

* * *

« Et nous avons notre premier Duo qui passe en final ! Yuki & Sora Yamamoto de la Duel Académie ! » Les élèves de la Duel Académie commencèrent à crièrent heureux de la victoire de leur représentant, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Yuki en train de lancer des regards noir à tout le monde.

« C'était un super Duel ! » Dit Sora heureux.

« Il était bien comme Duel. » Dit Louise.

« J'ai vue mieux. » Dit Eero.

« En tout cas je suis content d'avoir pu faire un Duel contre vous deux. » Dit Sora.

« Moi aussi ! » Dit Louise heureuse.

« Et ton frère, il va bien ? » Demanda Eero en voyant Yuki en train de lancer des regard noir à tout le monde.

« Il va bien, il est toujours comme ça. » Dit Sora.

« Et nous avons gagné Foster ! » Dit Sheppard.

« C'était de la chance ! C'est tout ! » Dit Foster.

« Ces gamin ont bien battu tes représentant quand même. » Rit Régis.

« C'est plus que de la chance à ce niveau. » Dit Oshitaka.

« Maintenant que le premier Duel en Duo est finis, le premier Duel en Solo va commencer et c'est encore une fois la Duel Académie qui va participer à ce Duel contre l'Académie de l'Est alors restez toujours présent sur notre chaîne pendant que nous préparons la scène pour le prochain Duel. » Dit le présentateur.

« Préparer la scène ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« Oh ça, Dai voulais faire son Duel près du port. » Dit Régis. « Il a toujours été un marin dans l'âme et ça a plu à la chaîne de télé. »

« Ça va être intéressant alors. » Dit Sheppard.

« Oh je peux t'assurer que ça va l'être.. » Dit Régis alors qu'il commença à rire d'une façon machiavélique.

* * *

Après plusieurs dizaine de minutes de préparation, l'équipe de télévision avait enfin fini de préparer le port pour enregistrer le premier Duel en Solo. Tout le monde était impatient de voir le Duel commence enfin.

« FESTIVAL ! »

Tout les spectateurs était surpris par ce cris avant de voir Dai en train d'arriver par la mer sur un petit barque en bois tout en tapant sur son tambourin.

« Festival ! Festival ! Festival ! Festival de Duel ! » Hurla Dai.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda Sora.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais c'est Dai ! » Dit Gao surpris.

« T'es en retard tout le monde le savait. » Dit Yuki.

« Désolé mais j'étais pas là durant votre rencontre ! » Dit Gao.

« T'étais où d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je mangeais... » Dit Gao gêné.

« Je suis pas surpris. » Dit Yuki.

« Si tu étais pas là durant la rencontre, comment tu le connais ? » Demanda Sora.

« Il était dans mon collège avant, il passé son temps près des port pour aider les marin et les pêcheur qui arriver, mais il était aussi un bon duelliste avec son Deck. » Dit Gao.

« Il consistais en quoi son Deck ? » Demanda Yuki.

« De ce que j'ai entendu son Deck consiste à invoquer des monstre haut niveau rapidement. » Dit Gao. « Mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire un Duel contre lui donc je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Intéressant, t'en dis quoi, Jaden. » Dit Sora.

« Je sais pas mais ça a l'air marrant de refaire un Duel sur un bateau ! » Jaden avança vers le bord du port. « Il est où mon bateau à moi ?! » Demanda Jaden impatient.

« Il est juste là. » Dai pointa à un barque qui ressemblais exactement au sien qui était à côté de Jaden.

« Ah !... J'avais pas vue. » Jaden monta sur le barque est commença à navigué pour se mettre en place pour son Duel.

« Nous y voilà cher spectateur ! Le premier Duel en Solo entre la Duel Académie et l'Académie de l'Est ! » Dit le présentateur. « Qui du Marin ou du Héros va gagner ce Duel ? Pour le savoir veuillez rester pour voir ce Duel épique qui va commencer ! Duellistes êtes-vous prêt ? » Demanda le présentateur.

« Bien sûr que je suis prêt ! » Dit Jaden avec joie.

« Pareil pour moi ! » Dit Dai.

« Alors... »

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Dai : **4000

**Jaden : **4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Jaden piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais utiliser E – Appel d'Urgence ! Cette carte me permet de chercher un "Héros Élémentaire" depuis mon Deck et l'ajouter à main ! Je vais ajouter Burstinatrix ! » Jaden chercha une carte dans son Deck et l'ajouta à sa main. « Ensuite je vais invoquer Sparkman ! » La manipulateur de foudre apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/1600/1400).

« Je vais ensuite poser deux carte face cachée et je finis mon tour ! » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« C'est à moi ! » Dai piocha sa sixième carte. « Festival ! Le Festival commence ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Gao.

« Je vais utiliser deux Fiend Sanctuary ! Ces cartes me permet d'invoquer d'invoquer un jetons démon de niveau 1 avec 0 de ATK et DEF. » Deux poupée de métal apparurent sur le terrain de Dai (LV1/Démon/Jeton/0/0). « Mais ils ne vont pas rester longtemps car je vais les sacrifier pour invoquer Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger ! » Dit Dai.

Mais pendant plusieurs secondes rien ne se passa.

« Il devait se passer quelque-chose ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oh il doit être en retard, alors. » Ricana Dai gêné.

Tout d'un coup, des fortes bulles commencèrent à remonter à la surface et de fortes vagues se fit ressentir.

« Ah bah il est enfin là. » Rit Dai heureux.

« Oh hey ! J'ai pas l'habitude des bateaux moi ! » Jaden commença à perdre l'équilibre à cause des vagues qui frappèrent sa barque.

Pour le plaisir de Jaden, les vagues et bulles se mirent à se calmer.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que que j'allais tomber à la mer. » Dit Jaden soulagé.

Mais soudainement un être immense sortit de l'eau tout en faisant s'envoler avec plusieurs poisson, autre animaux marin et beaucoup d'eau.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! » Demanda Jaden avant de se faire ensevelir par l'eau.

Dès que les eau s'était calmé, La barque de Jaden était remplie de poisson et animaux marin en tout genre et le Duellistes était aussi recouvert de poisson.

Jaden cracha un poisson qui s'était caché dans sa bouche et dit. « …... bon bah on sais quoi manger ce soir. »

Jaden rit à sa blague, mais personne ne réagis à ça, ils étaient tous surpris par quelque-chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas... » Jaden perdit ses mots en voyant le monstre de Dai.

L'être était un immense Dragon rouge humanoïde au yeux jaune, uniquement ses tibias était submergé dans l'eau, il avait des énorme corne dorée et derrière lui se trouvait une immense paire d'ailes dorée. Il portait une tenue de Marin Japonais traditionnelles bleu nuit et au bord dorée, il avait une énorme corde blanche et rouge pour ceinture et il était armée d'une énorme ancre dorée au manche rouge et blanc. (LV10/Dragon/Effet/Eau/3000/3000).

« Voici le plus puissant des monstre ! Duel Jaeger ! » Dit Dai en montrant l'énorme Dragon rouge.

*RAWRRRRRRR*

Le hurlement du Dragon fit trembler la terre et créa de puissante vague.

Jaden secoua les poisson autour de lui et dit. « Il est génial comme Dragon ! »

« Je sais ! » Dit Dai.

« Il est énorme. » Dit Yuki surpris.

« Comment il peut... être si gros. » Dit Sora surpris.

« Je sais pas... je sais pas du tout. » Dit Gao.

« Duel Jaeger va attaquer Sparkman ! » Ordonna Dai.

« J'active ma carte piège ! Elemental Recharge ! Cette carte me permet de gagner 1000 LP pour chaque monstre Héros Élémentaire sur mon terrain ! »

**Dai : **4000

**Jaden :** 5000

Les yeux du Dragon se remplie d'une lueur jaune, il commença à faire tourner son ancre avant de frapper Sparkman avec.

**Dai : **4000

**Jaden :** 3600

« Je vais ensuite utiliser ma seconde carte face caché ! Signal des Héros ! Cette carte me permet lorsqu'un de mes monstre est détruit d'invoquer un Héros Élémentaire de niveau 4 ou moins ! Et je choisis Avian ! » Le Héros aérien apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Vent/1000/1000).

« Je finis mon tour ! » Dit Dai.

« C'est à moi du coup ! » Jaden piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais utiliser Polymérisation sur Clayman et Bubbleman qui sont dans ma main pour invoquer par fusion Mudballman en position de défense ! » Un homme d'une très grand taille apparu sur le terrain de Jaden. Il avait une épaisse armure marron et une visière bleu. Il se mit à genoux (LV6/Guerrier/Effet/Fusion/Terre/1600/3000).

« Et je finis mon tour ! » Dit Jaden.

« Il fait que ça ? » Demanda Sora.

« Jaden fait face à un monstre de niveau 10 avec possiblement un effet, avoir une bonne défense est le maximum qu'il pouvait faire. » Dit Yuki.

« Espérons qu'il survivre au prochain tour. » Dit Gao.

« Je pioche ! » Dai piocha sa quatrième carte. « Et je finis mon tour. »

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent Jaden, Sora, Yuki et Gao surpris.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ouais ! Parfois il en faut pas beaucoup. » Dit Dai.

« Si tu le dis ! » Jaden piocha sa deuxième carte. « Super ! Je vais utiliser Pot de cupidité qui me permet de piocher deux carte. » Jaden piocha deux carte. « Fusion Recovery pour récupérer Polymérisation et Clayman de mon cimetières ! » Jaden prit deux carte de son cimetière. « Je vais ensuite utiliser Polymérisation pour Fusionner Burstinatrix dans ma main et Avian sur le terrain pour invoquer Homme-oiseau de Feu en position de défense ! » Une homme ayant un bras droit avec une tête de dragon rouge, un aile blanche du côté gauche et tout son corps fut noir avec ses muscle vert. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Vent/2100/1200).

« Et je vais ensuite poser un monstre face cachée ! » Une carte face cachée apparu à côté des autre monstre de Jaden. « Et je poser une carte face caché pour finir mon tour ! » Une carte face caché apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Dai piocha sa cinquième carte. « Parfait ! Je vais utiliser le carte magique, Stop Defence ! Cette carte me permet de changer la position d'un monstre en défense en position d'attaque et je choisis ton Mudballman ! » Le Géant de terre se leva prêt à se battre. « Et maintenant Duel Jaeger va attaquer ton Mudballman ! » Duel Jaeger écrasa le Géant de terre sous ses pieds.

**Dai : **4000

**Jaden :** 2200

« Et je vais utiliser l'effet de Duel Jaeger qui me permet en échange d'envoyer un monstre de ma main au cimetières de le faire attaquer à nouveau ! Donc attaque à nouveau Duel Jaeger et détruit son Homme-oiseau de Feu ! » Ordonna Dai.

L'immense Dragon s'apprêta à détruire Homme-oiseau de Feu, mais le Héros esquiva son coup et réplique en s'envolant dans les cieux et cracha des boules de feu de sa tête de dragon. Duel Jaeger sourit de cela avant de disparaître.

« Il est passé où ?! » Demanda Jaden.

« Là haut. » Dai pointa les cieux.

Homme-oiseau confus commença à regarder autour de lui, mais tout d'un coup, une immense ombre apparu. Le Héro regarda derrière lui pour voir Duel Jaeger avant l'une de ses jambes prêt à l'écraser. Le Dragon baissa sa jambes à une tel vitesse que Homme-oiseau de Feu se retrouva au fond de l'océan en une seconde.

**Dai : **4000

**Jaden : **1300

« Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Dai en souriant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda Yuki surpris.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sora et Gao.

« Il aurait pu finir ce Duel maintenant avec l'effet de Duel Jaeger, mais il préfère finir son tour. Il y a quelque-chose qui cloche. » Dit Yuki.

« Il peut aussi avoir pas de monstre en main. » Dit Sora.

« Possible. » Dit Gao.

« C'est à moi alors ! » Jaden piocha avec détermination sa première carte. « Et j'utilise ma carte face caché ! Jar de Cupidité ! Cette carte me permet de piocher une carte ! » Jaden piocha à nouveau. « La chance est enfin de mon côté ! Je vais utiliser Polymérisation que je viens de piocher pour Fusionner Clayman sur mon terrain et Cœur Sauvage de ma main pour invoquer Héros Élémentaire Gaïa ! » Tout d'un coup la terre se mit à trembler.

« C'est quoi encore ?! » Demanda Gao essayant de garder l'équilibre.

Une immense fissure commençait à se créer non loin du Duel et une main en sortait, mais elle n'était pas la seule chose à sortir de la fissure. La main appartenait à un Titan ayant la même taille que Duel Jaeger, il portait une lourde armure mécanique marron rappelant celle des gladiateur Romain et arborant des cristaux rouge. Le Titan commença à marcher lentement vers le duel avant de se mettre devant Duel Jaeger. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Terre/2200/2600)

« Il... est GÉNIAL ! » Dit Jaden surpris et émerveillé par son Titan.

« Il est super, ce Gaïa ! » Ricana Dai.

« C'est sûr ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

Le Titan gêné par les compliments des deux Duellistes se cacha le visage.

« Mais assez papoté, l'effet de Gaïa s'active ! Quand il est invoqué par Fusion, jusqu'à la fin du tour, je peux choisir un monstre sur le terrain et il perd la moitié de son ATK tandis que Gaïa gagne le ATK que le monstre ciblé a perdu ! Et le seul autre monstre sur le terrain est Duel Jaeger ! » Tout d'un coup Duel Jaeger se sentit affaibli alors que Gaïa avait grandis en taille et force.

(Duel Jaeger ATK = 3000 – 1500)

(Gaïa ATK = 2200 – 3700)

« Gaïa va maintenant attaquer Duel Jaeger ! » Ordonna Jaden.

Duel Jaeger essaya de se lever mais il était trop faible pour ça. Gaïa leva son poing dans les air et écrasa le Dragon sous sa puissance.

**Dai : **1800

**Jaden :** 1300

« Je finis mon tour. » Dit Jaden. « Et du coup le ATK de Gaïa retourne à la normal. » L'apparence de Gaïa retourna à la normal

(Gaïa ATK = 3700 – 2200)

« À moi ! » Dai piocha sa quatrième carte. « Et j'ai vraiment pas de chance moi ! » Ricana-t-il. « Je finis mon tour du coup. »

« ENCORE ?! » Demanda tout le monde surpris.

« On ne peut pas toujours avoir une bonne pioche ou main ! » Ricana Dai.

« Du coup, je vais piocher. » Jaden piocha sa première carte. « Gaïa va t'attaquer ! »

Le Titan donna un puissant coup de poing vers Dai.

**Dai : **0

**Jaden :** 1300

* * *

« Et j'ai gagné ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Nous avons notre premier Finaliste pour le tournoi solo ! Jaden Yuki de la Duel Académie ! La Duel Académie semble avoir bien choisis ses représentants avec soins car il passe en final dans les deux tournoi ! » Dit le présentateur.

« C'était un bon Duel ! » Dit Dai heureux.

« Ouais, ton Duel Jaeger est super puissant ! » Dit Jaden.

« Je te le fait pas dire, mais ton Gaïa est tout aussi puissant ! » Dit Dai.

Les deux Duellistes continuèrent de parler alors qu'ils retournèrent à la terre ferme.


	18. Duel Inter-Académique ! Part 2 !

Durant la pause entre les Duels, les représentant de la Duel Académie rejoignirent Syrus, Alexis, Gao et Chrono.

« C'était des super Duel que vous avez disputé ! » Dit Gao.

« Vous avez fait du super boulot ! » Dit Syrus.

« On le sais déjà, nabot. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais... » Dit Syrus gênée.

« Il était super ce Duel Jaeger ! » Dit Jaden encore excitée par son Duel contre Dai.

« C'était très impressionnant. » Dit Chrono.

« Il était surtout très grand ! » Dit Sora.

« Tout comme Gaïa. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais c'était un combat de Titans ! » Dit Gao.

« Il a vraiment pas eu de chance Dai. » Dit Sora.

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Dit Chrono.

« Comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut avoir des si mauvaise pioche ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Yuki.

Sora remarqua quelque-chose qui le tracassa. « En faite ils sont passé où ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qui ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Logan, Gin et Leon. » Dit Sora.

« Logan et Gin, je les ai vus au magasin en train de se goinfrer de sandwich. » Dit Gao.

« Et pour Leon ? » Demanda Sora.

« Et bien- » Syrus réfléchit pendant quelque seconde, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. « C'est vrai ça, il est passé où ? »

« Je l'ai plus vu depuis le début du tournoi. » Dit Chrono.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait. » Dit Sora.

« T'inquiète pas, il va sûrement apparaître à un moment à un autre. » Dit Yuki.

« Oui mais quand même. » Dit Sora.

« T'inquiète pas je te dis. » Dit Yuki.

« _Chère Duellistes ! Les Duels vont recommencer avec le second duel en Duo alors veuillez retourner à vos siège ! _» Annonça le présentateur.

« Déjà ? Le temps passe vite. » Dit Yuki.

« Oh je suis pressé de voir ces Duels ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être super ! » Dit Jaden.

« C'est sûr ! » Dit Gao.

Tout le groupe commença à avancer vers l'arène de Duel, mais Sora resta en arrière ce que Yuki ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Tu viens pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je crois que je vais plutôt chercher Leon, je m'inquiète pour lui. » Dit Sora.

Yuki soupira exaspéré et demanda. « Fait simplement attention, OK ? »

« D'accord ! » Dit Sora avant de partir à la recherche de Leon.

* * *

À l'arène de Duel, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Yuki, Gao et Chrono était dans les gradins prêt à regarder le prochain Duel.

« Je suis tellement pressé de voir ce Duel ! » Dit Jaden.

« Moi aussi, les deux premier Duel de ce tournoi était superbe ! » Dit Syrus.

« Ne vous attendez à rien de spécial, ils m'ont l'air pas vraiment puissant. » Dit Yuki.

« Soit pas si méchant je suis sûr qu'ils vont être impressionnant. » Dit Gao.

« Ouais tu sais jamais ce qu'ils vont faire. » Dit Chrono.

« Si vous le dîtes les nabots. » Dit Yuki.

« On est pas des nabots ! » Dirent Chrono et Gao énervé.

« Le Duel va commencer alors préparez-vous car voici les Duelliste de l'Académie du Sud, Shinji Akuro & Shinichi Soryu.» Les deux Duellistes de l'Académie du Sud montèrent sur l'arène de Duel.

« Allons-y et donnons leur un superbe Duel ! » Dit Shinichi heureux.

« C'est sûr ! Montrons-leur que l'Académie du Sud est la meilleur Académie ! » Shinji fit un High-Five à son partenaire.

« Ils vont être contre le Duo imbattable de l'Académie de l'Est ! Thomas Light & Diana Sai !» Thomas monta sur l'arène avec Diana sur son dos qui dormais avant de la poser au sol.

« Oh qu'elle est lourde. » Thomas s'étira de soulagement. « Heureusement qu'elle a le sommeil lourd ou sinon elle m'aurai déjà frappé pour avoir dire ça. » Dit Thomas.

« Elle dort toujours ? » Demanda Shinji.

« Toujours et parlant de ça. » Thomas se rapprocha de l'oreille de Diana avant de crier. « DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS ! »

Diana se réveilla de sursaut du cri de Thomas. « Méchant ! » Dit-elle énervé et fatigué en serrant son ours en peluche.

« Désolé mais faut te réveiller, c'est l'heure du Duel. » Thomas ricana un peu. « "C'est l'heure du Duel" faut que je la marque quelque part celle la. »

« Déjà ?... » Diana se leva fatigué et bailla. « Mais je faisais un beau rêve. »

« T'es sûr qu'elle va pouvoir participer ? » Demanda Oshitaka.

« Oh je peux te l'assurer. » Rit Régis.

« J'ai bien envie de voir ça. » Dit Foster.

« Vous êtes tous prêts pour le second Duel en Duo ? Alors...»

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Thomas & Diana :** 8000

**Shinji & Shinichi : **8000

* * *

Dans la forêt, Sora était accompagnais Momotaros qui semblait flairé les environs en train de chercher Leon.

« Alors tu l'as trouvé ? » Demanda Sora.

« _Ouais, il est dans les environs. _» Dit Momotaros. « _Pourquoi tu le cherches de toute façon ? _» Demanda-t-il.

« Je m'inquiète, depuis qu'il est arrivé, il regarde dans le vide ou passe son temps tout seul, j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi. » Dit Sora.

« _C'est vrai que c'est bizarre ça. _» Dit Momotaros.

« C'est ce que je dis et je savoir pourquoi. » Dit Sora.

« _Trouvons cet enfoiré alors. _» Dit Momotaros.

Momotaros mit tous ses effort et utilisa son nez pour renifler où pourrais se trouver Leon. Après quelque minute à renifler les environs, Momotaros se dressa comme si il semblait avoir trouvé quelque-chose.

« _Il est par là ! _» Momotaros pointa vers une direction.

« T'es sûr ? » Demanda Sora.

« _Aussi sûr que je peux renifler un Imagin depuis le Liner ! _» Dit Momotaros.

« Allons-y ! » Dit Sora.

Sora et Momotaros se mirent à avancer dans la direction que l'Imagin avait indiquer et ils se retrouvèrent dans une belle petite plaine verte remplie de hautes herbes dont au centre se trouvais un grand arbre.

« Woah... je pensais pas qu'il y avait un si belle endroit ici. » Dit Sora.

« _Moi non plus. _» Dit Momotaros.

« _Que c'est magnifique, un endroit fait pour un roi. _» Dit une voix gracieuse.

Le voix appartenait à un Imagin blanc ayant l'apparence d'un cygne au yeux bleu et il portait un écharpe de plume blanche.

« Sieg, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Sora.

« _C'est endroit est une beauté parfaite, que je me devais de venir. _» Dit Sieg.

« _On a pas besoin de toi, Tebe-yaro ! _» Dit Momotaros.

« _Ça serais aussi un endroit parfait pour vous, Hime-sama. _» Dit Sieg.

« _J'ai dit qu'on avait pas besoin de toi ! _» Dit Momotaros.

« Oh, vilain charmeur. » Dit Sora flatté et un peu gêné par les compliments de Sieg.

« _Et merde. _» Dit Momotaros.

« Allez ! Assez de flatterie et allons voir si Leon est là-bas. » Dit Sora.

Sora et les deux Imagin avancèrent vers l'arbre et remarqua qu'un homme familier s'y trouvé.

« _C'est qui ça ? _» Demanda Momotaros curieux.

« Il me dit quelque-chose. » Dit Sora.

« _Il a l'air d'un paysan. _» Dit Sieg.

Sora se rappela enfin qui était l'homme.« Oh merde ! Cachez-vous ! » Sora s'allongea dans l'herbe pour se cacher.

« _Pourquoi ? _» Demanda Momotaros.

« _Tais-toi et fais ce que dit Hime-sama ! _» Sieg tira Momotaros au sol.

« _Fais pas ça Tebe-yaro ! _» Dit Momotaros énervé. « _Mais sérieusement, c'est qui ? _»

« C'est Tarodeth ! » Chuchota Sora.

« _Quoi ?! _» Chuchotèrent surpris les deux Imagin.

« Ouais, c'est lui ! » Chuchota Sora.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _» Demanda Momotaros.

« Aucune idée mais essayons de se rapprocher pour entendre ce qu'ils disent. » Dit Sora.

Près du grand arbre, Tarodeth était en train de parler à Leon qui était allongé sur une des branches de l'arbre.

« Alors, gamin que dis-tu ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Non. » Dit Leon. « Tout ce que vous m'avez dit semble enfantin et inutile. »

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Vous aider à appeler, Arcon, un démon bannis dont les arcane du Tarot sont basé dessus. » Leon descendit de la branche. « C'est simplement impossible et irréel. »

« Un démon ?!» Chuchota Sora surpris.

« _Qui voudrais appelé un Démon, ils sont si dégoûtant. _» Dit Sieg

« Oh c'est toi qui le dit, mais tu devrais demander à ton ami Yuki, je suis sûr qu'il t'en diras plus. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Yuki sais quelque-chose par rapport à ça ?!» Chuchota Sora.

« _Je sais pas mais c'est bizarre. _» Chuchota Momotaros.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Leon.

« Oh il ne vous a vraiment rien dit ? » Demanda Tarodeth. « Il travaillais pour moi. »

« Et alors, si Yuki travaillais pour vous, ne me donne aucune envie de vous aider à faire un truc si enfantin. » Dit Leon.

« Faisons quelque-chose de plus simple alors. » Tarodeth sortit un Deck. « Un Duel, si je gagne, tu viens avec moi. »

« Et si je gagne ? » Demanda Leon.

« Je répondrais à une de tes question n'importe laquelle. » Dit Tarodeth. « Alors que dis-tu ? »

« Ça me va. » Dit Leon.

« Mais prend ça. » Tarodeth lança un casque qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancien casque de Leon. « Mes informateur m'ont prévenue que tu en avais besoin pour tes Duels, alors tient. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Parfait alors. » Leon mit le casque et son Disque de Duel. « Commençons. »

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Leon :** 4000

**Tarodeth :** 4000

« Je vais commencer. » Leon piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Mobile Suit – Unicorn Gundam. » Un Robot Humanoïde complètement blanc apparu sur le terrain de Leon, tout ce qu'il avait de spécial était la corne sur son casque. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1900/1700)

Le Cockpit du Unicorn s'ouvrit et Leon monta dedans gagnant le contrôle du Robot.

« Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Leon.

« Intéressant, tu es comme ce gamin. » Dit Tarodeth. « Tu me seras très utile. » Tarodeth piocha sa sixième carte. « Maintenant je vais invoquer normalement Confrontional Ki – Black Lion Rio en position d'attaque ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il prit une position de combat.

« _Rinki Gaisō __! _» Une aura jaune apparu autour de la silhouette avant qu'une armure se place sur lui.

L'armure était noire, son casque avait une couronne de fourrure tel d'un lion, son torse une tête de lion et chacune de ses articulations était dorée (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2000/1000)

« _Takeki koto, shishi no gotoku. Tsuyoki koto, mata shishi no gotoku. Sekai o seisuru mono, waga na wa Kurojishi Rio ! (Aussi purement féroce qu'un lion, aussi puissant qu'un lion. Celui destiné à gouverner le monde, mon nom est le Black Lion Rio)_ » Dit Rio.

« Je vais ensuite poser une carte face caché, mais elle ne resteras pas face caché longtemps car j'utilise Bait Doll qui me permet de forcer l'activation d'une carte face caché et ma carte face caché est DNA Surgery qui me permet de changer le type de tout les monstre sur le Terrain ! Et le type que je choisis est Guerrier ! » L'apparence de Unicorn prit un tournure plus humaine, il gagna en muscle et ressembla plus à un homme.

« Maintenant Rio va attaquer Unicorn et avec son effet il gagne 600 ATK durant la Damage Step vue qu'il se bats contre un monstre de type de Guerrier ! » Dit Tarodeth.

(Black Lion Rio ATK = 2000 – 2600)

Rio sauta dans les airs et s'apprête à abattre Unicorn avec un seul coup de poing, mais...

« UNICORN ! » Hurla Leon.

L'armure du Unicorn commença à se séparer en plusieurs qui se reforma en une armure très légère alors qu'une lumière rouge sortit de chaque fissure qu'avait formé le changement d'amure. La corne sur son casque se sépara en deux pour donner une paire de corne jaune. (LV8/Machine/Effet/Ténèbres/2900/2500). Le nouveau Unicorn attrapa Rio et l'écrasa au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?! » Demanda Tarodeth surpris.

« J'ai utilisé depuis ma main la magie-rapide "UNICORN !". Quand "Mobile Suit – Gundam Unicorn" combat je peux le sacrifier et invoquer spécialement "Mobile Suit – Gundam Unicorn Destroy Mode" depuis mon Deck ou ma main et si il était le monstre attaqué, aucun des deux monstre n'est détruit. » Dit Leon.

« Intéressant, je vais poser deux carte face caché et je finis mon tour. » Deux carte apparurent sur le terrain de Tarodeth.

« Bien. » Leon piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais utiliser la carte magique "The Zakus" ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer autant de "Mobile Suit – Zaku" depuis mon Cimetière ou Deck et je choisis d'invoquer un "Mobile Suit – Zaku" depuis mon Deck. » Un robot humanoïde verte apparu sur le terrain, il n'avais rien de vraiment impressionnant à part qu'il avait qu'un seul œil rouge et une crête verte sur la tête.

« Je vais ensuite le sacrifier pour invoquer Mobile Suit – God Gundam ! » Un robot humanoïde apparu sur le terrain. Il avait des avant-bras bleu, des épaulette blanc au bords rouge, son torse était blanche avec un centre bleu et un cristal vert au centre, sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un homme excepté qu'il avait une paire de corne jaune et il avait une paire d'aile de feu. (LV8/Machine – Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/3000/2500)

« Encore plus intéressant, ce monstre compte comme deux sacrifices, très intéressant. » Dit Tarodeth.

Le Cockpit du Unicorn et du God Gundam s'ouvrit. Leon sortit du Unicorn pour rentrer dans le God Gundam, mais le surprenant, il n'y avais pas de panneau de commande à l'intérieur de se Robot. Tout d'un coup, un cercle de métal descendit sur Leon et il se retrouva dans une combinaison de latex noir.

« Bizarre. » Dit Leon avant de remarquer que le God Gundam répliquer ses mouvement. « Mais très utile. »

« _Ce God Gundam n'a pas l'air d'un dieu, il est déroutant à regarder ! _» Chuchota Sieg énervé.

« C'est pas si grave Sieg, on a toi, c'est déjà bien. » Chuchota Sora.

« _Arrête d'augmenter son Ego ! _» Chuchota Momotaros énervé.

« C'est soit ça ou il nous pète un câble, tu décide ? » Chuchota Sora.

« God Gundam va attaquer Rio ! » Les ailes du Robot s'ouvrirent et sa main droite se mit à briller d'un lueur divine. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Leon surpris.

« _Suis mes mouvement. _» Ordonna une voix à côté de Leon.

Leon regarda à côté de lui pour voir un jeune homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il portait un bandeau rouge, un pull vert, une veste militaire beige, un pantalon bleu, une paire de bottes de combats marrons et une paire de gants en cuire marrons.

« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Leon.

« _Domon Kasshu, suis mes mouvement maintenant. _» L'homme prit la pose de combat.

Domon se tient la main droite qui se mit à briller d'un lueur divine et se prépara à courir. Leon imita chacun des mouvement de Domon.

Les ailes du God Gundam commença à lâcher de puissante flammes qui le fit se déplacer à grande vitesse vers le Guerrier.

« J'active ma carte piège ! Mirror Force ! » Une bulle protectrice se forma autour de Rio.

La bulle arrêta le coup du God Gundam et renvoya les flamme crée par les aile du Robot vers le Unicorn qui se fit détruit par cela. Après quelque seconde, la bulle commença à se fissurer sous la pression qu'exerça God Gundam.

« _BURNING FINGER ! _» Hurla Domon

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Tarodeth surpris.

« L'effet du God Gundam fait qu'il ne peux pas être détruit par des carte piège ou magique. » Dit Leon.

La bulle craqua enfin et God Gundam écrasa Rio sous sa main divine.

**Leon :** 4000

**Tarodeth :** 3000

« Je finis mon tour. » Dit Leon.

« Parfait. » Tarodeth piocha sa deuxième carte. « Je vais utiliser ma carte face caché, Jar de Cupidité ! Elle me permet de piocher une carte ! » Tarodeth piocha une carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Glaive ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il eut une carte en main et une boucle de ceinture dans l'autre.

La silhouette mit la ceinture dans une fente de la boucle de ceinture avant de la mettre.

« _Henshin._ » Dit la silhouette calmement en ouvrant la boucle de ceinture révélant un A et qu'une porte Holographique y sortit.

La silhouette marcha calmement vers la porte Holographie et y sortie recouvert d'une armure noir et or ayant une apparence rappelant celle d'un As. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1400)

« Son effet me permet d'invoquer Kamen Rider Larc et Lance depuis mon Deck ! » Deux Kamen Rider apparurent sur le terrain, il porté tout les deux un combinaison semblable à celle de Glaive, l'un était équipé d'une Lance. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Ténèbres/1700/1300). Et l'autre équipé d'une Arbalète. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Ténèbres/1500/1500).

« Ensuite j'utilise la carte magique Ace Combination ! Je peux utilisé cette carte lorsque que j'ai Glaive, Lance et Larc sur le terrain, je peux choisir l'un d'entre eux et il peut t'attaquer directement juste en échange de ne pas avoir de Battle Phase ! Alors Glaive va t'attaquer ! » Le Kamen Rider prit son épée et trancha God Gundam.

**Leon :** 2100

**Tarodeth :** 3000

« Et je vais poser ma dernière carte en main. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Tarodeth.

« À moi. » Leon piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais utiliser Typhon d'espace mythique pour détruire ton DNA Surgery ! » Un puissant détruit la carte de Tarodeth. « Je vais invoquer Mobile Suit – Gundam Age – 1 . » Un robot humanoïde apparu sur le terrain. Ses bras et jambes était blancs alors que son torse était bleu avec des partie jaunes, et il avait un ailerons bleu semblables à celui d'une voiture dans le dos et il avait une paire de corne blanche et il avait un bouclier blanc et bleu et un fusil laser. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Lumière/1500/1500).

« _Allons-y ! _» Dit une voix depuis le Gundam Age.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur les écran du cockpit du God Gundam pour montrer un enfant au cheveux bleu clair, T-Shirt noir, une veste jaune, un short blanc et une paire de chaussures.

« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Leon.

« _Je suis Flit Asuno ! Mais finissons-en avec eux ! _» Dit l'enfant.

« J'utilise l'effet de Gundam Age – 1 en le sacrifiant je peux invoquer un autre "Gundam Age – 1" depuis mon Deck et je choisis Gundam Age – 1T Titus depuis mon Deck ! » Le Age Gundam s'envola dans les air alors qu'il perdit ses bras et jambes. Derrière le robot, une paire de grosses jambes et bras s'envola pour prendre la place des précédent membre du Age Gundam. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Terre/1950/1950)

« OK. Gundam Age – 1T Titus va attaquer Glaive ! » le Gundam Age s'envola dans les air et descendit en piqué vers le Kamen Rider et l'écrasa sous son épaule.

**Leon :** 2100

**Tarodeth :** 2650

« God Gundam va maintenant attaquer Larc ! » Un manche sortit des hanches du robot.

Le God Gundam attrapa le manche et remplie le manche d'énergie et énorme lame laser y sortit.

« _BURNING SLASH ! _» Hurla Domon alors que le God Gundam trancha et brûla Larc en plusieurs morceaux.

**Leon :** 2100

**Tarodeth :** 1150

« Et je finis mon tours. » Dit Leon.

« C'est à moi. » Tarodeth piocha sa première carte. « Je vais utiliser Card Of Sanctity qui nous permet de piocher six carte. » Les deux Duellistes piochèrent jusqu'à avoir six carte en main. « Je vais utiliser ma carte piège continue, Appel de l'Être Hanté ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre de mon cimetières et je vais invoqué spécialement Larc ! » Une tombe apparu sur le terrain et Larc sortit de la terre rapidement. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Ténèbres/1500/1500). « Je vais utiliser Double Summon qui me permet d'invoquer normalement deux fois durant ce tour, ensuite j'invoque Riotrooper. » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture dont la boucle de ceinture était grise et mit en l'air.

« _Henshin._ » Dit la silhouette en baissant la boucle de ceinture.

**COMPLETE**

Une lumière entoura la silhouette avant de s'éteindre doucement et réveillant la silhouette dans une nouvelle apparence. Il porta une armure légère marron et grise dont la visière du casque était quasiment présente. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1000/1000)

« Je vais ensuite sacrifier Riotrooper pour invoquer Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain.

La silhouette eut une chauve-souris mécaniques noir et rouge qui vola autour de lui.

« _Kivat !_ » Ordonna la silhouette en levant sa main gauche en l'air

« _Kivat Ikuze !_ » la chauve-souris posa dans la main gauche de la silhouette.

**GABUI !**

La chauve-souris mordit la main libre de la silhouette et de l'argent fondu coula sur la silhouette. L'argent se durcit avant de se détruire pour révéler une armure. L'armure était rouge et noir au allure de chauve-souris, elle avais aussi une cape rouge. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2400/2000).

« Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Tarodeth.

« C'est à moi. » Leon piocha sa septième carte. « God Gundam va attaquer Larc ! » La main droite du robot se mit à briller alors qu'il prit son sabre de l'autre et ses ailes se mirent à brûler d'un flammes incandescente.

God Gundam s'envola vers Larc, mais tout d'un coup Dark Kiva donna un puissant coup de pied qui renvoya le God Gundam à sa place.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Leon un peu surpris.

« L'effet de Dark Kiva ! Une fois par tours, Quand un monstre ayant "Kamen Rider" dans son nom est attaqué, l'attaque est redirigé vers Dark Kiva et il obtient une ATK égale à celle du monstre Attaquant mais aucun des deux monstre ne peuvent être détruire au combat ! » Dit Tarodeth.

(Dark Kiva ATK = 2400 – 3000)

« J'active ma magie-rapide, Pilot's Skill ! Cette carte me permet que lorsque un de mes "Mobile Suit" a attaqué d'augmenter son ATK de 500 et en plus il peut à nouveau attaquer. » God Gundam gagna une aura dorée.

(God Gundam ATK = 3000 – 3500)

« God Gundam va attaquer Larc. » La lame du sabre du robot grandis encore plus et la lueur de sa main brillas encore plus.

God Gundam s'envola vers Larc et l'attrapa avec sa main libre avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Le robot lâcha le Kamen Rider dans les air avant de le trancher de part en part.

God Gundam s'envola plus haut dans les airs. « _Bur/_ning...» Dirent Leon et Domon.

« FIN/_GER ! _» Hurlèrent les pilotes

God Gundam descendit avec sa main lumineuse à une tel vitesse sur Larc qu'il ressemblais à une météore qui fendit les cieux. La main brûla complètement Larc avant de s'écraser au sol.

**Leon :** 2100

**Tarodeth :** 0

* * *

Tout les monstres sur le terrain disparurent à la défaite de Tarodeth.

« Bravo, bravo, très impressionnant. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes compliments, maintenant répond à ma question. » Dit Leon.

« Bien, dit moi ta question. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu ce sois-disant démon et que veux-tu de Yuki ? » Demanda Leon.

« Attention c'est deux question et non une, et je pensais que ce démon était irréel pour toi. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Répond. » Dit Leon.

« D'accord. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, ce n'est pas ce démon qui m'intéresse, mais le pouvoir qu'il pourrais me donner, un pouvoir très puissant, mais un pouvoir très bien gardé. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Et Yuki ? » Demanda Leon

« Et c'est là que je me demande pourquoi tu parle de Yuki ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Tu es le premier à avoir parlé de lui. » Dit Leon.

« Je sais mais je voulais savoir pourquoi il t'intéresse tout d'un coup ? alors qu'avant tu disais que tu t'en fichais. » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Il est le frère d'un ami et Banner m'a dit qu'on doit prendre soin de ses amis. Maintenant répond. » Dit Leon

« Oh disons simplement, qu'il est une pièce importante dans la libération de Arcon. » Dit Tarodeth. « Vu que je n'ai pas pu te convaincre, je vais te laisser. » Tarodeth partit.

Quelque seconde après que Tarodeth soit partit, Leon dit. « Sors de ta cachette, Sora. » Ce qui surpris Sora.

« Tu savais que j'étais là ? » Demanda Sora en sortant de sa cachette.

« Depuis le début. » Dit Leon.

Sora ricana un peu gêné. « Désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. » Dit Leon. « Mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Je m'inquiéter pour toi. » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Leon.

« _Hime-sama s'inquiétait pour toi, car elle te voyait en train de passer ton temps à ne rien faire et à regarder dans le vide. _» Dit Sieg.

« Il sait que tu es un- » Leon fut coupé par Momotaros.

« _Ne lui dit rien, c'est encore plus marrant quand il va l'apprendre par lui-même. _» Chuchota Momotaros.

« Si vous le dîtes. » Dit Leon. « Et si tu veux savoir, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de gens autour de moi, c'est pour ça que je m'isole. »

« Oh si c'est que ça, bah ça va alors. » Dit Sora.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Leon confus.

« Si c'est le fait que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être entourée par d'autre personnes. Tu as juste à traîner avec moi et Yuki et tout ce passeras bien ! » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

Leon sourira un peu de cela. « Ouais... tu as sûrement raison. »

« Alors viens avec moi ! » Sora tira Leon par le bras.

« Tu m'amène où ? » Demanda Leon confus.

« Tu vas regarder les Duels restant avec moi. » Dit Sora.

« D'accord. » Dit Leon en se laissant tirer par Sora.

Alors que les Duellistes s'en allait en direction de l'Académie, quelqu'un était en train de les observer dans un arbre au loin avec une paire de jumelle.

« Alors tu as tout regarder, Tormathos ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Oui, j'ai aussi pu tout enregistrer tout le Duel, je pense qu'il y a assez de données pour le Professeur. » Dit Tormathos.

« Parfait. » Dit Tarodeth. « Absolument parfait. »

* * *

En arrivant à l'arène de Duel, Sora et Leon était surpris du silence présent, ils allèrent voir leurs amis pour voir qu'ils semblaient être choqués.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Sora à son frère, mais il fut surpris de voir Yuki avec un énorme sourire effrayant.

« Parfait... absolument parfait. » Dit Yuki.

« On peux nous expliquer ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Leon.

« Cette Diana... elle viens de les battre a elle tout seul. » Dit Gao.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Sora.

« Elle les a battu en un tour. » Dit Logan.

« C'était impressionnant et terrifiant à la fois. » Dit Syrus.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait quelqu'un comme ça à l'Académie de l'Est. » Dit Alexis.

« J'ai tellement envie de faire un Duel contre elle ! Ça va être un super Duel, si ça arrivais ! » Dit Jaden qui était le seul excité par tout cela.

« Oh... euh... Le Duo qui va aller en final contre la Duel Académie sont Thomas Light & Diana Sai ! » Dit le présentateur toujours surpris parce qui venait de ce passer.

« Ouais on a gagné ! » Dit Diana heureuse. « Maintenant dodo ! » Dit-elle avant de s'endormir directement.

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Attend ! » Dit Thomas mais Diana tomba déjà en arrière. « Et merde ! »

Thomas se jeta au sol pour amortir la chute de Diana.

« Faut vraiment qu'elle commence un régime... ou que je grandis... ce qui est peu probable donc faut qu'elle fasse régime. » Dit Thomas en se relevant et porta Diana sur son dos.

Alors que les deux Duo descendirent de l'arène de Duel, le directeur de la Duel Académie, l'Académie du Sud et du Nord était choqué par ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Régis, c'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Oshitaka.

« C'était Diana. » Ricana Régis.

« Non, c'était un monstre... pas un humain. » Dit Foster.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« C'est elle qui m'a trouvé, je l'ai vue en train de dormir devant mon Académie, elle n'avais nulle part où aller et puis il semblerait qu'elle soit super forte en Duel de Monstre ce qui était super utile vue que le Tournoi arrivé. » Rit Régis.

« Ce n'est pas super fort ça... c'est monstrueusement fort. » Dit Sheppard.

Alors que les Directeurs continuèrent de parler ensemble, Sora était toujours inquiet pour Yuki, son énorme sourire n'avais toujours pas descendu.

« Yuki, ça va ? » Demanda Sora ce qui fit enfin sortir Yuki de sa transe.

« Hein, euh, quoi ? » Demanda Yuki un peu confus.

« J'ai demandé si tout va bien. » Dit Sora.

« Euh oui, tout va bien. » Dit Yuki. « J'étais simplement un peu absorbé par ce Duel, c'est tout. »

« Un peu absorbé ? » Demanda Sora.

« Voyons, ça doit pas être aussi grave. » Dit Yuki.

« T'avais ton sourire. » Dit Sora.

« J'ai le droit de sourire, non plus. » Dit Yuki.

« Non tu m'as mal compris, t'avais ton "Sourire". » Dit Sora.

« Désolé, je vais essayer de ne plus le refaire. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci. » Dit Sora.

« Sinon comment s'est passé ta recherche de Leon ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Bien, je l'ai trouvé en train de réfléchir. » Dit Sora.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé- » Leon se fit coupé par Sora.

« C'est absolument ce qui s'est passé ! » Dit Sora.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Yuki avec un regarde jugeur. « Leon dit-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Sora commençait à avoir des sueurs froide de peur que Leon raconte ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Yuki.

« J'étais en train de dormir et non en train de réfléchir. » Dit Leon.

« Si ce n'est que ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Sauvé. » Chuchota Sora soulagé.

« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, Sora, le prochain Duel va commencer. » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Ouais ! Au moins je vais pas manquer le Duel de Chazz ! » Dit Sora heureux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupe de ce con ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Car je l'aime bien et je suis toujours prêt à l'aider. » Dit Sora.

« Je me demande ce que tu lui trouve. » Dit Yuki.

« Et les gens se demandent pourquoi tu es toujours aussi grincheux et pourtant ils traînent toujours avec toi. » Dit Sora.

« Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter. » Dit Yuki.

« Car tu m'aime et je suis ton frère. » Dit Sora.

« Attend "frère" ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« Tu es très en retard toi. » Dit Yuki.

« Préparez-vous chère spectateurs ! Car le dernier Duel en Solo avant la final va commencer ! De l'Académie du Sud, Aloqa Stori ! » Dit le présentateur alors que la Duelliste monta sur l'arène. « Contre elle, venant de l'académie du nord, Chazz Princeton ! »

Chazz monta sur l'arène mais son attention était porté sur le bandage que lui avait fait Sora.

« Alors tu es prêt ? » Demanda Aloqa mais Chazz ne répondit pas. « Hey ho ! Tu es toujours là ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis là ! » Dit Chazz arrogamment.

« Donc tu es prêt à ce que je te batte ! » Dit Aloqa.

« Dans tes rêves ! » Dit Chazz.

« Nos deux Duellistes sont prêt donc... »

* * *

**DUEL !**

**Chazz :** 4000

**Aloqa :** 4000

« Je vais commencer ! » Chazz piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Masked Dragon en mode DEF ! » Un Dragon au écaille blanche et rouge apparu sur le terrain (LV3/Dragon/Effet/Feu/1400/1100) « Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Chazz.

« C'est à moi ! » Aloqa piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Teepo en mode DEF ! » Une poupée violette au motif de carreau apparu sur le terrain. (LV1/Bête/Effet/Vent/800/900) « Et son effet me permet d'invoquer spécialement depuis ma Main, Elise Lutus en mode DEF ! » Un petite fille au cheveux blond et au yeux jaune apparu sur le terrain, elle portait une robe au motif florale. (LV1/Magicien/Effet/Vent/900/1300). « Et je finis mon tour ! » Dit Aloqa.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Et bien je vais te montrer ce que peux faire un vrai Duellistes ! » Chazz piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais sacrifier Masked Dragon pour invoquer Armed Dragon LV5 ! » Un Dragon rouge portant une armure noir pointue apparu sur le terrain de Chazz. (LV5/Dragon/Effet/Vent/2400/1700) « Et l'effet de Masked Dragon s'active ! Quand il est envoyé du terrain au cimetière, je peux chercher un Dragon avec moins de 1500 ATK et l'ajouter à ma main ! Je choisis un autre Masked Dragon ! » Chazz chercha une carte dans son Deck et l'ajouta dans sa main.

« Je vais utiliser l'effet de Armed Dragon LV5 ! Je peux envoyer un monstre de main au cimetière et je peux détruire un monstre ayant une ATK inférieur au monstre que j'ai envoyé ! Et j'envoie Masked Dragon ! Donc je peux détruire un monstre avec moins de 1500 ATK sur ton terrain et je choisis ta poupée débile ! » Dit Chazz.

« Il s'appelle Teepo ! » Dit Aloqa.

« Peu importe ! » Dit Chazz.

Armed Dragon commença à cracher des flamme sur Teepo qui brûla.

« L'effet de Teepo s'active ! Lorsqu'il est détruit aucun de nous deux peut subir des dégâts jusqu'à la fin de ce tour ! » Dit Aloqa.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Armed Dragon LV5 va attaquer ta gamine ! » Ordonna Chazz.

Armed Dragon vola dans les air et écrasa la jeune fille sous son poids.

« Et je finis mon tour ! Donc l'effet de Armed Dragon LV5 s'active ! Lorsqu'il a détruit un monstre en combat, je peux le sacrifier pour invoquer Armed Dragon LV7 depuis mon Deck ou Main et je l'invoquer depuis le Deck ! » Armed Dragon vieilli pour devenir plus fort et plus grand qu'avant (LV7/Dragon/Effet/Vent/2800/1000)

« C'est à moi ! » Aloqa piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais invoquer Flynn Scifo en mode ATK ! » Un chevalier blond au yeux bleu apparu sur le terrain de Aloqa. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1500/1300)

« Et il va attaquer ton Armed Dragon ! » Dit Aloqa.

« Quoi ?! Mais son ATK est inférieur à celle de Armed Dragon ! » Dit Chazz surpris.

« C'est pour ça que j'active son effet ! Lorsqu'il attaque ou est attaqué par un monstre, je peux inverser le ATK et la DEF du monstre qui l'attaque ou qu'il attaque jusqu'à la fin de la Battle Phase ! » Dit Aloqa alors que Armed Dragon LV7 devient plus faible.

(Armed Dragon ATK = 2800 – 1000)

(Armed Dragon DEF = 1000 – 2800)

Le chevalier sauta dans les air et trancha le Dragon en deux.

**Chazz :** 3500

**Aloqa :** 4000

« Et je finis mon tour ! » Dit Aloqa.

« C'est à moi ! » Chazz piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais activer ma carte face cachée ! Appel de l'être hanté pour rappeler Armed Dragon LV5 ! » Le Dragon rouge et noir réapparu sur le terrain. « Je vais ensuite activer Monster Reborn pour rappeler Masked Dragon ! » Le Dragon blanc et rouge apparu sur le terrain. « Et je vais sacrifier ces deux Dragon pour invoquer mon véritable Ace ! LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON ! » Un énorme Dragon apparu sur le terrain. La moitié de son corps avait une apparence angélique tandis que l'autre partie avait une apparence démoniaque. (LV8/Dragon/Effet/Lumière/2800/2400)

« C'est ça son Ace ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris et émerveillé.

« C'est une carte super rare et unique ! » Dit Yuki surpris.

« Light and Darkness Dragon attaque ce misérable chevalier ! » Le dragon de lumière et ténèbres lança un jet de flammes remplis des énergie qu'il le composa.

« J'active l'effet de Flynn pour inverser le ATK et DEF de ton monstre ! » Dit Aloqa.

« L'effet de Light and Darkness Dragon s'active ! Il perd 500 ATK et l'activation d'effet de monstre, magie ou piège est annulé ! » Dit Chazz.

(Light and Darkness Dragon ATK = 2800 – 2300)

Le chevalier essaya de se protéger des flammes mais il était trop faible pour cela et succomba.

**Chazz :** 3500

**Aloqa :** 3200

« Et je finis mon tour ! » Dit Chazz.

« Je pioche ! » Aloqa piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais invoquer Judith en position de ATK ! » Un jeune femme au cheveux bleu portant une armure légère et armée d'un lance apparu sur le terrain. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1500/1200).

« J'active son effet ! Une fois par tour, elle peut détruire un monstre de type Bête, Dragon ou insecte pour détruire ton Dragon ! »

« Idiote ! L'effet de Light and Darkness Dragon s'active à nouveau ! » Dit Chazz alors que son Dragon perdit de la puissance.

(Light and Darkness Dragon ATK = 2300 – 1800)

« Je finis mon tour du coup. » Dit Aloqa.

« Tu ne peux rien contre mon Dragon ! » Chazz piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je vais sacrifier Light and Darkness Dragon pour invoquer un autre Armed Dragon LV5 ! » Le Dragon rouge et noir réapparu encore une fois sur le terrain. (LV5/Dragon/Effet/Vent/2400/1700)

« Pourquoi il l'a sacrifié ?! » Demanda Sora surpris.

« À cause de son effet. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Gao.

« L'effet de Light and Darkness Dragon n'est pas optionnel, il s'active à chaque fois qu'un effet de monstre, piège ou magie s'active. » Dit Alexis.

« Et je vais utiliser son effet pour envoyer un monstre depuis ma main et j'envoie un autre Armed Dragon LV5 afin de détruire ton monstre ! » Armed Dragon cracha plusieurs boule de feu sur la jeune femme qui explosa. « Je vais utiliser Premature Burial afin de payer 800 LP pour invoquer spécialement Light and Darkness Dragon depuis mon cimetières ! » L'Ace de Chazz réapparu sur le terrain avec sa pleine puissance. (LV8/Dragon/Effet/Lumière/2800/2400)

**Chazz :** 2700

**Aloqa :** 3200

« Maintenant Light and Darkness Dragon va t'attaquer ! » Le Dragon lumineux & ténébreux s'envola dans les air avant de descendre en piqué griffe en avant et attaqua Aloqa avec.

**Chazz :** 2700

**Aloqa :** 400

« Et ensuite Armed Dragon LV5 va finir le boulot ! » Le Dragon armé cracha ses flammes sur Aloqa.

**Chazz :** 2700

**Aloqa :** 0

* * *

« Et nous avons nos finaliste pour le Tournoi solo ! Chazz Princeton va représenter l'Académie du Nord et Jaden Yuki va représenter la Duel Académie ! » Dit le présentateur alors que les spectateur de l'Académie du Nord acclamé Chazz pour sa victoire.

« C'était un bon Duel ! Bravo ! » Dit Aloqa en allant serrer la main de Chazz.

« Uniquement les perdant se réjouisse d'avoir perdu. » Dit Chazz en descendant de l'arène.

« Quel goujat. » Dit Aloqa en descendant elle aussi de l'arène.


End file.
